


Yo, Death Wants to Protect You Cuz Some Other Loser Has Got to Die.

by Idknoname



Series: Harry Potter and Some Other Nerds [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Build, a few oc's since there aren't many Slytherins, aka story to redeem slytherin, and all slytherins, and some to get Nico to hogwarts, and the story were there is one death after Cedric's, but they are all awesome, can't take all those feels so this is also a story where we won't have that, fewer deaths of fictional characters 2017, like man, slow as heck, they deserved to have character arcs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 291,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idknoname/pseuds/Idknoname
Summary: The Golden Trio had just gone through Cedric Diggory's death and survived the Triwizard Tournament, so when the school year begins again, they only expect the same old jeers from Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. However, when they come back they are surprised to learn that others have prepared for the rise of Voldemort... or to cover up his return.Nico's father, Hades, decided that he can't let Voldemort cheat death, especially when the Dark Lord is a loser. So, Nico is sent to protect Harry and quicken up the pace to defeat Voldemort. Joining him are two new demigods to help him understand the wizarding world as they return to their roots.However, things become a bit harder for Nico to complete his mission once he gets sorted into Slytherin...This takes place after the war with Gaea and Triwizard Tournament, no there is no concept of time, and yes, the Slytherins do get their rightful place as real people, as wells as Hufflepuffs, and everyone else. Also, this was written to avoid as many fictional character deaths as possible since this focuses on how Harry and the other houses are dealing with Cedric's death :).Some chapters are long and some are hella short. Teens for language





	1. Got a New Stalker at the Park!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 4/30/18 because... yeah :) I didn't reread these chapters at all. okay, edited again at 5/12/18.

              “What are you looking at?” Dudley sneered

              Dudley and his gang just turned the corner at the park and found an unsuspecting victim in the process. The muscly doof looked down at a small, yet strange kid, well, not really kid per se, but he didn’t know that. No, Dudley didn’t know the other boy sitting down on the sidewalk near the railings separating the street and the park wasn't around his age, nor could he tell.

              The boy had long black hair, long enough that surely Dudley's mother, Petunia, would have called this boy a good for nothing hooligan. Oh, no, but she wouldn’t stop there.

              Petunia would have ravaged this boy’s clothes- the black leather bomber jacket, black pants, and grey shirt depicting something like the grim reaper- and the way the boy looked as if he hadn’t eaten too much, more on the skinny side compared to the way her Dudley was filled out. Like a weakling from the litter, Petunia would have casted the strange boy away as a boy that was nothing and was going to become nothing.

              However, just because she would have thought that it didn't mean the boy was that.

              The boy turned his head up, his glare nearly piercing through Dudley.

              “Not you,” he replied coldly.

               _Oh, that is an_ _American accent. What is he doing here?_

              Dudley suddenly stopped, along with the rest of his small gang. _Oh, was this punk going to get it._

              “What did you just say?” Dudley said, threatening the strange boy.

              “Yeah, what did you say to big D?” Malcolm added, flanking his friend.

              “Looks like this one doesn’t know how to pick a fight,” Gordon said, going to the other side of Dudley.

              Piers stood behind a bit from the four, but like them, he took a step forward; excited to have another kid to punch.

              The sitting boy sighed and rolled his eyes.

              “I am not looking for a fight, I just answered your question,” he said, though his peacemaking voice sounding forced.

              For some reason that Dudley couldn’t explain, he surprisingly didn’t want to fight the stranger… something about the boy put a shiver down his spine. Plus, with his American accent, he obviously wasn’t from around here; best not to mess with something you don’t know.

              “That’s what I thought,” Dudley retorted arrogantly, for he needed to uphold his reputation with the rest of his crew, and walked on before he continued talking to the rest of them. “Shouldn’t even waste my time on the little bastard, besides, gotta get home, right fellas?”

              The rest either laughed or grunted in agreement.

              The strange boy merely stayed, unimpressed.

 

              Harry Potter had intended to intervene if his step-brother pounced on the stranger, but after nothing seemed to happen, he stayed on the swingset.

              _Better to wait until Dudley’s little gang was gone, didn’t want to be in a fight._

              But then again, he had to be home before Dudley, he didn’t want to test Uncle Vernon’s threat of locking him in the shed. Harry still couldn’t believe they had created a system where Dudley couldn’t ever be late before curfew, but Merlin’s beard, if Harry himself was later than their perfect Poochikins it was all over for him.

              He began to slink over to Privet Drive, expecting to run into the boy sitting on the sidewalk, but as Harry made his way closer he began to realize that the stranger was already gone.

              Harry was only mildly disappointed.

              He didn’t know anyone who has survived a run in with Dudley and his gang and now he would never know who the person was.

              Or so he thought.


	2. Don’t You Hate it When You Have to Prove That You’re Innocent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 4/30/18 because... yeah you guessed it :) Didn't go back and yes, it was a bit hard to read.  
> Edited: 5/12/18 becuase... I totally forgot what I wrote and am going back to read it all :)

              Harry couldn’t contain himself after he had been escorted to Grimmauld Place, been to the secret meetings of the Order of the Phoenix, learned of Percy being a prat and his promotion at ther Ministry of Magic, and met up with Ron and Hermione, all of while trying to know what was going on after he was almost expelled from Hogwarts because of the run-in with the Dementors. Now Harry was at the Ministry of Magic and to make things worse, the schedule of the hearing was moved up… and Harry was late.

              He and Mr. Weasley were running down the stairs after taking the lift.

              Finally, they reached the bottom, which lead to another great corridor. Harry couldn’t help but compare it to Snape’s dungeon at Hogwarts, with the stone walls and torches that barely gave off any light. There were more doors at each side, wooden, with iron bolts and locks.

              Harry looked down the hall to see next to a certain door was a small group of three wizards, all chatting amongst themselves while seated on the stone flooring. Mr. Weasley started to mutter words as they continued to rush to the trial, but Harry didn’t bother to listen to them as he scanned the three people.

              A girl and two boys were talking, the girl and boy obviously related since they looked like male and female versions of each other, with the same dark skin and mess of curly dark brown hair. They looked built enough to easily rival Dudley together, whereas the other boy was pale, skinnier, and had long black hair.

              All of them wore black robes, much like the ones for Hogwarts (which was strange, since he believed he hadn’t seen them there before). However, the pale boy had his opened, displaying muggle attire of a black shirt and jeans.

              Now that Harry was looking at the last pale boy, some thought nudged in the back of Harry’s mind that the other boy was familiar...

              _But how?_

              “I can’t believe this happened, we pretty much failed before we began,” the girl sulked, hiding her head in her hands.

              “It’s not like I could have done anything, I don’t know how to get rid of-” The darker, goth-looking kid stopped talking as his brown eyes found Harry.

              Suddenly the group’s conversation ceased altogether as Harry neared. Together the three eyed him as he walked past them. Harry didn’t have time to respond before Mr. Weasley stopped in front of the door, close to where the group was loitering.

               _I guess this is the one._

              “Go on,” Mr. Weasley started, pointing his thumb at the door. “Get in there.”

              Harry suddenly processed Mr. Weasley’s words and his heart started pounding.

              “Wait, you're not coming with-”

              “No, no, I’m not allowed. Good luck!”

              Harry looked at the door, glanced at the now quiet witch and wizards, then, at last, turned the handle and stepped into the courtroom.  

 

              Harry couldn’t believe the courtroom was the same one from Dumbledore’s memory, but quickly he got over that astonishment as the court hearing began. Cornelius Fudge, of course, constantly reminded the jury that Harry was late and for a few moments, Harry believed that he was doomed.

              That is until Dumbledore showed up and his hope returned.

              A hope that was put to the test as the real hearing began.

              “You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?” Fudge asked, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment.

              “Yes,” Harry replied.

              “You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?”

              “Yes, but-”

              “And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?” said Fudge.

              “Yes,” said Harry, “but-”

              “Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside of school while you are under the age of seventeen?”

              “Yes, but-”

              “Knowing that you were in-”

              “Mr. Fudge, can you let the boy finish!” A voice boomed into the courtroom.

              There was a momentary silence, only filled by the scuffling of the quill against parchment as Percy Weasley rushed to record the dialogue. The Minister of Magic was stunned quiet, unable to believe someone had interrupted him. Some people around him were shocked as well, and one down right angry, her toad face glaring at the other woman. 

              The members of the courtroom now turned around to look at the woman who had interrupted him, who had dark skin and curly brown hair tucked under a dark purple pointy hat. She didn’t look much older than Mrs. Weasley, her age only showing in a few grey curls. Speaking of mothers, the woman looked very much like the mother of the two kids waiting outside the courtroom.

              “Forgive me, Minister of Magic, but if we are to decide Harry Potter’s fate in Hogwarts, or otherwise, shouldn’t we first listen to what he has to say?” she asked, smiling at Mr. Fudge.

              “Err, oh, yes, Ms. Jones,” he rushed out. Just as he finished Cornelius slouch over his desk in shame.

              Harry didn’t know who the woman was, but he decided in that moment that he liked her. Ms. Jones nodded to Harry to start.

              “Well, I was with my stepbrother, Dudley, when two Dementors attacked us around Little Whinging-”

              “A Dementor?” Fudge started, but was instantly shushed by Miss Jones. Once again, the Minister of Magic folded inward on himself as he sat quietly.

              Harry only hesitated for a moment as his eyes darted between Jones and Fudge before he started again.

              “And I used my Patronus to save both of us. I used it because if I didn’t, one of them was surely going to kiss Dudley,” Harry finished.

              There was more murmuring among the courtroom.

              The rest seemed to go more smoothly since every time Fudge would say accuse Harry of something or other during the incident, Dumbledore seemed to come to the rescue, even bringing up Mrs. Figgs as a witness and questioning the Ministry’s hold on the dementors. Madam Bones even complimented him on his corporeal Patronus!

              Yet, no matter what happened, this other woman seemed to want to debase Harry just like Cornelius Fudge! Dolores Umbridge was her name and even when the jury raised their hands to judge Harry, she was the only one voted against him.

              Ms. Jones didn’t, however. Harry decided that he definitely liked her.

 

              Harry stayed in the courtroom even after he was cleared, the shock leaving him frozen. Dumbledore’s abrupt absence was unsettling as well; it was like the wizard was trying to escape Harry’s presence as fast as possible. At first, the wizard thought that Dumbledore would come back... but he didn't.

              Finally, Harry decided that he should leave like the rest of them and started toward the door.

              Quickly exiting the courtroom, Harry was once again reminded how dreary the corridor looked and his eyes wandered, looking for Mr. Weasley. However, he only found Ms. Jones, talking to her children.

              “I probably lost my position in the Ministry just now... only after a couple of days of backing, too... Oh well, it was going to happen anyway with how things are going,” Mr. Jones said to the boy and girl, ushering them towards the stairs. “Come on, Melody, Marvus, we have some packing to do.”

              Just as Harry was going to turn away, he noticed that the paler boy was staring at him. Actually, glaring would have been more like it. The stranger looked even more creepy than Harry had originally thought, for there were dark bags under his eyes and he looked as if he had been through hell and back from how rugged and thin he was.

          _How do I know this kid? How could I have seen him before?_

              “Nico, you have to come too!” Miss Jones called as she and her children got closer to the lift.

              Harry watched as Nicos’s eyes broke away and he sauntered up to the others.

               _Huh. His name is Nico. I wonder what they are packing for._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep. I am trying to fast forward to good stuff, this is just some, you know, foreshadowing or some cool stuff!!! Plus, gotta add those new characters in somehow! Comment or whatever :)  
> And yes, the next chapter will have more of Nico. And in case you guys didn't realize, romance isn't the forefront of this fic, but it is a part of it. And the f/f thing is the ocs that I had to make since, you know, Slytherin only has, idk, maybe five people in it?


	3. On the Hogwarts Express, Choo! Choo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this is gonna be the only relative exposition chapter to explain some stuff. And then you'll just be informed along the way. The demigod's pov, to explain some stuff about them and junk, as well as my oc's.  
> Yet, halfway after that, the explaining is done and stuff happens. It will be important for later, yes foreshadowing of ideas, I somewhat do that.
> 
> Edited: 5/12/18

               “My gods, I am so excited, we’re finally going to Hogwarts! Mother always talked about this so much and now we are finally going!” Melody squealed, throwing her twin brother’s hands up and down, though he seemed to be just as excited as he was nearly jumping with her. Well, as much as he could with his fake leg.

               “I know, right?! We’ll finally learn some real magic, not just random spells!” Marvus said, fueling Melody's excitement even more, “Cool stuff too!”

               “We’ll finally know what she was talking about in all of her stories too-oh and we’ll see all the houses!” Melody exclaimed, “I am still in love with the Hufflepuff house, even if they do look like little bees with their house colors!”

               The two had already put on their school robes and forced the son of Hades into his before they came to the train station.

               Nico slumped on the side of the window, frowning deeply and glaring at the other two, with _Hogwarts, A History_ in his lap _._ Nico didn’t want to be here. Nope, he would rather be at Camp Half-Blood talking to Will… or be doing anything, really! It wasn’t just Will that made him already sulk about going to… what was it called again? The twins just said it, but my gods, it was a horrible name…

               Nico was finally becoming real friends with Will and… maybe more, but the son of Hades was suddenly pulled out of camp and stuck here, a school, so yeah, he was going to sulk.

               Even if the school was a magic school, that didn't make him any happier.

               He thought back to the moments that lead to this one, becoming grimmer.

 

                _“I thought Tom Riddle had died fifteen years ago… but I was mistaken, for not only did he come back, but he killed another person, a boy named Cedric Diggory,” Hades shook his head in frustration and embarrassment._

_“So,” Nico said, grumpy for being torn away from a surprisingly pleasant dream and into the dream Underworld, “What’s that got to do with me?”_

_Hades momentarily flared up, black shadows dancing dangerously around him, but in a matter of moments the god calmed himself and uttered with contempt "teenagers."_

_“I want him dead. For real this time. However, there is only one person that can defeat him according to a prophecy…” Hades muttered as if it was an inconvenience that he couldn’t just snap his fingers himself to whisk the soul into the Underworld, “So, I want you to follow the boy to protect him and-”_

_“Wait,” Nico said, his wide eyes saying youcan’tbeserious, “boy? You want me to just follow a kid around? For how long? Is this going to be years?”_

_Hades, once again, took a deep sigh._

_“Nico, I love you very much, but please do not interrupt me until I am done or I might do something that I will regret later,” Hades replied with a false calm, “Yes, you are basically going to follow him around. It won't be so bad, you'll have help from two other demigods who can catch you up with everything. In order to make sure he is safe you are going to enroll in a magical school called Hogwarts, which is magic, I’ll explain in a moment, and yes, the mission might take years, but the effort is well worth the final outcome…”_

 

                _“I will grant you the power to create and manipulate Magic,” Hecate said as she knelt down to Nico, her large and dark form surrounded by the darkness of the Underworld, “just like I have done to all of my other wizards and witches, though they received this gift when they were born...”_

_Like the other gods, Hecate liked to stay in a much larger and taller than normal body. In short, Hecate was easily ten feet tall. She wore a long dress that looked like it was made of black glass shards, all cascading down her body._

_Her eyes were a strange, like a kaleidoscope of green, blue, and purples, and her face looked like a statue, beautiful and ageless._

_When she touched him, Nico felt nothing, no pain or wonderous feeling… it left him feeling rather ordinary._

               _“There, you have the gift of Magic, now you’ll just have to learn how to use it.”_

 

               Then there was the mess of actually meeting Marvus and Melody, both loud and obnoxious, as all of the other Ares children are. Nico has taken that memory and pushed it as far away as possible. Buying all of his books and what he needed was just as terrible as this whole experience, except when he found a wand. That was a momentarily nice time as he saw black and white sparks come from the end of it.

               Then there was when he had shadowtraveled to see just who he was going to be looking after… Which was eased as he traveled from the Underworld to the place. Nico had found that shortcut after his father suggested it to him. For some reason, going to and from the Underworld required almost no energy at all.

               What the son of Hades was looking after was practically a mini and less impressive version of Percy, Nico deduced. Seeing the boy almost made Nico feel like the mission wouldn't be too bad, however, after the incident with the dementor, Nico was left with a bad feeling in his stomach.

               Nico and Melody were the two demigods who were actually in charge of protecting Harry Potter and yet, at the first instance of danger neither of them had any idea what to do. It was only too good to be true that Harry and his step-brother had survived with the Patronus Charm and that Harry's charges from the Ministry were dropped.

               Nico grumbled at the memories. However, Nico agreed with his father, the outcome was worth it... maybe... hopefully...

               Now he was stuck with two other demigods, twins of Ares. The only reason those two had come at all was that their mother was going to move back to Scotland anyway. Ms. Jones had heard from other demigods that Voldemort was rising and she wanted to make sure that her own mother would be safe during such a volatile time.

               With all of that over with, now Nico was supposed to protect Harry, learn Magic, and survive a magical school. It was going to be a great time.

               “Hey, you don’t have to be so down in the dumps,” Marvus said, kicking Nico slightly with his right foot.

               Nico instantly frowned even more and rubbed the sore spot on his leg.

               “You probably shouldn’t do that with your metal leg,” Nico hissed.

               Marvus's face became puzzled before his eyes widened with recognition and then he started to laugh. After a few moments, Melody joined in.

               “Sorry, I always forget about that!” Marvus said, looking to Melody as they continued to cackle with laughter.

               “Yeah, you forgot-” She giggled more, almost falling to the floor of the compartment.

               Nico looked in between both of them, shaking his head. He had learned the son of Ares’s right leg was all metal except half-way up his thigh and had been pretty much since he was born. Cancer took it away and when the boy had arrived at Camp Half-Blood the Hephaestus cabin had given him a new one, well, a few ones for different times and purposed. Not perfect, but they were good enough.

               “But, in all seriousness, I won’t do it again,” Marvus added, wiping some tears of laughter away.

               Nico had learned that Marvus, though he was very impulsive and quick to roughhousing, was extremely caring. To the point that he almost hasn’t stopped apologizing for the first time they met where he said: "really, we are gonna work with this goth?"

               Which was almost a month ago at this point.

               Nico did like them, but he needed to concentrate, after all, he was five years behind in all of the magical subjects. Sadly, there was a lot of magical subjects. 

               “I am going to find another compartment to read,” Nico said and quickly got up.

               The twin’s faces immediately fell.

               “See you at Hogwarts,” Melody and Marvus said in unison, both looking like kicked puppies.

               “See you two there,” he responded.

               Nico felt bad, but he quickly took the textbook, _Hogwarts, A History_ , and shuffled out of the compartment.

               Thankfully they had gotten on the train rather early (Marvus didn’t want to deal with running into other people and having the incident of the metal leg hurting someone) and were waiting around for the train to start for a while.

               Sadly, it wasn't early enough. By now every compartment seemed to be filled with one or two people now and after checking a few compartments Nico decided he could deal with having one person in there with him. As he opened one of the doors, he saw a girl, with her wand behind her left ear, some caps made into a necklace around her neck, with dirty blonde hair.

               She looked a little strange, especially since she was reading a magazineupside down.

               Nico shrugged inwardly, _at least she was reading so she won’t bother me._

               He quietly entered and began to read the textbook.

               It wasn’t that his dyslexia made it impossible for him to read, it just took longer to read it...And basically all of his focus. No noise, no people bothering, and no sudden movements within the compartment or else he would have to read the sentence all over again.

               As Nico was thinking about this the strange girl started to stare at him.

               Nico couldn’t read anymore with her attention on him, but he didn’t dare look up. The demigod didn’t want to talk to anyone.

                _If I just keep my head down she’ll do the same._

               After a few seconds, she turned back to her magazine and the demigod let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

               Sadly, the calm didn’t last as long as Nico thought it would. Just ten minutes later there were people talking outside of their compartment, even opening the door and shutting it to the point where Nico could have yelled at them to just leave it open.

               That is until someone actually did hold it open.

               “Hi, Luna-oh, who’s your friend?” A girl asked.

               Nico looked up to see this newcomer, who had long, flaming red hair, but had a good sort of confidence to her. There were two boys behind her, one that the demigod didn’t recognize, but… the other was Harry Potter.

                _That’s the Golden Boy I have to protect_ , Nico instantly thought and he scowled.

               “Oh, he’s not my friend,” Luna said calmly, looking over to Nico, “I don’t know him and he didn’t introduce himself..." then she whispered to the other girl, yet it was still very audible to Nico, "I think he’s shy.”

               The demigod looked over at her, momentarily speechless.

                _What-why? Who in Hades would say that?_

               The redhead was silent too, looking back other to the two boys behind her then to the compartment again.

               “Er… alright then, will you two let us join you?”

               Luna nodded and returned to reading her magazine. Nico nodded as well, even if he wasn’t too happy about it, and it showed. He was probably unintentionally glaring at them. The other three students pulled in their trunks and sat down awkwardly; Harry going right next to Nico. The demigod tried and failed to hide his disappointment and uncomfortableness.

               Nico was starting to regret going to the new compartment; even if the twins were loud at least they were people he _knew_.

               The son of Hades was feeling more and more grumpy. And none of the magical world was gonna change it.

               He was here not because he wanted to, but because of his father. Well, he chose to do it, but because Hades had convinced him through what it would mean to the Wizarding World. 

               Nico was just hoping Hades was right when he said that sooner it'll turn around to where Nico would  _want_ to be there because currently, he very much did not.

               “You’re the boy that was in the Magic of Ministry the other day,” Harry stated, which threw Nico out of his thoughts.

              _Oh, wait, Harry is looking at me. He is asking me that._

               “Yes?” the son of Hades answered.

                _Gods, I wish O didn’t come here… now I will have to actually_ talk  _to them._

               Harry seemed to be waiting for more of an answer, but then realized the other boy wasn’t going to say anything else, so he continued.

               “Why were you there?” Harry asked.

               The rest of the kids had looked at them, quiet and confused to see what Harry was going on about it.

                _Wow, this kid doesn’t know how to stay in his own business,_ Nico thought.

               “I was there because my friends’ mother worked there…” the demigod mutted.

               Harry seemed to get that Nico wasn’t going to say much and the encounter had quickly turned awkward as the boys stayed quiet, unsure of how to break the tension.

               “Oh, you’re Harry Potter,” Luna said dreamily, her attention finally on the wizard next to Nico, “And I don’t know who you two boys are,” her pale eyes looking over to Nico and another boy in the compartment.

               The other seemed to be extremely nervous so the son of Hades spoke first.

               “I am Nico di Angelo.”

               Luckily, as he introduced himself, the other boy seemed to find his courage.

               “Neville Longbottom,” he said quickly, appearing relieved to be done afterward.

               “Hello new friends, I am Luna Lovegood,” she smiled, “I am in the fourth year, with Ginny,” she looked to the redhead girl, “but instead of Gryffindor, I am in Ravenclaw.”

                _Ravenclaw, what does- oh. That’s one of the houses._

               “ _Wit beyond measure is a man’s greatest treasure_ ,” Luna sang.

               Harry and Neville looked at one another with raised eyebrows and Ginny suppressed a giggle. Nico kind of nodded, thinking about some of the Athena children.

               “Which house are you in?” Ginny asked Nico.

               “I am not in one yet,” he replied and quickly got up, “I have to go… find some people before we get there, bye.”

               And Nico rushed out of the compartment despite the other student’s surprises.

               As he walked away he could hear Luna.

               “He doesn’t seem to like people…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe after this we'll finally be at Hogwarts!!! Man, I am so excited. Leave a comment and stuff :)


	4. New Kids and Invisible Horses That Are Not... Invisible Anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a chapter to set things up, so it is pretty lame and more of just a filler to get people one track and stuff like that. I am pretty much reading the book as I write this and add stuff when I see fit... and some of the wording is the same, but whatever, they will become more original as it goes on!  
> The next one is the same, but they are gonna get longer and better, trust me!!
> 
> Edited: 5/18/2018

              Harry couldn’t keep the strange boy out of his mind, the way he looked and how he was just screamed that he wasn’t a normal wizard. Yet, the only reason Harry couldn’t stop thinking about him, -was his name Nico? Yeah, it was Nico di Angelo- was because Harry realized he forgot to tell Ron and Hermione about Nico and the two other kids' appearances outside of his trial. To be honest, Harry was so relieved that he could go to Hogwarts at the end of the hearing that he had forgotten that detail.

              However, to see Nico again just felt like a... strange omen. And Harry couldn’t quite tell if it was a good or bad one.

              Despite this taking up his mind, Harry kept his mouth shut, waiting to tell Hermione and Ron later. 

              Of course, that didn’t stop the others in the compartment from talking about Nico when he ran out the moment Ginny asked him which house he was in. The conversation had consisted of mostly questions about his house, his age, and why he was here, along with a few theories thrown in. After a few minutes, however, their conversation changed back to more regular topics.

              Harry was glad to get off of the train, not only because of Malfoy’s taunts, which only made him worry more as it sounded as if the Slytherin had known about his godfather's animagi status, but because he thought could finally talk to Hermione and Ron alone.

              However, when they got off the train together after a brief reunion, the two new prefects once again had to return back to their prefect duties. Harry only became a bit more depressed when he realized that he couldn’t hear Hagrid’s calls to the first years; instead, it was Professor Grubbyplank’s.

              “First years line up over here, please! First- oh- oh right, first years and transfers to me!”

              “Where’s Hagrid?” Harry mumbled to himself, crestfallen.

              Ginny appeared behind him, not hearing what Harry said.

              “I didn’t know Hogwarts accepted transfers, don’t they invite you and not the other way around?” Ginny asked and then she paused, “Wait. The boy who came in without a house, he must have been a transfer! That makes sense... he isn’t as small as a normal first year...”

              Sure enough, just as Ginny spoke of him Harry noticed the familiar black hair walking towards Professor Grubbyplank, along with the two other students that he had seen in the Ministry of Magic.

              When he got separated from Ginny, Harry found himself thinking about Hagrid and the new students as he tried to find Hermione and Ron. _Surely those two were done with their prefect duties now._

              Then Harry noticed the strange horses were strapped into the carriage; creatures he had never seen before.

              They were like skeleton horses, yet, covered with thin black skin, had a strange dragonish face, pure white eyes, and leathery wings.

              When Ron and Hermione finally did come over after performing their prefect duties, he realized that no matter how much Harry pointed at the horse things, Ron couldn’t see them.

              Just as Harry had resigned his questioning and was going to get into the carriage, he heard a dreamy voice from behind him.

              “I can see them too, since my first year too. Don’t worry. You’re just as sane as me.”

              Harry didn’t feel much better at Luna’s words, not since Ginny introduced the blonde as Loony Luna. Maybe he was going crazy too.


	5. Oh No! The Woman That Tried to Jail Me is Here! Oh, Yeah, and the Hat Sings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, going over stuff, and in case you forgot, I have the hat's song! Found it online so that I wouldn't have to type it all out. Yeh, I have it because... it is important for the next chapter and the rest of the story ;)  
> Yeah, the next chapter stuff is gonna happen that is original (somewhat), so that's when it'll get interesting. Have an alright time with this while you wait (my updating for this fanfic will be mostly random, but I'll post right when I go over it :)
> 
> Edited: 5/18/30

               “Maybe Hagrid is just not back yet. You know- from his mission- the thing he was doing over the summer for Dumbledore,” Harry whispered to the others.

               Hermione and Ron nodded.

               Thankfully, the two showed up at the Welcoming Feast. Like normal, all of the different houses were seated at their own tables, as well as the professors at their own at the back of the Great Hall, and it seemed like everyone was back... ~~Well, not everyone.~~ Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in their regular spot, waiting for the Sorting Ceremony to begin and finally eat. 

               “Wait, who is _that_?” Hermione asked with a slight disgust, looking at the professor's long table.

               Harry found his eyes wandering over Dumbledore before landing on a rather stout woman, with curly, short brown hair, wearing a cardigan over her rodes that was a very ugly shade of pink and a matching ugly pink Alice band on her head.

               The woman turned her head and Harry immediately recognized her toadlike face and prominent eyes.

               “It’s that Umbridge woman!” Harry answered.

               “Who?” asked Hermione.

               “She was at my hearing, she was the one that thought I was guilty, she works for Fudge!”

               Ron laughed at her clothes, which stood out like a sore thumb amongst the other Professors.

               “Why would she be here, then?” Hermione frowned.

               Harry didn't respond as he continued to watch the woman. Umbridge stayed quiet as she looked around at the other teachers, her frown becoming more and more apparent. _Why would she be here?_

               Yet, his attention turned to as he looked at the rest of the table. Harry didn’t ask why Professor Grubbyplank shuffled into the seat in that was normally Hagrid’s. He knew why and his mood still dampened further because of it.

               That was then the first years came in, all walking in a line, nearly trembling and cowering under the other student’s gazes.

 _Finally,_ Harry thought.

               The first three people who were leading the line was none other than the two boys and girl that he had seen in the Ministry. The brother and sister looked around the room as if it was the greatest thing they have ever seen; their eyes sparkling and their mouths open in a gasp at the beauty, especially the ceiling and floating candles.

               And there was Nico, walking behind them like a shadow, his head was down, yet his eyes were still curiously looking around.

               Harry didn’t notice the hat and the stool being brought out by Professor McGonagall until it was already there, for he just stared at the three transfers.

              _Why would they come here now? After Cedric…_

               Harry shook his head; he didn’t want to think about him. He wanted to forget about that terrible time. Thinking about it meant facing what had happened, and no, no... No, Harry wanted to avoid that as much as possible, especially here. Harry's summer was already consumed by it, his time back at Hogwarts won't be.

               Harry found himself staring at them, though lost in thought, that was, until Nico’s looked straight at him and he looked quickly away from the other boy.

               Nico seemed intense, with his dark brown eyes with grey bags under them and with his pale skin; the boy looked less human and more terrifying. Other than appearing inhuman, Harry couldn't help as he was reminded of his most hated teacher: Professor Snape.

               The students quieted down and Harry’s attention turned to the hat, who opened a rip like a mouth and began to sing.

 

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning_

_To make the world’s best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale_

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach just those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name."_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When they first came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure blood-wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last, there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_As they were once meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into houses_

_Because that is what I'm for._

_But this year I'll go further_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still, I worry that it's wrong._

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still, I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear_

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you ..._

_Let the sorting begin._


	6. Congrats, I Don’t Care About What You Want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 5/18/18

               “What in Hades, is the song suppose to be as long as like that?” Marvus asked, smiling as his sister giggled at his comment.

               A loud applause and whispers broke out amongst the young witches and wizards; Nico could spy all of the rest of the students giving each other questioning glances. As the applause began to quiet down, the noise level stayed just as high as more students began to talk.

                _So this is probably not normal._

               “I don’t know, you two are the ones who know more about Hogwarts than I do,” Nico snapped at them quietly.

               At that Marvus tried to hold in a chuckle and failed miserably.

               The son of Hades rolled his eyes and as he did so they caught onto something silvery. Nico looked up and he had realized there were ghosts here. And a lot of them.

               All of the ghosts gleamed like silver and Nico remembered how his father complained about the number of ghosts on the premise of Hogwarts. There was no doubt the ghosts hadn’t sensed his lineage just yet as the son of Hades looked at one with an older outfit that reminded him of an old bard. He was even wearing a Ruff. Nico made a slightly disgusted face at the old fashion taste.

               Suddenly the ghost looked back at Nico. The ghost ceased talking to some Gryffindors and stiffly stood up straight like he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.

               Nico’s eyebrow rose in surprise.

              _Maybe they do know._

               Nico quickly looked back to the front, pretending that nothing happened.

               “Guys, shut up, we have to be good role models here,” Melody said sternly, yet a grin broke through before she could finish her order.

               Just as Melody stopped talking the room became quiet and Nico noticed one of the teachers giving the rest of the students the look of ‘be quiet or I will incinerate you’, reminding the demigod of Mr. D. When the professor deemed it silent enough, she began to look at the long sheet of parchment, then urgently looked up as if she had forgotten something.

               And her eyes landed on them in the front of the line.

               “Oh, the transfer students,” she muttered and then looked at… the sides of the parchment? She was obviously searching for something written there.

               As the older woman was reading the parchment, an older man walked in front, who had a long silvery beard and a purple robe, with half-moon spectacles perched on his nose- Dumbledore is what the Ares had called him- who quickly motioned for Melody, Marvus, and Nico to come forward.

               While the twins eagerly walked up to him, Nico took a bit a time before following the two, carefully looking back at the first years they left behind them.

               Murmurs erupted from the tables; probably because people now began to realize that they weren’t large first years, but older students. Transfer students.

               Dumbledore let the three students turn back toward the rest of the school and only now did Marvus and Melody start to become as nervous as Nico, their fingers twitching and eyes darting across the room.

               Just as the headmaster began to speak, the large dining hall became silent.

               “This year, we have the privilege to welcome three new fifth years from our sister school in America, the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here, they will be sorted before the first years,” Dumbledore smiled and nodded, then looked over to each of the houses, “I suspect each of you, who has the opportunity, will help these students and treat them well, as you all do with all first years.”

               There were a few laughs, but then the older woman silenced the crowd and turned back to her parchment.

               “Di Angelo, Nico.”

               When the women said Nico's name, the demigod momentarily forgot what he was supposed to do. He stood numbingly as the twins went back towards the line of the first years. Then Nico quickly remembered the conversations he had with the twins on the train after he returned to them from Harry Potter's compartment.

               

                _“The hat sees into your mind! And it’s all they have to do in order to sort you into one of the four houses!” Melody said, excitement welling on her face, almost jumping off the walls again._

_Marvus nodded._

_“When they call our names you have to walk up and sit in the stool and Professor McGonagall will put it on your head… Well, I don’t know if she is still there, but she did that for our mom!”_

 

               Nico walked forward, feeling the stares and a few murmurs from the other students.

                _Why would they do this in front of the entire school? How much worse can you make new kids feel?_

               When Nico sat on the stool he felt the large hat being placed on his head.

                _Oh._

               Nico visibly jumped on the stool from hearing the voice inside his head, which earned a few laughs from the student body.

                _You don't see many demigods around here and yet, here you are..._ It continued _, And for a mission? To protect Harry Potter? Oh, yes, yes, I can see that boy as a lot of important things in his future, a very noble and important deed, what about you? What do you want?_

               What? Nico thought back. 

               Nico’s eyebrows furrowed, trying to catch up to what the hat was saying.

                _I am talking about your sorting... You only want to be in Gryffindor to protect the boy… but you can very well be in Slytherin._

               Slytherin? Why- how could I be in there? In the evil house? No thanks, it has a bad reputation for a reason.

                _That is because of some, but not all. You know better than me that some people judge a book by its cover._

 Nico scowled, shaking his head.

               But I'll instantly be an outcast! All those stories and stuff that Marvus and Melody said- no!

                _Oh, oh yes, to the other houses, but you are used to that, no? Being a son of Hades certainly does bring about those perks…_

               Perks? Why would you say-

                _Slytherin is for the cunning, resourceful, and ambitious students, categories you definitely fit into. Certainly, you have to have had them all in some of your situations, being on the streets, on your own, and don’t forget… that other place._

               The hat shuddered violently on his head.

                _I think Slytherin is the best house for you, for all that you have done to better yourself and your situation. You wanted more and you achieved it so, undoubtedly this house would further your success in your goals. Indeed, you can also serve as a bridge to the rest of the houses, yes, that is the best reason to choose Slytherin…_

               What bridge? I don't need to be a bridge, I need to be in Gryffindor to get this mission over with! I need to just protect Harry, help him destroy the Voldy-what’s his name, and get out of here!

                _They will need you, not just Slytherins, but all the houses... How else are they to change being surrounded by other lost souls… besides, you have that other demigod to help you, they can go into Gryffindor…_

                _Sometimes you have to take matters into your own hands, figuratively for me... You aren't a real student here, not like the others, I can do this, it isn't against my design... I know you can't see it now, but hopefully, you'll see later why I need to do this, why you need to be in-_

               “-Slytherin!”

               The long row of students wearing colors of green and silver rose up and cheered.

               All Nico stare at them with surprise... and then to Melody and Marvus, who looked like deer caught in headlights too. Nico stayed unmoving and Marvus inched forward, walking up to him.

               “Uh, we can talk about this later, go join them or you'll look like you don't want to be there,” Marvus whispered, glancing at the Slytherin table.

               There was already a group staring at him distrustingly. Abruptly, the son of Hades’s legs seemed to work.

               “I don't want to be there with them!” Nico whispered to Melody and Marvus as he walked past the twins.

               As Nico lumbered over the to table, quite unsure about where to sit as there was a continued cheering and jostling of congratulations, so he kept on walking down the long table... Until this whitish-blonde boy with grey eyes waved him over.

               “Jones, Marvus!” McGonagall called.

               Nico internally thought _whatever_ and quickly sat across from the other boy.

               To the pale boy's right and left was rather large boys that reminded Nicco of the Ares kids… yet there seemed to not be much in their minds, or even there; their faces rather blank and bored. To the right of Nico was a rather gorgeous black boy and to the left of him was a girl with brown hair.

               The pale boy who waved Nico over smiled, happy that Nico sat near him, yet the smile seemed to be as if Nico was an object rather than a person.

               “I am Malfoy. Draco Malfoy,” Draco put out his hand across from the table and smirked.

                _Oh, my gods, kid, you just heard what my name was, are we really doing this?_

               “Nico di Angelo.”

               And the demigod shook hands with the other boy and Nico noticed that Draco wasn't all too happy with his lack of emotion or comments.

                _Must be a famous Pure-blood family._

               Melody explained that aspect of the wizarding society, which still seemed very… old. An old problem that serves no purpose and frankly, made Nico angry. What the son of Hades couldn’t tell was if the disappointment came from the lack of reaction to Malfoy’s name or lack of stories about his own.

               “This is Goyle, Crabbe,” Draco said, gesturing to the brainless boys beside him, who seemed to be staring off into the distance with blank eyes, “Blaise and Parkinson-” -to the boy and girl beside Nico- “How is the school in America, has it gone down to the dumps like this hogwash?”

                _You know what? I don't care about anything at this point. I am done with this magical school, magic hats that don't listen to you, and magical people that are pompous children._

               That was when Nico decided he didn’t care about his reputation at this new school, if his stories didn’t make sense, or about wizard politics and social norms. This was the final straw to his already small and insignificant patience on the quest.

               So the demigod settled on the lamest answer that didn't say much.

               “I don't really know, I don't go out much,” Nico said emotionlessly.

                _I should have just sat next to no one. I want out... but this time I can't just leave, there are people and dinner is about to be served._ Nico sighed _, looks like I am going to suffer._

               At that response, Draco looked at the demigod weird.

               “Er. Okay… so what does your parents do?” Draco asked, as of still trying to figure him out.

               “Hufflepuff!” the Hat called out.

               Nico attention turned to see Marvus, his metal leg making a rather loud thump as he ran to the people with the colors of black and yellow, whooping and high-fiving everyone he passed.

               The Slytherins looked over to the scene with disgust.

               “Why would anyone want to be in such a sorry excuse of a house? I’d rather be in Azkaban; better to have my soul sucked out than have to become such rubbish,” Draco said, scoffing.

               The rest of the group burst into laughter.

               Nico was momentarily happy that he evaded the Draco’s question, for Nico and the Ares twins haven't discussed exactly what his backstory should be. Yet, as Nico has thought before, he actually doesn’t care. Okay, the demigod does, but that’s because things might get complicated if he doesn’t.

               However, his relief turned cold as he processed what Draco had said.

               “Jones, Melody!”

               “You probably shouldn't say that around Marvus, or you'll get beaten to a pulp,” Nico stated as he watched some of the Hufflepuffs’s that received the high-fives from Marvus hold their hands, looking shocked at the strength and hurt that was their palms, yet they still smiled at their new member.

               “What?” Draco said, as if he was threatened, “But he’s a bloody Hufflepuff!”

                _And a son of Ares, god of war,_ Nico thought.

               Marvus had a little trouble swinging his metal leg over the bench, but after using his arms to lift it in, he quickly settled down with his new housemates.

               Melody watched him, looking as if she was about to help, but finally situated herself on the stool.

               “Trust me on this, I’ve been with them for the past month,” Nico answered.

              _Sure, willingly, but... not really._

               “Gryffindor!”

               Melody bounded over the table with the people wearing the orange and red colors. This group seemed more enthusiastic than the rest, almost to the extreme, jumping up and high fiving one another before finding her. She quickly placed herself close to Harry Potter, which was next to these two redheaded boys, who looked like exact copies of each other.

               And they had the look most of the Hermes children had before one of their pranks went down.

               “Ugh, even worse!” Draco said, and continued to make a daunt which most of the surrounding Slytherins giggled at again.

               Nico became silent.

                _Why did the hat put me here? What made it think this was such a good idea?_ Nico asked himself once more, _To make a bridge? What a joke._

               “Di Angelo?” A feminine voice asked.

               The demigod looked over to his left. Pansy Parkinson.

               She had a bit of chopped up brown hair, hastily put into a ponytail, and cold and calculating eyes. Pansy eyed him and instead of becoming scared Nico sighed internally.

               “Why was your face like that when that Hat called you to join Slytherin? Did you want to go into the other disastrous houses?” Pansy questioned hastily.

               Nico frowned at her.

               He knows it isn’t good to do that; most of the demigods back at camp flinch or look away from him. Nico thought it might be because of the bags under his eyes or something. Or maybe it was because he accidentally sends out an aura of death. Who knows.

               However, her expression didn’t even change as she waited for his reply.

               “Maybe I did,” Nico mumbled.

               “Well, hopefully, you’d appreciated being here,” she said, sternly, and her eyes wandered to the first years up ahead, “Everyone who is in this house should.”

               Nico rolled his eyes and sighed.

               “Yeah, alright.”

               Pansy scowled and shook her head.

               The Slytherin girl didn’t talk to him during the rest of the sorting. Most of the houses didn’t make any sounds, only a few soft whispers, and then rambunctious cheering and clapping as a first year was sorted into their house. Gryffindor was by far the loudest and most extreme, but all of the others easily tied with one another.

               Nico was thankful to not talk to anyone. He was still fuming… about everything. Learning magic, going to school, being sorted into the wrong house, not seeing Will and some new friends every day.

               Well, the son of Hades had already decided he was going to Iris message Will that day.

               But that is not what he was thinking about! No! That is not the only important thing, the only thing so far making this experience bearable.

                _Definitely not._

_Because Will and the rest of them aren’t here. So it isn’t the same. It isn’t as nice..._

               Nico almost didn’t notice the older, bearded man, whose facial hair was long and silvery, standing out against his purple robes like he did when he had welcomed the demigods. Only when Dumbledore walked up and held his arms open wide at the small podium, smiling brightly, did Nico find the wizard again.

               The demigod could hear snide remarks about the headmaster from Draco, to once again the surrounding Slytherins laughed.

                _I am just going to love this whole experience, aren’t I?_ Nico thought sarcastically.

               “To our newcomers, welcome! To our old hands- welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!” Dumbledore exclaimed.

               At once food appeared on the table and Nico nearly jumped at the sight. The son of Hades quickly calmed down once he began to look at it all.

               The food looked surprisingly good, and with some dishes that he didn’t even recognize, consisting of pies, plates of vegetables, bread, sauces, and strange liquid orange substance. It definitely didn’t look like orange juice to Nico, that was certain.

               He didn’t realize how hungry he was until now.

               The Slytherins beside him began to pile foods on their plates and did the same.

               Nico had gratefully already told Melody and Marvus that they shouldn't sacrifice food to the gods, mostly to blend in, plus, all demigod understood that things were different on gods-sent mission.

                _Right now, being at this very school is a good enough offering_ , thought Nico.

 

               “Why isn't there many transfers? Well, come on guys, use some common sense. I mean, how many kids are really gonna move to different countries? Huh?” Melody laughed at the rest of the Gryffindor's reactions, who were first shocked, but slowly nodded at her reasoning.

               The Weasley twins have already appreciated her humor and it seems the rest sitting around her had approved of Melody's overwhelming personality. She had started to get on the talking spree because once the food appeared, most of the Gryffindors had all started to eat up… and ask questions.

               “Why come here in the first place?” Fred asked, grinning, as if her answer would be something strange.

               “Yeah, I would love to hunker up in that tropical weather and cities, all the opportunities ya got here is that you might catch the crazies from Harry over there,” George added, laughing a little.

               George leaned over to shove Harry Potter, interrupting his conversation with Hermione and Ron, and the twins laughed at his annoyed face.

               “At least that’s what the Daily Prophet says,” Fred said, grinning as Hermione shot them a few looks like a stern parent, whereas Harry appeared just angry. Only Ron was minorly unaware as he was shoving some food in his mouth.

               “Well, you know that I say,” Melody leaned in close, having a glint of mischief and facade of seriousness, “All those newspapers are just propaganda to hide what is really going on, which I am guessing is something _big_.”

               She silently looked at all of them, with an emotionless face.

               Suddenly Melody started laughing and it took the twins a few moments to join in as they looked at each other.

               “From your looks, it is like there is something really going on,” Fred said.

               Melody peered at the two calculatingly.

                _Huh, they must know too._

 

               When the food disappeared, Nico had long ago stopped eating. The demigod was still getting used to the bigger available portions and was on a sort of a diet designed by Will in order to eat more so that ‘he has all the calories to do all that exercise that he does.'

               Nico tried to pay attention as the headmaster started to walk up and talk again, but he didn't do so well. What the demigod got was: don’t go in the forest, no magic in hallways, Mr. Filch has the rest of the rules, new teachers, something about something. However, Dumbledore abruptly stopped and looked over at this ugly bright pink woman.

               The demigod realized he had seen her before... at Harry’s trial.

               Nico could remember his eyes nearly burning from her bright pink bow in her hair, the pink cardigan over her robes, and that sickly sweet smile that told everyone that she very much saw them as significant as rodents. Though Nico was sure Dumbledore would do something, the wizard surprisingly let the woman take over.

               The rest of the teachers didn’t hide their surprise and disgust as the newest member of the staff wanted to talk.

               “Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome,” she said, with a girlish and very high pitched voice.

               Nico had always been fine with that… but her and her voice. Something was very off that left the demigod feeling very uncomfortable and agitated.

               She cleared her throat at the students before her.

               “Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!”

               She smiled, quite forcibly, once more, though as no one said anything back. The woman took it as an invitation to keep talking.

               “And to see such smiling faces looking back at me!”

               Nico felt something shrivel up and die inside of him. Gods, it reminded him of the times when his teachers would treat them as if he and the rest of the students were brainless meat sacks.

               The demigods looked to the side and noticed many people were just as pleased with the greeting as him. Nico also noticed there were others looking around, trying to see if anyone really _was_ smiling.

               In short, the answer was no.

               The awkward pink lady began to continue to speak.

               “I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I’m sure we’ll be good friends!”

               Nico looked over to Pansy, her face showing the same disgust.

               “Who is this?” He asked, hoping that she was just a staff he’ll never have to see again after this dinner.

               The lady was still talking, but Nico decided whatever she is going to say is probably not that important at the moment. Pansy looked over to the demigod, her eyebrows quirking up.

               “You didn’t listen, did you?” Pansy asked, to which Nico gave her the look of  _of course I didn’t_ , “She’s Mrs. Umbridge, the new Dark Arts professor and-”

               Nico didn’t hold in his snort to which she frowned at him.

               “As I was saying, she is the new Dark Arts professor sent in from the Ministry of Magic. They realized this school was quickly going off the deep end, much like the rest of the finer wizard institutions with some of these _new_ ideas.”

               Then Pansy rolled her eyes.

               “However, this is not what I had in mind to improve the situation. We already have one bloody mindless bloke, we don’t need two.”

               Nico nodded, not really getting who the other ‘bloody mindless bloke’ was, but he was done with thinking. Soon enough, the speech was all over, and everyone was dismissed to go to bed for the night.

               “I can show you where your dorm is, but you'll have to deal with the first years,” Pansy grunted, obviously annoyed, "as a prefect I have to show them around and hold their hand for everything.

               “Oh, gee,” Nico stood up to join her, “I’ll fit right in.”

               The demigod could see Pansy smirk as he followed her.

 

               As Hermione and Ron left to perform more prefect duties, Harry found himself looking at the first years that the two were gathering to lead to them to their new dorms… and Harry couldn’t remember being that tiny. As he was thinking, Harry noticed some of the boys looking at one another, stealing glances at him, but instead of the normal talking about how he was the Boy Who Lived, he could tell that they had read the Daily Prophet, for they looked at him with horrified expressions.

               Harry’s softer mood turned sour.

               He should have known that this would happen, after all of what the Daily Prophet was saying. Why was this still bothering him so much?

               “Hey, Haaaaaarrry,” a girl singsonged closer to him and suddenly a strong hand on his shoulder and whipped his body around.

               Harry found himself face to face with a dark-skinned girl, who had wild dark brown curly hair. It was one of the transfers, the one that had been placed into Gryffindor... The one that was annoying Harry, Hermione, and Ron with Fred and George. 

               Now that Harry was closer to her, he could notice a few small scars on her face and her eyes were brown as well, but… very pretty, it reminded him of chocolate.

               “I am Melody Jones,” she held her hand out that she had just used to reposition him.

                _Hadn’t she read the Daily Prophet? Why was she talking to him? Where were the Weasley twins that she was talking to before?_

               “Er, hello Melody Jones, I’m Harry Potter,” he took her hand and didn’t hold in a gasp as she pulled him suddenly close, close enough to whisper into his ear.

               “Don’t let those dumb youngins get you down,” Melody said confidently, nodding at him as she backed up/pushed him away.

               Harry didn’t know what to do, quite torn between wanting to slink away awkwardly saying he has to go somewhere or to stay, with the possibility of learning she was just as loony as Luna.

               “Uh, since I didn’t know Ron and Hermione when and where they left, can you show me where our dormitories will be? I didn’t want to be around such little midgets,” Melody's face became gentle, “they are just so tiny and frail.”

               Harry nodded and the feeling of wanting to leave her faded.

               “Sure, you can follow me,” he said and when Harry turned around he could feel and see more points and stares from even inside the dining hall, “but, uh, that is if you want to be seen with a supposed crazy person.”

               Melody didn’t even blink.

               “Oh, it doesn’t matter, Fred and George already told me about that,” she smiled, “Plus, you aren’t crazy, I’ve seen crazy.”

               Harry didn’t know what to make of her face as she said the last part of her sentence… a part of him guessed that she had. Whatever it was, Harry probably didn’t want to know how.

               “Er, alright.”

               And Harry began to lead her toward the Gryffindor Common room with mixed feelings about the transfer student.

               Even if she was a little strange, he felt better from her words.

 

               Nico stared up from his four-poster bed, hearing three other Slytherin boys sleep. He couldn’t really remember their names at the time as he just went over what had happened that day… that he was actually going to Hogwarts… and was going to be there until the quest could be complete.

               Which might as well be years.

               Nico looked over at the sleeping forms of underneath blankets and after deciding it was worth the risk, got out of bed and walked into the common room. His feet felt cold on the stone dungeon floor, but with the rather huge pajamas he wore, the rest of himself was cozy.

               He rested down in one of the couches, his feet up on the cushion and hugged his knees.

               The common room looked very nice, yet much like his cabin back at home, with stone walls, ceiling, and floor. It was decorated with snakes and the house's colors, black and green, all over the room, curtains, tables, chairs, and couches. Nico peered all over the room, taking in the rather beautiful, yet weird strange and ominous setting.

               “Nico!”

               The son of Hades quickly jumped and his legs splayed out in front, nearly hitting a nearby black coffee table.

               “Will?”

               On the coffee table, Nico could see a familiar face with a mop of blonde hair. Looks like Will Iris Messaged him first.

               “Death Boy, how was the school? Does it look cool there?”

                _Why is he bothering to ask me this now?_ Nico thought, but overall, he couldn’t but be happy.

               Nico leaned over to see Will and began to pull up a chair closer to the table as he answered the other boy.

               “Yeah, it’s nice, what about you? What’s going on there?”

               Will’s face instantly lit up.

               “That old people’s home accepted me! I am going to be an assistant, you know, help some elders around the house, make sure they take their medicine,” the son of Apollo scratched his head, his excitement ceasing due to thought, “It will be very different from Camp Half-Blood and I won’t be able to really do anything major until I volunteer for this… I think I will get used to it, I mean, just the lack of things going on is the only weird part… and my siblings are off to school.”

               Nico nodded.

               “You’ll do fine, I know you will.”

               Will smiled once again, “I mean, I took care of you, and your technically, like, eighty years old.”

               The son of Apollo laughed as Nico rolled his eyes. However, the son of Hades couldn’t hide his smile.

               Yet, Will suddenly stopped and then his eyes narrowed.

               “It’s eight here, Nico, do you know what that means?”

               “What?” the Nico said, feigning innocence.

                _Oh, no. Come on, right now?_

               “That it is _well_ past your bedtime. Even if you don’t fall asleep, it would be good to rest your body! Gods, how could I have not figured that out sooner, oh, well, remember what I told you to help you fall asleep and goodnight!”

               The Iris message ended as Will put his hand through the image and tt left Nico alone in the quiet common room.

               Smiling, Nico went back to his dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe college is... eh, very nice, yet I miss a lot of people. It is strange, thinking the I'll be here for so long... I miss my twin. I miss her a lot.  
> I am having somewhat writer's block on the other fanfic I am doing, so I did this one instead! (don't worry because I am gonna update the other one this weekend). This was long because I am basing off how JK Rowling sliced her chapters and I needed to write a lot in this timeframe! yay! expect more of that!  
> So yeah, this is Nico, to explain why he is annoying and salty in this story :) and, hehe, foreshadowing!!  
> Comment and correct me, thanks :D


	7. The First Day Always Sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is, of course, so you guys can meet some of the Slytherins that you all know and love... but not really know because JKR didn't have enough time or space to give them personalities (she always had so much, even if it is a little annoying, she was dealing with so many characters and events, it is very understandable). So I did! Hopefully they are alright!  
> hehe, guess what? I joined the freaking quidditch team in my college. Hell yeah.
> 
> Edited: 6/10/18

                Harry wasn't in a good mood. Not after Seamus clearly showed how he thought Harry was crazy by leaving the dorm as fast as he possibly could manage that morning.

               “What’s wrong Harry, you look absolutely-” Hermione asked as she caught up with Ron and Harry, but quickly stopped as she spied a parchment on the common room board, “Oh for heaven’s sake.”

GALLONS OF GALLEONS!

Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings? Like to earn a little extra gold?

Contact Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor common room,

for simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs

(WE REGRET THAT ALL WORK IS UNDERTAKEN AT APPLICANT’S OWN RISK)

 

               “Huh, some extra money?” Melody said, staring at the parchment.

               “No, no,” Hermione quickly strolled over to it and ripped the parchment off, revealing another notice of all of the dates going to Hogsmeade, “This isn’t going to happen.”

               Quickly Hermione looked over to Ron.

               “We have to talk to them about this.”

               From the expression on Ron’s face, he very much did not want talk to his brothers at all.

               “Oh, I can talk to them, pick me!” Melody said, joining the trio, who all seemed to sigh at her contribution.

               Hermione quieted and looked over to Harry, “So why do you look so angry this morning?”

 

               Nico walked into the Great Hall alone.

               And the demigod only stopped in the beginning when he heard a loud and dramatic groan.

               Quickly he stopped to look near the Gryffindor table, only to see Melody talking to Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

               “O.W.L.S? That’s this year?” Melody said, frowning, then she slowly went to the ground, as if melting until the whole front half of her whole body was on the floor, then she muttered into the marble, “I have to take the O.W.L.S? One of the biggest wizarding tests there is? My first year here?... Please bring me death.”

               Hermione seemed to try to not look at the demigod on the floor, while Ron and Harry nodded to each other, feeling the same way about the wizard tests.

               Nico stayed for a while, then continued walking to the Slytherin table and quickly sat down. Alone. Or at least he tried.

               Just as he was moving some food to his plate he felt a person sit next to him and his eyes moved to see the figure.

               Pansy Parkinson.

               “Gosh, you look like a great ray of sunshine, don’t you?” she said sarcastically, though with an expressionless face, already moving some sausages to her plate.

               The only way the demigod could tell it was sarcastic was because no one would ever say that as an insult.

               “I try to be,” Nico said back, getting some more food onto his plate.

               “Pansy, why didn’t you wait for-” the newer Slytherin girl stopped mid-sentence and looked at Nico, “Oh.”

               She had long blonde hair, straightened with a very sparkly hair clip keeping all of her hair out of her face. However, just as she noticed Nico was there, she seemed to have stopped trying to talk at all; frozen in place.

               “Daphne, it’s fine, remember the transfer, from yesterday?” Pansy said, nearly sighing on her plate.

               Daphne still seemed a bit frozen, but nodded.

                _Probably doesn't like talking to new people… I think this one could be good._

               Up behind her came another girl, who was much bulkier, with black hair and a large jaw to fit with the rest of her bulky body. Now that Nico really looked at her, he noticed that she could probably easily take him out, either by tackling or punching. The demigod’s eyes widened as the second girl somewhat pushed past Daphne, yet at the same time, it looked like a gentle pat.

                _Huh._

               “It’s just some new kid, he’s fine,” She said with a gutter-like voice as she sat across from Nico and Pansy.

               Daphne seemed to relax, only by a little bit, and sat down next to the bulky girl.

               “Okay, di Angelo, meet Daphne Greengrass,” Pansy gestured to the pretty blonde, then to the larger built girl, “And Millicent Bulstrode.”

               The other girls merely nodded at him. Nico did a weak little wave from across the table.

               “Wait, where’s Tracey?” Pansy asked, stabbing some of the potatoes with her fork.

               Only Daphne looked up to answer her; Millicent had already started moving some food on her plate.

               “She told me she was sleeping in,” Daphne shrugged, then went back to eating breakfast.

               Pansy sighed again.

               “She is gonna do this the entire year, isn’t she? Then we’ll have all those snacks in our dorm since she always forgets to come to breakfast. Snacks then crumbs,” Pansy rolled her eyes, “di Angelo, when you’re done, let’s leave.”

               Nico almost coughed into his food.

               “What, why?”

                _Was this just a way to get closer to him? Why was she suddenly introducing all of her friends? Is this some weird type of olive branch from her?_

               “You need someone to show you to your classes, don’t you?” Pansy drank some water and slammed it down on the table, “And as a prefect, I can help you out. Or at least I should. Professor Snape chose me for a reason.”

 

               Harry’s first class was History of Magic.

               Professor Binns’s class only seemed to lighten up as Melody was in the class with the Gryffindors. She seemed so excited to know that he was a ghost and couldn’t help as she grinned at the teacher. Professor Binns, however, only asked her name, made her repeat it to the rest of the students, then went back to droning on about the Giant Wars.

               Ron and Harry couldn’t pay attention and ended up playing hangman on the corner of their parchments, while Hermione gave them dirty looks out of the corner of her eye.

               Harry noticed that Melody actually took notes, though there were a lot of scratch-outs across the parchment as well as thousands of doodles all along the sides.

               When it was over, Hermione still gave Harry and Ron cold looks.

               “How would it be that I refused to lend you my notes this year?”

               “Then we’d fail our O.W.L.S,” Ron said, packing up the rest of his stuff from the desk, “If you want that on your conscience-”

               “I wouldn’t care,” Melody interrupted.

               Ron momentarily stopped as Melody placed her elbow on Hermione’s shoulders and the later witch jumped slightly. Harry realized Melody had shoved her parchment and quill and hurried over here just to do that.

               Harry didn’t realize how tall Melody was until that moment… maybe she was as tall as him, even after he had grown so much over the summer.

               Ron glared at Melody.

               She merely looked back with an innocent face.

               “What? If I have to suffer and take notes, I want all of my classmates to suffer with me. That’s what friendship is for,” she said cheerfully.

               Hermione shrugged off the other girl’s elbow and Ron still glared at Melody.

               “Hey, Hermione, what class are you going to next?” All of Melody’s attention turned to Hermione, ignoring Ron and Harry, “I need someone to show me where to go since this place is a literal maze, like how can you guys even remember where to go? And mind if you give me a whole look around for my classes?”

               Hermione didn’t seem too happy about the prospect, but she nodded, glancing at Harry and Ron one before leading the other girl away, “Sure, just give me your schedule. Huh, you have the same classes as Harry and Ron. Well, next one on your list is…”

               As the two girls walked away Harry couldn’t help but think about what Hermione had said.

               “The transfer has the same schedule as us,” Harry said.

               However, Ron wasn’t paying attention as he and Harry started walking toward the courtyard.

               “Do you think Hermione would let us look at her notes?” He asked, now looking a little bit worried.

               It was a bit foggy outside and as Harry and Ron walked to their secluded corner, under a heavy dripping balcony, they could only see blurry figures of the rest of the students, either walking to their classes or relaxing during the break.

               The conversation they had there was mostly Ron going on about how strange and obnoxious Melody was, then someone came around the corner.

               “Hello, Harry!”

               It was Cho Chang.

               Harry felt his face become hot.

 

               After their conversation that only left Harry wanting to never be seen in public again, mostly because Ron was accusing Cho Chang of being not a ‘real fan’ of the Tornados, the two wizards had found Melody and Hermione already waiting down by the dungeons.

               Nico was there, quiet, but still there. However, he was standing near Pansy Parkinson and her friends, probably waiting for the rest of the Slytherins to arrive.

               Then Cho Chang talked to Harry again.

               And Harry must admit, he was getting hopeful and downright giddy talking to her… until right before class when Melody whispered into his ear ‘got a crush?’ At that moment he stopped smiling and quickly walked to the back of the classroom where he, Hermione, and Ron, sat together, ignoring Melody's comment.

               As everyone settled in their seats, Snape shut the classroom door, and it was suddenly silent.

               Only Nico and Melody still stood, the latter looking a bit more nervous whereas Nico… he almost looked as if he hadn’t slept and ceased to care about what was going on.

               “Oh, we have the two new students in this class,” Snape said, like it was an annoyance, “I can only hope that you two are up to this class’s… standards.”

               He walked up the rows.

               “If not you can talk to me after this class,” He started to eye most of the students until he found what he was looking for.

               “Gryffindor and Slytherin house prefects, I am going to hand the responsibility of making sure these new students won’t fall behind in my class… Miss Parkinson, you are assigned to Mr. di Angelo and Miss Granger you are assigned to Miss Jones, am I clear?”

               Hermione looked over at Melody, with somewhat of a disgruntled look, but nodded.

               Pansy, on the other hand, didn’t look so annoyed, and instead tried to usher him over, almost forcefully.

                _Wait, why didn’t Snape choose Draco? I know he is a prefect, from how he showed off his badge like a pompous peacock._ Harry thought, but quickly focused again.

               Snape didn’t start talking again until the assigned transfers were seated next to the prefects.

               Then, the professor went on about how they were going to take the O.W.L.S, which would eventually place them in class for the next year (either go on in N.E.W.T.S. or drop the class). Snape glanced at certain students, showing his suspicion of them failing.

               “What we will be starting off will be the Drought of Peace…”

               

               In short, Potions was horrible for Nico.

               And most of the class, apparently.

               Pansy glanced at his cauldron every five seconds and telling him to do this, do that, and the potion still didn’t turn out right. However, trying to read the board was a little hard for Nico and sometimes the when he thought he got it right… he didn’t.

               It was only toward the end did he find a solution: reading a step several times before he attempted to do it.

               However, that didn’t help him as Nico had already ruined the potion in the beginning.

               Yet, he noticed Professor Snape singled Harry, and only Harry, out for his terrible potion. The rest of the Slytherins seemed to get a kick out of it, smiling and laughing. Nico could tell from the Gryffindors that this was a common occurrence, the way they rolled their eyes or tried to ignore it.

               Nico looked over to Melody and her potion was only good because Hermione was helping her so much. The other demigod was also angry at Professor Snape, he could tell the way that she clearly was glaring daggers at him throughout the entire class, but said nothing.

               It was only toward the end of class did he realize that he never met the last girl of Pansy’s group.

               As Professor Snape called for the flagons, most of the students corked theirs and quickly left to the Great Hall for lunch. Nico took his time, after trying to figure out if he could actually touch his substance since he very well did not make the Drought of Peace.

               He wasn’t all happy about that… it would have been nice to somehow relax. After he figured out the potion, he could use it when he wanted to… All the times fighting monsters, he was pretty much always on alert. It would have been nice to have some peace once in a while.

               “Di Angelo, we can’t wait all day for you!” Pansy complained loudly.

               As Nico gathered all of his things in his bookbag he realized that the two girls that he had met at breakfast were waiting there as well, appearing just as impatient as Pansy.

               And one other girl.

               She was medium height with straight brown hair, pulled into a loose bun. There were strands falling out and from the look of it, her green and silver tie was not as neatly tied, and she looked as if she had just gotten out of bed. She had brown eyes and square glasses over her face.

               And she looked about as done as Nico with Hogwarts.

               “Oh, I forgot, this is Tracey Davis, Tracey Davis, meet Nico di Angelo.”

 

               “Hey, Harry!”

               Harry groaned at Melody’s loud voice as she came bounding up behind him. He was walking toward his next class, his hands already on the silver ladder leading to Trelawney’s classroom.

               He avoided Hermione and Ron after they were arguing, again, because he just couldn’t take it. He avoided them the rest of the lunch hour after he had brought up that they were  _driving him insane_ and at the moment he just wanted to be alone.

               “This is Divination, right?” she started to laugh a little, “Like what in Tartarus does that mean, though? Do we just see the future?”

               She started to make whimsical gestures with her hands.

               Harry wasn’t in the mood for jokes.

               “Yeah, if that’s what it means to have most of the predictions about my death and other terrible things, then sure, that’s what we bloody do in the class,” Harry growled.

               Melody’s face turned sour and she scowled.

               Harry, for some reason, couldn’t help but suddenly feel afraid of her. It was like a switch had gone off and she suddenly wasn't the person Harry thought she was.

               “You could just say you didn’t want to talk to me,” Melody said, rolling her eyes, “and if you aren’t going up, let me.”

               Harry for a moment was stunned and he moved out of the way to let her go up.

 

               “Why would you even come here, what is so awesome that wanted you to move to England?” Tracey asked.

               She had peppered Nico with questions like that for the whole lunch. Where are you from? How is it being a transfer, what was the past school like, what is it like back in the United States for wizards, wasn’t it really dumb there? It just went on and on and Nico did his best to answer all of them, which was a lot harder since he had to make up so many answers on the fly.

               “Ugh, Tracey, leave him alone!” Pansy snapped, “He has a lot on his plate and you don’t need to make him any more overwhelmed than he already is.”

               Pansy put some potatoes into her mouth at that and Tracey just shrugged.

               “Okay new kid, I guess I’ll give you a break. I am gonna go to Arithmancy again, the first class we had didn’t make too much sense. I could just ask him to teach me the whole lesson again, as usual. See you all at DADA,” Tracy said, and with that, she got up and left.

               Nico was relieved, but at the same confused. 

               “What’s DADA?” Nico asked.

               “The abbreviation for Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Pansy replied, her attention on Tracey as she was leaving.

               Millicent and Daphne only seemed to talk to each other after that and the conversation between Nico and the rest faded. Pansy, on the other hand, started to move to another part of the long Slytherin table. He watched her as she sat with Draco Malfoy’s group, right across from the white-blonde himself.

               The rest of her friends didn’t seem to mind that, in fact, they only smiled as they realized she had left to talk to Draco. Millicent started to giggle (which sounded a lot more like a forced laugh instead of high pitched) and Daphne shook her head, smiling.

                _What was it? Did Pansy have a crush on Draco?_

               However, it wasn’t long till Pansy stood in front of him, frowning. The bell just rang.

               “Come on, let’s get to the next class,” she said.

               Daphne, Millicent, and Tracey promptly got up and they waited a little bit for Nico. Just as he got ready enough, they had already started moving.

               And the demigod followed them to their next class. Defense Against the Dark Arts.

 

               All of the Slytherins were quiet as they entered the room, watching Professor Umbridge sit down at her desk. She was wearing the fluffy pink cardigan with the black bow on her head. Nico frowned as he looked at her. The outfit was absolutely hideous.

               The son of Hades plopped down near the back and he noticed Pansy sat right next to him, yet her eyes were glued on Draco as he sat down with Crabbe and Goyle. The rest of the Slytherins looked at Umbridge with calculating eyes, probably trying to figure how what kind of teacher she was.

               “Good afternoon class!” She said cheerfully.

               No one responded to her.

               Instead, all there were was a few strange looks and a cough.

               Nico grinned a little.

               Professor Umbridge looked a little taken back, but quickly recovered with another fake grin.

               “I said good afternoon class!”

               This time, people got the hint, yet there was a lack of emotion as the class parroted the greeting back, including Nico.

                _Gods, it’s like I am in elementary school all over again._

               At the response, her fake grin got brighter.

               Nico didn’t really pay attention as she began to talk, mostly about the curriculum and how the other past teachers were of no use. The demigod just got here, so he couldn’t even bother to try to understand why a few students nodded at a few names. However, that all changed as she began to write on the board.

               

Course aims:

  1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.
  2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.
  3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.



 

              _What in Tartarus? What-what is going on? Are we supposed to be doing something?_

             The demigod looked around the room to see people scribbling down notes, not looking very happy to do it, but writing nonetheless.

             “Now, I know you all had acquired the textbook for the class since you are all very well prepared students!” Professor Umbridge grinned at each of them, “For your first lesson, read chapter one.”

             Once again, they listened to her and the room became quiet.

             The demigod pulled out _Defensive Magical Theory_.

             Nico looked at the textbook before him and as he tried to read he heard the shuffling of the other pages, shifting of legs, and low whispers. The first few lines that he did read, he couldn’t understand. He wasn’t really a wizard after all.

             After a bit it seemed more he attempted to read, the louder the sounds became, and whatever he tried to read he knew it was only becoming gibberish. Even as he tried to read the line over and over again, he realized that he was getting nowhere.

              _Dyslexia does make it harder,_ he thought. _On top of ADHD, that is._

             He peered around the classroom to see the other Slytherins reading the textbook, miffed, but doing the task no less.

             Instead of wasting his time, he started to pull a parchment out of his bag to work on some of the homework assigned that day: the Potions essay.

             Pansy Parkinson turned her head to see him, looking as if she wanted to question what he was doing. She frowned, looking a little conflicted, but then her attention returned to the textbook in front of her.

             After Nico got out his parchment and his quill, he began to write about the properties of moonstone in Potion making.

             By now, a few other students had noticed what he was doing after they had heard some of the scratching noises from the quill, but like Pansy, returned to their work. However, Mrs. Umbridge was quite worked up as she noticed Nico scribbling away. Her cheeks puffed, but she put on a smile as she stood up from her seat and walked over, her heels clicking on the marble floor.

             When she stopped next to Nico, there was not even a hesitance in his scribbling.

             “Ahem, ahem.”

              _So she really is gonna try to talk to me… does she really have a problem with what I am doing?_

             Nico internally rolled his eyes, but took a calming breath. He glanced up at her pink attire and toad face, his mouth in a thin line and his eyes showing how done he already was with whatever she was going to say.

             By now, everyone had decided to take a break and watch what was going to happen. Pansy looked irritated as if she already scolded him for the action of doing homework in another’s class. However, there was a flicker of worry.

             “Mr. di Angelo, does this look like Potions class?” Umbridge said, with a fake smile.

             Nico could feel the rage inside him bubbling, almost overflowing immediately.

              _So condescending, why don’t these- these people just say what they’re thinking? I am not some five year old… Gods, I am older. I_ **am** _probably older than her!_

             “No,” Nico said blankly, surprised that no other emotion came out.

             The question and tone changed Nico’s face into something much more darker, radiating pure annoyance and spite. If looks could kill, this one would have had Mrs. Umbridge in a morgue.

             “Then why aren’t you reading Chapter One of the _Defensive Magical Theory,_ as I have assigned?” She asked, unbothered by his glare.

             “I can’t concentrate, so I am going to read it later when I can understand the material. For now, since I am currently in a classroom, I am working on Potions,” Nico replied calmly as if he was speaking to a child.

             She didn’t speak immediately, only quietly standing for a moment.

              _Okay, I guess I am gonna get back to what I was doing._

             Just as Nico turned back to keep on writing, but then Professor Umbridge grabbed the quill right out of his hand.

             “You can concentrate like the rest of the children,” and she narrowed her eyes, her face turning pink with anger, “I will have _order_ ,” then her face returned to the false happiness, “Please, read the chapter like the rest of your classmates.”

             She smiled, seeming satisfied with her statements and Nico’s silence, and turned around to walk back to her desk.

             He leaned back in his chair and closed his copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ with a slam that made her jump in her small pink heels.

             “Concentrating like the rest of the kids doesn’t help, I have Dyslexia. Besides, what’s _so_ wrong with doing other homework in class? I can _do_ the assignment out of class, all we are doing is _reading_.”

             Pansy elbowed Nico and scowled at him, _what do think you’re doing?_ She seemed to ask. All the rest of the students gave him the same look of admiration and curiosity. Draco and Tracey looked at him with wide eyes.  

             “What did you say?” She asked.

             Mrs. Umbridge turned around, her face pink with anger.

             “I said I have Dyslexia, so no I can’t concentrate and be able to read like everyone else at a moment's notice. And I _won’t,_ ” Nico responded curtly.

             The small pink woman took a breath and smiled fakely. She went to her desk and scribbled something on a pink parchment and took her time walking back to Nico.

              _Wow, taking her time. Probably waiting for me to back down… no, I am not going to. I don’t care. I don’t care about anything in this school because there is only one reason why I’m here. Just to be a bodyguard._

             “Go to Professor Snape at once and he will decide your punishment,” she smiled sweetly, holding out the parchment.

             Nico just glared at Umbridge, harshly packed all of his things, ripped the note out of her hand, and stormed out of the classroom.

             And then he purposely slammed the door.

 

             “Oh, I am glad everyone is well and back at Hogwarts, as I knew you would be,” Trelawney smiled, nodding her head.

              She was wearing the same raggedy clothes, with her glasses enlarging her eyes to look like those of an insect. However, once her eyes landed on Melody, who was sitting across from Neville, they widened even further.

              “My goodness, a new student,” she said, slowly, as if she was just realizing it now.

               However, she quickly, composed herself and had a knowing smile.

               “I already knew that as well, my Inner Eye is very receptive to these events,” Professor Trelawney nodded again, but almost more to herself than the class.

               After getting over the fact that there was a new student, she went back to lessons after complaining about O.W.L.S, how such tests cannot measure anyone’s ability to see the future.

               Harry noticed Melody’s mood didn’t improve much over the class. She stayed in the flux state of being happy and then getting drained of that excitement. Only when Neville started to tell her his dreams, she started to become a little happier.

               Harry felt only a little bit bad, but that only worsened as Ron said to not take his temper out on him and Hermione.

               Yet, he could help but still feel angry. That is what he was feeling most of these days.

               It was boring talking about how to interpret dreams because he didn’t want to tell his own. Yeah, there was no point since he knew exactly what those dreams in the graveyard were about… and why he was getting them almost every day now.

               After class ended, he and Ron complained how hard all of the classes were getting, with all of the homework (a dream journal for Divination, are you kidding me?), as they walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, yeah since Slytherins don't have certain classes with Gryffindor, gotta make up some of their schedules? And don't worry about the character's relationships now.. all of that will change soon enough, we just gotta get through the beginning ;)  
> Oh, and why I didn't tag cho and harry is because that isn't the end result. So.. if you guys really like that, unless you can give me reasons why they are good together, they aren't really gonna stay like that at all. Like, he is gonna have the crush that fades away probs earlier here or idk.  
> And, heh, you all know what happens in DADA for Harry, but in the next chapter you'll see how Melody reacts. Comment and stuff, need those corrections since I am terrible at editing!


	8. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 6/10/18

               The son of Hades almost decided to skip the meeting with Professor Snape and basically drop out of the school completely.

               However, he knew he couldn’t do that.

               Nico nearly got lost trying to find Professor Snape’s office, but he should have known. The office was down in the dungeons.

               When the demigod knocked on the door he looked around the corridor. Nico couldn’t help himself as he thought about the dungeons at Camp Jupiter. It had the same cold stone, grey, yet interesting to look at, and the moisture, which only made it look more desolate and unwelcoming.

               The door was the same, old dark brown wood, he was surprised it didn’t decay from the water. Black details and the metal nails gave it a true medieval tone.

                _Gods, it’s like a prison. A real dungeon._

               Nico looked down at the stone flooring.

               “Come in,” Professor Snape said from inside.

               At that, Nico opened the door, and his eyes went immediately to the shelves.

               On top of the shelves were varying colored jars with all sorts of things inside them, like plants, parts of animals, and some things that the demigod couldn't even identify. In the corner there was a fireplace, made from rocks with small scratches all over them, and a small cupboard nearby.

               Near that was a table, Professor Snape’s long black desk and a silvery chair, which Snape was sitting in, his robes around him, and his hands together like all the parents do when their child has gotten into trouble.

               “Please, sit, Mr. di Angelo. Why is it that you have visited me?”

               Nico plopped onto the hair in front of the desk, looking more grim, letting his things fall down to the ground next to him, and handed the pink parchment to Professor Snape.

               The professor cringed a little at the paper, but accepted it no less and began to read.

               When Professor Snape was done, he lowered the parchment onto his desk.

               “You were writing the Potions Essay that I had assigned while in Professor Umbridge’s class?” Professor Snape asked, emotionless.

               “I didn’t want to waste time reading a chapter when I could do it in my dorm,” Nico grumbled.

               Snape stared at the demigod.

               “Why couldn’t you complete the assignment in the classroom then?”

               Nico crossed his arms.

                _If all wizards are like Umbridge, they probably don’t know what learning disabilities are. So he probably doesn’t… Guess I just have to be the delinquent of the grade._

               “I couldn’t concentrate while reading it. Too many people were making noise and all the words were becoming gibberish,” Nico snapped.

               The professor nodded and Nico couldn’t tell what he was thinking. And then Professor Snape began to talk.

               “Most other Slytherins has figured this out, but as a transfer student, I propose this might make you an exception,” Snape momentarily paused, as if trying to figure out how to say it.

                _What is he going to say? That’s just how things are? The adults and teachers are always right and it doesn’t matter who you are, but they will always_ know _more? Am I just a stupid teenager that just can’t listen to directions?_

               As these thoughts floated through his head, Nico could feel his anger rising, waiting to explode like a volcano in his seat.

               “I won’t assign any punishment to you, but I must warn you that Professor Umbridge isn’t a normal teacher here.” Snape finished.

                _Wait. Huh?_

               “What?” The demigod questioned, “I'm just getting a warning about Umbridge?”

                _The way he went after Harry today with the potions… why am I any different?_

               “Yes,” Snape grunted, then rubbed his face with his hand, “Since Professor Umbridge is from the Ministry, she is slowly going to take over Hogwarts because she will soon have the power to do so. That means, Mr. di Angelo, that even if you are right, you must listen to whatever she says.”

               Snape leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

               “If you get on her good side, she won’t be bothered about what you do later. However, right now you are an unknown entity, so you better start keeping up good behavior,” Snape straightened up in his chair, “If you need a quieter area to study, it is best to find a silencer charm and place it on yourself before class.”

               The professor glanced at the door.

               “You may go to Charms now, don’t want to be behind on studies on your first day here.”

               Nico left the office with a bit of confusion, but happy, at what had happened for the offhanded kindness Snape has given to him. However, despite his advice, Nico still felt a small amount of anger bubbling inside of him.

               He’d have to listen to Umbridge, but out of school she will still be a nuisance, for how can he complete his mission when _another group is already interfering at Hogwarts?_

 

               “So, what happened?” Tracey nudged Nico as they sat down at the table.

               Charms consisted mainly of going over what would be on the O.W.L.S. and how they going to do the coursework… If he was going to do good in the class and stay in Hogwarts, Nico was gonna have to get Melody to teach him everything he had missed the last for years. That wasn't going to be fun.

               All of that on top of him protecting Harry and trying to speed up the process of killing Voldemort, Nico's excitement for the upcoming year really showed on his face as he slumped down into the Great Hall.

               “Nothing, Professor Snape just said that I needed to listen to her… even if she is as dumb as a doorknob,” Nico growled, glaring at the food before him.

               Tracey smirked and Daphne and Millicent nodded. Pansy grumbled.

               “At least Umbridge let you off the hook, apparently she didn’t for Harry,” Pansy smiled with a malicious glint in her eye, “He’s already received detention for yelling at her that _You-Know-Who_ is alive.”

                _You know who… Wait. Voldemort. That’s who they were talking about._

                _Of course, that strange thing about not saying the name, as if he were a god… Well, I guess it isn’t too weird, for what he has done when he was alive... uh, when he was alive before. Not counting alive now._

               “Yeah, but he is, isn’t he?” Nico said, squinting at the girls.

               “What?” Daphne said, starting to twirl her blonde straight hair.

               “Voldemort is alive, isn’t he?” Nico asked with less patience.

               Just as he said the name Daphne froze and so did the rest of the girls. Tracey winced and turned away. Some of the other Slytherins that had heard the name farther away ceased moving as well, all looking to Nico with curious and frightened eyes.

               “Don’t say his name!” Pansy harshly whispered, elbowing Nico as she stared back at the other kids.

               At her look, most of them went back to what they were doing.

               “Harry said he is alive and so did Dumbledore at the end of last year after Harry brought back Cedric’s body,” Tracey muttered as she began to drink some pumpkin juice.

               Daphne watched between Pansy and Tracey with wide eyes. Millicent remained quiet as if this wasn’t something she ever goes into.

               “Yeah, but it’s not like he actually is, I mean, come on!” Pansy said, throwing some food on her plate, “And if he is, it doesn’t matter to us, it only matters to those filthy Mudbloods and blood traitors.”

 

               “Wait, where is Melody? I didn’t see so much after Defense Against the Dark Arts, did she even come to dinner?” questioned Hermione.

               The Golden Trio had just left the Great Hall after the trio began to hear about the shouting match between Harry and Umbridge. Harry could tell some of the students didn’t even bother trying to hide that they were talking about him and that they don’t believe what he said. Apparently, when everyone was listening to Dumbledore the year before they all thought he was lying.

               Harry had expressed his rage, snapping at Hermione and Ron, to which finally Hermione told him to stop it.

               “I dunno,” Ron continued, still appearing sullen that he had to leave dinner early.

               Harry shrugged.

               He didn’t care where Melody was, all he could feel and think about was the anger he felt as he realized no one believed him.

               After all that had happened with Cedric, no one believed him.

               No one.

               And now Umbridge was only making it worse.

               And then the recent event of the screaming match came back into Harry's mind.

 

_“Who would ever want to harm children, such as yourselves?” Umbridge said in a fake sweet voice._

_“Hmm, let’s think...,” Harry said in a mocking voice, “maybe Lord Voldemort?”_

_Most of the fellow Gryffindors gasped at the name, some squealed, and Neville fell out of his chair. However, Umbridge nearly smiled._

_“Ten points from Gryffindor.”_

_As those words came out of the professor’s mouth, Melody suddenly looked perplexed. The rest of the class looked at Harry or Umbridge._

_“What? But he’s telling the truth?” Melody muttered under her breath._

_“Now, let me make a few things plain,’ Umbridge_

_Just as Umbridge leaned forward, about to speak, Melody interrupted her._

_“But he’s telling the truth!”_

_The rest of the class stared at her. She hadn’t once spoken when the other Gryffindors hounded Umbridge about doing the spells for the first time during the O.W.L.S._

_“Ahem, Ahem,” Umbridge said, some anger coming through her face as she became pink._

_“He’s telling the truth! Why would Dumbledore trust him at all if he didn’t believe Harry? Why wouldn't you believe him, you've known this kid since the first year here and- and why would Harry make it up in the first place? There was nothing to gain! Harry doesn’t need fame, he is already the freaking Boy Who Lived!”_

_The rest of the class, at this point, now didn’t seem to know what to think. There were a few glances to Harry, now with some more perplexed and confused faces, as if he was a new specimen that they realized they didn’t yet identify correctly. Seamus did one as well, appearing a little unsure of himself._

_“Melody Jones, don’t make me take any more points away!”_

 

               With his newfound courage from Melody, Harry was sent out of the class not too long after that.

               He just couldn’t let Umbridge say that Cedric Diggory’s death was nothing.

               Something seemed to tear into him as she tried.

               And Harry hasn’t seen Melody since.

               “Mimbulus mimbletonia,” Hermione said and the trio stepped through the portrait.

               Instead of being met with an empty common room, they were surprised to see a girl sitting with her back toward them as she looked into the fire.

                _Something didn’t seem right._ Harry thought as he stared at her, _The fire seemed to make her look less human._

               “What are you doing here, Melody?” Ron asked, more confused than angry.

                _Melody, what? How did he even recognize her?_

               She turned so fast, that the trio nearly jumped back. Then Harry noticed that her eyes were red and her cheeks were shiny.

               Before anyone could say anything, Melody suddenly ran up into the girl’s dormitory, with such speed that Harry didn’t even know people could maintain.

               The three Gryffindors stared at where she once was with open mouths.

               “I-” Hermione started, looking toward the stairs Melody just disappeared upward into, “I am going to go after her.”

               Ron and Harry made no move or comment to stop her.

 

               Hermione was surprised to see Melody in her dorm, sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. The prefect has never been in Melody's room and her eyes glanced over all of the trinkets Melody kept on her desk, of glass, beads, metal animals and tiny weapons, and clothes littered the floor. In short, it was a mess.

               Hermione slowly sat down in the chair next to Melody’s bed and the other girl didn’t make a move. The tears on her cheeks were wiped away, but her face was still red. In her hand, she turned a small arrow around in her hand, easily smaller than her pinky.

               “Melody, are you alright?” Hermione asked hesitantly.

               Hermione, though she was relaxed with expressing and seeing emotion, didn’t like having to try to help. Emotions are easy to quantify and explain, but to help someone to not feel them, it is mostly an uphill battle.

               Plus, she wasn’t all too taken with Melody yet. The other girl was a bit odd, but right now she needed Hermione.

               “I’m good,” Melody replied.

               Melody didn’t look up as she twiddled with the tiny arrow. She looked like she was trying very hard not to change her face, but she seemed angry.

               Hermione stayed quiet.

                _She clearly isn’t okay… I should say something._

               “I don’t believe you are,” Hermione said in a hushed tone.

               “I just didn’t know that a student died last year, that’s all.” Melody took a deep breath and frowned, looking away from Hermione.

               “Yes, err...” Hermione said, suddenly feeling solemn as well.

               Hermione just didn’t want to be reminded of the death. It was so sudden and terrible. The whole ending of last year was too much, even the beginning of this year was overcome by it. Right when Harry probably needed them the most, Dumbledore didn’t let them tell him anything. Ron and Hermione could only answer his questions in his letters with vague and incomplete answers that left him more angry and upset than he already was.

               Harry has been using the present to forget about what was happening. Even now as Harry knew some things, unlike the summer… she could tell it wasn’t working. Harry still wasn't alright.

               “Harry said that his name was Cedric Diggory. Who was he?” Melody asked.

               Hermione felt her throat tighten.

               “He was a sixth year Hufflepuff,” Hermione answered, taking a few breaths.

               Melody nodded and there was a silence.

               “Did you know him?” Melody asked as she turned toward the other girl, the past anger that was building up in Melody was gone.

               Hermione shook her head. Even if she still was saddened, she hadn’t known him at all. Not like Harry or any of Cedric’s real friends.

               “Not very well.”

               Melody let out a small ‘oh’.

               “Well, even if you didn’t know him, I am sorry for your loss,” Melody said.

               There was a moment of peace and soon, Melody turned to Hermione.

               “Why aren’t you three at dinner?”

               Hermione shook her head and frowned.

               “No one believes Harry, about what happened last year,” She said, her frustration leaking into her voice, "I don't... I didn't want Harry to deal with anyone else, so we left early."

               “Well… Those people, they’re losers. I am going to go eat,” Melody said, stomping away, putting the arrow back on her desk along with the other mini weapons, “I can sneak in some food if you want.”

               Melody looked back at Hermione, waiting for an answer.

               "I think everyone would like that."

 

               “I hate it here,” Nico said to the floating image of Will.

               The son of Hades waited for the other demigod’s shift to be over in the boy’s bathroom and had iris messaged him immediately.

               Dinner was mainly uneventful, more of trying to get to know the rest of the Slytherins, Pansy leaving again to see Draco. However, it was hard to stand the groups as most that surrounded him joked and laughed about how Harry was going to miss Quidditch tryouts. And that he was a stupid Gryffindor.

               Tracey had left early, muttering that she had to do work and that was when Nico escaped as well.

               “Really? But I thought you said it was nice?” Will asked and frowned.

               Nico didn’t like to see Will not smile and he especially hated that it was because of him. However, he couldn’t take it.

               “No, it isn’t, the people are as dry and flat and it seems as if their whole social structure surrounds being total assholes!” Nico screamed.

               Just as the curse word left his mouth, the son of Hades’s eyes widened.

               Will didn’t make a comment, only looked at Nico with more concern.

               “What happened?” Solace asked calmly.

               Nico took a breath to try to tame his quickly beating heart.

               “I, uh… A teacher yelled at me for doing work from another classroom. I was only doing it because I have no idea what the magic textbook was saying and then I just couldn’t concentrate to even try to guess what was going on! She got me in trouble, basically send me to my house leader for a punishment, but he let me off the hook.”

               Nico stopped for a little while and Will just stared patiently.

               “He let you off the hook, isn’t that good?” the son of Apollo questioned innocently.

               Nico sighed.

               “No, because he warned me about the teacher who did that. She isn’t a regular teacher, she is a government official sent to Hogwarts… Basically, someone else is trying to infiltrate this school and we can’t do anything about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, more stuff for it all to become interesting. And, hehe, I told you guys there would be curses. Sorry, but after writing the other one, it is freaking hard to not have it. Plus, they are kids, they are gonna do it once or twice. And that will be so in the rest of the fic!  
> Comment, Correct and all that junk!


	9. We Learn New Things Every Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 6/16/18

               Nico found it hard to focus on in class as he kept on thinking about the conversation he had with Will yesterday. After the conversation, Will had told him to make friends with some of the Slytherins around him.

_“You said that the hat wanted you to make a bridge, right? A bridge between the houses?” Will said, leaning his head on a table._

_“Yes,” Nico responded, not quite understanding what the other boy was getting at._

_“So, he wants you to change the Slytherins,” Will shrugged, “and the only way to do that is to become friends with them.”_

_Nico scoffed._

_“What? Have you listened to what I have been saying about them? Anything at all? They were raised to be terrible and are surrounded by more terrible people to reinstate their ridiculous ideas.”_

_Will smiled and rolled his eyes._

_“People aren’t one dimensional, Death Boy, they are bound to have something nice about them or they might as well not be human. Plus, people change, they are able to change once someone introduces it.”_

__Nico frowned at the other boy with tired eyes._ _

_“But, like I said, they are surrounded by others that…" something clicked in Nico's head, "Wait. You are telling me that I should befriend them all, just to change them? To change the house?”_

_Will nodded._

_“It might make life more bearable as well if you do,” Will singsonged._

_Nico groaned._

_However… he did have a point._

_“So how is it at that old people’s home? As entertaining as trying to keep Hermes children in the infirmary?”_

 

               After Ron insulted Hermione’s homemade hats for the house elves, she ignored him all morning. Instead, she began to find Melody much more interesting as they talked during the breakfast, the double Charms, and double Transfiguration.

               The classes were boring as both professors went over how important the O.W.L.S. are and what would be on them. Then the rest was reviewing the Summoning Charm, which Melody seemed to take a long time to perform correctly. They started the Vanishing transfiguration in the next class, which everyone, except Hermione, had a hard time with. The only thing that made this day more enjoyable than the one before was that not many Gryffindors made comments about Harry’s so-called ‘lies.’ In fact, there were no comments or long stares of any kind.

               Instead, there were looks of questioning and maybe regret. Maybe… or maybe Harry was getting too hopeful.

               By the time there was lunch, Hermione still wasn’t talking to Ron, instead, she was speaking to Melody. At this new phenomenon, Ron began to complain about how annoying and obnoxious Melody was.

               Again.

               Harry thought his brain was going to explode by the time he went to Care of Magical Creatures. There was a cool breeze and a few drops of water fell on his face as Harry walked down on the pathway near the Forbidden Forest, where Mrs. Grubby-Plank stood a few feet away with a trestle table in front of her. Just as Ron and Harry had made it to the professor, he heard a loud roar of laughter behind him.

               He couldn’t help as he groaned when he turned around to see Draco and his usual gang following behind him, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson.

 

               “What does she even like about him?” Nico questioned as he saw Pansy laugh rather hard at Draco’s joke about… what do you know, Harry Potter. Real original. Really shaking up the routine there.

               Tracey shrugged her shoulders as her eyes stayed on the happy figure of Pansy, who was eyeing Draco with a dreamy look, in front of them. Nico wondered if anyone couldn’t tell that she had a huge crush on him; she was nearly a whole different person around him.

               “Oh, shit, are we late?!” Someone yelled and suddenly there was a flash between Nico and Tracey. The demigod looked with wide eyes at the offender… Melody.

               Melody's bag nearly slammed into Crabbe and Goyle, knocking the two boys out of her way and sending them almost sprawling on the ground. She only missed Draco and Pansy by a few inches, both of them looking bewildered as Melody sprinted toward the table, nearly running into it. She smiled at the others and panted as she tried to regain her breath.

               Hermione walked down Melody’s path as the Slytherins still tried to get what was happening. She looked at them almost apologetically as she found herself at the table.

               Now giggles erupted amongst the Gryffindor group. Hermione nodded to Harry when she walked down, but still ignored Ron. Ron, in turn, huffed, mostly glaring at Melody almost as if it was her fault.

               Mrs. Grubby-Plank must have not noticed anything odd occurring because she only started talking when everyone gathered together down near the table.

               During the lesson, it was rather boring, for they simply had to try to draw a bowtruckle. The hard part was that the creatures wouldn’t keep still, but it was managable. During this, Nico was just talking to Tracey.

               She wasn’t… quite like the other Slytherins. She didn’t seem to care about anything except just… getting good grades sometimes and just living life. She didn’t mind herself in politics, blood traitors, because those were all just… useless? Instead, she just kept her eye on Malfoy.

               “Why do you keep staring at him?”

               Tracey shrugged.

               “He always seems to know things… that’s how he riles up Harry most of the time. I just wonder how he knows,” She still watched him, like a hawk waiting upon an unsuspecting mouse.

               Her fingers tapped away and finally, she turned to see a bowtruckle, relaxing on her foot.

               Quietly, she began to try to draw the tiny adorable bowtruckle. Nico started to complete his assignment as well and then he noticed Melody. For some reason, she seemed to be staring at Tracey.

               After scribbling away, the bell rang and Nico had to go to another class.

                _What joy._

 

               “So, who’s Hagrid and why did Malfoy’s comments make you angry, Harry?” Melody asked.

               Harry was glad that he wasn’t holding the bowtruckle when Malfoy was talking about Hagrid. His fists had tightened and he was taking all of his energy he had to not freak out. _What was he going to do if Hagrid got hurt?_

 Harry looked at Melody, but kept his mouth shut as he glanced to the rest of the trio around him. He could tell they were all thinking the same thing:

               No, we don’t really know Melody. We can’t tell her about the Order of the Phoenix… she probably doesn't even know much about Death Eaters, not since she's from the United States.

               Harry felt thankful as Hermione answered.

               “Hagrid is the normal Professor of Care of Magical Creatures class. He's not back because he is taking a longer time than we expected on his… vacation.”

           Melody turned to Harry with an empathetic look in her eyes.

               “Oh, you must miss him then,” Melody said, smiling.

               Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione seemed a bit off-put as well. The almost fake and higher pitched pity didn't make Harry feel better.

                _Missing him is one thing, wondering if he is still safe is another…_

               “Yeah, I am,” Harry replied firmly.

               Harry was glad to reach the greenhouse and not have to continue this conversation anymore. He didn’t like the way that Melody seemed to follow them everywhere, like a lost pet… not quite a puppy, more like a lost ram the way she was.

               Then Ginny walked out and said a bright hello.

               And then came Luna, who was wearing radishes for earrings.

               “I believe He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, and you fought him and escaped him,” Luna said rather quickly.

               That comment made Harry happy. At least someone believed him, but that didn't last long. Hermione immediately started on how crazy Luna was, mostly going back to their first meeting. Harry couldn’t help, but think back to the undead horses he had seen carrying the carriage, how Luna had told him she saw them too. She had been the only one that could see them other than him.

Harry's hope and mood began to sink again.

               “You know, Hermione,” Melody said, once more reminding Harry has she was _always_ around him, “since she is Ravenclaw, she must know something. Maybe she has a different kind of knowledge that you can’t quite understand yet.”

               Harry looked at Melody with surprise. She grinned at him and for once he was glad that she had spoken.

               Hermione rolled her eyes, “Or what she says are plain conspiracy theories.”

               Melody shrugged.

               Herbology was regular as the rest of the classes; Professor Sprout added more homework to Harry’s enormous pile and went over on how the O.W.L.S. were important. It was a bit hard to pay attention as Marvus and Melody were being obnoxious and talking to one another, but it was alright. At least he didn’t have to think about his detention with Umbridge this evening…

 

               Transfiguration after lunch was horrible for Nico.

               Not only did he not really know the spells, but they were nearly impossible to understand unless someone spoke the incantations! Reading this out loud? No thanks, not after he lit a part of his desk on fire. Like, how in Tartarus does the spell change if he speaks the words differently? How?

                _I am definitely going to have to have Melody help me._

               As Nico walked toward dinner, he noticed a sudden shout from ahead of him.

               He looked up and notice that the Golden Trio was there... And someone was yelling at Harry. Nico started to walk faster.

               “I don’t care how, but you aren’t going to miss Quidditch on Friday! Tell Umbridge anything, just make sure you’re there!” A girl shouted and then stormed away.

                _Oh… He is just going to miss practice… No real threat to him._

               Nico slowed down, but then started to keep the pace. If he went fast enough, maybe no one would bother him before he can enter the Great Hall.

                _Okay, don’t look at anyone and then they won’t talk to me._

               Dinner was uneventful. Nico was once again surrounded by Pansy and her friends, who sat down next to him without asking. However, this time Pansy didn’t leave to see Draco. Instead, she found that she decided that she needed to help Nico out with his studies... One of the professors much had talked her about his poor performances in his classes.

               “I won’t have one of my pupils already messing up,” Pansy snapped, momentarily looking at Professor Snape before her attention returned to Nico.

                _It’s not like it really matters, I am not even a real student… Once I help Harry, it will all be over. I’ll be back with Will and everyone else… Hopefully sooner than later._

               And sure, he wanted some help, it would be nice to be able to actually use his wand and appear like a wizard if he was going to blend in… but he only wanted help from Melody. She is the only wizard he could talk to who won’t be surprised when he knows _nothing_ about magical spells. Her and Marvus, but her twin has been busier now that some activities were starting up.

               “I don’t need any help,” Nico said, rolling his eyes.

               “Oh, yes you do you moronic bloke, you were even blanking on the summoning charm! And when you did perform it somewhat correctly, you nearly took off your own head!” Pansy started.

                _The rest of her friends looked just as annoyed as Nico, but from their faces, it seems like this was a normal occurrence._

               Nico sighed and quickly stood up. Pansy was momentarily stunned by this, looking at him as if trying to figure out what he was going to do.

               “See you all later,” Nico grunted as he got out of the bench and made his way to the entrance of the Great Hall.

               He was surprised that Pansy didn’t try to stop him.

 

               “Yep, it is nice that we don’t have to worry about monsters coming in and trying to kill us. Magic can be very helpful sometimes,” Melody smiled.

               Nico had asked her for help, upon asking Marvus before (who was just as busy as he had thought). He found her when she was waiting outside of the Great Hall. Her dilemma was that she couldn’t follow Harry into detention and at that moment just… didn’t know what to do. The son of Hades was hit with the same realization that she had the same mission as Nico, probably more intense since she was the only one in Gryffindor.

So, Nico did something anyone in his position would do: he made her new purpose to teach him spells while Harry was gone. Or at least talk about them.

               And that was what she was doing, as well as leading him toward a place in the castle to practice.

               “So there is a whole protection spell over Hogwarts?” Nico asked.

               Melody nodded as she looked ahead.

               “Yep! One headmaster noticed that certain students would arouse monsters to the grounds so he decided to put the spell on the school. Of course, he didn’t realize that they were demigods, but in an effort to keep all the students safe, he made it. The spell stays up till this day too.”

               Melody smiled brightly.

               _Huh._

               “Okay, here is where we can practice,” Melody said, suddenly stopping in the hallway.

               Nico’s eyebrows rose.

               “Here?”

               “Yep! No one walks this way for a few hours since Umbridge still has hours to work, aka, hold detention. No one is going to come here for a while!”

               Nico couldn’t help, but still be suspicious of how she knew… it was like one of those Athena kid’s traits to know things, not Ares. Yet, she appeared extremely sure of herself.  

               Melody continued on despite his unencouraging silence.

               “First, we are going to go over the spell to call for light, Lumos!”

 

               Harry rubbed his pink hand as he left Umbridge’s office, still feeling a shadow of when the quill had written with his blood. His heartbeat wouldn’t stop as he left. All he could think was what to do, what would even happen if he did tell someone? What could happen? She was a teacher that McGonagall didn’t even want to mess with because, in the end, none of the teachers could.

               Just as Harry rounded the corner, he wanted to run, he wanted to run away and just fall asleep to not think about this anymore.

               “ _Incendio!”_

               A blast of flames leaped from a wand about twenty feet ahead of the hallway, lighting up the face of Nico and the outline of Melody making her wild brown hair golden.

               Harry’s eyes connected with Nico’s and the Slytherin’s eyes widened. Harry could feel his heartbeat spike up in momentary fear.

                _What in Merlin’s beard are they doing here? What’s going on?_

               “Nice, Nico! Now-” Melody started, but she finally noticed Nico’s change in expression and she promptly turned around. She was only a bit confused for a second before her face changed.

               She looked at Harry with concerned brown eyes.

               “Harry, are you alright?”

               “Never better,” Harry quickly responded and walked swiftly past them. The two didn’t look very convinced, but Harry didn’t look back as he hurried away.

               He didn’t bother questioning what they were doing anymore. He can certainly do that later, but he needed sleep and to get his homework done.

               When he was sure that they weren’t going after him, he began to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww, yeah, make comments and corrections to this stuff! Thanks!  
> Yeah, it took so long to update because I am basically finished with my other, my first fic. man, I can't believe that is over. Now I am gonna read over it, but then it'll be finished and I'll spend more time on this one!! Yay for you guys! And the rest are gonna come faster and stuff.


	10. Detention #2: Life Sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 6/16/18

              “Why are you doing Trelawny's dream journal now? How come you didn’t do it last night?” Harry said, as he had rushed to do the homework that he failed to do yesterday. Which was all of it, including that journal.

              “Oh, er, I was doing other stuff,” Ron muttered.

              Both of the boys skipped breakfast to do their homework. Finally, they had gotten done as much as they could, with terrible quality, but still complete, and then headed to the North Tower.

              “Harry! Where were you at breakfast?!” A loud and shrill voice sounded behind them.

              Ron sighed loudly as Melody ran up to Harry's other side, probably trying to make him a shield so she could ignore Ron’s look of disapproval at joining them. Harry had to admit, it was annoying how she was always butting in, and just… _there_.

              However, Melody was a transfer after all. While the Gryffindors had been together for four years, she was gone. Now that she is here, everyone had mostly solidified their group, including Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Harry know what it was like to be alone.

              It was awful. 

              But, in the back of his mind, Harry remembered yesterday… or rather today since it was so late. She and Nico were there alone… practicing in the halls.

              “I didn’t do the homework, so I skipped breakfast,” Harry asked, eyeing Melody, “and why were you there in the hallways last night? What were you and Nico doing?”

              Ron looked a bit confused and Melody slowed, appearing perplexed as well.

              Then her eyes widened and she stopped walking. Harry didn’t want to, but he stopped, leaving Ron to begrudgingly pause as well.

              “Uh,” Melody looked away from Harry, “Nico asked for my help… you see, he isn’t a very good wizard and most of the spells that our year has already learned he still can’t cast... He didn’t want anyone to know because he’s embarrassed.”

              Harry softened.

              “Oh,” he muttered.

              Melody shrugged.

              “You know how Slytherins are, gotta be the best!” she laughed a little.

              There was a still moment as they stood, not moving. Ron didn’t look as annoyed, but he still wasn’t quite happy Melody had joined in.

              “So, Harry, how was detention last night? What did she make you do?” Ron asked, continuing to go to class, making Harry start to walk to keep up.

              Melody began to ran up again, and caught up, much to Ron’s dismay.

              “Er,” Harry paused, “lines.”

              He wasn’t sure he wanted to tell Hermione and Ron.. something about how they might react. They might freak out. Plus, it wasn’t a big deal, was it? He couldn’t quite tell. However, he knew he didn’t want to tell them with Melody around. That girl was always… off. She wasn’t like the rest of the wizards or witches.

              Not that it was anything too bad, she wasn’t as off the wall as Luna… but still. He also didn’t know her too well. She seemed nice, but so did a lot of others… Like the imposter of Mad-Eyed Moody. And all the others that have lied to him.

              And lied about him. Harry scowled at the thought, remembering the scene with Seamus at the beginning of the day. Fury came in a wave and Harry clenched his fists. _Hogwarts used to be so great, and now its- now its-_

              Melody groaned loudly.

              “Ugh, I hate lines, they are so boring!”

              Ron scowled at her obnoxiousness, yet Harry calmed down, his face relaxing and his hand going slack.

              “Are you going to make it to Quidditch try-outs?” Ron asked, ignoring Melody.

              _Huh, I guess I am just... fine now. Wait, I need to answer._

              “No,” Harry said disdainfully, “Umbridge wouldn’t want me to have ‘special privileges,’ would she?”

              The rest of the day went by just as bad a yesterday. Since he had no time to practice spells, he absolutely failed at the Vanishing Spell. Again. And Grubby-Plank, McGonagall, and Sinistra only gave him more homework that he still didn’t have time for since he had to go to detention. Again. And Angela Johnson tracked him down and yelled at him.

              Again.

 

              “You need to draw like this, Nico, or else Professor Grubby-Plank won’t give you a good grade,” Pansy said, using her quill and making tiny, thin lines, before going them over with more ink to make them thicker.

              “If you do a bad job, you might have to do it over,” Pansy finished, appearing proud of herself as she looked at her masterpiece. It was the Bowtruckle.

              Nico rolled his eyes.

              She has only gone to look over his shoulder and critique everything he does more and more.

              “Really like this?” Nico used the quill to do a very large, very rough outline that consisted of very poor proportions and two single dots for the Bowtruckle’s eyes.

              He purposely made it so that it was terrible, thinking that maybe she’ll get the hint and finally stop.

              Pansy frowned and leaned over.

              “You forgot something.”

              The son of Hades inwardly groaned.

              Nico leaned back as she began to draw on his notebook on his lap. He couldn’t quite tell what she was doing since her hand was in the way, but he assumed it couldn’t be anything too bad. Even if it was, he could easily redo the assignment tonight.

              As she removed her hand away, Nico squinted to see what she had changed.

               _Huh, it was a lot faster than I thought._

              It took him a little while to see what she added, yet, when he did he paused.

              It was a very small smile underneath the Bowtruckle’s eyes.

              “Huh, it’s very… exquisite,” Nico said, nodding as he looked at the work.

              “Yes, I know. I am very good at everything I do,” Pansy stated, with a hint of a smile in her eyes as she looked away and began to label more of her Bowtruckle.

              Nico smirked.

              The son of Hades had realized a while ago that most people are always… uncomfortable when he smiles. At least, that was after he had, uh, left Camp Half-Blood. It might be that he is always clothed with skulls and black, his thin and pale structure, or that his father was the god of the Underworld.

              Or because he hasn’t smiled in a while.

              “Wow, everything?” Nico sarcastically replied.

              Yet, Pansy grinned back at him.

              “Everything.”

              The rest of the day, for some reason Nico was finding himself enjoying Pansy’s company and it seemed she was enjoying his. They began to jeer at each other, making some kind of friendship out of it all. Even when she was nit-picking Nico’s spell casting abilities (which were still terrible), it wasn’t as cold as it was in the beginning.

              Nico was walking with Pansy into the Great Hall after Transfiguration when he spotted Melody with her wild hair. She was standing near the Gryffindor table, listening to Hermione talk, and appearing very interested in what she had to say. Melody was sipping a drink with a straw, but he couldn’t tell what it was, making sometimes that awful noise, even Hermione was frowning at it.

              The way he couldn’t do most of the spell work in class flashed through his mind.

              “Pansy, I’ll meet up with you in a bit, I have to talk to someone,” Nico said, looking over to the other demigod.

              Pansy followed his eyes and she sneered when she realized Nico was talking about Melody.

              “Don’t talk to her too long, maybe you’ll get her obnoxious and annoying quirks,” she said, giving Melody an evil look.

              Nico looked at her strangely as Pansy left him and walked away toward the Slytherin table.

              Despite what she said, for some reason it didn’t sound as venomous as before. Just as Nico walked up, Hermione seemed to stop talking and looked back to Melody.

              “I am going to go eat, join me when you can,” Hermione said rather quickly and looked to Nico before walking past him, giving him a suspicious glance.

              Melody stopped sipping her drink, nodded, and smiled as she finally noticed Nico. Quickly, she held the drink to her side.

              It looked… orange.

              “So what’s up, Death Boy?” she grinned.

              Nico sucked in a breath as he looked around the Great Hall.

              “You probably shouldn’t call me that when other people are around,” Nico hissed.

              Melody walked closer till she was uncomfortably in his bubble, “Well, let’s see if they can tell what we are saying when we have huddled this close.”

              The daughter of Ares grinned again and Nico rolled his eyes. He was thankful when she backed away.

              “I wanted to know if you can help me practice today,” Nico said.

              Melody frowned.

              “I can’t practice today, or tomorrow; I am going to do all the homework for the next few nights now so I won’t have to do them later. Plus, I have been a little behind since I’ve joined Marvus’s Art Club,” Melody said, looking a little worried at Nico.

              “Oh, uh, okay,” Nico mumbled.

               _Great, am I just going to have to learn four years of wizard stuff by myself?_

              “Plus, I get so exhausted following Harry around, my gods, he always goes _everywhere_ all the _time_!” Melody sighed, but then her eyes brightened, “You know that other thing we have to do?”

              Nico raised his eyebrow.

              “What other thing do we have to do?”

              Melody looked around, appearing slightly annoyed, then got closer to him.

              “The mission thing! Well, I have been thinking since you are in Slytherin and not Gryffindor, maybe your job can be to find all of the Horcruxes while I protect Harry! I mean, can’t you feel the extra bit of soul on the object?” Melody whispered.

              “Oh. Yeah, that sounds good,” Nico replied and backed away from her

               _I almost forgot about those… the Horcruxes: the terrible things that basically make Voldemort immortal._

              “Oh, good!” Melody said, her smiling widening.

              And then suddenly her smile fell.

              “Oh, and, uh, Nico, did you know that a classmate of theirs died last year?” Melody softly questioned.

              Nico froze.

               _What? All that the two gods had told Melody and I was to destroy the Horcruxes and protect Harry. Said how the villain that they thought had died a while ago had come back at the end of the year… that was it._

_Then again, it wasn’t abnormal to have the gods forget to tell us things, even if it was important._

              “No. What happened?” the son of Hades asked.

              Melody shrugged.

              “I don’t know, only that Voldemort had killed him. No one wants to talk about it... I can get that, though. His name was Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff. He was older than us.”

              Nico slowly nodded.

              “How did you know?” He asked.

              “Oh, uh,” Melody answered softly, “the Umbridge woman, she is trying to persuade everyone that Harry is lying and that Voldemort isn’t back. Harry was the only one that saw him die, so… that’s why everyone is looking at him weirdly. It’s like the Ministry is trying to cover it up, that’s why the Daily Prophet has all these stories about how ‘crazy’ Harry is.”

               _Umbridge, that woman that nearly got him in trouble on the first day, in court._

_Huh, so it is pretty much the whole wizarding community that doesn’t want to believe he is back…_

              “Just. I don’t know, I thought you should know,” Melody said, inching away from him, “Well, bye, have fun practicing! Maybe you can ask Marvus!”

              And then Melody got up and left the Great Hall.

 

              “I am glad things are better, Nico,” Will smiled, “other than both Marvus and Melody rejecting on helping you practice for the day.”

              The son of Hades had used the boy’s bathroom when it was well after ten to call the other. Now Nico was trying very hard to lounge comfortably around the sink, which he had used for the Iris message… it wasn’t really working.

              “So, what about you? What is going on there?” Nico asked.

              Will looked away and groaned.

              “Not too much. I am taking care of these older people who are living together. Basically, they are roommates and besties. It’s a new program to let the elderly live a bit more on their own, but not so much since the interns, aka me, is stationed there to help them with _everything_ … but they are pretty good, not too hard to look after. It isn’t much fun, though.”

              Will said, looking very, very bored.

              Nico nodded, _Well, older people aren't going to be doing too much, are they?_

              “Maybe during one of your breaks you can come to England,” Nico suggested, changing the topic.

              Will’s eyes widened and he smiled.

              “Really? That would be really cool!” then his face began to fall back to his frown, “ I just don’t have the money for that kind of trip… plus we only have a break during Thanksgiving and Christmas for a week. And there will be monsters all the way along the trip there... I don’t think it would be worth it.”

              The son of Apollo pouted.

              Nico felt himself frown at the others boy's slight distressed and he felt his mind scream at him to say something that would make Will smile again. There was a moment of pondering before it clicked. 

              The son of Hades shrugged, playing off his excitement.

              “Maybe I can use some wizard magic or something, they probably have some teleporting spell to do it.”

              Will lit up again and Nico felt himself feel pleased.

              “Really?! My gods, yeah! That would be so cool to see too! All the wizards with their wands and pointy hats.”

              Will laughed and he fell out of the view of the mist. Nico couldn’t help as he grinned.

              “You know, we actually do wear pointy hats in Hogwarts,” Nico said.

              Will’s face showed again, this time looking very interested.

              “No way. You have to show me.”

 

              Harry walked down the halls, his shoes clicking on the marble flooring. He looked at his left hand, rubbing the irritated and red skin.

               _Maybe when it is fully etched in she would let me go_ , thought Harry.

              It was sad to think that was a pleasant thought, but it was. Without her detention, he will actually have time to do his homework and go to Quidditch practice. Then Angela would stop yelling at him. And maybe then he wouldn’t feel so angry all the time.

              Walking back to his dorm felt like forever, but he wasn’t too excited to just do homework for the rest of the night. The teachers had assigned him so much and if he was going to turn something in he was going to have to do them now.

              Harry was surprised to find that the common room was not empty when he arrived. He almost didn’t even notice someone was there until he had brought down his books and extra pieces of parchment until he was right about to put his stuff over hers.

              By the fireplace, there was Melody, and all of her homework, sprawled all over the floor and table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, character development and relationships! And stuff! yay! Might seem a little eh, but that is because... that's development. And some things have repeated, but that is because it is important later! Yay!  
> Comment and correct and stuff!


	11. Detention #3: This Sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know.. I am gonna try to update on Wednesdays! Why you ask? I don't know. I just want to. W in Wednesday means Wizards? Just? Idk.  
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Edited:7/26/2018

              The day passed like a blur to Harry because of work and lack of sleep. The professors only gave him more homework… just like yesterday. The only thing that he could remember by dinner was how Ron was only getting more annoyed at Melody. The girl hasn’t left Harry alone and when she wasn’t with Harry, she was talking to Hermione…

              However, Harry tried not to pay attention to it. He had plenty of stuff on his mind already.

 

              “It would be nice if we actually learned something in Divination, every time Trelawny says something it is always about someone’s impending doom,” Daphne said, playing with her blonde hair as she sat down.

              Millicent sat next to her, nodding.

              “She likes the doom and gloom,” Millicent added.

              Nico couldn’t believe that these were one of the first few sentences he had heard these girls say.

              The demigod had sat down a long time ago before the other two girls joined him. He and Pansy had walked into the Great Hall right when they were done their classes. The lessons weren’t as terrible… but they used their wands.

              And Nico still couldn’t quite get the spell to work correctly yet. Carpe... Carpe something. He'd have to look up again to see.

              “Why did you two even bother taking that class anyway? You knew she was like that from last year,” Tracey commented as she sat to the side of Nico.

              Pansy made a face of disgust at her fellow Slytherin.

              “And take what? Arithmancy? No thanks, we all know only people who want to drown in homework take that class,” Pansy snided, taking a sip of that… orange substance again.

               _What even is that?_

              Tracey chuckled.

              “It isn’t that hard,” she turned toward the other two girls, “what were your real reasons you took the class?”

              Daphne twirled her hair more, looking away, and took some potatoes. Millicent began to put food on her plate as well, ignoring the question as well.

              “Because it is easier than Arithmancy,” Daphne muttered.

              Tracey stopped and her face showed her disbelief.

              “Really?”

              “Not everyone can get homework done in a few minutes before class like you do,” Pansy commented, “and spend so much time learning useless facts so that you can win in every argument," then she looked at Nico, "you don’t have a chance against her, Nico. So, before you try anything, take my warning to heart. Whatever she says, it’s probably right, even if she is obnoxious about it.”

              Pansy didn’t smile, but it made the rest of the girls giggle, as well as earn a grin from Tracey.

              “Well, at least I’ll win,” Tracey said.

              In the mist of the laughing Pansy suddenly stopped and she seemed to go blank from her mischievousness. Her brown eyes began to follow someone, for her eyes moving slowly.

              Nico didn’t even have to turn to know it was Draco. The rest of the girls caught on as well, Daphne smiling and Millicent smirking at each other… yet Tracey only frowned at the light blonde boy.

               _Huh, he doesn’t have Crabbe or Goyle._

              Draco spotted Pansy and began to strut over to her and took a sat on the bench.

              “Looks like Harry didn’t have the guts to come to lunch today either, he really is a boneless bloke,” Draco snickered, “maybe all of what the Daily Prophet has said finally punctured his overblown ego.”

              “What can you expect from the Boy Who Lived?” Pansy replied, smiling as she looked at the other boy with dreamy eyes.

              Nico felt Tracey shift uncomfortably. The demigod glanced over to see she was glaring at Draco.

              “I have homework to do, see you all later,” Tracey swiftly said and she got up.

              The girls waved to her, while Draco’s eyes were trained on the Gryffindor table. He made another comment about Hermione and the new transfer, Melody. The demigod was quiet, frowning as he heard the insults.

              Nico watched as Tracey left the Great Hall.

              “Uh, I am going to go too,” he said, getting up as well.

 

              “Why did you leave dinner early?” Nico asked.

              He had found Tracey quickly afterwards in the Library, sitting alone... Playing chess?

               _Gods, it is so good to be away. All of that… nonsense. They just need a life at this point!_

               _But why does Tracey go? Isn’t it normal for all Slytherins to be that way? All annoyed about the blood traitors and against non-purebloods. Yet, Tracey isn’t like them… despite being more free with what she does, most of the time she seems quite stoic._

               _Less sniding. More quiet analyzing._

              Tracey continued to move players on the chess board.

              “I wanted to do homework now so I won’t have to it later,” she answered.

              Nico’e eyes went to the chess pieces.

               _They're moving and literally taking out their opponents? Wow, wizards are so extra._

              “That doesn’t look like homework,” the son of Hades said, lifting a finger toward the little figures.

              Tracey shook her head, her gaze still trained on the pieces.

              “I got bored of writing essays, so I came here. Do you want to play against me?” Tracey asked, her brown eyes meeting Nico’s.

              The son of Hades couldn’t help, but feel like he was being tested.

               _Whatever, it’s not like I have anything to hide… well, I do have some things, actually quite a lot, but nothing too important to her._

              “Sure.”

 

              “Harry and Ron are acting weird,” Melody stated as she shoved some chicken into her mouth.

              She had followed Hermione into lunch. Though Hermione was content about eating alone, Melody had insisted… even though Melody was talking to the twins for most of the time.

              “They always act weird,” Fred answered, shrugging.

              “How can you be normal if you’re crazy,” George added.

              “Or if you have two amazing brothers that will always be funnier,” they said in unison.

              Melody laughed and punched Fred’s arm. Hermione just shook her head.

              “So, how is your candy thing going? Have any first years been sent to the infirmary yet?” Melody asked, leaning over to see both of them.

              “Nah, only one was having a hard time,” Fred started, eating some more of his dinner.

              “That was quickly fixed after we did a few spells. Got better after the fourth one; should have known to use the ingredient! It was obvious!” George explained, nodding, looking back the memory with a sort of nonchalant wonder.

              Melody only seemed to get more excited about their story, her smile getting brighter.

              “I still can’t believe you two are making magical candy that actually… does things! It is so cool!”

              Hermione scowled.

              “I can’t believe that you two are risking the first year’s heath. They could end up at St Mungo’s!” Hermione rolled her eyes, “And Ron hasn’t said anything to you two yet, has he?… If I see you two in the common room again I will have nothing to do other than take away some house points!”

              The twins grinned at her threat.

              “Good thing you won’t then!” Fred said as he ate some more.

 

              Last night, the son of Hades found himself without a helper to practice that day, again. The echos of identical sorry's sounded in his head as he walked around to find the best place to practice. Melody and Marvus had apologized so much for not being able to help, he had to tell them to stop.

              Nico finally decided to practice because… he had to. Being the only one that couldn’t perform any spell no matter how hard he tried was suspicious and caught people's attention. Some of the Slytherins were beginning to eye him, like he wasn’t what they thought.

              The rest of the evening passed with him being severely beaten by Tracey in Wizards Chess. Once, she defeated him in just five moves. Then it was homework and sneaking away from his new friend.

              So, the demigod had walked up the stairs, trying to find an empty hallway. Nico had told Will before that he couldn’t contact him tonight, too busy. It was disappointing, to say the least.

              The only thing that made this quest more than bearable was talking to Will. Made the mission seem less… permanent.

              Nico sighed and stopped once he had decided he had found the perfect place.

              He looked around.

              There was a wooden table, put outside of a door, like a teacher didn’t want it and abandoned it here. On the ends of the hallways were tapestries and suits of metal armor. There was one tapestry depicting… a wizard trying to teach trolls ballet?

               _Well, this certainly isn’t the hallway in which we practiced… but it’s the seventh floor and probably no one will come here anyway_.

              The demigod walked toward the table and set down his silver skull ring on it.

              There was a certain spell that had been eluding him that day, a supposed review for the class in Charms… or Transfiguration. Oh, gods, he couldn’t remember. The son of Hades began to realize that each ‘review’ was going to be terrible, as he had never done any of the spells before.

              _It is incredibly frustrating not being good at things that you have only tried once._

              Yet, he had realized he wasn’t a good wizard in particular either. Most of the easier spells took longer to master for Nico.

              Nico took out his wand and spent a few moments admiring it. Ashwood with Dragon Heartstring. 14 inches… Its handle had swirls all over the hilt which collected near the bottom of his hand and came together in a ball of white. It was beautiful, something that Nico could have never imagined.

               _How did I ever end up like this? A wizard?_ Nico wondered.

              He shook his head.

              _I do know, gods, I choose this... Somewhat... Whatever, just pay attention to practicing… this is going to be my life. For a while._

              “What was that spell again?” Nico muttered to himself, “Oh.”

              He turned and looked at his ring on the table.

               _Swish a bit. Pronounce correctly. And it should work. You’ll pull the ring to you._

              “ _Carpe Retractum!” he casted._

              The ring merely swiveled around on the table, as if someone had flicked it.

              Nico took a breath, but he still held his wand out. Then the demigod waited for the ring to stop.

              _It wasn’t like I was going to get it on the first try. Relax. Practice makes perfect._

              “ _Carpe Retractum._ ”

              The ring didn’t even move this time.

               _Gods, this is more disappointing._ _Okay, I guess it needs a little more power?_

              “ _Carpe Retractum!_ ”

              Instead of the ring, the table underneath it flung forward. The demigod instantly moved out of the way to the right. There was a loud bang as the table landed on the marble, the wood splintered into four large pieces. Nico stared at the scraps of wood, momentarily blank and happy he didn't hurt himself. However, that disappeared once Nico realized that he had just damaged school property,

          _Oh no._

               _There is a fixing spell, isn’t there? Of course there is! But... Too bad I don’t know it._

              The demigod walked over to the silver glint of his ring on the floor, happy that it was unbroken. Nico quickly put it on his finger and promised himself to not use it again to practice. He wouldn't want it to get broken. And then he looked to the wooden splinters on the floor.

               _Now, where do I hide this?_

              Nico walked through the hallway, peering into the classroom in order to see which seemed the most empty. He rounded the hallways several times, becoming more and more desperate as he thought about this incident putting the mission at stake... until he came upon another set of doors that he hadn’t seen before.

              “What in Tartarus?” the demigod muttered.

              The door was larger than the rest, with old bolts and interesting symbols. He definitely didn’t come across this one, he would have remembered it!

              Nico didn’t think too much as he opened the door.

              “What the -?”

              Inside the room there were high piles of broken and dusty items, from chairs and statues, to ripped up books, broken potions, and some vials that still seemed to have something in it. Nico looked around the room in awe. The fact that it was possible to store this much crap was amazing, the piles were even taller than himself by several times.

              Hesitantly, Nico walked in, forgetting about the broken table outside, his eyes scanning every inch of the room. There were other miscellaneous things, like dominos, masks, and musical instruments.

               _My gods, it looks as if it could go on forever._

              Yet, something didn’t feel right.

              The demigod began to walk down the little path that had some of the original marble showing, not paying mind to the objects on the side or the random glass bottles that he accidentally kicked on the ground. The as the vials rolled away from him, Nico still focused ahead.

              His mind found what he was looking for before his eyes, but now that he saw it, it wasn’t what he expected.

              There was a statue’s head, with a very ugly looking grey wig on it, and a tiara.

              _The tiara._

              Nico watched where he stepped, climbing onto the objects as he got closer to the tiara. There were a few slips, tumblings of junk, but in the end, he made it; it was only an arm's length away. Yet, now that Nico was so close, he could feel that the tiara wasn’t right, it wasn’t normal.

              When the son of Hades touched it, he knew.

              He knew it was Voldemort’s horcrux.

              Nico paused as he sensed someone inside the room. He could feel death behind him… or, not death, but something that was dead. The demigod turned to see a sliver ghost in the form of a woman, floating a few feet from him.

              Nico’s hands fell from the tiara as he stared at her.

              The ghost floated off of the ground. She looked rather proud, with her long hair down to her waist and long cloak disappearing before it can touch the ground. However, in her eyes she didn’t seem all that proud at all, just downcast. Hopeless.

               _Trying to put up a facade._

              “You are taking my mother’s diatom… do you even know what it is, Ghost King?” the ghost asked blankly.

              Nico shook his head.

              “I don’t know what it was, but I know it isn’t good anymore,” the son of Hades replied.

              The ghost stayed still for a moment and nodded her head. Her eyes seemed to blank, as if she was remembering something vividly.

              “It once made the wearer clever, but for me it was a source of shame and selfishness. Now... that is all that it is,” she said calmly.

              Nico turned and touched the tiara. He felt a part of a soul, struggling, angry with rage and wanting to do more. It had lost a part of itself as it was separated from its original piece. There was a strange, yet distinct life force, one of no regard for human life and a sense of emptiness that will never be filled…

              This was Voldemort's life.

              “I am going to destroy it,” Nico declared and he waited for the ghost to respond.

              There was a moment of silence as the ghost stared back at him. Shock, maybe.

              “Please do so,” the ghost said and bowed, “I wish you good luck, demigod.”

              And then she floated above and through the ceiling.

              Nico stood still in the silence until he looked back that the tiara and picked it up. He could feel a slight tingle, like it was already trying to mess with him.

              _Now what to do with it? Where could I store it so no one will touch it and I can destroy it later?_

              Nico spied a shadow, casted on one of the piles.

              The demigod let his hand with the tiara fall to his side as the idea popped into his head.

               _What better place than my room in the Underworld?_

 

              When Harry had gone two hours into the detention, the red words on his hands ceased to fade. As Harry walked back, he could easily read the ‘I must not tell lies’ on his hand. He never knew he could hate a teacher more than Snape… how that awful Potions professor was knocked out of the park by Umbridge's own cruelty.

              As he mulled over that fact while walking back to the Gryffindor common room, there was suddenly a bump.

              Harry’s head snapped up to see Melody’s twin, Marvus, leaning off the wall. Harry hadn’t spoken to that boy before… at the moment Marvus seemed tired, yet determined. Before Harry could say anything, once his eyes caught Marvus’s, the Hufflepuff left without a word down the hallway.

              It was… strange. But, at the moment, Harry only felt irritation and he paced faster toward the Gryffindor tower.

              _Probably just another person who thinks I'm crazy._

              Yet, that event was soon forgotten when Harry found Ron outside Gryffindor common room. The fellow Gryffindor was going to join Quidditch as the Keeper, that’s why he was out late at night… and Ron found out about Umbridge’s lines. _Tell McGonagall,_ Ron had said _, she’ll do something, or better yet, tell Dumbledore, he'll do something…_

               _Oh, but the headmaster has a lot on his mind. Not enough space or time for me, obviously._

              Harry could tell by now from little he has seen Dumbledore this year.

            _Yeah, I can’t tell him._

              “Well,” Ron started, “I recken you should-”

              “Are you going to go into the Common room or should I wait for you two all night,” the Fat Lady in the portrait snapped. She looked rather tired, her eyes drooping.

              She probably have woken up just to let them in.

               _It was late at night…_

              Ron glared at the portrait, but quickly walked through the hole in the wall. He waited on the other side as Harry took his time and soon enough the boys were in the common room.

              “Anyway, Harry, Dumbledore would-” Ron stopped mid sentence, his gaze locked near the fireplace.

              Harry turned to see that it was Melody. However, unlike yesterday, this time she was awake and looking at them, with her quill in her hand over a piece of yellow parchment. The fire reflected against her eyes, hair, and clothes, and once again, Harry felt unnerved by her.

               _What is with these twins?_ Harry thought.

              Harry noticed Ron wasn’t annoyed with her, for the usual glare was replaced with a perplexed expression.

              Harry let out a breath he didn't know he held.

              “Er, hello Melody,” Harry mumbled.

              “Why are you two back so late? Isn’t it time for bed?” Melody asked, her regular care-free voice sounded.

              Harry relaxed.

_Maybe I am getting so worked up around her because of homework and Umbridge… yeah, that sounds about right._

              “It isn’t any of your business,” Ron huffed, “we can talk about it later, Harry, after I tell Hermione tomorrow.”

              And quickly, Ron hurried to the boy’s dormitories. Which left Harry and Melody alone.

              She didn’t seem all that affected by what Ron said. Instead, she only seemed a bit more blank, as if she hadn’t processed his anger and snap.

              “I am going to sleep too, goodnight, Melody,” Harry said awkwardly.

              She nodded.

              I _s she always this calm at night? Why was it that she always had so much energy during the day anyway?... She just looks tired right now. Just tired._

              “Goodnight, Harry.”


	12. Detention #4: Umbridge Sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 7/26/2018

              Nico woke up early the next morning, enough that his roommates were still sound asleep. The demigod put on his robes quietly, making sure not to wake them, and went to the Library. It was strange, seeing the empty hallways and hearing only his footsteps on the marble… it was also rather creepy.

              In short, there was nothing in the Library about Horcruxes. Almost none of the books had even mentioned it and when they did it was only explain how they were too horrible to cover.

              So, Nico then sought to find the only person in Hogwarts he trusted to help that woke up this early. No, it wasn’t Melody.

              “I didn’t know you got up this early, Niiiiiiico,” Marvus sing songed, smiling, tilting his head as he looked at the other demigod.

              The Hufflepuffs around Marvus started to look nervous when Nico had walked up to them. Nico had known Marvus got up early to relax as he ate breakfast, read the newspaper, and planned for the next meeting of his art club. However, this was the first time he had ever surprised him.

              The surrounding Hufflepuffs continued to be very nervous as the son of Hades was talking to their friend. Yet, Marvus seemed not to have noticed, still grinning at Nico.

              “I only did because I need a few answers and the library didn’t give them,” Nico glared at the other boy, not really in the mood to be played around with, “so, I need to ask you a few things… in private. Now.”

              Marvus’s smile faded slightly, but before anyone could say anything, it was back again and he was struggling over the bench.

              “Okay, see you all later, remember, Art Club meets at eight, tonight!” Marvus said to his friends, pulling his metal leg over, which then landed with a loud clank. The son of Ares stood up quickly and Nico lead him outside of the Great Hall.

              As Nico walked, he could feel the stares of some of the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs and heard the clank each time Marvus’s foot hit the floor. It has been a while since Nico had been in a school… it was still taking time to get used to it. The _people,_ mostly.

              Outside, the son of Hades turned toward the other boy, the robes around him almost bellowing like a cloak.

              “I found a Horcrux,” Nico whispered, leaning in as he stared daggers at others who tried to listen in on them.

              Marvus’s eyes widened and his face changed.

              “Really, oh my gods, where is it?”

               _My gods, he actually looks excited._

              “It is somewhere safe, but I don’t know how to destroy it. My dad only said that we should learn in time how to do it... So, I thought we should look it up. Where do you go to look that up?” Nico asked, watching as more people just walked them.

               _Maybe it was a bad idea to go out here, sure they don’t know what you are saying… but everyone is looking at us, trying to figure out what we are doing._

              Marvus had a twinkle in his eye as a smirk formed on his face.

              “Oh, yeah, you won’t be able to find that answer here, too dark of magic to be talked about so freely, you know, we’re just kids and all that. Might be illegal to teach it too... but, I know my mom has a book for about kind of thing.”

              Nico scowled as a few more kids passed.

              “Why does your mom have it? Isn’t she part of the magical government… or was, why would she have it if it's illegal?”

              Marvus rolled his eyes.

              “She knew she was going to get fired, everything was becoming too...weird for her anyway… as for the book, if it’s knowledge, it’s knowledge, might as well keep it,” Marvus shrugged, as if suggesting everyone should have a book like that, “But the problem is… it’s in our vault. Our Gringotts vault. Which isn’t here.”

              The son of Ares frowned, “We’d have to go there on a break. Which is going to be a while.”

              Marvus’s shoulders sagged.

              “Wait,” Nico said, remembering to the first few days he was brought here, “Wasn’t that the place where you had all of your wizard money stashed? With the gremlins-”

              “Goblins-”

              “Goblins. The underground place with the goblins, the one where you didn’t let me go down there with you because ‘don’t want a boy that can go through walls to know where all our money is’ place?” Nico sighed, feeling the same sense of _my gods_ from the first time.

              It was awkward, looking at the goblins… They were all wary of him, though he could tell they weren’t quite sure why they hated the son of Hades. Hated or curious… Nico couldn’t really distinguish from their looks.

              Marvus nodded with his wide grin.

              “That’s the place! But… Will told us you shouldn't use your powers.”

              Marvus just looked at Nico with the same disappointing and downcast expression from before.

              Nico glared at him.

              “I am not going to shadowtravel right there… I can travel to the Underworld without using so much energy, might be because my father lives there, I don’t really know, but I can get to the Underworld without any repercussions. And then, through one of the exits, I can find the vault you have.”

              Marvus’s smile vanished.

              “There’s a path to the Underworld down there?” the son of Ares asked, curiosity on his face.

              Nico rolled his eyes.

              “Of course there is, ever wonder why every Greek person claimed their cave lead to the Underworld? Most of the time, it could.”

              Suddenly, the son of Hades’s eyes caught Pansy and the rest of her friends, Millicent, Tracey, and Daphne walking towards them.

              “We can discuss this over the weekend and do it then,” Nico said as he walked past Marvus, to join Pansy.

              Pansy looked at him with judging brown eyes as she found that he walking away from Marvus. Yet, there was a colder look shot at Marvus, as if he had tainted or hurt Nico.

     _She doesn’t want me hanging out with other houses I suppose…_ , the son of Hades thought as he walked to her side.

              Suddenly, Pansy scoffed and Nico looked back to see Marvus sticking his tongue out at her. At her reaction, Marvus smirked.

              Surprisingly, she didn’t bring up the Hufflepuff at all during breakfast conversation.

              

              Harry didn’t feel at all awake when he walked to the Great Hall. Right before they were ambushed by Melody, Ron had told Hermione about Harry’s special punishments from Umbridge, to which made her immediately fume with anger. Thank goodness it wasn’t at him, instead, she was seething about the horrible professor.

              It was quite strange to see Hermione so angry, Harry had only seen her so enraged once before and that was when she punched Draco during their third year.

              Yet, everything became hush hush once Melody had joined them. The only thing that could have blown their cover was that Hermione seemed ready to explode.

              Harry didn’t know how long he could take it, trying to keep everything away from Melody. It wasn’t that he was close to her, she just wouldn’t leave them alone!

              But, Harry had more to think about than dealing with the matter of Melody. He had to think about how the next detention will _hopefully_ be his last with Umbridge and he could _hopefully_ see Ron over the window for Quidditch try-outs.

               _When did my life turn to into a lot of ‘Hopefully’ statements?_ Harry wondered.

 

              “I could see how the Troll Wars were putting you to sleep,” Pansy remarked at dinner to Nico, “That lesson was terrible. Only a total loser could possibly find it entertaining.”

              Nico nodded, though he knew why he was tired.

              For all of last night he only slept for a few hours after staying up late to do homework and then waking up early to find out how the Horcrux can be destroyed. But, whatever. All he knows is that at some point he needs to talk to Marvus and Melody, together, so they can plan on what they are going to do.

              And then once they do figure something out, he will be able to find more Horcruxes. And then this will go faster.

              Suddenly Pansy jabbed Nico.

              “Nico, are you… getting homesick?” she asked, her hard facade dropping a little.

              The demigod froze, but then relaxed. _I don't even have to make up anything, do I?_

              “Yep. I miss… everything,” he replied, feeling only more grim as he said that.

              Pansy nodded and became quiet.

              “I remember being homesick my first year,” she said, looking at some of her food with some wonder, “Everything was so new, the rules, the _people_ , ugh… So many things changed at _that,_ especially having those trouble making three Gryffindors: Stupid 1, Stupid 2, and Kiss-up… but, sometimes things happen for a reason.”

              She turned toward him.

              “Maybe you’ll end up liking it here,” Pansy shrugged.

 

              Harry couldn’t run out of the last detention fast enough. When Umbridge had taken his hand to see how deep the words had been cared, instead of feeling a searing pain in his hand, he had felt it in his scar. His heart immediately started and for a few moments all he could feel was the wanting of running away for dear life.

              Yet, when he entered the common room of the Gryffindor tower to calm himself down, he was met with roars of celebration.

              And Ron ran toward him, splashing butterbeer from a goblet that he held in his hand.

              “Harry, I did it, I’m in! I’m Keeper!” Ron exclaimed.

              “What- oh brilliant!” Harry replied, his heart still beating and his hand throbbing.

              “I can’t believe it, I told Hermione and-” Ron stopped as he looked around, “Wait, where is she?”

              Fred informed him that Hermione was sleeping on a chair and Ron became downcast. However, Harry immediately started to walk over to her sleeping to talk to her about what had happened. Angelina stopped by to tell him sorry and for him to help Ron get better.

              When Harry finally got to where Hermione was sleeping she woke up and he told her.

              And once again, she told him to tell Dumbledore about what Umbridge was doing.

              Harry has been starting to doubt how close he was with the headmaster; Dumbledore has been almost avoiding him this whole year so far...

              It has been awful.

              Then Harry suggested about how he should send a letter to Sirius, to which she immediately shot down (he was still going to do it anyway). And offered him to help her make hats for house elves. It was hard for him to try to appear conflicted when he said no.

              Just as he and Hermione were walking up to sleep, he heard someone else call his name. He stopped on the stairs.

              “Harry!”

              He turned to see Melody, who was running up to meet him.

               _What a surprise…_ He thought sarcastically.

              “Oh, Harry, I didn’t catch you when walked in,” Melody said, with a giddy smile on her face with a butterbeer in her hand.

              Harry’s eyes widened at her.

              _Is she... drunk?_

              “Want some? I don’t like drinking it, too sweet for my taste,” she said, yet something was still off about her, what it was, Harry couldn’t quite tell.

             _Nope. She isn’t tipsy, that is just her personality._

              She frowned at the glass and instead of waiting for his answer she shoved it into his hand.

              His left hand.

              Harry tried not to react, but he instantly yelped and withdrew his hand away from her. His right hand cupped his new wounds gently.

              _What the hell, why is she_ -  _Wait, why is it still bleeding?_

              All of Melody’s inattentiveness went swiftly away and her eyes focused on his hand as she took it carefully from him. Harry did try to rip it away from her, but she was surprisingly strong.

              Right as she turned it around, Melody gasped.

              “Harry… Are- are these the lines you have been doing?” Melody said sternly, all of her usual enthusiasm gone and this time she looked furious.

              “This doesn’t have anything to do with you,” Harry snapped back and tried to walk back up, but she was holding him with such strength he couldn’t move away.

             _What the-_

              “What does the quill look like?” Melody asked.

              Harry began to become irritated again. Anger, bubbling out of nowhere.

              “It is just black and-” Harry ripped his hand away from her, but his anger abruptly faded as he began to think, “how do you know? How do you know it is a quill? Why do you want to know?”

              “What else is small and you write with, huh? And why didn’t you tell anyone?” Melody said and she shook her head in anger, “You told no one? Gods, that fucking witch! Out of everything here! She’s a teacher, she knew you can’t do anything, she knows that-ARUGH!”

              Harry took an involuntary step back as he stared at her with wide eyes.

              She noticed this movement. Melody's fury faded and she took a deep breath. Now that she had calmed down, she looked a bit sad.

              “Goodnight, Harry, I have something to do,” Melody said and began to walk quickly down the stairs.

              “Wait, what? What are you going to do?” Harry questioned, but she was already going so fast.

              Harry was momentarily stunned by what had just happened. It was so fast and she just got so angry, what will she possibly do?

               _Whatever. I don’t care what she does. I am tired and I am going to get some sleep._

              

              “So, this is how we are going to catch up? All going to meet at the Astronomy tower at midnight?” Nico asked.

              “Yes, because I have some very important news that you both have to hear and we have to do something about it as soon as possible,” Melody rushed to say, appearing very irritated.

              “Oh really? Well, us too,” Maruvs said excitedly.

 

              “Marvus and Melody said they would fix the quill problem after we get the book tomorrow from the Gringotts vault... They don’t want me to help, the twins insisted they will do it all by themselves,” Nico groaned as he leaned on his head on a pillow.

              He was looking at Will from the sink, which had a rainbow coming down from the spraying water to talk to the demigod. This time, Nico was smart, he had brought pillows and was feeling much more comfortable as he spoke through the iris message.

              Yet, Nico was still frowning. Still upset about something.

              “Well, that sounds good, like you all have everything under control,” Will said cheerfully.

              Nico couldn’t help, but he didn’t feel all that happy. He didn’t feel all that great, even if it was finally Friday and he would have his first weekend to work on the mission. He was actually getting somewhere finally.

              But, Nico wasn’t feeling the excitement. He was just feeling… bleh. Somewhat sad.

              “Yeah, I guess,” the son of Hades shrugged, “so how is it over there? Are the older people still trying to finish that three thousand piece puzzle even though they know some are missing?”

              “My gods, yes,” Will whined and then sighed, “I think when they do finish it I’ll just make the pieces we lost. It will probably make it so I won’t have to keep on looking for them on the floor.”

              The son of Apollo shook his head.

              “They just keep forgetting that they are lost and telling me to find them, over and over, Nico! Over and over!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, for halloween I dressed up as Snape (very low-key, just wearing all black, a black cape, and parted my hair down the middle) and played quidditch! what a day! Welp, here you go! I am going to do nanowrimo so there is gonna be a lot more chapters where that came from!  
> Hope you all had a great halloween!


	13. The Underworld is a Great Tourist Location, Didn’t You Know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/8/2018

              “Gods, I can’t believe I made it onto the team as a beater, I can’t wait to for Quidditch to start so I can beat Harry and Malfoy into a pulp,” Marvus said, smiling very wide and rubbing his hands together.

              “You can’t touch Harry,” Nico mumbled as he walked, frowning at the ground, “remember, he’s the one we’re protecting.”

              “Well, we can protect him better if he stays in one place, like in the hospital wing!” Melody grinned like this idea was starting to sound better and better.

              “Yes!” Marvus said, and the twins high-fived.

              Nico glared at both of them.

              “Why are you encouraging him, Melody?” Nico gruffed.

              “It’s just, you know, an option,” she uttered and shrugged, “a pretty good one if you ask me.”

              It was the early morning and all of the halls were deserted, again.

               _Besides, who is really going to get up early on the weekend?_

              “So, why are we going to the Owlry again?” Nico asked.

              “Well, since we are gonna take mom’s book, we gotta tell her right?” Melody said, holding up a folded piece of parchment, “can’t have her freak out once she realizes it’s gone, can we? Then we will all be in trouble.”

              Nico looked at the parchment she held. It was very messy cursive handwriting.

 

              Yo mom, we took a book, you know, the book. The old dark book. thanks

                                      Melody and Marvus

 

              Nico inwardly groaned, but didn’t bother to tell them their letter was terrible. _At this point, who cares._

              The group entered the circular Owlry, which had many glassless windows where owls flew in and out while the floor littered with hay and animal bones. The structure looked very pretty, but Nico definitely didn’t want to be here for long… _my gods, the smell._

              Just as they were entering, Flitch walked out, muttering something about how some students at Hogwarts will pay soon.

              And when Nico was about to walk further into the Owlry to inspect it, he noticed there were already people there. Two people, to be precise.

              “Oh, Harry, we were just talking about you!” Marvus said, his metal foot clanking as he walked forward.

               _Really? That is what you say? Come on_ , Nico rolled his eyes.

              Harry looked at Marvus with an awkward expression since he was now trying to figure out what to say to that, and the girl standing next to him, Cho Chang, looked just as awkward as well, as if the demigods walk in on a sort of special conversation.

              Melody smiled at them and called an owl down, “Pimpsqueak!”

              Marvus started to chuckle at Harry and Cho’s faces.

              “Oh, yeah, it was only good things. Don’t worry. We didn’t, like, say any, like, bad stuff. Just, like, nice stuff. And Quidditch. Which is something we have in common now? Crazy. Good sportsmanship. Good stuff,” Marvus rambled, making the situation more uncomfortable than it already was.

              The son of Hades was now beginning to feel that he should have stayed outside… better than being in here and crushed by the tension created by people not knowing what to say to each other.

              Suddenly Nico heard another voice in his head. It was rather… deep.

               _That kid isn’t too good at lying._

               _What do you expect? I mean, he’s always been like that._ Another replied

              Nico turned to see two screech owls, one of them on Melody’s arm now and another perched on top of a window.

              “What the?” the son of Hades said.

              “Er, I am glad you have only talked about good things when… you were talking about me,” Harry replied, awkwardly, realizing mid-sentence that this response wasn’t as good as he thought.

               _Oh, who is that? Is that Hades’s boy? YO! Goth kid! You Hades’s kid?_

              The owl still standing on one of the windows looked to Nico, wiggling from side to side excitedly, trying to get the demigod’s attention.

              “Wow, this conversation has been enlightening,” Melody said as the owl that was on her arm took off into the air, “nice talking to you and all that, but we’ve got a busy day and yeah. Nice seeing you, both, especially you, Cho, you look very pretty like always, I am pretty sure everyone here can agree.”

              As Melody talked, she took her brother and Nico in her grip and was out of the door.

              Just as Melody closed it she looked to the others with a very concerned face.

              “Shit, we forgot about Harry, who is going to watch him while we go?” Melody rushed, keeping her hand on the door.

              “I mean he _is_ the Boy Who Lived, is he really going to die that fast on us?” Marvus shrugged.

              “We can just go fast and you’ll deal with the quill at night,” Nico answered, beginning to walk down the steps.

              “That sounds good to me,” Marvus said, following the son of Hades.

              Melody still looked a little reluctant.

              “Uh, I guess he won’t get himself killed in one day, let’s just try to be back by lunch,” she added.

              It didn’t take long until they were in the Forbidden Forest. The twins had devised it was the perfect place to shadowtravel since no one _should_ be there. Should. Apparently, the Golden Trio has been there every single year.

              Nico frowned as he looked at the Ares twins.

              _Now for the moment in which I was actually here for._

              “Okay, give me your hands. This is going to feel a little weird, but try not to fight it,” the son of Hades instructed, “Now run with me into that shadow, right there under the trees, yes, the one you are pointing at Marvus.”

               _Wait, Marvus can’t run._

              “Actually, we’ll do a fast walk,” Nico correct.

              It was very awkward and slow, but just as Nico hit the dark spot he melted into the shadows.

 

              “Thank Merlin, Melody isn’t here,” Ron said happily as Harry walked up to him in the Great Hall.

              The redhead was already shoving food into his mouth. Across from him, Hermione was immersed in the Daily Prophet, reading a story with an intense stare.

              “Oh, why do you look so happy?” Ron asked, pausing as he was about to eat some potatoes.

              Harry tried to stop his goofy grinning.

              He was just talking to Cho Chang and it wasn’t a total mess, they actually spoke about something in common, it was going so well! She even lied to Mr. Flich, saying how she knew Harry didn’t send out an order of Stink Bombs. Well, he hadn’t sent out an order. It was just to talk to Sirius, but the fact that she stood up for him was amazing. 

              Even the interruption that Melody and Marvus imposed didn’t ruin the moments... Even if that weird other transfer was there...

              “Oh, I was just thinking about Quidditch,” Harry said quickly, as his mind shifted else where, “Have you ever seen Melody, Marvus, and Nico actually all hang out together? At all since they got here?”

              Ron seemed annoyed at the questions, probably because it contained Melody, but before he could say anything, Hermione gasped. She quickly looked to them and they leaned in closer to see what she was reading.

              “They know Sirius was in London,” she whispered to them, mortified.

 

              “Wow, the Underworld… looks just as I thought it would,” Melody said disappointingly.

              “Yeah, all the ghouls and screams, black rocks, it’s like it’s trying too hard,” Marvus added.

              The son of Hades sighed.

              They have already been walking for only a few minutes and the two were already making several comments about it. Finally, after ignoring them, they came to an outcropping of caves.

              There were just rows and rows of caves, but the one in front of them had a mark of red chalk on it, a symbol. It looked as if it was made by a child.

              Long ago when Nico had nothing to do, he had explored the caves to see where they lead to and what was in them. After finding a few creatures he never wanted to see again, he stopped. However, this cave one stood out amongst the rest, for when he came out on the other side it didn’t look like anything he had ever seen.

              “Shut up, let’s just go through here,” Nico said, motioning to the cave marked with red chalk.

              “Lumos,” Melody casted, holding out her wand.

              Suddenly the tip started to gave off a nice white glow. Marvus followed suit, having his own light, but as they casted Nico walked in front of them into the darkness, his head down.

              The children of Ares looked back at the Underworld one last time and followed the son of Hades.

              It was long, but soon, there was light on the other side.

              Just as they walked out Marvus and Melody seemed… just as disappointed.

              “I see the same types of rocks… but where are we?” Marvus said.

              “We are on the ground, not on the level to see the vaults,” Melody pointed upward onto a cliff, “That’s where we need to be.”

              “Okay, I can do that,” Nico replied.

              Nico looked up where the faint lights were. The top of the cliff, then back down to the ground. Nico put his hands on the twin's backs and pushed them into the shadows in front of them.

              The son of Hades felt tiredness touch him as soon as he appeared, as well as the twins, who seemed to be stumbling a bit before looking back at where they once were.

               _Gods, I can’t do that again, that was just too much… but, why does going to the Underworld take almost no energy? I only moved a few hundred feet and I’m ready to take a nap._

              when the demigod looked up… and he couldn’t help but be stunned.

              Instead of a regular vault, this was much larger, much older vault than Nico had in mind. In fact, it was just a large door. Tt’s outside was metallic, with carvings of people and weapons, large bolts holding the door to the stony. This vault… must have been at least twenty feet tall and ten feet wide.

              Melody and Marvus turned around and their eyes widened.

              “Oh, wow. That’s our vault,” Marvus announced, bewildered.

              “Why is this so… big... And old?” Nico asked, walking toward the large door.

              “Hey, don’t touch it!” Melody said, slapping his hand away, “there are enchantments so people don’t steal.”

              “This is the old family vault, everyone uses it, and it goes back to our great-great-grandmother,” Marvus answered, “she was a powerful witch, but we don’t know much about her life. All we know is that she killed some Roman after they tried to rob her.”

              He shrugged and moved forward, taking a key out of his pocket and stuck it into the vault.

              “They said it would be best if we didn’t have a key,” Marvus shrugged, “Well, looks like it came in handy.”

              With a clink, the door opened. The twins walked in together and then they yelled in unison, “We’ll be back.”

              And there Nico waited. It was rather boring, looking at the grey rocks and tracks in mid-air, and hearing water drip down. Where the water was, the demigod couldn’t quite guess. But, suddenly, Nico felt something nagging him.

              He had felt the same thing before, yet this was minuscule compared to what it was like before.

              The son of Hades heard the sound of chains moving against the ground and loud breathing. Though it was a bad idea, Nico began to wander towards it. The demigod walked around past a corner to see that it was a dragon that was making all of the noise. It didn’t look very healthy, it was sickly white and bones were showing through the thinly pulled skin.

              Nico couldn’t focus on the dragon, however, because whatever the feeling was, it was getting stronger.

              The demigod didn’t realize was he was doing until he shadowtraveled and found himself in another vault.

              It was as large as a room and filled with treasure, gold coins, and objects stacked all the way up to the ceiling. The gold and silver glistened against the dull, grey stone surrounding them.

              Yet, Nico didn’t pay attention to all of the gold and his eyes instantly found what it was that was attracting him all the way into here. It was on the top shelf, right near the ceiling of the vault.

              A small golden cup, with two handles, and a carved picture of a badger on the sides, along with jewels placed all over it.

              Nico realized why it was attracting him.

              There was a soul in it.

               _It’s a Horcrux._

 

              “I just,” Melody shook her head, “you found a Horcrux in _that_ vault? The one with the dragon?”

              Nico nodded.

              “Wow, that was just... So easy,” Melody finished.

              “Yeah, we hit two birds with one stone,” Marvus said, then he looked suspiciously at Melody, “Too many good things are happening… the calm before the storm.”

              “Oh, we need some good things once in a while,” Melody replied, playfully pushing Marvus’s face away.

              They had traveled back to the Underworld before Nico had told them about the Horcrux. Nico remembered how the twin boasted that the bank hasn’t ever had a successful break-in since the dawn of time… Nico didn’t want to know if the goblins had put a magic spell on their vaults to know if people moved the different items. So, he decided to leave as soon as possible after he took the cup.

              Now they were walking toward his bedroom, passing many undead guards that the twins didn’t seem too bothered by, for they were still commenting how it was cliche.

              “Well, that one is the vault of the Lestranges,” Marvus said, tapping the wand in his hand nervously, “It is well known that they were Death Eaters. You know… the driven cultish type. No wonder he trusted them of all people to house some of his soul.”

              The Hufflepuff shivered.

              Nico first thought it was because they were talking about the dark wizards, but he realized it was because they were at the door of Hades’s Villa. There were skulls on the wooden door in front of them, real human ones, with souls moving about within the details of the woodwork.

              The son of Hades walked in front of the twins, opening the door quickly and held it for them.

              Marvus didn’t look too relaxed now, his wide eyes still following the souls, with Melody doing the same thing.

              Just as they passed through, Nico walked behind them and let the door slam shut. Both of them instantly jumped.

              “My GODS, NICO!” Melody yelled.

              “You did that on fucking purpose, didn’t you?” Marvus said, frowning as he shook his head.

              Nico just kept on walking, smiling a little.

              Finally, they came to his bedroom, where a skeleton guarding the entrance. It was clean and while, with an unknown uniform of war. Just as Nico came to the front, the dead immediately moved out of the way and opened the door for him.

              The son of Hades kept on moving, because hey, he was used to this. Having the dead open doors was just another thing in the Underworld. After being down here for a little bit the surprise had worn off. Behind him, he heard a few noises and only glanced back to see Melody and Marvus actually… getting pretty close to the skeleton to inspect it.

              Nico smiled, but walked toward his drawer and opened it, revealing the tiara. He felt the cup in his pocket buzz even more so as it came close to the other Horcux.

              He didn’t hear the twins come up behind him until he felt the twins lean in to see. He dropped in the cup.

              “I am going to leave them in here, for as long as it takes until we figure out how to destroy them,” Nico said, shutting the drawer.

              The twins nodded.

              “I can read the book,” Marvus offered, “I’m not doing anything else in this mission… might as well somewhat help,” he shrugged and looked a little guilty before continuing, “It’ll be disguised, of course, but… yeah. I’ll tell you guys if I find anything.”

              Melody smiled.

              “That sounds like a plan,” Nico said blankly, “Okay, let’s go back.”

 

              When Nico walked back to the Slytherin common room, he only saw Daphne, Millicent, and Tracey. He didn’t expect much since the mission had taken longer than planned, they only came back an hour before dinner normally starts.

              Daphne had her hair done as always and she was braiding away Millicent’s black hair, whose large and more stringiness was proving rather hard. Yet, the witch seemed determined, despite only having a few sections tamed. Millicent was eating something coated in sugar and petting a very fluffy looking cat, who appeared to be very, very well maintained. She must have brushed its coat at least a thousand times.

              They were both taking up the couch and Tracey was on the other to the side.

              Tracey was the only one working, well, now that he noticed, she wasn’t working. She was reading a novel that at this angle he couldn’t quite tell what it was.

              The demigod walked and sat quietly next to Tracey. As he looked over, he noticed that it wasn’t a textbook, nor any other academic book had seen before. It was the history and behaviors of trolls.

              “Where’s Pansy?” the son of Hades asked them.

              Tracey didn’t look up and neither did Millicent.

              “She’s with Draco and his two goons, said she was going to harass the Gryffindors since they are having their first practice,” Daphne responded, quite blankly, as if it was a normal occurrence.

              Nico looked at her with a questioning expression, but came out as a questioning glare.

              “It’s better than having her here,” Tracey said, her eyes not leaving the pages, “the library only has ten more romance novels that Pansy hasn’t read yet. She has been whining about it and snapping at us all morning.”

              There was a moment of silence as the girls continued to sit there and Nico did nothing.

              He was tired and while he should be doing his homework, he wasn’t. It doesn’t matter. Nothing about the grades matter at this school. In a little while, he will probably be gone… he had already found two Horcruxes and on the first week!

              There could only be so much longer until he will find them all… and then he would finally be back at Camp Half-Blood.

              “Can you help me braid Millicent’s hair?” Daphne asked with her soft voice.

              Nico’s thoughts froze and for a moment, he didn’t know who she was talking to.

              “Er, Nico, you do know how to braid, right?” Daphne questioned, looking at the demigod as if he was suddenly now a lost child.

              “Yeah, I know how to and, uh, sure. Just move over,” he said, recovering from being caught off guard, and moved over to Daphne and Millicent.

              “Okay, can you hold his hair? I am going to grab another piece…”

 

              “Wow, you guys are such losers, doing all of your homework, now? When it is so late?” Melody teased.

              Harry and Ron were lying down, surrounded by homework. They have been catching up on their assignments for hours and yet there was still so much to go.

              Melody put some parchments down on the ground by the fire and began to spread it around. It looked like it was as much as theirs. Ron’s face instantly soured upon her arrival in their space.

              “You are doing it too!” Ron said in shock and mild anger, his eyes widening at Melody's homework.

              It was quiet as Melody ignored him and began to scratch the surface of her pile of homework. It was long and it was awful for Harry and Ron, trying to catch up, but Hermione started to help them. It was nice until Ron started to almost fight with her.

              Merlin, it was like they were always arguing sometimes.

              “No, look!” Hermione said, pointing to a window.

              There was a screech owl, knocking its talons on the glass.

              “Isn’t that Hermes?” Hermione asked, bewildered.

              Melody coughed on her water, which spilled all over her cloak and some in the fire. Harry pretended he didn’t notice, for her sake. There was already so much weird about her, he might as well try. 

              Ron took the letter, saying it was from Percy.

              At that, she coughed again and questioned who was Percy. _Okay, she can't be saved._

              “You don’t need to know, it isn’t any of your business,” Ron snapped.

              Harry noticed a flash of anger in Melody's stare at Ron, and he could feel his heart almost start to race, but in a second it was gone and Melody replaced it with an innocent look of curiosity.

              At the end of reading the letter, Ron was disgusted.

              Harry tried to joke about how Percy had told Ron to ‘sever ties’ with him, but he was feeling alone and angry… All of what happened last year was now lies in the eyes of the press... and Harry's mind wandered to Sirius. His godfather is the only one who could relate to Harry at this point, for everyone still believed Sirius was a crazy murder... In fact, for more than a decade..

              As Ron and Hermione tried to say to Harry it wasn’t anything, he changed the subject.

              _It wasn’t like it was their fault_ , Harry thought.

              Thankfully, the two fell for it and began to focus on homework once more.

              “Thank you so much for helping me with the homework, you are the most wonderful person I have ever met,” Ron said, looking as if he was going to hug Hermione.

              “It’s fine Ron, as long as it gets done,” she said.

              “I can’t believe you actually helped him. I would have let him suffer, if I had to suffer during the homework, so does he. That’s what he gets for leaving it off to the last minute,” Melody shrugged.

              “Well, Ron was practicing to get onto the Quidditch team, so he couldn’t do it all during the week. It wasn’t like he was fooling around like some slacker,” Hermione snapped.

              There was a visible glow in Ron’s face as Hermione glared at Melody.

 

              It was longer until Pansy came back, hours after dinner, she scowled at the ground and almost didn’t see Nico on the couch in front of the fireplace until he called her name.

              Right when he did, her scowl somewhat disappeared. Instead, it was now just a glare.

            _Wow, and this is the first time I see her today?_

              “Hello, Nico, what are you doing up so late? You need some sleep,” Pansy gruffed, eyeing him as if her scariness was going to get him to bed.

              Nico didn’t react.

               _Why bother trying to get angry or upset, she isn't just saying this because she’s mad._

              “I heard you ran out of romance novels,” Nico said, blankly, “That sucks.”

              Pansy’s glare slacked as she looked at Nico, tired.

              “Yes. It does,” she replied.

              There was an awkward moment where all that the demigod could hear was the fire crackling. She seemed to be waiting for him to say more, yet… Nico couldn’t think of what to say next.

               _Will had said I wasn’t very good at socializing… that is very true._

              _But what else am I supposed to say?_

              “Why… do you like them? Why don’t you just read some other genre? I am sure you can find another one that you’d like…” Nico started hesitantly.

              Pansy frowned and looked at him with disgust.

              “No, I don’t want any other type of book, all the rest are dumb and not even worth reading. The rest are just… Terrible,” Pansy ranted, but suddenly she calmed down, “... Remember how I said I was homesick too?”

              Nico’s mind blanked.

      _What?_

              “Yes? Why?” Nico questioned.

              Pansy tapped her hip.

              “When I was homesick I would read romance novels. That is what I have always read, whether I was with my parents and family or not… it was calming. Even if they were sad or ended terribly, I liked them,” Pansy shrugged, “They’re just… nice.”

              She looked a little uncomfortable, but before Nico could say anything she continued, a straight and scary face.

              “If you tell anyone this, I will personally end you.”

              Nico didn’t know what to say to that.

              “Uh, well…” Nico coughed a little, “I could find a romance novel for you to read. For when you run out.”

              Pansy beamed.

              “Really? You-you’d do that?”

              Nico nodded.

 

              Melody finally left and Harry was surprised to see Sirius, he had used the fire to contact him. Harry could tell his godfather found it awful in the Grimmauld place, alone with Kreacher, the way Sirius kept on trying to make plans to visit Harry. Harry wanted so much to see him, but the comments from Malfoy and then the column in the Daily Prophet… no. No, he couldn’t let his godfather come here.

              Sirius reacted worse than Harry would have guessed.

         _'You are less like your father than I thought. The risk would have made it fun for James.’_

              Harry laid awake, thinking about that comment, and all he could feel was upset and... rage. He didn’t know why, but it made him seethe with anger, he must have stayed up for hours thinking about it.

              It struck a chord hard, a chord Harry had been trying to get over this whole summer…

              Which hadn’t worked, for it still clouded over the back of his mind today.

              Harry thought of the graveyard.

              And of Cedric Diggory being struck dead.

 

              “You said you’d get her a romance novel,” Will paused as if trying to fully register what Nico had said, “Have… Have you ever even read one?”

              Nico looked away from Will, quiet.

              “No,” he muttered.

              “Uh,” the son of Apollo started, appearing very unsure, “well, uh, maybe… maybe I can ask the Aphrodite cabin?”

              “I, uh, don’t think that’s a good idea,” Nico replied, thinking back to Drew, “You know what they like, all that drama and most of those relationships end badly.”

              Will scratched his head.

              “But, she said she didn’t care if they ended badly.”

              Nico groaned, “Yeah, she did say that.”

              “Well, the Aphrodite cabin keeps on telling me to read or watch this movie called the Great Gatsby. They know I don’t like sad movies, maybe it’ll be good,” Will shrugged.

              “Uh, I have read that before, I don’t think… You know what, it was good. It was sad, what did I tell you, Will? You can’t trust them... but it was a good book. That’s all I remember from reading about it. Or… someone talking about it. I don’t really remember how I know it...” Nico said.

              Will appeared perplexed.

              “You don’t know how?” He asked

              Nico sighed.

              “It must have been back when I was born before Hades took all of my memories and then shoved me into the Lotus Hotel.”

              Will nodded.

              “Okay, I guess I’ll send you that book. So, how is the rest of school? Is the magical government actually taking over the school?” Will sighed, “My gods, I didn’t think I’d ever say those words in that order and have it make perfect sense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been writing a lot, so I am gonna do bonus updates on Sunday! Yay!  
> This is a really long chapter, and a lot happens, but oh well. The next one is gonna be hella short. Oh well. Comment and correct me, thanks!


	14. Destroying Things Is Fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/8/2018

              “ _Alohomora_!” Marvus yelled.

              Umbridge's office door swung open slammed against the stone walls and a big bang sounded and echoed through the marble corridors. The two wizards winced at the lack of stealth, watching the wooden door still rattle and start to close.

              “Oh, shit,” Marvus whispered, backing up and looking at his wand, “That was really loud.”

              Melody nodded, yet lunged to stop the door from closing.

              “It kinda was, but, oh well, we both know that you are the one that casts that spell the strongest. I guess our visit has to be quick then, doesn’t it? Let’s just go in,” she said, not wasting a moment as she walked into the pitch black room, “What in the world? Why do I hear cats?”

              Marvus shook his head at his twin and followed in.

              “ _Lumos_ ,” he casted.

              Just as the wizard performed the spell, the two grabbed onto each other in fright.

              Along the pink wall were plates with moving pictures of kittens, meowing, pawing the air, and licking their fur. The whole room was… pink. A light pink and lace wherever Umbridge could have possibly put it. It looked worse than the Aphrodite cabin… at least they were stylish, yet this screamed the crazy cat grandma in which no one knew how her husband died.

              “I never knew I’d be so scared of kittens and pink until now,” Melody commented, unlatching herself from her brother’s arms.

              “Me too,” he replied, staring at the room before him in disbelief.

              Just as they inched apart, they began to look around. Instantly, Melody made her way toward the wooden and carved desk and began to shift through the drawers, opening and closing them within seconds.

              “Wow, she has a lot of useless garbage,” she commented as she shoved the third drawer shut.

              Marvus shrugged from across the room. He was looking through a bit of the cabinets and moving around the drapes, looking for hidden containers.

              “What do you expect? For her to be normal? The lady’s a weirdo and not the good kind,” he said as he shivered.

              Melody stopped her shuffling.

              “What? Did you find it?” Marvus asked, starting to limp over to her before she could answer the question.

              She was holding up the black, feathery quill to eye level and showed it to her brother. Then she kicked the final drawer closed.

              “Yep.”

              They admired the quill for only a moment. One moment.

              “How are we going to destroy it?” Marvus asked, taking away the sense of grandeur.

              “I thought… What if we just hide it?” Melody said with a forced straight face.

              Marvus instantly cringed at her. Then they both began to laugh.

              “I am just kidding, of course we are going to destroy it. Maybe I can snap it in half?” Melody investigated the quill, looking at it closely at different angles.

              “Wait,” Marvus abruptly said, “You should let me do it.”

              “What?” Melody frowned at her twin, “Why?”

              “I’m the oldest. I destroy the quill,” He grinned.

              “Being older than me by two minutes doesn’t count.”

              “Yeah, it does.”

              Melody faked a cough and gave him a look of _are you serious?_.

              “Come on, no it doesn’t!” she said back.

              “Well why don’t we destroy like a wishbone then?! I’m not having you snap a cursed quill in half by yourself!” Marvus looked kinda concerned now, “It might actually do something back at us to protect itself...”

              “Nope,” Melody took the quill away, “you are a star athlete, can’t have you getting all broken up now that you have made it to the big leagues.”

              “Dude. Their medical staff is like hella fine, I’ll be out when the real practices begin before the season! Plus, I can say I fell and they might actually believe me!”

               Melody rolled her eyes and handed the quill partially over to him. Just as he was about to pull it from her, she made it clear she wasn’t letting go.

              “Then let’s do it at once. Three, Two, ONE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, this is pretty short, but I thought I'd need to put it in there, don't worry! The next chapter is gonna be hella long and I am updating this Sunday!  
> Hehe, what do you think is going to change in the story, huh?? ;)


	15. Mondays Will Always Suck. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/8/2018

              Harry couldn’t believe that Mr. Fudge passed the Educational Degree, not only did it make Umbridge be able to boss the teachers around, but she was in charge of inspecting them as well!… This was it.

              This was Hell.

              Harry still mulled over the Daily Prophet he held in his hand as Ron and Hermione spoke to each other.

              Hermione continued to fume and Ron was trying to make her feel better by telling her that McGonagall would make Umbridge's life miserable during her inspection.

              Harry didn’t notice Melody walking in and neither did Hermione and Ron. Melody was quieter than he had ever witnessed before. Instead of her normal cheer and comments, Melody merely sat down next to them, yet winced as she settled.

              Only when Harry threw the Daily Prophet on the table did he find that Melody was sitting in front of him. Quiet.

              _She didn’t say... anything?_

              Harry by now had gotten used to the ways she would shove herself into everything, it was annoying, but oh well… now that it didn’t happen. Something was off.

              Then he remembered back to the Friday.

            _When she found out about the quill and declared she was going to do something about it._

              She was going to do something, but what? What could she possibly do to help that situation?

              Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask something, he noticed she looked a little strange. Her left hand was on the table… but it was just laying there. Not grabbing for any food, no waving at the Weasley twins, just lying on the wood.

              Then Harry looked to see her hand closer… and it was looking a little weird.

              “What’s wrong with your hand, Melody?” Harry suddenly asked.

              At his question, the others suddenly stopped talking. Ron looked as if he was ready to yell at Melody, but then his animosity ceased once he saw what Harry was looking at. Hermione watched on, quiet and curious.

              "It's just a little broken... because of some dark magic," Melody shrugged.

              Harry looked closer at her hand... It looked like someone tried to snap it in half. There were black and blue bruises all in a line, and more of the green and dark coloring spreading through the rest of her palm. Harry was honestly suspecting to see bone.

              Hermione gasped and Harry thinks this is the first time he had seen Ron not annoyed with Melody. Instead, he looked shocked and concerned.

              Harry momentarily looked around to check that no one was noticing them.

              He didn’t know why, but he was suddenly irritated upon the inspection that no one was noticing what was going on. But, as he had these thoughts, he didn't understand why. Harry looked around at the fellow students who were going about their normal day, laughing, making jokes, irritated and suddenly mad...

              She literally walks in with a broken hand and no one noticed. _No one knew that Melody was hurting._

              “What happened?” Harry whispered as he leaned in close to her as the rest of the trio leaned in too.

              Melody huffed and the fingers on her blue and black hand twitched.

              “I did what anyone would have done when they got that quill, I snapped it in half.”

              _You did what?_

              “What quill?” Hermione asked, then her eyes widened.

              Ron looked to the other Gryffindors with confusion.

              “What? What quill?”

              “You broke into Umbridge's office to get rid of the quill that Harry has been using?” Hermione asked, her face revealing how smart she thought the idea was: aka, not at all smart, “Why would you do that, do you know what she’d do? By the kindness she has shown Harry, you would only get a minuscule amount of that!” Hermione shook her head in shock, “You should be with Madame Pomphrey right now, why haven’t you gone already?”

              Melody was about to retort, but Ron spoke first.

              “Yeah, your hand… shouldn’t ever look like that,” He added, looking a little squeamish.

              “And tell a teacher figure how I got it? No thanks, I can’t really lie at all and what if Umbridge finds out? Then she’d know it was me and then I’ll be toast!” Melody said, suddenly looking nervous, but that quickly went away with a smile, “Plus, it’s looking a lot better than it first did! I mean, I don’t have intense pain anymore when I move my fingers!”

              To demonstrate, her pointer finger moved up a centimeter, then went back down.

              “It looks better now? Bloody hell,” Ron turned away with disbelief.

              “Madame Pomphrey doesn’t ask how you got the injuries or tell a teacher as long as you go now,” Hermione stood up immediately, “you can come with me and I’ll show you.”

              Melody whined a little bit, but followed Hermione as the Gryffindor stood and lead her out of the Great Hall.

              “That girl is bloody mad,” Ron said, shaking his head.

              Harry stayed quiet.

               _What did she actually do? Just break the quill and that's it?_ _And what will Umbridge do once she found out a student broke into her office?_

 

              Being in Potions for Nico was… alright. He wasn’t doing so bad and he had received an okay grade for his last potion.

              Pansy didn’t seem all that happy about hers, even if it was passing.

              Everything was normal until Hermione and Melody came in late.

              The son of Hades tried to see why, figuring out that someone must have happened to her, but he couldn’t. Hermione instantly began to shield Melody from others and snapped at a student when they had tried to ask where they were. Snape was a little angry, but calmed down just a little bit by a note handed from Hermione.

              Only a little, the professor degraded them still, calling them troublemakers and how they wouldn’t have missed his class if they hadn’t fooled around. Nico tried to not listen to Snape as he railed the Gryffindors, but it was rather hard.

              The bell rang and Nico was just glad the class was over.

              “Looks like the Mudblood has her claws into the new transfer,” Draco snickered to Goyle and Crabbe as they started to walk out of the classroom.

              Pansy ran ahead of her normal group, joining the other Slytherin boys.

              “Maybe she won’t become as disgusting as them, but I already doubt she’s going to be any better,” Pansy grinned as she got to Draco’s side, “Not with that dragon’s nest hair of hers, it nearly matches the monstrosity of the insufferable bookworm!”

              There was cackling from the group that disappeared beyond the door.

              The son of Hades sighed.

              Nico took his time cleaning and packing up his cauldron with Daphne, Millicent, and Tracey since they were only chatting about their grades and whether they were happy with them. They had all done well, Tracey the best of all, but that was expected.

              Yet, when Nico walked out of the door he was surprised to find Pansy waiting for them.

              She scoffed playfully.

              “Why do you losers always take so long to get out of class, it’s almost as if you all want to live down here,” she snickered.

              First, the girls were still, but then they all started to chuckle.

              Tracey bumped Pansy’s shoulder, “Come on, you know Snape is the best.”

              “He is,” Pansy looked over to Nico, “So how did you do for that potion grade? Did you pass?”

 

              Everything became quiet in Divination when Umbridge climbed through the trapdoor. Harry didn’t notice as he was taking out his dream journal until Ron had elbowed him. Even Professor Trelawney looked about as she was starting to hand out _Dream Oracles_ , wondering who could possibly stop the commotion.

              It was Umbridge and the inspection of the classes had begun. Harry tried to turn around his head to get the greatest view of her face.

               _What did she think when she found the quill? What is she going to do?_

              Just as Harry was going to turn back around, Umbridge’s beady eyes locked onto his.

              She quaintly smiled.

 

              “Nico, Nico!” Melody screamed, running through the hallway.

              The son of Hades stopped mid-walk to turn around. The girls surrounding him, Daphne, Millicent, Tracey, and Pansy went still as well, their attention turning toward Melody. Nico noticed Daphne began to look a little uncomfortable and Pansy glared at Melody as she ran on the marble floors.

              Many of the students moved out of Melody’s way and a few stragglers looked at her as if they feared for their lives. There was only one person she didn’t slam, but she nearly did hit another in the process of dodging that said person.

              “Nico, Nico,” Melody panted, leaning over to catch her breath, “Nico, I need to tell you something.”

              The son of Hades looked at the girl with mild surprise.

              “Really, are you sure you need to talk to me?” Nico said sarcastically, yet still looking at her with puzzlement.

              Pansy frowned at Melody.

              “Nico, see you at lunch,” Pansy said, looking over to the rest of the girls, who had silently agreed with her they wanted to leave as well.

              “Oh,” the demigod’s looked at her, “Yeah, see you all later,” he mumbled.

              The Slytherin girls stormed away, their robes moving quickly at their feet.

              “Hey, what are you looking at?” Melody shot at a few students who were looking at them, then she sighed and pulled Nico to the side of the hallway.

              The son of Hades didn’t resist and noticed her hands were shaking. Once she deemed it was private enough Melody began to talk

              “She gave me and Harry detention! It all happened because Umbridge said how this one teacher was the only good DADA and he had Voldemort’s soul living inside of him at the time! And tried to kill Harry! How could he not react?! I didn’t know what else to do, so when Harry spoke up I did too! I have to be around him at all times with _her_ there, you know how it is....”

              Then Melody paused to breathe, but this time, she actually looked nervous.

              “I don’t think she knows that me and Marvus snuck in last night to break her quill, maybe she does,” She said quietly, rubbing her hands together, “There are probably more quills somewhere too… Oh gods, I probably won’t believe that I broke my hand by falling down the stairs, I need to ask Marvus about what he said! ...he has probably come up with a better one than me already,” Melody pouted, “I can’t believe it, I have never been in trouble before, now I won’t have a perfect record!”

              Nico eyes widened as he realized she was still going to keep on talking.

              “Stop, calm down, what?” he questioned.

              Melody sucked in air.

              “I broke my hand when I snapped the quill last night, I don’t know if Umbridge knows that yet, but she probably will this evening when me and Harry have detention.”

               _She said that in one breath._

              Nico pondered on what she had said and realized that… he had no idea what to do about that. Fighting monsters was what he knew whereas dealing with some teacher at school? He hadn’t had a bad one his whole life, nevertheless, he had stopped going to school after he had met Percy…

              Sure, he learned some lessons of what he was suppose to know from the Athena children, but a school? Uhhh...No.

              “Uh, that sounds bad,” Nico started and instantly Melody’s eyes shot daggers at him, “I honestly have no idea on how to help you,” he finished.

              At that, she just frowned and her shoulders sunk in.

              “Okay, then I guess I’ll figure it out, see you later!” she said, then hurried away.

              Nico frowned.

              “Okay. Bye.”

 

              “I am glad both of you had showed up on time, if you didn’t you’d be doing more lines,” Umbridge smiled fakely as she looked at both Harry and Melody, as if it was a shame they didn’t.

              Harry eye darted to the corner to see Melody, rather stiff as she sat, clearly nervous, staring straight ahead at Umbridge.

              Umbridge once again, smiled fakely, then made her way over to her desk. When she bent over to open her drawer and her smile vanished. The professor began to dig through it, the sounds of paper being squished and objects hitting the sides started to be louder than the kittens’s meows from the plates as her searching became frantic.

              Then she brought up the quill.

              It was snapped into two equal pieces.

              Harry couldn’t help but look over to Melody. The other Gryffindor’s attention was on the broken black quill, her eyes full of dread instead of the surprise like everyone else in the room.

               _She did it. She broke it._

              Umbridge closed the drawer and seemed like she was trying very hard to keep it together, shaking and pink with rage.

              “Some naughty child seemed to have broken into my office while I was away,” Umbridge said, fluffing up her pink cardigan, “and destroyed personal belongings.”

              She looked to both of them, as if they were the ones who did it, ready to explode. Then her beady eyes traveled from their face to their desks, or rather… _oh_.

              Harry looked down at his two palms, only one was damaged from the lines before.

              Harry tried his best not to look over to Melody's hands. As he braced for Umbridge's rage he kept his eyes on the desk. 

              But, Umbridge just huffed.

              “Alright, instead of writing lines, I want you two to talk to all of the professors in Hogwarts to see how this could have happened, how to catch this delinquent, and what sort of punishment will be handed out,” she looked up, her eyes showing pure hatred, “I will see to Dumbledore so he knows what has occurred under his nose.”

              Harry sat still, incredulous that she didn’t figure out what Melody had done. The other Gryffindor got up quickly, but he stayed in the chair.

               _How did she hide her hand?_

              “Move along, we don’t have all night,” Umbridge smiled as she tried to stay calm, but then her voice cracked, “or else you want to have more detentions with me.”

              She didn’t have to say anything else, Harry quickly followed Melody outside.

              Umbridge placed a spell on her door just as she walked out and it instantly slammed shut and started to glow a slight orangy color. She walked quietly, as quietly as she could with her heels clicking on the marble floor, out of the hallway.

              “If I don’t see you two in one hour, I will assign more punishments,” she called just before she strutted out of sight.

              Harry couldn’t believe it.

             _She wasn’t going to do… anything. She left them alone._

_Melody got away with it._

              “How did she not notice your hand was black and blue?” he asked, turning to the other Gryffindor with the same surprised face he had for the entire past scene.

              Melody rolled her eyes, “Because it wasn’t.”

              She lifted her left hand and the sleeves of her robe fell down, revealing only her regular dark skin. In order to prove it was fine, she moved her fingers, much like a spider, then balled up her fists.

               _...What?_

              “How did it heal so fast?” Harry asked, feeling some of the gears in his mind working wildly to figure it out, “This morning it looked terrible.”

               _Madame Pomfrey isn’t that good, Harry would have had his broken arm for a week! Sure, that would have happened if Lockhart hadn’t tried the spell and removed all his bones in his arm, but still..._

              Melody began to backpedal away from Harry and made whimsical gestures with her arms and perfectly working hands.

              “Magic, Harry, _magic_ \- now, come on, you knew what Umbridge said, let’s go! I call going to Professor Binns first!”

 

              “Thanks for the ambrosia, Nico, Umbridge would have surely figured it out if I came to the detention with a broken hand,” Melody said, rubbing said hand with a grin on her face.

              Nico nodded.

              “No problem, I didn’t even think about it until later. Though,” the son of Hades leaned closer to peer at her hand, “I didn’t expect it to heal this fast, normally Will have had patients in longer for broken appendages.”

              Nico remembered after the war, dealing with some of the more rowdy people who were stuck there with him.

              “I know, I thought so too when my hand got broken as well,” Marvus said, “But thank the gods it hasn’t taken that long, not being able to use my hands was terrible.”

              Melody put her hand on Marvus’s shoulder, giving him a look like _of course it was hard for you, you use your hands for everything_.

              “Huh, maybe I should ask Will, he can probably figure it out,” Nico pondered, “he’d probably want to know, maybe there are some special wizard supplements that help people heal faster. That would make it so he has more free time and less late nights...”

               _It has been a little while since I have contacted Will… Too long..._

              Melody shrugged.

              “Who knows and who cares, as long as it is healed. So, Marvus, do you have any updates on what's in the book?”

              Marvus shuffled his feet, looking down with guilt.

              “I haven’t read too far into the book, sorry. I didn’t realize my Art Club would take so much time. There are so many people, all from the four houses! I’m surprised no one else has tried to make the club before!”

              Marvus looked to Melody, as if all his shame was gone.

              “Can you believe it? It’s got everyone in it! All the houses! And it’s going so well! It’s nice.”

              “Really? Oh, I wanna join! Too bad Harry and the rest of his squad are losers, I don’t think they will ever want to join,” Melody pouted.

              “Wait, so what is it that you have read, Marvus, you said you read some of it,” Nico interrupted.

               _Gods, they can’t focus. Well, none of us can, but come on! This is a mission!_

              _The faster it goes, the faster I’ll be home..._

              “Oh, right,” Marvus tapped his lips, looking down to try to remember, “all I read was on how to make one… it’s crazy, you have to do all this messed-up shit and then kill someone to split your own soul.”

              “Wait,” Nico looked to the other boy, “You have to kill someone to split your soul?”

              Marvus nodded and he turned to Melody.

              “Well, not really, they say that once you kill someone, your soul splits,” he shrugged.

              Nico felt his insides sink as he remembered Bryce… the child of Orcus who he had reduced to a sheer ghost. Literally.

              Melody must have noticed something because she rushed to get in front of her brother and scoffed.

              “It’s different for us, Nico, we aren’t human… don’t worry about it,” she turned to look at Marvus, “so Voldemort must have killed some people before, we knew that, he was the one that went all crazy and killed so many people in the war.”

              Marvus must have realized, for the son of Hades could tell the other was trying to mentally backpedal what happened.

               _They probably haven’t killed anyone before, have they?_

              “Yeah. That dude is a freak. But you’re a good guy, Nico. You’re all good yo.” Marvus said, smiling.

              Though it was dumb and very… strange statement, the son of Hades felt better.

              “Okay, I think we should all sleep to get ready for the next week,” Melody yawned, “Hopefully it will be better than this one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah! bonus update! there is going to be a lot of bonus updates! And more stuff going on! More events! Now this story is starting to take its own shape!  
> Oh, and why Harry is a bit different or has that one thought here, it'll be explained a bit ;)  
> Comment and correct, thanks!


	16. I Love Seeing Umbridge in All of My Other Classes (Internal Screaming)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/12/2018

              The only good part about having Umbridge today in Harry’s other classes was to see her get bashed by Professor McGonagall. Harry and Ron were having a ball despite what happened at breakfast, aka Angelina yelling at Harry again for getting in trouble and missing Quidditch, then McGonagall herself after finding out he got in trouble again with Umbridge. Still, that didn’t ruin how nice it was to finally see someone put Umbridge in her place.

              However, Harry had Sirius and what his other detentions might be on his mind after the little fun. Yesterday, he and Melody did nothing after Umbridge's little assignment, nothing! He still couldn’t quite shake out of his head how Melody’s hand had healed so fast...

              It was good that it did, especially since he felt a little bad knowing she had only done it because he was hurting, but still…

              It continued to bother him as Harry was waiting for the right time to tell Hermione or Ron about it. Yet, since Melody is always around him, it didn’t seem like it would ever come up.

              However, Harry tried not to care. He had other things to do and ponder about as he walked to Care of Magical Creatures instead of wondering what kind of miracle had happened to his… friend? Good natured acquaintance?

              Because, once again, Umbridge was in his next class as well.

 

              “Who’s Hagrid?” Nico asked, looking at the other girls.

              Care of Magical Creatures has been mostly the same thing, yet now it was consisting of Umbridge talking to the teacher and everyone else, and then scribbling on her parchment; It was like she wanted them to not learn anything! Even for her own class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Nico wasn’t learning anything. He knew the other Slytherins felt the same frustrated way, but they just played along…

               _They wanted to be on her good side as if they sensed that she would begin to influence the school further..._

              Plus, there was no reason for them to be angry. Most of the Slytherins already knew most of the spells already or at least thought they knew enough.

              So, now it has come to this class, outside in the cold, where there were more things Nico didn’t know.

               _At least I got a warning from Professor Snape and didn’t get in trouble with Umbridge… From what Melody had said, it was literally torturous punishment..._

_Thank gods she and Harry didn’t have that._

              For how the rest of the school and teachers worked was still a very real mystery to the demigod.

_I have been hearing Hagrid a lot, but nothing else. What did he do and why did everyone seem to talk about him one way or another?_

              “He is a half-breed that works as the professor here,” Pansy rolled her eyes, “Last year he nearly killed us all with those blast-ended skrewts… Don’t bother asking what they are; all you have to know is that they were terrible.”

              Nico winced when she said half-breed.

               _Gods, that is so wrong._

              He looked over to Tracey, who seemed to know his question before he asked.

              “Half-Giant. He had been gone and that’s not normal. He loves his job and wouldn’t do anything to miss it… many people are saying it is because Dumbledore told him to go somewhere, for a special mission.”

              Nico nearly felt his heart stop.

              “A special mission?” he parroted.

              “Yeah, but the problem is that no one has any idea of what it could be,” Tracy stopped suddenly in their conversation and turned to Umbridge as she began to talk.

               _Huh, a mysterious mission… what would Dumbledore be doing?_ Nico asked himself as his attention went toward Umbridge.

              “Now, I have heard there have been injuries in this class,” the Umbridge said with a sickly sweet voice, looking at them will a fake frown of condescending pity.

              Draco almost jumped forward, extremely eager to talk.

              “That was me, I was slashed by a Hippogriff,” he said, then sniggered to Goyle.

              Pansy shook her head, her lips pointed downward.

              “I remember that, oh, poor Draco, he couldn’t move his arm without feeling intense pain,” Pansy whispered to Nico, her voice soft, which suddenly turned angry, “Hagrid was such a stupid oaf to even let that thing near us.”

              “Only because he was too stupid to listen to what Hagrid told him to do,” Harry snapped.

              Nico turned to see Ron and Hermione on the other side of the crowd groan, but Melody looked nervous, her fingers messing with each other.

              Pansy instantly scowled at Harry.

              “Looks like another night of detention,” Umbridge said as she wrote on her parchment.

              At that the Slytherins smirked.

              “Serves him right,” Daphne muttered curling her blonde hair behind her ear.

              Nico looked at them with disgust, remembering how Melody had told him the about the words Umbridge made Harry inscribe on his hand, but then suddenly stopped.

               _They don’t know what kind of punishment she is doing, do they?_

              After the class ended, the demigod watched as Tracey ran ahead to Arithmancy, not waiting for the rest of their normal group to chat. So, he began to talk to Pansy, who spoke about how Harry was a terrible person for being so rude to Draco.

 

              “Harry, why did you speak up against Umbridge?” Melody asked.

              He had run ahead of Ron and Hermione, not wanting to hear their disappointment or disapproval of speaking up… only to have Melody run after him.

               _Why is she always following me?_ Harry thought, irritated.

              Harry looked on ahead, spying the plants and tried to ignore her.

              “Hey, I am talking to you, bro!” Melody said, running in front of him so fast he nearly knocked into her.

              She looked down on him with knotted brows and an obvious frown, her hands on her hips.

              “Why do you think I spoke out against her? She’s _wrong_ ,” Harry said, shoving past her.

              “We all know she is wrong, Harry,” Melody called out after him, “But, she has all the power in this situation, no matter what you do or say she isn’t going to change and all you are going to get is more awful detentions!”

              Harry ignored her words as he continued to walk into Herbology.

              Melody let out a frustrated squeal.

              “Don’t make what I did for nothing!” she yelled at him.

              Harry would have stopped, but he didn’t. He was too angry to talk to anyone for the moment, so he stomped into the Greenhouse, ignoring her once more.

              And he spent the rest of the day doing just that to Melody, ignoring her.

 

              Once again, during dinner, Tracey had left early. Right when Pansy had enticed Draco to sit next to her, all of the cheer on Tracy’s face was gone and she excused herself, saying she was going to do some homework.

              However, Nico knew better this time.

              It was after he had finished what he was eating, he left as well… It wasn’t like it was reluctant, by then all the conversation had shifted to Draco talking about how Harry dared to blame him when the hippogriff had slashed him and Pansy agreeing.

              The demigod went straight to the library and was not surprised to find Tracey, playing wizard chess in the corner by herself, again.

              “Hey, Tracey,” Nico said, sitting in the opposite chair.

              Her eyes didn’t move from the chess board.

              “Hello, Nico, what brings you here?” she calmly replied.

              Then she spoke and one of the pieces moved, smashing the opponent’s pawn into pieces.

               “I just wanted to see why you always leave dinner right when Draco comes along,” Nico commented, leaning back on the wooden chair.

              Tracey looked at Nico with stern eyes, then back to her game.

              “To play chess, what else?” she said, commanding another piece to move forward.

              “To get away from them. Or him,” Nico answered blankly.

              Tracey stared at him as if she was trying to determine something, calculating some type of quantity in him.

               _She is probably going to try to test me, see if I am worthy of knowing what she is thinking. Or at least… certain parts._

After a few seconds, her intense stare relaxed and she looked back down at her game.

              “I don’t like most of the kids here. They do dumb things that don’t matter and work for things that don’t matter,” Tracey stated as she continued to look about on the chessboard, “I just can’t understand why Pansy could even tolerate Draco, let alone _like_ him. He is just a simpering simpleton, only following what his parents had set out for him.”

              Her stern and fact sounding voice nearly left Nico speechless that she told him exactly what she was thinking. She glanced up, waiting for his reaction.

              Yet, that wasn’t the part that totally got him.

               _My gods… I am not the only one that… doesn’t like it? Like how they are sometimes?_

              “Oh,” he said.

              She nodded, her head swiveled back at the chessboard.

              “I love Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent, but I can’t stand Draco,” Tracey continued, “Or when they talk about dumb things about people being Mudbloods. Even if we have magic in our veins, it doesn’t mean that we are better wizards. Dumbledore, though rather eccentric, is one of the greatest wizards of all and his mother was Muggleborn.”

              Nico raised his eyebrows.

              “Really?”

              Tracey nodded.

              “Yes. You can’t deny facts without being a biased idiot. It gets you nowhere and limits what you can do… Everyone knows Malfoy is annoying, just no one bothers to do anything. They can’t now, not while he is a prefect and has his goons around.”

              Another piece was ordered forward and this time a bishop from the opposite side was thrown off of the board.

              The demigod nodded, reminded of the Athena cabin.

               _That makes sense… But… why would she think this and then change nothing?_

              “Then why don’t you do something?” Nico asked, “I mean, actually, why don’t you do anything? Outside of the friend group, it is like you try to be invisible.”

              Tracey paused her thinking process.

              For an instant, Nico watched her, waiting for a response.

               _Who could just stand back like this?_

              “It is better to be invisible here, it isn’t worth it trying to deal with all of the possible consequences. It isn’t worth it letting Draco know what I think, it would only create strife. He also has too much power as a prefect, it would be dumb to challenge him now, like I said....”

              Nico didn’t know what to say, he had… never heard of someone doing this. Ever.

              The son of Hades shrugged.

               _I should go now to practice… it won’t be a good idea to do it as late as I have been doing. Last time I told Will about it he was very upset I was staying up so late..._

              “If you don’t do anything because of other people so it won’t cause strife, then when will you? I mean,” Nico shrugged, standing up from the chair, “You can’t get anywhere without getting a few enemies, that’s just life…”

              The demigod thought of all of the people he had pissed off… sure, it was a list, but… he wouldn’t do anything differently.

              “If you wanted to take a jab at Draco, you could do it without him knowing. You're really smart, I am sure you could figure out a way,” Nico added and then his voice became quiet, “See you at breakfast.”

              Tracey nodded to Nico.

              “See you at breakfast,” she replied quietly.

              When he looked back, he noticed she wasn’t looking at her pieces anymore, instead, it was in front of her… Staring off into space.

 

              Just as Harry was walking to his last detention, surprise, surprise, Melody showed up. He could hear her calling his name from behind, but he kept on walking. She growled and ran up beside him. He noticed she was anxious when he got assigned another detention, but now she just seemed… angry.

               _Not again, I don’t want to hear this._

              “Harry,” Melody started, “you can’t keep on getting in trouble.”

               _Just go away._

              Harry acted as if she had said nothing and kept on walking. She, once again, made a frustrated noise and moved in front of him.

              “You can’t say anything to get yourself in trouble, do you understand? You have to take care of yourself. I can’t believe I didn’t realize what I did wasn’t a permanent solution, she could probably get another one, but… keep your mouth shut! Okay?!” Melody ordered, making sure he couldn’t move past her during her speech, “Make this the last detention you’ll ever have with her!”

              “I don’t need you to mother me, I am fine,” Harry hissed back, “You didn’t have to break your hand to get rid of the quill, I was fine!”

              “No, you weren’t, you were having fucking words inscribed on your hand, over and over again! Which part of that sounds fine to you?” She retorted.

              Melody groaned as she shook her head.

              Harry walked past her and he could still hear her mutter under her breath.

              “Gods, it’s like he wants to get punished.”

 

              Harry walked back to the common room around midnight. Though Umbridge didn’t have her quill with her, she tried to make it as unpleasant as possible. She made him clean all of the desks, what was underneath them, the floors, polishing the marble until they were spotless, remove all of the cobwebs off of the ceilings, and then, just as he was about to leave, ink had ‘accidentally’ fallen on the ground.

              Right by her desk.

              Yet, he kept his anger to himself. Harry didn’t complain, he didn’t want Umbridge to feel as if she had won… She didn’t know how he had won already.

              The quill was gone.

              When he walked back to the common room, he wasn’t surprised to see Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

              There was no Melody this time.

               _Finally, some peace and quiet._

              “How was it? What did she make you do?” Hermione asked, just as he settled down by the fire.

              “Cleaning, apparently she needs to wait before she can get or make another black quill,” Harry replied.

              “You’re lucky that she couldn’t,” Ron muttered.

              Harry was reminded, that though he was still mad at her, Melody was the reason why Umbridge couldn’t… She had broken the quill after hearing about what had happened.

              Even though, he didn’t tell her to. She just… did it.

               _Huh, this was the first time Ron wasn’t complaining about her._

              “Why isn’t Melody here?” Harry asked.

              Hermione looked over at Ron.

              “We told her to go to bed, early, because we wanted to talk to you about something… in private.”

               _Oh, no, what would this be about?_ Harry thought as he frowned.

              “Well, Harry, we were discussing what we were going to do about this whole… Umbridge as the Dark Arts teacher,” Hermione took a deep breath, “She isn’t going to teach us anything, I was thinking about… teaching ourselves.”

              Ron groaned, “We already have no time to do the homework we have now, how could we possibly learn and research all of the spells as well?”

              “But this is more important than all of that!” Hermione snapped.

              “Really? What could be more important than homework?” Ron sarcastically asked.

              Hermione looked at Harry.

              “It’s like what you said to Umbridge, we to prepare ourselves for what’s out there! We need a teacher,” Hermione's eyes glowed with the same passion she had when she spoke about S.P.E.W. and Harry was momentarily scared of what she was suggesting.

              “… And who is going to be able to teach you?” Harry questioned.

              “You,” Hermione hesitantly said.

              All of Harry’s thoughts stopped.

              “Me?”

              “Yes,” Hermione started, looking over Ron, as if she was trying very hard to get right to the point, yet was very uncomfortable about it, “Because you are the only one who knows the spells… you are the only one who knows how to perform the spells under… pressure.”

              “Under pressure?” Harry repeated, feeling suddenly very… angry.

               _Under pressure? That is what she calls it? Being almost killed and seeing others get killed? Just_ under pressure _?_

              “The only one to stand against V-Voldemort,” Hermione finished.

              That was the first time she had ever said his name. Ron had flinched, but Harry felt almost proud. At that, they both looked to Harry.

              “So, will you do it?” Ron questioned.

 

              “My gods, it’s like Harry wants to get punished!” Melody complained and threw her hands into the air, “One second it is just silly old Harry and then the next it is ‘I want to argue with the teacher just so she can give me another one of those detentions’ Harry. He won’t be lucky for long, I don’t know how she got or made that quill, but it won’t last forever!”

              “Harry tries? I guess? What else can he do?” Marvus said, messing with his robes out of boredom, “he’s probably still dealing with his grieving process from last year, like you said.”

              Nico sat down on the ground, mulling over what Tracey had said to him.

              Right when they got up here, Marvus announced he didn’t read the book to learn more about Horcruxes at all that day. After that, Nico deemed it was fine to not listen for a while. Yet, he knew this was probably important and it might be good to listen now...

               _Even if these meetings had turned into a way for the twins to catch up on with each other._

              Melody stopped.

              “Oh, yeah. Did you hear more about what happened last year?” she looked to her twin.

              Nico instantly focused.

               _Last year, the Hufflepuff died and Voldemort came back. So far, not many people believe that had happened. Yet, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and some others knew._

               _We knew._

              Marvus nodded.

              “Apparently, after Harry took the trophy at the last test, it was a portkey, he got teleported straight to Voldemort… and so did Cedric. All the rest of the school knows is that when they came back, Harry was sobbing over Cedric’s dead body.”

              There was momentary silence.

              “And people still don't believe Harry when he says Voldemort’s back?” Nico asked.

              Marvus nodded.

              “That’s… messed up,” Nico declared quietly.

              “And then who they thought was their teacher was actually some Death Eater. He took Harry away from the body and almost killed him right then and there,” Marvus finished.

              Nico and Melody winced.

               _What- What in Tartarus? That- what?_

              “They still don’t believe him… and now, only to have an authority figure tell you that you were wrong, that you’re lying,” the daughter of Ares’s hands clenched, “That everything you are feeling is nothing, a mere lie… no wonder he is fucking angry, I would be too!”

              _Even if it was just dealing with the stages of grief… you can’t really think…_ Nico remembered back to Bianca, his dead sister. Those years afterward… they weren’t pleasant.

              “Harry didn’t really know him until the tournament, but… even if Cedric was a complete stranger I imagine he’d feel the same way,” Marvus said.

              There were some quiet moments again as they focused on their robes, messing with the material in their hands.

              “Maybe he felt like it was his fault,” Melody finished.

              Then silence, leaving only the coldness of the air and wind for them to focus on.

              The son of Hades felt himself remember Octavian, as he had launched himself unknowingly when his robe was caught in onager. He had stopped Will from warning Octavian…

              Even if Will wasn’t upset, he felt the sour feeling of guilt rise up in his stomach.

              “I am going to bed,” Nico announced as he sat up and began to walk back to his dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, omg, another chapter!! yes. aww yes. And some of what some people, actually one person said, will come up in a later chapter! yay! Because I have at least 4 chapters done ahead! Yay!  
> And you got moody harry. I hope you had fun


	17. Slytherin Has Its Blanket Ruffled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when I start to add my stuff. And run out of ideas of chapter titles. I am just gonna post an extra chapter because... I have so much and nanowrimo and only making me make more. So... here is an bonus bonus chapter! Yay! And it is hella long! It is a bit confusing.. but whatever :/ I guess.  
> Bonus chapter and Character Personalities, Activate!
> 
> Edited:8/12/2018

              A week had past since that day. Marvus has been busy with Quidditch and Art Club, leaving their midnight meetings to last only a few minutes before it decayed to the twins just talking to each other. Nico couldn’t blame them on how the mission had become stagnant. Sure, it was nice to know what everything was going faster than he thought in the beginning. Nowadays, even Nico didn’t have much time to do homework after hanging out with Pansy, Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent. Melody didn’t either, watching Harry’s detentions end was stressful enough for her.

              Thankfully, Umbridge had only gotten a new black quill from a mysterious friend after Harry’s detentions had ended. Melody not only thanked the gods, but also the particularly slow owls that had taken the package...

              However, one thing has changed: Nico was now practicing with Melody.

              Sure, it has been a very challenging and a few more things were broken, like a vase this time, but it didn’t matter. Melody had known the repairing spell and the son of Hades was finally catching up on some of the spells they practiced during class.

              It was a great improvement…. however, he still wasn’t at their level. Or any of the other student’s levels.

              But, sometimes you have to take the small victories as they come, Nico had told himself at breakfast.

              The son of Hades was enjoying some eggs as he reviewed some of the spells he had gone over with Melody when the morning owls started to fly through the window.

              It was a predictable occurrence, but… Nico had always felt a little sad when he realized that none of the letters or packages were for him, despite the fact that there _ever_ wasn’t going to be one in the first place. It was illogical, for all of his friends didn’t have an owl, number one, and two, they didn’t know where he was. Or that he was in the wizarding world at all. All they know was that he was on a secret mission.

              Only Will and whoever that son of Apollo had blabbered to will know where and what Nico was doing.

              That is why he was surprised to see something fly toward him.

              Or fly and crash on the table near him, to be precise.

              Nico honestly should have guess right when he heard an inhuman and scary shriek that whatever it was, it was there for him.

              The demigod only recognized what the bird was as it came crashing down on the Slytherin table.

              It was a baby giant eagle, the eagles that normally transport or protect demigods at Camp Jupiter. It was rather small compared to an adult, only about three times the size of an owl. The poor baby toppled over the table, sending food, plates, and goblets flying away and onto his fellow housemates as well as the neighboring house, Ravenclaw.

              Nico felt his cheeks burn as he noticed a rather big package and bag, filled with what he assumed were letters, attached to its leg. _Many letters._

               _It might as well be Christmas already._

              Pansy screamed as well as Daphne, Umbridge, Draco, and several more students, when the bird crashed and then preceded to get up, ruffling its feathers.

              The students in the Great Hall ceased their talking and eating as they watched the baby giant eagle. The professors, instead of watching, began to get up to get a better view, or to protect the students, it was hard to tell for a few of them. Umbridge was looking quite angry, about to move, yet Snape excused himself first from the table and began to walk down to his house’s table.

              The son of Hades felt his face heat up further as the eagle shuffled and knocked over more food, gobbling up sausages on the way to him. The other students stared wildly or got up to quickly move away from the bird. Once it was right in front of Nico it lifted and let go of the bag and package in front of the demigod.

              Nico froze; he could feel the stares on him and many people gasped. The baby giant eagle then pushed the package and bag so that it was touching the demigod’s chest. The son of Hades, not sure what else to do, grabbed the package and bag and held them on his lap.

              The baby eagle, pleased with its duty performed, started once more to walk on the table and eat the surrounding meat on the table.

              Pansy gasped in disappointment as Nico focused on what he had gotten, instead of the eagle.

              Chattering among the houses rose and abruptly there were screams as the baby giant eagle flew into the air and out of the window it came from.

              Then, after a moment of silence, laughter erupted from the students, more so as Snape was rushing toward the demigod. Nico didn’t even notice as the professor had walked up to him, only leading to more laughter.

              “Mr. di Angelo, can we talk outside the Great Hall, _now_?” Professor Snape said quietly.

              Nico hands stilled in the middle of his searching.

               _Oh… Oh gods._

              “Yes, Professor,” the demigod replied.

              Nico looked over to Marvus, who was helplessly shocked standing beside the tables, Melody walking in without seeing what had happened, then Pansy, and got up, with the package and bag of letters in hand, and followed the teacher outside.

 

              “Wow, what in Merlin’s left-” Fred started.

              “If you finish that curse I will have no choice but to minus ten points from Gryffindor and give you detention,” Hermione snapped.

              “If I had an eagle like that, I’d be taking everyone else’s packages as well as mine,” George said, looking of, smiling at the daydream.

              Ron looked at his brothers.

              “How could you even do that?” Ron asked.

              George grinned, “We’d get him to take other people’s packages by force… Of course, you know, by training him, much like we tried to do with you.”

              Ron instantly frowned.

              “Though, you didn’t come out quite as we have hoped, a prefect and all,” Fred shook his head, as if it was a tragedy, “We first assumed the problem was with us, but alas, we finally found out you couldn’t be helped by our superior minds.”

              “Why you two,” Ron tried to get up from his seat over to the twins, but Hermione quickly held him down.

              Fred and George began to laugh, “Aw, your girlfriend is telling you to calm down, Ronny, you better-”

              “You two better watch it or I’ll hex you,” Hermione glared, pointing at them, “you just wait till I get my wand out.”

              The twins instantly moved back on their bench, their hands up, surrendering.

              “And we thought you were the one that was going to enforce the rules,” they said in unison.

              “Yeah, I am,” Hermione turned to Ron, “You could just get them in trouble, you know.”

              Ron huffed and crossed his arms.

              “I don’t want to abuse my power as a prefect,” he mumbled.

              Hermione rolled her eyes.

              Harry was too tired to want to intervene in the quarrel and the scene with the eagle played out in front of him. Harry laid his head on his arm as he was failing to stay awake. Even with the amount of homework he had fallen behind on, it still wasn’t the reason why he was so tired.

              Harry's mind wouldn’t calm overnight night, all he kept on dreaming of was the time in the graveyard or when he was walking in a corridor toward a black door...

              Suddenly there was a loud bang on the table and Harry nearly jumped. It was Melody... she just sat down.

              “Would you try to not slam all your weight on the bench and table?” Ron said, clearly annoyed already.

              Melody looked at him.

              “No,” she said, then smiled.

              As Ron was trying very hard not to combust further, Fred and George began to talk to her. The closest one, Fred, elbowed gently her to get her attention.

              “You just missed the grand entrance of an eagle,” Fred said.

              “Yeah, right in front of the other transfer that came with you this year, the goth one,” George added.

              “Huh, really?” Melody asked, looking over to the Slytherin table.

              “I wonder how he got that bird,” Fred queried.

              “Maybe we should ask him that question, Fred. Might be good for deliveries.”

              “Yeah, maybe we should ask him after Snape, let’s go get him.”

              Quickly, the twins got up. Melody straightened, looking over at them, as if she was going to do something, yet at the last moment she stopped and slouched back down. And Ron, before focused on eating his food, lifted up his head to see his brothers go.

              “See ya all later!” The twins called as they walked, waving their hands to the Gryffindors behind them.

              

              “Mr. di Angelo, I must ask you to tell whoever sent you that bird to refrain to only sending their packages and letters with _owls_ ,” Professor Snape said sternly.

              “Yes, sir, I will tell them,” Nico said, looking to the ground while holding the letters and package to his chest.

             _Just let me go so I can open them, please, please,_ please _._

              Snape exhaled.

              “I don’t want you to get Professor Umbridge’s attention; you know what she is capable of in this school, don’t you?” He said softer.

              Nico looked up at the professor.

              Snape didn’t look as hard as he normally did in Potions, Nico was shocked enough to see that there was sympathy in his eyes. Sympathy, now that he had never seen worn in front of any of the other students.

               _He must know, doesn’t he? What she is like or… something. And there must be something to set me apart. Why does he just warn me instead of other students?_

              Whatever it was, Nico was thankful.

              “I won’t. Umbridge won’t ever have to send me to you again,” the son of Hades said.

              “Good,” Professor Snape stated and then he began to walk into the Great Hall, but just before entering, he stopped.

              “You can open packages in the Great Hall or the Slytherin common room, if you want to be alone... I suspect no one is there currently,” Professor Snape said before walking back into the Great Hall.

              Nico nods and shuffled his feet as he began to walk back to his dorm, yet he didn’t get very far.

              “So, what was that eagle? How do you have one? Where do you get one?” a tall redheaded boy asked him.

               _How did they even appear that fast?_

              Another, looking exactly like him, went to the side of Redhead #1.

              “Huh, Snape must really like you to not give you a detention… what are you, a favorite? How did you do that?”

              Nico was momentarily petrified.

               _These were the twins Melody hangs out with? Gods, what were their names? Creed and Gorge? Which person were they related to again? It was a part of the trio... can’t be Hermione, not Harry… but Ron…_

              “Oh, excuse our manners, I am Fred,” the first one said and quickly the other stepped forward.

              “And I am George.”

              They bowed together.

              “The famous Weasley twins.”

              Now that he had heard that, he remembered some of the stories Tracey and Pansy had told him… They were definitely pranksters that weren’t to be trusted.

              They grinned at Nico and then they stepped forward, prompting Nico to step back.

              “So, how do you get a bird like that? Does it cost much?” Fred Weasley questioned.

              Nico shrugged, glaring at the twins.

              “I don’t know, it isn’t mine, can you move out of the way?”

              The twin looked at each other.

              “Really? You don’t know? So, it was your friends back at America that own it, right?” Fred asked.

              Nico nodded.

              “Well, wouldn’t want to bother you then, would we?” they smiled and then parted away from each other, leaving well of enough room for Nico to walk in between them.

              The son of Hades felt his nerves sky rocket as the twins waited for him to walk.

              Nico took a deep breath and took a step forward between them… and nothing happened. He scurried ahead, hearing as the Weasley twins began to walk back to the Great Hall.

              “We’ll can just use owls anyway, Fred.”

              “Sure, but you know how cool that eagle was… we really just missed a big opportunity.”

              

              Nico opened the package and lo and behold, there was the book he had asked Will to give him, the Great Gatsby. It’s blue cover was… interesting. There were yellow eyes, lights, and red lips.

              The demigod stared at the book, feeling a familiarity.

              Nico started to remember something…

_It was a woman, she was sitting down in a rocking chair, moving back and forth with a smile on her face. Nico was looking up at her, her beautiful face glowing in yellow light from the candle on a table beside her. She was holding the book, a blue book with yellow eyes that seem to watch Nico._

_“Tonight is reading time,” she said cheerfully._

              It took a moment for Nico to realize, but she was talking in Italian… this was part of his childhood...

_The younger him groaned, laying on the ground with a frown on his face._

_“I don’t want to read it,” he whined, “Why did you get this one?”_

_“You aren’t going to read it, I am,” the woman replied, “And I wanted this one… but we can’t start just yet, remember your sister will be here in a bit… My goodness, I didn’t know going to the bathroom would take this long…”_

_“Mom! I am not taking that long!”_

_In the memory, Nico didn’t move, but he instantly knew who it was as the person bounding toward him. It was Bianca._

_He lifted his head, seeing his sister’s long black hair and her happy face as she sat down, right next to Nico._

_His mother laughed and rocked a little in her chair._

_“Well, I chose a new book, it’s only in English. It is going to be a challenge, but I think we should all try to practice it, shouldn’t we?” she smiled._

              Nico blinked as he stared at the book.

              The memory felt like it happened a lifetime ago…

               _Technically, it has._

              He remembered how he had found out that he was stuck in the Lotus hotel for so long. Nico had forgotten all about Italy and the Second Great War in the waters of the Lethe river… Hades had done that to protect him and his sister and now the god had mentioned he will soon be getting these memories back…

              The demigod wasn’t sure if he was happy about that or… something else.

              Nico laid the Great Gatsby next to him on the couch gently. His eyes stayed on the book before he finally turned to the little bag of letters. After untying of the rope, he took out… a bunch of different colored envelopes.

              _My gods, there were so many._ Nico thought as he looked at them all.

              He shuffled them together and then began to look through them. Most had To Nico, all written in the writer’s handwriting and underneath it said it was from them. He began to read the names.

              Annabeth, with sophisticated cursive handwriting.

              Percy, chicken scratch print.

              Jason, readable.

              Piper, Frank, Coach Hedge, Will Solace, Hazel and Reyna.

              There were only a three marked for Melody and Marvus.

              Nico’s eyes widened as he looked at them all.

               _They all… wrote to me._

              “Nico? Nico!” Pansy shouted.

              The demigod quickly shoved the letters back into the bag and the book back into the package. Just as she walked around it was all away and on his lap. Her eyes locked with his and her shouting stopped.

              “You’re here… why did you just leave like that? Did Professor Snape give you any detentions or extra work?” Pansy asked, sounding concerned as she sat down on the couch, “And don’t worry about all of the laughter… if the other houses start any mean jokes and comments, Millicent and I will do something about it.”

              “Oh,” Nico stopped.

              _Is she offering to beat them up? Hex them?_

              It reminded Nico of the seven, all of them either back at Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood. It was so nice of them to do that… and it is so nice of Pansy to already be trying to protect him… How did he get friends like these?

              Pansy continued to look at him, waiting for the demigod to say more.

            _She asked me those questions! Why am I still looking at her with wide eyes?!_

              “Well, I wanted to see what I got… alone,” Nico replied, “And no, Snape didn’t do anything, he just gave me a warning.”

              Pansy nodded.

              “Professor Snape is a really nice teacher to us, strict, but nice,” Pansy got up, “I am going to go to class early today to study. Charms had gotten rather annoyingly hard right now… Have fun opening them alone.”

             _Did that sound a little sad?_

              Pansy turned to walk out of the common room and Nico looked down at the things before him and his eyes rested on the opened package. He thought of the book.

              “Wait!” he called and quickly shoved everything into his arms.

              The other Slytherin stilled and glanced over to him.

              “I can read these later tonight, would you wait for me so we can study together,” Nico said as he sat up from the couch and surprisingly nothing fell from his hands.

              Pansy smiled.

              “Sure, I’ll wait…. Just make sure I don’t wait _forever_ , I have things to do!”

 

              Harry went through that day hearing the other houses snickering about the eagle; no one even remembered how the Daily Prophet had named Harry as some glory seeking champion. Yet, the jokes about the eagle weren’t… malicious. It was just a thing everyone commented about, a funny event they call could remember and reference back to.

              And just as he expected, some people even began to exaggerate the occurrence, saying how it was a Griffin that had tore through breakfast that morning instead of an eagle.

              It reminded Harry of last year, when Draco had made those pins to support the ‘real’ champion of Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory… those had spread a further into the other houses than Harry wanted.

              Just as he remembered the Hufflepuff he felt a cloud descend over him.

              “An eagle just crashes on a table and suddenly there are jokes, who would have thought everyone would hop on board like that,” Melody said, shaking her head as she smiled.

              Just as the Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Melody were walking to Transfiguration, another person made a cawing noise in the crowd. The corridor opened up as one Ravenclaw, who was mimicking the bird sounds, jumped onto another Ravenclaw’s back. Instead of it being a successful piggy back ride, the two fell onto the marble instantly.

              There were a few gasps as the students parted from the two housemates... until the two Ravenclaws started laughing hysterically.

              They rolled on the floor and a few other Ravenclaws joined in, nearly falling over from the giggles and smiles.

              “My gods,” Melody muttered, her shock turned into excitement as she appeared like she wanted to join the pile.

              Suddenly, heels were clicking on the floor.

              “ _Ahem, Ahem_ , students,” Umbridge said as she came into the intersection.

              Immediately the watching crowd began to disperse, going to their separate classes as the group of Ravenclaws were still laughing on the floor.

              Harry paused, wondering where to walk around the fiasco on the floor and avoid what was going to happen. Hermione beside him, started to walk closer to the walls in order to avoid them.

             _Oh, alright, I guess._

              Just as Hermione was walking there was a swish of Umbridge's wand and the cluster of boys and girls on the ground were thrown up onto their feet, one of them appearing right in Hermione's way.

              “Now, get to class, students,” Umbridge said with her fake sweetness, “you know how to do that, no?”

              Hermione rolled her eyes and weaved around the new barriers, who seemed just as confused and annoyed as the other Ravenclaw students.

              “Come on Harry, you know we can’t be late to Transfiguration,” she said quickly.

              Ron and Melody followed her path quietly.

              “Oh-Okay,” Harry quickly responded, looking from the Ravenclaw students, who were still giggling, now starting to walk in different directions to their classes. Harry then began to walk forward once more.

              Harry could feel the stare of Umbridge on his back and he hurried to turn the corner.

 

              Professor Grubby-Plank first went over what the rest of the students learned in the previous years, so Nico was having a bit of a hard time. Well, only internally since he didn’t know anything, but externally he didn’t bother raising his hand and Grubby-Plank didn’t bother to call on students at random.

              Since the beginning of the class, Tracey, Daphne, Millicent, and Nico accepted that Pansy wanted to spend time with Draco as she left the group to sit closer to him. It was a little sad, but Nico quickly took this as a time to experiment, do something different… The demigod took a seat near the Gryffindors, who immediately shot Nico strange looks. Daphne and Millicent sat with the Slytherins, only Tracy was brave enough to sit next to Nico.

              It wasn’t that he was trying to get away from Pansy, but all Nico could think was that he wanted to tell Melody that there were a few letters for her and Marvus.

              Nico looked at Melody, noticing that Harry appeared rather tired, but more upbeat than he was last week. There was a happy glint in his somewhat closing green eyes. Meanwhile, Ron appeared annoyed as he glanced at Melody from the side of his eye.

              “Now, class, we are going to start a new section on Porlocks, can anyone tell us what they are?” Grubby-Plank asked, looking to all of the students.

              Instantly Hermione’s hand shot up.

              Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle instantly snickered to one another. Daphne giggled a little as well, but Tracey and Millicent were silent.

              Tracey rolled her eyes at the laughter and she hesitantly raised her hand.

              Professor Grubby-Plank looked relieved there was another student to answer the question.

              “Yes, Miss Davis,” the professor said.

              “It is a horse guardian, around two feet tall and look like a weird cross between a goat and some kind of rodent that can stand on two legs.”

              Draco looked a little shocked and so did the rest of her friend group. Actually, everyone did, their eyes looking over her as if they had never seen her before.

               _They probably haven’t._

              Nico couldn’t help as he grinned.

              _Maybe she is deciding to do something instead of sitting back._  

              Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Melody smiled.

              “Correct,” Mrs. Grubbly-Plank said, then she frowned slightly, “And that description, though vague and rough, does match up. The rest of you who don’t know will be the critics of that when I do show them to you. Now, everyone get up, there is going to be quite a walk to the barn, hopefully, we can be lucky and spot one. After all, they don’t tend to trust people...”

              Tracey smiled and she momentarily looked at Nico and got up.

              The students grumbled about moving and as Nico saw his chance, he walked over to Melody, who was still looking at Tracey. The rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins were ahead, thank the gods.

              “Hey, I have a few letters for you and Marvus,” the son of Hades said quickly, starting to shuffle through his robes to find them.

              “Oh, really?” Melody asked, finally looking at him with her full attention.

              “Yes,” he shoved them into her hand and then looked over to see Harry staring back at him.

              Nico glared at Harry until he turned away.

              “He’s a little nosy,” Nico commented, staring at the back of Harry’s robes.

              “Yep, that’s how he, Ron, and Hermione got into some much shenanigans in the past… and now,” Melody said excitedly, “It makes it a little hard for me, but at least it makes things interesting!”

              The son of Hades nodded and he began to walk, trying to meet back up with Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent.

              As he walked, he could feel some stares and heard the Gryffindors repeat the eagle incident, as well as questions if it was really him that the eagle was here for.

              Just as Nico got up to the front, where Mrs. Grubby-Plank was leading them, he found the rest of his group has migrated right behind Pansy… who was still talking to Draco.

              “The jokes have got to stop, it’s making the great Slytherin house a laughing stock,” Draco complained.

              Pansy’s face distorted for a moment, yet she still spoke.

              “Since it’s been repeated over nine thousand times it’s gotten annoying, but knowing the rest of the school, they’d probably keep on it for months.”

              Nico rushed and awkward half jogged get next to Tracey. On her side was Daphne and Millicent, quietly talking.

              “Hey, you already knew that creature, how?” the son of Hades asked Tracey, not wanting to listen to Pansy’s conversation.

              She looked to him with a surprised face.

              “I’m in the Academics team, you try to learn everything to answer any plausible question.. to not know what a Portlock is would be just sad,” she rolled her eyes, “You know I am glad you told me to start talking… I am annoyed of all of the attention Hermione has been getting from everyone; she isn’t the only smart one here.”

 

              “I really like all of the letters you sent… and the package,” Nico said, leaning on the ground title, looking into the reflection of Will, “It made my day so much better.”

              _Even if everyone knows me as the eagle kid now._

              The son of Hades couldn’t think of the last time he had said something where he wasn’t being sarcastic. That made him a little sad, but his mood couldn’t be fully damped as he watched Will smile.

              “Aww, I am just glad you got it,” the son of Apollo said, then looking off with a nervous glance, “I just got a little worried the eagle didn’t make it all the way there…”

              Nico thought of the morning, how it had crashed down and then ate as much meat as possible before it had left. Then, his mind brought up the comments from random students throughout the day, of how there were jokes made, basically how the eagle was so extra, but then the recent events… the not so delightful events. Harry being nosy, Draco complaining...

              But, once again, that didn’t lower his mood.

              In fact, Nico smiled further.

              “How did you even get letters from everyone? I don’t understand how you could put that together within the time that I asked for the book,” Nico noted.

              It must have been the light, but the son of Hades noticed Will’s cheeks changed a shade, instead of tain they appeared… pink.

              “Oh,” Will scratched his head, looking away, “I planned to send you the letters from before… I know much you have gotten used to all of us and the seven, so I thought you’d like it if you read some words from them.”

              Nico turned speechless

               _Really? He- he’d do that for me? My gods, well of course he’d do that, he just did. I got them._

              “That seemed like a lot of work, why bother?” Nico asked nonchalantly.

              Will stopped blushing and glanceded at the other demigod with a strange look.

              “Because it would make you feel better, Death Boy, why else?” Will said, tilting his head, “And you are, so my work here is done… until the next time. Then I will must send more things”

              Nico shook his head playfully, but he burst into laughter.

              “What? What is so funny?” Will asked, smiling and leaning closer into the message.

               _The fact that you’d do this for me? And just because you want to make me feel better? This is just… you are… you are perfect, Sunshine._

              “Nothing,” Nico said, wiping a tear from his eye, “I’d be happy to get more packages as long as they are from an owl; I got a talking to about the eagle... So what was the latest drama over there at the old people home? What did Helen say this time?”


	18. Why Are They Like That?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, I said I update on Wednesdays and Sundays ;)  
> And more stuff/scenes to give character personalities and flaws! And another, hehe, plot point, hehe. heheh. HEHEHHEHE.
> 
> Edited: 8/12/2018

              Nico came into the Great Hall and found Tracey, Millicent, and Daphne. Pansy had said for them to get ahead as she got ready for the day.

              Now that the demigod had thought about it, the Slytherin girls had kind of claimed and integrated him into their friend group. Nico didn’t mind it, being surrounded by girls now that he thought about it. His closer relationships at home were mostly to girls, like Reyna, and then his half-sister, Hazel.

              It was a little awkward as Nico sat down, for Millicent and Daphne stopped talking just as he joined them… yet they were still smiling? Thankfully, Tracey spoke up and eased the tension.

              “You going to have one of your friends send in an eagle today too?” Tracey asked sarcastically.

              Nico first froze.

               _They aren’t going to send me anything for a while, aren’t they? It is only Will that knows where I am..._

              At his reaction, Daphne smiled.

              “Wow, Nico, I didn’t expect you, of all people, to not get the reference, the joke. The school might as well be repeating it each time someone doesn’t know what to say,” Tracy said, grinning as she began to eat, “I have to admit, it is getting a little annoying now. Only a little.”

          _Oh…. OH._

              “I personally like the eagle jokes,” Daphne said quietly as she looked over to Millicent.

              The buff girl nodded.

              “They are very good. It is very strange, but nice to have jokes like that to come out of nowhere and,” Millicent said with a straight face, “ _crash_ into the normal student life.”

              Daphne smiled, starting to giggle, then quickly turned away and covered her mouth.

              Millicent grinned as she watched Daphne try to hide her laughter.

              Nico found the scene rather funny… but that very badly placed pun would never get him to laugh for eternity…. Quickly, the demigod looked over to Tracey, who just shrugged her shoulders.

              “I didn’t find it very funny,” she commented and continued to eat.

              Millicent’s dark eyes drilled into Tracey’s.

              “That’s because you don’t know what humor is,” Millicent said, grinning as she looked back toward her food.

              Tracey widened her eyes and nodded sarcastically at her, “My goodness, you know, you’re right… I can’t believe I haven’t figured that out yet until now. I must have been lying to myself my entire life, even that one time when I told that joke about Malfoy last year, the one that got both of you falling down, unable to get up from the giggles. All my imagination.”

              Daphne finally burst, her high pitched laughter almost piercing through the Great Hall.

              The rest of the girls exchanged a glance and began to laugh as well. Nico smiled.

              “Hey, what was the funny joke?” Pansy asked as she sat down.

              “The funny moment had passed, sorry,” Tracey said quickly, yet then she began to smile again, “Okay, so what happened was…”

 

              Things were getting a lot better after Harry's detentions with Umbridge had ended. Not only was it great to have the time back to do all of the homework that the rest of the teachers assigned, but now he could practice Quidditch with Ron.

              Despite the good things that had been happening, he started to notice Nico and Melody were hanging out together a lot more than he thought. In the beginning, he had assumed they came from the United States Wizarding school, but weren’t that close… yet, randomly, Harry could find them whispering to one another.

              But… he realized that it could just be two talking about home.

              Harry didn’t bother to try to pay attention as he sat in Divination. They had just gone over their Dream Journals and reviewing their dreams was… terribAsLike always. Harry, even when he wasn’t plagued with the nightmares of being back at the graveyard, he found himself walking in a corridor, towards a mysterious black door. A door that he wanted to go through, though he didn't know what was on the other side.

              “Okay, class, since everyone seems to be trying to dream now, instead of at night, let’s move on,” Trelawney said, looking around at the sleepy Gryffindors.

              “Now, sometimes our dreams reflect future or current troubles… Everyone may not have the Inner Eye or the Sight, but everyone had has the subconscious ability to predict the future, which comes out in our dreams.”

              The professor nodded as she noticed her plan had started to work: the students were now waking up, just a little bit.

              “I am going to give the crystal ball to a volunteer and we will see your greatest conflict within yourself take form!”

              Trelawney's hands went up dramatically into the air and Lavender and Patil gasped.

              “Who will volunteer?” the professor asked.

              Ron glanced over to Harry, they both shared the same thinking of not wanting to volunteer. Only her fan club, Lavender and Parvati, both raised their hands.

              “Oh, the future is more open to those less eager,” Trelawney said, over looking the two sighing girls, “so I guess I’ll have to pick one out…”

               _Come on, really? That doesn’t even work here! You just want to call on someone who’s not paying attention!_

              To Harry’s side, Ron groaned in annoyance.

              The Divination teacher looked around, scanning her class as she tried to find her next victim.

              Harry sighed with relief as Professor Trelawney's bug eyes seemed to have landed on Melody.

               _Thank Merlin, if she gave me another doomed vision I don’t think I’d be able to take it._

              Melody, finally noticing Trelawney’s stare as well as the class’s, instantly frowned.

              “I want you to hold the crystal ball, yes,” Trelawney said as she handed the crystal ball to a very uncomfortable and surprised Melody, “like this, perfect. Now, please don’t move around too much.”

              Trelawney moved back as she began to talk once more to the rest of the class.

              “Now students, do you know why I am allowing her to touch the crystal ball before I look into it?” She questioned, looking around the room until she spotted the person she always calls one, “Yes, Lavender, why?”

              The brown haired girl smiled excitedly.

              “So that her aura can mingle with the ball, allowing it to reveal more of her future!”

              Trelawny smiled and nodded slowly.

              “Ah, yes, correct my darling. It creates a more accurate and specific account of the future prediction... Now, er, Harmoney-”

              “Melody.”

              “Melody, give me the crystal ball, please.”

              Trelawney took the orb carefully in her hand, probably forgetting Melody’s name already.

              “Oh, in your future I see,” Trelawney looked closer at the glass ball.

              It flushed a sudden bright pink and red and the rest of the class gasped at the sudden color. After the initial shock, they watched it in awe. Harry looked over to Melody, who now seemed very interested in the glowing colored orb as well. The Professor squinted, her large beetle eyes now narrowing into slits.

              “I see love,” Trelawney said, as if she couldn’t believe it.

              The rest of the class's eyes went to Melody, whose rigid body was now red with embarrassment. Her dark cheeks and ears became very red.

              Harry watched as Lavender elbowed Parvati, giggling.

              “Oh, really, that’s great,” Melody leaned on the table, smiling, trying to appear more comfortable than she actually was. Now that Harry had known her for a while, he noticed she didn’t look like she really believed the Professor’s prediction.

              Trelawney nodded.

              “Yes, a very common prediction, but some of us lead very common lives-”

              Just then the red in the crystal ball suddenly drained. Instead, it erupted with yellow and black. Harry immediately thought of the Hufflepuff house, but just as quickly as he had thought about it, he pushed the idea away. _Why would it be about the Huffle puff house?_ Harry thought as the two colors moved quickly and violently around each other, as if they were fighting.

              The class’s giggling stopped as they stared at the crystal ball, speechless.

               _What… what is even going on here?_

              Trelawney gasped.

              “Oh, oh you poor, poor child.”

              At this, Melody seemed concerned.

              “What? What is it?”

              Harry, himself, couldn’t help as he felt himself on the edge of his seat. Everyone was leaning in to hear what the Professor had to say.

              “Oh, constantly fighting with evil in the world, in everyone, in yourself,” Trelawney said, moving her hands about, and then she quickly stopped, “All for someone else, aren’t you?”

              Melody looked at the professor strangely with wide eyes. Trelawney shook her head in pity.

               _Wait, What? Who is she fighting for? Evil in herself?_

              Harry felt himself find empathy in those words, wasn’t that his life? Being the chosen one meant to defeat the Dark Lord… luckily, that was for everyone, not just himself…

              He looked at Melody with understanding eyes.

              “That isn’t the most ideal situation, but as long as you don’t forget about yourself you'll be fine,” Trelawney finished, "So who's next?!"

 

              Nico held the Great Gatsby in his hand as he stared at the back, rereading the summary several times.

              It was after dinner and he wanted to relax to let the food digest. Plus, school was tiring, what could he say? His friend group must have thought it was a good idea too since they were all in the common room, as well as a few other Slytherins. Millicent and Daphne were sitting on the couch opposite of him, both quietly talking to one each other as they petted Millicent’s very fluffy cat and Tracy was sitting on a very large green chair, reading another book on some random topic.

              Or, at least he thought she was.

              “What book is that? I don’t think I’ve seen it in the library,” Tracey commented as she leaned over him.

              Nico nearly jumped, but he relaxed, once he realized she must have gotten up while he was thinking.

              “It is a book I wanted from back home, that’s what the eagle was carrying... And, no, it probably wouldn’t be in the library,” he replied, laying the Great Gatsby on his lap as he looked at her.

               “Why wouldn’t it be in the library?” Daphne asked, beginning to look over.

               _Great, why is everyone getting so interested in what I am doing?_

               “Because it is a book written by a Muggle,” Nico stated, flipping through the pages with one hand in boredom.

               Tracey nodded, yet, Daphne, Pansy, and Millicent appeared very surprised and almost... disappointed, their eyes wide. And for a moment there was silence. Only a moment.

               “That is what that eagle was sent here for? All of that ridicule from the rest of the houses for a bloody Muggle book?” Draco said from behind Nico, disgusted.

               Nico didn’t even hear the other Slytherin walk into the common room, yet there Draco was, with Crabbe and Goyle right behind him. Nico didn’t even bother to position himself to see the other boy, Draco did that for him, walking in front of the fire and glaring at the demigod.

               The girls quieted and Nico picked up the book and held it closer to his chest.

               “Yeah, what? You have a problem with that?” Nico retaliated, appearing very tired of the situation already.

            _Gods, really? I don’t have time or energy to deal with this… What am I even supposed to say? ‘Wow, you have an opinion that I don’t care about? Great, keep it to yourself!’_

               “Yes,” Draco strutted in front of Nico and the demigod pulled his legs up onto the couch, “I told my father when I got sorted into Slytherin I wouldn’t let it turn into the dump like the rest of this school.”

               Nico looked over to Daphne and Millicent, who appeared as if they were trying to pretend nothing was happening, yet very reluctant and uncomfortable about it. Pansy looked as if she was conflicted, but Tracey, she was downright pissed.

               Draco leaned in.

               “I can’t let one of us get so low that we use Muggle things, might as well be worse and more tainted than those Mudbloods Dumble-dumb let in here... Are you really going to associate yourself with the dirt we pure-bloods were born to walk on?”

               At that comment, all of Nico’s chill ceased to exist.

               The son of Hades’s eyes widened in anger, but just as he was about to get up, Tracey did.

               “You’ve crossed the line, Malfoy,” Tracey hissed and shoved Draco forcibly back from Nico.

               The Slytherin stumbled back into Crabbe and Goyle, with a very betrayed and surprised look on his face. This two followers barely kept Draco from falling down, but luckily for him, they were decent enough at that. Pansy stood, her feet stuck in that spot as she watched the scene with an open mouth.

               A few of the other Slytherins in the common room looked at each other nervously. They were small, probably first years. In an instant, those first years began to leave.

               “What line have I crossed?” Draco said, first with confusion, but then he glared at Tracey, “You can’t tell me that what I said was wrong. They aren’t descended from wizards, how can they be better-”

               “Really? What line have I crossed, you mean _which_ line have I crossed,” Tracey interrupted.

               In a flurry of motion, she took out her wand and pointed it at Draco.

               Draco swiftly backed away from her, nearly knocking into Crabbe and Goyle, and she stared daggers at him. The demigod looked over to Pansy, whose feet was still planted and her face showing… that she was conflicted.

                _Come on, as if she really was going to be a real friend_ , a voice stabbed inside of Nico.

               Yet, he still couldn’t believe it.

               “If you talk that way to Nico again, I won’t hesitate next time,” Tracey continued.

               Tracey turned and grabbed Nico’s hand and he glanced away from Pansy, who was still frozen.

               “Come on, let’s go to the library,” she whispered.

               Tracey started to pull Nico to the exit and he quickly got off the couch and onto his feet to follow her.

                _Oh, what the-_

               “Hey! I-I am a prefect! I won’t stand for this!” Draco shouted timidly as he moved forward a few steps, but didn’t dare venture further, “My-my father will hear about this! And then your parents will know what kind of blood traitor you are!”

               “A blood traitor for protecting a damn book, _please_ ,” Tracey called back.

                Nico tried not to trip on his robe or his feet as he followed her out and surprisingly they were already close to the door.

                And then he finally heard Pansy speak.

               “Tracey, you have a detention waiting for you,” Pansy yelled.

               Just as Tracey was about to step out of the common room, she stopped, causing Nico to halt as well. Tracey turned around and glanced at Pansy as if she had just told her to clean her room, then Draco.

               “I don’t care,” Tracey replied emotionlessly, then stepped out and into the corridor with Nico.

 

              “We spent the rest of the day in the library,” Nico sighed.

              “Wait, Tracey didn’t bring up it up later at all? If she was angry or upset? Nothing? She didn’t talk about it at all?” Marvus asked.

              Nico shook his head incredulously.

              Remembering back at it, he couldn’t believe it. Tracey didn’t even appear too angry as they played wizard chess for the next few hours, she was just annoyed. As if it was normal for friends to fight like that… or at least like that because of the opinions of a _boy._

              It probably was normal.

              _Though, Pansy might have truly believed what Draco said… Gods, what she says sometimes, not only was it terrible, it was downright awful. I can’t believe anyone in their right mind would find it okay to say._

_But then again, there were a lot of Muggle problems that seemed to go like that._

              “Gods, I don’t understand how some of them could act like such monsters,” Melody commented and shook her head.

              Her twin looked at her weird.

              “What else are they supposed to act like?” Marvus asked.

              Melody rolled her eyes.

              “Like decent human beings,” she snapped.

              Her twin didn’t look too happy with her answer.

              _What is he trying to say?_

              “Marvus, what do you think?” Nico questioned.

              The Hufflepuff eyed the demigod, pleased with himself.

              “They treat everyone else like shit because they get treated like shit,” he stated, looking over to his sister, with a more neutral look on this face than anything else.

              She didn’t appear so convinced.

              “Really? Is that why we do bad things to them? Not because they called Hermione the M-word, try to pick fights with everyone in this school, or call everyone a lower specimen? You mean everything I have thought they have done they actually didn’t do any of it?”

              Marvus shook his head.

              “That’s all they have ever knew, though. They have only been taken care of by parents who taught them they were better because they were simply pure-blooded. And then the moment they finally meet another kid out of that circle of thought it is here at Hogwarts, where they are _immediately_ sorted into a house where everything thinks the very same thing, _again_. They don’t even have to fight with that many people for their world view, mostly everyone agrees with each other in Slytherin.”

              Marvus shrugged.

              “Plus, the Slytherin house is all about ambition, right? They always have to one-up someone if they feel like shit, or at least that is what they were taught to. Some of the Hufflepuff’s whose parents were Slytherins have always pressured their kids to be better than everyone else’s. All that pressure, your parents, and then the other kids treating you terribly, hell yeah I'd be a little bitch too.”

              Melody stopped, stumped.

              “I have never thought about that,” she muttered.

              “Yeah, most people haven’t, that’s why Slytherin and the rest of the houses still act like this. Just years of reinforcement of the wrong thing,” Marvus replied.

              Nico felt confused, like he has had massive deja vu. And then, the first day of Hogwarts came to mind, when the Sorting Hat had spoke into his mind.

              ... _how else are they to change being surrounded by other lost souls..._

               _A bridge between the houses._

              Then the events of this morning came up in the demigod’s mind.

            _The book, it’s a Muggle book…_

              “Uh, I have homework, see you all later,” Nico said.

 

              “So, what is it that you want to tell me?” Will asked, waiting patiently.

              The son of Hades fiddled with his fingers, not daring to look at the other in the eye. Just after he had left, Nico Iris Messaged Will. The son of Hades... he just had to tell someone. However, in the beginning, he got sidetracked by asking other questions and learning how Will's day was.

               _I can’t keep on avoiding this, it was the reason why I wanted to talk to him._

              “Do you know I was over at Camp Jupiter before everyone in Camp Half-Blood knew that existed? And I just… never told anyone,” the son of Hades questioned softly.

              Will nodded, slowly, his face not showing anger or anything like that.

              “Yeah, Percy told everyone to explain why you knew that one girl, Reyna, and a few other kids when we ended the conflict with them, why?” Will asked again, focusing on Nico, as if Will was trying to figure it out himself.

              Nico still couldn’t look at the other.

              “How did you feel, when you knew?”

              Will frowned at the son of Hades’s question.

              “I didn’t really feel anything, I mean, I guess I was fine. There isn’t really anything bad or good about it. You knew them from before, I guess that only made it harder for you when everyone was going to go at war with each other,” Will said with a shrug, "that's all."

              Nico pursed his lips.

              “Why weren’t you angry?”

              Will appeared confused, “Angry, why would I be angry?”

              The son of Hades shook his head.

              “Nothing.”

              “It’s not nothing, why?” Will pushed.

              Nico sighed, his eyes returning to the ground.

              “I could have single handedly stopped the conflict from ever happening. I was already a bridge between the two camps, but I didn’t do anything. I just… I just _watched_ as things turned into a mess. Hades told me not to, but still! I didn’t even tell Percy who he was! He was wondering what kind of life he had and- and-”

              Nico stopped, frustrated.

              Right when he remembered the hat’s words, Nico thought of that past situation. He didn’t try to get the Camps to know each other, it wasn’t his responsibility to get the two mortal enemies together. Even when Percy showed up at Camp Jupiter with no memory the demigod kept his mouth shut.

               _When the Romans and Greeks did finally see each other they were going to kill each other…_

              Sure, the gods and some other things played into the part where they were fighting, but when will conflict not have that?

              “Nico, that wasn’t your fault, you even said yourself that Hades told you not to,” Will assured, “Maybe it wasn’t the right time. Besides it doesn’t matter, everything turned out fine anyway.”

              “Yeah, I know, what I really want to tell you was that…” Nico finally looked to the son of Apollo, his eyes glinting with spects of happiness, “I can finally do that. These four houses are always fighting each other and the hat, it placed me in Slytherin to change it.”

              Slytherins were raised and treated one way while the other houses has grown up thinking of stereotypes of Slytherins from their older siblings or parents… Not why Slytherins were that way. Nico could break that cycle. Or at least, he could try.

              Will smiled.

              Nico thought of the book stuffed in the chest of his dorm room.

              _All I can do is try and be happy here, right? Wouldn’t changing the Slytherin house into having less snarks, mocking laughter, and comments make this experience a whole lot more enjoyable?_

              “That sounds like a plan, but remember, it isn’t your purpose to fix that problem, or any of them. Okay?”

              Nico paused at the Will’s words, then nodded.

              “Okay.”


	19. Why Not Start Something New (Even If It Might Suck)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, Wednesdays and Sundays!! yeahhehehhehee!!! This chapter is more about some plot and stuff, along with what is going on with Harry! So, yeh! I hope you all like this!
> 
> Edited: 8/12/2018

              “Yeah, I have thought about it a bit,” Harry finally answered, realizing he couldn’t pretend to be interested in the book, _Asiatic Anti-Venoms_ , anymore.

              This was a library, but was he really going to be studying the whole time he was here? No.

              Hermione looked at him with suddenly very happy eyes.

              She had been hoping he would agree to be the teacher Umbridge was failing to be in the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ron, however, didn’t seem like he wanted to get into this conversation in the beginning. Yet, now after Harry’s response, Ron was much more invested and not as nervous anymore.

               _He was worried I might blow up on him,_ Harry thought.

_I have been.. Getting angry. Angry at everyone, but… Arugh, it isn’t… I won’t. I am not trying to… I am not trying to blow up on everyone…_

               _I should just focus on the question. Teaching them defensive spells._

              _Sure, teaching other students some spells to fight off the Dark Arts and future opponents would be good. In fact, it would be great, considering what was happening in the wizarding world at the moment…_

              But the only reason Harry was good with defensive spells was that he was lucky. Out of all those times he had risen up against the Death Eaters and others, the only thing that saved him was pure luck and quick thinking. That was it. Harry knew the spells, sure, but you could know everything and without luck, you’d still die. You can know all the spells and be more prepared, older, wiser, and yet, all that matters in the end is if your opponents aren’t as lucky as you…

               _It was all mere luck… That time in the graveyard..._

              Yet, Harry mind started thinking about the spells that had proven worthy when he had faced Voldemort. In fact, he was already thinking about the order in which to teach them, how’d long it would take, lessons, for each time they met…

              “Hey, Harry, Hermione, Ron, fancy seeing you all here,” Melody sarcastically said as she sat down, smiling at all of them.

              Ron instantly frowned and scooted closer to Hermione.

              Harry froze, his thoughts moving away from Hermione’s question, and began to focus back at the book.

               _I can think about this later… not with Melody around..._

              Hermione noticed Harry’s mind begin to drift away from her offer and her lips turned downward, but then she stopped.

              “Melody, I would like a moment alone with Harry, sorry, but it will just be a moment,” she looked pleadingly at the other Gryffindor.

              Melody didn’t hide her surprised.

              “Oh, sure, okay, I have to find a few books about unicorns and such anyway, be back here in a few minutes…”

              The Gryffindor stood up again, glanced at them all once with questioning eyes, then disappeared beyond the bookshelves.

              Hermione sighed and rubbed her face.

              He could tell she didn’t want to do that, but she was running out of patience too… They never did have to deal with another person assimilating themselves into the group. No one ever did since the first year they came to Hogwarts. In fact, it was strange to notice how much she did try...

               _Why would she?_

              “So, Harry would you like to teach the spells?” Hermione asked.

              Harry didn’t take too long before he nodded.

              “Sure, I’ll teach both of you.”

              She looked away, her finger tapping nervously on the library desk.

              “Actually, since we need to eventually fight V-Voldemort- oh, come on, Ron! Don’t be pathetic- it doesn't seem fair to not offer it to others,” she added.

              Harry considered the new information for a moment.

              “Since everyone thinks I am crazy, I doubt that, but sure,” Harry responded, sighing, "I can teach others if they want to."

              Hermione looked at Harry with a serious face.

              “You will be surprised Harry, with how many people are willing to hear what you have to say…”

 

              “Melody, er, sorry for telling you to go away in the library,” Hermione said as she knitted, “It was very awkward, I know we have been doing it for a while, it’s just... We needed to ask Harry something… alone… Or else he might not have done it.”

              The two girls had gotten together after dinner to work silently in the common while Ron and Harry were practicing Quidditch. Hermione had first wanted Melody to help her make hats and socks for the house elves, but Melody quickly declined.

              She said she had to draw some things for her relatives as presents.

              Melody paused

              “It’s fine, I get that,” she said rather fast and her quill continued to move across the parchment, making rather loud scratching noises that filled the silence.

              Hermione didn’t know why, but she still felt bad and spoke up once more.

              “You know, we were actually asking him if he could teach us, and some others, some defensive spells. Basic ones, but… they are better than nothing…”

              Hermione remembered how Melody had stood up for Harry when Umbridge was calling him a liar…

               _She believes Harry. She believes Voldemort is back._

              Hermione continued.

              “Since Harry has been the only one to face V-Voldemort... and still be alive, we thought it would be a good idea to, you know, teach since he’s… back.”

              Hermione noticed that Melody didn’t react at all when she said Voldemort. Unlike most of the wizards and other students that went here, there was no expression change on her face, no yelp, no wince… nothing.

              Melody nodded.

              “You can come as well,” Hermione finished.

              Now at that, Melody grinned widely.

              “I would love to! Oh, I don’t know any defensive spells, aww, this is going to be awesome! Wait,” yet she stopped, quickly pointing to Hermione with a questioning look, “Can I invite people as well?”

              Melody squinted her eyes as if doing so would make Hermione agree with her. However, the Gryffindor already had a set answer…. even if Hermione didn’t expect to hear that question.

              Hermione’s face showed her puzzlement.

              “Yes, you can invite any willing participant… as long as they don’t blabber about what we are doing. I have a feeling Umbridge might not approve.”

 

              Nico didn’t stay in the common room for the rest of the day and even the next day he didn’t go there. Sure, he had to go through it to get to his dorm to sleep and get his work for class, but that was it. The demigod stopped talking to Daphne, Millicent, and Pansy. He didn’t… he didn’t want to bother with them. Or Draco. Or basically anyone for the two days since the incident revolving around the Great Gatsby.

              They didn’t talk to him either.

              He needed to think about to do. The situation, he realized, was much more difficult to get around, not only for him, but for the wizards… First, he thought it was a good idea, but he had no idea where to start...

              Nico realized it was going to take a lot of him to even get Slytherins to respect the other houses, let alone get the houses to help one another…

              At least, that is what he told himself. Nico, no matter how much Tracey had accepted and told him this happens, he couldn’t help as he felt betrayed. In the end, Pansy had taken Draco’s side in what happened… and no matter how much he remembered the times he had laughed and joked with Pansy, that couldn’t get out of his head.

              Bianca had told him that children of Hades’s biggest flaw were their grudges.

              He hung out with Tracey during those time and for dinner, they ate the meals together. Then, they went to the library, which was the newly designated hang out… Also, the quietest place for Nico to ponder on what to do.

              However, Tracey was at the moment gone. She said that she had something to do alone today, so there he was, sitting near a table, doing his homework.

              As Nico was writing he noticed someone walked to his side.

              _Whatever, I just need to focus… what can I do? What is there to be done? How can I-_

_Why the hell is the person still there, standing over me?_

              Nico eyes glanced up to see that it was… Pansy.

              Her brown eyes, instead of the normal stern, were now filled with the same confliction he had seen the day before... and guilt. The son of Hades was speechless as she looked so sad in front of him. Her arms were behind her back, probably because of nerves, and she was standing with rather taught posture…

              “I am sorry that I didn’t stand up for you,” Pansy stated, her eyes locked onto Nico’s, “Even if I don’t understand why you have Muggle things, or even like them, you are still my friend… And friends aren’t suppose to let you down in a time of need.”

              The demigod didn’t know what to say, so he stayed silent as he watched her. And… for a second, he didn’t know what he should do… Maybe he shouldn’t accept the apology..

_You were asking her to choose between some new stanger and her crush, who she has liked longer than knowing you, of course she would choose his side!_

_I don’t need to have friends that won’t be there for me. I don’t need anyone here, especially since I am only here for one thing: speeding up the murder of Voldemort. After that I’ll be gone!_

_What about being the bridge? Come on, you need friends. No matter where you are, you’ll need and want friends. Plus, you have that idea, with the book? It isn’t the best one, but wouldn’t it be nicer to try?_

              “I know you probably don’t like me anymore,” Pansy continued, “I wouldn’t like to have a friend who turned their back on me when I needed them… it shows that they don’t appreciate the friendship that we made. And they would only do it again.”

              She finished the last line with a melancholy tone.

              Nico stared down at the table, his work, and felt the weight of the Great Gatsby in the pocket of his robes.

              “No, it’s fine,” the demigod finally said.

              Nico felt a weight lift off of his shoulder.

              He looked up to see Pansy rather surprised.

              “And I have been meaning to say this, but,” Nico pulled out the book and showed her, “It was for you.”

              She cautiously took the Great Gatsby in her hands, speechless. Pansy’s brown eyes scanned the cover of the book, much like a scientist would look at a specimen.

              _She could be having a staring contest with the cover’s eyes,_ Nico thought as he remembered the strange yellow eyes.

              “What do you want me to do with this?” she asked, holding up the book awkwardly.

              Nico looked at her, perplexed.

              “It’s a romantic book, or at least the parts I remember are. It’s a good one, I thought you’d want to read it when you have finished all the romance novels in the library… And, uh, this is the only one I know of,” he said nervously.

               _I knew this was a bad idea right when Malfoy was bothered that it was written by a Muggle, but… How in Tartarus was I supposed to know a wizard novel? I wasn’t a wizard until a few months ago!_

              “It was written by… a _Muggle_ ,” Pansy said, mixed with mild disgust and confusion.

              “Yeah,” Nico said, clearly vexed, “It is since it’s the book Malfoy was going on about. In America I grew up being surrounded by Muggles, so I have read their literature, looked at their art, worn their clothes, and that is all I know. Why? What do you think about that?” he challenged her.

              Pansy’s eyes now found him, as if she was looking at someone she had never known.

              Nico felt his confidence falter and his shoulders sagged.

              “You know, forget it.”

              Just as the son of Hades tried to reach for the novel, she raised it higher into the air. Right as he gave up Pansy brought it down and looked at the book suddenly, going through the pages, still appearing as if she was trying to decipher it all.

              “It’s my romance novel you said you’d get me, isn’t?” Pansy questioned, looking at the book like she finally decided it wasn’t malicious.

              “Yeah, but since you don’t want to read it, don’t want to be tainted by Muggles, I can take it off your-”

              “Who said I didn’t want to read it?” she snapped at him, “Plus, you said that it is my book, is it not?”

              Nico paused and relaxed in his seat.              

              Pansy flickered through some of the pages.

              “I’ll have to ask you questions, since I don’t understand their barbaric ways, but that’ll be fine,” she stated, “If it’s bad I’ll complain and you’ll just have to listen to it all.”

              “Oh, okay,” Nico said, shocked, yet… very happy.

               _I mean… at least she is reading it, right?_

              “I am going to finish the others before I read this one… So, I’ll check out the next one and read it as fast as I can... Now stop fooling around and work on your studies,” Pansy ordered, then began to walk away, “See you tomorrow, Nico, goodnight.”

              “Goodnight,” Nico replied.

              The son of Hades returned to his homework, surprised… yet very happy.

 

              “So, you gave Pansy a muggle book and she accepted?” Melody asked.

              Nico looked exasperated at the twins.

              “Yes, that is what I just said.”

              Together, Melody and Marvus nodded approvingly, murmuring quiet yes’s under their breath and at each other hands and then stoked their own chins as they grinned.

              Nico didn’t try to understand this and filed it under just weird things the Ares twins do.

              “Well, I have some other news!” Melody chirped in.

              “So do I!” Marvus added.

              “Wow,” Nico teased, “Looks like this day has been very eventful, hasn’t it?”

              The twins ignored his comment and Melody quickly spoke up.

              “Harry is going behind Umbridge's back to teach defensive spells, you two want in?” She glanced at both of them with a knowing look, “It would be very good to learn since we are going to have to deal other wizards, most likely bad ones, eventually.”

              Nico hadn’t… even thought of that.

              For some reason, he just assumed he would be using his sword, like all the other times he had to fight a monster.

              _These aren’t monsters, they’re people, magical people who can probably change my sword into a flower or bunny…_

              Melody must have caught on, for she stared at Nico.

              “I mean, you can use a sword, celestial bronze and imperial gold are technically already magic; which means they can’t be transformed or destroyed by magic means… uh, spells. But to use what you normally do, a sword, that’s close range. You might not get close enough to an enemy wizard for it to be any use.”

              She shrugged.

               _She’s right… might as well learn more useful spells… My gods, I still can’t believe I actually have magic. This is insane._

              Marvus smiled.

              “I’m in.”

              Nico was about to say the same thing, but stopped.

              “I am a Slytherin... do you think they’d let me in?” the demigod asked.

              The twins looked at one another and they began to have a silent conversation through looks and gestures. Finally, it ended as one of them shrugged and they both turned toward him.

              “They might be skeptical, but I don’t see why not,” they said in unison.

              “Okay.”

              _It would be good to actually know some decent fighting spells..._

              Nico nodded.

              “Yes. I want to join then.”

              “Great! I thought you’d both say that…” Melody attention turned to Marvus, “So, what was your event?”

              Marvus’s eyes lit up.

              “I have finally learned how to destroy the horcruxes, which is by damaging them beyond all repair.”

              Both Melody and Nico frowned.

              “What does that even mean?” Nico asked, “I can step on it really hard and destroy the horcrux?”

               _What is this? I thought after the prophecies there would be less of this ‘you can take it this way or this way’ kind of deal._

              Marvus’s smile faded.

              “I guess I am going to figure that out by reading more into that section.”


	20. Meeting in Hog’s Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahhaha bonus bonus chapter!! heheh, this is pretty cool chapter I guess? Yes. Yes it is... I hope you all like it! Yay!
> 
> Edited: 8/12/2018

              “AHAHAH!!! HOGSMEADE HERE I AM!” Melody screamed as she ran past Harry. He was luckily not close enough to possibly get knocked down, yet Ron wasn’t as fortunate, and he had to jumped out of the way.

              Melody had ran ahead of Ron, Harry, and Hermione right as they got out of the Hogwarts gate.

              “I AM FREE!” Melody squealed as she ran, jumped and skipped out, looking like a child when they were given coffee and was kept in the house all day.

              “What is she? Five?” Ron hissed, looking disapprovingly at her joy.

              Harry rolled his eyes, but didn’t respond. Hermione stayed quiet as well.

              Abruptly, Melody’s form came into view as she circled around back toward and with a full sprint, headed right toward Hermione.

              Harry was shocked Melody didn’t run into the other girl, even Hermione moved back in worry as Melody only stopped only a few paces in front of her.

              “Join me, come on and let’s just run, right to that shop,” Melody said excitedly, pointing to one of the buildings on the side.

              Hermione didn’t look like she wanted to, but started to walk with the other girl anyway.

              “Okay,” she said hesitantly, to which Melody grabbed her hand and started to drag her away as she started to run. Hermione, after a few steps of being pulled, began to run off with her.

              Ron huffed, crossing his arms.

              Harry only sighed at his friend's reaction. 

              Harry was starting to be suspicious that Ron was becoming jealous of Melody… Ever since she had been hanging out with them, aka, hogging Hermione, his attitude toward her has gotten worse and worse.

              Harry had quickly decided it was _awful_ , yet quickly thought it would be a bad idea to do anything. _I guess I’ll just suffer..._

              “Where are we going?” Harry asked, now noticing that the only person who had planned this (Hermione) was now running around with Melody.

              Ron shrugged.

              “I was going to follow Hermione,” Ron grumbled, now sounding sad as he watched the two girls.

              Melody suddenly stopped with Hermione. Ron and Harry watched as Melody began to tell the other girl something, then suddenly sprinted off past them, back towards Hogwarts, looking like she was in a hurry.

              “Where is she going?” Ron asked, “Wasn’t she going to go to the meeting?”

              Hermione nodded, panting as she walked back to them.

               _Hermione doesn’t look like she is going to run anymore…_

              “Yeah,” Hermione said, breathing rather heavy, “She said she had to get a few people first.”

 

              “What, you aren’t going to be with us on your first visit?” Pansy said, pausing through her walk as she stared at Nico.

              The day had gone well, Nico asked Pansy before this what she thought of the Great Gatsby. She said, in a very stuck up tone, that she hasn’t gotten around to it since there are a few more romance novels left in the library. Her voice cracked when Nico had asked how many. It was only two.

              She had read the last three in a few days because she was stressed.

              And now, there they were, outside of Hogwarts and finally at Hogsmeade.

              The rest of the girls stopped as well, all of them appeared quite sad, Pansy and Tracey most of all. Except for Millicent… gods, he could never tell what that girl was thinking.

              He felt bad as he looked at them, but then he remembered the mission.

               _If I need to find more horcruxes, it is only going to get more dangerous… The mission is the most important, after all, when it is all done, I won’t stay here, will I?_

              He felt a pang of sadness at the realization.

              “Yeah, I have to go to a meeting to work on some spells,” the demigod said dejectedly, “I am falling behind on what we are learning… back in America we learned different things... It was a lot different than it is here.”

               _Considering I didn’t even have the ability to use magic until I got here, yes, it was very different._

              The girls suddenly didn’t appear as sad anymore, disappointed, but they tried to hide it.

              “Oh, well, we could always help you later so you don’t have to go to these meetings,” Tracey said, “Or if you need more help.”

              “Yeah, all you have to do is ask,” Daphne added.

              Nico glanced to Pansy, who was appearing a little conflicted and still a bit upset.

              “We’ll get you a few things since you’ll be gone the whole time. Make sure to meet us back at the common room when you are done,” Pansy said.

              Nico nodded.

              “Okay, see you all later.”

 

              “Melody still isn’t back yet, but… I think we should start,” Hermione said, looking at all of the different faces as they settled into a table at Hog’s Head.

              Harry was still speechless from when all of the students had all came in, especially Cho Chang… Well, his heart also fluttered. As he looked at all of them and it was… wow. To know that all of them wanted to learn from him...

              There was Neville, Dean, Lavender, Parvati and Padma Patil, Cho Chang and a friend, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchy, Hannah Abbott, a mysterious Hufflepuff girl and boy, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Michael Corner (all three Ravenclaw boys), Ginny, the Weasley twins, and Jordan Lee.

              Thankfully they were all entertaining themselves with butterbeer that the twins had ordered, yet Harry noticed they were all now looking to him.

               _They know why they are here… it is all because of me, one way or another._

              Suddenly the wooden door swung open and most of the people in the table jumped. Lo and behold, it was Melody standing in the doorway.

              “Sorry I am late!” she yelled, then her eyes found the very large group, then she spoke more quietly, as if to herself, “...Oh shit, I didn’t know it would be this many people.”

              The Weasley twins laughed at the grand entrance, but the rest just stared at her, some annoyed while others were curious.

              “You want some butterbeer?” called Fred.

              Melody was beginning to walk in, but paused mid step as he asked her the question. She instantly frowned.

              “I don’t want to taste any of that sweet stuff, it’s gross,” Melody complained, sticking out her tongue to emphasise that.

              George looked at his twin and began to laugh again.

              Melody suddenly began to move forward again, but almost like she was getting pushed. It was a few pokes before she finally got the hint and moved quickly into the room, looking at the other people in the bar with calculating eyes before landing on the crowd once more.

              “If we were so late, why the heck, were you taking your _sweet_ time in the doorway?” Marvus asked, rolling his eyes and wobbled in with a different prosthetic than usual.

              It was wood and more similar to a peg leg. He had a cane with him this time as well, a long darkened wood that didn’t appear too polished.

              Harry watched as Marvus walked forward, leaving another figure waiting to move into the room as well… and it was the other strange transfer student.

              The Slytherin, Nico.

              Everyone instantly quieted once they noticed his silver and green tie and Hermione appeared rather alarmed, then quickly gave Melody an accusing and questioning look.

              Nico, ow that Harry could look at him more than just a glance in a crowded Great Hall, reminded him of a child Snape. He had pale skin, dark, black hair that didn’t look too taken care of that was a bit long, and dark brown eyes with bags underneath them.

              The Slytherin frowned as he followed behind Marvus, like a shadow, and begun to mess with a ring on his finger, turning it around and around… Merlin, he looked rather sinister.

              Harry couldn't help as he instantly distrusted him.

              Noticing all of the glares, Nico appeared as if he wanted to go back outside.

              “You said I could invite people, well, Neeks right here is a terrible wizard, so I thought this would make him better,” Melody said to Hermione cheerfully.

              Harry watched as Nico didn’t even react as she insulted him, instead, he was appearing as if he had regretted coming here more and more.

              The group at the table all looked to each other, trying to decide if it was worth it.

              “He’s a Slytherin,” Ron muttered, looking over to Hermione and Harry, “Bloody hell, why did you bring him here?”

              Melody looked as if she wanted to yell at them, but suddenly stopped. She looked over to Nico and Marvus, with wide eyes.

               _What the hell is she thinking now?_ Harry thought.

 

_If she argues against them, she might not be in their favor anymore._

              Nico might have not seen Melody talking to the Golden Trio for very long, but he could tell she was on thin ice for their relationship… it seemed as if she had to constantly shove herself into everything just so she could know what Harry was doing.

               _Now, at this moment, it could damage whatever she had, while simultaneously making her very unforgettable amongst the rest of the people here as the Slytherin loving girl._

_She can’t escape from that here, can she? You can’t fight them, can’t argue, they probably all distrust Slytherins, after being told how they are terrible and dealing with them, or better yet, knowing that most Slytherin parents are Death Eaters, the people who this club was made to get ready for, to fight…_

_No, a change like this must be slow._

              “I told you before, I have to be somewhere else, Melody,” Nico said forcefully, looking at her with stern eyes.

              She opened her mouth, as if to respond, but quickly closed it.

              “Okay. See you around,” Melody said sadly.

              The son of Hades glanced to Marvus, who seemed just as downcasted with a hint of frustration and anger, but he kept his mouth shut.

              Before anything else could happen, Nico turned and walked out of Hog’s Head.

 

              It didn’t take long for the rest of the kids to forget that the Slytherin was there at all, or that Melody and Marvus had brought him, and soon enough Hermione had begun to talk about how this meeting was her idea, not only to prepare them for their O.W.L.S, but for what was out there.

              That Voldemort was out there.

              “Where’s the proof You-Know-Who’s back?” the mysterious Hufflepuff boy said, interrupting Hermione rather aggressively.

              Harry noticed Marvus sighing in the corner of his eyes.

              “Dumbledore believes him, but we deserve to know exactly why too,” the boy continued, eyeing all of them like they were all keeping something big from them… which they were, but...

              Harry looked at the boy, recognising him as a Quidditch player.

              Now, Harry heard Marvus muttering under his breath, “Fucking Zacharias Smith, why can’t he keep his mouth shut?”

              “That’s not what this meeting is about-” Hermione started.

              “It’s okay, Hermione,” Harry swiftly said.

              He just realized why there were so many people here… they wanted to know what happened. Maybe not all, but probably most wanted to hear the story, first hand, on what had happened in the graveyard that lead to Cedric Diggory’s death.

              “You know what happened, Dumbledore told you, and I told you. If you don’t believe me, I am not going to waste my afternoon trying to convince anyone,” Harry said.

              Zacharias wasn’t content with that answer.

              “Dumbledore didn’t tell us anything and neither have you! How did Cedric Diggory get murdered by You-Know-Who-”

              “Well, if you want to know exactly what it looks like to when Voldemort murders someone, I can’t help you,” Harry retorted.

              He could feel his temper had broken above the surface.

              Harry noticed that ever since last year, he felt like a ticking time bomb… it didn’t take long for something to begin to irritate or make him angry.

              Harry locked eyes with Zacharias, “I don’t want to talk about Cedric Diggory, alright? If that’s what you are here for you might as well leave.”

              Harry felt his rage as he glanced to Hermione.

              _She displayed me like some animal, like some crazy person so they could all hear the crazy story, firsthand, didn’t she? Of course, that was why so many people showed up..._

              Yet, no one moved from their seats and Harry felt his anger swept away just as swiftly as it came. He began to relax.

               _No, she just wanted people to learn. Hermione wanted everyone to be as prepared as her, Ron, and me… Hermione wouldn’t want to put me in that kind of position, no, she wouldn’t… How could I have ever thought that?_

              And then, just as Hermione began to talk, people began to question in awe about the times he had risen against the odds of the Death Eaters, of skillful spells, monsters, and all the rest from the previous years in Hogwarts. Harry had to admit, it was quite flattering, especially when Cho complimented him, making insides melt of pride.

 

              “Nico!”

              The demigod turned around to see Pansy walking toward him, with Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent behind her. They were all carrying bags, except Daphne, from which stores he couldn’t tell.

               _Wait, is Millicent carrying Daphne’s bags as well?_

              After leaving Hog’s Head, the son of Hades had begun to wander around Hogsmeade alone. He felt rather awkward and… sad. He hadn’t been alone since he had left Camp Half-Blood, even then he wasn’t ever fully alone, not with Melody, Marvus, and then the Slytherins… and when he was, he just felt out of place.

              Nico didn’t realized from the beginning of the year, but the rest of the students were just as unnerved by him as most demigods were in Camp-Blood.. Or well, only in the beginning.

              The only reason he hadn’t noticed here was because he didn’t care… He didn’t try to make friends or notice others… That is why it was surprising he actually made _friends_.  

              When Nico saw them he felt happier… Even as Pansy glared at him sternly and ran ahead of everyone to yell at him first.

              “Why aren’t you at your meeting?” she interrogated as she got to him, “Like you said, you need some help with your studies. What are you doing, just going to skip all of your help so you fail?”

               _Huh?_ Nico thought, momentarily paused.

              Tracey had walked up with the rest of the girls and she frowned.

              “What is it, you wanted to get away from us or something?” Tracey asked.

             _Okay, that hurts, but understandable..._

              Nico shook his head, his eyes going to the ground.

              “No, I couldn’t get in the meeting… I didn’t realize they wouldn’t accept Slytherins in,” the son of Hades muttered.

              He couldn’t help, but feel the loneliness he had found when everyone knew he was the son of Hades at Camp Half-Blood. Most of the campers didn’t want to even talk to him, but… who would? He was the goth child who was the son of the ruler of the Underworld, that looked creepy and was ready to summon literal zombies on a whim. Yet, some of those stories might have been because he was constantly running away...

              Pansy huffed, Tracey sighed in annoyance, Daphne even momentarily looked mad, and Millicent… there was no reaction.

              Tracey walked up and patted Nico’s shoulder as she swung her arm around his shoulders.

              “They don’t need you and you don’t need them, we can help you with the spells,” she said reassuringly, “Just tell us what the spells are if you are comfortable enough and we’ll work something out.”

              Pansy rolled her eyes.

              “Yeah, don’t take it personally too. Those losers probably didn’t want the best house to one up them,” she said with venom.

              Daphne nodded, smiling widely, and Millicent let out a little ‘yeah’.

              Nico couldn’t hide the upturn of his mouth.

              “Yeah, you’re right. Okay, lead the way to the best place to be in this town.”

              Pansy looked ahead, “Honeydukes it is.”

 

              “It was whatever, Ron was just harping over Hermione that Ginny had a boyfriend, random and boring junk like that,” then Melody smiled, “But it was fun getting on Harry’s case of his crush, oh, she was looking at him with heart eyes and he was acting so flustered when Hermione asked him about that.”

              Marvus huffed.

              “Zacharias was being annoying, like he always is on the Quidditch team. It’s like he doesn't get that other people have their own freaking feelings.”

              There was silence as Nico nodded at the twin’s compilation of what had happened in Hog’s Head.

              “Sorry you couldn’t be in the meeting,” Marvus said sadly as he looked at the ground, “We thought they’d let you in, but… I guess we were wrong.”

              The son of Hades glanced up, surprised.

              “It isn’t your fault, it’s fine,” Nico assured Marvus, yet the son of Ares didn’t appear too happy, only a little peeved that the son of Hades was accepting blame that clearly didn’t belong to him.

              Melody looked the same with her solemn face.

              “It would have been awesome to have you there... though I can teach you everything he does. Man, I just wish there wasn’t so much hostility between the houses…”

              The three demigods looked at the ground as they silently agreed with the statement.

 

              “Yeah, today was… good,” Nico said slowly, remembering all of the events that had happened, his time at Honeydukes stood out in his mind.

              Will smiled.

              “Great! Are you starting to like it there?” the son of Apollo asked, leaning closer to the Iris message.

              Nico nodded.

              “Yeah,” he slowly added, “I… I am. What about you? What is going on with your job, are some people finally taking you seriously?”

              Will leaned back.

              “Ahhhh, yes! Yes, they are taking me more seriously and it was all from your help! Your advice really worked. Even if it was nerve wrecking to try to correct my employers when they said something wrong, it felt good for them to acknowledge it... I can’t wait til a break, I could have you meet some of my coworkers, I think you’d really like them…”

              Nico smiled.

             _Maybe… maybe it would be really nice if Will could meet the people here too, after all, he is so into how the wizarding community works..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it sucks, but would any of the kids willingly want to have some strange scary looking kid, who is also a Slytherin in a club... no :(  
> Until next time!


	21. Aw, Golly, New Rules Are Annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, the bonus update! Yeah, it is going so quick because... I am currently writing the 30th chapter. Yeah, you heard right. Or read right. So, I am trying to pump this out as fast as possible :)  
> Yea more stuff to make happen and reminding you guys all the other stuff that is happening! Yay!! And excuse Marvus... he is quite.. Uh... hm. Just excuse him.
> 
> Edited: 8/12/2018

              “Hey, Hermione, let’s go check on Harry and Ron to see how Quidditch is going,” Melody said, nearly jumping on her bed, looking very antsy to do anything else other than working on her homework.

              The two Gryffindors were working in their dorms, well, Melody’s. Her room had the same mess from when Hermione had come in there the first time; miniature weapons littered the desk, clothes were shoved in her opened trunk, and her bed was unmade. Melody was lounging on the unmade bed as Hermione sat down on a chair.

              Hermione didn’t look too intent on that as she lowered her book with a very obvious face of not wanting to move from her spot.

              “Come on, let’s go, let’s go!” Melody urged and Hermione sighed and got up.

              The two girls were walking down the stairs when, suddenly, it wasn’t stairs anymore, instead it was turned into a stoney slide.

              Melody squealed a curse word as she grabbed Hermione’s shoulders. It didn’t take long for them to reach the bottom and find Ron and Harry, recovering from falling as well.

              Ron was blabbering about how it was unfair that he couldn’t go in the girl’s dormitories while they could go in his.

              “It was an old fashioned rule,” Hermione started, helping a very disorientated Melody up, “The founders thought that girls were more trustworthy than boys…”

 

              “Huh, what is that?” Daphne asked, looking over at the wall of the Slytherin common room.

              It was unusually fuller in the common room, as some other Slytherins were in there as well: Theodore and Blaise. Nico had to admit, it was a little strange to have them here as well, considering that they didn’t bother to talk to him after introducing themselves… The son of Hades quickly realized they were the quiet type.

              The rest of the girls, as well as the three boys, looked up from what they were doing to see the posted pieces of parchment on the announcements board. There was a notice that was much larger than the rest and covered all the past parchments.

              Nico was silent as he watched Pansy get up from the couch to go over and read it. He thought it would be better for the others to read it for him, no, it wasn’t the laziness of not wanting to get up, of course not... It was the combination of Dyslexia and getting up. 

              Pansy instantly groaned as she read it.

              “You have got to be kidding me,” Pansy muttered.

              “What?” Theodore asked, stopping as he finally looked up.

              “What did someone put up another stupid drawing?” Blaise asked.

              Pansy shook her head, “Nope. It is something much worse than a stupid drawing.”

 

              There Harry stood in front of the Great Hall, noticing the same rule that was plastered in the common room was there as well.

 

              All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded.

              ~They can be created once more under the permission of the High Inquisitor.

 

               _Hermione had just told them that the parchment everyone signed for Dumbledore's Army was jinxed so that anyone who talked would be covered in acne… so how did Umbridge know?_

              All of the happiness from Saturday disappeared and Harry’s fists clenched, but before he could do anything or say anything, Melody gasped.

              “She can’t do that, can she?” she asked, “this is… everything, literally everything! Even Quidditch!”

              “She can and she just bloody did,” Ron snapped as he looked at the decree.

              “Harry, what do you think-” Hermione started to say, yet was stopped.

              To the right of Harry, someone suddenly let out a high pitched screech.

              Harry instantly turned to see Marvus landing on his knees, putting his hands into tight fists and up into the air as he stared at the decree.

              “My art club is no MOoOOOOOooOORE?!” Marvus screeched, not necessarily at anyone, but with such pure rage that some other students began to move away from him, eyeing him wearily, as if expecting him to jump at some random passerby.

              Once again, as some of the other students tried to read it, the Hufflepuff let out another pterodactyl scream and layed down on the marble floors, flat out like a starfish.

              The trio looked at one another and didn't move as Marvus began to mutter into the marble. Melody didn’t look to keen on interrupting his mourning either... Thankfully, someone did begin to help him.

              Neville strolled over to the Hufflepuff on the ground and stood over him, his hands hovering over the boy as if he wanted to comfort him, yet… wasn’t sure if he should.

              Harry’s eyes went wide.

               _Since when did Neville even know Marvus? Oh, oh, wait, they are partners during Herbology._

              Harry shook his head at the lack of his memory.

               _How could I forget? Marvus is always laughing so loudly, trying to get Neville to enjoy himself too._

              In fact, Harry noticed a few times during dinner Marvus had gone over to the Gryffindor table to chat with Neville.

              The pair didn’t really resemble each other, but somehow their friendship worked very well.

              “You can always ask Professor Umbridge to recreate it,” Neville said, reassuringly as he finally placed his hand on the other boy’s shoulder, “I am sure she would say yes since the club is so harmless.”

              Marvus finally got on his knees and looked up at Neville, overdramatically pouting.

              “You think really so?” he asked.

              Neville nodded nervously, noticing other people were staring at the scene.

              “Of course,” Neville finished, smiling.

              Marvus sighed.

              “You’re right. I don’t want to see that dragon anymore than I have to, but I know the rest of my members need me to do this… For ART!”

              Quickly Marvus tried to jump up to his feet, though he had trouble, for he nearly felt straight on the ground. The only way he didn’t was that Neville grabbed him. And then Marvus, struggling with Neville’s help, used his cane to help him up into standing position with one push. Once up, Marvus thanked Neville, and put on a determined and somewhat angry face on and started to power walk in the direction of her office.

              Just as Marvus walked away, Harry noticed some of the other students who had gone to their meeting yesterday, including Neville in from of them, were now frantically rushing toward him and Hermione.

               _Oh my goodness… They are all freaking out, aren’t they?_

 

              “I can’t believe she could pass that rule,” Tracey complained to Nico as she sighed.

              The normal group of Nico, Pansy, Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent was hurrying to Potions in attempt to not be tardy. They stayed way too long trying to teach Nico how to properly cast the Mending Charm. There were still bottles broken in the common room, but they didn’t have time to put them back together. Daphne had told them to forget it as they began to nearly sprint out of the door.

              Now that they were rather close, they weren’t exactly running, but just walking very, very fast. Nico was feeling it in his legs as the whipping of his robes made it harder for them.

              _Curse aerodynamics and the density of these things._

              Just as they walked toward the classroom they could hear Draco.

              “And as for Potter… My father says how it is only a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St. Mungo’s… apparently, they’ve got a special ward for people whose brains had been addled by magic…”

              Neville lunged at Draco and in a swift moment, Pansy nearly ran forward to the fight.

               _Wait, he isn’t normally a fighter, what is going on?_

              “Wait, Neville!” Melody called and she, as well as Harry and Ron, began to take the fellow Gryffindor back to their line.

              Nico and the rest watched as Neville was dragged back. All of the tension and anxiety erased just as the situation was avoided. Pansy stayed still as the threat against Draco disappeared.

              Snape walked out of the classroom and began to talk to the three Gryffindor boys as well as Melody.

               _What… what just happened? Whatever it was, it ended as quickly as it started._

              “What a bunch of hooligans, trying to pick a fight right in front of Professor Snape’s door,” Pansy sneered as she stared daggers at Harry.

              “How did they even think it was a good idea? Especially to just result to violence like that...” Daphne added, putting her delicate hand over her chest.

              Nico looked over to Tracey.

               _From what Melody has talked about and what I’ve seen… what just happened a few seconds ago wasn’t Neville at all..._

              “What do you think happened?” the demigod asked Tracey, softly enough that Pansy nor the others couldn’t hear him.

              She huffed in response.

              “Draco probably opened his mouth.”

 

              “Yeah, for some reason Harry got his owl straight in the middle of Mr. Binns classroom. The trio was being all hush hush again, but that’s nothing new,” Melody said as she lounged on the ground, “Snape nearly gave us detention, Harry was thinking of skipping class because he doesn’t have time to do other classwork, Trelawney was pissed that she was on probation from Umbridge. There was no Gryffindor Quidditch practice because Umbridge needs to think about reforming the group, and then the Weasel twins had showed off their products.”

              She shrugged.

              “Pretty eventful day,” Melody finished.

              Nico nodded.

              His day wasn’t as nearly filled, yet, there were moments… Yet, it went quite fast after the incident in front of Potions. The whole day was just more learning, practicing, then this.

              “That was the same here, hung out with Pansy and the normal group… I am pretty sure they have adopted me because now they are all teaching me the basics spells that I missed for four years…” the demigod said softly.

              Melody and Marvus both smiled.

              “That sounds great!” They said together.

              Nico grinned at them and laughed a little at their same reactions.

              “Yeah… it is. So, what is going on with you, Marvus? Did you reform the Art Club?” Nico asked.

              Marvus whined as he shook his head.

              “She must have been running away from me this whole day! I think I am going to try tomorrow morning, before breakfast, she won’t be able to get away this time! I swear if I get her in my clutches, I’ll rip her a fucking new one!”

 

              Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally got the common room to themselves after midnight. Fred and George were showing off their products for so long, not only because they had so many, but because so many people were interested in buying them, but, at long last, they left.

              Harry had given up on doing his Potions homework by now and they were all lounging on the chairs and couches. Ron was quickly starting to fall asleep as well as Hermione.

              Honestly, the only reason they were up so late was to talk to Sirius, who had replied to Harry’s letter earlier today, specifically during Professor Binn’s classroom, _Same time, Same place_.

              “Oh, why are you guys still up?” a cheery voice asked them from the portrait doorway.

              Ron suddenly sat up and fell off of the couch, prompting Hermione to suddenly jump awake, along with startling Harry out of his daydream too. Hermione’s sleepy eyes had found Ron on the floor and she looked like she was going to get up to help him. Harry’s eyes were wide as he found Melody standing and smiling at them.

              “Why are you still up?” Ron groggily responded, trying to sound angry, but it wasn’t as scary as he rubbed his eyes sleepily and wiggled more comfortably onto the couch again.

               _Sirius is going to contact us soon!_ Harry thought urgently, then glanced to Hermione.

              Thank goodness she got the message and she turned toward Melody, who was already walking toward them.

              “I asked you first,” Melody said as she walked over so she stood in front of the fire, her arms crossed as she looked at all of them.

              Hermione gasped.

               _What would make her do that,_ Harry thought and then he froze.

_That’s Sirius’s face in the fire._

              “What?” Melody asked, looking about at their shocked faces.

               _Hermione, you better get some chill I swear-_

              “Oh, n-nothing. Nothing. I just think you should get to sleep, you seem very tired,” Harry said quickly.

              “Y-yeah! You don’t look so good, might be catching some disease, you know how different continents have different strands of bacteria and viruses,” Hermione rushed to say, getting up and beginning to walk toward Melody, “especially at this time, it is getting cold, the sun is going down sooner.”

              The other girl looked at them weird.

              “What? I feel fine,” Melody protested as Hermione began to lead her up the stairs to the girl’s dormitory.

              “No, no, you don’t look fine, you have been staying up way too late. I know you finished your homework, but we haven’t, you shouldn’t stay up this late,” Hermione rushed as they both walked up the stairs.

              Harry turned to Sirius in the fire.

              His godfather was grinning.

              Soon, he heard Hermione’s heels on the stairs as she began to come back down alone and that was when Sirius looked like he was going to talk.

              “Well, that was entertaining,” Sirius observed.

              Harry looked at his godfather, with the facial expression of ‘seriously?’.

              And Sirius began to laugh.

              “So, who is that girl?”


	22. Yeah... Some Things Are Alright, I Guess... It Is Getting Better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww, yes, Wednesday updates!! And good things happen! Funny things! All the things!!! :D
> 
> Edited: 8/12/2018

              Harry didn’t pay attention to what was going on as he ate breakfast; the events from last night kept on playing through his head… the fact that Sirius was encouraging them to create a secret society against the Ministry. It was wonderful to finally hear his godfather excited about anything. It’s been awhile since he’s been stuck in the Grimmauld place for so long.

              He wanted to talk about it more with Hermione and Ron… but Melody was there.

              _It was like she was_ always _trying to be_ there _._

              “What are you thinking about Harry?” Melody asked as she played around with some food on her plate.

              He glanced at her then looked the sausages he was eating, vexed.

              “Nothing…” Harry answered.

              Melody frowned.

              “Yeah, sure, that is about as ‘nothing’ as my twin’s face right now,” she huffed.

               _What? What is she going on about?_

              Harry let his curiosity win as he slowly looked over at the Hufflepuff table, just as Ron and Hermione did as well.

              Marcus was staring into his food, yet… he didn’t look blank like Harry. Sure, he was definitely thinking, but it was quite the opposite of what matter he was thinking about. Marvus looked like he was trying melt the sausage on his plate with the pure fury in his eyes.

              As Marvus stared at the food and the spoon in his hand bent like an L. The Gryffindors staring at the boy jumped at the sudden bending of the utensil.

              “What happened to get that bloke all started up?” Ron asked, putting some potatoes in his mouth, yet still very concerned.

              Melody rolled her eyes.

              “Umbridge refused to recreate the Art Club since it wouldn’t do anything to put forth any Ministry wanted _qualities_ ,” She mimicked a high pitched voice.

              Harry glanced over to see some of the fellow Hufflepuffs trying to comfort him, which consisted mostly of pats on the shoulder and promises that they could draw with him in the Hufflepuff common room.

              “That is most absurd, doing creative activities such as the Arts is known to widen the mind and improve your overall performance, even in academic endeavors!” Hermione ranted as she watched Marvus, “It’s like asking us to stop advancing in our plight of knowledge!”

              Harry did hear of that before back in his muggle schools, but he didn’t like to listen to them since he didn’t do any of the Arts. It was kind of… whatever news.

              Ron nodded, though he didn’t look like he knew what Hermione was talking about.

              Hermione sighed, “Well, that is what Umbridge is doing… trying to make us not stray from the old ways that ‘worked’.”

              “Yeah, but we all know Umbridge is dumb, so this is nothing new,” Melody shrugged.

              Hermione appeared as if she wanted to say more, something more pressing.

              “No... If anything,” Hermione said sadly, “It's worrisome.”

 

              “So, have you started to read the book yet, Pansy?” Nico asked, eating some of the potatoes and eggs that were on his plate.

              Pansy groaned as the rest of the girls giggled.

              “Look’s like she hasn’t,” Daphne said, twirling some of her blonde hair out of the way and behind her ear as she grinned at Pansy.

              “Why don’t you start reading it so he’ll finally stop asking,” Millicent stated, her voice sounding rather deep and emotionless.

              Millicent smiled at Pansy as the latter became even more annoyed. Nico started to grin as well.

              “Yeah, Pansy, why don’t you?” Tracey added.

              “I already told you all, I have two books left, so I am going to read them first,” Pansy crossed her arms and turned her chin up and away from them, “Besides I want to read it when there are none left; that is what I said in the beginning and that is what I am going to do.”

              Nico nodded, understanding.

               _She did say that she wanted to read all the others…_

              “Really, is that the only reason?” Tracey said, grinning as she leaned on her elbow on the table, putting up her square glasses.

              Daphne giggled and Millicent even started to chuckle.

              Pansy rolled her eyes.

              “I have read the back…. It says how the story is _magical_ ,” Pansy scowled, “But there is no magic in it, is there?”

               _Uh… oh. Just to say that it is good._

              Nico shook his head.

              “Not the kind of magic you are thinking of,” the son of Hades replied.

              Pansy huffed as she returned to her food.

              “Well, it better be good if they are describing the book as _magical_.”

 

              “If Umbridge caught Snuffles…” Hermione said slowly.

              “Hey guys!” Melody greeted as she sat down with a crow in her hand.

              This day in charms they were tasked to silence their animals… the poor bird in Melody's grip didn't look like it was trying to get out anymore, or try to caw at all… In fact, it just seemed reluctantly content.

              “Long time no see!” Melody finished.

              The Trio instantly silenced.

              They were talking about how Sirius was nearly caught in the fire by Umbridge. They knew not to talk about him around anyone, no one knew except for them knew that Sirius was innocent for all those claims of how he was a murderer. They found out two years ago that it was Peter Pettigrew.

              Umbridge couldn’t have possibly known that they were contacting someone like Sirius unless she had looked at Harry’s mail… Hermione had brought up that she was probably the person who had attacked Hedwig.

              In short, they just came up with the conclusion that Umbridge was the one trying to look through Harry’s contacts.

              And before that Hermione mentioned that Sirius might be trying to live through them since he has been cooped up for so long, that’s why he was encouraging them to do the society… That thought left a sour taste in Harry’s mouth.

              Melody frowned at their lack of talking.

              “Wow, it’s like someone casted the Silencer Spell on you all instead of the animals.”

 

              Nico hurried to find the Slytherin girls at the Great Hall. Unlike them, he had to finish up on his homework and encouraged the group to go on ahead and eat dinner. Nico was walking fast as he went by the other students, trying not to look at them as he made his way.

              Just when he came around a corridor and he heard a familiar, cold voice.

              “I swear, it is like some students here are totally uncivilized, Neville came at me like some angry unicorn, you saw,” Draco said, appearing very unimpressed to Crabbe and Goyle, “But, I could have easily taken him, he isn’t really much of a fighter. He’s a rather poor excuse for a Gryffindor.”

              Just on the other side of the Great Hall door were the Slytherins, laughing and joking each other.

              And rounding the corner from the dinner opposite of Nico was a group of Hufflepuffs, whom Marvus seemed to be leading since he was in the front and talking to a girl to his side. The demigod walked with a peg instead of his normal metal foot, using a cane for help.

               _Oh, it’s getting cold… probably wouldn’t want a metal foot for that_ , Nico explained to himself.

              Marvus looked back to one of the other Hufflepuffs, who appeared like a very tiny girl with copped off short black hair, and laughed at one of her jokes.

              Just as Nico was about to go through the Great Hall door, he heard Draco speak up once more.

              “Oh, look, it’s the house of the biggest wimps,” the Slytherin huffed, “Even worse than that blubbering Neville.”

              At that name, Marvus suddenly stopped and looked at Draco, as if he was just now seeing the Slytherin. First, there was a flash of anger over Marvus’s face, but it went away quickly, replaced by a smile.

               _My gods… do I really have to stay to tell Marvus to calm himself?_ Nico thought, yet as he had this consideration to interrupt what was about to happen, he noticed the Hufflepuff was already too close to Draco.

              He wouldn’t make it in time to tell Marvus to chill… that or risk giving Malfoy to single him out again.

_Wow, what a time to catch him, on the day that his club was officially shut down… not a good day for Draco..._

              The son of Hades waited by the other side of the rather large door, yet watched the scene before him.

              “Hey, see you all in the Great Hall!” Marvus called to his fellow Hufflepuffs and the group walked away, smiling and laughing, not noticing that their friend was poised to do or say something to Draco.

              Marvus looked back to the Slytherin, wobbling up to Draco with his peg leg and cane until he was right in front of the other boy.

              The Draco’s grey eyes scrutinized Marvus and Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be on the edge of their feet, waiting for a command to beat up the other boy. There was an awkward moment where Mavrus was taking his time to place his cane on his hip to keep him upright.

              “Draco, Draco, Draco. Bro,” Marvus started, each world was emphasized with a karate chop motion with both his hands, “I heard what you said, that specific thing you did that got Neville so mad during Herbology.”

              Draco only glared, while Marvus’s face was blank and looked liked he was way too tired for what was happening at the moment. Yet, at the same time, some of the previous control the Hufflepuff did have before this morning was gone.

              “Look. And _listen_ when I say this,” he took a dramatic pause, “I will take my old man cane,” Marvus demonstrated by grabbing the cane with both of his hands as he stood up, a bit unbalanced, yet he didn’t fall, “And so help me gods and all my self control, I _will_ hit you with it if you continue to bother my poor posse, or any of my chickens to whom I mother hen. I don’t care if your bro crab crustacean or boiled egg boy are against me as well. I will continue to hit you with my old man cane until you learn not say such unkind things. If you don’t, I will destroy you.”

              The Hufflepuff didn’t flinch or react as Goyle and Crabbe began to walk forward and glare at him, he just stayed bored and reckless as ever.

              He swiftly pointed his cane at Draco, who moved backward rather quickly at the sudden movement.

              “I _won’t_ tolerate you being a dick. Saying someone is crazy when they clearly aren’t is considered a dick move. Saying someone is a poor excuse for their house is a dick move. You may have been able to do this without any backlash before, but not anymore.”

              Marvus stood back, putting his cane on the ground with a loud thump.

              “I won’t let anyone get away with bullshit.”

              Draco smirked at the Hufflepuff.

              “I am a Prefect, you know I can take away points and give you detention, right?” the Slytherin looked back at Goyle and Crabbe, “I can do whatever I want to make your life miserable.”

              Goyle and Crabbe dumbly smiled and, instead of appearing concerned, Marvus just sighed.

              “I guess if you really want to play that card, I’ll play mine,” the son of Ares rolled his eyes, and then put a very dramatic, somewhat sad, pitiful face on and looked at Draco with puppy eyes.

              “I don’t think it would be very fair for you to bully a poor little disabled boy, the new transfer who lost all of his former friends by going to this school?” Marvus sweetly asked, emphasising each word, “The kind, defenseless Hufflepuff? Isn’t my life hard _enough_?”

              Just as he finished, Marvus’s facade dropped, leaving a confident smirk, “That’s a whole new low Draco. I don’t think the teachers would want to hear that now, wouldn’t they?”

              Draco was silent, stumped, but then he scowled..

              And with that, Marvus turned to walk into the Great Hall and swaggered right past Nico, giving the son of Hades a wink.

               _What… Come on, Marvus!_ The son of Hades thought as glared at the other demigod.

 

              “I can’t believe Angelina made us have practice so long in the rain,” Harry said as he walked into the common room, his Quidditch robes soping wet.

              Walking up to the Gryffindor tower was terrible, the clothes must have weighed at least another person, Ron and Harry were nearly out of breath by the time they got there.

              He looked around the room, surprised to find that Hermione was not there, probably asleep. Crookshanks was curled up near the fire, along with a few knitted elf hats. He was instantly glad, he didn’t want to think about what he had figured out during practice...

              Harry could feel Voldemort’s emotions, if they were strong enough. Earlier, when Umbridge had touched him, Voldemort was happy. He felt the same distant emotions, this time during practice, but instead of happiness, it was anger. 

              Harry had told Sirius before about feeling the emotions… but Sirius wasn't much help. Harry still didn’t know what was happening… or why.

              “We need to get better, don’t we?” Ron replied, shrugging, “Whatever, let’s just get changed out of this.”

              Then they changed and came back out into the common room, books in hand to work on all of the school assignments they haven’t started, they found Melody lounging by the fire. There was something in her hand and by the looks of it, she only had clothes on like… Muggles.

              She was wearing a red t-shirt and ripped pants and they looked soaked.

              Harry was… speechless as he looked at her. He didn’t realize, or rather he couldn’t see them through her robes, but she had… muscles. She was ripped. 

              She could easily beat them up.

              “Why are you wet?” Harry asked and finally Melody looked over at them.

              Ron scowled at her, but she only smiled.

              “I wanted to run in the rain, what are you two doing, homework?” Melody replied cheerfully.

              “Yeah, that’s what we are _going_ to do,” Ron answered.

              As they did settle and did homework, Ron eventually decided to retire to bed, leaving Harry still working on his homework, which hadn’t gone anywhere, and Melody, drawing something she wouldn’t let him see. The fire, the purring from Crookshanks, and his boring Herbology textbook made Harry fall asleep easily, even if the events and revelations of the day ran through his mind.

              And he dreamed of getting close to a door, so close, he could easily touch it…

 

              Nico fell asleep with ease after the short meeting with Melody and Marvus… there was nothing to discuss, just Melody having a little trouble as the Golden Trio was beginning to keep her out of things. It was annoying her, since she assumed it was probably bad, and that is why they were keeping it quiet. But… that was it for her.

              The son of Hades warned Marvus not to start anything with Draco, that what he did early was equivalent to messing with an unknown rattlesnake. However, the twin didn’t care, for he said he wasn’t going to do anything if Draco did nothing. Plus, Marvus was still happy to intimidate the Slytherin and stand up for Neville.

               _'No one is going to make fun of such situations so lightly and not get beaten up’_ were his words.

              At that comment, it made Nico remember once again they were twins whose father was Ares, the Greek God of War.

              When Nico dreamed, he found himself in a familiar looking house, filled with skulls, black details, and cold marble and stone…

              Hades’s villa in the Underworld. Specifically, at the dinner table.

              The table was beautiful, black wood carved of souls and people, pomegranates, all intertwining in an intricate pattern. It was rather small, only big enough for a family of four… Hades liked it that way, he said that the last time Nico was invited there. Hades thought it was more welcoming to be all close together.

              “Son, you could ask me for help, you know that, right?” his father’s voice boomed from across the table to the demigod.

              Nico looked in front of him to see his father.

              Hades looked as pale and sickly as Nico, with long black hair going over a white button up shirt, and his black eyes had a warm, small fire of purple in them. Hades’s hands were clenched together, like a parent trying to figure out what to do with their child…

               _Well, that was what he was doing…_

              Nico blinked.

              Sure, it hasn’t fully crossed his mind, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he didn’t need the help.

              “Yes, I know,” Nico replied.

              Hades stayed still for an awkward moment before he began to nod.

              “Good…” the god said, seemingly at a loss for words at the moment, looking around the villa, “How is school? I see you have made friends.”

              Nico nodded slowly, “Oh, uh, yeah. They are pretty good. It’s is pretty good.”

              “You are still talking to Will too. You miss him, don’t you?” Hades asked.

               _Oh, oh, no, I don’t want to talk about this, soon he is going to ask if I like him!_

              “Uh-”

              “Nico,” Hades leaned forward on the table, “I don’t want you to think I am forcing you into staying in England. You can leave if you really want to, though this is a rather important quest, it is only a favor to you. I don’t want it to be taking your happiness away. Your happiness is more important than whatever quests I offer you.”

              Nico momentarily… didn’t know what to say. But, he felt much happier, hearing those words.

              “I… I know,” Nico started, “I didn’t like it that much in the beginning, but now… I am happy here. Like you said, I have been making friends and even though I miss Will…”

               _It isn’t enough just Iris Messaging him, I miss seeing him in the infirmary, I miss seeing him mess with people, I miss him messing with_ me _._

               _Yet, Voldemort is bad. I can’t let him get away from Death, from the Underworld… out of all of the people in the world, he deserves to die. He escaped once, but he won’t escape again…_

_Even if others could be doing this, shouldn’t… shouldn’t it be me too?_

              “But, I guess I can visit him on breaks and he can visit me,” then Nico’s eyes widened as he suddenly thought of something,“I could always visit him using shadowtravel from Hogwarts, to the Underworld, then to there. Then he won’t have to pay anything to get here!”

              Nico grinned very suddenly and very openly at the thought.

              Hades chuckled and Nico realized he had never heard his father do that. It was like rumbling of thunder, yet… despite it being a little unnerving, Nico couldn’t help as he felt even more positive, fuzzy feelings inside of him.

              “Just remember, you can always get help from me,” Hades said, starting to control his laughter, “You don’t have to do as much as you suspect… the Trio and others  are meant to destroy those horcruxes. And other individuals are meant to find the most of the remaining horcruxes… one has already been destroyed… There is only one left, a necklace, that you must find.”

              Nico nodded.

              Hades hesitated, as if he was deciding whether or not to tell him more.

              “That last one, you’ll find it if you wait.”

              _I’ll find it if I wait? What? Will I just run into one?_

              The god stood up from his chair.

              “I am not going to let you do anything beyond this, for all the rest will fall into place, just as it is suppose to. I love you my son, be careful and don’t forget to enjoy yourself.”

              Before Nico could say anything, the Underworld disappeared from his view and he found himself waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard that Melody had an eight pack, that she was shredded.


	23. Some Things Are Changing....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/13/2018

              Harry looked at Melody’s sleeping form on the couch, her mouth wide open as she drooled on a pillow, her legs flung over the other side of the couch, taking up as much space as possible, and one of her hands touching the ground.

              He had left her sleeping after he had the conversation with Dobby, a very quiet conversation, well… as quiet as that house elf can have. He helped Harry figured out where to have the secret meeting. So, now it was the morning and right before anyone could come down and find that she had slept all night in the common room.

              _I should probably wake her up now_ , Harry thought.

              The Gryffindor tiptoed close to Melody's sleeping body, with his wand in his hand to poke her, when she suddenly turned to lay on her side. Harry stepped back, worried she got up, but after smacking her lips a bit, it was obvious she was still asleep.

              And she started mumbling something.

              Harry warily got closer to her, trying to hear what she was saying.

              “Harry…. Harry, I can hear you…” she whispered, her eyes still close.

               _Uhh… What?_

              “I didn’t say anything,” Harry replied, yet he quickly realized that she wasn’t talking to him… she was talking in her sleep.

              Melody abruptly smiled.

              “I can hear you talk to them, _Harry_ … You… You aren’t very good at being… quiet,” Melody laughed a little.

              Harry’s eyes widened at her as he remembered his conversation with Dobby.

              Harry jabbed her cheek with his wand and Melody squealed, jumping off the couch, and then landing on the ground. Harry quickly moved away, almost jumping as he began to realize that impulse wasn’t wasn’t the best idea.

              “Harry, _Harry_ , what in Tartarus,” Melody muttered, shaking her hair out of her face as she got up off the floor, rubbing the saliva off of her face with her arms, “Why did you do that?” she asked sleepily.

              “It’s the morning,” Harry said blankly.

              At that she straightened her posture very quickly, looking even more of a mess with her wild hair and very wrinkled Muggle clothes from the day before.

              “Oh, shit!” she yelled and ran up to the girl’s dormitories without another word.

              Harry was speechless as he waited for the other Gryffindors to finish getting ready. He thought of Melody’s words... She had heard him when he spoke to Dobby...

               _Now I guess I only have to tell Hermione and Ron where we are having our first secret meeting..._

 

              “Thank goodness they aren’t making us stay in the rain,” Pansy said, annoyed, yet pleased as she sat down in a desk.

              The whole day it had been raining rather heavily, Nico couldn’t even hear Professor Sprout as she spoke in the Greenhouse. The class had been relocated in an empty classroom, but that didn’t soften the sound of the large raindrops hitting the windows like arrows.

              Daphne nodded as she looked at Millicent.

              “It would have ruined your beautiful hair,” Daphne said to the other girl.

              Millicent glanced away, her cheeks reddening.

              “It only looked that way because you did it,” Millicent responded.

              Daphne giggled and she shook her head. As they fell into their own conversation of mostly compliments and other topics, Tracey started to initiate another one.

              “So, Pansy, how are you? Not that good since we have to be in the same enclosed space with the Gryffindors?” Tracey asked, nudging Nico as if soliciting him to pay attention to what Pansy would have to say.

              “No,” she huffed, “Being enclosed with these losers is the last thing on my mind, even if Harry is uncharacteristically happy today, I don’t care.”

              Pansy turned to Nico, appearing very vexed.

              “What I do care about is that someone checked out the last two romance books! Both of them! At the same time! I can’t understand why Pince could even let someone _do_ that. She knows how I _love_ romance novels and that they were the only ones left to read!”

              Nico found himself glancing over to Tracey, who seemed to have a different glint in her eyes than a few seconds ago.

              Pansy rolled her eyes.

              “She’s just a terrible librarian,” Pansy concluded, “That’s what she is.”

              “That seems… weird,” Nico added.

              Tracey nodded, yet the demigod noticed it didn’t seem sincere.

              “Yeah, it is,” Tracey agreed.

              Nico found himself measuring up Tracey because something was off, very slim, but something. Tracey normally was more empathetic toward her friend, not just saying the equivalent of 'yeah, that sucks, move on.' Then Nico's eyes widened slightly.

_Did she… did she check them both out? On purpose?_

              Tracey found his gaze and smirked at him, and then her attention turned to Pansy.

              “So, have you started reading the Great Gatsby?” Tracey asked quickly, getting to the point.

              Pansy groaned.

              “Yes, and I have a lot of questions,” she responded, glancing to Nico.

              “Oh, what are they?” the son of Hades questioned.

               _She looks rather serious._

              “What is a bond business? And what is a car? And what is golf? Is it some sort of primitive game that includes hitting things?”

 

              Harry spent most of his day trying to plan so that as many people as possible could spread the word of where the first meeting would take place. Thankfully, Quidditch practice was cancelled because of the bad weather and he could hold the meeting at eight instead of some later time.

              He didn’t have much time to enjoy his food during dinner and neither did most of his friends as they reached out to all of the people who had shown up the first meeting…

              Even Melody was helping him out, pretty extensively too.

              It only sucks that it was her to tell Cho Chang where the meeting would take place before he could… he would have liked seeing her again..

              He didn’t know why, but he was starting to feel… not as estranged with Melody. She was different to have around… but not bad.

               _Huh._

 

              Nico smiled as he walked beside Tracey and Pansy, to which both were deep in a conversation about what Snape would do if someone had done all of his potions perfectly before he had even assigned them. They were stuck between thinking Snape would be so impressed he would instantly stop what he was doing and be frozen like that for centuries… or that would he would give the person detention for invading his office or his mind.

              “I think Snape would do the latter, I mean, he is definitely smart enough to assume that was the only way we’d know the potions beforehand,” Daphne said.

              “Yeah,” Millicent agreed, “you know how Snape is, always thinking steps ahead of us. He wouldn’t figure it out later.”

              Pansy groaned.

              “Yeah, but I think he would be rather impressed, don’t you, Nico?” she said as they came to the common room door.

              The son of Hades shrugged and replied with a very uncaring “Sure.”

              Pansy frowned.

              “Whatever, _Sneaky Snakes_.”

              Just as she said the password the stone doors opened, revealing that common room… which was quite filled with other Slytherins, something that Nico hasn’t seen since this whole year he had been at Hogwarts. Everyone was centered around the main part of the common room, right in front of the fireplace, most importantly, looking at the mantle.

              Then he saw Draco, enraged, standing on a stool right by the fireplace.

             “What is this? Tell me, who is the one that put this up here?!” Draco shouted as he looked down at the crowd.

              Nico looked around and noticed that most of the others were just as confused as he was, yet… their face only showed annoyance at his questions.

              A few weren’t even paying attention to Draco, still looking at what he was pointing at or trying to whisper to their friends. Yet, there were a few younger kids, very frightened, in front of him.

               _This apparently happens a lot._ Nico thought as he saw a few Slytherins groaned at Draco’s dramatics.

              Pansy, next to Nico, look rather concerned and hurried past some other first years.

               _Gods, what is it now?_ He asked himself, and quickly rushed after her, which was surprisingly much easier as the first years jumped out of his way when he glared ahead.

             “Who-who did this?” Draco asked again, pointing at a small parchment on top of the fireplace.

             The parchment placed so that it covered the bottom of the painting of the serpent only slightly.

             Nico still couldn’t see the parchment with the dim lighting, but when he got up closer, well, it wasn’t what he expected that’s for sure.

             Someone drew a crudely shaped, but clearly, Draco Malfoy, with stringy blonde hair (which they harshly covered with something white), and a cloak that looked like it was added on afterward as a rough finishing touch, which said with misspellings and crappy writing, the end dipping downwards, “My father will hear about this!” with the last word underlined so much that it kept on going to the bottom end of the parchment.

 

              And the crappily drawn Malfoy _moved_. It looked around, with a pouting face, yelling soundlessly at all of the other Slytherins, then condescendingly look away as if no one else or the answers were important.

             “I am a prefect, I won’t have such,” Draco said, anger building up to his pale face, making it red, “ _rubbish_ in Slytherin!”

             There was a couple of giggles that erupted around Nico, which Draco either chose to ignore or that he clearly just… didn’t hear since he didn’t react to them.

             Nico didn’t laugh, but that wasn’t to say that he didn’t smile.

             “I cannot believe anyone would do this,” Pansy scoffed to Nico, “They should be scared of what could happen to them. Which something _will_ , I’ll see to it!”

             “Meh, it’s true,” Tracey stated, now beside them, “He does say that a lot.”

             Pansy looked over to Tracey, probably trying to intimidate her with her unimpressed and slightly angered face, but… As Nico stared into Pansy’s glare, he could see in her eyes that she agreed with Tracey.

             Pansy scowled as Nico gave her that knowing look.

             “Put a sock in it,” She said and crossed her arms and stormed away toward Draco, who finally was down from the stool.

             Tracey smiled slightly as she looked over to Nico.

             The son of Hades heard the Head Boy began to speak to Draco and Pansy, about what, he didn’t make out nor care about. When Nico glanced at Tracy’s mischievous smile, he knew.

             He knew she drew it.

 

              Harry tried to be sneaky as he, Hermione, Ron, and Melody found their way over to the seventh floor. It was easy having the Marauder's Map, where they could easily find where Mrs. Norris, Filch, and Umbridge was so they couldn’t stop them. The only problem was when Melody was so impressed by it that she had gasped and jammed her finger right on the map to where their names were… taking away their sense of surprise if someone heard them.

              After Ron was telling her not to put her fingers where they shouldn’t be, the group finally got to the part of the plan where they had to get the Room of Requirement to show itself to them.

              “I’ll just watch,” Melody said as she sat down, her eyes following them as they began to walk and focus on what they needed.

              Ron huffed, but continued to think about the room the needed.

              And it was worth it.

              When everyone had entered the large room through the large polished door, they were gasping and impressed just as much as Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Melody were when they first walked through. The room was lit with torches, revealing filled bookcases of spells and counterspells, a few shelves of Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors, and a large Foe-Glass, as well as pillows all across the floor.

              There was the sound of people walking on the stone, commenting about what some of the things on the shelves were, past experiences with the Room of Requirement, and more. Harry was about to start the meeting when he realized there were a few people still not here.

              Yet, as he began to think what he could ask Hermione what to do first, abruptly Melody stood up from the cushion she was sitting on, her eyes intensely focused on the closed entrance, and all of his thoughts froze.

              “What is it?” Harry asked as she began to look at the ground, her brain obviously calculating something.

              Then she smiled.

              “It’s Marvus, I can hear him walking over here,” she said.

             _Er… what?_

              “How do you know it is him?” Harry asked incredulously.

              “I’ve memorized the sound of him walking,” she said as starting to make her way over to the door.

              Sure enough, Harry noticed that one pair of footsteps were unlike the others. There was a louder thump after the other, lighter step. Then something… something even lighter. It was a strange rhythm, but unique.

              “Whoa, holy shit,” Marvus said in awe as he limped through the doorway, staring at the room with wonder.

              The Hufflepuff was wearing a peg on his leg instead of the metal prosthetic and had a cane in his hand.

              “I told you,” Melody exclaimed to Harry, then went over to hug her twin.

              When the twins both sat down, Harry found that everyone was finally here.

              It was a little rocky, but the meeting went smoothly. First, Hermione and others pointed out that Harry should be the leader of the club with his experience. Then, they all dubbed the club ‘D.A’., as the Defense Association, but written as Dumbledore’s army. After all, that was what the Ministry of Magic was so worried about, as Ginny pointed out.

              Finally, it was what Harry was waiting for… teaching some actual spells.

              “I was thinking,” Harry started as he looked down at the other members sitting down on the pillows, “that it would be good to learn Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming spell-”

              “Oh please,” Zacharias said as he rolled his eyes and folded his arms, “How is that going to help against You-Know-Who?”

              “I’ve used it against him,” Harry said quiety, “It saved my life last June.”

              There was silence as Zacharias tried to think of something to say, but failed to do so.

              Out of Harry’s eyes, he could see Marvus shaking his head, muttering something under his breath in annoyance.

              “But, if you think it is beneath you, you can leave,” Harry finished.

              No one made a move.

              “Okay, everyone get into pairs and practice,” Harry said.

              It was rather strange ordering them around, but it was nice as everyone followed his instructions. Just as Neville was going to be alone, Marvus had instantly grabbed him as a partner… which left Melody alone.

              “You can practice with me,” Harry said to her, to which she immediately grinned mischievously.

              She stood, focused with her wand, and then stared at him with her intense brown eyes. Everyone else waited for his signal as well.

              “Okay, on the count of three,” Harry began, “One, two, three-”

              The room immediately filled with people yelling _Expelliarmus_. Some spells missed, hitting bookshelves and sending books and materials flying. And just as he finished saying three, Melody was already casting the spell. However, his wand didn’t fly out of his hand.

              Instead, the ground in front of him exploded with sparks, projecting some small debris at Harry’s feet and legs. He felt some of the tiny rock hit him hard, like bullets, and Harry momentarily winced.

              Melody gasped and ran toward him, clearly sorry.

              “Are you okay?” she said.

              He just sighed as he rubbed his shins, looking around to the others. It was good they were on the basics, most of the members were having as hard of a time as Melody. Or well, they weren’t disarming their opponent…

              “Yeah, I am fine.”

               _I have never seen one react like that… most of the time it’s just small sparks and flames off of the wand’s tip._

              “Hey, can you take turns to practice with Ron and Hermione, I am going to see how everyone else is doing,” Harry said.

              Melody didn’t appear too sad about that, just nodding as she walked over to the other pair.

              Practice went well, there were only a few times where the Weasley Twins were playing a prank on Zacharias, and Harry even got to see Cho! He could feel himself blush as he talked to her. Thankfully, she finally explained why her friend was so upset about the club… her parents were working for the Ministry and told her not to go anything that would be against Umbridge.

              Surprisingly, Cho also included how she was told the same thing by her parents in the Ministry, but she couldn’t possibly do that.. Not after what Voldemort had done to Cedric...

              When Harry had realized the meeting had gone over all of the student’s curfew, he quickly helped all of the members get into their dorms without Mrs. Norris or Filch catching them by using the Marauder's Map. Everyone had liked the lesson and expressed that positive feeling, leaving Harry feeling a lot better about doing the club.

              When it was only the Gryffindors left to lead, they were all waiting for Melody, who was still practicing in the corner away from the door.

              She had the biggest trouble with the spell, more so than the rest of the students. For instance, even when her opponent was standing still she couldn’t quite cast the spell right.

              Sparks would fly and create more damage, but that was it.

              “Come on, we should get back, tell her to hurry up,” Hermione said as she tried to keep the rest of the Gryffindors from walking away into the hallway.

              “Okay,” Harry said, not very happy that it was him who had to tell Melody.

              Nevertheless, he moved toward her as she continued to mess up the spell, getting more and more frustrated. Melody looked like she wanted to throw her wand on the ground.

              Yet, just as Harry was about to tell Melody to hurry up, he noticed something.

              The Secrecy Sensor behind her on the shelves were vibrating quite visibly. Like little kids that were waiting want to run somewhere, they all moved with intensity and Harry stilled.

             _What big secret is she hiding?_

 

              “I wish I could teach you all of what we did, Nico,” Melody grumbled, “but the one spell we learned I still can’t do.”

              “Well, I can do it,” Marvus said, then put his hand on his twin’s shoulder, “we can all practice together.”

              Melody nodded, even as she still seemed upset.

              “Thanks… and I have something more important to tell all of you,” Nico said, to which both of the children of Ares looked to him, with the same intense brown eyes, “I spoke to my father last night about the mission.”

              Their focus on him heightened right when he said the words ‘my father’.

              “He said we don’t have to destroy the horcruxes, the trio will do it later, and that there is only one left that we have to find. Even if there are more, they aren’t our concern… and the last one, he said we will find it in time,” Nico explained, “Basically, if we keep on doing what we are doing, the we’ll easily complete the mission.”

              When he finished, the twins didn’t look as happy as he assumed they’d be.

              “Oh, okay… That sounds… really easy,” Melody said hesitantly.

              “Yeah,” Marvus cringed, “Too easy.”

 

              “So, I was calling you to tell you to not worry about money when visiting me,” the son of Hades said, quite happily, to the image of Will.

              “What? How?!” Will leaned so close, he nearly touched the water on the other side. Yet, just as he realized it would break the Iris Message, he stopped himself.

              Nico grinned.

              “I can get you here by shadowtravel-Wait, don’t you give me that look!” the son of Hades said, holding his hand up in a stopping motion, as if it could cease the frown from fully forming on Will’s face. And Nico started to explain.

              “I know how to shadowtravel without expending as much energy as before; I didn’t realize it because…” Nico pondered.

              _Would there have ever been a reason for me to go the Underworld so much? I did go, I just didn’t… didn’t notice._

              “I don’t know. But the point is, I can do it. I don’t use any energy when I go to the Underworld, or from the Underworld to a place. So, I can use the Underworld as a Middleman and then I won’t melt into shadows.”

              Nico stopped and watched Will consider the idea.

              “...Really?” the son of Apollo said, still appearing very dubious about it.

              Nico rolled his eyes.

              “I just said so, yeah,” he retorted playfully.

              Yet, Will… didn’t appear so convinced.

              _Awww, come on_ , Nico thought as he began to frown.

              “What do you want me to say, Will? I can do it, I can visit you during Thanksgiving, I can have us visit the whole camp! Wouldn’t it be awesome?” the son of Hades asked, some of the excitement fading.

              “It would, but are you sure, Nico?” Will replied, conflicted.

              _What?_

              “I really don’t want you to expend much, if _any_ , energy at all, okay? I don’t want you to melt into shadows, Nico. That last bit when you were bringing the statue all the way to here had you in the infirmary because you couldn’t do anything without fainting,” Will said, his face becoming solemn as he remembered.

              Nico breathed in to talk, but he stopped.

              He did remember those few day, how could he not? Nico had to be in the infirmary because the son of Apollo said it was the ‘doctor’s orders’. Then it was nights and days helping Will after he was finally released.

              Nico noticed how it was ironic that he still stayed there to help Will.

              Everything was going so well.

              And then, just as Nico was about to finally try to get their relationship to be something more… Hades contacted him with this mission.

              When Nico got here, all he could worry about was that he had missed his chance.

              But… he knew he hasn’t.

              Nico is still talking to Will, and by the gods, he is going to hang out with him during Thanksgiving even if it is only an American thing!

              “I know and this time, I promise it won’t happen,” Nico said, “I promise I am telling the truth… so when do you get off of your shift that week?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And shit. I did add a photo and I don't have to post it online. Feast your eyes on my digital art that I created at 11 since I couldn't sleep without making this. And somewhat inspired me to write this fic. Yep. All because of that, guys. All. Because. Of. That. (my sis is going to make a even better picture later, I'll tell you all when she is done because yeah, this one is crap)  
> hehe, things are happening, ahhh, I am so excited! Even though I moved a very valuable plot point much further than I intended, it was because it seemed better that way. Had to have a good and long reaching plot point later, trust me, you'll all love it! Even though it is like chapter 40 something :)... I plan too far ahead, honestly. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this one!!!
> 
> Oh, even if this is going to happen a lot later, I want to take a poll. Or survey.  
> What would Nico's Patronus be? I know all the rest, but not his.


	24. She Honestly Can’t Be Stopped Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahah!!! Stuff! Background! So, I hope you all like this chapter! And patronus things are gonna be at the bottom!
> 
> Edited: 8/14/2018

              The prefects and Head Boy and Girl had removed the drawing from the common room immediately after Draco had begun talking to them… yet, that did little to stop the whole Slytherin house from forgetting about the incident.

              In the hallways Nico began to hear people saying in squeaky and high pitched voices, ‘My father shall hear about this!’ It had spread through most of the Slytherin house and in all years, even Daphne and Millicent were muttering it to each other. It was getting so popular, to the point where the other houses began to stare at the Slytherins with perplexed faces as the green and silver house would parrot the phrase to each other, getting more and more ridiculous as the joke went on. What it had evolved into… no other house could decipher any longer.

              Draco was certainly getting more and more annoyed, as well as Pansy, who had begun to snap at anyone who repeated it… as long as they weren’t Daphne, Millicent, or Tracey. However, that was because they knew to stay quiet around her.

              Nico found himself walking next to Tracey as Pansy was, once again, yelling at another student for repeating the phrase… who had only started because Daphne and Millicent told them the story a few minutes before when Pansy wasn’t there.

              Tracy’s brown stringy hair was as messed up as ever as she wrote on a parchment on top of her textbook while walking to Potions.

              When the demigod got closer to her, he realized it was the homework that Snape had assigned before… and was due in five minutes.

              Her scribble looked familiar… Less messy than what it had looked like on the parchment with the draw, but since she was rushing, it was definitely close. Nico quickly smirked, which some students in the hallway saw it immediately as a sign to pace down the hallway faster.

              “It was you, wasn’t it?” Nico asked, as he looked over her shoulder.

              He knew… but he wanted to hear it from her herself.

              “Who else would have made it?” Tracey smiled, her eyes still glued to the parchment, her quill moving rapidly across it.

              How she could work and still not run into anyone, Nico didn’t even bother to ask or question it anymore. He quickly dumbed it down to a ‘Tracey’ thing.

              “And checking out the two books, why?” Nico asked once more.

              She shrugged.

              “You wanted her to read that book, I thought why not just speed up the process?”

               _Uh huh..._

              Nico grinned and shook his head.

              “Okay,” he said, taking that answer even as he highly doubted that was the only reason.

              She smiled as she continued to rush on the homework and they could both hear Pansy stomping back.

              “Why do Daphne and Millicent keep on telling _everyone_ , it isn’t that funny!”

              Tracey faked a cough as she put the parchment and textbook away when they found themselves at Snape’s door.

              “Maybe people seem to disagree and think that it is,” Tracey muttered, then looked around, avoiding Pansy’s angered face.

 

              Harry couldn't help as he felt amazing, yet also mixed with worry, as he went to his classes.

              The D.A. meeting was a success! It was amazing, people were learning and wanted to be there! But... then he would remember the Secrecy Sensors. He had told Ron and Hermione about what had happened when they sent Melody to the girl’s dormitories early. Hermione couldn’t believe it while Ron was obviously more than eager to.

              Harry wasn’t surprised by their reactions, but… he still needed to figure out this mystery.

              _I don’t understand, what could she be hiding?_

              It was only the next day, when they went out to break early, did they have more time to talk about it.

              “Really, are you sure that they were vibrating?” Hermione questioned, then looked back ahead, “Well, it doesn’t mean she is hiding anything big… It might just be a secret, maybe she has a crush on someone and doesn’t want them to know. After all, it was you two that had told me about Trelawney's prediction.”

              Ron shook his head.

              “To have a transfer come in and having Dark Detectors acting like that? Come on, Hermione, that can’t be a coincidence.”

              “Ron,” Hermione looked at him, frustrated, “You are just saying that because you haven’t liked her since the beginning!”

              She turned more toward Ron, making him as well as Harry momentarily stop walking.

              “And why is that? Even Harry has gotten used to her, we both have! And she doesn’t even talk to you anymore. How can you still be so mean to her when she does nothing? Sure, she is rather loud and obnoxious, but so what? By now you know she isn’t going to leave us alone.”

              Ron frowned, appearing angry at first, but then he looked away, his cheeks flushed red.

              “Well, Ron’s right,” Harry said.

              The two Gryffindors looked back at him, dumbfounded.

              “I'm right?” Ron asked as he began to grin.

              “Yeah,” Harry said, glancing at the both of them, “Melody appears out of nowhere, becomes friends with _us_ , the kids who can’t stay out of trouble, never leaves us alone, tries to invite a _Slytherin_ to D.A., and then Secrecy Sensors start vibrating… we can’t be too careful, not when Voldemort is back.”

              Ron and Hermione grimaced at the Dark Lord’s name.

              “It might be far fetched, but...” Harry’s words stopped in his throat.

              _Things aren’t like they were last year… Nothing is._

              _We might as well be ready for anything._

              The Gryffindors pondered on his unfinished statement.

              “I don’t think she is a Death Eater,” Hermione responded, “She is much too young, but... Why don’t we ask her what she is hiding? What? Why not, Ron? We could just appear as prying teenagers, annoying, but not out of the ordinary…”

              Ron opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. Then, with something on his mind, Ron opened his mouth again.

              “So… when are we going to ask her?”

              “After dinner… she won’t be embarrassed or be thinking about it all day… and hopefully she will be more relaxed,” Harry suggested.

              “And alone in the common room,” Hermione stated, a frown on her face, “We don’t want to let the presence of others deter what she has to say.”

              The three of them once again mulled over what they had planned.

              _I guess time to solidify this._

              “Okay, we’ll do it tonight,” Harry said.

 

              Pansy sat down at the table very loudly.

              Daphne and Millicent’s conversation immediately quieted, waiting to hear the reason as to why she had come late to dinner. Tracey looked over to Nico, then began to drink some of her butterbeer with a small smirk on her face.

              “Nico, why did you give me such a terrible romance novel,” Pansy stated, not even saying hi to the rest of the group, “He meets his cousin and her husband is cheating on her and then the two married couple, cheating husband and cousin, suggest to Nick to have a relationship with Jordan?”

              She groaned as she shoved things onto her plate.

              “The people who called this magical don’t know what magic is and how can they? As a Muggle with no magical talent at all, no wonder they'd misuse the word,” she snapped.

              Nico frowned and glared at her.

              “It’s the beginning of the novel, of course it is going to be terrible,” the demigod moved some more food onto his plate, “It gets better, you just have to keep on reading it.”

              Pansy groaned dramatically.

              “And it mentions a bunch of meaningless… rubbish! It doesn’t make sense, why bother staring out at a green light?” she asked, confounded, “What Gatsby is doing, why would any writer put that into the book? Who cares if he is looking at something. I just want to know if he does something important!”

              Nico stopped what he was doing.

             _Why would she be asking that? Wait… doesn't she know the symbolism of the green light? She doesn’t know how it plays later in the story._

              “That is important later, you’ll get the connection.”

              “What connection could possibly be made?” Pansy continued.

              Nico’s face scrunched up.

              _Why is she still going on about? What is she asking?_

              “It symbolizes something, something you’ll get when you finish the book,” Nico said, looking at Pansy weirdly, picking up his goblet of water.

              The anger on her face faltered and instead there was confusion.

              “You don’t know what symbolism is?” Nico asked, lowering the goblet, shocked.

              Even the rest of the girls didn’t seem to get what was going on.

              “We know what symbolism, but it isn’t normally in novels,” Tracey answered, “Only in older fairy tales, _maybe_. Those are meant to teach something, while pleasure reading books aren’t… so there are no symbolism or lessons in pleasure books… Didn’t you have that in the wizarding world in America?”

              Nico froze, both in confusion and trying to think of something to say.

              _How… How could they not have symbolism? That is all I have learned about during school, so much time toward trying to figure out if something dumb was actually a symbol…_

              _But. These are wizards… they certainly don’t learn how to take apart books. They aren’t going to be researching books when they are older, they’ve got… other things. Wizard things to do, I guess._

              “No… not really... It's a mix, of symbols and no symbols, but it doesn't matter what genre you get... I guess you have to be prepared for quite a bit of symbolism in this one, Pansy. Lots of themes and such… that’s what it is like in pretty much every Muggle book. Every single one is bound to have some meaning.”

 

              It took a while before people had vacated the Gryffindor common room after dinner. Finally, it was just Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Melody. The girl in question, Melody, was doodling on a spare piece of parchment… long ago she had finished her homework, even before Ron and Harry.

              Harry looked over at Hermione, raising his eyebrow as if to ask her why she was waiting. Even Ron made hurrying motions with his hands.

              He knew that they all wanted this to be over with, even if it was because of different reason. Besides, in the end...

              _We have to know._

              Hermione pouted.

              “Melody,” Hermione started hesitantly.

              Instantly the other Gryffindor’s head popped up, all of her attention was focused on her… then once Hermione didn’t say anything immediately, she glanced at Harry and Ron. In fact, now she appeared a little confused.

              “Yes?” Melody asked, appearing wearily at the sudden talking.

              “We have a question we’d like to ask you,” Hermione said, timidly, “At the end of the meeting, Harry- er- saw the Secrecy Sensors vibrating by you… We were wondering what was the secret you were hiding…”

              Harry had never seen Hermione act with such… nerves.

              _Maybe making her ask was a bad idea, this might have just cost Hermione a friend… the first real friend that was a_ girl _outside of this group..._

              Just as Melody was about to respond, Hermione rushed to add something.

              “They wanted to know… Harry and Ron, because it is very strange for you to come… there are almost never transfers, and- and to have three transfers t-to Hogwarts, at this time… ”

              Finally, Hermione stopped, her face showing the regret, sadness, and awkwardness. She thinks she had just broken the trust of Melody… and from the look of the other Gryffindor, Melody was quite sad and uncomfortable as well.

              Melody’s fist clenched the ends of her robes as she looked away from them… what her face was like, what she was thinking, Harry couldn’t tell.

              _This was a terrible idea! I just ruined-_

              “Well, I guess you are right, I didn’t just come here out of random. I came, here, specifically because of what is going on right now,” Melody finally said.

              Her brown eyes appeared harder than before, but he could tell the strength was fading, cracking, revealing she was just as nervous as Hermione.

              Hermione stared at Melody with an open mouth. Harry himself could not believe it and as he looked over at Ron’s face… the redhead didn’t as well.

              “Me and my brother had come back to England at this specific time because my mom wanted to protect my grandmother,” Melody stared at each of them with a sense of determination, and only when her eyes landed on Harry did she continue, “Because we knew she’ll be in danger… it will only be a matter of time now.”

              “Why would she in danger?” Hermione asked, concern leaking into her voice.

              Melody’s eyes still didn’t leave Harry’s, making the Gryffindor feel suddenly very vulnerable.

              “Because we heard Voldemort had returned.”

 

              “They were shocked, but they calmed down… Harry even seemed happy after I had explained that we came back because we wanted to go protect grandma since our aunt died in the war,” Melody told Nico and Marvus, “And that’s why mom moved away and left her job at the Ministry, she didn’t feel like it was safe here anymore… for us, anyway.”

              _They are already figuring it out..._

_Also… I had no idea they lost an aunt._

              “Wait, how did she die and why would your grandma be in danger? Wouldn’t your granpa be in danger too?” Nico questioned.

              “No, grandpa died a while before we came around,” Marvus answered, blankly as his brown eyes looked to the son of Hades, “And Voldemort sent Death Eaters after her and mom were fighting back with their jobs In the Ministry. Both of them were hard to get alone… but toward the end, it was only our mom who made it… she had left a few months before Voldemort disappeared because she was pregnant with us.”

              Nico watched as they quieted, with stern eyes, appearing emotionless.

             _This was before they were born… they never knew them, only through stories. Or it might be because they are just trying to not feel anything._

              “What about if we go toward the Secrecy Sensor?” Marvus asked as he glanced at both of them, easily changing the topic, “What? We are always going to end up walking near them for the meetings. What will we say then? Just spill out all of our guts?”

              “No,” Melody grinned, “I thought of that possibility so we won’t have to deal with them asking us anymore… I told them I have a few secrets that they don’t know and I won’t tell them until later.”

              She shrugged.

              “I mean, it is normal to keep things. Plus, I promised it was nothing that would harm them, I just don’t want to tell everyone everything.”

              Marvus silently agreed.

              “Yeah, I guess that works,” Nico decided.

              He was glad that the Golden Trio’s questioning was momentarily stifled... And instantly the demigod’s mind went to what he had learned from Pansy that day.

              The fact that there was symbolism in the Great Gatsby… and she wasn’t used to that. She didn’t have to think about something deeper than the surface.

              He didn’t remember why, but… to not get the symbolism made him worried. Maybe she won’t get the book at _all_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I guess, there is a lot of stuff in this chapter. For one, the whole symbolism idea... Idk I like it. Plus, I kind of expect the wizarding world to be like that for some reason. It is a little weird, but it'll go into the story, you'll see ;)  
> There is a lot happening, which will start to be seen next chapter... eheh, so much stuff is going on, my plans, all my plans... of course, that is happening over a while... you guys just have to wait and see, just wait and see.
> 
> Okay, everyone has suggested these with these reason so far:  
> Lion with wings: creature of Venice Italy, where Nico was born.  
> Raven associated with death, smart, very devoted to family, and thought to be the messengers of the Norse gods and Apollo(to the Greeks).  
> Crow: associated with death  
> Screech Owl: Hades's sacred animal  
> Cat: Nico has a lot of cat traits, being weary of strangers then likes them when he gets to know them, stealthily, stuff like that  
> Cerberus/HellHound: Cerberus. Death and will freak people out :D  
> Black Panther: cuz cats
> 
> so far, I guess the black panther and raven seems to be winning in my mind, I can really see that. The rest are either not a normal animal, have done so much with crows (in my other fanfic, they are lovely but damn! I don't need another crow boy!), and Screech Owl... Idk, I can't really see that with Nico as much as a Raven.  
> If you really like the others, I guess you can convince me bro! I am open to constructive criticism and well thought out stuff!  
> And uh,,, hehe, I can make him summon hellHounds at somepoints, not as a Patronus... but just summoning them ;)


	25. I Guess We Are Still Settling In...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of a short chapter, but oh well! Got to just get more things across and stuff like that!  
> As for the patronus thing, it won't happen for a while... I think I am going to sit on those results until I get a little closer, some things will be different then. Thank you all who answered! I am not disregarding them, just putting it on pause!  
> Hope you all like this chapter!
> 
> Edited: 8/14/2018

              A week passed and it seemed as if the whole Slytherin house had changed. Nico noticed as he walked through the hallways with Pansy, Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent, the house wasn't much like it was in the beginning.

              Maybe he couldn’t see it at first, but it was obvious now.

              More jokes had kept on repeating throughout the week, yet there wasn’t any malicious intent toward Malfoy, no. No one was ridiculing him, calling him out for theatrics. They were just… laughing about it. They took him less seriously, but that was… it.

              And Draco was still mildly pissed about that and what do you know, he confronted Marvus about the parchment the day before. It was during a break, right when Nico was talking to Marvus about times to practice his spells he learned from Dumbledore’s Army while they were both in the courtyard.

 

 _“Really, you are hanging out with_ him _?” Draco snapped from behind them._

_Nico and Marvus turned to see the Slytherin._

_Before the son of Hades could say anything, Draco continued._

_“Whatever, it’s not like I came here to talk to you,” Draco said, then aggressively glared at Marvus, “How did you get into the Slytherin common room? How did you know the password? Did someone else you in?”_

_The Hufflepuff opened his mouth, looking a little offended that Draco had accused him of such a thing._

_“What? I didn’t go in the Slytherin common room, why are you asking? What happened?” Marvus questioned his eyes glancing to Nico then back to the other boy._

              Oh… I didn’t tell them, did I?

_Draco scoffed, “Don’t you toy with me, I know you drew this!”_

_The Slytherin eagerly, and quite clumsily, pulled out a piece of parchment after wiggling it out of a pocket of his robes and unfolded it, revealing the very badly drawn Malfoy the Slytherins had found in the common room a few days before._

               _And were still making jokes about it to that day._

_“Your art club was disbanded, but I knew you did it! You were running the club! You must have known the technique to make it move, even if the drawing is rubbish!” Draco exclaimed as he shoved the parchment closer to Marvus’s face._

_Nico groaned and Marvus… he just began to giggle._

_“Oh, oh my gods, so that is what started that thing,” he started to laugh, shaking his head, trying to talk as he continued to burst with giggles, “Oh, I am so sorry, but-But that isn’t mine. It is quite terr_ _ibly- my gods- good, but-”_

_Marvus once again fell into a fit of giggles._

_“That poor masterpiece isn’t mine,” the Hufflepuff finally got out._

_Draco appeared like his motivation drained at those words, all of his confidence fading to nothing in a blink of an eye._

_“What?” Draco asked, lost at what to do._

_Nico kept quiet as he thought of Tracey…_

               _Even if Draco did find out, nothing will happen. But... Just in case._

_“I don’t know who it was,” Nico lied, “But you can clearly see it wasn’t Marvus.”_

 

              That night Nico asked Marvus if he did know who it was… the son of Hades was surprised to learn that he did know.

 

_“Yeah, she was in the Art Club before it was disbanded,” Marvus said, his eyes glassy as if reliving the amazing memory, “She was one of the four Slytherins that joined. Tracey is so funny, she had the same sense of humor… I still can’t believe it.”_

_The Hufflepuff laughed._

_“I was the one who taught her the spell so that the drawing could move,” Marvus burst with more giggles._

 

              Nico quickly realized she probably did that on purpose, making the drawing after Draco’s run-in with Marvus… It smoke screened when she challenged Draco after he had said those things to Nico.

              Also… Pansy had more friends than he thought. He didn’t realize how influential she was until people started to complain about her focusing all of her time reading the Great Gatsby.

              Nico was walking back to the common room after lunch. It was a bit dull without Pansy, but Tracey and the rest of the girls were still fun. He just… wanted to be alone and do homework because he was falling behind with all of the practicing they were doing together, and he told them so. He was shocked when they didn’t seem to mind.

              “I like to have alone times too,” Millicent stated, “Plus, you have been practicing a lot.”

              The rest of the girls nodded, agreeing. So, he quickly took his leave, and as he was exiting the Great Hall, he heard some of the fellow girl Slytherins muttering to each other

              “Why is Pansy still reading that book?”

              “What is it? I don’t think I have ever seen it before in the library.”

              “It is getting boring not hearing her chew out the other houses or students…”

              Nico just walked faster to the boy’s dormitories.

 

              Scheduling the D.A. meetings for Harry was a little hard, considering he had to keep three Quidditch practice times in his mind while he was doing it as well as the weather, but it was worth it. After finding out the major secret Melody was keeping, all of his worry had disappeared in pure bliss, pure bliss that he was doing something that Umbridge didn’t like or accept. He was winning against her, against everyone who had told him not to, and all in secret, like some great hero.

              Hermione made a coin similar to a Gallon to share the next meetings of Dumbledore’s Army. It was ingenious, even if it was based on the Dark Mark it was still amazing. It made everything so much easier than he had ever imagined. No more telling other students like owls. And much to Ron’s, and eventually Hermione’s, dismay, Melody couldn’t stop as she kept on reminding Hermione how it was pure genius.

              Speaking of Melody, Harry couldn’t believe he was thinking this… but he was starting to not mind her. At all.

              In fact, her obnoxiousness was starting to become almost endearing. Not only was she proving to be a good and upbeat friend, she was also a very hard-working student of his.

              After every meeting, she was the one still trying and trying, even out of school he had caught her doing the same movements and mutters of what they were practicing in the Room of Requirement. In fact, he hasn’t ever seen anyone else try as much as her.

              Yet, she was just _trying_.

              For some reason, most of the spells she couldn’t quite do. The only one she could do without fail was _Levicorpus_ , but all of the rest… She would only get a huge explosion or spell acting up in ways he hadn’t even thought was possible.

              When she tried _Reducto_ , all that happened was lightning burning the object sightly.

              And Marvus, her twin, did all of them just fine.

              That only made her more frustrated.

              “Can you guys just stand there,” Melody asked, positioning herself in front of Seamus and Neville, “I am going to try _Expelliarmus_ again.”

              Seamus immediately began to shake his head and he walked rather quickly toward Dean.

              “No way am I going to let you perform some death spell on me,” He declared as he began to somewhat hide behind his friend.

              Neville opened his mouth, appearing as if he wanted to do the same, but his hesitancy was making him move much slower.

              “I don’t know if I want to either,” Neville finally said, peering at the ground.

              “Who would want to?” Zacharias muttered under his breath as he stood with some other members, “All she does is destroy things when she fails… might as well cook her opponent before disarming them.”

              Harry frowned and he noticed Melody must have not heard him, for she didn’t react. Marvus, on the other hand, appeared as if he was ready to tackle Zacharias.

               _Come on, really? No one is going to volunteer..._

              Melody groaned.

              “Okay, nevermind, I am just going to get one of those suits of armor to do it for me next time,” she said sadly, as she began to walk toward the books on the bookshelves.

               _I am the teacher, I have to be encouraging, don’t I?_

              “You can perform it on me,” Harry spoke up.

              The other people in the crowd behind him immediately gave him an incredulous look. Even Ron and Hermione didn’t give him any support and somewhat cringed as he volunteered.

              Harry peered at everyone sternly as he walked toward Melody.

               _Come on, really? No one else?_

              When he found his attention back on her, he found her smiling widely.

              “Don’t pressure yourself, you are going to learn the spell eventually… it is just taking a longer time for you,” Harry assured her.

              Just as Melody ceased her smile as she took a deep breath, then she glanced up at him, with a scary and cold expression.

              And for a little bit, he was regretting being the volunteer. Yet, Harry decided that whatever happened, happened. There was no going back.

              She flicked her wand, “ _Expelliarmus!_ ”

              Instead of a large explosion or lighting, the wand in Harry’s hand flew up and speared itself through the ceiling.

              “Yes, I did it! I did it!” she celebrated, jumping, but then stopped as her eyes found Harry’s wand, “Wait… uh, I’ll help you with getting down your wand, Harry.”

              Harry smiled.

               _Wow…. she actually did it._

              “I knew you could do it,” Harry fibbed, “Now you only have two more spells left… Well, three, but I haven’t shown anyone the Patronus Charm yet.”

 

              “Nico, how could two women ever think about having a relationship with _Tom_ was a good idea? _Two_? I can’t even imagine one,” Pansy frowned at Nico.

              The son of Hades didn’t pay mind to her comment as he waved his wand, trying to mimic the first time she had shown him. They were both in the common room, the place Pansy decided for Nico to practice the Mending Spell.

              The demigod was beginning to feel worn out, like he was practicing nonstop because he was. When he isn’t with Pansy or the rest of the girls, he was with Melody or Marvus practicing more spells that the twins learned during the D.A. meetings. Or just homework.

              Or still planning what he was going to do with Will over the break, getting excited to see him... if only the days could go faster.

              “Sorry, what did you say?” Nico asked, as he paused what he was doing.

              “This book that you gave is just awful, there are just parties, Tom being a terrible person, who anyone can look at him with any romantic light is crazy, and the descriptions are long and boring,” Pansy replied, slamming the glass bottle he had just mended a few moments before on the ground, “Mend it again.”

              Nico sighed and waited before he tried again.

               _Tom… Tom… I do remember something bad about him, he... He was terrible. Wasn’t he cheating on Daisy and also treated his mistress terribly?_

              “Yeah, I don’t like him either. But, everyone must have some kind of villain in their story, don’t they?” Nico said, then he focused on the broken glass on the floor.

              “ _Reparo!_ ”

              He watched as the glass came together, fitted like puzzle pieces, then began to glue themselves together. Soon, the reflecting shards mended, leaving the glass bottle transparent and void of scratches.

              Pansy smiled, momentarily forgetting the terrible things the Great Gatsby. Nico felt relieved, after all, this was becoming the only topic they talked about.

              “Good,” she said approvingly.

              Nico felt some uncontrollable pride well up in him at her comment.

              Then she frowned.

               _It was too early to guess she’d let the book go, wasn’t it?_ Nico thought.

              “And why did I finally meet Gatsby just now? That is what the book is named after,” she complained.

              Nico, once again, sighed.

              “You’ll get it at the end,” the demigod merely answered.

              “Yeah, like I get what the green light means, won’t I?” Pansy retorted.

              Nico nodded.

              “Yep.”

              Pansy reluctantly calmed down, her shoulders sagging down and her mouth relaxed into a line.

              “Muggle books are too complicated for their own good… Why do the Muggles have to complicate things,” she muttered.

              “Not all of them are like that, but most of the older ones are,” Nico said.

              She nodded as she looked down and noticed the shining bottle.

              “I think you’ve got it down, well done… wanna try another spell?” Pansy questioned, “Or do you want to go in the common room and annoy Tracey while she tries to read her books?”

              Nico smiled.

              “Let’s annoy Tracey.”


	26. Gotta Love Ze Boyz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Double the Z double the flavvororororrrrrr!'
> 
> Edited: 8/14/2018

              “Gatsby is a nice man,” Pansy said as she sat down next to Nico, who was trying very hard to write a Charms essay.

              Nico was sitting in the common room, relaxing as he finished his homework. A while ago he had left dinner to finish all of the the teachers assigned him… there was a lot to do. Since he had been practicing like crazy there wasn’t enough time to complete all of the real homework he had.

              Well, there was enough time, but it was terrible trying to do it all at once.

              Nothing had really changed as yet another week passed. There were only more questions about Muggle appliances and culture from Pansy and Nico learning even more spells. He was definitely catching up, it was safe to say that he knew all the Grade 1 spells. As for the rest… a little here and there…

              _My gods, there is too much to catch up on._

              “Yeah,” Nico agreed, remembering in the back of his mind that he had paired the name Gatsby, with nice and human… and something else as well.

              Something not as nice.

              “Daisy likes him more, how could she not, Tom is a sad excuse for a human being,” Pansy stated as she laid over the couch, her legs over the edge and her head near Nico’s legs, “He’s even smart, something that Tom definitely isn’t either.”

              “Really?” Nico asked, putting his essay to the side.

              He knew he wasn’t going to get the assignment done with her trying to talk to him about the book. However, he was grateful for the break.

              “Yeah, Gatsby is also mysterious, I like that,” Pansy said, swinging her legs in the air, “he knows how to keep a low profile, which allows him to do so much more than if he was well known… It’s just sad he did all that stuff for Daisy and she never noticed.”

              The demigod tried to think of what Pansy was talking about, but all he could conjure up were the parties to get her attention and the green light of Daisy’s dock.

              “So, the book isn’t that bad,” Nico said knowingly as he nudged Pansy.

              Pansy frowned and sighed.

              “It isn’t that bad... now that I’ve met Gatsby.”

 

              “I can’t wait to watch the match, it will be nice to see Draco playing Quidditch,” Pansy said with soft eyes as she put a strand of hair behind her ears, “I have been watching the team practice, I can’t wait for us to put the Gryffindor house to shame.”

              Pansy sighed at her daydream.

              Nico didn’t say anything, but he could feel himself almost smiling as he glanced over to see her fawning over the thought of Draco beating Harry tomorrow.

              They had just got out of their last class and was walking back to the common room. Mostly for Nico to do some more homework and for Pansy to read the Great Gatsby… she hasn’t been able to put the book down for a while now time, mostly because she claimed it was long, but Nico could tell she was beginning to find it interesting.

              Yet, as the match of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin was coming up, so was the tension between the two houses. Nico and the rest of the Slytherins had noticed McGonagall was giving Gryffindors less homework while their own head of the house, Snape, has been letting some of his players play nasty tricks without punishment.

              Thus the other houses, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, has begun to pick sides… which has only made life a bit more stressful for the demigod.

              There have been a few times the days before where he had been walking with Tracey and she purposely veered their paths so that they wouldn’t have to go into a hallway filled with Gryffindors… She later told him how it was definitely necessary when there aren’t many Slytherins around.

               _Definitely stressful and annoying._

              “Hey, we both know Gryffindor is going to win,” a Ravenclaw student said as he walked by Pansy and Nico, who were standing by the walls.

              Pansy immediately sneered at the boy.

              “In your sad, little, unachievable dreams, Anthony!” She called after him.

              Then as she looked ahead determined to put down anyone else who talked negatively about their Quidditch team when her eyes suddenly widened.

              “Huh, looks like the Golden Trio is up ahead… and the transfer,” Pansy noted.

              Nico watched as she seemed like she was going to go forward, but stopped. Apparently content standing beside the demigod.

              It was Melody who saw Nico and Pansy first and immediately the Gryffindor started forward.

              “What does she want?” Pansy asked, not looking to keen on having the other girl join them.

              “She maybe needs to talk to me,” Nico replied, shrugging.

              Pansy stayed quiet, her eyes following the daughter of Ares as she approached with calculating and cold eyes.

              “Oh, Nico, fancy seeing you here, buddy,” Melody said as she finally got close enough to talk to him over the talk in the hallway, with Hermione, Ron, and Harry looking after her in confusion, “It’s good, especially since I need to borrow you for a moment.”

              Nico stared at the Gryffindor with unblinking eyes, “Uh, yeah, it is weird to see me, not that we go to the same school or anything.”

              Melody laughed.

              “Good one,” she said and motioned for Nico to follow her.

            _Whatever it is, it's probably important._

              Pansy appeared as if she was going to ask what was going on. Just before she could do anything, Melody said something first.

              “It is okay, I’ll get him home safe and sound,” Melody nodded, as if Pansy was Nico’s mom, “And if I go back on that promise, I will personally let you slit my throat.”

              After Melody smiled and backed away she looked to the Golden Trio and Pansy once more.

              “Okay, we’re going on a field trip, try not to fight kids!” Melody called back at the bewildered Slytherin and Gryffindors.

              “What,” Nico asked, glancing over his shoulder to give Pansy another apologetic face, “What is so important that you need to see me now? Shouldn’t we stop talking to each other since we are in enemy houses?”

              Melody shrugged.

              “Who cares, we’re friends and everyone knows it. I need you when I go talk to Marvus… I am gonna ask him what we are going to meet to practice again... Okay, I can do that myself, but I was thinking you’d want to know where the match will be before tomorrow... So, you know, you can scope out the place and find the best seat!”

 

              “Hey! Hey Marvus!” Melody called out.

              Nico looked at the large stadium and it was unlike anything he had ever seen. It was definitely large, more double the size of an American Football field from what he could see outside, with three large golden hoops positioned high into the air on either side of the field.

              Then he noticed the stadium surrounding the field weren’t the only seats, for the high spectator's pits were up in the air, just as tall as the large hoops. The higher places to see the game were adorned with the color combinations of all the houses.

              Nico found himself falling behind the other demigod as he tried to take all of what he could see in.

              Melody shook her head and muttered under her breath about possibly shouting at no one.

              “MARVUS!” she yelled again.

              “HERE! WE’RE ON A BREAK!” A voice screamed back.

              Nico instantly recognized it to be Marvus’s.

              Just as she realized that too, Melody began to jog, with some trouble from her robes, toward the brightly patterned wall of wood and covered in cloth surrounding the field.

              The daughter of Ares looked back to Nico.

              “Come on! They won’t have a break for long!” She said, then turned back around to run.

              The son of Hades groaned, but began to sprint too. He followed her through the maze of wooden doors and corridors…

              _We're going through the changing rooms, aren’t we?_ Nico thought as he tried to follow her.

              Melody turned and then ran through some cloth that he assumed was the wall… but it was apparently just a curtain, leading to a much brighter area. Nico stopped, hesitant.

              Then he walked through the curtain and found himself on the field.

              It was… amazing.

              The grass was perfectly trimmed, with the sand underneath the tall hoops, and it… it reminded him of all the other fields he had seen, but definitely better.

              And on the side closest to him and Melody was the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. There was surprisingly… a lot more people than Nico had seen on the other teams. More than seven, what everyone had told him is allowed on the field, in fact, probably fourteen people.

              The teammates were talking to one another, drinking some water, and there was also a group by… and in the sand.

              As Nico walked next to Melody, he realized that two Hufflepuffs were actually playing in the sand… One of them was covering the other boy’s whole body with the white sand, taking a handful of scoops and then neatly placing them on the places not yet covered.

              “Marvus!” Melody called happily.

              Her twin’s attention quickly went from his teammates to her.

              “Hey, wait, you can’t have other houses here! They could be spying for their teams!” A tall, skinny boy yelled.

              Melody instantly stopped as she turned to face the other guy. Nico walked behind her, scanning the other boy… he looked familiar…

              The boy that had yelled at them didn’t look all that nice… in fact, he looked like a preppy kid who is still miserable and upset that he was placed with all the other 'regular' kids. He had an upturned nose and it had a permanent look of being condescending.

               _Wait, wasn’t he one of the boys at the meeting in Hog’s Head?_

              “Oh, Zacharias, they aren’t spies,” the big guy who was previously talking to Marvus sighed, shaking his head as he held a water bottle in his hand.

              “You don’t know that, Cadwallader,” Zacharias snapped back.

              “You’d think he would know me by now to not have to do that,” Melody muttered to Nico.

              The Hufflepuff who was covering his friend in sand groaned loudly.

              “Not everyone is out to get us,” he said, then smiled, “and I mean, they really are getting the good info right now, aren’t they? Seeing that we play in the sand and drink water, I wonder what the other teams are going to do with this new insight.”

              Before Zacharias could respond, the boy that was covered sand grinned too.

              “How could we possibly win if they know our secret advantage of drinking water? Now all of the other teams will be hydrated too!”

              Zacharias’s blue eyes widened as he noticed the other Hufflepuff was completely covered in sand and he quickly scowled. However, he kept his mouth shut.

              “You can talk to Marvus, just be quick, we’ll need our Beater after this break and all potential ‘spies’ gone when we start up again," Cadwallader said, looking over to Zacharias and sighing.

              Melody smiled and once again ran toward Marvus, hugging him.

              “Wow, I didn’t know you could have so many people on a team, you have, like ten! Most of the other teams don’t have substitutes waiting on the sides,” Melody said, looking back to all of the Hufflepuffs.

              Marvus nodded.

              “I know, right! We normally don’t get enough people to try out, so there aren’t any cuts made. This year, there was more than we thought, but the leader decided to keep them all on the team. Plus, having more people, no matter how bad they, helps for later when the seventh years leave,” Marvus replied as they began to walk toward the edge of the stadium, away from the rest of the players, “our manager guy thing, Cadwallader, came up with that idea and then Herbert, the captain, agreed.”

               Melody glanced once back at the other members to see if they were far enough to not hear what she could say, then she began to talk.

              “Okay, so I was wondering when we were going to do to practice the D.A. spells. It is off because of the Slytherin and Gryffindor matches, but I don’t see why you, me, and Nico have to stop! So, what do you say? The weekend?”

              Marvus was momentarily silent with a slight _really?_ on his face..

              “You barged into my practice to ask me that?” He looked a little hesitant, waiting to make sure something else couldn’t be on her mind.

              “This was the only time I knew where you’d be free,” Melody smiled, “Plus, I thought it’d be nice to see you. And-and I wanted to show Nico where the upcoming match will be, you know, the whole Gryffindor vs Slytherin. It’s going to be so much fun to see, I am so excited!”

              “Okay,” the boy that near the sand suddenly yelled, “back to practicing.”

              “Wait, what Herbert? Come on!” Marvus called back.

              The boy who was in the sand now stood up, shaking off all of the sand like a dog as he tried to get it off of himself.

              “His name is Herby Mac-Herbellion, kind sir,” the sand covered Hufflepuff said to Marvus as he bowed toward his friend, “and you must address him as such.”

               _Wait… the boy that covering the other with sand is the captain?_ Nico thought.

              “Summerby, I swear,-” Herbert began to shake his head, but then started to laugh, “And no Marvus, we need to practice! Begone Marvus’s visitors!”

              Melody groaned and punched her brother on the shoulder.

              “Okay, see you losers later! Better practice for when we face you!” the daughter of Ares teased and she motioned Nico to follow her.

              Nico did so, mostly in her shadow, but he looked back at the Hufflepuff team… and Zacharias was staring back at him with untrusting blue eyes.

 

              “I spoke to Pansy and she said that Hufflepuff was the only team that had co-captains,” Nico said to Marvus, “Why is that?”

              Their meeting was short, but the demigod had this on his mind for the rest of the day. Melody appeared mildly confused and she looked to her brother too.

              The team was the only one who had more people playing, how had almost multiple captains, who just had so _much_ … But why?

              “Oh, uh, I don’t really know,” Marvus answered, scratching his head, “I mean, Caderwaller isn’t the best for strategies, but he comes to every practice and is the oldest. Everyone naturally listens to him because he gets things done for the team, so he is like a manager. And Herbert really likes quidditch and has all the strategies, so he is like a coach.”

              Marvus nodded, happy with the answer, but then he frowned.

              “Uh… Well, they might not want to take up the position either,” he added.

              Melody frowned, “Wait, why?”

              “Yeah, why wouldn’t they?” Nico asked.

              Marvus looked down on the ground and spoke.

              “Because that’s what Cedic was… he was the Captain and Seeker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of filler, but whatever, it is important for later!!  
> Man, finals week is terrible. I am not even studying, I am just working on an art piece and it is literal hell. But, I know it will turn out good :)


	27. Aww, The Match… Goodie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, chapter!!!
> 
> Edited: 8/14/2018

              Just as Harry was trying to calm Ron down in the Great Hall so the redhead would be able to eat breakfast before the match, Ginny, Hermione, and Melody walked up to the Gryffindors and sat down. All of the girls had on red and gold scarves and gloves.

              Melody had painted her face too… it was rather sloppy, but instead of making her look crazy… actually, no, it just made her look scary.

              “What’s up?” Melody asked as she sat down.

              Harry was about to respond, but Ron groaned as he flopped his head on the table.

              “This was mental, how did I even think t I could do this in the beginning…” Ron muttered into the wood.

              Harry glanced back to the girls.

              “He’s nervous,” Harry answered.

              Ginny poked her brother’s head and Ron rolled his head a bit as if to tell her to knock it off.

              “It’s fine being nervous, during exams it is better to feel a little nervous than nothing at all,” Hermione said, trying to comfort Ron, “It means you care and aren’t overestimating yourself.”

              Melody gave Hermione a slightly disgusted face…

              _Yeah, that was a terrible way to try to console him,_ Harry thought.

              “Hello,” a dreamy voice said from behind them.

              Harry looked up to see Luna Lovegood… life-sized sized lion head as a hat over her own head.

              “My gods, you know what’s up,” Melody said, grinning at Luna’s extravagant accessory.

              Luna smiled gently at Melody, “My gods is right, oh, and I love your paint… but, look what my hat does.”

              The Ravenclaw tapped her wand on that hat and the lion gave out a loud and realistic roar. A few of the house members jumped, as well as others, who began to look around the Great Hall to see what made the sound.

              Melody stood up from her seat, even more excited.

              “How did you even do that?! You have to show me!”

              

               “Ugh, I had the idea for this badge and everything! Even a song!” Draco mourned on the table, his head stuffed into the crook of his elbow.

              Pansy was trying to comfort him, but Nico and Tracey were trying their hardest not to laugh. Even Daphne was giggling, trying to hide her face from them, but mainly Pansy.

              “You’ll just have to beat them with skill,” Pansy cooed as Draco still hid his face in his arm, “Which I know our team could do. Besides, we already know that Weasel is terrible Keeper, with his lack of skills we won’t have to do anything.”

              Nico looked over to Tracey, trying to quietly ask her if that was actually true. Tracey shrugged.

              Draco groaned into the table.

              “If only someone didn’t do that drawing… Maybe some people would have listened to me for more than five seconds before interrupting me to bring it up... I wouldn’t have wasted my time trying to find the little slimey traitor… How could else could they have gotten into our common room...”

              Tracey looked over to Nico and raised her eyebrows.

              “Slimy traitor,” she repeated quietly to Nico.

              Then Nico quickly smiled and Daphne let out a high giggle. Quickly Pansy glared at her and Daphne tried to hide behind Millicent.

              Draco stood up, looking tired and sad.

              “I’m going to get ready,” he mumbled, frowning.

              “Okay,” Pansy said reluctantly, “Good luck!”

              Pansy looked after him with some worry and Daphne then burst into laughter.

 

              “Awww, I hope Nico likes his first Quidditch game,” Melody said as she rubbed her gloved hands against one another.

              Hermione had decided to go to the stadium early to get the best seats. It wasn’t that early, maybe a few minutes, but it seems as if all of the wizards like to get there the five minutes before the match starts.

              Sure, Hermione needed to knit more hats and socks, but this was more important. Not only would she see Harry play, but Ron’s first game as a Keeper.

              “Nico has never seen a Quidditch game?” Hermione asked as she sat down, looking out from the bottom, “I thought the sport was very popular with wizards… is it not as well known in America as here?”

              They weren’t the best seats, but that was where most of the action took place. Well, that and mostly staff and teachers were in the taller seating areas.

              Melody looked over to Hermione with a face of _really?_

              “Nico doesn’t go out much,” then the other Gryffindor shook her head, “He doesn’t look like he goes out much, doesn’t he? I think it might be the lonely kid vibe that really spells out how he dislikes to traveling.”

              Hermione nodded, but something felt off about how she said that.

              “Yes, I guess he looks like that type,” she said, looking out onto the field.

              Crowds had already started to settle, just as them.

 

              “Wait, what are the rules?” Nico quickly asked just as the Quidditch players soared into the air.

              “Are you serious?” Pansy snapped, her eyes trying to express her annoyance while also trying to follow where Draco was going.

              Thankfully, the demigod did get to enjoy the game, Tracey was nice enough to explain all of the rules and objectives of the game.

              Yet, it was still a bit confusing as he saw balls moving between the players, the hoops sometimes, and then some balls moving in the air without anyone throwing them. Players with bats, and then the players that seemed to be just looking around… aka Harry and Draco.

              But they were ‘Seekers.’ Their whole job is to grab a tiny golden flying ball.

              What made it difficult to hear the explanations was that a Gryffindor, named Jorden, was announcing all that was happening over a speaker. The Quaffle went back and forth as the Chasers either dropped the ball or had an interception and he announced it all.

              But, thankfully, Nico at least knew that they were winning.

              Ron must have gotten nervous or really was that terrible, but he let in almost every single goal.

              Nico’s eyes scanned the field and he suddenly noticed Harry began to dive down… and so was Malfoy.

              “Wait, what is going on?” the demigod asked.

              Pansy to the right of him didn’t answer, she seemed to focused on something.

              “What? Where?” Tracey said, trying to move toward him.

              Nico pointed to Harry and Malfoy chasing after something…

              The Snitch.

              “Harry found it!” Pansy exclaimed, “Come on, Malfoy, reach! REACH!”

              And Harry caught the Snitch.

 

              And then Bludger hit Harry in the lower back.

              “SERIOUSLY!” Melody screamed, her hands slammed onto the bars in front of her.

              The Gryffindor crowd went crazy, some yelling about the injustice of Harry getting hit while others cheered with joy, only noticing the win for Gryffindor. Hermione had been biting her nails the whole time as she watched Ron. Surely, he wasn’t the greatest, he only stopped one goal, but that was good enough.

              Hermione’s eyes followed Ron got down to the ground began to walk to the changing room, alone.

              “Ron…” Hermione said softly as she frowned.

              _It was his first time, he shouldn’t be so hard on himself…_

_Maybe we have to do more things, he is good, he just doesn’t believe in himself..._

              Her eyes only left to see Melody leaning over the bars, appearing as if she was going to jump over to go out onto the field.

              However… that would be bad, considering how far up they were.

              “Shit!” Melody suddenly cursed, her eyes going wide.

              “What?” Hermione looked back over to the other small forms of people on the field, “What is going on?”

              Melody didn’t have to answer, as Hermione saw Harry and one of the Weasley twins running at Malfoy, their fists reeled back ready to punch him.

              Hermione watched in horror and Melody gritted her teeth.

              “My gods, those idiots!” Melody seethed, “why does he always have to get into trouble!”

 

              “What are they doing?!” Pansy shrieked as she watched the other boys began to beat up Malfoy.

              She stood up, looking as if she was going to actually jump down before Tracey and Millicent held her back.

              Nico was still reeling from watching his first ever Quidditch game… and then seeing as the boy Melody is supposed to protect and one of the tricky twins punching the boy who his friend likes… _Why was his life like this again?_

              “Let me go so I can get down there!” Pansy squealed, so high that much of the other surrounding Slytherins began looking at one another uncomfortably like they desperately wanted to leave, “They beat us and this is what happens?! Picking on MY DRACO!”

              “Hey, stop it,” Millicent yelled, grabbing the girl around the waist as she walked over to the other side, “They’re going to get broken up and Draco will be fine.”

              Pansy still protested, screaming, swinging her legs and arms underneath the other girl’s grip.

              Nico watched as the scuffle below were finally pulled apart as the referee casted a spell on Harry.

              “I want to kill them now!” Pansy shrieked.

               _Gods… How in the world can I reunite these houses_? Nico thought, his mouth open with shock long enough for the annoyance to finally set in.

              Just as Millicent was walking away with Pansy, Tracey came up beside Nico.

              “He probably said something really bad… Looks like Snape is gonna have set him straight,” Tracey said, leaning on the side, her face betraying the familiarity of the event, “Again.”

 

              “You got… a lifelong ban?” Hermione asked incredulously.

              Harry stared out of the common room, gloomy. It was snowing outside and he could hear the snitch he caught earlier zooming around. Crookshanks was trying to catch it, bouncing on top of people and chairs.

              After he told the news to the Quidditch team in the common room there was a lot of disappointment… it was a long talk, but soon everyone began to leave, one after one until only Hermione, Harry, and Melody were left. Melody had stayed quiet, her eyebrows knit as she glared at the fire before her. She had been unusually quiet the whole time.

              “Have you seen Ron?” Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

              Harry shook his head.

              Just before Hermione could speak, someone walked in… It was Ron, who was pale with snow in his hair, looking miserable as ever. He froze once he saw them sitting by the fire and the window.

              Melody glanced at Ron and before he could say anything, she did, for the first time since Harry had walked into the common room hours before.

              “Umbridge banned Harry from playing Quidditch ever again.”

 

              Nico, Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent had said they would stay with Pansy as she waited for Draco to come back. It was strange, but the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team had come long before him, gloomy, but at least they walked through. To pass the time, Tracey had decided for all of them, except Pansy as she quickly denied doing anything, to play a four-way wizard chess…

      _How?_

              Nico doesn’t know. Somehow that was a game and he was playing it.

              _Why?_

              Nico didn’t bother to question it, besides, it was a way to pass the time.

              Unsurprisingly, Tracey was one of the top players… surprisingly, her only real opponent in the game was Millicent. Nico and Daphne had all of their pieces taken minutes before and at the moment, the two losers were just watching the Tracey and Millicent battle out who would win.

              That was when Draco came through the wall of the dungeon, his face down looking at the floor.

              Nico didn’t react as he saw the other boy, in fact, he noticed the other girls didn’t care much except for Pansy… Daphne didn’t even look up from the chessboard…

              “Draco, what took so long? What were you doing? What happened?” Pansy asked, concern clearly in her voice.

              He frowned.

              “Snape, Snape was what happened,” Draco muttered grumpily, as he began to walk over boy’s dormitories, not looking at her.

              Pansy quickly followed him, getting up from the couch and making her way over to the Slytherin boy.

              “What did Professor Snape do?” Pansy asked softly and Draco paused.

              He turned around and Nico finally saw his face. Draco’s eyes were red as if he had been crying. His nose was red and blue, but it was healed from the fight.

              “He was angry that I had provoked them!” Draco yelled, “Said how my behavior didn’t belong in Slytherin, not at all bothered that they had nearly broken my nose!”

              Draco stopped, his eyes appearing as if they were going to water again and he turned and then ran toward the boy’s dormitories.

              Everyone was speechless as Pansy stood there.

              “Uh,” Pansy finally said, taken back at what just happened, “I’m… I am going to give him space… Then I can make him feel better.”

 

              “Yeah, Snape was really upset… he yelled at Draco,” Nico whispered, “When Draco came back it looked like he had cried… and was probably going to cry… Finally, he let Pansy in so that they could talk, but it was... weird.”

              “Really?” Melody questioned, pure curiosity in her voice, “I mean, Harry didn’t seem so upset when everyone was annoying him about being banned for life…  In fact, he just looked like he wanted to yell at everyone.”

              Melody tapped her hips with her finger.

              “Maybe Draco just doesn’t like it when parental figures yell at him,” Marvus shrugged, looking over to Melody, “I know we don’t. Melody always ends up crying and then getting angry later.”

              “What?! No, I…” Melody quickly stopped and lowered her head, “Okay, yeah I do. I just feel guilty, you know? I just want to please mom… and my professors…”

              There was silence as they stood there on the Astronomy tower. It was chilly, especially since it has snowed.

              Melody was playing with the snow, making a few snowballs.

              “But Draco has really protective parents that are willing to give Draco anything he wants. I have already heard all of the stories of how he got onto the team because his father bought them all new brooms,” Nico replied, “Why would that comment even bother him? He is already so high on his pedestal, wouldn't he not care?”

              Marvus rolled his eyes and shook his head.

              “No. I highly doubt that he has a great family that would actually support him in whatever he wanted to do. One Hufflepuff I know whose family is all Slytherin nearly gave her up because she didn’t follow the family line via the houses.”

              Marvus then put another snowball on top of Melody’s pile.

              “Plus, everyone knows that Snape is close to the Malfoy family. He’s probably the equivalent of a cool uncle or something,” he finished nonchalantly.

              Nico looked down, trying to process what was being said.

              “You know, probably all of the Slytherin house is like that, parents wise,” Melody added, appearing a little sad, “Maybe the parents want their children to be perfect and lose track of who the children are.”

              “Or who they really want to be,” Marvus finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a head canon that after Snape tells Draco to not be a shit he cries.
> 
> Yep, some more building up to stuff because hey, this is probably going to be as long a as book. Okay, never mind, it is going to be that long, so I get to introduce as many ideas as I want because this is still kind of an exposition???  
> I hope you all like it!!! :D because finals week is killing me and I am not even studying.


	28. Sunday Is A Fun Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, this is really short to get the story moving along with introducing... you guessed it, more plot stuff! I hope you all like it!
> 
> Edited: 8/14/2018

              Pansy had given Draco space for an hour when she deemed it necessary for her to do something. She went in to comfort him and didn’t come back for a while… it was a good two hours before Nico had noticed she walking back to the girl’s dormitories. She appeared drained mentally, but much happier. No one asked what she and Draco had talked about, but by the next morning, Draco seemed to be doing much better too.

              During breakfast, Draco had immediately sat next to her and asked how she was… then talked about how the food wasn’t that great.

              Even if it was annoying, especially when Crabbe and Goyle didn’t know what to do with themselves… the demigod was glad. Pansy didn’t look unhappy talking to him and the rest of the girls seemed okay about it, even Tracey was tolerating the situation.

              Draco even joined them in the common room, where they all did work quietly (except for Pansy, she still read the Great Gatsby… Draco did notice, but he made no comment) and only left because he had to go practice Quidditch. Draco said he had to practice more to win against the other houses.

              “If you have everything, why bother with anything else?” Pansy asked.

              Nico didn’t even bother to think about what she was talking about… This specific situation of her asking a random question totally unrelated to anything they were talking about had become the norm. All the questions were related to none other than… the Great Gatsby.

              Yet, what she meant, toward the book, was the real question for the son of Hades.

              “What?” Nico said, looking up from the textbook, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , in his lap.

              Pansy was laying on the couch beside him, taking up the whole couch as she lounged on it. In her hand was the Great Gatsby.

              “Is it common in America for someone to want more, even when they are rich, something that is like a title? For instance… if you have the money, why does it matter how you got it? It’s money,” Pansy said, “Even if Gatsby is breaking the law for it, it’s just bootlegging. You said it was people getting alcohol when the government had it outlawed… so, what’s the big deal with that?”

              Nico shrugged.

              “Things were different then....but doesn’t it bother you that he’s shady?”

              The demigod, now that she was talking about it… Nico remembered liking Gatsby, but there was something unsettling about him when he was younger…

              Something he didn’t necessarily like.

              “No, everyone has dealt with something that can be considered ‘shady’,” Pansy replied, rolling onto her stomach as she peered over at Nico and his textbook, “It doesn’t mean they’re bad… People are bad when they don’t know how to control themselves,” she said knowingly, “Now, that is something I don’t like to associate myself with.”

              Nico squinted at her.

               _What? If people don’t know how to control themselves?_

              “Why?”

              Pansy rolled her eyes.

              “Everyone knows that’s the most dangerous quality. If people can’t control themselves, they’re unpredictable, if they are unpredictable in completing tasks… Let’s just say, I wouldn’t want them watching my back. You don’t know if they are going to change sides.”

 

              Harry thought about last night as he was trying to focus on his homework. Yes, surprise, surprise, his mind wasn't on his lifelong ban from Quidditch… No, he’ll have a lifetime to think about how much that sucked until the day he dies, apparently. Instead he was thinking about Hagrid.

              It had been the first time this year since Harry had seen Hagrid, yet learning about what the half-giant had done on his mission… It wasn’t too good. Or rather, the mission didn’t go as planned… and what they feared was a reality.

              Just after Hagrid and Olympe were having trouble with the giants after the mutiny, there was another… this one was much different than others… Hagrid said how he didn’t try to see the new leader, or what they were like, as Hagrid and Olympe ran for their lives.

              All that Hagrid could say to Harry was that the large giant didn’t look like any other giant he’d ever seen before…

               _But, the giants were most likely on Voldemort’s side still… And Hagrid still didn’t tell them how he got his injuries._

              And when Umbridge had come just in the middle of Hagrid telling them what had happened… it was obvious she was going to try to get rid of Hagrid the way she spoke to him. The amount of disrespect, no, total disregard for Hagrid... she was going to get rid of him sooner or later.

              No way was Harry going to let her do that without a fight.

              Yet, those weren’t the only things that stuck in his mind.

              How it took a while for them to dissuade Melody from trying to come with them to Hagrid’s went through his thoughts as well. Despite how angry Melody was, she wouldn’t leave them alone! She even suggested just jumping out of the castle and climbing down to go meet with them when they said they couldn’t have another person underneath the Invisibility Cloak!

              However, Harry didn’t try to dwell on this, especially since she was with him and Ron doing homework.

              Hermione had left them to try to help Hagrid keep his job, yet when she came back, it was obvious that what she had planned wasn’t working out.

 

              “Tom is suspicious,” Pansy said as she closed the Great Gatsby with a slam.

              Tracey looked up from her book, wondering what she meant. Daphne and Millicent even stopped braiding each other’s hair. Meanwhile, Nico was petting Millicent’s fluffy cat and continued to do so.

              Theodore and Blaise were there as well, it was becoming a new habit of those two boys to be either doing homework or lounging in the common room.

              “I am trying to study,” Theodore glared at Pansy while Blaise just smirked.

              Pansy didn’t even glance over to the two boys as her brown eyes seemed to drill into the demigod.

              And he finally remembered what she was talking about… this was the time Tom was finally catching on that he wasn’t the only one being unfaithful in their marriage, wasn't it?

              “Yeah, I mean, wouldn’t you?” Nico said, stroking Millicent’s cat.

              The cat had sat down on his lap a while ago, and by a while it was probably hours. Nico wasn’t going to move since it had made his lap its new bed… but, let’s face it, even if there was no cat, Nico wasn’t going to move from that spot.

              Pansy frowned.

              “But that means something bad is going to happen. I mean, I want Daisy to totally give up Tom, he is such a useless twat, to get with Gatsby by now… And make everything official.”

              “Make what official?” Blaise asked.

              Pansy groaned and glared at him now.

              “Does it look like I am talking to you, pretty boy?”

              Blaise grinned wider.

              “Pretty boy?” He repeated.

              Pansy rolled her eyes and her attention went back to Nico.

              “But that is most likely not going to happen… And then when the author introduced Tom and Daisy’s child, it was so unneeded. The child had no relationship with her mother or father. Nothing,” she said dryly, “Why even bother adding something so dumb into the book anyway if they were going to treat her like nothing?”

              “Why not?” Blaise interrupted.

              Pansy huffed.

              “I am not talking to you, like I said already. Now it’s twice, do you really not have the capacity to listen?” Pansy retorted.

              Blaise kept on smiling, almost wider now.

              “But what is really bothering you? The fact that the girl is mentioned at all or that her parents don’t care about her?” he asked.

              Pansy opened her mouth, as if ready to yell at him, but she suddenly stopped.

              The words from Marvus and Melody came to his mind… how Slytherin parents seemed to be much harder on their children than everyone else’s…

               _Maybe she could understand Draco, that might be how she made him feel better._

              The other girls suddenly now paid attention to Pansy, their eyes tracing any hint of emotion, waiting to see how she’d react. Yet, Tracey stared at Blaise with a murderous glare.

              There was silence and then Pansy got up from the couch.

              “I am going to go outside to see the snow,” she said blankly.

              Just as she was walking out of the common room, Nico noticed all of the other girls were starting to get up as well. Tracey immediately went to Blaise, and the boy showed his regret as he further cocooned himself into the couch.

              Nico quickly followed their led as he got to his feet and headed for the door after Pansy.

              Just as he was about to leave the common room he glanced back to see Tracey, with her finger in Blaise’s face.

              “Why would you ever say that?!” Tracey sternly said, “You know-”

              And Nico left.

              The snow outside was freshly fallen, thus very white and sparkling in the sun. At least, in the areas the students didn’t go out and play. Pansy was first upset to find Nico following her, as she sent a glare his way, but after a short time she stopped and wordlessly let him walk next to her.

              When the two Slytherins had walked outside, they immediately found a group of Gryffindors having a snowball fight.

              Yet, instead of yelling at them, Pansy merely walked further down, quietly, until she arrived at the lake.

              The snow had covered it as well, Nico wouldn’t have been able to tell that there was a lake there at all without the familiar trees on the side. There Pansy finally sat, her back against the trees. The demigod peered back at the grey castle before he too joined her on the white snow.

              “They told you to come out here with me, didn’t they?” Pansy snapped.

              Nico didn’t answer.

              Pansy scowled as she began to grab snow and crunched it into a ball.

              “They like do that, being all nosy, just like a bunch of little-“

              Pansy stopped as she threw the snowball into a neighboring tree.

              She fumed and crossed her arms.

               _Well, this is… strange._

        _I have never been in this position before… trying to comfort someone. Maybe it was because I was always the person they were comforting..._

              “They didn’t tell me to go out here,” Nico finally said, “I did because I’m your friend. You can tell me if something is bothering you, you know. That’s what friends are for.”

              Her anger faltered and she began to smile… yet, it vanished into a frown.

              “Yeah,” Pansy growled, “And what a great friend Blaise is, such a little blast-ended skrewt.”

              She sighed.

              “The author didn’t have to put that part in there,” Pansy said, still a little upset as she glared out into the lake.

              “Yeah…” Nico nodded, “He didn’t… but he did.”

              Pansy slowly nodded as she looked out at the lack.

              And they continued to look out at the beautiful snowy scene before them in comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh, can anyone guess who was the last person to take rule of the giants????? I'll give you a hint, it isn't a guy who likes the Death Eaters.


	29. All Around Me Are… Weird Looking Horse Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww yisss, you all get a chapter after all!!! Yeah, I was at the airport for a very good portion of the day, that's why I didn't update early.  
> I have decided I really like the winged lion being Nico's patronus. It will come into play later, and is kinda hinted in this chapter ;) Well, not really, but the meaning of it is somewhat in here. You know what. Nevermind, it isn't really in this chapter, but oh well. The very thin essence is and that is all you need to somewhat know.  
> Okay, just to tell all of you guys, this is just an important chapter :D It is a lot of thinking, but oh well!
> 
> Edited: 8/14/2018

              “I am excited to finally meet him!” Melody squealed as she began to jump around Hermione.

              Harry was feeling rather nervous for the first class of Hagrid being back in Care of Magical Creatures, but felt glad when he didn’t see Umbridge. However, he could feel his nerves creeping in as he saw Hagrid’s previous bruises even blacker than before and some blood was falling from his face.

              And, to make things worse, Hagrid had a dead cow thrown over his shoulder.

              “Oh,” Melody frowned, “Uh… Huh.”

              They couldn’t answer her questioning gaze as Hagrid spoke up to the rest of the class.

              “We’re workin’ in here today! Bin waitin’ for yer fifth year to bring ye all to the Forest. Now, what we’re studying today is pretty rare, in fact, the only ones in Britain to be trained-”

              “Trained? Are you sure they’re trained,” Malfoy interrupted.

              Hagrid stopped and just before Harry was about to yell at the Slytherin, he noticed some agreeing murmuring. Even Hermione was betraying her real feelings as she looked at Hagrid incredulously…

              Harry’s anger dissipated as he once again looked at the bruises and blood on Hagrid.

               _Okay… yeah, that makes sense... Maybe that was why Hagrid was getting hurt._

              “And what happened to your face?” Malfoy continued.

              Hagrid suddenly frowned.

              “It ain’t none of yer business of what happen’ to my face,” Hagrid said, “Inter the forest, come on now!”

              And with that, they made their way into the forest.

              It wasn’t long before they were far enough into the copse, much further than Harry had been and much darker than Harry had ever seen it. Just as Hagrid stopped, the students looked around at their surroundings, appearing more nervous since their questions weren’t answered. Before all of the Slytherins and Gryffindors could settle, Hagrid said that he was going to give out a call to attract the mysterious creatures they were going to study.

              And Hagrid let out a horrific cry that could only remind Harry of when something was being killed.

              Harry looked around and noticed most of the students were only more terrified than they had been in the first place. Just as he was trying to find where the creatures could be when Harry noticed Melody was to the right of him…

               _Wasn’t Ron only next to me? I could have sworn a second ago she was behind us with Hermione..._

              Melody was on the other side of Harry, appearing very content as she scanned the surroundings with serious eyes, not scared…In fact, it looked like she was poised to pounce at any moment.

              Harry, instead of focusing on how she could have gotten to his side so fast, looked away to find the mysterious creatures Hagrid had brought them to see in the first place…

              And noticed some creature standing in between two trees. It was the strange…. Like a cross between an undead dragon and a horse.

              He felt relief go over him in a strong wave.

               _They are the same creatures who were pulling the carriages! I am not crazy!_

              “Now, put yer hands up, who can see ‘em?” Hagrid asked, suddenly.

              Harry put up his hand eagerly.

               _I knew it, I knew it!_

              “Ah, I knew you’d, Harry,” Hagrid said, “And you too, Neville? And-”

              “What are they seeing?” Malfoy interrupted.

              _Wait… what?_

              As Harry looked at the Slytherin, the latter was rather perplexed. But… everyone else appeared just as confused as Malfoy, even Ron and Hermione… in fact, all of the people whose hands weren’t up looked confused!

              “You don’t see them?” Melody asked first, puzzled, “it’s the horse things, eating the cow, you can’t see them?”

              As Harry heard the rest of the class give out more confused noises, he looked at Melody with surprise. There were only Neville, another Slytherin, who was Theodore, her, and Nico who had their hands up. They were the only ones who could see the weird horse things.

              Just as Melody pointed out how it was eating the cow, instantly there were squeals and people backing up in each other. Yet, instead of Hagrid trying to comfort the Gryffindors and Slytherins, he just looked confused.

             “Er, who’re you?” Hagrid asked Melody as he finally noticed the new face, then he looked over to Nico, “And you too?”

             “Melody Jones, a transfer this year, yeah I know, you don’t get many transfers at Hogwarts, but this year you got three, that’s Nico over there,” she pointed to the Slytherin, “ And my twin, a Hufflepuff. He's not here... So, what are they?”

             Hagrid blinked a few times, trying to take in what she had said before he realized that most of his class was cowering in fear and Melody had asked a question.

             “Oh, err, these are Thestrials,” he said, wearily, watching her from the corner of his eye and then glancing at Nico with the same amount of mistrust, “can anyone tell me why only a few of ye can see ‘em?”

 

              Nico wasn’t paying attention to Hagrid glancing wearily over to him. All he could think about was that Thanksgiving was only two days away… two days until he could see Will. The demigod admitted to himself that he was now almost useless in his classes; he just couldn’t stop thinking about the trip to focus on anything else. There were moments where it seemed as if time had skipped over for a few minutes and then he would realize someone was talking… Most of the Slytherins, including his friend group, had noticed too.

              But, Nico had to think about it because he had to figure out what he was going to do to escape everyone that day…

               _Maybe I should ask Pansy and the rest of the group on what to do. They have been here for the whole fives years, they would definitely know how to get around without anyone seeing them…._

              The son of Hades realized he had another one other those moments when he noticed all the students were looking at the things in front of him. He nudged Tracey.

              “I didn’t hear Hermione talk, why can only a few people see the undead horses?” the demigod asked, looking around to find Pansy…

              Who was surprisingly beside him.

              _Pansy is quiet, that is why I didn’t notice her… Yes, that must be why._

              “Only people who have seen death can see them,” Tracey answered as her eyes were glued ahead.

               _How, okay, another strane magical thing… huh, where is Daphne and Millicent-_

              Tracey quickly elbowed him, interrupting his thoughts, and muttered with a glare, “Look, she’s here.”

              Sure enough, Nico eyes went forward and found a horrendous pastel pink cardigan and black bow on top of a head… Umbridge.

              Nico scowled.

              “She’s inspecting, isn’t she?” the demigod said, waiting for Tracey to affirm his question.

              Tracey nodded, just as happy with this development as him.

              Pansy finally must have focused as well and she quickly looked at Nico disapprovingly, “Pay attention, come on! We can’t teach you everything.”

              Pansy playfully pushed Nico so he would look at Hagrid as Umbridge began to talk to the professor. Despite Pansy's stern words, she grinned slightly. The demigod smiled too and shook his head as he back looked ahead.

              “I am going to walk around,” Umbridge motioned that action with her fingers moving along an invisible ground, “among the students,” pointing to each individual, “and ask them questions,” she pointed at her mouth.

              “Aw, come on,” Melody said rather loudly, “he knows what she’s saying. What did she think was happening the past few minutes when he was talking to us?”

              Next to her, Hermione fumed as well.

              Either Umbridge didn’t hear her, or just ignored the Gryffindor, as she began to walk around and over… towards Nico. At that moment, he couldn’t hear Hagrid begin to talk as he tried to get mentally ready himself to possibly talk to the inspector.

             _Oh, dear gods, no, please. Anyone else, but me._

              Nico remembered Snape's warning of always obeying Umbridge… how it would be better to follow along like the rest of the Slytherins and stay on her good side… But, if Nico was honest, Umbridge makes that incredibly hard for him to do so.

              And she stopped just in front of…

              Tracey.

              Nico sighed with relief.

              “Do you find,” Umbridge said in a ringing voice of fake happiness, “that you are able to understand when Professor Hagrid talks?”

              _Is she… is she serious?_

              “Yes,” Tracey said straight-faced, “I am definitely processing my auditory information correctly as the vibrations from his vocal chords reach my ear.”

              Umbridge just stared at Tracey, with her fake smile on her face. From how much her expression had changed, which was nothing, Nico got the impression that she didn’t understand a word Tracey said. Or even listened as she started scribbling on her board.

              Then she turned to Neville.

              Once her eye caught her new target and she began wobbling over, Nico let out a sigh of relief.

              “You can see the creatures, whom did you see die?” Umbridge asked indifferently, her quill ready to write.

              The son of Hades glared at her, with both hate and shock. In fact, everyone around her did, except for Neville, who appeared both sad and very scared of her.

              And the daughter of Ares appeared right next to him.

              “That’s a personal question, isn’t it?” Melody asked, tilting her head slightly.

              Umbridge smiled at Melody.

              “Why, yes it is, I suppose,” Umbridge said, only momentarily putting down her quill.

              Neville looked wearily between the two women.

              “So, shouldn’t you not ask that question?” Melody pushed hesitantly, “Or at least, should he have the ability to not answer it?”

              Nico watched as the Trio appeared very proud and the rest of the students were happy, if only slightly, as Melody spoke up.

              Umbridge smiled her fake smile and blinked. She leaned down, or at least tried to, Melody was easily taller than Umbridge standing. So, instead of it being empowering, Umbridige seemed to look across at the daughter of Ares.

              “I suppose so,” Umbridge said, clear hatred in her eyes, then her eyes went to Neville.

              The poor Gryffindor instantly looked down.

              “I-I don’t think I want to talk about my grandfather,” Neville stuttered.

              It was quiet for a moment.

              “Okay, I think this is enough for now,” Umbridge announced, putting away her quill and parchment, then turned toward Hagrid to tell him, in the most condescending and degrading way, that he was going to get a report back in a few days.

              Everyone just watched her with obvious shock as she did so and left.

 

Harry left the lesson, not quite sure what to feel about it. Hagrid had gotten along with the teaching the class about Threstrials, and all of Umbridge’s comments and questions didn’t go far. In fact, as he eavesdropped he was so surprised to hear others shut down all of her insulting questions.

              Harry also had mixed feelings. He was angry at Umbridge for treating Hagrid terribly, probably for being part Giant, yet happy the Slytherins and Draco did nothing, wondered whose death Melody had seen, and worried about how Hagrid had reacted to her and the other new student, Nico.

              Harry had assumed Hagrid would be surprised, the Professor had probably gotten used to the kids by now and having some new ones was weird, but… Hagrid appearing very wary of them throughout the entire lesson, as if expecting them to lash out any moment.

_Maybe I am just over reacting…. Even if I could bring it up, Hermione would probably say that it was nothing and it would go anywhere anyway…_

Yet, as Harry and the rest of the group was walking to Herbology he noticed Hermione had left Ron with Melody.

              “We should talk to Hagrid tomorrow, Harry,” Hermione said assertively and suddenly.

_Wait, what?_

Before Harry could even respond, Hermione glanced back to Melody and continued, “He seemed very off put by her… We should ask why.”

              Harry was speechless as he turned to Hermione, surprised she had even suggested that.

              “What?” she said, looking at him weird, “It’s not that Melody has anything to hide-“

_Oh._

Harry’s eyebrows went back down.

              “-but he probably forgot to tell us something about his trip… she had probably somehow reminded him…”

 

              Pansy sat next to Nico, rather abruptly and forcefully, as if she was trying to make the couch pay for something it had done.

              The demigod was reading some of the Dark Arts textbook, relishing the quietness to concentrate… well, also trying very hard to not fall asleep. Nico had returned here after dinner, along with the rest of the girls. Yet, one by one, they had either left or went to sleep. In fact, Pansy was the first to leave the common room, saying how she was going to read in her bed.

              Nico had begun to realize that after giving her the Great Gatsby, the common room was becoming a place for her to tell/complain to him what had happened and how terrible or outrageous it was.

              Nico decided he was going to have to find a new place of solitude until she had finished it.

              Ugh… Now that he thought about it, everyone had begun to hang out more in the common room since before, especially since the most well-known group, aka Pansy and Draco, was now hanging out in it.

              The son of Hades moved his homework over onto the side table to the right of him and then glanced at Pansy to see that she was glaring at him.

              “She chose Tom,” Pansy said angrily, her face emanating pure hate, “Daisy had chosen Tom, the worst personality of existence and an excuse for a human being.”

              Nico nodded slowly.

              He remembered how angry he was when his mother had read that part too… it was a lot of confusion and ‘Really? But why?’ going through his head.

 _There was more,_ Nico thought as some of those familiar feelings came back _, There was more after that, but… what it was… I don’t know._

He only remembers one thing about this book and that was the only reason he had wanted her to read it.

              And that there was romance.

              Okay, that is two, but the last one doesn’t really count since it had to be a romance for Pansy to read it. As Pansy was telling him what was happening, Nico realized that there isn’t really too much romance… and if there was, it was only going to end terribly.

              Pansy didn’t look very content about his answer of nodding.

              “Even after Gatsby had lied and said that he killed the woman instead of her, risked going to jail, and pretty much was willing to give her everything he has to her, she  went back to her abusive husband.”

              “Uh, yeah,” Nico answered blankly.

              She glared at the book.

              “What does it mean? The only reason Daisy stays with Tom is because she doesn’t want to divorce and she likes that Tom was born rich? And that it is somehow important that Gatsby wasn’t?” Pansy questioned, sounding lost, “It never made any sense, I mean, they are both incredibly rich, probably Gatsby more so, and somehow Tom is more inviting? Somehow he is better because he was born right?”

              Yep.

              And that was the only part that stuck with Nico.

              Nico remembers that… except, back then, he knew why it was better. Everyone around him had known and told him, not his mother, but the rest…

              Nico agreed with that thought as much as he did now.

              Which was that he didn’t.

              But…

              “Because people believed it was better that way,” Nico replied, “Those people who were born rich had the influence over others through their family history, learned all the manners so that others would know that they were rich, and since they were born rich they were thought to be able to keep their money better since their family had done that for so long…”

   That wasn’t what Nico wanted Pansy to know though.

              _She has to get the connection, she just has to,_ the demigod thought.

              “To be born rich,” the son of Hades continued, “Somehow they thought of themselves as a different breed of people. A better people.”

              He remembered how his mother had told him that. It was disgusting, to say something like that… _a different breed of people_ , as if people were animals. But that is what people thought. That is what excused the behavior.

              That is what allowed them to not feel bad about their actions, by dehumanizing everyone else.

              Pansy scowled.

              “But to be able to get that much money in your lifetime is much more impressive than inheriting it all,” Pansy shook her head, appalled.

              “Yeah, it is,” Nico agreed.

              Pansy growled as she looked ahead at the fire, muttering under her breath, bringing up her legs onto the couch.

              “It wasn’t Gatsby’s fault. He tried so much to cover up that he wasn’t and it all amounted to them finding out… it shouldn’t be his fault. It is so unfair that he even had to do so much to just be treated as a person… it isn’t his fault in what he was born into… or he wasn’t born into,” Pansy muttered angrily.

              Nico looked into the fire.

              He thought of his own life… there were many things in which he was born into, everything out of his control…

              So many things… things that made his life harder…

              But, that didn’t mean he necessarily wanted to change them.

              All of the demigods had pondered this, one way or another. They were born to be constantly challenged and to always fear for the monsters and enemies of the gods. Yet, it wasn't terrible. It was just all they have ever known.

              All that they, and he, will _ever_ know.

_People live lives that no one will ever know or understand, only themselves will be able to. That is like Harry Potter, the chosen one, and Pansy, they were both born well into something that was already set up since childhood..._

Like every student at Hogwarts and demigod.

              Like every person.

              “Yeah. It shouldn’t be his fault and he shouldn’t have to do anything to make up for something as silly as that... but that’s life, even now,” the son of Hades said.

              Pansy appeared shocked.

              “What? Where?”

              Nico glanced at her, surprised with his eyebrows raised.

_And this is the connection she should make._

“Everyone,” the son of Hades answered, “I guess, the one that’s obvious here are the Muggleborns.”

              Her face turned sour.

              “The Muggleborns?” she parroted with disgust.

              “Yeah,” the son of Hades said, frowning at her, “They have magic, just like all the other wizards, yet, just because they weren’t born from magical parents, they get treated differently.”

              They get treated differently…

              Nico remembered when he was with Jason and Eros. When Nico had to face that not only being a demigod changed things, but the fact that he was gay did. It reminded him of when Melody and Marvus first explained Pure-bloods to him... And when Malfoy was making those _comments…_

  And something back, farther in his memory, rose. It was something that made his stomach turn and want Nico to keep his mouth shut. But, he knew better now. He wouldn't do that.

              “They get treated like shit,” Nico added, feeling heat rise up in him as some rage started to boil out of nowhere, “Like somehow, just knowing that a kid’s parents weren’t a wizard or a witch and that they grew up in the Muggle world makes others think that they are somehow worse! That they are somehow less precious, less magical.”

              Nico took a deep breath, “I asked Tracey before and the only difference is that wizards live longer naturally! That’s it!”

_I got magic just by Hecate giving it to me._

He remembered the time he got it, so unremarkable, so dull, so fast, and yet… that is what they judge you on.

That is what makes wizards _so_ much better than Muggles.

 _So_ much better than regular people.

Suddenly, the memory that surfaced to bring up these feelings faded. It was strange, like the calm before the storm had hit him like a pleasant train… It would have made Nico worried, but… for some reason, it felt normal. It's been happening too many times, like a strange tide.

              Nico took another deep breath to fully calm down and finally peered over to Pansy. She was thinking. She looked like she wanted to argue with him.

              “But- they,” Pansy said, appearing like she was trying to find words, yet they were horribly failing her, “The situation, it isn’t the same, they… They’re… Gatsby is…”

              Her words faded and Pansy stopped talking. Her lips closed, Pansy looked into the fire… silent.

              She was thinking again, rather hard, her face changing expressions as more and more thoughts passed though...

              What she was thinking, Nico didn’t know, but he was glad.

              Nico was glad that she might actually change what she thought.

_Maybe Slytherins can change… maybe all of the houses can._

 

              “Okay, so, you are going to show up at Camp Half-Blood, right? Could you do it in the infirmary?” Will asked.

              This whole day Nico had been building up energy and now that he was talking to Will, he couldn’t stay still. The son of Hades paced around the bathroom as he spoke to the image of Will on the rainbow.

              All of the emotional exhaustion from his talk with Pansy had faded and totally disappeared as he began to speak to Will.

              “Why the infirmary?” Nico questioned, still excited as he tried to tease the son of Apollo.

              Will smiled.

              “You know, just in case you faint, then I won’t have to carry you very far,” he responded.

              Nico frowned and stopped, only for a few seconds, before he started to walk around again, his bare feet making clacking sounds on the cold marble.

              “I told you,” the son of Hades started, “I’d be fine! I found a way to-”

              “Yeah, yeah,” Will interrupted, grinning, “I am just messing with you. Yes, I know, you have told me a hundred times. You can shadowtravel wherever you want in camp, but you know, I am going to be in the infirmary, like always.”

              Will winked and Nico stopped again. The demigod’s heart beated faster.

              “You know, I don’t think I've ever seen you this excited,” Will noted as Nico continued to smile.

              “Yeah, I;m very excited,” Nico said as he sat down, trying to calm down his joy, “I just can’t wait to see everyone, it has been so long… I do like it here. I do. The things that I didn’t like much are... getting better. I was just used to seeing everyone there, it’s weird not seeing everyone. And everything here is... different.”

              When Nico finished, his face was blank.

_Everything is so different, the architecture, the curriculum, the people…_

And then Nico smiled again.

              Will grinned widely as he nodded.

              “Yeah, I know what you mean, it is strange to just see old people instead of the young campers… I can’t wait to get back too and it would be nice to actually be able to touch you,” Will laughed nervously, “I am warning you now, I might hug you because I might momentarily forget your ‘don’t touch me’ rule. I am going to try to contain myself, but…”

              Will laughed nervously again and Nico felt himself blush.

              “Oh, uh… You don’t have to worry about that because I’d love to hug you,” Nico smiled again and he felt a flutter in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehhehehe, heheh, hehe, heheh, HEHEHEHEHE. Hehe. Awww, yes, all the good stuff. All of it is right here . HE ERERE HE RE HERE. And then expect the next chapter to be short and nothing because that is how I roll.


	30. WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, I was telling the truth!
> 
> Edited: 8/14/2018

    Harry was walking to join Ron and Hermione in the common room after breakfast. It wasn’t long until the break would be over and he’d have to go to Transfiguration. Yet, he paused as he saw Melody leaning on the wall outside of Great Hall.

              She seemed to be just staring off into nothing…

_Why does it feel like no matter how much she tags along with us… we still don’t know her? Harry thought._

  Just as the Gryffindor had that thought, he realized because it was they didn’t.

              The only things they did know about Melody was through experiences and questionings, like that her mother worked at the Ministry of Magic when he saw them outside of the door of Harry’s trial, that strange reading from Trelawney (yet, that could definitely just be fake… After all, they all knew Trelawney wasn’t the best prophet, only that one time during the third year did she recite a prophecy.), and when they asked her about what secret she was hiding…

              Not once did she ever really tell him, or anyone he knew, anything about herself.

  And suddenly Harry began to think of what happened yesterday, with Hagrid and his lesson...

              “You could see the Thestrails too?” Harry asked Melody as he walked up to her.

              Melody looked up at him and blinked as if to make sure he was really there.

       “Oh, uh, yeah,” Melody started, still appearing like she was getting used to him being there, “I could see them. Well, _can_ see them.”

              Melody blinked again at him as there was a moment of silence.

              _What is the best way to ask-_

              “Uh,” she muttered, scratching her head, “are you asking me how I could see them?”

              Harry was momentarily stunned, happy that she had figured it out so he didn’t have to say anything, yet felt as if he had been caught doing something that he wasn’t supposed to.

              “Err… yeah,” Harry replied.

              Melody squinted her brown eyes at him.

              “Dude, that’s kind of personal,” she said, by now her eyes in thin slits.

_Oh… this was a bad idea, abort, abort-_

“But!” Melody suddenly said excitedly, “You are my friend, so, heck yes, I can tell you!”

_Huh. Okay._

“Er, well, you don’t have to,” Harry started, trying to sound not as prying.

              “Nah, it is okay,” Melody waved off his timidness, “When my mother left England to get away from Voldemort, some Death Eaters followed her, kind of rather late since me and Marvus were already born. She sometimes thinks it might have been revenge since her and her sister got away after messing with them, but whatever,” Melody rolled her eyes, “Well, anyway, they came in to kill her, saw us, then she saw them, and to make the somewhat long story short, she killed them.”

              Harry’s eyes were wide as she finished.

_Melody sounded rather chipper telling such a story…_

“She... The death you saw was your mother killing someone?”

              Melody nodded.

              “Yep, killed them before they could kill us!”

 

              “What is this-this nonsense!” Pansy slammed the book onto the table next to Nico, making him, Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent jump.

              The latter two girls frowned at her, but continued their individual activities within the common room, knowing that whatever Pansy was going to spat out, it was only Nico who would be able to understand. Even the rest of the people who were hanging out or going about on their own activities appeared used to this as well. The son of Hades peered at her over the parchments in his lap as Tracey groaned.

              “Pansy, don’t bother him, we are going to have to teach him to learn some more spells tonight since we didn’t have the time yesterday,” Tracey said, her brown eyes still glued to the book in front of her, “He’ll need the time now to do his homework.”

              “He dies at the end!” Pansy said to Nico, ignoring Tracey’s statement, “You suggested me to read this awful book, saying that there was romance, that it was a _romance novel_ , AND GATSBY DIES?!”

              Nico frowned.

              “Yeah, he does.”

_Oh, my gods… the more I think about this, the more it is definitely not a romance novel…. Why did I even get her to read this? Oh, wait, to make the comparison of Muggleborns to the born poor... what I did yesterday…_

Pansy seemed even more enraged.

              “How could you do this to me?!” she sat down onto the couch, next to Nico, groaning and whining, “Tom is the worst person in the world and he’s not even real! And Daisy, my, how could she choose him! How could she do any of that! She should have been with Gatsby!”

              Pansy covered her face with her hands.

              “Nevermind,” she muttered gloomily, “Daisy doesn’t deserve him… Gatsby should have someone better…”

              Tracey rolled her eyes as Pansy started to calm down and resorted to just lying on the couch.

              “You are so overdramatic,” Daphne said softly, giggling as she looked over to Millicent.

              Both of the girls began to laugh.

              “You would react the same way if you read the book…” Pansy retorted, her hands still covering her face, “I am never going to get over this. _Ever._ ”

 

              “Hagrid! Hagrid!” Hermione called, knocking on his door rapidly, as Ron and Harry looked back at the castle, trying to see if a certain witch with a pink cardigan could spot them, “Hagrid, I know you don’t have class after dinner! You can answer, it’s us!”

              Harry remembered how hard it was to get away from Melody. They had to get her to talk to Luna, to which the Ravenclaw immediately took all of the Gryffindor’s attention about some… some probably made up creature or conspiracy theory. Luckily, Ron, Hermione, and Harry escaped without Melody noticing… much to Hermione’s dismay about the whole going behind Melody's back.

_Yet, we couldn’t have her with us… after all, this visit was about her and Nico…_

            Even if Hermione wasn’t happy about it, she understood.

              The large wooden door suddenly flung open, Hermione barely had time to back up.

              And there in the doorway, was the half-giant himself.

              “What ere you kids doin’ now? Gonna get us in trouble with all yer yapping,” Hagrid said as he looked out into the night, scanning the darkness, “Quick, Quick, get inside!”

              He motioned for them to rush inside the hut and they all filed in, surprised to see Fang sleeping by the fireplace. Now that Hagrid was in the light, they all noticed how, was once again, he was bloodied up.

              “What happened? Why are you still hurt?” Hermione asked, appearing as if she wanted to tend to the wounds herself.

              Hagrid looked at the three, confused, and also a bit nervous himself.

              “That isn’t why yer all came here for, ain’t it?” Hagrid said, eyeing all of them, “What is the real reason yer all here?”

              Hermione quieted as she glanced over at Harry.

_Wouldn’t want to talk badly about Melody, now would she?_

              Harry took a breath as he looked at Hagrid.

              “Our friend, Melody, why did you react that way when you saw her yesterday?” Harry asked.

              “She isn’t our friend,” Ron muttered, “Just Hermione’s…”

              Harry rolled his eyes as he looked at Hagrid, who just seemed… lost in thought.

              “Hagrid?” Hermione asked hesitantly, probably wondering if he had heard Harry’s question in the first place.

              “Oh, oh, sorry. I was just remembering back to that moment… To be honest, I don’t know exactly what I was thinkin’ or feelin’,” Hagrid responded, bewildered.

              “Feeling?” Hermione parroted.

              “Yeah,” Hagrid looked to them, with confusion in his eyes, “All I could think was that her and the other new Slytherin was gonna to do somethin’, somethin’ bad n’ fast. It must’ve been my natural instinct, made me nervous just seeing 'em.”

              Hagrid shivered at he looked at the three. All of them watched him curiously, trying to understand what he had just told them.

              “Natural instinct?” Hermione repeated.

              “I don’t know,” Hagrid said, shaking his head, “you just better be cautious about 'em, that’s all I’m saying. Now, you best get going, don’t want you all to get in trouble with Umbridge, now do we?”

 

_This is the last thing I have to do before the trip… I can’t just let everyone think I have gone missing. Ugh, this is the worst thing to do, telling everyone that I am going to be gone for a day and try to avoid all of the questions. This is worse than trying to tell Will that I will be fine shadowtraveling there…_

_Okay, nevermind, that was the best part to say that we can see each other, even if it was hard._

Nico glanced at the three girls in the common room.

_Now or never._

              “Can you tell Snape and the rest of the teachers that I am sick tomorrow,” Nico asked Tracey.

              Daphne and Millicent instantly stopped what they were doing, which was surprisingly work this time.

              _Oh, no._

              Tracey frowned at the demigod.

              “You don’t look ill,” Pansy called from across the room, now walking over to Nico, scanning over his body as if trying to do a further inspection.

              Nico was slightly surprised she talked at all. Ever since the day before, she spoke, but not as much. Only really if it was about the Great Gatsby. Pansy was... just still thinking, he thought. 

              “What are you going to do?” Tracey questioned.

               _Okay, honestly, I should have seen this coming_ , Nico thought as he rushed to come up with an excuse.

              “Yeah, you can’t afford to miss school, I don’t want all the lessons we’ve been doing go to waste,” Pansy added.

              “Well, I...” Nico started.

               _I can’t dance around this, can I?_

              “I want to see someone,” Nico finished.

              Everything was quiet as Tracey and Pansy’s mouth gaped open and then Daphne started to giggle.

              “Aww, is it someone from America?” she asked, all of her attention shifting from her homework to Nico, all of her parchments hastily shoved to the side as she got up from the couch.

              “Who is it? A family member?” Tracey joined in the parade of prying information.

              “Uh, yes and no,” Nico answered.

              Pansy’s mouth opened, about to say something, but she just looked at everyone, confused.

              “Oh! Oh, I know,” Daphne said excitedly, “A friend? A _crush_? A PERSON YOU ARE DATING? Why didn’t you ever tell us?!”

              “Uh,” Nico said, beginning to think this was a bad idea.

              “Come on, stop encouraging him!” Pansy scowled at the other girls.

              Daphne didn’t deflate as she glanced to Millicent, then back to Pansy. She very much appeared as if she was going to ask more questions revolving around Nico’s love life the moment Pansy would leave. Tracey very audibly sighed.

              “Let him go somewhere,” Tracey said, very deliberately looking at Pansy, “He has spent most of his life in another country, we should let him have this one visit. It will only be a day and we can catch him up later.”

              Pansy rolled her eyes and huffed.

              “I guess so... even if he did lend me that terrible book… Ugh, I am hesitant to forgive you, Nico, for that, but,” she held her chin up pompously, “I guess we will tell the teachers that you are sick. Just make sure you are back by the next day for classes. If you don’t they might tell Madame Pomphrey and then Snape and… aurgh.”

              Pansy’s hand slapped over her face.

               _She thinks it’s a bad idea._

              Daphne squealed as she got up from her couch, more excited than Nico was. All the demigod could do was look at her like a deer in headlights instead of processing the good thing that just happened: they were going to cover for him.

              “So how are you even going to get to your friend? How will you get out of Hogwarts?” Tracey asked.

              “I can help with the transportation! My uncle works with the Floo Network!” Daphne said as she walked toward Nico with a bounce in her step.

              “Oh, I’ve got transportation covered,” Nico said quickly as Daphne pulled him in into a very jumpy hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Stuff! And it doesn't seem to have a lot with the last chapter, but it is setting up stuff??? I think? Yes?  
> Oh well, I hope you guys like it!!  
> And, as I said yesterday, I have decided Nico's patronus will be a winged lion. But, I am maybe gonna ask questions about other Slytherins later, when that comes closer. And everyone thanks for suggesting things!


	31. Operation Make Nico Disappear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Nico ran his hands across the fabric and his eyes found the shines” Always read your work kids because there are things that past you writes that make no freaking sense.
> 
> Edited: 8/14/2018

              Nico couldn’t wait as he stood in the common room, right where the rest of his friends said they would meet them. Much of the other Slytherins had already left for the Great Hall, probably already eating half of the breakfast there. He didn’t realize before, but most of them went early so that they could claim ‘the best food.’

              Apparently in this school, that was almost the most important thing here. Almost. Only just behind the best places to relax.

              Everything was going well. Even yesterday when he told the Ares twins he was going to be gone for the day they didn’t object. In fact, they seemed almost more happy than him, jumping about saying how it was such a good idea. “I noticed how grumpy you were for the first few days, my gods, you must really miss everything there!” Marvus had said, just before the peg leg he had on fallen off and he nearly fell to the ground.

              And only after a few minutes Pansy, Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent were walking toward him as he waited on the couch.

              Just as Pansy was getting closer to the demigod, he noticed a pink pin was on her robes, which said, in big bulky letters,

              Gatsby Deserved Better.

              “So, operation Make Nico Disappear is now a go, isn’t it?” Pansy asked, not appearing too happy about it.

              “Yep,” Tracey smiled, “We just lie to all of the teachers that he a bit ill today so he decided to stay in bed after we gave him medicine, piece of cake.”

              Pansy rolled her eyes.

              “It isn’t that easy, or at least it shouldn’t be for you all,” Pansy shook her head, “I am a prefect, Snape choose me for a reason, I can’t just lie to-”

              Tracey put up her finger to Pansy’s lips, instantly silencing the other girl.

              “Okay, I will lie to them so you won’t have to, Miss. Goody-Two-Shoes.”

              “What?! I am not a Goody-Two-Shoes! I just know who to respect!”

              Daphne began to giggle at their bickering, even Millicent cracked a small smile.

              Nico grinned at them.

              “Thank you,” Nico said and abruptly the arguing stopped, both Pansy and Tracey looked to him, “I really mean it. This is… This is doing a lot for me and I can’t thank you all enough.”

              Tracey and Pansy looked at him, shocked.

              “Oh, it’s fine, what are friends for?” Pansy said, grinning at Nico, for what he thought was the first time she had ever done that genuinely.

              “I have done it,” Daphne added, “skipping school for a me-time is normal and good for you!”

              “Yeah, whatever you need, we’ll be here for you,” Tracey finished.

              Nico noticed Millicent nodded and despite the lack of words from her he still felt immensely happy.

             _Huh… this is… not what I expected._

_I came here to Hogwarts and I didn’t even think about making friends or talking to anyone…_

_Yet, here I am._

_Not only in a house I didn’t think I belonged in, with people that I didn’t like at first, now brightening my day, and doing so much for me, even when… Even when…_

_They don’t really know me._

_They don’t know I am a demigod…_

              ….

_But, they don’t care. I’m a friend._

              “Okay, we are going to go to breakfast,” Pansy said, signaling her hand to the door, “Don’t want the teachers to be suspicious or anything... now be careful as you meet your friend; I don’t want to see you climbing out of Hogwarts like some maniac and then we’ll all have a lot of terrible explaining we have to do.”

              Pansy said that so seriously, Nico began to chuckle.

              “Oh, you won’t have to worry about that.”

 

              When the son of Hades reemerged, he was in the Underworld, in his bedroom, specifically. The demigod looked around and noticed the drawer with the Horcruxes…

               _I don’t have to think about this today_ , he thought.

              And then he shadowtraveled again.

              This time, he was in the Hades cabin, his cabin.

              He looked around the dark room with the black wallpaper and a very out of place regular blue bed. He remembered how Jason had replaced the coffins… Nico was so happy, this bed was so much more soft, so nice. Even if it did very much look like Jason had put in there as a last minute request.

              Nico ran his hands across the fabric and his eyes found the green glow from the everlasting green Greek fire that lit up the room.

              And then he walked outside of the dark dorm, finding it hard to not blink at the brightness… _My gods, it's much brighter here than in Hogwarts, than England._

              Though it was annoying, he shielded his eyes and smiled as he looked around at the green grass, green trees, and all of the other crazily decorated cabins surrounding his. Then Nico found himself staring at the infirmary.

              Will’s voice from a few nights ago rang in his mind.

               _I am going to be there, like always._

              Nico walked quickly, with purpose, toward the building. As he strolled, he noticed much of the cabins were empty, as most were during the school year and Thanksgiving… However, there was a bit of commotion as he got closer to the infirmary.

              Nico stopped and stood still as he saw the familiar blonde through one of the windows... lounging as he appeared as if he was talking to someone.

              And Nico couldn’t believe it.

              The whole time, he has been so excited to see Will and now that Nico was finally here... it was too amazing to process.

              And he felt something that had been growing in him was now spreading rapidly through his whole body.

              The trials and terrible times of the past few months melted away as he looked about the camp and Will.

              Just then, the son of Apollo turned and he froze as he saw Nico.

               _My gods. I am actually here._ Nico reminded himself.

              Will immediately got up from the chair and disappeared behind the walls. Nico found that he should move his legs and soon he was walking toward the entrance as well. Just as he got up to it, the door opened and in front of him was Will.

              Wearing a Hawaiian shirt, khaki pants, long white medical jacket, and… pink flip flops.

              There was a moment of silence.

              “Isn’t it a little cold to be wearing flip flops?” Nico asked.

              Will smiled and immediately wrapped his arms around the son of Hades. Nico first sucked in breath, but then... He relaxed and returned the hug.

              “You can’t bring up my flip flops when you are still wearing wizard robes,” Will finally said.

 

              “What are you looking at?” Hermione asked.

              Harry looked up to notice Melody was staring somewhere. As if she suddenly heard them, Melody shook her head and peered over at Hermione.

              “What?” she asked and then she finally focused on them, “Oh, nothing. I was looking at nothing.”

              Hermione squinted at her friend.

              “Really?” she questioned, leaning in closer as if trying to tell if the other girl was lying.

              “Yeah,” Melody smiled, “I am sure.”

              “Er… Okay.”

              Hermione still frowned, but she focused on the food in front of her as she let the topic go. Harry didn’t believe Melody himself and he turned to see where her gaze was…

              All he could see was just the other students from different houses chatting to one another like there was nothing out of the ordinary…

              Then he noticed an open spot, a perfect place to see the Slytherin table, where he saw Pansy, and the few other Slytherin girls that she always hung out with.

               _Wait, where is the other transfer?_

 

              “So… why are you here for Thanksgiving?” Nico asked, lowering the cup to the table.

              Nico had changed from his robes into a shirt and jeans, which now felt strangely restricting.

              The camp was so desolate, only a few other campers were milling about. This whole day was spent with Will ended up with them talking and bickering about every and any subject they could. Will made Nico go canoeing, which was nice, yet hot, then they tried to make Thanksgiving food and burnt it, then accepted that they were just going to take the food that was offered to them by the nymphs.

              Yet, a question ran through Nico through some of this, as well as when he had stared at the food before him.

              Nico knew he didn’t have Thanksgiving with his family. At that point in his life, he still lived in Italy, there was no such thing there. However, Nico had always heard about the connotations of spending time with the family during this holiday. He did spend what little time at the boarding school with Bianca, where they bought and had a feast of candy...

              All the past Thanksgivings, sure, he was sometimes invited by Hades… but there were a few where he remembered he was alone.

              And now here he was, eating the Thanksgiving dinner with Will...

               _Why would he choose to be with me than with his own family_

              “Hey, why are you not with your family now?” Nico finally asked.

              Will was a bit startled, but then laughed at the question.

              “I don’t want to be with them, my extended family. They do some things that I don’t like…Sometimes they like to make jokes about things that shouldn’t be joked about. They don’t really agree with much I have to say…” abruptly will's blue eyes glossed over, as if he was reliving something, “All I’ll ever be to them is some alien that they can’t understand.”

              There was a moment of quietness and then son of Apollo glanced over at Nico and smiled, “Me and my mom have a different day for Thanksgiving. She gets it…”

              Nico nodded.

              “That sucks,” the son of Hades commented.

              Will chuckled and gently elbowed Nico.

              “Not as much as your magic school and magic press being taken over by the magic government, Neeks, now that sucks,” the son of Apollo shivered, “And very worrisome.”

              Nico silently agreed

              Then the son of Hades felt something tung in the back of his mind…

              Whatever it was, he knew didn’t like it. There was a mixed feeling of confusion and then an something that felt like an underlying monster, creeping up upon where Nico had lived, back before he had gone into the Lotus Hotel, back before he had his memories wiped in the river of Lethe, back before his mother was killed by Zeus...

              Hearing those words… something brought back the feeling. Sure, he thought about the strange rise and then fall of these emotions constantly nowadays (only because he had them), but he couldn’t understand why, why he was so upset, why it was coming back.

              Whatever it was, it made him feel like there was a monster about to appear… a mysterious, yet familiar monster. A monster Nico didn't want to see again.

              “So...” Will started and instantly Nico’s mind was pulled back to reality and blinked a few times at Will.

              Nico felt relief and some of the warmth from the day cover up what he had just felt.

              “Why did you give Pansy the Great Gatsby?” Will finished.

              The demigod frowned at the repeated question.

              “I already told you why,” Nico answered, “It was getting rather uncomfortable to listen to her say some things… so I wanted to see if she liked Gatsby that she would change her views on Muggleborns when she got the connections between being born wealthy and being born a pure-blood.”

              Will didn’t look like he liked that answer.

              “Do you even like it?” Will asked.

              Nico squinted at the other boy.

              “Yeah, I just… Didn’t remember all of it,” the son of Hades uttered as he looked away, “Now that I think about it, I don’t like the ending, even if it is ‘meaningful’ and all that, it was still really sad…”

              Will nodded.

              “Less meaningful and more of ‘tears out your heart and then slams it on the ground in front of you’ kind of book,” Will said and chuckled as Nico started to silently agree.

              “Wow, you are such a great friend,” Will teased, “giving some terrible thing to read, I had the hardest time even trying to get through one page. I bought a second copy for me and then I read it... and it was so _boring_. Hey!”

              Nico elbowed the son of Apollo and the latter boy started rubbing his side.

              “I told you, I didn’t remember most of the terrible parts,” Nico said, smiling.

              “Most of the terrible parts? The whole book was terrible!” Will replied, grinning as he avoided another elbow to the chest.

              Nico started to scoot over, but each time he tried to hit at Will he fell short and soon enough Will gotten up and had darted away from the table.

              “If I could rewrite the book, you know what I’d do?” Will smiled as he looked at Nico in a defensive position, watching to see if the other demigod would go after him.

              “What?” the son of Hades sighed as he rolled his eyes, “Avoid some death and problems?”

              Will started to laugh, “Ahh, you know me so well… I guess, to do that, I’d make…”

              And suddenly his grin became wider, “Gatsby fall in love with Nick.”

              Nico paused.

              “Gatsby fall in love with Nick,” the son of Hades repeated.

              Will rolled his eyes and he started to walk back to Nico.

              “Yeah! Nick might as well have liked him more than Jordan, the way he first saw Gatsby and talks about his smile, how it was so rare, blah, blah, compliments up the whazoo… Then, there would have been no death, no nothing terrible, no Nick basically becoming depressed, and they could live together in the mansion.”

              Will smiled again, very pleased with his explanation and rewriting. Only at Nico’s lack of reaction did Will’s smile falter.

              “Didn’t you see it as you read it?” Will asked, somewhat confused.

              Now that the son of Apollo was suggesting it… he had. When he was younger, he didn’t quite understand why, but he liked the thought of them together… even before he had even known what being gay was…

               _But what about all the other characters? What about them?_

              “What about Daisy?” Nico asked, “Tom was terrible to her and his mistress, Myrtle.”

              Will frowned.

              “Daisy could have chosen anything, she could have gone with Gatsby to be happy in the real version. I think, even when she was in trouble… she didn’t take the help,” Will shrugged, “It sucks for her, but she chose the wealth over what was healthy for her. You can’t change someone if they make that choice, as for Myrtle, her friend Jorden should have been better to help. And then to have an affair with a bigger butthead? Why bother? And for Jordan to just watch… Gods, Jorden overall is just a mildly terrible person.”

              Nico remembered when he read that she was cheating on Nick the whole time in their somewhat relationship.

              The thought of Reyna, Hazel, and even Bianca went through his mind… _they were so much better than those written girls, everything just made more sense, ughh..._

              “Yeah… the writer didn’t know how to make good female characters,” Nico added, “All of them… were just sad and terrible.”

              Will laughed again as he sat down next to the son of Hades, “You could say that again.”

              There was a moment of silence as Nico was stuck onto what Will had said… Nick and Gatsby being together…

              “I could see it…” Nico started as he looked at Will.

              The son of Apollo looked at the other boy, not following what he was saying.

              “I could see them being together,” Nico clarified, “I remember in the book Nick describing Gatsby as some kind of mysterious good-looking stranger… pretty much all the time."

              “I am glad,” Will smiled, “people who didn’t or can’t are weird.”

              Nico nodded, starting to grin.

              “We should go watch a movie,” the son of Hades suggested.

 

              It was fun while it lasted, but… Nico had to go back.

              Just as the movie ended it was silent and dark. It wasn’t because the movie was sad, but it was because both of them realized that Nico should go back to Hogwarts.

              “You should probably go before it could get too late,” Will finally said, “Maybe the girls, like Pansy, are worried.”

              Nico looked up to the other boy as Will turned on the lights and reluctantly the son of Hades nodded.

              Nico changed into the robes for Hogwarts rather quickly and sat down on the couch next to Will.

              The son of Apollo smiled.

              “We can do this again, it’d be nice,” Will said.

              Nico nodded and grinned too, but he couldn’t help as he felt sad, knowing that he was going to go.

              “Yeah, it would be,” Nico replied.

              Will held out his arms and hugged Nico.

              “Be safe,” Will said as he pulled away.

              The next few moments, Nico didn’t pay attention as he shadowtravelled to the Underworld, then back to the wizarding world. It wasn’t that he was being reckless, you just didn’t have to… Plus, he didn’t want to… and my gods, He was _already_ missing Will...

              When Nico appeared at Hogwarts, specifically the boy’s bathroom in which he always iris messaged Will from, yet... something didn’t feel right.

              His eyes scanned the room, the stalls, the ancient tile that was beginning to darken because of all the years of the student’s feet and shoes, and then he found a reflection himself in one of the crusty mirrors.

              Nico felt a surge of adrenaline as he looked at the person in the mirror, with a robe, green tie, wide eyes… and then nothing.

_It’s just me, why in Hades did I think it was someone else?_

              Nico sighed.

              _I just almost gave myself a heart attack over my own reflection… I need to relax… I don’t understand why I am getting so worked up. Everything is fine here, everything is fine..._

              For some reason, instead of feeling the joy that he felt back at Camp Half-Blood, thinking of Hogwarts, of Pansy, Tracey, Melody… everything just made him... Numb. Nico only felt stressed. The once bright atmosphere of Hogwarts was now dreary and dark, like the sun that was once present was covered up by grey storm clouds.

               _How did I not notice how dark it was here?_ Nico thought to himself as he began to walk toward his dorm.

              And that feeling he felt earlier that day with Will was tugging at him again, the terrible, mysterious, monstrous, familiar feeling… Oh, gods, it was something terrible.

              Something terrible that he felt was already here and was only going to make things worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWWW! Foreshadowing! Whoah!!!! I know how to do that!!!  
> Yeah, it sucks that I didn't have that much Solangelo, didn't really have much time, but if you guys really want, I could write what you want me to. I am gonna just add it a second book of this series... And you guys can suggest which movie they watched and I guess I'll write the reaction? If I watched it, of course.  
> the more I name stuff the more I realize I only have patience for brainstorming titles for 5 seconds. If I can't think anymore, that's just the freaking title.  
> Well, you could tell because of this fanfics title, but oh well.  
> I hope you all liked the chapter!


	32. Inside Jokes Are Awesome!!! Disclaimer: Only If You Are a Part of Them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, are there any technology wizards out there? Because I wanna put photos here, but not post them online. Why don't I wanna post them online? they are terrible.  
> Can anyone help? Or, could you see the last one? I can't now and that sucks.
> 
> Edited: 8/14/2018

            “My gods, it is so cold and snowing all the time, like what the heck?” Melody complained, “That’s it, I am just not going to go outside anymore.”

            Harry stared down at the essay he was writing sadly, trying to zone out Melody’s rants about the weather.

            More than two weeks had passed and as it was getting closer to Christmas, he was beginning to realize he would be spending the break here… Despite always wanting to be at Hogwarts, he didn’t want to stay now. Umbridge and the new rules were unbearable… and Dumbledore not talking to him was hurting more than Harry would like to say. The only thing that was making Hogwarts wonderful were the D.A. meetings, which were going end just before the break.

            “It would be nice to be in the warmer Burrow,” Ron said, not paying attention to Melody.

            Harry instantly frowned.

             _The Burrow is always so cozy and nice to relax in..._

            Harry tried to keep his jealousy as he made himself appear neutral.

            “So, how are you going to go home?” Harry asked, trying very, very hard not to say anything else, like begging Ron to ask if he could join-

             _Nope_ _. He wasn’t going to do that._

            Harry once again pouted.

             _Maybe I should, it would probably be worth it..._

            “But you’re coming too! Didn’t I say? Mum wrote and told me to invite you weeks ago!” Ron replied rather excitedly.

            Hermione rolled her eyes, Melody appeared confused, but Harry only felt immense joy, only dotted down by the guilt that Sirius will not be there. Sirius… he needs to the most to get out of Grimmauld Place, but he knows that the rest of the Order won’t let him out, not when the Dailey Prophet already thought he was in London...

            “I am going to go find a book,” Hermione said, “And no, Ron, skiing isn’t funny, it is actually a pretty enjoyable thing to do.”

            Once she got up and disappeared into the maze of shelves, Melody perked up.

            “What’s the Burrow? Some underground thing?” Melody asked, interrupting their conversation.

            Ron frowned at her.

            “It’s the Weasley’s house, very nice and cozy,” Harry answered, still feeling the happiness from moments before.

             _Yes… I am going to be going to the Burrow!_

            “What, why did you tell her?” Ron said to Harry, sounding betrayed, and then shook his head, “Not telling her might teach her manners so she would stop asking questions about everyone's lives...”

            “Oh, shut up,” Melody replied, but not very sternly as she smiled at him.

            Harry looked over at her.

             _It's like Melody is playing with him._

            “No, I won’t,” Ron retorted, scolding, “You are always prying and getting into everyone’s business all the time-”

            “AND yet, Harry and Hermione don’t mind, do they?” Melody interrupted him.

            Ron stopped, looking very red and almost embarrassed. She took that as a cue to continue.

            “The only reason you hate me so much is because… I am hoarding Hermione, isn’t that it?” Melody asked, smiling mischievously, “You aren’t used to another person being close to her and now it feels like you have to fight for her attention, doesn’t it?”

            Harry glanced to see Ron… blushing like a bright tomato, easily redder than his hair. Though Harry wanted to save his friend from what Melody was getting at, he also very much wanted to run out of there to avoid this topic.

            He always tries to avoid the topic of Hermione and Ron’s relationship. Not only because it was awkward hearing them try to talk about their feelings, even if it was so obvious that they liked each other, but because they have basically bitten off his head the moment he did say something in the past. Best to not talk about it and hope it all settled in the end.

            “First it was Victor Krum, and yeah, I do know about that, Hermione told me, and now the next person taking her attention is me,” Melody leaned in, “Dude, it is so obvious she likes you too, but you have to stop being a possessive asshole for five seconds.”

            Ron’s mouth gaped open and Harry could tell if Ron was trying to figure out if he extremely happy or insulted. As Melody settled back in her chair, she smiled widely, as if she didn’t call Ron an asshole.

            “Now that you know I won’t get in your way, I am sure it won’t be a problem,” Melody assured Ron.

            Just as Melody finished Ron looked like he wanted to ask something and Hermione came around the corner with several books in her hand. Ron immediately stopped as Hermione sat down to Melody, completely unaware of what just happened and only appeared slightly annoyed.

            “I never knew it would be so hard to find some knitting instructing books to figure out how to make better hats and socks. This library is big enough that it should have-” Hermione stopped as she suddenly looked at Ron and her whole demeanor changed, “Ron, are you alright? You look like you might have a fever.”

            Harry watched as Ron very not gracefully attempted to smile, yet he was obviously still reeling from shocking news Melody told him. Ron, recognizing his failure, ceased the facade as he tried to air out the heat from his robes.

            “Er, yeah, I-I’m alright, I’m good,” Ron said very unconvincingly as he stared at the book in front of Hermione instead of her, “Just peachy…”

 

            Nico, Tracey, Pansy, Daphne, Millicent, Theodore, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were all in the common room, fooling around with spells and papers.

            The son of Hades had been with the other Slytherins since he had come back, more so. The feeling Nico had when he came back faded, not fully, but enough that Nico was once again comfortable in the school.

            Strangely enough, the only times it came back was when he was in Umbridge’s class…

            Pansy had also spread her pin, the one saying “Gatsby Deserved Better.” It was popular enough that Nico was walking around the school and noticed most of the Slytherin girls were wearing them and it was only now that some of the boys had begun to take the trend as well. Additionally, Nico heard how more of the girls were reading the book, for he began to hear students talking about in the hallways.

            The demigod was surprised to notice that the Slytherins weren’t as malicious anymore, even more so than before… everything had become… Gods, what were the words that could possibly describe it? Teasing? More Care-free?

            Honestly, there were no words that could do whatever was happening justice and all that mattered was that Nico was happy.

            Blaise was lounging on the couch, taking up most of the space as he had placed his feet on it, and was reading an article. Nico, himself, was watching Tracey and Millicent play wizard’s chess and though the two girls only had five pieces to themselves it was a very tight game. Daphne was randomly peering over to watch as well, but she was currently braiding Pansy’s wild hair.

            There was one Slytherin who was using a room next to the common room, or somewhere in it, to sing and the beautiful notes were going through the walls. It was a strange sense of serenity as the green light moved with the water in the common room and the singing mixed in the room.

            Nico didn’t know when, but probably once his normal group was hanging out in the common, now more Slytherins were as well, even younger years and other students he didn’t know yet. It was as if they were moths, but instead of being attracted to light, they were all attracted to groups of each other…

            That was a terrible metaphor, but you can get the picture.

            “Hey, why are you taking up the whole couch?” Draco asked Blaise, appearing very annoyed.

            The other Slytherin shrugged as he looked up.

            “It’s comfortable,” Blaise replied, trying and failing to pay attention to his article. 

            “Well, now there is nowhere for me to sit,” Draco started, “Move over.”

            Nico’s attention turned to them as Millicent began to take her time figuring out her next move. He rolled his eyes at the other boys.

            _My gods, really?_

            “No,” Blaise said as he smiled and went back to reading the article.

            Draco pouted, for a second, before appearing a little angry.

            “Don’t make me manhandle you,” Draco spatted.

            Blaise began to laugh, “You aren’t strong enough to manhandle me, what do you think-” he stopped suddenly as he noticed Goyle was behind Draco, “Okay, dude, you could have just said _please_ ,” and Blaise's legs moved down to the ground.

            And then he frowned.

            “What is that?” Blaise asked, his eyes locked on the mantle over the fireplace.

            “What?” Draco questioned, now somewhat concerned.

            Blaise stood up and went over, picking up a strange looking coin.

            And he began to laugh.

            “This,” Blaise said, grinning, as he showed it to the other Slytherins.

             It was a coin, clearly not any real currency, but the creator clearly tried to make it look like it could be. A rather rusted, yet large golden coin that had a really badly engraved Severus Snape. His hair and cloak were only scribbles with no amount of effort whatsoever, and across the top of the coin where a motto would be words read: “Don’t Snip at the Snap.”

            Most curiously, the engraved Snape hands had pincers for hands and a rather wide smile.

 

            Harry began to notice something very strange and very alarming about the Slytherin house…

            Well, it was good, but that was the strange part!

            It seemed as if the confidence in Malfoy had faltered. Sure, Malfoy still was making fun of Harry and trying to constantly get his attention to insult him, but not as much. The other boy either didn’t have enough time, motivation, or house support to make Harry’s life miserable.

            Yet, of course, that never did actually make Harry’s life. After all, when you grew up living in a cupboard and are told every day how strange and worthless you are, meeting another overconfident brat wasn’t going to do much.

            There was an absence of power with Malfoy and it seemed the other Slytherins were quite fine with no other leader taking his place. Strangely enough, the house just began to do things… by itself. There were a noticeable amount of Slytherins who had some weird pink pins that they never tried to explain to others.

            And instead of Slytherins making jokes of the other houses, the new jokes were just ones that everyone else didn’t get.

            It was just like the other time a few weeks ago when Harry heard the Slytherins laughing and speaking in hilarious voices, another inside joke that no one else understood.

            Harry knew there must have been a new one while he was trying to mix a new potion in class…

            Snape was walking around in between the walkways, scanning into the cauldrons, almost waiting to correct someone. Snape was, surprisingly, at the Slytherin’s side of the classroom.

             _But, it isn’t like he i_ _s going to say anything there_ , Harry thought.

            That is, unless someone was talking.

            “Mr. Nott, there is no need to help Mr. Zabini,” Snape commented.

            Theodore stopped mid-motion as he was caught red-handed and he glanced apologetically at Blaise. The latter rolled his eyes, yet he didn’t seem too bothered that his help was taken away…

            “This assignment is a measure of skill to see how far each person is, not how far the best student is,” Snape finished.

            _Had Snape ever called Blaise out before?_ Harry asked himself.

            “Oh, sorry, Snap,” Theodore said, then his eyes widened as he realized he called Snape Snap, and he rushed to correct himself “I mean Snape. Professor Snape, sorry.”

            The Professor looked down at Theodore Nott with eyes of suspicion.

            “I only have one name, Mr. Nott, remember to use it,” the Snape snapped.

            Instantly there were a few rounds of giggles amongst the Slytherins as Snape began to continue his routine of looking at all the other cauldrons. Harry was surprised to see Draco was chuckling as well.

            Yet, it wasn’t even laughing at Theodore, they were just... _laughing_.

            _What is going on?_ Harry thought as he glanced at Hermione and Ron, who both appeared just as confused as he was. His eyes found the rest of the Gryffindors and they all were unnerved by the normally serious house giggling.

            It was Melody who seemed to be the only smiling Gryffindor.

 

            “I am going to spend the Christmas break at Camp Half-Blood, what are you going to do, Will?” Nico asked.

            This was in his mind right after he had left the son of Apollo during Thanksgiving: when would the next break be and what they were going to do during that time.

            “Uh,” Will started to look to the ceiling, tapping a pen to his chin, “I haven’t thought that far ahead honestly.”

            Nico frowned.

            “Christmas is next week, assuming that you celebrate that,” Nico deadpanned.

            “You don’t know how much time I have left to figure it out, could be more since I could work later... Abd what if I don’t celebrate Christmas?” Will replied, trying to sound offended, “Okay, you’re right, I do celebrate it. Somewhat. I just like getting presents and eating food. And yes, I know that I should probably figure out what’s going on with that break, but I’m tired and don’t want to do anything."

             Will slouched.

             “Old people are surprisingly tiring… And besides, it will probably work out, just like when you came with the Parthenos and we stopped the Romans from hurting the camp too much.”

             Will smirked as Nico rolled his eyes.

             “You nearly died, the only reason those monsters, especially the Lycanthropes, didn’t kill you as you ran was because I had to run after them and kill them myself,” Nico retorted, yet he began to smile.

            “No!” Will pouted, looking vaguely insulted, “It wasn’t just you that did stuff, remember my whistle? Do you not remember it? My awful ultrasonic whistle?”

            “No, no, of course, I remember it,” Nico started, “I remember-”

            “You don’t remember it?” Will continued.

            _What? Didn’t he just hear- oh._

            Nico noticed the other demigod was smirking.

            “Do you need me to do it?” Will asked, “Or rather, _perform_ it for you?”

            “What? No-” the son of Hades rushed to say, “No, I don’t need you to-”

            “Do you think the sound could travel through the Iris Message, the whole ear-piercing part?” Will questioned fakely.

            Nico leaned forward into the message, trying not to laugh as he thought of the whole school waking up at the sound, wondering who could have possibly done it, “No! No, no, no, I think I am fine! Everyone in this castle would be fine if you didn’t. Okay, you know what? You definitely did something that day, you’re right...”

            Just as Nico finished both of the boys burst into laughter.

            “But,” Nico tried to say through the lasting giggles, “That doesn’t answer my question of what you are doing during the holiday break.”

 

              Will had finally answered the question and Nico was only thinking about that as he walked to the meeting with the Ares twins. He was even thinking about possibly having Will over near the start of the break, after the classes had ended, after everyone had left or gone to the train, leaving Hogwarts empty enough so that no one would notice if Will had come…

              Nico knew that Will was already dying to see the magical school.

              So, naturally, that was the first thing the son of Hades told them. Well, except the whole inviting Will part, that might worry them, plus… it wasn’t like they needed to know.

              “Well, I expect you are having a better time than Marvus,” Melody said, smiling at Nico as they were on top of the Astronomy tower, “With all the new jokes and plans to see Will again during Christmas. Marvus has been complaining about Zacharias all day… Well, all I can say is that Zacharias is especially annoying during DA meetings now...”

             “Ugh, it isn’t just the DA meetings where Zacharias seems to love being a total twit! He’s like that at Quidditch too!” Marvus complained as he laid down, “Ever since you two came to see me during practice it seems like he’s trying to undermine me in everything that I do!”

             Marvus frowned and began to mutter.

             “He doesn’t even know anything about what a Beater is supposed to do and he still insists on telling me what to do.”

             “Well, the rest of the team doesn’t listen to him, right?” Melody asked, smirking.

             Nico thought back to when they did come during the Hufflepuff Quidditch practice. It seemed like everyone had pushed off or ignored what Zacharias said. In fact, some just treated his questions and suspicions with only laughter.

             “Yeah,” Marvus mumbled, “But it’s still annoying. The only solace I even have is shutting his terrible suggestions down. He’s just like ‘oh you aren’t supposed to use the bat like that, and well I think you should be over there’ and I’m like ‘sure I could be there and just let the Bludger hit Herbert if you want, yeah, that’s fine.’”

             Melody instantly laughed and even Nico smiled.

             Marvus rolled his eyes, as if still there arguing with Zacharias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheh, what have Tracey done now???? And Melody? Crazy man, just crazy.


	33. Sometimes You Find Out Things And… Huh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron isn't bad, he is just a possessive asshole, ahah. Nah, no he isn't, he just needed to calm down and now he has :)  
> yeah, happy holidays peeps! Have a good one! And this chapter!
> 
> Edited: 8/15/2018

              Harry went to the Room of Requirement early… and so did Melody. She wanted to practice before anyone else came, so she immediately pounced on Harry when he said he was going to leave Ron and Hermione.

              It would have been fine that she came if not for the decorations all over. Baubles of Harry’s face were strung all over the room and there was a rather large banner saying HAVE A VERY HARRY CHRISTMAS in the middle. 

              Melody’s face immediately lit up at the horrible scene.

              “Harry, who did this?” she asked in awe, holding one of the baubles in her hand, then letting it hang as she admired the rest of the decorations.

              “Dobby the House-Elf,” Harry replied as he tried to take everything down, grabbing all of the baubles one by one.

              “Aww, don’t take them all down... it’s so funny,” Melody whined as she watched Harry.

              “You wouldn’t want something like this, with your face everywhere and everything,” Harry replied, not stopping as his hands held all of the baubles.

              “I like my face enough for it to be everywhere,” Melody said, then she frowned, “But, I don’t think my name could be used in such a great pun like that. Dobby did a good job.”

              Harry continued and she sighed. Thankfully Melody began to help him take everything down. Melody took all of the baubles from Harry and was just about to put them in the corner of the room just when Luna Lovegood walked in with a dreamy look on her face. Luna smiled and nodded in greeting to Melody, but stopped as she looked at Harry.

              “Mistletoe,” Luna said, pointing to the white berries over Harry’s head.

              Harry immediately jumped away from them.

              “Wait,” Melody suddenly interested in what was going on until she saw the white berries, “that’s mistletoe? Why did I think they were red this whole time?”

              Melody appeared very upset that she didn’t know.

              “You must be thinking of another plant,” Luna said to Melody, yet turned to Harry, “Good thinking of moving away, nargles often infest mistletoe.”

              “What are nargles?” Melody questioned.

               _Melody!_ Harry thought and Luna instantly brightened.

              “Well, they’re little creatures that…”

              Harry started to edge away from their conversation and ran into… Angelina, Katie, and Alicia.

 

              Nico had his work out in front of him in the common room… yet he wasn’t working. Earlier that day he had been talking to everyone he knew in the Slytherin house about when they’d be leaving, not only to say goodbye to them before they did leave, but to figure out the best time to have Will come.

              That was when the son of Hades realized that Theodore was one of his roommates… Yet, he never did get to know the other two. He just never went in there unless he was getting dress or sleeping, he just never saw them! Gods, Nico didn’t even know their _names_.

               _Maybe after the break I can try, that would be nice, even if they are terrible…_

              It was the perfect place to think about what he was going to do, even if the common room did have a few other younger students giggling and playing cards and some louder, older student singing in the background.

              Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent weren’t there since… Actually, Nico didn’t really know. All he knew was that they were there and the next moment they told him they had to do something… Could be packing since they didn’t want to do it later… And Pansy was probably doing homework, she had been taking so much time to help Nico with spells that she probably wasn’t going to try to finish the multiple essays that were due.

              Suddenly someone sat down next to him, Nico quickly looked over, glaring at the newcomer to try to scare them off when he realized it was...

               _Oh, Pansy._

              “Hello,” Nico said, his glare dropped.

              Pansy frowned.

              “Why were you glaring? Who else would have sat here-” Pansy said, puzzled, and then she stopped, “You know what? I don’t care, I didn’t come here to talk about whatever just happened, I am here to tell you why I hated how the author included the little girl.”

             _Oh._

              The son of Hades looked at her and he noticed she looked a little uncomfortable. Her posture was rigid and she seemed to be more closed off than usual.

              “Uh,” Nico watched as she tried relaxed herself, “You don’t have to.”

              “But I want to,” She replied sternly and Nico quieted.

              Pansy looked ahead and took one final breath, “The little girl reminds me of myself, how she was mentioned, shown, but nothing else. I don’t have a good relationship with my mom, we just never got along and she doesn’t try to amend that or make it work. There is nothing holding our family together except my father.”

              She glanced at him, with no emotion on her face.

              “And he sucks,” Pansy finished.

              Nico stayed silent, but he knew he wanted to say something. Yet, what to say evaded him.

              “You don’t have to say anything, Nico. I just want you to know. And I wanted you to know… so you get me more. So you get why I do some things certain ways,” Pansy said slowly, “And you probably aren’t used to this, but once you’re a Slytherin, you’re a Slytherin for life.”

              Pansy turned to him.

              “When your in this house it’s hard to make friends with the other houses, so Slytherins stick together. I want you to know me better so you don’t have to be scared to tell me if you need help,” Pansy's eyes locked onto Nico’s, “We will always be here for you because you are one of us and, even if we don’t fully understand, we can try.”

              Nico was speechless.

               _How… My gods, why doe she do... this? How could she do some weird things and then say something as... as reassuring? Nice? What did I do to deserve this kindness?_

              The son of Hades tried to process what she was saying and he realized that he hasn’t responded for a while.

             _Right, about what she said before, about the child and her parents._

              “Thanks, for telling me all of that, Pansy, and…”

              Nico suddenly thought of how he had tried to prove himself to his father… things are _so_ different than what it once was. He actually has a relationship with Hades, a _positive_ one… And he was so much happier now.

              _Even if I was in a different place._

_Well, being here wasn’t that bad. Not that bad anymore..._

              “I have never been in your situation, not completely, but what I do know is that parents suck sometimes, for everyone,” Nico continued, “But, if they suck that much you can always choose another family.”

              Pansy rolled her eyes.

              “I know that, silly,” she said as she began to smile, “Why do you think I was saying just a few seconds ago?”

 

              Angelina, Katie, and Alicia had told Harry that Ginny was the new Seeker and they got some new players in place of the Weasley twins... Though the new Beaters weren’t that smart. Thus, not as good.

              When the meeting started, Harry decided it was going to reviewing day, which not everyone agreed was good (aka Zacharias, but he is never happy, so who cares) and they spent the whole time switching between the Impediment Jinx and the Stunning spell.

              And then the meeting was done.

               _Everyone’s i_ _mproved so much_ , Harry thought as he watched Dumbledore’s Army students now making their way to exit.

              They were especially excited when he told them he would teach the Patronus Charm after the break.

              As Harry looked around the room, he noticed Cho saying goodbye to her friend, Marietta, and then she walked over to the board.

              Alone.

              Harry felt his heart soar.

              But then he heard a sniff from Cho.

              Harry walked awkwardly to her and then he saw tears falling down her face.

              “What’s up?” he asked feebly.

              Cho shook her head and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. “I’m — sorry,” she said thickly. “I suppose... it’s just... learning all this stuff... It just makes me... wonder whether... if _he’d_ known it all... maybe he’d still be alive....”

              Harry felt his heart sink low in his chest.

              _I should have known that she wanted to talk about Cedric..._

              Yet, just as he was about to say something, they both heard something hit the floor.

              Harry and Cho turned to see books littering the marble, all the way up near the exit. And there, at the door, both of them saw Melody rushing out of the Room of Requirement.

 

              After Harry walked back to the common room in shock, his mind reeling from what happened.

              When Melody left, even if Cho and Harry were confused and surprised to see that she was still there in the first place, or at least Harry was, Cho kissed Harry. She actually kissed him. Er, she was crying, but at least she kissed him!

              Afterward, he went to tell Hermione and Ron. For some reason, Melody wasn’t in the common room.

              There was quite a bit of time taken as Hermione explained to Harry why Cho could have been crying. Why and what Cho must have been feeling. During that time Hermione also Hermione informed Harry that Cho was crying all the time.

              Then Hermione had asked Harry if he was going to see Cho again, which he obviously would! D.A. meetings couldn’t be run without him, yet Harry could tell from Hermione’s face that that wasn’t the answer she was looking for.

              Ron said Harry doesn’t have to if he didn’t want to, yet...

              Hermione pointed out that he had liked Cho Chang for so long… Harry agreed, but…

              Harry wanted to be with Cho, but it wasn't like before. What Harry had always imagined with Cho would be better. Harry had always imagined seeing her happier, happier because she was with him, not her crying on his shoulder about Cedric.

              About how Cedric was dead.

              “But, right before we did kiss Melody ran out,” Harry said, frowning, changing the topic.

              He felt weird that he didn’t remember that part just yet, but he got so caught up in seeing and kissing Cho.

               _I wonder why Melody was even there at that time, was she waiting for something?_

              “She probably didn’t want to see you two kiss,” Hermione said knowingly, pausing her quill over a long parchment.

              “What?” Ron replied, but then stopped, “I can see how no one wants to see others snogging, but you are saying that as if she didn’t want to see them, specifically, kissing each other.”

              Hermione smiled.  

              “Yeah, Ron, I am glad you caught that. Well, from you two said about Trelawney's prophecy from the crystal ball. Of course, it is probably totally bogus, but from Melody's reaction, it could have been true. You two said that it hinted that Melody had blossoming love,” Hermione looked over to Harry, “Melody never leaves us alone, but more so with Harry. She might like you.”

              Ron let out a disgusted sound and even Harry cringed.

              “What, no,” Harry said, shaking his head, “I don’t think-”

              Hermione sighed.

              “That’s why I wasn’t all too worried about the secret that she had because I already assumed it was that.”

              Harry still frowned at the thought of that.

              “Hey, what is that long letter for?” Ron asked Hermione, changing the topic.

              Harry was thankful for a moment. That is, until he heard the answer. 

              “Viktor.”

              “ _Krum?_ ”

              “Yes, what other Viktor do we know?” Hermione replied.

              Ron appeared very disgruntled, but suddenly stopped. It looked like he was trying very hard to push down his questions and slight annoyance. Harry’s eyes narrowed at Ron.

               _What is he doing?_

              “Well, you- you’re,” Ron looked and sounded as if he was forcibly trying very hard to not choke on his words, even Hermione finally began to look at him with concern, “you’re a good, er, _friend_ , for,” Ron coughed, “up-updating him on what is going on, er, in your life.”

              Hermione’s expression changed from concern to disbelief.

              Harry remembered Melody’s words…

              _Possessive asshole for five seconds._

              “Thanks,” Hermione said, looking down at the parchment, blushing and smiling.

               _She didn’t correct him… Huh, Viktor is just a friend after all,_ Harry thought as he glanced over to Ron, who must have just thought that same thing. Ron smiled and appeared very, very happy. 

 

              “Well, I was thinking,” Nico tapped the marble floor of the boy’s bathroom, his eyes turned away from Will in thought, “that if nothing changes, that maybe, just maybe, I can show you Hogwarts… Before we go back to the United States to celebrate the holidays.”

              The son of Hades looked up to see Will beaming.

              “But, that is only if nothing changes,” Nico repeated.

              Will frowned.

              “If nothing changes?” Will parrated back.

              The son of Hades nodded.

              “If everyone goes home when I think they will and the teachers are as relaxed as they are now. If that all happens, I don’t think they would notice if there was some new person in the castle,” Nico explained.

              He glanced hesitantly at Will. The son of Apollo still appeared excited, even if he was questioning the offer.

              “I am only bringing this up because if it could happen, I don’t want to spring it on you… but, then again, it could very well not happen,” Nico continued.

              Will nodded, “So, this isn’t set in stone, but an idea?”

              “Yeah,” Nico answered.

             _Now that he said that… Maybe I shouldn’t have told him. This might only be getting his hopes up and then I might have to crush it, ugh, this was a bad idea…_

              “It’s okay if I can’t, don’t worry about it. I won’t blame you or anything, it’s not like you didn’t warn me,” Will said, grinning.

              Nico smiled at the other boy’s reassurance.

              “Okay, good… I just don’t want to bring you here if something is amuck. I want to take any risks,” Nico added.

              The son of Hades turned the skull ring on his finger as he thought.

               _Yeah, too risky if something happens. I can’t let anything happen to Will…_

              “Aww, you care about me?” Will suddenly said, putting his hand over his heart.

              Nico was a bit shocked before he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

              “You know what, maybe I don’t anymore,” Nico replied sarcastically.

              Will huffed.

              “Well, that sucks, because I care about you too, Death Boy.”

              Nico felt his cheeks redden and Will began to laugh.

             _He is doing this on purpose, my gods, I bet he is… augh..._

_What if he means it? I mean, he could, but to find out if he means it the way I want it to mean, okay that thought isn’t working out..._

_It is too late to think about this._

              “I am gonna go,” Nico said and Will instantly stopped and pouted.

              “Okay,” Will reluctantly replied as he leaned on his elbow, “Sleep well.”

 

              “It was the most terrible thing, I was waiting for Harry, but I got bored, so I started reading, and then,” Melody’s eyes widened in horror as she remembered and her hands cupped her face, “I started to hear them talk to each and then it get really awkward when I realized that Cho was trying to make a move on Harry… I think?” Melody questioned, “Like, she wanted to be alone with him and she was crying? I didn’t know what was going on, but I left immediately.”

              Nico nodded and Marvus just began to grin.

              They were sitting down at the top of the Astronomy Tower and Melody immediately began to tell them what happened since she called the group to meet earlier.

              “But, you seem more, I don’t know,” Marvus started to say, gesturing with his hands, “Off… Is there something else other than being the uncomfortable third wheel?”

              Melody frowned.

              “I just… Cho brought up Cedric… I mean, she is allowed to, she was his girlfriend, but… then she was crying and Harry is just an emotionless sack of ‘I'm only gonna feel angry and confused’,” Melody finished blankly.

              “At least at that moment,” Marvus added in.

              Melody nodded.

              “You got me there, at least at that moment… only right now is he an emotionless sack of ‘I am only gonna feel angry and confused,’ _at this moment_ ,” Melody pointed at Marvus as if asking him if she got that summary right.

              “Well…” Nico started.

               _Uh, it is kind of weird to dumb down what Harry is feeling down to that._

              “He is probably trying to get away from what happened to Cedric too… Wants to feel nothing so he just avoids what happened last year,” the son of Hades concluded.

              The twins glanced at each other.

              “So… Cho and Harry… whatever they are going for isn’t going to work out, huh?” Marvus questioned.

              Marvus looked to Melody and together, their intense brown eyes found Nico.

              The son of Hades slowly shook his head.

              “I don’t know, but... What I do know is the start isn’t very good.”

 

              Nico felt himself wander through dreams, bored.

              The demigod had been doing this for awhile, going into the dreamscape and sometime looking into what others were doing since he didn’t want to bother making his own… Sure, it was more fun to make his own, but every once in a while they would turn south. Sometimes Nico's dreams turned into nightmares of when he was trapped in a large jar or other annoying and terrible memories…

              And when he was tired of that, he would just relax and not do anything.

              It was boring, but hey, it was safe.

              At the moment he was spying a rather silly dream, he couldn’t tell who’s it was just yet, just that it had Harry, Hermione, and Cho Chang in it. At the moment, it looked like Harry was getting upset that Hermione suggested giving Cho his Firebolt, whatever that was, since he couldn’t give her a million chocolate frogs. And then Harry was getting upset because Umbridge had his Firebolt, so he couldn’t do that.

               _Oh, wait, this is Harry’s isn’t it?_ Nico thought.

              And then the dream changed.

              Nico blinked and leaned closer.

              Whatever Harry was seeing it from, the animal was slithering on the floor, it’s vision unnatural vibrant and strange.

              A corridor seemed empty, but it wasn’t… there was a man. He had red hair and was sleeping...

 

              “Hermione, Hermione!” Melody shook Hermione awake.

              _What? What is she bothering me about now?_ The witch thought as she started to blink and try to wake up.

              “What,” Hermione yawned, looking around and noticed that it was still dark, “What time is it?”

              “I don’t know, but someone was screaming,” Melody replied, “Something is happening.”

              _What? Wouldn’t I hear it?_

              Suddenly she could hear muffled and panicked voices through the walls. Hermione found herself jolting suddenly awake.

               _That is Ron’s voice._

              Hermione sat up to notice none of the other girls were awake, mostly just stirring in their sleep.

              “Let’s go to the common room,” Hermione ordered as she got out of bed, “If they don’t come out there we can go into their rooms and see what is happening.”

              Hermione immediately set off and Melody ran after her. As the two girls hurried down the stairs Hermione heard someone, or some people, going down the stairs of the boy’s dormitories. Hermione suddenly stopped half way down the staircase.

              “Why did you stop?” Melody whispered.

              Hermione didn’t immediately respond as she noticed McGonagall ushering Ron and Harry down the stairs.

               _They’re okay_ , Hermione thought as she sighed in relief.

              “McGonagall will only tell us to go back to bed,” Hermione answered, her eyes glued onto the passing figures as they neared closer to the exit, “But, it’s fine. We know they’re safe, so whatever happened, it wasn’t that dramatic... Harry and Ron will tell us tomorrow morning what it was...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noooo guysysysusuysysus oh , what has happened now :O  
> Stuff! So much stuff! Whoah! Omg!  
> P.S. No Melody doesn't like Harry, Hermione is just assuming stuff. I just added that because, dang, there has to be something to make Hermione trust Melody so much.  
> Oh, god, this is all over the place, all these chapters. Okay, you know what, I'll just explain stuff later and I think you all will be fine.  
> Oh and, bad news, all my nanowrimo writing has been updated so the chapters might come later than it has been... like maybe no weekend updates? Idk, I guess I'll get to that when I get to it.


	34. So What Happened? Like, I Need to Know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH A CHAPTER!
> 
> Edited: 8/15/2018

              Melody was only more anxious the next day, which put Hermione on the edge. Ron wasn’t there the next day to tell them what happened and neither was Harry. In fact, all of the Weasleys were gone.

              And Melody was driving Hermione crazy.

              It wasn’t that Melody’s cheeriness disappeared in worry, no, instead it was magnified and made her more obnoxious than ever.

              “Hermione, what do you think? What do you think happened? You’re the only one close enough and smart enough to have a real idea. Oh, gods, it is so weird without them here, I’m even missing Ron!” Melody said as she walked next to Hermione.

               _She keeps asking me what do I think, what do I think, Arugh! And what I could think of, it isn’t like I could tell her! She doesn’t know about Sirius, she doesn’t know that Harry’s scar hurts, or that sometimes Harry feels Voldemort’s feelings. No one else does! What would they think if they hadn’t been with Harry for as long as Ron and I have?_

             But, in truth, Hermione couldn’t think of what had happened.

             She had theories, but that was it.

_Maybe something involving the Weasley family, like someone got hurt, but how could Harry be involved?_

             She couldn’t figure out how Harry could go into that theory and all she was hoping was that there would be a letter to hopefully explain what happened…

              _Yet, they wouldn’t want to send a letter, not when Umbridge was going through all the mail…_

              _What happened to them... I do miss them- Oh, what happened, what if it's bad?!_

             “No, I have told you a thousand times and I am going to tell you again, I have no idea where they are or what happened, can you please stop asking me!” Hermione snapped.

             Melody stopped, appearing suddenly very sad, her gaze going to the ground as she pouted. Hermione instantly regretted what she did.

              _Wait, no, ugh-_

             And then Melody brightened.

             “Then I know who we should ask,” Melody exclaimed, putting her pointer finger up, “Dumbledore! Before class!”

             “But we only have half an hour before- MELODY!”

 

              Nico looked around the Great Hall, scanning to find some _certain_ people who should be sitting around just about now…

              He needed to tell Melody or Marvus about his dream he had last night… Nico was sure what happened wasn’t normal and the fact that it was Harry’s dream doubled its importance, yet...

              The only one he could spy was Marvus. Melody, Hermione, and the rest of the normal Golden Trio were gone. Yet, once Nico began searching through the Gryffindor table he began to realize the rest of the Weasleys, aka the younger sister and the twins, were absent as well.

               _Maybe the man in the dream is related to them, the Weasleys, there can’t be too many redheads around here. Huh, now that I think about it, where are other redheads? Why is there only one family that contains basically all of the redheads here?_

              Nico thought back to Umbridge. The whole Slytherin house was already talking about how enraged she was.

              Not only was Umbridge incredibly angry, but for some reason, she had made sure that no student was going to leave. Therefore, she made life extra hard for students, and everyone in general, once more.

              A temporary rule was issued in the morning that no student should be allowed out of the castle, or even out of a professor’s vision, without her permission. Nico rolled his eyes when he heard the announcement that ‘all the students are to be in their common rooms or classrooms.’ It also mentioned that it shouldn't be too hard since everyone should be _studying_.

              _And it was all probably because Harry and the Weasleys left… somehow. And for some reason._

              There would be no way for Will to come to Hogwarts now.

              Nico doubted that he himself would be able to escape for a few moments to get the son of Apollo, let alone walk around with the Will in the castle. No, Nico wasn’t going to risk something happening to Will like that, no matter how much he knew the other boy wanted to see the school.

               _Where is everyone?_ The demigod thought frustratingly to himself as the spot in the Gryffindor table remained empty.

              “Nico, are you alright?” Tracey suddenly asked.

              The demigod blinked and glanced away from the vacant spot.

            _I guess I am just going to talk to Marvus then._

              “Yeah,” Nico finally said, “I’m fine.”

 

              “Oh, Umbridge is so pissed,” Melody commented, grinning wildly.

              Hermione and Melody watched from behind the corner of the hallway as the Umbridge came out of Dumbledore’s office stairs, her face bright red with anger, her heels clinking rather hard on the marble floor as she stomped away.

              All of the students swerved out of her way, surprised, but mostly annoyed.

              “She’s angry that Dumbledore let Harry and Ron go… as well as the rest of the Weasleys,” Hermione stated as she watched her pink robes disappear within the crowds of the students.

              “Aww, awesome, I like to see her not having a good day,” Melody said, then her smile widened as she noticed the hallways began to become empty, “Now time to go see why Dumbledore let them go.”

              Melody sprinted over and then ran up the staircase.

              “Wait!” Hermione called after her, but realizing that Melody wasn’t going to slow down she quickly rushed to follow the other Gryffindor.

              “Do you even know the password,” Hermione panted as she caught up.

              Melody was standing in front of the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. Then Melody looked behind and at Hermione, smiling mischievously.

              “Yep, I heard one of the other teachers say it a couple days ago,” Melody answered and the faced the gargoyle, “Fizzing Whizbee.”

              Instantly the stone gargoyle leaped out of the way and Melody grinned at Hermione. In excitement, Melody went forward, grabbing the door.

              “Uh, wait!” Hermione yelled, looking around the hallways, then followed the other girl.

              Melody only stopped and then she looked at Hermione once more. She waited, as if waiting for Hermione to give the final say for her to knock. Hermione frowned.

              _It's the only way._

 

             “You okay?” Marvus asked as they walked down to find an empty classroom.

             “Yeah, I’m fine,” Nico replied as he stared ahead.

             Nico noticed the crowd of students had thinned out tremendously, to the point where there was no one in the hallways. Together the two boys were looking for a place to practice some spells.

             The demigod pointed to a open door…And it was empty as well.

              _Thank the gods, I was getting tired._

             It wasn’t like they were walking too far… Okay, they were, not only so that Umbridge wouldn’t find them, but the other teachers as well. Nico had hidden that he didn’t know much magic to them and he didn’t want to change that fact today.

             “No, you’re not, you’re pouty,” Marvus replied as they both entered the classroom. “Even as you answered my question you pouted.”

              _No… no, I didn’t._

             Nico scowled at Marvus.

             “Okay, whatever,” Marvus said, lifting up his hands as if in surrender, yet quickly put one back down onto his cane, “You can talk to me when you want to… Uh, we should start with something from the D.A… I want you to Stun me.”

             “What?” Nico said.

           _I thought they just did that to wooden dummies? Isn’t that supposed to hurt?_

             Marvus groaned in annoyance.

             “No one wanted to stun me in D.A. either. Everyone kept on volunteering to take my place! Ugh, it isn’t like I am some porcelain doll,” Marvus whined as he walked closer to the son of Hades, “Plus, I wanna know what it feels like.”

             “Why do you wanna know what it feels like?” Nico said, shaking his head.

              _What is with these children of Ares?_

             Marvus rolled his eyes.

             “Because I just wanna! I’m curious! Doooooo iiiiiit!” Marvus ordered.

             Nico sighed as he glared at Marvus.

             Then Nico quickly rose his wand at the other boy, “ _Stupify!_ ”

             A blue flash of light raced at Marvus and hit him right in the chest and…

             Nothing happened.

             The blue sparks bounced off of Marvus like he had some glitter repellent.

             Nico looked at his wand, trying to figure out if it was broken. Marvus glanced down to see if his robes were affected and surprisingly they weren't either.

             Marvus glanced up at the other boy.

             “It looked like you did it right,” Mavrus said, shrugging.

             “NICO!”

             The two demigods noticed Tracey, Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent in the doorway, all looking at the son of Hades. There was quite a bit of snow all over Pansy’s black robes and she seemed a little more angry than usual, but Daphne, on the other hand, seemed only more excited.

             “Nico, I thought we knew your voice, how are you? What are you doing?” Daphne said, prancing through the doorway. Yet, just she saw Marvus, she stopped.

             “Uh, I’m good,” Nico said, glancing between Marvus and Daphne, “Oh, this is Marvus, the other transfer.”

             Marvus waved, yet Daphne couldn’t quite respond yet.

             “Hello,” Daphne finally said and by then the other girls had walked next to her.

             “Yeah, we know who he is, we did pay attention during the ceremony,” Pansy grumbled, then she looked over to Nico, “We came over because Snape wanted me find you… Yeah, he is surprisingly following that rule… Ugh, he normally wouldn't follow it, but I think Snape must be annoyed that people are calling him by the wrong name and he is taking it out on us,” she sighed, “I really hope he doesn’t ask the prefects what’s going on with that mess.”

             Nico nodded, frowning.

             Marvus suddenly gasped.

             The other girls paused what they were doing and looked at Marvus weird, even Nico was wondering what he was shocked about.

             The son of Ares walked closer to Pansy and held the pink pin Pansy was wearing.

             “I really like your pin,” Marvus said, entranced by the accessory, but once he realized he went into her personal space he backed off, “Sorry. I just… It’s really nice, how did you make it?”

             Pansy was stunned.

             “Uh, I can show you, if you want.”

 

              In Dumbledore’s office was the large phoenix right behind the door. Silver instruments cluttered over a large desk and there were so many portraits of the past headmasters and headmistresses, some sleeping, some looking very angry, and some finally noticing the newcomers in the room.

             “So,” Melody looked over to Hermione then to Dumbledore, “We were wondering what happened to Harry and Ron… and, well, all the rest of the Weasleys too. Are they alright?”

             Dumbledore smiled.

             “Yes, of course they are, they just wanted to leave to celebrate the holidays early.”

             Melody frowned.

             “But what happened yesterday?” Melody asked.

             “What do you mean what happened yesterday?” Dumbledore said, some innocence in his face.

             He quickly glanced at Hermione and then back to Melody. Hermione looked at the Headmaster with slight confusion.

              _Why did he just..._

             Hermione’s eyes suddenly widened.

_Maybe he only wants to talk to me about what happened._

             “Me and Hermione _saw_ McGonagall taking Ron and Harry out of the dormitories and the common room,” Melody said, eyeing Dumbledore suspiciously, “There was some yelling too, just before that.”

             Dumbledore looked at Melody, interested in what she had to say, and he pushed up his spectacles on his face.

             “Really? I haven’t had any other students tell me that… Some yelling… You must have very good ears.”

             Melody merely blinked at the comment.

             “I guess I do, but that,” Melody sighed, “That is not the point. What happened?”

             The other girl was sounding more annoyed and Hermione started to feel uncomfortable, shifting her feet on the marble.

             She wasn’t used to anyone talking to Dumbledore like that.

             The headmaster smiled, but Hermione noticed something was off about it.

             “I am sorry, but I can’t disclose anything, you know how rules are… Hermione, I need to talk to you privately,” the wizard spoke, all of his attention turning to the other witch.

             Melody’s face distorted into frustration and Hermione notice just as Melody turned her back from Dumbledore the wizard put a finger over his mouth. Hermione tried to register what the gesture meant just as Melody huffed.

             “Melody, I’ll catch up with you later,” Hermione said, her eyes darting back to see Dumbledore beginning to walk over to his desk and Melody, who was still very annoyed.

              Melody very much didn’t look like she wanted to leave.

            _She doesn’t want to leave without knowing what happened, but Dumbledore is obviously not going to tell her… And then if she doesn't leave, I won’t know because he only wants to tell_ me _..._

             “Melody,” Hermione whispered, immediately getting the other Gryffindor’s attention, “Can you please go to class and tell Professor Binns that I'll be late.”

             Melody frowned.

             “Binns barely notices or _knows_ anyone’s name and you guys have been here for _years_. I doubt he’ll even notice you coming in late,” Melody whispered back, giving Dumbledore the stink eye as he focused on parchments on his desk.

             “Please,” Hermione pleaded.

             The anger faded from Melody’s face and she looked down at the marble, defeated.

              _Oh, thank Merlin._

             “Okay, I will,” Melody replied dejectedly and she glanced once to Dumbledore, who smiled back at her as he was sitting at his desk.

             Melody tried to smile back at him, yet it was obvious she wasn’t happy with him. Then, Melody made her way to the door.

             And left.

             Just a few moments after they could hear her footsteps disappear down the hallway, Dumbledore turned toward Hermione.

             “This is going to be short, but if you want, you may take a seat. I didn’t want to tell Melody what happened because I believe only you should know… Harry and Ron were allowed to leave because…”

 

             “Will, I don’t think it would be a good idea for you to come,” Nico said solemnly.

             The whole day the news had been dragging the demigod and now to finally say it out loud only made him feel more like a weight sinking deeper into the sand.

             “Something happened… And now the students are being watched and not allowed to leave early. We even had to move forward the meeting with Melody and Marvus because we feared it would be too hard to make it the normal time to our normal place,” the son of Hades continued.

             Nico wanted Will to know that he wasn’t saying that he couldn’t come because of something dumb… but as Nico explained, he realized Will didn’t need all of the extra information.

             The son of Apollo would have taken what he said without the need of explanation.

             _I shouldn’t have said what I did before… and_ _the explanation sounded like a bit thread of excuses..._

             At that thought, Nico felt himself sink deeper into the marble and he frowned.

             “It’s alright,” Will said, “You told me that could happen.”

             Nico finally glanced over to the blonde in the Iris Message. Will looked normal, not as excited as he could be… but still happy.

             “I could see everything later when it’s easier. Plus, that would only make the experience more fun without you and me worrying if the teachers could find me,” Will smiled.

             Nico feels some of the weight on him disappear and he grinned at the other boy.

             “Yeah… You’re right… and in a few days, I’ll see you anyway. It’ll be fun to finally not be around Melody and Marvus so much...”

 

              “So, you don’t know why Harry and the rest of the Weasley family are gone either?” Nico asked.

              Melody groaned.

              “Yes!” she said in defeat, “And Dumbledore wasn’t any help! He just wanted to talk to Hermione the whole time!”

              “Uh, I know this might seem bad, but I don’t think anything, uh, bad, could happen to Harry… right?” Marvus looked to the others and then his eyes widened, “Actually, I’m sure I’m right! Harry is probably with the people that brought him to school. People he trusts and cares for him.”

              “What?” Melody whined, “What does that mean? How is that supposed to make me feel better?”

              Nico finally got what the Hufflepuff was saying.

              “We didn’t bring him to school, other people did,” the son of Hades turned to Melody, “He’s probably with them. You said that Dumbledore didn’t tell you what happened to them and everyone knows that Dumbledore is like a second father to Harry. Dumbledore was probably protecting Harry then, I doubt that he’d stop now.”

              Melody appeared as if she was going to say something, but then the words were caught in her throat.

              “Uh. Oh, yeah that makes sense,” she said.

              Marvus turned to Nico.

              “You know, hanging out with Pansy and all your other friends was pretty nice today. I like them, they seem like a good crowd for you.”

 

             Nico was once again, bored, and not going to try to dream after having yet another nightmare.

             He stared at some of the other dreams, not taking in what was there, but just… staring. Wishing for the night to pass.

             Suddenly the surroundings around himself changed.

             “Dad?” Nico said as he found himself in an unfamiliar place.

             It could have only been Hades to change the Dreamscape for Nico. No other god, not even the god of sleep himself, Hypnos, bothered the son of Hades during his sleep.

             And the gods always like to show the demigods visions of something important or what was happening somewhere else.

             Nico assumed this must have been one of those times and he immediately began to look around the new surroundings, which appeared to be a room. There was a large red and orange bird next to a door. Nico walked over to a desk to see sparkly silver instruments cluttered over a desk and sleeping portraits covering most of the wall.

             “Watch,” Hades’s voice rang in Nico’s mind.

             Just before he was about to ask more what was going on her turned to see McGonagall on the other side of the room.

_She’s here? Where am I? At Hogwarts?_

             “I told you how the Jones twins and Mr. di Angelo were doing in class, which was fine for their ages. They have started to make some friends, Miss Jones not as much as she has attached herself to Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter. Nothing had changed since a few weeks ago when you asked me then,” McGonagall said and she moved closer to Dumbledore.

             “I didn’t question you then, but I am going to question you now: Why are you investigating the transfers?” McGonagall asked.

             The demigod turned to see Dumbledore sitting down on a stool. A stool which Nico hadn't seen since the time Nico was sorted into Slytherin.

             The wizard didn’t look as nice, there wasn’t any extravagant robes or hat. Dumbledore just had strange pajama-like robes on.

             Dumbledore didn’t respond immediately to McGonagall as he was first scanning through a bookcase and finally took out a rather large, ancient one. The spines looked a little worse for wear, about to fall apart any moment. Surprisingly, it didn't as he pulled it out.

             “Yes, I asked you because Hagrid had told me something during November... I wanted to see if it was true for you,” Dumbledore said as he began to flip pages through the book, carefully looking at every page.

             The demigod found himself looking further into the book and noticed that it was much easier to read it.

              _It’s in Ancient Greek_ , Nico thought.

             “Oh,” McGonagall said, now her posture softening, “what did Hagrid say?”

             Dumbledore paused as he stopped filing through the pages.

             “Hagrid said the transfer students made him feel… uncomfortable.”

             Nico’s eyes widened just as McGonagall glanced at Dumbledore weirdly.

             “Uncomfortable, what do he mean by that?”

             “My son,” Hade’s voice rang through the dream, melting all of the other surroundings and Dumbledore and McGonagall into black, “They don’t know now, but even if they do, it will be fine. All will be fine… just be careful.”

             Hades suddenly appeared amongst the black, his pale face in a dramatic contrast to the lack of light, and his purple eyes locked onto Nico.

             “When they do know, there will only questions you do not want to answer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What sucks is that I haven't written the next three chapters... But, of course, I have already written five chapters after that. Ugh, I don't know if I am gonna update twice this weekend, but I am gonna try!  
> Hehe, stuff! I didn't really focus on Harry, but that is because you all know, remember, guess, or look up what is going on from the book. And I just didn't feel like writing that. So, yes, here is what I did want to write. I hope you all like it.


	35. And Finally, The Holidays!!! I Don’t Have Change Every Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is that it is very nice to wear pajamas three days in a row. Plus, school, though nice, is slightly terrible and stressful.
> 
> Edited: 8/15/2018

             “I never thought I’d say this, but thank the gods it's the last day of the term,” Melody said, sighing at the Gryffindor table, pushing some breakfast food around on her plate.

             Hermione nodded.

             Her mind was still processing what Dumbledore had told her the day before. Harry somehow _saw_ Mr. Weasley being hurt by a snake. She was thankful that Harry had, since Dumbledore told her that without it Ron’s father would have died…

             It would be terrible if something happened to Arthur Weasley.

             Yet, it was worrisome. Harry was seeing things in his dreams, things that were real, and that wasn’t normal.

             Hermione had noticed that whenever something abnormal happened, whatever it was it can’t be good.

             Hermione also decided that day that she wasn’t going to go skiing with her parents, instead, she would go to Grimmauld place to spend Christmas with Harry and Ron. It wasn’t that she didn’t like her parents… she just didn’t like skiing. She wasn’t going to tell Ron that, but that was the truth. And Hermione knew she wouldn’t have fun if she was worried about her friends the whole time.

             It was even annoying that she had to stay the rest of the school day… but, even if Dumbledore didn’t tell her to stay until the last, she knew that she would have to.

              _That monster, Umbridge, would only be more enraged if I left early… and with her new rules, it would be impossible to do so._

             Melody’s back suddenly straightened, as if she is trying to look over the tables to see something.

             Hermione stood up and she noticed Nico trying to gesture something at Melody. Melody's face contorted with confusion as she stared at Nico. Then the Slytherin stopped once he had seen Hermione stand up, he glared at her, and then started to talk to the Slytherins around him…

             Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode.

             Hermione found herself unconsciously frowning.

             “Uh, I gotta go talk to someone,” Melody said, faking a smiling.

             “Really?” Hermione asked as she sat down.

             Melody nodded, “Yeah, sorry, see ya in a bit!”

             And without another word, the Melody was out of the bench and slightly running to the entrance of the Great Hall.

 

             “Nico, you should really learn how to shorten your message, it was kinda confusing to get what you were trying to say when you're only mouthing it,” Melody said, frowning at him.

             Marvus nodded.

             “I only knew what you were saying when Melody got up and left,” Marvus added in.

             The son of Hades groaned.

             “Whatever, we can figure out more signals during the break, but since we weren’t going to have a meeting later tonight... You know, because everyone is going to leave, I decided we needed to have one _now_.”

             His dark eyes glanced to both of the twins, pausing for an objection. Instead, they just stared back at him, serious and quiet, waiting for him to continue.

             “I had a vision last night. It was Dumbledore, he was asking McGonagall some things about us,” Nico noticed as one of Melody’s eyebrows quirk up, “Apparently he has begun to ask the around about their experiences with us because of something Hagrid said.”

             Melody instantly groaned and Marvus whined.

             “Was it because of my attitude?” Melody asked, shaking her head, “I swear, if it was just my attitude that fucked everything up I am gonna kill someone.”

             “Language,” Marvus said, rolling his eyes, “We’re almost done with the term, let’s not try to taint any more first year’s innocence.”

             Nico’s mouth fell open in mild shock and slight frustration.

             “You are telling her not to curse when you do it all the time?! And we have something more important than that right now, which is figuring out why Hagrid said something to Dumbledore and how to not appear as suspicious as we are now. I mean, we don't want this whole mission to explode in our face!”

             Despite mild hysteria coming from Nico’s ramble, Marvus just huffed and smiled.

             “Hagrid probably feels that we’re demigods. After all, he is part Giant, and what do demigods kill a lot? Non-humans!” Marvus exclaimed, much like an overtly positive show host, “And humans as well. Can’t forget all the myths and stuff, there were definitely a lot of people hurt.”

             He frowned.

             “Actually, isn’t there just a lot of death in all myths?”

             Nico didn’t answer Marvus as he thought about what the son of Ares said before.

             Hagrid was half Giant, if he feels the instincts from his Giant side then the demigods wouldn’t be able to get around that.

             No matter what they did, the teacher will probably always have those feelings unless one of them befriend him.

             “Maybe… Dumbledore will just forget about all of that happening by the end of the break?” Melody offered to the boys as she shrugged.

              _This mission is slowly falling apart and it's just dandy. Just fine._

_Everything is fine._

              _Whatever… Hades said that it didn’t matter if they found out… we’d only have to answer questions if they ever do. And that won’t be hard._

             Nico took in the air and breathed out slowly.

              _Everything is fine._

            _… And if we really need to address that issue in the future, I have an idea._

 

             “Nico, I need a hug from you before you leave,” Pansy demanded.

             Most of the students were done from their classes at this point. That, or skipping them to pack their belongings and leave early. Luckily, Nico has already done the packing part… now he was just waiting to see the last of everyone before he too, will leave.

             The son of Hades smiled at her.

             “You could just say please,” he replied with some attitude, but then he hugged Pansy.

             Nico felt her smile and she squeezed him a bit before she let go, a blank expression on her face.

              _She is going to start telling me things, isn’t she?_

             “You better not get in trouble during the break since we won’t be there to stop you,” she said sternly.

              _Knew it._

             Then she smiled.

             “Stay safe, okay?” Pansy finished.

             Nico nodded.

             Abruptly the demigod felt something surface in his mind. One of the familiar feelings that crept up like a monster before and made the hairs on him stand on edge. Something in his mind was telling him to be vigilant, that something was coming, and whatever was out there to get _him._

             R _elax, relax. Nothing is happening. I’m fine,_ Nico told himself, trying to lower his heart rate.

             And in a moment, all of those awful feelings dissipated as he focused on Pansy.

             “Can I get in on one of these hugs,” Tracey asked, putting her arms around Nico and Pansy’s shoulders, then looking over to Daphne and Millicent, “I am sure they want a hug too.”

             Daphne appeared to almost burst with excitement and happiness as Tracey said that, even Millicent’s lips started to quirk upward.

             “Oh, would we?!” Daphne squealed, grabbing Millicent, and together they nearly tackled Nico and the other girls.

 

             After Marvus and Melody said their goodbyes to Nico, which consisted of similar things to the girls, but they said how they were going to try to visit him and maybe scare him over the holiday. Then, they boarded the train, along with Pansy, Tracey, Millicent, and Daphne… and all of the other Slytherins whose names Nico finally learned.

             Whatever happened when he said goodbye to Pansy and Tracey, it didn’t happen again. Only when Nico was in the Underworld to drop off his wizard chest and clothes did he think of the event.

              _Could be just something I got from fighting and being on the run_ , Nico thought.

             He remembered when Percy had told him that Bianca was killed, the thing that had set off his streak of being alone and… damn, it changed him so much.

             The demigod stopped as he piled the last of his wizardly belongings on the trunk. It was so dark in this room, he could only see the bare minimum… And it definitely because of Hades’s aesthetic.

              _Bianca’s death was so long ago and yet…_

             Nico felt a tinge of sadness hit him, yet he tried to shake it out of him as he took out his wand out of his robes and stared at the dark wood.

              _Tracey had told me something about the Trace, which forbids wizards from doing magic in front of Muggles or out of school…_

_But I bet Ellen Lou will know how to get around that._

             Nico changed into some normal clothes and put the wand in his backpack along with a few other pieces of regular clothing.

              _Time to get back to Camp Half-Blood_ , Nico thought as he plunged into the shadows.

 

             Camp Half-Blood looked almost the same as Thanksgiving… but not really at all. There were more campers roaming about, some appearing to have more of a purpose than others, and everything seemed more... alive.

             And obnoxious.

             The whole camp was streamed with lights, every single cabin was decorated with them, some more insane than the others, even the Ares cabin. That is, if you call thousands of red lights tossed all over the cabin along with them wrapped around weapons and some broken glass and plastic balls littering the front.

             Most also had several holiday decorations, in front and on Demeter cabin was at least ten Minoras, one as tall as Nico. And there were other symbols of other celebrations that the son of Hades didn’t recognize.

             Nico put down his backpack and walked out. Right away he noticed his Hades cabin had no lights on, yet, before he could really look at all of the cabins, there was one that certainly caught his eye. After all, it had the most lights, yellow lights, specifically, and acted like a mini sun in the darkness.

             The Apollo cabin.

             Against the very bright yellow lights were a few figures in what looked like an intense conversation.

             “No, you can’t just leave broken glass around the cabin, even if it is for ‘decoration.’”

             Nico felt himself smile as he instantly recognized the voice.

             “Why not?” someone, probably from the Ares cabin, asked, “You said we could add whatever we wanted, so we added that!”

             “It is broken glass! A health hazard!” Will said, clearly frustrated with the camper, “We made an agreement in the beginning that if you wanted to decorate the cabin, it could look dangerous, but couldn’t literally be dangerous!”

             The son of Apollo groaned.

             “I can’t believe I had to tell the Athena cabin the same thing!... I swear, only here would I have to…” his voice derailed as Will finally noticed Nico.

             The son of Hades felt his heart race as Will smiled.

             The son of Apollo seemed to have ignored the other boy as he beamed, even brighter than the cabin next to him.

             “NICO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: At this point Harry felt a snake well up inside him and then he want to attack Dumbledore. He thinks, for a short while, he is the weapon that Voldemort didn’t have last time. And then his friends remind him that he is a fucking idiot and his whole theory can’t happen.  
> And yay! A chapter! I don’t think I am gonna update tomorrow, haven’t written the next one at all and damn. Some of the next ones are gonna be short so I am gonna try to write them fast?  
> And, my god, I had to figure out the next chapters all over again, so??? It is gonna make the story little slower, but better? I'll figure it out so that it will make more sense :)
> 
> Well, I hope you liked the chapter!


	36. Awww Yes… The Break. Time to Show Off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone and thanks for the 300+ kudos!  
> And yay, a chapter! And, guys, don't you all play Go Fish where you have to get all four suits of the same number? And call it a book? I was playing with some people and they never played it like that?! Such savages! And how dare people make it only have two of the suits a book thing! You have to make it as hard as possible or the wins won't feel as amazing! And the person you got the three cards from won't feel as angry and betrayed!  
> All I am saying, and I lose a lot because of this, go big or go home bro.
> 
> Edited: 8/15/2018

             “Now that we actually have more than two hours before bedtime, what do you want to do?” Will asked.

             The Will and Nico were sitting down at the Mess Hall. Since there weren’t that many campers around Will had told Nico to join him at the Apollo table, saying ‘It’s dumb to have you here only to eat alone at the Hades table… And there are a lot of splinters on the Hades table, which only leads to infections.’

             “Well, I thought I could first show you some spells,” Nico shrugged as if it was a suggestion.

             It wasn’t really, because Nico knew the other boy was dying to see Nico wave his wand and make something happen.

             “First? Did you already plan the whole break out?” Will smirked.

             Nico felt himself begin to blush.

             “What else was I supposed to do the past week? Actually do homework or _study_?” Nico thought of Umbridge’s announcement and he scoffed, “Like that was going to happen.”

              _Studying._

_Come on._

             Then he sighed.

            _If it weren’t for Umbridge and her new rules I would have been able to show Will Hogwarts._

             Will raised his eyebrows at the sudden confession, but he continued to smile.

             “Alright, well… I do want to see you do magic,” Will admitted, “So, you’re right, let’s do that first.”

             “Good,” Nico said, pushing away thoughts of Umbridge and got up, “Then let’s go find Lou.”

             Will got up, rather confused, as he began to follow Nico.

             “Lou? Why do we need to find her?” Will asked, “She’s my friend, but-”

             “Wizards can’t do magic outside of Hogwarts since there is a statute of secrecy, aka don’t do magic in front of nonmagic people, which is you, and every magic I do is actually considered underage magic, therefore I will get expelled from Hogwarts and get a notice from the magic government,” Nico explained as he took out his wand, “That is if I have the Trace it tracks everything I do.”

             Will frowned as he continued to walk beside Nico.

             “Uh, do you have the Trace?” the son of Apollo questioned.

             The son of Hades shrugged.

             “I don’t think so, but I want to risk it. That’s why we are going to find Lou. I was hoping that she’d be able to figure out a way to get around that.”

 

             “Wait, why didn’t you tell me this earlier?” Harry asked, dumbfounded as he finally realized something while looking at Hermione, “You told me that Melody was only making you more anxious since she kept on wondering where I was and then finally Dumbledore told you what was happening.”

             The Hermione’s head tilted in confusion.

             This morning the three had been lounging about the Grimmauld place, trying to get some peaceful time after decorating the house with Christmas ornaments and decorations. Plus, there was a meeting for the Order of the Phoenix members.

             “What are you talking about Harry?” Hermione questioned, putting her book back down on her lap.

             “Yeah, what are you going on about?” Ron said.

             Ron was eating a plate of chocolates and baked goods that were on the coffee table in front of them.

             “Melody would have been with you,” Harry started, frowning.

             Ron stopped eating, yet Hermione still appeared to have not caught on.

             “Yeah, for how much she wanted to be in everyone’s business, wouldn’t she be the one storming up to Dumbledore’s office before he could even get to you?” Ron said, then he put another chocolate in his mouth.

             Hermione’s eyes widened at Ron.

             “How did you know?” she asked.

             Ron froze mid-chew.

             “Know what?” he said, all the words muffled through the food in his mouth.

             Hermione looked away, some disgust on her face, and then she faced Harry.

             “What Ron said, that’s exactly what happened that day. Melody took me to storm Dumbledore’s office to ask if you two were okay. However, Dumbledore wanted to only tell me, so after a few hints, I told her I’d catch her up later,” she frowned, “I can’t believe I forgot that part.”

             Harry’s lips turned down.

             “Dumbledore didn’t want to tell Melody too?”

             Hermione shook her head.

             “He told her that you guys were fine and that was it… I think he just wanted to keep it between the three of us…”

             There was silence as the trio began to ponder what that meant. For Dumbledore to want to hide what Harry saw…

             Everyone in school was going to figure out, one way or another...

             Or maybe not.

             But…. Even Harry knew that they weren’t really the Golden Trio anymore, not with her around them so much. Why bother hiding something like that from her? Does that mean Dumbledore doesn’t think we shouldn’t trust her?

             “Weird,” Ron said, interrupting the silence.

 

             “Oh, in here is good,” Lou answered.

             To be honest, Nico had never been in the Hecate cabin and now that he was, he had to admit he didn’t expect this. For one, there was a loft, which Will had to point out, saying that’s where Lou would be.

             As Nico had walked there, he noticed the cabin reminded him vaguely of Hogwarts, with the stones engraved with weird symbols, structure of the buildings, and decorations… pretty much everything.

             Well, except the Hecate cabin had some technology.

             “Here?” Nico asked, surprised.

             Lou nodded as she looked over the cards in her hands then at her siblings. She, as well as two other young children of Hecate, were playing Go Fish.

             “Jamie, do you have any eights?”

             A boy across from her didn’t look too much like her, besides the green eyes. Instead of dark hair, his was dirty blonde, had darker skin, and he looked much younger. In fact, the other child Lou was playing with seemed to be much younger than her, probably around eight.

             Jamie pouted and handed over three cards from his hand.

             Lou sighed.

             “You can’t have three eights. I already have three,” the daughter of Hecate rolled her eyes, “Who changed the cards so they could get a book? Can we, for once, just have a regular game of Go Fish? At this rate Santa won’t give you any presents.”

             “But Santa-” the tiny black-haired girl started.

             “Santa is real, Sasha, and whoever told you he isn’t is a filthy liar,” Lou stated and pushed back her chair away from the table and looked at Nico, “Yeah, here. There are so many barriers of magic here that even if you had a thousand different magic trackers they still won’t work.”

             She stopped and smiled over at Will.

             _Huh, nothing magical works here?_

             “Oh, then I guess,” Nico looked around the room, “Do you mind if I cast some spells in here?”

             Lou shook her head and suddenly her younger half-siblings began to jump around.

             “You can do some magic? Show us, show us!” Jamie begged.

             “Okay,” Nico nodded at Will, holding out his hand, “Time for you to give me back my wand; I know you’ve had enough time looking over it.”

             Instantly there was an awe from the two children as the son of Apollo smirked and handed it over to Nico. The son of Hades held it in his hand, then looked around the room. Just as he spotted a glass cup, he grabbed it.

             And they watched him with careful eyes. Then Nico threw the glass at an empty part of the room and it shattered into pieces.

             The two young kids gasped and Nico swore he heard a growl coming from Lou.

             “ _Reparo!_ ”

             Instantly, all of the pieces began to fly together on the table in front of them and the last small glass shard hit and mended with the glass in a satisfying _tink_.

             Lou looked impressed and the kids began to squeal for more. Nico smiled when he noticed Will was just as excited about the spells as Jamie and Sasha.

 

             Alone at Hogwarts, specifically the Headmaster’s office, one person was pondering, rather hard, on what to do.

             His long, white beard was thrown over his shoulder so that it wouldn’t get in the way of the books and papers in front of the wizard and his half-moon spectacles were threatening to fall off the edge of his long nose.

             Simple words continued to run through his head, trying to add up to two solutions to solve a possible problem…

             Well, to call them both solutions is a huge misnomer.

             One was to keep things the way they were, the way Dumbledore had planned, which was to stay away from Harry Potter. Dumbledore couldn’t have Voldemort realizing that he cared for Harry more than a student and more towards a grandchild, for then the dark wizard would surely use that against him… Yet, that would let the possible red flag continue to try to insert herself into Harry Potter’s life for unknown reasons.

             And the other was to intervene. Put his plan on halt until he had figured out more about the transfer and the mysterious comments from his trusted friend, Hagrid, and what it meant… Which would only bring the attention back to Harry Potter. And then Voldemort will know.

             Dumbledore sighed into the books on his large desk.

             The old books weren’t much help…

             The books definitely had what Hagrid had said to him, the knowing signs of something, but the most important information of what the  _signs meant_ was written in some language unknown to the old wizard until a few days ago when he had asked around. Of course, it was going to be even longer until he would find an interpreter.

           _Who really writes in Ancient Greek anyway?_

 

             It was getting late, late enough that Lou had already put the other two kids to bed and told them to be quiet as she got a few things done. Will and Nico were on a couch in the Hecate cabin with their feet propped up on a cushioned stool. Will was nearly falling asleep, his eyes were drooping, and starting to lean on Nico. The only reason they were still up was that Nico still wanted to show him a few more spells.

             It took a lot longer to eat dinner and lunch with Jamie changing their food into stone every five seconds

             “ _Lumos_.”

             The wand tip instantly glowed like a mini star. It easily lit up the whole room with a light blue tint.

             Will sleepily smiled, “You sure know a lot of spells.”

             Nico laughed.

             “I should, supposed to have been going to a wizard school for five years now,” Nico poked Will’s nose with his wand, “Or at least that is what everyone else is thinking.”

             Will chuckled as he put his fingers over the light made by the wand.

             “Amazing,” the son of Apollo muttered, “Not even hot to the touch.”

             Nico grinned as he shook his head.

             _Only he would find that to be the coolest thing of all the spells._

             “You must be a good wizard,” Will said.

             Nico scoffed as shook his head. All of the times people practiced with him came through his mind; he knew better than to say he was good. There was still going to be more practicing sessions because he had a lot to learn.

             “Not really. Had to practice a lot, especially for a certain amount of spells. And I only showed you the spells I know.”

             Will nodded.

             “But everyone needs the practice to become good at something,” the son of Apollo said, still admiring the glow.

             Nico stayed quiet.

              _He does have a point…_

             “So, are you saying that some of the spells are different from the others, skill level wise,… Like, the Reducto one, where you turned the piece of paper into dust... Why is it different from this spell?” Will suddenly asked, putting his hand back down.

             “Oh, uh… those are the spells that Melody and Marvus taught me. They’re defensive spells they learned from Harry Potter,” Nico said, waving his wand around, casting different shadows on the room.

             Will’s eyes widened.

             “The Harry Potter? The guy that you guys are protecting-slash-helping?”

             “Er, yeah,” Nico said, frowning at his response.

              _I guess? I wouldn’t necessarily call it helping… I mean, I did get the Horcruxes. And it’s Melody who is doing the whole supervising thing..._

             “Why isn’t the teacher doing it?” Will questioned.

             Nico rolled his eyes.

             “She isn’t teaching us anything. In fact, we aren’t allowed to do any magic in her classroom.”

             “Really?”

              _Wow, Will is starting to sound more and more shocked._

              _I guess I didn’t really give him details on this stuff._

             “Yeah,” Nico scowled, “She’s from the Ministry of Magic and now she has enough power to pretty much do whatever she wants… She’s been supervising classes and being a terrible person in general. She, along with the government and biggest newspaper, tells everyone that Voldemort isn’t back… Which is why Harry made that mini class thing in secret so others don’t have to end up dead like the boy who saw Voldemort last year. But, in secret, because Umbridge would do something terrible to everyone if she found out. And... Slytherins aren’t allowed in, which is me, because apparently everyone in the house is an asshole.”

             Nico stared daggers ahead just remembering all of those details, realizing what he just said made him so relieved to not be in Hogwarts that moment.

             The only thing that truly made Hogwarts at all bearable was his friends. Well, more than bearable, great.

             The light on his wand faded and Nico frowned.

             “Well…” Will started softly, “If you want, you don’t have to do the quest. You did say that Hades made it a choice a little while ago. If it is really that bad, you can stay here.”

             Nico grumbled.

              _What’s the point of being here without everyone? Without_ you _?_

             But the demigod didn’t want to leave it all to Melody and Marvus. And there were more reasons, obviously, than Will and everyone. It was just that most of those reasons… Nico couldn’t quite name.

             He felt the familiar feeling of some memory resurfacing, then fading.

             “No, I don’t want to stop… Someone has got to change things and I guess that’s just going to be me,” Nico said, a little surprised at his own words.

             “Wow,” Will grinned, “What a hero.”

             Nico elbowed Will, yet joined in to laugh with him.

             “Okay, I take back what I said,” Will said through the laughter, “No, stop elbowing me, I’ll be serious now!”

             Will tried to breathe after laughing and he smiled at Nico.

             “That is a good reason, a good reason to stay,” Will paused, and suddenly started moving on the couch as he stood up, “Now, time to go to bed. No, don’t groan and act all whiny, I know you are falling asleep just as much as me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah!!! Things are changing and there is fluff!  
> And if I am writing Christmas and New Years, that is gonna go in a separate thing? Like, I am probably going to write the chapters, they'll be small and only concentrate on Nico, so it is gonna be attached in the Harry Potter and Some Other Nerds, and will be connected, but won't be on this one? Do you all get that? Oh, well, I guess when I actually get to writing it and upload it you'll all see.  
> P.S. what should Nico get Will for Christmas? I can't figure that out. I am just gonna suck it up and ask as well what will Will get Nico for Christmas because I can't figure out either.


	37. Iris Messages Are Important. Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/15/2018

             Nico frowned.

             “Do you ever feel excited about something, but at the same time dread it?” the son of Hades asked.

             Will looked at him weird.

             “Uh?? Yes…? I have always had that with… pretty much everything in life,” Will shrugged and began to drink the hot chocolate from a bright blue mug inscribed with “C’s get Degrees”, “Why?”

             The two demigods had made a somewhat nest of blankets and pillows (which they stole from some of the other cabins since they didn’t need them) in the Hades cabin and were nestled in it. Breakfast had already gone by and all Nico could think about was how he was going back to Hogwarts the next day.

             “I am feeling that for school,” Nico groaned, “There’s just so much _work_ that’s going to be assigned and I’ll be expected to do it _all_.”

             Will smiled.

             “That’s what school is, what else do you expect?”

             The son of Hades rolled his eyes, muttering something about how school sucks.

             “NICO!”

             Instead of responding to his name, just as Nico recognized the voice he covered his face and laid back into the pile. No, he doesn’t need Melody talking to him, not when it was only going to remind the demigod about Hogwarts.

             “NICO NICO NICO NICO NICO!” Marvus yelled.

             “We know you are there! Answer the Iris Message!” Melody added.

             Nico uncovered his face to see Will was smiling and waving at the Iris Message, which was next to the shrine to his father. The images of the twins were quite bright and lively compared to it.

             “Hello strange blonde boy! You must be Will!” Melody said, appearing to be constantly moving in the misty substance.

           _She is probably jumping up and down_ , Nico thought.

             “Yeah,” Will said, looking a little confused, “So you two are the Ares twins? The ones that are wizards?”

             Both Melody and Marvus gasped and they looked at one another, ecstatic.

              _No, no, no, this is too early for this. Why did Will have to say that? Now they’ll never calm down..._

             Nico rolled his eyes.

              _And I don’t understand how I even got used to their constant high energy. Gods, I know that was only three weeks ago, but come on!_

             “You know us? Oh my gods!” Melody said, looking to her brother, “That means Nico talks about us! Oh my gosh, I feel so cared for. I can’t believe it!”

             And she tilts her head, smiling more now.

             “Speaking of Nico, we need to talk to him about important stuff, can you get him for us? I know he listens to you.”

             The son of Hades eyes went wide open and yet, he stayed on the pile. Will shrugged and sat back down over where he was before, next to the other demigod.

             “What? What do we need to talk about?” Nico called out.

             He rolled over to see Melody near the shrine. She was wearing an intricately knitted sweater that was gold and red while Marvus, next to her, was wearing something similar, yet black and yellow.

              _For the houses._

             “We need to talk about how we are going to get to Hogwarts. I was thinking, on the way, we could talk about future plans on how to deal with Harry, Dumbledore, the Ministry in general, and other problems that have arisen over the break,” she replied in a-matter-of-factly.

             Nico immediately stood up.

             “Dumbledore? Did he do anything?” He asked as he walked in front of their images.

             The dream of the headmaster rose in his mind, yet from what Nico saw, he didn’t think the old wizard would do anything for a while.

              _There was only a sprinkle of something weird. There shouldn’t be an investigation already._

             “Nothing big, just visited us,” Melody answered nonchalantly, not a flicker of worry in her eyes, “But, back to transportation do you want to come to us and then we can go to Hogwarts together? I don’t really care how, but it’s so that you don’t have to be here for a while and you can still relax back at home.”

             Nico didn’t know how to respond as he tried to get over the fact that Dumbledore had just spoken to them already...

             The son of Hades was worried… but as he processed what she said he was very thankful to have the extra time her plan offered. Nico wanted to return to school when he was a bit happier, not when he was crumbling under nerves that came out of nowhere.

             “Oh... Okay. I’ll go to your house tomorrow and then I can shadowtravel us to Hogwarts,” Nico said, noticing out of the corner of his eye Will pouting at that agreement, “I’ll see you then.”

             Just as Melody nodded, Nico waved away the rainbow and the connection disconnected.

             Nico glanced back at Will.

             “I saw that. And yes, I am going to use that whole Underworld trick I have been doing and it'll be fine. I did it to get here and it felt like it was nothing,” Nico reassured as he began to walk back to sit down.

             The son of Apollo didn’t seem so convinced.

             “Alright, whatever you say,” Will said as he relaxed into the pile of pillows and blankets.

             Nico smirked back at him and laid down.

             “You’re right, it is whatever I say. And I say we should watch a movie tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short, but... yeah. This is all I wanna add for this day. I am organizing these into days now! Like, a chapter is a day I wanna write! Yeah! Different from the beginning, but oh well! Oh, I am gonna update tomorrow too.  
> Oh! And the Christmas chapter, it is almost done, kind short, but whatever! That will be done tomorrow too! And, yeah, you guys will find it? I think I'll put a link in the notes of the next chapter.


	38. I Love Going Back to School!- Said No One Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13306923/chapters/30455457 here is a link to the Christmas chapter I just wrote. My god, it is so... ahhahaah. So adorable. I tried. There aren't anythings that are connecting them, like that chapter and upcoming ones, yet, but they will in a future, so meh.
> 
> Edited:8/17/2018

             Nico looked around the house when he appeared at the Jones’s doorstep. Everything looked just as it did when he first came here. The neighborhood had houses rather close together, all colored in tones of grey, blue, yet the Jones's house was mostly red and light orange from age with black roofing tile.

             Well, everything was the same except for the snow and lights. Their neighbors had a lot more lights than Nico imagined, casting shadows all around, there might as well have been a few suns out. The couple inches of snow reflected the light rather well, nearly blinding him as he looked.

             It was hard to believe that Nico had just hugged Will mere minutes ago, that Will made Nico promised to be careful and not get in trouble. In fact, it was hard to believe that Nico had hung out with that particular son of Apollo that whole day, mostly playing random games and even canoeing…

             It was hard to believe because now Nico was here.

             Again. Going to go to Hogwarts and won't be able to see the other boy in person for months.

              _Hopefully, no one saw me appear out of nowhere_ , Nico thought grimly as he knocked on the wooden door.

             After a few moments, there were screams within the house. Nico stood awkwardly near the door, trying to occupy himself before he could be welcomed in and trying very hard to ignore the twins' loud voices within. Suddenly there was loud pounding behind the door, as if someone was sprinting toward Nico and ran into by accident. In a flash, the door swung open, which nearly hit Nico. If he hadn’t moved/jumped out of the way it definitely would have.

             “I got to the doorway first!” Melody yelled back triumphantly as she stood on the threshold.

             There was an answering annoyed huff from Marvus inside.

             “Fuck you!” he replied.

             Marvus sighed and began walking back deeper into the house, probably upset he didn’t… win the race to open the door?

              _Well… I can see why they don’t need dogs,_ Nico thought as he was still a good distance from the door.

             “Nico, you’re finally here,” Melody said, smiling at him, her hand still on the door handle, swinging with the door as it moved, her feet still planted on the threshold of her house.

             “Uh, yeah,” Nico replied awkwardly.

             “Let the poor boy in! I bet he’s cold!” Ms. Jones called from inside.

             And just like that Melody was out of the way, enough for Nico to walk inside. Everything was cluttered, random coats and shoes were everywhere and everything was colored rather brightly. It was a small hallway covered with moving photos of their family and a closet filled with coats. Then Nico finally saw Ms. Jones, who was in a rusty red robe with old accents of jewelry and shoes, walking down stairs at the left.

              _Probably getting nice for her new job_ , Nico thought.

             Marvus had told the son of Hades that even though the Ministry of Magic did take away her position after she spoke back to Mr. Fudge, they couldn’t totally fire her. Instead, she was beginning to bounce between departments, filling any space that came about.

             All of them knew this was only to take away the power she held in the magical government… Yet, it was obvious she was only making more and more connections all throughout the Ministry.

             “Oh, Nico, you can come into the living room,” Ms. Jones said, motioning him to follow her and Melody down the hall to the kitchen and living room, “The twins are almost ready, Marvus is just wasting time doing video games.”

             “Hey, I am not wasting time! We never knew when he was coming!” Marvus yelled back.

             Nico could hear Miss Jones give out a very loud and annoyed sigh. There was a moment where it looked like she was going to yell back at him, but at the last moment decided not to when she glanced at Nico.

             Once the three of them made it to the living room. There was a large TV and Nico saw Marvus on a large red couch in front of it, playing a video game. The game looked like it was a medieval simulation, there were old stone buildings and the characters were wearing very interesting armor.

             “Would you quit your screaming! I am trying to not lose my hearing too!”

             There she was, good old Grandma Jones. Her hair was all grey, pulled into a tight bun, and wearing an orange dress and matching glasses. She was sitting in a rather large chair for her size, reading a small book in her hand.

             “Yeah, playing video games when you could be spending time with your mother,” Ms. Jones muttered back to her son.

             “Hey, I can see you during breaks at Hogsmeade and write to you, but I can’t write to Dragon’s Dogma!” Marvus replied.

             Miss Jones instantly huffed, and Marvus moved away from her smiling, knowing he was on thin ice, “I’m just kidding, just kidding, wait a moment guys, I’m almost done.”

             Nico sat down next to the Hufflepuff. He looked around, somewhat bored.

             Grandma Jones didn’t even look up at Nico, or even notice him, focusing every being into that book in her hands.

             Melody quickly sat next to Nico.

              _Why is she so close?_

             “I’ll tell you more about what happened with Dumbledore when we are carrying our trunks,” Melody whispered.

             She didn’t look at him, merely leaned a little closer.

             Nico nodded and found himself looking at Ms. Jones, who was writing something down behind them.

             “You don’t want your mom to know?” Nico asked.

             “She already has a lot on her plate,” Melody replied, “It’s none of her concern.”

             “Hey,” Marvus said, interrupting their conversation instantly grabbing all of their attention, “look at this.”

             The son of Ares gestured to the TV screen.

             Nico didn’t think much of it, but decided to play along with Marvus as he looked over to the screen. The son of Ares’s character was rather small with large black armor covering them and they walking on a bridge. There was a group of NPCs, all waiting on the stone bridge. Marvus's character went over and picked up another person, throwing the other person over their shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

             Then the character moved back over near the edge of the stone bridge and threw the person into the water below.

              _Seriously? This is what he wanted to show me?_ Nico thought, _Just messing him around?_

             Yet, just as the NPC hit the water, the blue turned red.

             Marvus gasped.

             Nico could hear the both of the twins realize, with shock and concern, that his character just killed another person.

             “You didn’t want that to happen?” Nico asked, trying to figure out what exactly Marvus thought would be cool to see.

             “No!” Marvus quickly said.

             In a split decision, the character on the screen began to sprint away from the scene and to the other side of the bridge. Yet, immediately a guard ran up to them and a deep voice came from the TV.

             “It’s no use struggling.”

             Marvus groaned.

             “Now I’ve been arrested… It doesn’t make any sense, they don’t even consider pawns people! Whatever, I guess we should go or something.”

 

             Harry, Hermione, and Ron struggled to bring their trucks to Hogwarts

             As Harry walked up to the castle, his conversation with Lupin went through his mind. That whole conversation was to reassure Harry that his time with Snape was for the best, no matter how horrible it was. 

              _Snape is a superb Occulmens… We all want you to learn how to protect yourself…_

             Funny thing to say when Snape was egging on Sirius in Grimmauld place, reminding his godfather how he’d have to stay there no matter what. Almost caused a fight no less, which would have definitely happened if Mr. Weasley hadn’t come in and broken them up before it started.

_Wait._

             Harry nearly stopped in his tracks.

              _I never did tell Sirius to be careful, didn’t I? He told me to be safe, but I… I didn’t._

             Harry found himself looking back at the road to see that the Knight Bus was already gone.

              _There is no going back now_ , Harry thought reluctantly.

 

             It wasn’t that hard shadowtravelling back to the Underworld with the Ares twins and their luggage, grabbing his own, and then together appearing near the gate of Hogwarts. No, the hard part was trying to carry their trucks to Hogwarts the last bit of distance, to which Marvus immediately began to use his wand to levitate it. And then Nico and Melody, quickly realizing that was the superior way of transporting the trucks, followed suit.

             “Why is there no one here? Did everyone get inside already?” Marvus asked, limping rather aggressively as his peg got stuck in the dirt and slush of snow each time it went down.

             Melody instantly caught up with him and offered her arm. Her brother took it with his left hand as his other continued to lift his trunk with the spell.

             “Yeah, most people came by the train anyway. But, that’s good, just the perfect time to tell Nico what happened when Dumbledore visited us,” Melody said, turning to look at son of Hades.

             Marvus piped up.

             “Oh yeah, a couple of days ago too!” he added, “It was really weird. He just asked us how our classes were and if they were harder back at the United States or not.”

             Marvus shrugged.

             “You know, mainly that boring stuff. Asked if we were making some good friends. It was really easy to answer truthfully, so we did. Except... _Someone_ is convinced I was giving him a little bit of a hard time.” His eyes rolled to Melody, who quickly scoffed, muttering something like it was middle school all over again.

             “But nothing really happened. We’re mostly just kind of unsure now. I mean he’s cool I guess but, I don’t like that he came to see us. We shouldn’t be that important to him,” Marvus finished.

             “Yeah, not much he can figure out with our answers,” Melody affirmed, yet, she didn’t look very happy, “But now we know we are on his radar.”

             There was a lot less energy in her step.

             Nico wasn’t feeling much excitement either, instead just growing anxiety as he got closer and closer to the castle.

             It was quiet the rest of the way towards Hogwarts.

 

             “The Ghost King is back,” Sir Nicholas said, looking down the entrance.

             “What?” Hermione asked.

             The ghost glanced back at her, fast enough that his head nearly fell off his head.

             “Nothing,” Sir Nicholas smiled, “But I am so glad you three are back and safe in Hogwarts.”

             “Yeah, I guess,” Ron said, eyeing the ghost.

             Harry watched everything before him with little interest. He was tired, to say the least. Tired and getting more tired as he realized he’d have to go to classes the next day and do homework… and then repeat that cycle for a couple of months.

             Then he noticed Marvus and Nico come through the doors.

            _They completely missed Umbridge’s speech of not leaving school because ‘the future generation can only be as great if they are educated.’_

             Harry felt somewhat jealous.

             Marvus was welcomed back by most of the Hufflepuffs, most high-fiving, others were hugs and squeals. Nico had the same welcome back party, yet, with the normal Slytherin girls he hung out with. Even Draco greeted him.

             Now that Harry thought about it, the Slytherins hadn’t bothered Harry, or much of the Gryffindors, in a while.

              _Huh._

             “Hey guys, how was the break?”

             Harry blinked away the sleepiness and noticed Melody had claimed a spot on the table across from them with Hermione. Hermione nearly jumped at the introduction, but quickly settled down.

             “Oh,” Hermione stuttered, “It was good, relaxing and all that sort.”

             Melody wrinkled her nose at Hermione’s obvious attempt to hide something. Well, to hide that they had begun to talk about Melody more often after Hermione told them that Dumbledore seemed to not trust her.

             That distrust mostly sparked the same conversation that lead to the only possibly good option: she was just normal and Dumbledore just assumed she doesn’t know as much as Ron and Hermione, so it would be bad to introduce her to more weird things that happened with Harry.

             Or that she was a Death Eater, but that didn’t make much sense. Hermione constantly said Melody was way too young, didn’t live in England for more than this year, didn’t have the Dark Mark, and had done nothing to hurt Harry in anyway.

             Yet… Harry reminded her that Barty Crouch Junior didn’t do anything til the very end, the fake Mad-Eye Moody. The Death Eater only showed himself at the end of the year after… after...

             After everything happened.

             “Yeah, it was nice, we hung out a lot and played a few games, what did you do?” Harry replied, resting his head on his arm.

              _Melody was good though_ , Harry thought as he watched her face light up at his question.

             Every conclusion came to that. Even if Melody was weird, she was good.

             Melody’s face lit up at his question.

             “I got to see my mother, my grandmother, and I got to play with some of my cousins that I haven’t seen in a while! We all began to play Quidditch and I think I almost broke my ribs, it was fantastic!”

 

             “Why do you have that weird look on your face?” Daphne asked.

             Nico stopped pushing some of the food around on his plate and glanced up to see Daphne looking at him with concern, as well as the rest of the girls. The demigod stabbed one of the carrots on his plate and ate it.

             “What look?” Nico asked.

             “You know,” Pansy started, swirling the pumpkin juice in her goblet, “We would have to be completely brainless to not notice you’ve been quiet this whole dinner. Did something happen over the break?”

             Once again, they were all quiet, looking at him.

             Nico breathed in.

             “No, nothing bad happened over the break it just… It’s feels weird to be back,” Nico admitted, looking at them to see if they were upset.

              _I’d be upset if my friend said they were upset to be back. To see me._

             Yet, they were still watching him with attentive eyes.

             It was encouraging.

             “It might be because I haven’t been in one place for long. Most of the time I am moving around a lot and now that I am not...” Nico continued, “My subconsciousness keeps on asking me why I am still here.”

             The girls pondered his words.

              _Or they don’t know what to say_ , Nico thought.

              _It does sound almost mean, like I don’t care about being back, because I do! Seeing them is so nice and..._

             “Well, I have never felt that, but I am glad you’re here,” Tracey said, smiling, as she patted his shoulder.

             “Yeah, what would Hogwarts be without everyone?” Pansy asked, “A place I wouldn’t want to be, honestly.”

             The other girls laughed and Pansy leaned closer to him.

             “I swear, if I didn’t have you to help me power through Umbridge’s lessons I would have hexed her already,” she leaned back, scowling, “Treating us like five year olds all the time. What a piece of work.”

             Pansy huffed and Millicent nodded.

             “This is one of the times where I am thankful Dark Arts professors never last more than a year,” Millicent said.

              _Wait, what?_

_What does she mean-_

             “Oh, you don’t know, but the last, uh, four professors didn’t last a year,” Tracy added, like it was some regular occurance, “Sometimes they die, get memory damage, or just never come back. Hopefully, she’ll join that line, I don’t think I can afford being taught by the book by the time we get to N.E.W.T.S.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah. So now you all have met the Jones's! Yes, very nice individuals, strange, but not really because me and my sister do all that crap. Yes, excerpts of our lives that I have decided was funny enough to be shared to the world.


	39. I Swear, It Is Like the Apocalypse Is Happening!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys remember that colorful balls commercial fights between all the networks? I do. And then I had to show my sister. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrYobwGGecQ It’s funny yet… like, I can’t believe that happened.  
> I finally finished the last Harry Potter Book. It was… interesting. Voldemort is so much more of an asshole and child than I thought, playing with Harry's body and trying to get all crazy with his 'victory', what a loser. And Snape is still kind of an asshole. Like, Dumbledore asks him if he cares for Harry and Snape is like, ‘no silly, I am still in love with his dead mom. Come on, care for a small child, more specifically the only child of my only love? No thanks.’ I am never going to get over that.  
> Happy 100,000 words, yay (celebrating now because in the beginning it was a lot of word by word for some shit, which is totally JK Rowling stuff.)
> 
> Edited:8/17/2018

**Monday: Day 1**

             “You need to take Remedial Potions?” Melody asked.

             “Yes, that’s why I can’t have the D.A. Meeting today,” Harry grumbled as he packed up his cauldron and materials.

             Well, that wasn’t necessarily true. Harry was getting Occlumency lessons from Snape, but he knew Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix members wouldn’t want the others to know.

             It was pretty terrible having to tell everyone that he was taking Remedial Potions because they all were making comments or pausing, as if thinking ‘wow, I didn’t think he was that dumb.’ So, Harry was having a great day telling every D.A. member who came up to him between classes and breaks he couldn’t hold meetings because of that.

             “I didn’t think you were that bad at this class,” Melody frowned, then shrugged, “Okay, I guess.”

             Melody looked over at Hermione, who was done with packing up and joined them.

             “Hey, Hermione, I need to ask you a few questions about a certain something,” Melody said and together the two girls started whispering to each other.

             “What do you think they are talking about?” Ron asked, appearing disgruntled their murmurs were too quiet to hear.

             “I dunno,” Harry replied as they followed the girls out, “Probably just girl stuff.”

 

             “I am so glad people have stopped calling Snape Snap, I swear, he was going to find out about the coin if we didn’t. Then we’d have to admit we _hid_ it from him,” Pansy said as she walked out of Potions, yet she paused, “and Nico, you’ve gotten much better at Potions.”

             Nico blinked at her comment.

             “Oh, I guess, yeah,” the son of Hades shrugged, “I mean, I should have been better in the first place, it’s just like cooking. All we do is follow written directions. It isn’t that hard.”

              _The hardest part of all, of course, is reading it, but oh well. I had a system figured out by now_ , Nico thought.

             Pansy groaned in frustration, Daphne giggled, and everyone else, including Nico himself, began to smile.

             Pansy rolled up the parchments of notes she had in her hand and quickly hit him in the head, which only made the demigod’s hair messier than it already was. Daphne began to laugh more as Nico smirked at Pansy.

             “I am trying to compliment you, don’t be a twit!” Pansy grumbled, then sighed, “I can’t believe this is what I get for being _nice_.”

             Nico rolled his eyes.

             “You are only trying to be nice because I gave you another romance novel and the two that disappeared showed up again,” the demigod responded.

             Pansy huffed, “No, it’s called being nice because we are _friends_. I am being sweet and kind because we are _friends_.”

             “That sounds fake, but okay,” Tracey said, then smirked.

             Pansy glared at the other girl, “Fine, then I’m done being nice!”

             Immediately the Slytherin moved to tackle Tracey to the ground. Nico quickly darted out of Pansy's path, yet Tracey started to use the rest of her friends as physical shields. All the girls and Nico began to laugh as they watched Tracey try to evade Pansy.

 

             “Harry is so clueless,” Melody said, smiling, watching the exchange between Harry and Cho.

             Hermione found herself not feeling very happy about watching them… yet, this was the only way to see if Harry wouldn’t totally ruin his chance with the other girl.

             The witch was first wary of having Melody watch as well, but only because Hermione thought Melody had feelings for Harry. There were all the signs: immediately going to their group, constantly following him, wanting to know what he was up to, but Melody wasn’t at all upset at watching Harry get flustered with Cho. In fact, Melody seemed to be having a lot of fun making comments as everything was happening.

             Meanwhile, Ron was just as awkward standing next to them as thirty seconds ago when Hermione pulled him away from Harry. Of course, Hermione immediately told Ron that Harry’s chances with Cho would only diminish if he was present, talking about how horrible the last exchange of words was.

             Yet, Hermione was beginning to think that didn’t make Ron feel better.

             “Clueless about what?” Ron asked, leaning forward as if looking closer would reveal what he was missing on the scene before him.

             Melody laughed, “You’re just as clueless as him.”

             Ron huffed, “I am not clueless, you-”

             “Ron be quiet!” Hermione interrupted, still looking at Harry and Cho.

             Thankfully, he obeyed.

             It was quite obvious Cho was making not so casual hints for Harry to ask her out for Valentine’s day (was very early, but Hermione could admire her for planning ahead), but… from Harry’s face, he wasn’t getting it. Cho, getting that he wasn’t getting it, was starting to become obviously frustrated, turned away from him and started walking away.

             “Oh my gods, Harry’s letting her go!” Melody nearly squealed, “What is he doing?! He’s letting her go!”

             “Shush!” Hermione said, putting her hand over Melody’s mouth, yet her eyes were still glued on Harry, hoping he would get it in a few seconds, “Do you want him to see us spying on him?”

             Hermione was beginning to think her assumption about Melody’s feelings was definitely wrong. Upon this realization, Hermione's trust and supposed knowledge on Melody started to fade.

             There was definitely something strange going on, especially with how Dumbledore reacted… maybe Melody isn’t who she says she is.

              _It doesn’t matter, we can figure it out later._

             Hermione finally saw Harry’s expression change into something she wanted: Realization.

              _He finally got it, didn’t he?_

             “Cho! HEY- CHO!” Harry called.

             Melody laughed as Harry ran after the Ravenclaw, who thankfully slowed down.

             “Wow, looks like he finally figured it out,” Melody said, slightly nudging Hermione, smiling, “I mean, it is like three weeks until Valentine’s day, but I guess planning ahead is good?”

             Melody shrugged and before Hermione could respond she continued.

             “I am going to tell Harry to meet us at lunch when he’s done.”

             Once again, without allowing Hermione to respond Melody began walking down the hallway Harry disappeared in.

             Hermione opened her mouth, yet closed it as she watched the girl go.

              _She doesn’t like Harry, not like a crush._

_Then why was she driven to our group in the first place?_

             Memories from when they asked Melody about the Secrecy Sensors went through Hermione’s mind and when Melody confessed her family already knew You-Know-Who’s reappearance. Even going far enough to say that is why her family came back to England.

              _Melody doesn’t have any relatives in the Order of the Phoenix, no real Newspaper had covered what happened, not with Mr. Fudge around trying to keep it a secret… How could she possibly get that information?_

             Hermione stopped pondering. The only thing that was good was just to watch what happened. After all, there weren’t enough strange things Melody did to require Hermione to try to research her… Or any place to start researching, if that was possible.

             Suddenly, Hermione was very conscious Ron was still by her side.

             She turned to see that he was looking at her and just as she caught him staring his head quickly whipped away… Yet, that didn’t hide the fact that his face was red.

             “I-I am going to go get our space at the Gryffindor table,” Ron stutterd and quickly fled to the Great Hall.

              _No one ever takes our spot_ , Hermione thought quickly, puzzled.

             “Wait,” Hermione called after him and thankfully he stopped, “We can walk together.”

             As if his unexplained nervousness was contagious, Hermione felt her face heat up as she walked up to Ron, who continued to look very, very awkward.

              _What is he thinking?_

 

             It took a while for Harry to tell Melody that she couldn’t come to ‘Remedial Potions.’ But, once he was there alone and had the Occulms lesson… he wished she was there.

             To say the least, it was awful, but at least it was over for now.

             Snape was invading his thoughts and Harry…

             Harry relived the moment when Cedric died. Harry had yelled at Snape, of course, he couldn’t control his anger, control and eliminate _all_ emotion… Snape said how it would be easy for Voldemort to get to him. It would be so easy to pick what Harry feared because he couldn't let go of his emotion. Snape said to be allowed to be provoked so easily is weak and Voldemort would easily use that to his advantage.

              _But I am not weak_ , Harry thought again, fury welling him as much as that moment when he wanted to attack Snape.

             Harry’s feet suddenly stopped on the marble.

              _Where am I going again?_

             The Gryffindor looked around the empty and dimly lit hallway. All reserve and anger momentaily disappeared as he stood, confused. Muddled. Perplexed.

             Lost.

             Then Harry felt something go off in his head.

             _Oh, I need to tell Hermione and Ron that I realized corridor I had been dreaming of was the Department of Mysteries._

             With purpose, Harry began to walk to find Ron and Hermione.

 

             “So...” Melody said, clearly upset, “After I finally did find Harry, he was with Ron and Hermione back at the library. They were talking about some weapon hidden in the Department of Mysteries… Something about how someone was trying to break in and how Voldemort wanted to get in there to get the weapon he never had or something like that. And then we all went back to the common room and Harry and Ron went to bed early.”

             Melody shrugged, frowning as she was looking at the ground.

             “I don’t think they trust me much, they didn’t want me there when they talked about the Department of Mysteries,” Melody pouted, “I only knew becuase I overheard. Something must have happened over the break.”

             Marvus and Nico were quiet.

             “They just need some time, it’s okay, plus, they probably didn’t want you to do something drastic like last time,” Nico replied reassuringly, “The whole breaking Umbridge’s first quill.”

             “Yeah… yeah, you’re right,” Melody said excitedly.

 

**Tuesday: Day 2**

             “How did you actually get those hats to work? The ones that made your head disappear with the hat?” Melody asked George.

             Melody had gotten the Weasley twins to sit next to the Golden Trio. Harry didn’t all mind the new company, but he could tell Ron wasn’t having that much fun… but that might be because his brother kept on trying to bother him. It wasn’t til Hermione told them to quit it, saying she needed to read the Daily Prophet in peace. Only then did they stop and Ron's mood became better.

             Suddenly Hermione yelped and immediately everyone quieted.

             “What?” Ron and Harry said in unison.

             Instead of saying something, she put the paper down in front of the two boys. One the front page were the faces of ten people, moving, screaming, and jerking around, with the title of ‘MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN, MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS “RALLYING POINT” FOR OLD DEATH EATERS.’

             “Black? but-” Harry started.

             “Shhh!” Hermione interrupted, her eyes darting to Melody, who was still reading the paper.

             Hermione leaned over the table to Harry and Ron. Harry could feel Ron somewhat move back. Hermione must have not noticed because as soon she was close enough she began to whisper to them.

             “Fudge is obviously covering up how his Azkaban guards went against him. That would prove Dumbledore was right since he predicted their betrayal. However, Fudge obviously knows he can’t tell everyone that, not when he has been telling everyone for six months that Dumbledore and Harry are liars,” Hermione explained quickly.

             Both of the boys were speechless as she spoke so fast. Before Harry or Ron could say anything back, Melody popped into their little circle.

             “You know, all these secret meetings aren’t that secret,” she said, smiling, “Everyone can see you doing them. And maybe hear.”

             “They always do that! Maybe to feel important or something!” Fred called from his seat.

             Ron scowled at Melody, “The meetings would be more secret if someone stopped butting in!” and he leaned back to yell at his brother, “And we don’t do these for show!”

             However, the tiny group meeting was ruined. Hermione leaned back in her seat and, finally, so did Melody.

             But Harry could tell from Hermione’s look they were going to talk about this later.

 

             Nico and Marus thought over what Melody had just told them.

             Ten people were already out and ready to do Voldemort’s biddings, which was causing chaos and then planning kill/capture Harry Potter in the downtime. To say the least, it was stressful hearing that information.

             The rest, like Hagrid being bloody and bruised, wasn’t anything new to Nico. In fact, all of the demigods had noticed that during class and even if they, or other classmates, peppered Hagrid with questions the professor always replied that he was fine.

             Nico didn’t think too much about Hagrid, but the last thing that was revealed didn’t sit too well for him.

             Hagrid was on probation.

             Nico couldn’t understand why that bothered him so much, but it did. Hagrid was certainly eccentric, but he loved teaching and was rather good at his subject. As a student, it was awesome to learn more creatures, who weren’t safe and sometimes very dangerous, but amazing nonetheless.

             The demigod knew why Umbridge was ready to get rid of the teacher and it created an angry knot in his stomach.

             “Another guy from the Ministry of Magic died too, from the Devil’s Snare… It strangled him to death in St Mungo’s,” Melody continued, “I don’t know how it connects… but with how things are going, it probably does.”

             “So…” Marvus started, his eyes on the ground in concentration.

              _Wait… he hasn’t talked that much at all during this meeting, has he?_ Nico thought.

             “No one knows about the Daily Prophet stuff? Does no one actually read the paper?” Marvus asked hesitantly.

             “I don’t think so…,” Melody started, “Well, we don’t really read it either… but I do know that everyone will probably know by the end of the week.”

             Nico silently agreed with her and found himself thinking about each of the houses.

             “Gods, this sounds like a panic ready to happen,” Marvus said, even looking a little nervous

              _I wonder what everyone will do..._

 

**Wednesday: Day 3**

             Surprisingly, it seemed like things were normal, all everyone talked about was Quidditch, grades, annoying teachers, homework, and each other.

             However, a new degree was issued, Number 26.

             It required professors to only talk about the subjects they were paid to teach. Not anything more. Nico and Tracey had begun to see little groups of the professors all muttering to each other. The professors couldn’t talk in the staff rooms anymore, not with Umbridge there.

             Nico had begun to feel that familiar feeling, the one that has been haunting him, getting only more angry at Umbridge during her class. However, of course, Nico didn’t do anything… Snape had warned him once. The professor won’t have to warn him again.

             There were jokes about the new rule throughout the school, which did lighten things up a little more. Even the Slytherins were laughing when they had heard the story of Jordan yelling back at Umbridge, saying that her scowling to Fred and George for playing Exploding Snap didn’t relate to her subject.

             Yet, it wasn’t funny when the Slytherins had noticed his hand bloody the next day.

              _She got a new quill_ , Nico thought.

             It was only at the end of the day when some students beginning to get wind of the ten Azkaban escapees.

 

**Thursday: Day 4**

             It seemed like the news about the Death Eaters had spread over night and that was all everyone talked about in classes or the hallways.

             Nico, along with the other Slytherins, noticed the atmosphere of the school had changed as well.

             In Herbology as the demigod sat next to Pansy he could hear the neighboring Ravenclaws talking about the ten Death Eaters. It was probably the first real time Nico could actually get more information… which was nice to see if the ten Death Eaters were going to be the threat everyone feared.

             “The ones that escaped… they were the real fanatic followers, weren’t they?” Anthony Goldstein asked the other Ravenclaws as they tended to their own pot of Screechsnap.

             “Yeah and you know what Bellatrix did to Longbottom’s parents,” Terry Boot grimly answered, “Torturing. And that’s only what they caught her doing. I am sure she killed others with that sadistic side of her.”

             “All of them are murderers,” Michael Corner added, “Whether they were the ones to do it themselves, told others to, or gave information to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named so that people could be killed.”

             Something clattered to the floor and Nico looked to see that the hand trowel Daphne was holding a couple of seconds ago wasn’t in her hand anymore.

             Millicent picked it up and wordlessly handed to a flustered Daphne.

             “Oh, thank you, I don’t know why I can be so clumsy sometimes,” she laughed nervously.

 

             “Why are people looking at you again, Harry?” Melody asked, eyeing some people so that they’d stop blatantly staring at him.

             During lunch Harry finally noticed people were paying attention to him again. Yet, the stares weren’t hostile. At all. Harry remembered when Melody had defended Harry when he was talking to Umbridge at the beginning of the school year. It had lifted some of the pressure that the Dailey Prophet put on him, but not all of it.

             But now, it seems all of it was _gone_. People were only staring at him with curiosity.

             Harry noticed that the they were doing the same with a few other students, those who were famous because of the misery that the Death Eaters had brought to their lives. For instance, Susan Bones, who had lost an aunt, uncle, cousins. During Herbology Susan asked Harry how he could stand it.

             “I think people are starting to think Harry and Dumbledore might have been telling the truth all along,” Hermione answered.

             “What?” Harry questioned.

             Hermione rolled her eyes.

             “No one believes the Daily Prophet explained the whole story. How could that many Death Eaters get out like that?” Hermione explained, “It makes no sense, not when there had only been one person to get out before. It is as if maybe you two were right about everything.”

             Hermione leaned back to pick out more food.

             “I heard that too,” Ron added.

             “Really?” Harry said.

             Harry felt relief spread through him… it would be nice to have everyone believe it. And that meant  _everyone_.

             Well, not including Slytherins, but they don’t really count. It isn’t like they would ever care about what Harry or Dumbledore has to say.

             Ron grinned and nodded.

             “Hey,” Melody interrupted the conversation again, “So, why is that guy glaring at her?”

             Hermione, Ron, and Hermione looked at her, perplexed.

             Melody quickly turned around and pointed. Hermione leaned her face so that it was eye level with her finger.

              _It’s somewhere in the Slytherin table_ , Harry thought as he tried to get where she was pointing too, _at a group of girls, right? Was it the blonde one?_

             Hermione shrugged and leaned back, “I don’t know, maybe because she said something mean. They aren’t always the nicest group in school.”

             Melody frowned at her weak answer and looked back at… whoever she was watching.

             Harry’s eyes scanned amongst the girls and noticed the other transfer, Nico, amongst them. He instantly frowned.

              _When did he end up in their group?_

             Then he noticed Pansy sitting next to Nico.

              _Huh, weird to not see her next to Draco, all the other years she always sat next to him… Probably because of that crush she always had on him._

          _Wait, hasn’t she been with Nico the whole week?_

             “Well, I’m glad that we won’t have to see that big dufus any longer,” Draco said loudly, laughing.

             Harry could hear the other Slytherins laugh, yet not Pansy’s loud hyena one with them.

              _Those bullies belong together_ , Harry thought viciously.

 

             “Thanks for showing me those snowball making skills,” Daphne said, grinning, “I can’t wait to finally beat Millicent… she just always has the upperhand in our mini snow fights.”

             Nico nodded back, a smile creeping up on his face, “No problem.”

             The demigod had asked everyone in the common room if they wanted to go outside. He was feeling rather antsy lately and decided some activity would eat away the stress. That’s what Nico did at Camp Half-Blood, but he couldn’t practice with his sword or anything like that, not since his Stagiyian sword was in the Underworld for now…

             Surprisingly, most of the Slytherins didn’t answer his request of going outside since they were asleep. All of his group, as well as Blaise, had taken a nap after dinner in their dormitories. Well, all of them were asleep except Daphne, who immediately volunteered.

             It was fun, a good way to get away from everything that was happening. However, Nico was drenched from the snow and so was Daphne, so they were making their way back to the Slytherin common room.

             The hallways were mostly empty, probably because it was getting close to curfew. Yet, Nico noticed a few boys up ahead.

             Three in fact, one brown haired Gryffindor and two Ravenclaws trailing behind him.

              _Why do those two Ravenclaw boys look so nervous?_ Nico asked himself. Before he could figure out, they were already a few paces away.

             “Why are you smiling, Greengrass?” the main Gryffindor sneered at Daphne.

             The blonde girl froze beside Nico and her smile disappeared as she finally noticed the other boy. Nico instantly moved between him and her, though it didn’t do much. Daphne and the Gryffindor were easily more than four inches taller than the demigod.

             “Why do you care?” Nico retorted.

             The other two Ravenclaw boys behind the main one didn’t look too happy about what was going on, in fact, they began to appear just as uncomfortable as Daphne.

             “Because her family is probably hosting them, aren’t they?” he said, looking back at Daphne with… hatred, “the Death Eaters. Everyone knows that your family was close to Augustus Rookwood back then.”

             Daphne looked away from him just as he spoke the Death Eater’s name.

             “Your parents were the ones that looked over him, his bosses, how did they not figure it out that he was leaking information to You-Know-Who?” He asked, scowling.

             Daphne kept her lip tight and her eyes determinedly on the marble floor.

             However, the Gryffindor seemed to only get more angry.

             “Whatever, I knew you wouldn’t say anything. There is nothing your family can say that would make anyone come back,” he spatted, appearing momentarily sad, yet that disappeared right as Nico saw it, “Even if I wish it was on him, your family deserves that Blood curse too.”

             With those final words, the Gryffindor turned around and strolled back away to where he came with the other boys following him, somewhat trying to comfort the Gryffindor. Nico looked to Daphne, her eyes glossy and filled with rage as she watched them go.

             Just at the end of the hallway, suddenly someone bumped quite forcefully into the boys, nearly knocking them off their feet. It was Millicent, with Pansy rounding beside her, and Tracey trailing behind, quiet.

             “Don’t you have any eyes? Watch where you’re going,” Pansy snapped at them.

             The Ravenclaw boys backed away from her, yet continued, even pushing their friend to keep on going.

             Pansy huffed, watching the boys go while Millicent and Tracey quickly walked over to Nico and Daphne.

             Millicent quickly began to talk to Daphne, both of them conversing in quiet and soft tones.

             “That Gryffindor was Liam Murphy,” Tracey whispered as she got close to Nico, “His mother was the first to go in the Ministry since she told the press to cover You-Know-Who. The other two Ravenclaws are the North brothers, only a year apart, the older one, Gary, is Liam’s bestfriend. They’re inseparable.”

             Nico found himself wondering why she knew this… and why exactly she was telling him everything.

              _This wasn’t the first time Liam had said something to her, wasn’t it?_

             “Oh,” Nico said awkwardly.

             “This happens whenever something related to Death Eaters occurs,” Tracey said louder, shrugging, “Everyone loves blaming the Slytherins for bad stuff… Though, sometimes we do deserve it.”

             The last part she said quietly and Nico was reminded of how Pansy and the others weren’t the nicest, calling others terrible names and using vicious insults.

             Most people, though some are getting better than that attitude.

              _That was probably why Tracey tried to make all those jokes_ , Nico realized, _keep all of them calmer, nicer._

             “That impure disaster shouldn't have said that about the damned blood curse,” Daphne said through her clenching teeth, “Of everyone, my little sister deserved it the least.”

             Nico felt a ping of discomfort as the other girl said impure.

              _All of this tension, it is only going to make things worse, isn’t it?_

             “Whatever, come on, let’s go back to the common room,” Pansy said and reluctantly everyone began to follow her.

             Everyone was quiet, only the sound of feet pattering the marble filled the halls. Pansy appeared upset and… guilty.

             Nico remembered how she didn’t leave them alone at the lunch table or the past few days.

             “This isn’t totally normal. Most of the time we only have to deal with Peeves,” Pansy told Nico as he walked beside her, and abruptly her face contorted into puzzlement, “I don’t think we’ve had to deal with him at all this year, which is… rather strange. I mean, he always annoys _everyone_.”

             Nico remembered the only time he had seen that ghost. Peeves was singing an annoying song as he followed a poor Hufflepuff… All the son of Hades did was glare at the ghost and in instant Peeves shut up and left through the wall.

             And the son of Hades never saw him after that.

             Tracey shrugged, “I am glad we haven’t seen that ghost, all he does is annoy others and be plain terrible.”

             The rest of the girls nodded and Nico relaxed.

             “The worst part about him is that you can’t hit him back,” Millicent said.

 

**Friday: Day 5**

             Nico has heard, from at least five different people (who weren’t in Slytherin. What? People are loud.) say someone saw the convicts in Hogsmeade and theorized they were going to infiltrate Hogwarts through the Shrieking Shack in an effort to follow their leader, Sirius Black.

             So, the demigod told the group that while they were walking.

             “That theory was dumb then and it is dumb now,” Tracey said, rolling her eyes, “The Death Eaters aren’t going to be at the Shrieking because that area is now protected enough, too close to other people, and in general isn’t a great place to hide out anymore.”

             Tracey paused momentarily, then continued, “Plus, I don’t think Sirius Black is leading them at all.”

             “What? Why not?” Nico asked.

              _All I have heard about him was that and being a convicted murderer._

             “Yeah,” Millicent joined in, almost jumping ahead of Pansy, with clear disbelief on her face, “what makes you think that?”

             The four of them were walking back to the Common Room with some answers they got from different professors for Daphne. It was Millicent who was going to go alone, saying Daphne didn’t tell the professors she didn’t understand the lessons, but then everyone decided to join Millicent as Daphne worked…

             After the confrontation with Liam, Daphne didn’t want to go anywhere other than classes for that day. There were quite a few Slytherins who had the same idea as her, only leaving in large groups. Most of them were related or connected to the Death Eaters.

             “That Ron Weasley, during our second year, he was the one that said he saw Black with a knife in his hand over his bed, didn’t he?” Tracey asked as her chin rose, trying to look ahead of the hallway, “Well, if Sirius Black was a real Death Eater he would have killed him and Harry right then and there. There would be no witnesses, nothing.”

             Thankfully, the crowds were thinning as they made their way and Nico felt himself let out a breath he didn’t know he was keeping.

             Millicent shrugged.

             “That does make more sense when you say it like that,” Millicent replied.

             “Yeah,” Nico agreed and he looked to the side to see why Pansy was so quiet.

             She was glaring at a few students. The demigod’s eyes narrowed when he realized the students she was glaring at weren’t Slytherin, not with their brightly colored ties. They were talking a bit, but just as they noticed her they quieted.

 

             Harry was beginning to feel sorry for Trelawney. Every class she was asked by Umbridge to constantly tell the future, whether it be about something important or simply guessing her student’s answers before they told her.

             It didn’t take a genius to know that professor was slowly losing it.

             Harry was walking alone, mostly to get some exercise since he was banished from playing Quidditch ever again by Umbridge (which was slowly eating his sanity)... Well, not alone. Melody was there, saying how she wanted to walk around too.

             Melody and Harry were both speechless as Trelawney passed them, muttering to herself, and looking over her shoulder. The thing was… there was no one else in the hallway, which was painfully obvious because the two Gryffindors could only hear their own footsteps and the professors.

             “My gods, she has really lost it,” Melody said, her eye wide as the professor continued to walk, not at all stopping or showing any sign that she heard Melody’s comment.

             However, Harry didn’t feel _too_ bad, for Hagrid was just the same ever since his lessons were being looked over by Umbridge as well. Hagrid was getting questions wrong, forgetting what he was saying, always glancing at Umbridge as she scribbled on her notebook.

             Harry could feel himself, along with Ron and Hermione, getting distanced from Hagrid as well. It was through the amount of work Hagri was trying to do and make his lessons better (at least in his opinion, but that just meant more information).

             Umbridge was obviously starting to try to get one of two teachers sacked and from how things were going, it seemed to be soon.

             But... You don’t have to ask Harry which one he’d rather have stay.

 

             “I hate Umbridge,” Nico muttered in the Slytherin common room.

             Seeing her everywhere, in his Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and her _own class_? He was going to explode if he had to see her horrible pink robes and cardigan over the weekend too.

             “Same,” Blaise said, who was once again taking up the whole couch.

             Draco had resigned to sit in another spot in a uncomfortable looking chair.

             Daphne was once again braiding Millicent’s hair, Tracey was reading a book, and Pansy and Draco were sitting together, talking. The two were complaining about Defense Against the Dark Arts, how they weren’t learning anything and how they couldn’t duel, which was the worst part (according to them).

             There was loud singing going through the walls again. Whoever has been doing it, they must be in the choir because Nico noticed that there had to be more than one voice. Maybe they were all practicing together.

             “How could anyone like Umbridge?” Tracey muttered into her book, “It’s especially a problem when good old Theodore Nott says that she’s bad too.”

             Theodore’s head immediately popped up from the parchments and books his nose was in.

             “What? You’re the one person that barely complains about teachers,” Tracey said, “Always saying how they are trying their best.”

             Pansy and Draco snickered to each other.

             “Well,” Theodore glared at the other two, “Umbridge doesn’t care about us or if we are learning, not really. Therefore she is a terrible teacher.”

             Pansy rolled her eyes, “Don’t have to be all defensive. We’re saying that you’re right after all.”

             She smirked as Theodore shut his mouth and appeared conflicted between being angry or very pleased.

             Daphne giggled.

             “The worst part is she’s everywhere, trying to take control of everything,” Tracey said, “She’s like some big watch dog that’s only here for the Ministry. But why even bother? What does the Ministry think we are going to do that is so bad we need a babysitter?”

             Just as Tracey finished, Nico was happy someone brought that up. It felt like he was the only one noticing.

             Umbridg _was_ everywhere, all the time, not only watching their moves, but the professor’s as well!

             It made Nico… nervous. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong about this picture.

             The old anxiety that had plagued the demigod for the past few months on and off came back once more, stronger before.

             It didn’t make any sense, Umbridge wasn’t doing anything too drastic, surely there were a lot of people that hated her, but if worse comes to worse, there would be a long line to get rid of her from these halls.

             And then maybe the Minister would realize it was a terrible idea to get involved in education when all he wanted to do was to stop the truth of Voldemort being alive spreading. 

             Even now, with just the Death Eaters escaping, everyone was beginning to question the Daily Prophet. It would only be a matter of time before the truth will be released and everyone will _know_.

             Yet, despite these rational thoughts, Nico couldn’t shake away the nerves and worry of what was yet to come.

             Something was wrong, specifically because of what it could become… However, what this all could become Nico couldn’t figure out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon is that Daphne is hella tall. Tall and wears heels because she likes that stuff. And I am finally glad to put in some of her backstory, I devised all a little something, even in Millicent... though, you'll have to see that later!  
> Have you guys ever analyzed books in how they’re written? What do you think quick events and change of structure mean? ;)


	40. Everything Makes Sense Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea that chef was spelled as chef. My god.  
> And this is a hella long chapter, my god, took more time to write than I thought, I hope you all like it!
> 
> Edited:8/17/2018

              Two weeks had passed and it was… alright.

              Nico learned more spells and he finally caught up to this year… as for all of the history and potion making? He gave up hope on those two subjects a while ago. For now, instead of worrying about all the homework he was getting assigned, all the snow that was falling, all the couples trying to plan things together since tomorrow was February 1 (naturally, the demigod had avoided such, for he had enough of Cupid), Nico was thinking about the past weeks as he sat down on the common room couch.

              Nico layed out the Underworld Mythomagic cards and had since memorized each defense and attack. It wasn’t hard, it was just like all the other cards he had memorized.

              The demigod had them out because it made him feel better. All of the girls now know about them, first making a little fun of what it was for, but quickly they turned into compliments on the art.

              There hadn’t been any more issues of Liam coming up to Daphne… yet, he could hear all of the other Slytherins talk. They were tired of walking in groups or trying not to get into fights since they knew they’d be cornered by other houses.

              So, Slytherins were getting angry.

              Nico was surprisingly alone in the common room. It wasn’t going to be like that for long, not at the rate everyone had been seeking refuge in it. However, everyone was in the Great Hall for dinner. Nico had told them he was going to come a little later… that he wanted to get some things together.

              It was a Friday, they understood if he was tired from classes and wanted a little time to himself. Even if they didn’t want him walking alone, he reassured them for a while and they finally did leave.

              And so there Nico was.

              Thinking.

              Nico stayed silent as his dark eyes traced the skulls lining around the room, the snakes in the details of the furniture, and the giant snake portrait above the fireplace… There wasn’t even a real light fixture in common, everything was tinted light green from the water above. It moved rhythmically, back and forth, much like when a snake moves.

              Nico frowned.

               _Why did I never notice these details?_ The demigod asked himself.

              Maybe he was used to the skulls, darkness, and green light. After all, it greatly reflected the Underworld with all of the rather cliche decorations and atmosphere, which he has been rather familiar with by now, but…

            Just, something isn’t right.

              Anxiety welled again in Nico.

              Everyone has begun to notice this, the constant worrying, making sure to be around him when walking and telling him things didn’t stay like this and everything would be fine. Pansy had even taken the role of constantly asking him if he was okay.

              _Oh, this doesn't matter,_ Nico told himself, _I should just go to dinner instead of getting strung up about nothing,_ Nico thought as he stood up, collected all the cards carefully, stuffed them in a close pocket in his robes, and left the common room.

 

              Harry was having just as good of a week as Nico.

              Hagrid had told him, Ron, and Hermione to stop visiting him in the dark the week before. It was because Umbridge, Hagrid told them, she would get them all in trouble.

              Not only had she taken Harry's Firebolt away, banned Quidditch for life, gave the scar on his hand, but she was now rearing up to take Hagrid away as well.

              Not only did it make Harry upset, but it made him work harder in D.A.

              It was nice, everyone was improving so much and he was surprised to say that Neville was now working just as hard, if not harder, than Melody.

              Harry had guess it was the Death Eaters escaping, namely Bellatrix, the witch who had tortured his parents into insanity, that had made Neville work hard. Speaking of Neville’s parents, ever since the trio had their surprised meeting with them and Neville at St. Mungo’s the Gryffindor hadn’t brung it up. Harry and the rest decided to do the same and not talk about it.

              And then another thing that Harry finally noticed within the weeks, not too sure if it is good or bad, was that Hermione seemed to be more wary of Melody. Sure, she did things with the other girl, but there was something weird going on like Hermione was beginning to not think too highly of Melody…

              Which was strange. Hermione was Melody’s first defender.

              However, Harry tried not to think about it… It wasn’t really his issue to solve.

 

              Nico was glad to not have any of the other houses bother him as he walked toward the Great Hall. It was nice, he ate with Pansy, Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent. Additionally, Blaise and Theodore had begun to migrate over to their spot. However, that might have been because Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had already left and they wanted company.

              Nico ate a lot of the food that was on the table and, in truth, it wasn’t that bad. It actually wasn’t bad at all. He honestly didn’t know why the other Slytherins would complain about it.

              However, one of them did say their parent was a professional chef, so that might be why.

              When Nico finished his food he noticed Melody had gotten up from the Gryffindor table. In fact, her and the Golden Trio preceded to get up.

              _I don’t want to have a meeting tonight_ , Nico thought, _nothing has changed… Maybe I can ask her if anything has happened and then we can see if we don’t need one. It would be nice to not have to sneak out… it was getting kinda hard._

               _Besides, everyone in Hogwarts knows we’re friends by now._

              “Hey, I am going to be right back,” Nico said as he got up from the table.

              He noticed Pansy gave him a questioning look, but he continued to walk out of the Great Hall after Melody. Surprisingly her and the Golden Trio were going rather fast.

              _It would be bad if I lost them._

              Nico speed-walked as he exited the Great Hall and glanced down the different hallways and stairways.

               _Where did they go?_

              The demigod looked around and finally spotted a familiar poof of brown hair. He walked faster, once again annoyed at how thick his robes were as they hit against his legs, and was pleased to notice he was getting closer.

              “Why do you still hang out with those evil freaks?”

              Nico find himself stopping mid stride. He looked over down the opposite direction that Melody was going and spotted a younger girl, probably first or second year, with a small Gryffindor tie around her neck looking up at two older Hufflepuffs, one girl and a boy.

              “Malcolm isn’t evil nor is he a freak, he’s been friends with me since forever,” the young girl replied softly, clearly upset.

              “Well he’s going to change, they always do,” the older girl said, sighing.

              “But he isn’t! They aren’t all like that! I know they aren’t all the monsters you say they are!”

              Nico glanced back to see Melody continuing to walk away from him, yet his feet remained planted and he looked back to the other scene.

              Suddenly the boy grabbed the little girl’s arm and she went very quiet.

              “We just want you to be safe,” he said, leaning closer to the little girl.

              The small Gryffindor looked away from the boy and appeared like she was going to start crying.

              Nico began walking towards her and the group and watched as the Hufflepuff boy let go of her arm. The demigod noticed as he got closer the older Hufflepuffs were glaring at him, so he stared daggers right back. They appeared at the side of the small Gryffindor girl protectively.

              Instead of saying anything to them, Nico looked softly at the little girl.

              “Are you okay?”

              “She’s fine,” the older girl replied.

              “I am not talking to you,” Nico said back.

              The small Gryffindor looked at Nico with… small admiration.

              “I’m fine because I’ve got it!” she said, excitedly, and just before the Hufflepuffs could say any more she darted underneath their arms away, “Malcolm! Malcolm wait up!”

              Nico felt a small victory, but it faded as the two Hufflepuffs rounded on him.

              “You don’t know how it is, transfer,” the boy said, “How this school works, or how any of the other Slytherins are... How could you, you’re one of _them_.”

              The demigod stared at them and noticed a strange sense of sadness coming from the two and they didn’t look… They didn’t look like they were having fun like some bullies he’s seen in the past, in their eyes there wasn’t a glint of cruelty or that smirk of triumph. They looked like they didn't even want to confront him. In fact, they appeared almost as upset as he felt.

              Nico backed away from them.

              He felt some nerves rise up in him from earlier… something was wrong, this didn’t feel _right_ …

              “She’ll only be disappointed,” the girl whispered to the other boy, slightly nudging the other Hufflepuff, signaling him to walk away.

              “Oh, yeah, well I am disappointed,” another voice said.

              The three looked to the other Slytherin who just appeared, Pansy, who was glaring at the other two Hufflepuffs. Nico felt caught… something was telling him to take Pansy and leave.

              “Look who it is, the famous bully, Pansy Parkinson,” the older Hufflepuff girl said and instead of walking away, she stayed, “Can’t wait to be a little Death Eater herself so you try the little things first, don’t you?”

              Nico looked at Pansy and noticed Daphne, Millicent, and Tracey, silent, a couple of paces away. They were together watching what happened before them intently, yet, waiting.

               _They assume Pansy’s got it._ Nico thought, _But I’d wish they’d come._

              Nico tried to get Pansy to walk away, nudging her away, but she stood firm, glaring at the other two Hufflepuffs without blinking.

              Pansy smiled and tilted her head at the other girl.

              “I am so glad my reputations precedes me, I mean, how would you know me without it? After all, you two are just ugly lowlives that aren’t even worth my time to insult.”

              Pansy said it so sweetly and without regret, Nico couldn’t believe this was the same girl who had welcomed him into her group. Who had told him about her family and always protected the other Slytherins.

              _She was always like this, don’t you remember?_ A part of Nico told himself.

              The two Hufflepuffs remained… almost frozen, yet bold. The girl stood up straighter.

              “What do you want me to say now? Call you _Mudbloods_? Is that what you are waiting for?” Pansy scoffed, “Well, I don’t have to tell you what you two already know.”

              Nico was speechless and as Pansy began to walk away toward the rest of the group. After a moment of hesitation, the demigod followed her.

              “Why would you say that to them?” Nico asked silently, as he walked away with her, slightly angry, “Why did you have to say all of that? You know they don’t understand you, you don’t have to play their game.”

              Pansy scowled as she looked ahead.

              “Why not? Why should I not play the game that they desperately want me to play? Who else is going to be the villain in their life? I guess I have to be since Umbridge is apparently not enough,” Pansy exhaled, looking down at the marble, “If they treat me as such a monster, why can’t I be one?”

              Nico glanced at Pansy with a strange look.

              _How could she say that?_

              The demigod felt a strange feeling, one that twisted in him like a snake knotting itself up.

              Pansy look at the other girls and called out to them as she stopped, “We’ll catch up later, Nico wants to talk to me.”

              Tracey didn’t look too intent on leaving, her eyes darting from Pansy and the other Hufflepuffs, who were walking away as well. Yet, before Tracey could say anything, Pansy grabbed Nico’s hand and was already going into a deserted hallway.

              Now that he and her were in the safety of silence, the demigod looked at her.

               _If they treat me as such a monster, why can’t I be one?_

              Nico… couldn’t understand it.

              “Why did you say that to them?” Nico asked again.

              “It’s what they want to hear… And Nico, It is better to not involve yourself in those kinds of situations,” Pansy said, carefully, “It isn’t going to affect you or me. Even if you see something happening, if they don’t ask for help, which they won’t, you should just _leave_.”

               Just as Nico was going to reply, everything in his mind suddenly slowed and stopped. The strange feeling a familiarity that had invested Nico rose up in him and took over as a memory surfaced.

 

_“Mom, why are we leaving?” a younger Nico asked._

_Nico held onto his mother’s hand, keeping him close to her as they walked, nearly tripping her as he stayed by her legs. The demigod clung closer to her as the crowd began to thicken._

_He looked to see Bianca on the other side of their mom, yet she wasn’t as close as he was. Bianca was scanning her surroundings, like a hunter..._

She is always so brave, Nico remembered thinking.

_“It isn’t safe here, my angel,” his mother said, soothing him, holding Nico closer to her, rubbing his back with her left hand as her right held Bianca’s._

_Not only did Nico feel safer, but he felt warmer._

_“But, why?” Nico continued as he thought of some friends… he would be leaving them behind… “I don’t want to leave them. I don’t want to leave our home.”_

_He remembered his school… he didn’t like it there much. His teachers were mean and taught him things that his mother often told him to forget. She had taught him so many things through stories… he loved the stories so much._

               _Yet, his mother always told him to never speak up during school, no matter how much it was against what she taught him, like when the teacher encouraged the boys in the class to fight. For some reason they always wanted Nico and the rest of the boys to be stronger… Instead, Nico just wanted to play._

_There was confusing, whenever Nico did ask his mother why the school was like that she always said it was because they wanted something to happen… Nico got an underlying sense of something bad was coming when she said that. Sometimes people would disappear and Nico would never see them again, nice people, they would talk to him all the time... His mother had told him to push that that thought away… so many people didn’t pay attention to it, so why should they?_

               _More importantly, why should they now?_

_His mother didn’t pay attention to Nico’s question as she began to look around wildly over the crowds of people._

              Nico remembered feeling annoyed that she didn’t. He felt annoyed and frustrated when he realized he had no idea what was going on.

_“Come on, we have to go, quickly,” She ushered her children, toward the thicker part of the throng, “Get onto the train, darlings, and I can explain later.”_

 

               Nico nearly gasped at the clear memory. The rest wasn’t as clear, but they came at him in waves.

               The demigod remembered those times in the Military Academy with Bianca, going to her to talk about his first crush. It was a nice boy, who would always play Mythomagic with him. 

               Nioc was so afraid, He remembered the panic he felt as he spoke. Something was telling him he couldn't, he couldn't say anything or else something bad would happen. At the time, Nico wondered why he was so scared, so terrified, and had no idea why.

               The leader of Italy, Mussolini, was strange. He wanted the Italian people to be stronger, to be taken seriously in war and politics. The people wanted that… but then, it seemed like they didn’t know what he wanted until it hit them. It was only when people disappeared, did some people realized just what kind of person they put their trust in.

               And even then, nothing was done…

               They did _nothing_. 

               All those times Nico was confused or didn't understand what was happening in Italy, ge now knew. And it hurt, it hurt so much more to realize the true horror, feel the true fear, now that he knew of what happened. How could he not? Everyone learned, even him when he went to the Military Academy.

               Nico tried to calm himself, his mind and heart racing. Nico felt dizzy and his vision turned into black and red fireworks.

              _Oh gods, I am going to fall._

               Quickly his hands groped at the air and found the cold stone. Then there was something warm, like hands, also holding him up from his shoulder.

               It was all done for World War ll. The government infiltrated schools and tried to raise the children, _me_ , as soldiers. Tried to make us return to roots instead of going for progress so that we could become the mighty Roman Empire once more. Newspapers were controlled by the government and people were turned against each other based on small-minded beliefs… and...

_Everyone watched it all happen._

                _Just like now._

               “Nico, are you okay?”

               The son of Hades’s dark eyes widened as his vision focused on a dark blur in front of him... Which eventually became Pansy. She looked so worried, her hands gripping his shoulders.

                _It is all happening all over again._

               “No… no. I am not okay,” Nico breathed, “How-”

               Nico remembered those people who did nothing back then, they had said everything would be alright, that nothing like _that_ could ever happen. Pansy's voice ran through his mind.

                _Mudbloods… It’s better not to involve yourself. It isn't going to affect you or me... Just leave._

               No. Terrible things will happen. 

               I can’t leave again I have to try to change things or else it will only become _that_. Everything will only become a _nightmare_.

               “How could you say that?” Nico said to Pansy, breathless.

                _How can I change everything though? I have been here since the beginning of the year and nothing has changed… how did I ever think I could change a whole school after all these behaviors were set in stone generations ago?_

               “How could I say what?” Pansy asked, her eyes narrowed, “That you shouldn’t get involved? Nico, I care about you and I can’t stand to see you get into things that won’t change, it will only hurt you. Us Slytherins have to stick together, we only have each other.”

               “What about everyone else?” Nico questioned.

               For some reason it was hard to focus on what was going on, the demigod’s brain was foggy with the memories… everything felt like nonsense and he felt like words were tumbling out of his mouth before he could think them.

               Pansy shook her head.

               “You have seen what everyone else thinks of us, trying to do anything for them is a waste of time.”

              “But, what about the people that are after them?” Nico questioned, his mind racing to the Death Eaters in the papers.

               The Slytherins only noticed that news as others began to taunt them. They never worried, never shivered or flinched at the names, they never worried for their lives...

               The emotions he was feeling, it felt like it was consuming him, all the anger, confusion, and despair he had ever felt when… when he finally realized he wasn’t ever going have a normal life and before when he was so confused and angry with his feelings, it was all so hard to figure out at that time…and then when… when.

               When Bianca left him and he never saw her again.

               It was all coming back.

               All those people that died when Voldemort came around the first time, from the Death Eaters, from the Dark Lord himself… Those families, they will always remember and feel the pain just as Nico did.

              The Slytherins never got that, did they? They will only know life from the Death Eaters side.

               “You’d let the other houses just… die?” Nico asked, the disbelief seeping into his voice.

                _What am I saying? Of course she wouldn’t._

                _Oh, you can never be too sure_ , another voice said.

               Pansy looked at Nico weird.

               “What are you talking about? They aren’t going to die,” Pansy said slowly, her hands falling off his shoulder with concern in her eyes, “Those Hufflepuffs aren’t going to die.”

               He remembered his mother, trying to soothe him the time when one of his older friends had disappeared. He was so nice...

               Nico couldn’t remember his name, but he remembered the happy brown eyes and blonde hair. He remembered when he was younger, the friend told him a secret, saying that his roommate was also his partner, just like Nico’s father was to his mother.

               Nico was so excited to know, thinking that he’d be like that someday.

               And then the next day he and his partner was gone.

               “It’s, it’s happening all over again,” Nico said hopelessly.

               “What?” Pansy began to look at him, perplexed, once more, “What is happening? What are you going on about Nico?”

                _The familiarity… Gods, it all makes sense._

               “The Ministry, the government, hiding what Harry said, intervening at the school, it’s all happening again, yet only the beginning, my gods, and,” Nico finally breathed and suddenly the despair disappeared.

               And what was once there, anger filled.

               “And you all don’t care, do you? You don’t care what happens to anyone, you think they all are beneath you, that they they don’t matter…”

               “You shouldn’t get involved,” Pansy said once more, louder, “They aren’t any of your concern and- and they aren’t beneath us, like-like you said. We are the same... I know that now, but you can’t do anything! It won’t ever get that bad, I-I know it!”

               She moved forward as she continued to speak and Nico backed away.

               “The only reason people have a thing against Mud-Muggleborn is that they weren’t born as wizards, they weren’t raised with us, they won’t ever understand the politics, the policies we have,” Pansy stated, “Others believe Muggleborns belong with the Muggles. But, what am I supposed to do when the other houses are terrible to us? Be some super nice champ so that they can do what they want- and then take my broomstick from underneath me?”

               “Don’t you get it?!” Nico shouted.

                _No, I can't do this anymore. Not anymore._

               The temperature dropped around the demigod and Nico didn’t notice Pansy shivered.

               “The school needs to stick together more than ever because we all know something is coming, that something is changing,” Nico said, and recognition flickered in her eyes, “We all know that.”

               Pansy paused.

               “But, Nico, why would we ever come together with the other houses, you know how they treat us?”

               “Yeah and I know how you treated them. What happened in the Great Gatsby, what happened before, that’s happening now with those Slytherins! You might not believe that trash anymore, but other Slytherins do! That the way people were born changes how much respect should be given to them.”

               Nico shook his head.

               “How are people supposed to know you’ve changed if you still act the same? Of course they don’t trust you either!”

               Pansy stilled.

               “All of the houses just don’t get it, do they?” Nico asked, his voice quiet and his throat now burning, “Everything that has happened, all of World War II… it’s all gonna happen again. I can't... I can't go through that again, I...”

               Nico looked up at Pansy.

               He couldn’t tell what she was thinking from her face or why she was looking at the ground. Her brown eyes were wide with shock.

                _Was it shock? Confusion? Blankness? Is she trying to understand what I am saying?_

               “And you don’t even know Muggle history,” Nico said slowly, “You know… they aren’t that different from us. From you.”

            _Why did I just say that? What is she thinking? Does she just hate me now? Did I ruin everything? Was there even some friendship to ruin or did she just babysit me and condition me to be like all the other Slytherins?_

               Nico’s eyes finally look down to see there was frost around his feet. The marble, it almost looks silver… He immediately glanced up as she did.

               _Is she scared of me? Scared of what she doesn’t know about me? Oh, gods, I don’t know!_

               The demigod couldn’t take the look on her face as his imagination went wild. Abruptly, Nico sprinted through the door, not stopping as he kept on running, all of the emotion and memories flooding out.

               _I need to think about what just happened._

 

              Harry was almost falling asleep after dinner. It was nice, but he’d rather get to bed… despite it being Friday, he had stayed up way late each day this week to finish his assignments and it was finally coming back to haunt him.

              Just as Harry’s head began to dip down Ron smacked Harry’s shoulder. Instantly Harry looked up, making a strange noise with the back of his throat from the surprise.

              “You really should sleep,” Ron said.

              Harry nodded, blinking to stay awake, “I know.”

              Up ahead, Melody and Hermione were silent as well. They were talking before, about Herbology… but that conversation obviously stopped.

              Ron, Melody, and Hermione were thankfully walking back to the Gryffindor dorm. Just as Harry was making sure to walk correctly by picking up his feet, there was suddenly a loud slam that echoed within the hallway.

              “What was that?” Melody said.

              “What?” Ron asked.

              “The slam, didn’t you all hear it?” she questioned, looking back to Ron and Harry, “Maybe we should go see who or what at it was, it couldn’t have been too far from here.”

              She started to walk away from them, her attention turning down to the hallway where it had come from. It was strange, seeing her so suddenly worried, her eyes wide as she looked. 

              “Why?” Harry felt himself asking.

              What could Harry say? He was tired and was not going to delay going to bed any sooner… If he did, he’d probably end up sleeping on the marble.

              Melody stopped mid-search, her feet planted to the ground.

              “I could go with you,” Hermione offered.

              Melody, a few second ago looked very worried, didn’t seem to be so anymore, if anything she appeared conflicted. She clenched her fist.

              “Nevermind, it is probably nothing,” Melody answered with a twinge of sadness in her voice.

              Hermione’s eyes darted back to Harry, then Melody.

 

              “I… I need a break from people, from everyone,” Nico said, dejectedly.

              The demigod immediately left to call Will… for some reason, it was the thing to do, something that only made sense as he was running away from Pansy. Yet, now that Will was here, Nico didn’t know what to say, or even why he was the person to turn to.

              He hasn’t been able to contact Will the past week as much as Nico wanted… Most of the Slytherins didn’t want him to be alone after everything changed when everyone finally knew about that article...

              “What?” Will asked, the concern leaking into his voice, “What happened? Is everything okay?”

              Nico stared at Will and he felt… surprisingly numb _._

              “I can’t stand it anymore, the hate, constant hate on everything. No one gets it and I can’t stay here anymore, I need a break,” Nico repeated, shaking his head, “What can I possibly do anymore? It’s like an endless cycle that only makes things worse.”

              Will moved closer to the Iris Message, but he hesitated.

              The son of Apollo looked very upset he couldn’t comfort Nico.

              At that conflicted and sad face, Nico felt all of his emotions rushing back as he thought of Pansy.

               _What if Pansy never wants to see me again? After what I had said to her about everything? After the frost on the ground? What if she thinks I am just some...some..._

              “I can’t believe I ever thought this could be fun, that this would be different than the beginning,” Nico continued, his eyes getting glossy, prickling as tears threatened to fall, “And I think I just ruined everything here.”

              “Nico,” Will started, “you can just come home now, you don’t have to stay there. You can come come to my work, right now, and we can talk it out.”

              The son of Hades didn’t respond as he looked down.

              Will began to speak softly.

              “Your dad only asked you to do this quest as a favor, you don’t have to do it. You don’t have to suffer through this anymore, no one will say anything bad if you do cut this short. Like you’ve said, you already have two Horcruxes, that sounds like you have done a lot already.”

              Nico knew that tears were threatening to fall, but he was determined not to let them. He wasn’t going to do this to Will. He wasn't going to break down, no, not now.

              “No, I can’t. I can’t leave and do _nothing_ … I am going to stay here to finally get rid of Voldemort and everything, he deserves that, and all the Death Eaters too,” Nico said, scorn and anger in his voice as he spoke of them, yet it faded completely, “I am just… I can't let... I can't let things...Oh, I don’t know… I am just going to sleep now...”

              Will didn’t look too thrilled with that answer, nor convinced. There was still a soft frown on his face.

              “Okay, goodnight, Nico,” the son of Apollo said, softly, “have good dreams.”

              The son of Hades nodded.

              “I will.”

 

              Harry and Ron didn’t even make it up to their rooms like Hermione. The two boys fell asleep in the common room on the couches by the fire. It was so comfortable and the dorms were so far away… up a flight of stairs, oh Merlin, no thanks.

              Harry was only shocked to find himself being shaken awake.

              “It’s the weekend, don’t… don’t bother me,” Harry muttered, rolling over.

              “Harry, Harry wake up.”

              “Hermione! What are you doing in our dor-!” Ron shouted, which immediately got Harry awake and ready to do... something.

              Harry’s eyes immediately found Ron on the couch, looking more sleepy than ever with the bags under his eyes, and Hermione, standing right in front of him.

               _Hermione was waking me up?_

              “This isn’t our dormitory,” Ron finished, frowning as he looked around the common room.

              “No, it isn’t,” Hermione agreed, then looked back to the other boy, “Harry, I need to see the Marauder's Map.”

              Ron blinked and somewhat pouted. Ron snuggled into the couch with a grim look on his face… it slightly reminded Harry of Crookshanks.

              “Oh, uh, sure,” Harry said, groggily, “It’s right in here.”

              Harry pulled out the old map out of his bookbag, giving it to Hermione, who immediately said ‘I solemnly swear I am up to no good under her breath.’ Her eyes were darting around the old pages when one of the boy’s minds started working enough to process what was going on. Ron finally spoke up.

              “Er… so who are you looking for?” Ron asked hesitantly.

              “Melody,” Hermione answered, her brown eyes glued to the map.

              “Melody?” Harry and Ron repeated.

              “Why Melody?” Harry questioned further.

              “Yes, Melody,” Hermione said, not looking up at them, “as to why Melody, she’s always disappearing at night. At first, I thought I was just imagining it all, but then I stayed up til Midnight for a couple days. She always leaves and then comes back an hour later.”

              Ron was the first one to move closer to her, looking over her shoulder at the map. Harry watched back from the couch, blinking and slowly getting awake.

              “Melody’s over there, on the Astronomy Tower…” Ron suddenly said, frowning, “She’s with her twin, Marvus… They must be talking or something... But they’re footprints aren’t facing each other.”

              Now curious, Harry got up and soon enough he looked at the map. The twins were close together, but the pair of footprints, Melody’s, one was pointed toward the entrance of the Astronomy tower while the other was not.

              “Maybe they’re waiting for someone,” Hermione said.

              Abruptly Hermione began to shuffle through the map, moving through the floors of Hogwarts. Neither of the boys asked why as she looked at empty floor after empty floor when-

              “There he is!” Hermione exclaimed.

              There was a pair of footprints and a name written overhead… Nico di Angelo.

              “He’s just in the Slytherin bathroom, not like it is anything big,” Ron commented.

              Hermione squinted at it.

              “I suppose you’re right…” and suddenly she yelped.

              The black ink of footprints and name just… vanished. Harry couldn’t believe his eyes.

              “He just disappeared!” Ron said, bewildered.

              There was no movement on the paper, it was just blank, as if no one was there at all.

              “He can’t apparate inside Hogwarts… No one can,” Hermione added softly, “How could he… how could he have done it?”

               “Wait, look, there he is!” Ron pointed.

               Sure enough, there was Nico’s name and feet, yet this time on the…

               “The first floor?” Hermione said, “How did he get there?”

               “Wait,” Harry interrupted, “He’s going out to the Courtyard.”

               Without saying another word, the three had quickly ran to one of the windows, looking down at the space. It was a full moon, which was nice. It easily lit up the whole Courtyard like a small sun, casting white and grey shadows amongst the black. Harry could make out a small figure, moving very slowly toward the exit of Hogwarts.

              “That’s him,” Hermione said, answering Ron and Harry’s unspoken question, “And what is that he’s holding in front of him? A broom? It doesn't seem to be, the item looks shorter…”

              As she moved closer to the window, it hit Harry.

              He looked at the thing held in front of Nico, reminding him of the time in second year, when he was in the Chamber of Secrets...

              “He’s carrying a sword,” Harry said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was always confused when you all suggested his childhood was the happiest of times… I don’t know, but from the beginning I always headcanon that he was so scared all the time of coming out because of what it was like in Italy when he grew up. Sure, it was awesome because of family… but everything was under Mussolini's rule. He was changing schools and encouraging women to make soldiers and boys to fight each other. After all, he was an ally with Hitler.  
> So, I haven’t written the next chapter at all… so I probably won’t update tomorrow. Sorry guys, the next ones I am gonna try to write faster so that all of this won’t be in the air… plus, that’s when the real stuff begins :D


	41. What Can We Do Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cool, my word count was 111119, like that is so cool. The numbers man, just… noice. It sucks that I had to change it, but oh well.  
> Oh, and for now on there are gonna be no Sunday updates, only Wednesday and Saturday. When I go back to college I might have to scale back even more because I am gonna be busy. I am also doing this because at one point in the story when I do have another cliffhanger I am gonna have rapid updates, like one after another, just the next day. But, that is when I have another cliffhanger thing like last updates. Idk, just something I thought I'd try at some point.
> 
> Edited: 8/18/2018

              Nico woke up surprised to feel something warm and soft on his face, hands, and under his back… it felt like fur. It was cold yesterday, Nico remembered, from the snow that had fallen.

 _Am I on a pillow?_ Nico wondered.

              Some of the memories of yesterday went through Nico’s mind, leaving the demigod cringing and wanting to sleep more. Then maybe he won’t have to face that it was his current reality.

               _When did I find a pillow to lay on?_  Nico questioned, scrunching his eyes and putting his face into the warm fur, _and why is there something heavy on my legs… they’re getting squished._

              The demigod abruptly sat up and found a very large head laying on his legs. A dog-like head, like a mastiff, to be precise. It easily was bigger than his whole torso, with its large neck was to his right and Nico finally realized the fluffy warm thing under his back must have been its body, and its tail was over Nico’s chest.

              A huge dog was wrapped around him… and his sword was a quite a bit away from him, probably dragged away by the creature during the night.

              Just as Nico moved the gigantic black dog looked up at him. Nico felt the sudden surge of adrenaline, which immediately went down when he recognized the Hellhound’s face.

              “Mrs. O’Leary?” Nico asked her.

              Probably very excited he knew her name, the Hellhound ‘s tail lifted off of Nico’s chest and began wagging and she gleefully licked the demigod’s face.

 

              The jar was thrown down toward the stone floor and just as it hit, it shattered into tiny pieces, reflecting the tinted green light that lit up the Slytherin common room. Pansy glared at the glass and she pointed her wand at the remnants.

              “ _Reparo!_ ”

              Once again the glass came together on the table beside Pansy, leaving the now pretty jar whole.

              Pansy didn’t have to be up early, after all, it was the weekend. Saturday, the best day of the weekend.

              But, Pansy couldn’t sleep.

              “I told Daphne and Millicent to go to breakfast,” Tracey said blankly from the couch as she watched her friend once again take the jar from the table and throw it violently onto the ground, “I said we’d come to join them later after I spoke to you.”

              “ _Reparo_!” Pansy casted.

              The jar appeared, fixed again, yet this time there was a tiny scratch on it. Two shards didn’t fully mend together.

              Pansy ignored the imperfection as she threw the jar onto the ground again.

              “Will you stop it?” Tracey finally ordered, getting up from her chair and stomped over to the other girl, “What happened yesterday? Why won’t you tell us what happened after you helped Nico away from those Hufflepuffs? Where did Nico go?”

              Pansy glared at the shards on the ground. Tracey sighed.

              “ _Reparo!_ ” Tracey said and once it went back on the table, together this time with no imperfection, she took it in her hand and stood in front of the other Slytherin, waiting until Pansy looked at her.

              “You can tell me anything... You know that, Pansy, don’t you,” Tracey said softly.

              Pansy still scowled as she looked down, but that faded as she finally glanced up at her friend.

              “Yes, how could I not know that? I am the one that told you all that,” Pansy snapped and stepped away, looking around angrily.

              Yet, that anger disappeared in a moment and Pansy turned her head away from Tracey. Then Pansy began to explain, her voice was quieter.

              “Nico… Nico seemed out of it. He nearly fell after I told him to not get involved in situations like that... And then he told me some stuff about being annoyed about some of the things that happen around here.”

              There was silence as Tracey watched Pansy continue. This was the most anyone had heard since the incident with Nico.

              Pansy grumbled as she flopped onto a couch.

              “Even if it sounded like nonsense, I wasn’t there for him,” Pansy finished and quieted.

              Tracey didn't respond.

 _Probably trying to understand despite the vagueness,_ Pansy said.

              “And now he isn’t here,” Pansy said, her head lolling on the couch.

              But Pansy didn’t want to say any more than that. She needed to think. Ponder and try to remember everything he had said to make more sense of it, to understand him… and also evaluate everything that happened, even with the frost.

              At least, that is what Pansy told herself.

              “He probably needs some space,” Tracey replied, walking over to the other Slytherin, “maybe Nico went to see his friend or some family, I am sure he’ll be back in no time... Come on, you need to eat.”

              Without another word, Pansy got up reluctantly and together they walked out of the common room.

 

              Harry found himself looking at Melody every few seconds with the events of last night running through his head.

               _She risked going to the Astronomy tower, to what? See her brother? Why doesn’t she just talk to her twin, certainly the Patil twins know how to still spend time with each other and still be in separate houses._

              Right at the moment, Melody was talking to Hermione and was very, very sleepy. All Melody had done was eat food and that simple task had her looking like she was going to fall over on the wooden table and fall asleep at any moment. The only thing that stopped that scenario from happening was that her head was propped up with her hand as her elbow was on the table.

              “All I am saying about you taking Muggle Studies is that you're right, it would be cool to see wizards think about the Muggle world,” Melody replied to Hermione.

              “How do you know about the Muggle world? You aren’t Muggleborn,” Ron immediately interrupted.

              “Wow,” Melody said, her hand fell to the table, and so did her head, now her cheek on the wood as she looked at Ron with a sarcastic smile, “You got me there bro, but what you have to remember is that I come from _America_. There everyone pretty much blends in with Muggles, we gotta because that is just how we run the place, I guess,” she answered with hand gestures that didn’t seem to coincide with what she said at all.

              Then Melody stopped and her hand once again flopped down.

              “At least my family did,” she shrugged, but that looked more like a strange twitch of her body.

              Before anyone could respond another person was sitting next to Melody…

              Marvus.

              “Heeeeeeey guuuuyssss, how’s the year goin’?” he asked Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

              Harry had noticed the Hufflepuff did try to talk to them sometimes, but every time it sounded forced. In short, whenever he actually did see Marvus, the Hufflepuff seemed like he wanted to leave right then and there.

              “Err, good,” Ron answered, glancing at Harry with the same thoughts, then back to Marvus.

              “Cool beans,” Marvus said, somewhat dismissively before turning back to Melody, whose posture had improved tremendously as she was sitting up and looking at her twin, “I haven’t seen Death Boy today. It’s makin’ me nervous.”

               _Death Boy?_ Harry thought.

              “Who?” Hermione asked.

              Melody ignored her question as she continued poked her twin.

              “Maybe he is visiting Sunshine boy again and just forgot to tell us this time,” Melody shrugged.

              Marvus’s eyes narrowed. He was silent for a few seconds, even raising an eyebrow and making a humming noise as he stared at his twin. Melody looked at him, mimicking the same facial expression and humming noise. It was like they were having a conversation.

              All that Harry could get out of it was that It was clear Marvus didn’t believe Melody.

              “We’re talking about this later,” Marvus finally said.

              With his eyes still narrowed, Marvus made the gesture of keeping an eye on Harry, Ron, and Hermione, then he quickly got up and went back to the Hufflepuff table.

              “What was that all about?” Harry asked, still glancing at Marvus.

              Ron and Hermione appeared just as confused as him.

              Melody rolled her eyes and smiled, “We were having a secret meeting, just like you guys do… so, what are you all going to do this Saturday? We can play in the snow, that’ll be nice. You know, before it gets warm again...”

 

              “Where’s Nico?”

              Daphne asked as Pansy and Tracey finally sat down at the Slytherin table. Millicent even looked very interested as well, her eyes going directly to Pansy.

              “Not here,” Pansy retorted harshly.

              “What?” Daphne asked, her eyes wide with worry.

              “He’s probably fine,” Tracey assured Daphne, “Maybe just needs some time for himself… The break might have made him homesick.”

              “Okay…” Daphne replied, not liking the answer as her eyes glanced from Pansy back to Tracey.

              The conversation was a bit quiet at the table. Everyone knew that they had to do a lot of homework that day so that they won’t totally fall behind when the week began again. But, obviously that wasn’t the only reason.

              It was just hard for the other girls to grasp.

              How could Nico leave them after he had worked so hard to catch up? Was it all because of what happened between Pansy and Nico?

              A part of them even wondered if something bad had happened to him, what if another house had done something...

              Pansy watched as the other girls looked at her.

              She could tell that they wanted to know what happened and what Tracey had suggested was most likely total Hippogriff feces… but the thing was, Pansy sure didn’t want to tell them. The Slytherin decided to mull over the conversation with Nico, she needed that. And from Nico’s disappearance, he probably needed that as well.

              Especially since Pansy wasn’t sure what to think anymore. Between what he said, the frost, she had more than enough to make her worried and confused.

 

              “Did Percy send you?” Nico asked as he walked through the forest.

              The Hellhound just looked at the son of Hades with her large tail wagging and drool falling from her mouth and down onto the snow.

              After Nico woke up he got Mrs. O’Leary’s slobber off of his face and grabbed his sword. Now, he was just walking. Walking forever, not really towards anything, mostly just away from Hogwarts.

              Nico watched as the Hellhound didn’t answer his question.

              “I guess… I should have known that wouldn’t work, but I am still disappointed,” Nico said, looking around the forest.

              He looked around the large, tall trees, not at all knowing where he had come from by now. Everything has been looking the same since he started walking.

              “In a city, this would be easier,” Nico muttered, “Places had names, I knew where to go, and people would help… but now, it is all up to me to find where the Death Eaters might be.”

              His dark eyes wandered to Mrs. O’Leary, who sat down and looked at him very intently.

              “It’s not like I am running away from everything… I mean, I am still here. I'm going to make things right,” Nico looked away from the dog as he rambled, “Maybe I was overreacting, leaving like that… but this is the only way I know how to fix things. I am going to get rid of the monsters, that’s what I have always done.”

               _Well, getting rid of the monsters might lead to more Horcruxes. After all, maybe Voldemort would do that and maybe… Maybe expose Voldemort and his Death Eaters so that Umbridge will be proven wrong. The Ministry will then have to finally accept there is a greater enemy and then maybe they would focus their energy doing something,_ Nico thought, _but first I have to find where these Death Eaters are._

              The son of Hades looked back at Mrs. O’Leary, who quickly opened her mouth and more drool came out, her tail wagging more excitedly as she realized his attention was on her.

              “You’re a good dog, aren’t you?” Nico asked the Hellhound.

              Mrs. O’Leary barked at him and her front legs went down in the playful stance, her mouth open and tongue flopping around, spreading more saliva all over the forest and snow.

              “There are some bad people, I need you to smell them for me so that we can find them, alright girl?” Nico said, then he paused, “but the last place we know they were at was Azkaban… Gods, where’s Azkaban?”

 

              “She’s at the Astronomy tower again?” Hermione asked.

              Harry and Ron looked down at the map and saw the two pairs of footprints together and not moving. Melody and Mavus. Both were faced to each other, probably talking.

              This time, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were doing homework before they started spying on Melody. _This is just, a check-up. Yeah, we're just making sure she is okay_ , Harry told himself.

              “Yep, her and her brother,” Ron answered.

              Hermione leaned forward as if looking at the lines closer would tell her anything more, like what the twins could be possibly talking about or their mysterious background. Harry didn’t quite understand why Hermione was suddenly getting so suspicious about Melody…

               _Was everything else suddenly not as important? Is convincing everyone that me and Dumbledore aren’t liars now not a priority,_ Harry thought spitefully.

              Yet, he then calmed down.

             _But, knowing Hermione, she probably already has a plan for that. I just don’t know it yet._

 

              “Funny how the Muggles don’t see you and yet the wizards do,” Nico said to Mrs. O’Leary, now that they were in the safety of yet another forest.

              He shivered as he remembered running into one wizard house earlier that day when the sun was out. Sure, they told Nico where the wizard prison was, but once they saw Mrs. O’Leary all Hades broke loose. It wasn’t too bad, Mrs. O’Leary ran and took Nico's robes by her mouth and shadowtravelled away.

              Which probably made the wizard couple panic even more, but at least Nico didn’t have to see them panic.

              Now that he knew where Azkaban was… He wasn’t going to shadowtravel there himself. No, he would surely collapse.

              Nico found himself looking at O’Leary beside him, easily taller than him. She was lighted by some of the moonlight that trickled down into the forest.

              _I am not going to the Underworld, no, even if that would do the trick of not fading into shadows… I wouldn’t want to see my father, not when he..._

              Hades’s words ran through his mind.

              _Other individuals are meant to find the remaining Horcruxes._

Nico frowned as he began to think of a plan. 

              _So, how am I going to ask Mrs. O’Leary to take me to Azkaban to smell the Death Eater’s scent? Just ask and hopefully she knows what that is despite not knowing the English language?_

               _Maybe if it fails I can try Italian too,_ A part of Nico sarcastically retorted.

              The Hellhound barked at the demigod and wagged her tail, which began to topple trees in the process. Instead of feeling happy at her glee, Nico just sighed and sat down. He crossed his legs and slouched over them.

              Mrs. O’Leary whined and laid down next to him, her tail and head circling around him, just like how he found her keeping him warm that morning.

              Yet, Nico didn’t seem to notice, he could only pay attention to the green and silver tie that had come out of his robes, probably in the panic that took place earlier that day. He held the fabric in his hand and was surprised to find that it was still smooth and soft, like silk.

              And in that moment all he could think of was the Slytherin girls he had befriended at Hogwarts and most of all, Pansy.

              The way Pansy looked at him when he finally told her to stop saying those things… and when she saw the frost around his feet. Nico couldn’t understand it, how much he had gotten close to Pansy, despite what she was and would say. After all, she was known as a bully throughout school, which was probably a rightfully given title.

              But she wasn’t to everyone. Nico did change some of what she thought... But not everything.

               _What happened to not caring about the wizarding world and the quest?_  Nico asked himself as he took off the green and silver tie and clenched in it his hand, _Even when you saw how she reacted, you still want her to be your friend, don’t you? Despite everything that happened and what she said!_

               _She probably doesn’t think of you any more than some confused transfer with no knowledge of the real world! She just wants to take care of you and nothing else!_

              The son of Hades wanted to throw the tie far away, to not think of everything and stop having so much conflicted feelings. But, the moment Nico raised his hand to do so, he stopped.

               _Pansy does care for me, we laugh about the same things, and when I did give her the Great Gatsby, she did read it. Even if it was a Muggle book._

               _She read it and it made her a better person. Well, it wasn't just the book... and even if it didn't change everything, it changed something. Maybe she'll think twice about what she says._

              “She’ll change more… even if I don’t see it, she will,” Nico muttered to himself as he unclenched the tie, “All I have to do is show Voldemort and the Death Eaters are real and everything will fall into place… Everyone will be able to choose the right side…”

              Nico felt the deck of Mythomagic cards in one of the pockets of his robe. He smiled a little and tucked the tie in there with them.

              Quickly he stood up and Mrs. O’Leary rushed on her four legs as well, wagging her tail once more.

               _There is only one way to see if it works_ , Nico thought as he smiled at her.

              “Mrs. O’Leary, can you take me to Azkaban, in the middle of the North Sea?” the demigod asked the Hellhound.

              She barked at him excitedly, her head and body shaking with newfound energy.

              “Okay, then let’s go, I guess...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I make outlines and my god. I wrote, for Mrs. O’Leary, ‘She licks him and loves him.’ I wrote that to get the mood and how she’ll react to Nico, but dang. Adorable. I love her and I was like, of course, I am definitely gonna have her here, hell yeah!  
> I wish I wrote more of Ron, but I think he is the hardest character to write. Like? How does one write Ron? I may never know.  
> Yeah, Pansy is going through quite a bit now, a stalemate of what to do. But don't worry, she knows how to get stuff done.


	42. Uh... Everything Is Fine? I Think? I Mean, Who Really Knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am never updating this late again, my god, and I have to go to college tomorrow :(
> 
> Edited: 8/18/2018

             “It’s Monday, Nico still isn’t back, and your best plan is that? To just tell all the teachers he’s sick?” Tracey asked, looking very confused at Pansy, “Just like last time?”

             It was obvious she didn’t think the plan was good. But, how could it be good if you came up with it that morning while walking to the Great Hall for breakfast...

             “Yes,” Pansy Parkinson replied, looking over to Daphne and Millicent across the table, “Just like last time.”

             Daphne appeared just as puzzled and worried as Tracey.

             “But we don’t know when he is coming back,” Daphne said softly, “Since you never told us why he left in the first place, we’re just assuming he is going to be here in a few days?”

              All of their eyes went to Pansy, who looked momentarily frustrated that Daphne brought it up, but then it quickly disappeared. Instead, the Slytherin girl only glanced back at Daphne, with a blank, stern face.

             “Yes.”

              They had been trying to ask her what had happened all during the weekend, either slyly or openly, and each time Pansy responded with closed lips and a topic change. Pansy couldn’t figure out why, but she didn’t, no, _couldn’t_ tell them. She was still thinking over what had happened, what Nico said, the frost, and how frustrated and angry he was.

              It was unpredictable, that’s what it was. Something she didn’t see coming and that had set her off the edge. Unpredictability means unknown. Unknown means they could be a threat.

              Yet, Nico wasn’t a threat.

              How could he be when Pansy was going on the line to wait for him to come back? How could she still be waiting for him and risk her prefect responsibilities if he was more harm than good?

              Pansy just needed to wait for him to come back and maybe he will be fine again. Maybe she can explain more things in time or try to listen to him more.

              She knew if she told everyone what Nico had said and done with the frost, the other Slytherins would be less willing to hear or help him. Just like Pansy, he will become an unknown specimen that could only use it against them. In short, Pansy wasn’t going to let that happen.

              And Pansy knew that her friends, though how frustrating it may be, that she is keeping silent for a reason.

              Pansy remembered the words she told Nico… it felt like a lifetime ago.

_Slytherins stick together._

              Slytherins do, but once they have earned that trust. For now, Pansy might be the only one who trusted Nico.

              Marvus’s hands slammed on the table in front of her, permanently stopping the Slytherin’s conversation and Pansy’s thoughts. She merely blinked and noticed Daphne had jumped in her seat.

              The Hufflepuff leaned over the table and plates, his eyes squarely locked on Pansy’s.

              “Where is he?” Marvus asked.

              His voice was cold and it sounded more like a command than a simple question. The rest of the girls were momentarily speechless, questions and evaluations running through their minds.

              He never spoke to them like that before. Draco and Blaise near the edge of Pansy’s group leaned forward, probably wanting to help them get Marvus away. Yet, Pansy stopped them as her glare quickly sent them to go about their business.

              It wasn’t that she was being mean, but it was a clear signal that she could handle Marvus on her own.

              “Who?” Pansy answered, sounding already tired of the conversation.

              She knew who he was asking about, for there was no possibility of it being anyone else. Why else would he come for her if it wasn’t about-

              “Nico. Where. Is. Nico.” Marvus continued.

              He obviously wasn’t going to leave if she didn’t say something, but as everyone looked at Pansy she once again felt her throat close up.

              Pansy didn’t tell her friends what had happened, there was no way she was going to tell him.

              So instead of answering, she scowled at Marvus.

              “He’s sick,” Tracey responded, glancing back at Pansy then the Hufflepuff.

              Marvus slouched over and rolled his eyes.

              “I highly doubt that,” he said, frowning.

 _Of course he would say that_ , Pansy thought, _Nico and the Hufflepuff talk all the time..._

_But I guess meant he doesn’t know where Nico went either._

              “Mr. Jones,” someone said behind him.

              The Slytherins around Pansy smiled as the Hufflepuff turned around to see Professor Snape glaring down at him. Marvus, however, didn’t appear phased, just annoyed.

              “You know that you must be sitting down at your own House’s table, don’t you? Or are you so colorblind you cannot tell the difference between black and yellow and silver and green?” Snape said harshly.

              Marvus glanced back at the other Slytherins with a small huff, then back to the Professor.

              “Nope, I only have one disability so far, but thanks for asking,” Marvus replied as he backed away from the table, “But might as well enforce a ridiculous rule and insult me at the same time right?” His face twist into a mock smile, “I guess we’ll talk later,” he said, pointedly looking at Pansy, then swerved around and began walking/limping back to the Hufflepuff table.

              The Slytherins slightly beamed at Snape, yet the professor immediately began to walk back to the teacher’s table. Just as he got close enough to the table, Umbridge turned to talk to Professor Snape.

_Probably about what just happened… or because she asked him to do that..._

              Yet, Pansy wasn’t happy or thankful as she glared at her breakfast food.

              Knowing Marvus, he won’t let a professor stop him.

 

              “Hey, what did you get for this question?” Ron asked Harry.

              It was the morning and both boys were trying desperately to finish the homework that was due that day during breakfast. True, they had the weekend, but come on. Doing homework when they can just fool around? Yeah, we all know what we’d do.

              “Er,” Harry looked over to see that it was Astronomy homework and then his confidence in his faced faded, “I just chose Venus.”

              Ron frowned at Harry.

              “But I thought she was talking about a star? Wasn’t it a star that was there?”

              Harry shrugged.

              “By now I just fill in with whatever, I have lost all care in the world about where the stars and planets are and what they mean and do,” Harry answered honestly.

              Hermione looked at them disapprovingly, then she glanced at Melody. Procrastinating, Harry found himself noticing Melody was looking over the tables to find someone, enough to get up from her seat. All Harry did the same, standing up to look over and see exactly which house she was looking at…

              And it was the Slytherin table.

              Harry noticed that Marvus was currently over there, talking to what looked like Pansy and her group of friends.

_They were always a mean bunch, ever since the first days here..._

              Harry quickly elbowed Ron, who first groaned and sounded aggravated, yet that quickly disappeared as he looked up to where Harry pointed. Both of them watched as a scene unfolded before them.

              Marvus was talking to the Slytherins and the suddenly Snape came into the equation. Harry glanced over to see Melody watching very seriously, her eyes not leaving her brother even as he left the Slytherin table.

              Just as Marvus walked away, Melody quickly got out of her seat.

              “Sorry guys, I’ll be right back,” she said and without a word rushed over to her twin.

              Harry found himself looking silently at his homework.

 _I wonder what that was all about_ , he wondered.

              “Have you two noticed Nico di Angelo isn’t at the Slytherin table today?” Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry.

              “No, why?” Ron asked.

              Harry peered over at Hermione, her mind clearly working, trying to figure out what everything meant like a puzzle. With how prepared and confident she looked, it must have been a pretty easy puzzle to solve.

              “Nico wasn’t at their meeting either. That might be why they were talking so long,” Hermione said, her eyes narrowing at Melody and Marvus, “Nico must have left that night when we saw him in the courtyard.”

              Harry’s eyes widened at her explanation and he looked back to the twins, who were nervously chatting to each other.

 _That might be why_ _Melody isn’t as cheerful as she normally is,_ Harry thought. _But other than coming from America and possibly the same school, what else could they possibly have in common? Why bother having meetings in the first place?_

              “But why would he leave? And why would they care that much?” Harry asked.

              The was a slight moment where Hermione opened her mouth, but quickly closed it and looked away from him.

              “I don’t know,” Hermione replied.

 

              To escape everyone, Pansy went into the library. Not only was it quiet, but she did have to research a few things for some of her assignments... since she didn’t do that over the weekend. In fact, she didn’t do anything over the weekend. She didn’t want to.

              But she had to do it sometime.

              So there she was, sitting in a chair with a book about Charms on her lap…

              Even if she did wish it was a romance novel so that it would make her feel better, she realized that they had stopped working their charm. Saturday she learned that with Nico gone, it made reading those novels not only fail to work, but it only seemed to make her more miserable than she already was.

              “Why do you even bother with the Slytherin?”

              Pansy turned her head to see a pair of Hufflepuffs talking not too far from where she was.

              _Wait, one of them is Marvus._

              “Are you fucking _kidding_ me?!” Marvus nearly yelled back, but calmed down, “Sorry, I can’t- I can’t speak to you, civilized, right now while my whole brain is going through the roof. We can talk about this later,” he almost looked a little resigned, “You better get out of here before Mrs. Pince comes and tosses you out, probably would blame you for my yelling, ugh.”

              With that, he began to limp away from the surprised Hufflepuff and toward Pansy.

              The Slytherin inwardly groaned.

               _Can’t I just get some peace and quiet?_

              In a few seconds, Marvus was already sitting across from her. Pansy instantly looked up, staring daggers at him.

              “Yes?” She asked, though she already knew what he was there for. She knew he wouldn’t give up that easily.

              _After all, they say Hufflepuffs are hard-workers._

              Marvus frowned, “You know what I want to know: Nico. Where is he?”

              “He’s sick right now,” Pansy replied and went back to the Charms text.

              Marvus groaned and took the textbook away from her.

              “And we both know that is a lie. Where is he? What did you do?” Marvus asked as he laid the book on the floor.

              “I didn’t do anything!” Pansy snapped as she got up from her chair.

              She glared down at the Hufflepuff with hatred.

               _Why would he say that? I didn’t do anything, I_ wouldn’t _do anything to make him go away!_

_...Would I?_

              Marvus quickly stood up, muttering about thanking the gods that this was the far corner of the library.

              “I’m not accusing you of anything, yet,” Marvus rolled his eyes, “I know you know something about his disappearance. Something you said maybe? Something he saw? What made him run?”

              He looked very, very concerned… _does he have bags under his eyes?_

              Pansy didn’t say anything as she glared at him.

              Marvus sighed.

              “I’m not asking you as a bully, nor am I looking for something you did wrong. I’m asking as a friend that’s worried.”

              Marvus sounded genuinely upset, even softening up a bit.

              Pansy frowned as she looked away from him.

              “I don’t know where Nico is,” she said softly.

              It hurt to say that. It probably hurt the most, moreso than when Nico left.

              At least if Pansy knew where he went she could go after him, maybe apologize, maybe understand what he was saying, but instead, he is just… gone.

              The Charms textbook was placed in Pansy’s hands and she looked up to see Marvus, appearing just as happy as her. Which was it say, not very, but better?

              “Thanks for telling me. Please tell me if anything happens,” he said, then turned around and walked away.

              Pansy sighed as she peered down at her textbook.

            _How did it all get to this?_

 

              Harry was happy to find that everyone was working harder in D.A. It was strange to see Melody and Marvus again, yet, they seemed to be more relaxed than during regular school… but that might be because they were having fun during the meetings.

              Harry only wished that there wasn’t Occulems going on.

              It only made him weaker, more tired, and he received more visions from Voldemort than ever before.

_If only I could go to a D.A. meeting instead of Occulems today._

 

              “Nico isn’t actually sick, is he?” Draco asked.

              The Slytherin common room quieted, yet the small background singing continued. Draco’s goons, as well as Blaise and Theodore, had joined the small group of Pansy, Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent.

              Pansy looked over at Draco, silent.

              “It’s kind of obvious,” Blaise said, “You all did this months ago. It was smart, probably thinking the teachers would ask you instead of Pomphrey if only a day had passed.”

              “And we all know that Daphne can use the Floo Network since her cousin works there. So you even have transportation,” Theodore added as he looked over at the blonde girl.

              Daphne nervously tapped her fingers, glanced at Pansy, then again at Millicent. The tension in the room was palpable, yet the other Slytherin boys couldn’t figure out why. Pansy looked down, avoiding everyone’s gazes and the singing seemed to ring louder than before.

              “Oh, why doesn’t she ever shut up,” Pansy muttered about the singer and quickly got up from her seat.

              Without answering anyone or saying anything she left the room. As soon as Pansy had made it to a door she could hear the small voice of Daphne answering them.

              “Yeah, he isn’t sick and we don’t know when he’ll be back.”

              Pansy went away into her dorm and sat down on the bed, looking down at the ground. The floor was stone, much to every Slytherin's annoyance… always so cold and gross… Pansy heard another person walk in, but she didn’t bother to look up.

_It doesn’t matter, they’ll say what they want to say._

              The person sat down next to her.

              “Why are you so quiet?” Tracey asked.

              Pansy laid back on her bed and glanced at Tracey.

              “Because I don’t want to say anything,” Pansy replied simply.

              Tracey laid down next to her and looked over at the other girl. Out of the corner of Pansy’s eyes she could see that Tracey didn’t look angry, upset, or prying…. She just looked a bit concerned, but most of all, patient.

              “Don’t kid yourself, you always want to say something,” Tracey said as she grinned.

              Pansy smiled.

              “You’re right, I always want to say something…”

              Pansy thought of all the times she did speak and it was a lot. Not all of it was nice, per se, but they were things she said nevertheless.

              And yet, no matter what came tumbling out of Pansy’s mouth Tracey never truly left her side.

_She wouldn’t leave Nico’s side either._

              Pansy’s eyes darted over to Tracey and then once again she looked at the ceiling.

              “Nico is not what he says he is,” Pansy said nonchalantly, “He’s hiding something from us…. it might have nothing to do with us, but I don’t know about him… Something happened when we argued, Tracey.”

              Pansy remembered the frost and the chill… it had entered the room like an invisible ghost.

              “Something happened?” Tracey repeated.

_As a Slytherin, the unpredictable can be dangerous._

              Even from a young age, even when Pansy barely talked to her mother, for some reason her parents always told her to be cunning and cautious.

              A few of her father’s words went through her mind.

               _I had to lose a few friends, I didn’t want to get bogged down by them. They’re good to have, yes, to help you. But once they don’t, once you don’t know if you can trust them,”_ Pansy remembered her father leaning in close and that's when she always paid attention more carefully than all the rest, _it’s best to drop them, no matter what._

              “Yes. Something strange… but, instead of being curious about what it is or what it could mean... I just want to know if Nico is safe.”

              Pansy sighed.

              She did bother to think how strange it was, for she had mulled this over long enough. Even if it didn’t make sense, why she would still care when all of these strange and possible bad things were appearing in front of her? Nico not wanting to be in Slytherin, reading that book, that _Muggle_ book, everything…

              It didn’t matter, for the part that still cared for Nico always won.

_And the only reason he is out there is because of me._

              Pansy felt Tracey grab her hand and squeeze it reassuringly. Pansy finally turned her head to see Tracey’s face. The other girl looked, for some reason, happy.

              “What else are you supposed to feel? You’re his friend,” Tracey said, smiling.

              Pansy was quiet.

              She remembered when she ignored Tracey’s question on why Nico left. Everyone’s questions and prying… it wasn’t prying, no, they just wanted to know about their friend. Someone they cared about.

_Well… I am not being a good friend, aren’t I?_

_I need to tell her, don’t I? They at least deserve to know why._

              “You’re right… You’re always right,” Pansy took a deep breath, “And you should know why Nico left,” Pansy said as she looked at Tracey.

              The other girl only appeared interested and nodded for her to go on.

              “Nico… Nico was annoyed that the houses aren’t sticking together, saying that we should be together for… for something that might happen. Said how we all know something is happening and we should prepare for that... but, I think he’s already been through something like that. I just don’t know what.”

              Pansy looked away from Tracey again as the memory of that day came more fully into mind. She felt herself feeling the same things, the confusion, frustration, and sadness.

              “You should have seen him. The anger and betrayal when I told him to not involve himself with the other houses and when I told him that it’s no use trying to be nice to them or change how people view M-Muggleborns,” Pansy sat up and covered her face as she felt tears prickle the edge of her eyes, “He looked at me like I was the one that was sentencing them to death… like-like I was a monster.”

              Pansy leaned over her legs as she began to breathe heavier. She felt Tracey’s hands wrap around her as she tried to comfort her, but all Pansy could think of was Nico’s face that showed his horror and disbelief.

              She didn’t know why she was caring and changing, Merlin, it was all so _much_. She was starting to not want to call Muggleborns Mudbloods, not wanting to snap at everyone, spending time with her friends instead of with Draco and every other second making Gryffindor’s life miserable. All so different from what she was taught by her parents and all the other years she had spent at Hogwarts.

              It was such a change and she was sure that Nico was the only reason it happened.

              And now he is gone.

              And Pansy doesn’t know what to think.

              It was hard to think when everything you thought you knew was turned upside down by one person. It was hard to change and accept that, especially when all the other people around you are telling you something different, your enemies, your family, your friends...

              It was easier to push that away and forget everything so that it would all just return to normal.

              But what is that? Accepting defeat? Deciding that where you are is fine and that you never want to be better?

              Pansy felt Tracey hug her tighter and suddenly Pansy realized she had been crying.

              “Pansy, it’s okay, you can always tell Nico what you feel. You know he will forgive you,” Tracey said, rubbing her back, “And you aren’t a monster. No one who knows you thinks you’re a monster, even if you try to fool them.”

 

              “So, are you ready to go girl?” Nico asked Mrs. O’Leary.

              The demigod had spent the better part of the day stuck at the wizard prison. After the Hellhound had brought him there, which was surprising that it actually worked, Mrs. O’Leary seemed too tired to go any further. Nico was, of course, worried. He had learned what Dementors were from Pansy and, personally, Nico didn't want to have his happiness and soul sucked out of him.

              Yet, when Nico had appeared there, it was mainly empty. There were only wizards trying to fix up the broken part of Azkaban in which the Death Eaters had escaped.

              Nico remembered part of the meetings with the Ares twins, for Melody had mentioned that Hermione suspected the Dementors had probably returned to serve Voldemort and that was how the Death Eaters escaped in the first place. No stragglers were left.

              For now, Nico and Mrs. O’Leary were close to the water, hiding out and moving every few hours so that they’d miss the guards.

              The wizards who were guarding and fixing up the part where Azkaban had been broken were there all day, yet at night they only checked every few hours.

              Nico had decided to only get Mrs. O’Leary to smell the Death Eaters' scent when she was ready to shadowtravel away.

              Hopefully that was this time.

              Just as Nico addressed the Hellhound she began to get up excitedly, clearly with way more energy than yesterday.

              “Wanna go smell the bad guys so we can catch them?” Nico asked, finding that his voice sounded higher than it was normally.

              Yet, that seemed to please Mrs. O’Leary more as she began to run around him.

              “Okay, come on!” Nico said encouragingly.

              It took a little while to get up toward the prison, but the demigod finally made it (Mrs. O’Leary was getting annoyed waiting for him, so she took him by the robes and brought him up the remaining ten feet). Nico looked around, happy to notice the guards weren’t around the broken entrance.

              Interestingly enough, it still wasn’t fully fixed. Some of the bars and stone were black, looking like they were burned and maybe even... Crushed?

              Mrs. O’Leary instantly bounded toward that spot, her nose twitching as she smelled all of the debris.

              Nico carefully followed her, his eyes darting around once more to check if there was anyone near. There should only be hourly checks since it was so late, but he had to make sure. Nico clambered over some of the rocks and dirt until he stood next to the large dog as she investigated the area.

              Nico looked inside to see a few empty jail cells… Some of it was rusted, there were mold and puddles of water everywhere.

_And my gods, it looks horrible._

              The demigod stood closer to the Hellhound and Nico patted Mrs. O’Leary’s side. With her presence, he somewhat felt comforted looking at the terrible place.

              Mrs. O’Leary immediately faced him, her tongue out and it looked like she was smiling.

              “Who’s there!” someone shouted.

              Before Nico knew what was going on, Mrs. O’Leary’s head took his feet from under him and the demigod fell onto his back on… something warm and fuzzy again. 

 _Why does she always do this?_ Nico thought as he tried to right himself on her back.

              The Hellhound quickly turned toward the guard and Nico grabbed onto her fur, still struggling to get at a good spot, yet failing. He laid onto her back, trying to get his surroundings.

_Where am I? Is that her tail near my head?_

              “Is that a puppy?!” someone else yelled.

              As Nico gripped onto Mrs. O’Leary, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that the latter’s voice came from a prisoner, not too far away from the broken entrance.

              Before the demigod could say anything, Nico felt Mrs. O’Leary back legs propel her tail end up, flinging him forward, making his chest flop a painfully onto her neck. Despite the position, Nico quickly grabbed her ears and neck and found himself looking directly at a man wearing dark blue robes a few feet in front of him.

_Oh, gods, that’s a wizard guard, isn’t it?_

              “ _Stupify_!” the guard casted. 

              The red spell bounced off of the Hellhound and… instead of away she ran toward toward the wizard.

              Noticing that a very, very large dog was going to keep running toward him, he dashed out of the way. Nico could hear cheering from the prisoners and the demigod held on tighter as the Hellhound ran down and off of the cliff.

              Nico stifled a scream and moments before they were going to hit the water, they plunged into the shadows.

 

              At dinner, Pansy felt much better, but she still wasn’t as happy. It was hard to see Nico’s empty space and wonder just when he would get back. However, her friends distracted her as they complained about professors and assignments. Pansy was grateful for that.

              Then everyone had retired in the Slytherin common room, mostly to relax in each other’s presence. It was strange to realize this was the first year that everyone actually _used_ the common room all together.

              And it had become normal for people to stay up late talking to each other.

              Pansy’s eyes narrowed as she looked at Tracey. For some reason, Pansy remembered something Nico had told her.

              “Hey, Tracey.”

              The brown haired girl turned around from talking to Theodore, to which the latter was obviously annoyed he didn’t have Tracey’s attention anymore. Yet, he quickly began to reluctantly do something else.

              “Yeah?” Tracey asked.

              “Do you know what World War II is?”

 

              "I mean, if he's with Will, when should we contact him? Should we even contact them at all?" Melody asked as she looked at her brother, “I mean, the Iris message could interrupt something or they’ll be around mortals and… that would be bad.”

              She appeared very worried, exactly as Marvus felt.

              "Will would tell us if something happened... He worried often about that goth boy anyway. Nico could always come back... Maybe something happened... Maybe he needs some time," Marvus said.

              "Yeah and Nico would tell us if he needed us, right?" Melody said, her voice higher than normal.

              "Right," Marvus agreed.

              Melody nodded, more times than necessary as she began to play with some thread from her robe.

              Yet, they both didn't feel all that confident in what they said.

              And that only made things a bit more nerve wracking.

              “Hermione’s acting weird again, they all are now…” Melody said, interrupting the silence, “They were all up when I left too. They tried to hide it, but… I think they know about our meetings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hwwowhhwwoh who h whoahshhshs  
> Hey, guys, do you think the title of this fic is okay? It is rather long and cringy, if you guys wanna change it I am open to that, any suggestions?


	43. So... No One Knows Where Our Child Is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww yesss a chapter!!
> 
> Edited: 8/18/2018

              Pansy looked down on the book in her hands.

              She didn’t know how, but Tracey had acquired it overnight and gave it to her in the morning during breakfast, saying that there were plenty more books about World War ll. Pansy didn’t say anything back to her at the time because all she could do was stare at the cover in shock. The black and white pictures didn’t move and the title had black words, written in such a way that looked proper and grim. It felt heavy in her hand, much heavier than it looked

               _How could there be more? There isn’t even this much on the Giant Wars and those took forever to cover..._

              It was just after Pansy’s first class where the lesson seemed to glaze over into nothing, for all she thought about was that the supposed war could possibly contain.

              What could it possibly entail if she didn’t even know about it?

              Finally the class ended and Pansy’s break in her schedule began. She sat in the courtyard, near a tree and in the snow, away from all of the other students, the strange book poised in her hand, waiting for her to read it.

              Pansy even told Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent that she wanted to be alone. Yet, before she could begin, she felt something knot in her stomach.

               _It is Tuesday and Nico still isn’t here._

              Pansy looked back at the book and frowned.

              It was hard coming to grips that he wasn’t there. It has only been a few days and yet, it has felt like a lifetime… a lifetime of loneliness and lackluster.

              Just like before Nico had come.

             _Why am I bothering to read it here when I could be with my friends? When I could be with the people that are still here?_

              Before thinking anymore she took the book to her side and began to walk to the Slytherin common room. She went unbothered, her glare and purposeful walking quickly cleared any from her path.

              Yet, just as she was only a hallway away from the entrance, she heard loud, angry feet hitting the marble and fabric flowing. A person was obviously trying hard to walk fast to catch up with someone.

              “Miss Parkinson!”

              Pansy’s feet instantly stopped mid-stride.

              There were only a few moments where she had stopped doing anything altogether, her breath held and her eyes wide. Yet, she quickly calmed herself down and turned around.

              “Yes, Professor Snape?” Pansy said, diligently.

              He didn’t look that angry, more frustrated. Pansy could tell the difference, after all, he has been her teacher for more than four years.

              Yet, what did make Pansy nervous was Umbridge walking right behind him, her smile extremely forced and the way she swung her arms as she walked was too exaggerated to be normal… it was like Umbridge was trying very, _very_ hard to control herself from doing something she’d regret.

         _They know,_ the Slytherin thought, _well,_ _at least Snape is closer to me than her._

              Maybe that’s why Umbridge was throwing her hands back down after they went up, to control herself from strangling Pansy.

              Professor Snape cleared his throat as he looked at her, “I have spoken to Madame Pomfrey today and I have learned that she hasn’t seen Nico today, yesterday, or at all, nor did she know he had fallen ill. Strange, since that is what you told me to explain his absence.”

              Snape paused, looking now a bit angry and… disappointed.

              Pansy felt the guilt well up in her.

              “When I did find the time I went to see his living quarters and that is empty as well. Upon my wanderings, Professor Umbridge had found me and decided this mystery needed to be solved…” there was a sense of annoyance as he said the other witch’s name, yet not detectable enough for her since Umbridge didn’t so much as blink, “...So, now I want to know Nico’s current whereabouts,” Snape finished.

              Pansy pursed her lips, yet just as she was about to answer, Umbridge must have decided this was too much she could handle. The Inquisitor burst.

              “Why are you talking to her like that? She’s a disobedient student who didn't follow the rules given to her,” Umbridge snapped as she walked in front of Snape, much to the dismay of the Potions professor.

              Quickly Pansy backed away from Umbridge.

              As if just realizing what she did, Umbridge stopped, closed her eyes, and took a deep and audible breath. Pansy glanced to Snape, who appeared both annoyed, yet very reluctant in having to stand back.

              Pansy didn’t take it personally that he didn’t do anything to stop Umbridge… from whatever she was about to do.

              Umbridge was going after other professors already, Snape didn’t need to be added to that list.

              Just as Pansy looked back Umbridge was already smiling that unbearably fake smile.

              “Why don’t we all go back to my office so Miss Parkinson can explain herself.”

 

              Where Nico and Mrs. O’Leary ended up… looked like the middle of nowhere. He had been walking with the Hellhound for more than four hours and Nico had sworn he strolled by the same field of grass at least six times. Or maybe the landscape just never changes, for they have been walking in the same direction for the entire time.

              The demigod tried to not notice his surroundings as he followed the Hellhound, for he could afford it; no one was around for as far as the eye could see. Even if his confidence did waver in the Hellhound’s abilities to smell the Death Eaters, it came right back once she continued to walk with purpose.

              Mrs. O’Leary definitely had something she was leading him to… whatever it was he wasn’t too sure, but this was the only thing he had to go on… Without her, his little trip out of Hogwarts and away from the mission would surely be just a mistake.

              Yet, as Nico tried to occupy his mind with something else he found that he was thinking more and more about the Slytherin group he had befriended. It was first the happy moments, but they quickly turned sad as he remembered the memories.

               _I left them without warning_ , the demigod thought. _They don’t know where I am or if I’m okay… and neither does Will. What if he is worrying? Would contacting him make things any better or would he still worry?_

              To ease some stress and guilt, Nico began petting Mrs. O’Leary’s side as he followed her, raking his hands into her soft and warm fur.

               _I’ll see them again_ , Nico told himself, _It’ll be fine..._

 

              “What are you thinking about, Melody?” Harry asked.

              The other Gryffindor looked up at him, first appearing very blank, then some thought shone in her eyes. Melody smiled at him.

              For now, it was the break right before double Transfiguration and the two Gryffindors were hanging out in the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione had said they needed to get something so they left to go to the dorms, something about their textbooks or assignments...

              Harry didn’t want to admit it, but he was glad. He needed to practice some of the new spells that they were learning and all the time spending either with Ron, Cho, or spying on Melody, was sure taking up a lot of his schedule that he left for homework.

              Harry actually found himself… almost angry.

              Occulms lessons weren’t making things better. Harry was only more tired after them, had less time than already, and was just getting more frustrated as he didn’t get any better. Not to mention, Snape would just yell at him, constantly.

              He thought that more students would also look at him differently after those Death Eaters broke out and they were! Just not… not like Harry wanted. He could tell they were merely curious if what had happened last year, not truly trusting in Harry. At least if they asked questions it would make it more apparent they wanted the truth, but then…

              He didn’t want to answer any questions. He had already told someone what had happened, he had already told Dumbledore!

              Or well, not really everything, but…

              He shouldn’t have to.

               _Why was Hermione now so worried about Melody? Was that more important than how Cedric was killed? Did that problem just disappear?_

              Harry found himself more than ever trying to hold back before snapping at his friends. His temper was rising, but it didn’t make any sense… He could just ask Hermione about what she was planning about how to get the other people to believe him and he knows she’d tell him. Besides, the only reason why he wasn’t doing that was because he just couldn’t find the right time.

               _Why am I so_ angry _?_

              “Oh, nothing really,” Melody replied, “Just thinking about something. Why?”

              Harry thought of last night, when Hermione, Ron, and he were looking at the map again, watching her talk to her brother.

              “Nothing, nothing,” Harry thought as he looked away.

              He could feel Melody’s stare at him, but he continued to start practicing a spell.

              _When are Hermione and Ron coming back?_

 

              “Here is some tea,” Umbridge offered a cup to Pansy.

              It was rather uncomfortable, even Snape had a very displeased face as he looked around the pink and lace filled room. Pansy tried to ignore the mews from the many cats and kittens on the decorative place, yet that proved to be impossible. It was like a chorus from a torture chamber and Pansy was ready to break.

              Pansy looked down at the cup, suspicion in her eyes as she stared it down.

              She momentarily looked up at Snape, then down at the tea.

               _Snape is here; he wouldn’t let anything happen to me. After all, he did make it quite clear that he wanted to be here with me… even if he did tell her that he only wanted to know what to punish me for..._

              Without hesitation, Pansy nodded and took the cup in her hand.

              “Thank you,” the Slytherin said politely.

              Umbridge smiled and nodded.

              “No, thank you,” Umbridge muttered, her smile wider and more scary looking than before, “So, I guess I should start with the questions. Where is Nico di Angelo and why did he ask you to cover up his absence?”

              Pansy felt her throat tickle and she unconsciously winced.

              The Slytherin noticed Snape’s eyes flickered to the cup, then Umbridge. Pansy found herself struggling a little she tried to decipher what Snape was thinking.

              Yet, before she could, in a second, Pansy found herself talking.

              “I don’t know where Nico is and he didn’t ask me to cover up that he had left,” Pansy replied in one breath and she quickly felt one of her hands moving over her throat.

               _Oh, this is veritaserum, isn’t it?_

              “Really?” Umbridge said, clear shock in her voice.

              “Yes,” Pansy instantly answered, “After a fight with me he left… I covered it up because I-I”

               _I thought he’d come back-_

_What? Why can’t I say that?_

_Is that lying?_

              “Because I didn’t want him to get in trouble,” Pansy finished.

              Professor Umbridge blinked, as if she couldn’t quite believe it, that someone was caring or dumb enough to do that. Even Professor Snape did seem a bit taken back as well.

              “Well…” Umbridge started, appearing at a little bit of a loss before collecting her thoughts, “There still needs to be punishment. You broke a rule, knowingly, which you are supposed to enforce since you’re a prefect.”

              The professor got up from her chair and Pansy tried to stay quiet.

              “A prefect Dumbledore picked… This school is much more in need of the Ministry’s reforms than I originally thought,” Umbridge muttered to herself then looked up to Pansy, “Necessary precautions need to be taken,” the professor’s eyes glazed over Pansy, as if it wasn’t her she was talking about, but then she suddenly narrowed in on the student, “there are lines I believe that you need to write, and after that-”

              “There won’t be any lines needed for this,” Snape interrupted.

              Umbridge, angry, looked at the other professor as if he was a bug that suddenly appeared in the room.

              Pansy looked pleadingly at the Head of her House.

              The Slytherins had long figured out what Umbridge’s lines were, right after Jordan had left that one day...

              “Excuse me?” Umbridge said, her voice seething.

              Professor Snape didn’t so much as flinch.

              “You need to tell Dumbledore, don’t you? As fast as you can so that he and others could start looking for the boy,” Snape said calmly, “I will make Pansy clean and organize my Potions classroom for a month. Maybe even lend her to other Professors who needs her for manual labor as well.”

              Pansy tried hard not to frown and luckily her face remained blank. After all, that was much better than… lines.

              Umbridge didn’t look as happy about that prospect, her eyes locked onto Snape’s with questions and suspicion. Yet, that finally broke and the Inquisitor moved closer to the exit of the classroom.

              “That sounds alright, as long as she is punished,” she said sternly, “As long as she is punished there will be order. Now, you two, leave my office so I may speak to the Headmaster.”

              It was quiet and awkward as Pansy and Snape got up and walked out. Just as Pansy’s heel was clear of the threshold, the door slammed and Umbridge was already walking away, her heels clicking against the marble floor.

              Pansy stopped and was surprised to see that Snape was already strolling the opposite way, silently.

              The Slytherin subtlety caught up with him, trying to match his fast stride with her own. She noticed he was walking toward his office.

              “Thank you,” Pansy muttered, looking back up to the professor.

              Instead of looking down at her, he continued ahead, his eyes nor head moving at all in her direction.

              “You will start tomorrow,” Snape said, “Right after dinner, don’t be late.”

              Pansy felt a pang of hurt, but quickly stuffed it down, and instead mild irritation took its place.

              “Okay,” she answered and then turned back toward the Slytherin common room.

 

              Harry never did figure out why it took so long for Ron and Hermione to come back. Both of them were quiet when they finally did.

              But that was far from Harry’s mind as it came to dinner. All of the classes were done and Harry was happy to just relax and eat some good food. Melody must have thought the same thing, for she had her plate filled with almost everything on the table and some in her mouth as she still tried to talk.

              To say the least, she was getting some disapproving stares from Hermione.

              “The Chudley Cannons is the best Quidditch team,” Ron said to Melody.

              The other girl quickly frowned, yet thankfully swallowed her food before she spoke this time.

              “Dude, hasn’t that team not won the cup in forever?” Melody asked, shaking her head, then looking over to Harry, “You’d think they’d stop having fans if they stopped being good.”

              Before Harry could say anything, Ron’s face turned red with anger.

              “Just because the team is going through a rough spot doesn’t mean it isn’t a good team,” Ron snapped.

              Harry nodded and turned toward his friend.

              “When what was the last time they won a cup?” Hermione asked.

               _Maybe she’ll save him from Melody_ , Harry thought as he began drinking some pumpkin juice from his goblet.

              Ron’s posture and angry deflated. Quickly he turned back toward his food.

              “A couple of years...decades…” Ron muttered

              Melody grinned as Ron’s voice got quieter and quieter.

              Ron didn’t look at her as he continued, moving some food around on his plate.

              “A century,” Ron finished.

              Harry nearly spat out the pumpkin juice.

              “A century!” Harry repeated, clearly shocked, “I knew it has been a while, but a century?!"

              Melody giggled and leaned toward Ron.

              “But, as Ron said, they’re just going through a rough spot,” Melody teased.

              Ron quickly punched her arm and she fell back into her seat, bursting with giggles.

              Suddenly the Weasley twins came into the Great Hall, catching quite a bit of attention as they loudly laughed and pushed one another, along with Jordan in tow. In fact, there was a crowd of Gryffindors smiling and joking to one another behind them as well, making Ron momentarily forget Melody insulted his favorite Quidditch team as he watched his older brothers sit near them.

              “Why are you all so jolly?” Harry asked as Fred.

              “Oh, you didn’t hear?” Fred answered, grinning as he began to pile food on his plate.

              Ron frowned and leaned forward. Even catching Hermione and Melody’s attention.

              “Hear what?” Ron questioned.

              “That Slytherin is in trouble with Umbridge and Snape,” George replied, making their heads turn to him.

              “Why?” Hermione said.

              George and Fred looked at each other and smiled.

              “A Slytherin left last Friday and Parkinson has been keeping it a secret,” George explained.

              “Been telling the teachers that he’s been sick,” Fred added.

              “Now all of those buggers are being watched,” they said in unison, bellowing with laughter.

              Harry’s eyes widened as he remembered that night when the trio was trying to spy on Melody and Marvus and instead found a Slytherin more interesting.

              Nico had traveled so fast, it was like Apparition, but it couldn’t possibly be. Hermione only reminds them every five seconds that no one could Apparate within the walls of Hogwarts. Yet, there he did and even walked out of the castle with a sword.

              Melody instantly moved forward, making Hermione and Ron jump at the abrupt movement.

              “Who? Who left?” Melody inquired, her eyes wide and watching the twins.

              They momentarily stopped and looked at each other.

              George shrugged, “I don’t know his name… Nick? Mako?”

              “Nico?” Melody offered.

              “Yes, that’s it, what, why?” Fred asked.

              Melody quickly got up, her eyes wide, “Uh, because reasons,” she stumbled over the bench, nearly tripping over her robe, “I am sorry guys, I have to go, like right now. Uh, see you all later!”

 

              As Umbridge was strolling back to her office, satisfied to have told Dumbledore what a useless and failure of a Headmaster he was to have lost a student for so long, an owl found her on her way, its face peering in through one of the windows, knocking urgently on the glass.

              The witch looked at the eagle owl with mild disdain.

              Owls were always such dirty creatures. Sure, they served as great messengers, flying far to deliver whatever you gave them. And as the professor had learned earlier, they protected what they were delivering.

              A few close calls with that snowy owl of Harry’s made that clear.

              And they poop and pee all over the place, as well as shed their disgusting feathers everywhere they go.

              The only positive was that the animal couldn’t talk.

              Umbridge sauntered up to the glass, pushing out the window enough for the bird to give her the letter.

              Thankfully, this one had dealt with her enough to know she wasn’t going to get any closer, only close enough to rip the letter away from it. So, the eagle owl quickly dropped the envelope into her hand and quickly flew away.

              Umbridge unconsciously wiped a bit off of the letter, slightly glaring at the bird’s shape as it slowly disappeared into the sky.

              Then she quickly looked down to see that it was from the Minister, Cornelius Fudge himself. She quickly ripped the envelope open with one of her long nails, took out the letter and her eyes darting across the words, taking in all that it said.

              A boy was spotted in Azkaban.

              A boy with a big dog.

              The guards will soon send a description on a future date.

 

              “Yeah, Marvus said that they were identical twins,” Neville said.

              Together, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room. Once Melody had heard about Nico, she quickly fled to find her brother, which proved unsuccessful and, thus, she was back and in her dorm.

              What she was doing, Harry and the rest had no idea, and since her roommates weren’t there as well, they couldn’t know from them either. For now, Harry and Ron had decided to relax and play Wizard’s Chess and it was Harry’s turn…

              Merlin, Ron was always so quick with his decisions, both quick and accurate. Harry on the other hand, not so much. But that might be because Harry didn’t fully focus on the game, especially as he began to listen in on Hermione and Neville’s conversation.

              “Identical twins?” Hermione parroted, “They can’t possibly be identical twins, that means they have the same DNA, same chromosomes… Unless one of them is-”

              Hermione suddenly stopped.

              “M-Marvus?” Neville stuttered.

              Harry turned to see the Hufflepuff at the entrance, scanning around the room like he was looking for someone and very hurried about it. His hair was messy and his tie looked like it was put on without any effort.

              Yet, just as his name was said, he looked over to Neville and smiled, all of his once urgentness gone in a blink of an eye.

              “Neville! How are you, bud?” Marvus said cheerfully, yet breathing heavily.

              The other Gryffindor seemed surprised, yet happy at the other boy’s response.

              “Oh, I am doing good, actually,” Neville replied, “My Mimbulus mimbletonia is doing rather well.”

              “Really? Ah, you always know how to take care of plants so well, you should show me some-”

              “How are you in here?” Harry interrupted, now standing as he looked at the Hufflepuff.

              “Yeah?” Ron added, who must have noticed Marvus when Harry had looked away from the game.

              Marvus appeared to be somewhat glaring at them, probably a little upset they interrupted Neville. Even opening his mouth to likely give a rebuttal but then he paused. It took a second where it seemed Marvus realized there were other people in the common room. Harry, Hermione, the Weasley twins, and about five other Gryffindors looked at him, probably wanting to ask the same thing.

              Marvus held up his pointer finger as he glanced back at Harry and Ron.

              “I need to talk to Melody immediately, where is she?” he asked.

              No one answered him as they stared incredulously.

               _Is that how he got in? Did she tell him where the common room was and the password?_

              Marvus did one last look around and sprinted, as much as he could with his fake leg, toward the stairs of the girl’s dormitories. Harry watched, Hermione began to walk over to him, and the Weasley twins began to laugh.

              “Melody!” Marvus screamed as he ran up.

              “Wait for it,” Fred said, grinning as he watched the Hufflepuff rush up the stairs.

              “Ahhh, shit!” Marvus screamed as the stairs suddenly turned smooth and he fell with a bang and quickly began to slide down.

              “And there he goes,” George finished.

              Marvus grumbled as he landed on the bottom of the common room while his wooden leg popped off and rolled a good distance away.

              “Marvus!”

              Everyone looked to see Melody on top of the stairs, yet not for long. She quickly slid down the stairs-turned-slide, yet as just as she was about to collide with her brother, she grabbed the railings and her body slammed into the side of the staircase.

              Hermione gasped, yet before anyone could say anything more, Melody had let go of the railing, maneuvered around her brother who was gripping onto the railing to stand on one leg to help him. They both seemed to be up in a moment.

              “Wow,” George commented, “That’s.. impressive”

              With some struggle, Marvus got up and he stared at the other Gryffindors.

              “Thanks for warning me,” Marvus said, narrowing his eyes.

              Fred shrugged, “We thought Hufflepuff had the same thing with the stairs, right, Hermione?”

              She blinked as he said her name, but then composed herself.

              “No, it isn’t the same for all of the houses,” Hermione answered, “But, what are you doing here?”

 

              It became dark and Nico’s eyes began to droop as he walked next to Mrs. O’Leary.

              Thankfully the demigod did have some sense to take some food before he left Hogwarts or else he would have been starving for a good part of the day. Yet, it has been awful walking for so long…

              Nico’s eyes caught something in the distance, some yellow lights. It was the first building he has seen that day and would probably be the only one he’d see for another.

              The demigod stopped walking and quickly the Hellhound looked back at him. Something was telling him it was weird to only see one house in the middle of nowhere.

               _I should sleep before I investigate it._

 

              “That was really awkward and awful,” Melody said, in the safety of the Astronomy tower, “trying to dodge those questions and get out of there at the same time.”

              Her twin looked at her with a blank and serious face.

              “Nico’s disappeared. Now everyone knows,” Marvus stated.

              Melody groaned and leaned back on the tower.

              “Yeah… he is. This mission is turning into one big mess, soon we won’t have the great aspect of anonymity... And we need that to help protect Harry and get the Horcruxes…” Melody’s voice softened, “And Nico’s going to get himself killed if he goes after the Death Eaters by himself.”

              There was silence as the two looked at one another, a small conversation through the quirk of their eyebrows and expression of their eyes and mouth.

              “We have to go after him,” they said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't know when I am going to update. I am going to try to update Wednesdays and Saturdays, but I won' be able to do much else. I got no time, especially since lacrosse is starting.  
> Well, I hope you all like this chapter! Hehe, I am so excited, this is all gonna be so awesome!


	44. Gonna Save My Boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I barely had time to write this... so I am only going to update on Wednesdays. I'll try to write more over the weekend. ahh, this is just getting so good!  
> Oh and thank you everyone for 400 kudos! My goodness!
> 
> Edited: 8/18/2018

              There was loud commotion that woke up Harry much earlier than he would have liked. It sounded like shouts, some screams, and other very audible complaints coming somewhere below his dorm.

              Across from him, Harry watched as Ron sat up, his hair disheveled from sleeping. Both of them looked like they didn’t want to be up, with mild anger and sleepiness in their eyes. Yet, that disappeared as there were more screams and at each other with confusion.

              “What’s that?” Ron asked.

              Harry shrugged and glanced over to see that Dean and Seamus’s beds were empty.

               _They have gotten up too… Whatever it is, it can’t be that bad… or else they would have run back up here._

              “Let’s find out,” Harry replied, throwing off his blanket and heading toward his trunk.

              Quickly the two boys dressed in their robes and hurried out of the boy’s dormitories and down the spiral staircase.

              There was already a huge crowd all looking at the announcement board, which was filled with posters of clubs and the new rules Umbridge had passed a while ago. A few people were in a group a bit away from the wall, looking either very angry, frustrated, or annoyed. Melody and Hermione were already talking to one another quietly, the latter appeared as if she was already planning something that probably had to do with what the commotion was about.

               _Maybe we should just see what everyone is looking at first, then we can go talk to her later_ , Harry thought as he pulled Ron toward the crowd.

              As Harry and Ron got closer they noticed there were two new parchments that must have appeared overnight.

              Just as Harry recognized the font he realized it was something Umbridge had implemented. Another decree.

              Harry instantly groaned and tried to push past a few people to read what she had done now, Ron moving closely behind him.

              Luckily, it thinned enough that the two boys were right in front of it.

 

All Students will be in their dormitories by 9 p.m., which will be checked by a professor each night

Anyone caught out not following these rules will serve detention for three weeks or be expelled.

 

              Harry looked at the other one.

 

All brooms must be registered and locked if not used.

No one is allowed to leave school unless they are expelled. All Hogsmeade visits are temporarily canceled.

 

              Ron gaped at the rules and Harry felt the same surprise as he finished reading them.

               _How could she possibly make this school feel like more a jail… and isn’t all of this craziness because that one transfer had left?_

               _Why does she care so much?_

              “Having D.A. meetings is going to be harder, isn’t it?” Melody asked from behind them, making Ron jump and scowl at her.

              And then their bickering began.

 

              Pansy didn’t know what to think when she sat down for breakfast. Yesterday wasn’t quite what she wanted. Even if she didn’t mind the punishments that much (after all, even she did break rules), it was something that took away her time to read the book Tracey had given her. After that run in with Snape and Umbridge, she had to talk to Dumbledore. The old wizard was mostly asking the same questions as them… but then he started to ask other ones, new ones.

              Like if Nico had acted strange. Not strange the few days before he left, just strange in general.

              Pansy replied no instantly. Then she went to dinner and straight to Snape’s classroom afterwards. She spent the next four hours organizing potions and ingredients after cleaning all the cabinets up.

              By hand. Without magic.

              It was awful, but her torture wasn’t done that day because she had to do the homework that was due the next day. Which was today and, boy, was she feeling the effects.

              She was surprised that Dumbledore didn’t take away her prefect pin. However, Professor Snape did take away her prefect abilities for the time being.

              Pansy was now just a normal student, at least temporarily. It was horrible.

              But that didn’t count as the only horrible thing. The new rules that appeared made her mood worsen and the book that she finally got around to reading since she woke up early that morning wasn't good either.

              So far, all that the book had explained to her that World War ll included all these countries, even some very far away, fought each other all around the world, hence 'World War.' It wasn’t even the first time either, it was the second.

              Pansy couldn’t understand why Muggles would get into a war that involves everyone… twice. How idiotic do you have to be to do the same thing over again? And from what she did learn about the first one is that everyone immediately knew it was a bad idea.

              Yet, apparently, World War ll was all for a cause. What the cause entailed seemed to always elude her, for the book treated it as if it was common knowledge. Upon realizing that it was never going to tell her what it was Pansy realized this probably wasn’t a part of World War ll that Nico was talking about.

              “What are you thinking about, Pansy?” Daphne asked.

              Pansy’s thoughts momentarily ceased as she looked up from her filled breakfast plate.

              “Probably all the work she has to do,” Millicent whispered to Daphne.

               _Thanks to staying up late, that wasn’t an issue._

              “No,” Pansy answered, now starting to eat some of the food, mainly potatoes, “I was thinking that I want to talk to Nico right now.”

              The other girls quieted as Pansy continued to mess with her food, particularly the meat on her plate with a blank expression.

              “It would be easier if he was here to explain whatever he wanted me to know other than me trying to guess and end up reading a whole library,” Pansy continued.

              “What?” Tracey asked, her movement stopped as her eyes focused on the other girl, “You are talking about the World War ll book? I could give you another one. Maybe this time I could.”

              Pansy scowled.

              “I don’t want _another_ one. I just want to talk to Nico so we don’t have to go through all of this Hippogriff feces!” Pansy retorted, slamming her hands on the table.

              She watched as Daphne flinched and Tracey and Millicent look annoyed. Pansy’s eyebrows knitted as she clenched her teeth and tried to relax.

              “It’s not your fault. You are trying your best,” Pansy said, closing her eyes and starting to calm down, “I’m just done with waiting. I am going to go get him.”

              Just as Pansy opened her eyes she saw each of her friend’s reactions. Daphne clearly couldn’t believe what Pansy said and looked conflicted between worry and incredulity. Millicent was blank, yet the way she was glaring at Pansy it was obvious she thought it was a bad idea and Tracey looked like a mixture of both; shocked and like she was going to start to tell Pansy it was a bad idea.

               _I don’t care. I am done with this, waiting. A Slytherin doesn’t wait. We go out there and get what we want._

              “He’s been gone since Friday, it’s already Wednesday,” Pansy stated, stabbing a sausage with her fork, “I am going out to find him since I am not going to stay here in this disaster while he is out there.”

              The image of the frost around his feet came up in her mind.

               _He isn’t normal._

              And the passages of what she did read about World War ll was that is was a while ago… yet when Nico spoke about it, it sounded like he was much closer to the conflict than a mere researcher. Almost as if he had survived through it.

               _Whatever Nico is in, it’s probably a lot bigger than I first suspected. And with size comes the higher possibility of danger._

_Danger that he is now in._

              “Are you sure you want to go?” Tracey asked, her eyes darting from Pansy and the professor’s table, “What about all those new rules?”

              “Yep, I am sure,” Pansy said without looking at the professors and shoved food in her mouth.

               _This is it. I am going._

              “You can’t leave Hogwarts, no one has left Hogwarts during the school year,” Millicent finally spoke up, irritation dripping from her voice.

              “Nico did,” Pansy snapped.

              Millicent relaxed and her posture and face slackened into tiredness as she looked over at the other Slytherin.

              “Yes, but you don’t have anything to get out of here with, you don’t have transportation… and you certainly can’t walk out there, it has been snowing for the past week and Umbridge made those rules for a reason,” Millicent let her fork fall onto her plate, “She doesn’t want anyone else to leave.”

              Pansy didn’t seem bothered.

              “I. Am. Getting. Him. Once he was part of our group, he stays. No. Matter. What…That’s what friends are for,” Pansy declared as she leaned back, “I am getting him no matter what you all say.”

              Millicent groaned as she relaxed on the bench.

              “What are you thinking of using to find him?” Tracey asked, her eyes calculating something as she watched Pansy, “It isn’t smart to look through all of England… For all you know, he could already be back in America.”

              “I am going to use my mother’s favor,” Pansy said, “I am going to ask for the location of his Trace.”

              Daphne squeaked.

              “Your mother could do that?” Daphne asked, then glanced at Millicent, “I thought it only looked after your magic and made sure you didn’t do any spells in front of a Muggle.”

              “Wands are always magical, that’s why they are particular about wizards and have a ‘personality.’ Plus, how else do they know what you do or where you are if they aren’t tracking you somehow?” Millicent explained and then turned and sighed at Pansy, “Your mother won’t do that. It might cost her her job and you know that’s all she really cares about.”

              Pansy felt a stab of in her heart and looked away from the other girl.

              _That might be true, but she didn’t have to say it_ , Pansy thought.

              “She will do what I say because I am going to use all of the favors I have received from my Birthdays. She won’t have anything to say to that. And if she really doesn’t, I’ll make her lose her job another way,” Pansy shrugged, “All I have to do is say a few words to Umbridge about what she does with some information and it is all over for her.”

              The other girls were silent.

              By now, they knew. This was it. _Pansy wasn’t going to turn back._

              Once she has her heart set on something, there is no stopping her.

              Pansy peered at each of the girls, trying to decipher what they were thinking. Normally she found it easy, she knew her friends, what they liked, what they didn’t, who they were, and why they became that way. They told each other everything.

               _That was a way to keep the peace, to have strong alliances, to have_ friends _..._

              Yet, for some reason, Pansy couldn’t tell what they were now.

               _Maybe they are all asking why. Why bother to do this for Nico?_

              She knows that all of their parents had probably said the same as hers, ‘don’t get any that cause more trouble than they’re worth.’ That meant the moment things become difficult, drop them. Didn’t matter what or why, as long as it was better for you.

              Pansy looked away from them and down at her food, not wanting to think about that anymore. Parents are already terrible at home, no bother having them here too.

              “I am going to leave during dinner,” Pansy said as she tapped her fork nervously, “I didn’t register my broom yet, so I am going to take that and some food.”

              Everyone was still quiet.

              “You have a broom?” Daphne finally asked in a whisper tone.

              “Yes,” Pansy replied, blankly.

              She didn’t want them to know what she was thinking either. Questioning whether or not they’d help her.

              “I have just never taken it out because I hate using it,” Pansy explained.

              Pansy didn’t look at them and couldn’t stand sitting there any longer.

               _I have food in my room_ , she thought and Pansy sat up, leaving her plate full on the Slytherin table, and began to walk away.

              “Wait,” Tracey called.

              Pansy stopped and finally looked at the other girls, “What?”

              “We will help you pack,” Tracey, her dark brown eyes determined.

              Pansy was speechless and she just stared back at them.

              “What choice do we have?” Millicent stated, “You are going to do it anyway…”

              Daphne nodded, yet squirmed a bit in her chair. She was the one that hated breaking the rules the most, but… she didn’t look as apprehensive as she could be.

              “Yeah,” Tracey said, “Just sit down and eat your food, you’ll need the energy. We’ll get everything ready for tonight.”

 

              Harry noticed in the hallways that the Slytherins weren’t as relaxed or on the edge as they once were. Instead they seemed more tired and talkative toward one another. Yet, instead of the random laughter like the previous weeks, it sounded quiet, like they didn’t want others to hear.

              However, it didn’t take him hearing their conversations to know that they were talking about their fellow Slytherin’s disappearance.

              It had probably been the first time one of them had ever had something bad or strange happen to them… no, nothing. Not even when the Chamber of Secrets opened and the Basilisk was set loose and the rest of the school was in panic mode…

              His disappearance must have shaken the Slytherins to their core.

              Slytherins weren’t the only house to speak about Nico di Angelo’s absence, for it was the only subject everyone wanted to talk about. Why he would leave, how he could leave, and what did it mean for Hogwarts? Surely, Umbridge was only going to do more things if he didn’t come back soon and those new rules only confirmed the student’s theories.

              Cho had walked up to Harry in the beginning, which make his heart fly, until she spoke about how their trip to Hogsmeade next week was temporarily canceled. Their visit on Valentine’s day, their _date_. Harry didn’t know what to do and just… ended up saying that whatever Umbridge is doing would hopefully end by then.

              It was obviously something she didn’t want to hear, but Harry had to get to Transfiguration. As he was leaving the Great Hall he noticed the entrance to Dumbledore’s office.

               _He definitely had a lot more going on nowadays,_ Harry thought, feeling the edge of his lip turn downward.

              Anger and questions still welled up in him when he thought of Dumbledore. He had kept Harry out of the dark during the past summer and didn’t even see him or talk to him after his trial. Even now it seemed as if the Headmaster was avoiding him.

              And now he was busy with something else once more.

              Nico.

             _It was me, Hermione, and Ron who saw the Slytherin last; that would help Dumbledore the most,_ Harry suddenly thought.

              Harry stopped walking as he stared at the gargoyle in front of him, all of his negative emotions seemed to dissipate.

               _Maybe if I told him what happened the issue would be solved faster. Maybe if I did he could talk to me, tell me more about what is going on, what he is going to do…_

               _I even know the password to get him_

              The hallway started to empty as the time for switching classes began to come to an end. Harry took a step closer, looking at the gargoyle, the footstep echoing loudly among the stone and marble.

              Hermione and Ron didn’t know what to do after knowing Nico had left. Maybe they quietly decided that telling others would get them in more trouble? Maybe he was just left out of that specific conversation, rarely did the two do that, but nowadays they were having more time together. Maybe…

              _Whatever_ , Harry thought viciously, _even if I did want to tell Dumbledore, it isn’t like he’d want to see me, that much is clear._

              Then Harry turned and rushed to Transfiguration.

 

              It took so long for the day to move, yet at the same time, everything seemed to pass in a blur to Pansy, as all of her thoughts were consumed by Nico. What he could be, what everything could mean, and if everything she was thinking was far away from the truth or scarily close to even her craziest theories.

              All of the Slytherins seemed to be having the same crisis as her, wondering what he was possibly doing and what Umbridge was now becoming to them.

              Sure, the professor was a joke, but only back then.

              Now what Umbridge was doing was serious. Something was definitely different and becoming different in the way that they couldn’t expect and didn’t want.

              It was hard to take everything in until class was over and Pansy was rummaging under her four-poster bed and finally grabbed and pulled out her broom.

              It was heavy, weighing unevenly across her fingers.

               _This is it. I could be expelled, punished for leaving, and possibly have no defense if my house tells everyone._

              Pansy didn’t feel any anger or frustration toward the other Slytherins as she thought this. That is what she would have done… a long time ago. Even if it was one of her friends, Pansy knew it wasn’t their responsibility to keep her out of trouble, after all, even them just helping her was incriminating enough.

              Pansy frowned and held the handle of the broom firmly in her hand as she walked out of her dorm. Even as she felt the eyes of her fellow housemates follow her as she walked through the common room, she continued up toward the surface and over to the hallway.

              Luckily Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent were already there.

              Quickly the girls got into position; Millicent guarding the one side and Daphne on the other. Tracey went immediately to Pansy, helping her with a bag she had filled with food and other important necessities that the morning.

              It wasn’t hard opening a window and placing her broom out in the air. It was tricky balancing as she climbed on from the opening. Just as Pansy got outside, the cold bit at her nose and fingers and the wind made the metal and glass of the building whistle. Pansy squinted, just now noticing all of the snow.

              Pansy remembered the times she had been in the snow. It was always so pretty, yet so cold. It was strange, being young and learning that several people were like that. They looked pretty, however, she had to beware.

             _Being like that is probably what drove Nico away._

_It had always been a fact of life, taught by every Slytherin parent, but did it really have to be? Did this really have to be their life?_

              Her broom suddenly lurched forward and she nearly fell off of it. Pansy scowled, but finally leaned closer to the broom, trying to gain balance. Tracey’s hands had immediately grabbed on the other girl and even tried to level her.

              “This is why I never bothered to try out for Quidditch,” Pansy huffed, glaring at the broom with stern and furious brown eyes, “And everything else that came along with it. Everyone was a sexist asshole. Only big boys allowed… huh, as if that is some smart strategy! It’s not like they were faster or stronger than the other teams, just willing to knock other people off of their broom... No wonder we haven’t won in five years!”

              Pansy’s rambling stopped as she tried to contain herself.

              My goodness, she hated when she got like this.

              Tracey smiled at Pansy’s comments.

              “You’re right about that… it’s annoying not winning the cup, even if all the years before us we did,” Tracey agreed, “it’s annoying being the losers.”

              Pansy finally looked at Tracey as she finally seemed to steady herself on the broom and Pansy grinned.

              “Losers... that’s what a lot of people here are,” Pansy said, the broom lurched forward once more. Yet, she was ready this time and easily held on.

              The wind has started to blow again and their hair whipped around their faces.

              Tracey leaned back into the window, her fingers turning red from the cold, yet she still stared at Pansy.

              “Just promise you’ll be careful,” Tracey whispered over the wind, just audible enough for Pansy to hear.

              Pansy stopped her smiling as she noticed Tracey wasn’t that happy anymore. There was no thinking, no blank face to keep emotions at bay, just concern. Pansy felt a tug in her heart.

               _Funny how only when Nico came did I finally began to appreciate my friends. How much they’ve done for me… how much they are actually here for me._

               _All wasted on someone who just thought they were returning favors. All wasted on me... until now._

              Pansy tried to keep on smiling for Tracey’s sake, but failed. However, it wasn’t the usual frown that she had on nowadays, it was just the look of genuine thankfulness.

              “I promise,” Pansy said and she pulled away, eyeing Tracey with a conviction that she had become known around the school for, her ruthless determination, “And I am going to bring Nico back.”

              And without another word, she soared off and into the white sky.

 

              “So what is Melody doing now?” Hermione asked, “Still talking to Marvus?”

              Harry didn’t quite understand why, but Hermione was still highly suspicious of Melody. Not only that, but it was because of her that Harry and Ron were still up… Okay, not really, they were still doing homework and just happen to still be up because of that, but still!

              After getting bored by looking at the map to see that the two twins were still having their meeting, Hermione began to knit more elf hats and socks while Harry and Ron tried to finish their homework.

              Harry looked away from his homework to the map, laid out in front of them.

               _What?_ Harry thought.

              He watched as the footprints below Melody Jones began to move, slowly, down the stairs… already on the third floor.

              “Uh, she’s moving. They’re both moving, they aren’t in the Astronomy tower anymore,” Harry said, “Melody is going somewhere and Marvus... is going the other way.”

              “What?” Ron asked.

              Before Harry could respond, both Hermione and Ron were already next to him and looking at the parchment.

              Harry’s eyes widened as he noticed Melody… Filch was walking toward her. Her footprints moved so suddenly away from the teacher, darting behind something… and then, at a moment’s notice, she began to move again.

              His eyes darted to the other set of footprints, Marvus, moving on the seventh floor… towards what could only be the Room of Requirement as Marvus began to pace the hall.

              Ron peered over Harry’s shoulder.

              “Huh, where is she going?” the redhead asked, leaning over to stare as Melody rushed down more flights of stairs.

              “Let’s find out,” Harry said, “I can take my Invisibility cloak.”

               _Maybe if Hermione finally asks Melody she’ll know that nothing is going on. Then this whole thing will all be over._

              “Wait, what about the new rules,” Hermione interrupted, “You don’t need any more lines, Harry.”

              Harry momentarily stopped.

              “You want to know, don’t you?” Ron asked.

               _Thank Merlin, I am going to have to thank him later._

              Hermione frowned and seemed to squirm with the decision.

              “Oh fine, but we have to be careful!”

              Harry smiled ran to grab his cloak and together they all hid underneath it. Going outside the common room was harder than Harry anticipated, maybe because there were more begrudged teachers walking around the hallways on the behalf of Umbridge’s new orders. There were a few close calls, almost losing Melody’s footprints and then running into another teacher down there, but they finally got close to the hallway Melody was in as she began to slowed. It was on the second floor.

              “What is she doing? Looking out the window now?” Ron asked.

              Sure enough, she was standing in front of one of the glass windows. Her feet didn’t move at all, rather out forward, as if looking out.

              “I don’t know,” Hermione said, her eyes squinting at the map in the low light.

              “We’re almost there,” Harry said, folding up the map, “Let’s go see and see what she is doing.”

              “Wait, what?” Hermione exclaimed right before Harry began to sprint down the hallway.

              The three didn’t even care as the cloak began to ruffle from the speed. When they got closer to the dead end of the hallways Harry even pulled the cloak off of them.

              “Wait up Harry, what if someone sees us?” Hermione yelled, yet immediately covered her mouth.

               _There aren’t any teachers around._

               _Come on, we are so close,_ Harry thought.

              And just as the trio reach the dead end, with a familiar looking window, they stopped and saw that…

              The hallway was empty.

              Snow was falling in through the space of the window, which was slightly opened, almost like a door. All of them stared questioningly at it, quiet. Only Harry started to walk forward to investigate.

              The glass moved slightly because of the wind outside… creaking that horrible metal sound.

              Harry was speechless as he scanned the window.

              _How did she? How could?..._

              The Gryffindor peered out from the open space and felt the cold air kiss his face. As he breathed out, he saw his warm breath in the darkness.

              He looked down and saw a pair of footprints in the snow leading outwards, toward…

              The Forbidden Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to figure out a way for Pansy to track him so, yeah! And guess what the twins are doing? Stuff!  
> I had a Nico part and guess what? I wrote some of it and then somehow my doc deleted that :) and since it is past midnight I was like, fuck it, you guys are just gonna get double Nico next update. A lot of shit is gonna happen, get ready!  
> Oh, the Post and the Greatest Showman are great movies. Very good, yes, would recommend.  
> And later I am going to bring back that poll of Nico's patronus! Now that things have changed, I think it would be appropriate to do it over. Thanks for participating the first time guys, sorry I have to do it a second!


	45. Someone Is In Trouble!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep... The moment when life gets in the way and you forget Nico is supposed to have his sword on him.
> 
> Edited: 8/24/2018

              Nico had gotten closer to the house the previous day… but not much further than ten steps. The demigod anticipated that he should investigate at night, for that was the best time to do so since there would be a ton of shadows and _most_ of the time people were asleep by then.

              That is, _most_ of the time.

              It seemed as if these people only got more energy as the night wore on. Only more older wizards walked out and, after a few minutes, returned inside when another wizard took their place. It was like they were taking breaks and then switch, for there always seemed to be a new person every few hours.

              Yet, as the night wore on, Nico noticed there were a few he never saw come out again.

              It was, to say the least, _suspicious_.

              But, Nico couldn’t get close, not when he was still wearing his black robes from Hogwarts and Mrs. O’Leary’s coat was a black as the night, thus the pair was extremely easy to see in the newly fallen snow. Even if the snow easily reached Nico’s knees by now they would stand out like coal buttons on a snowman if they moved any further.

              Nearly all night the demigod had stayed up, watching and waiting.

              Nico’s eyes drooped, yet he wasn’t falling asleep anytime soon. The feeling of his sword by his leg was cold and it easily kept him up… and the fact that Nico was petting Mrs. O’Leary as much as he could. That also kept her from leaving him to go investigate the house.

              Currently, he was watching the twentieth person looking around at the abyss and waiting outside. They were wearing black robes, with red details all around the neck. Of course Nico noticed that detail, it was a nice change, for most of the others only had the plain black robes.

              Despite the fondness the demigod had for the color, after all, his own wardrobe was pretty much all black, it was becoming quickly annoying seeing the same thing over and over.

               _I mean, come on, change it up!_

              Suddenly the red he was watching disappeared. In fact, the whole wizard disappeared.

              The demigod blinked, momentarily stunned.

              _Was that… real? Did that happen?_

              After a few seconds, he heard a crack and his eyes widened in recognition. Nico remembered the first time Melody and Marvus’s mother had Apparated into their room and scared him half to death.

              _That’s why I am seeing someone else each time. They are switching out and getting more people… but where are they going to? What are they doing?_ Nico thought.

              He leaned closer to the Hellhound.

              “Can you follow them?” he whispered to Mrs. O’Leary.

              The dog barked in response and without questioning if she could understand him, he jumped onto her back and she ran into the shadows.

 

              “Where’s Miss Parkinson?” Umbridge asked as she paced the Slytherin common room.

              The students had all been called there early in the morning, much to the dismay of everyone involved, including Professor Snape, who was standing quietly behind her pacing space. The only reason Umbridge hadn’t made the meeting earlier was that of her inept system of keeping track of the students. Thus, it was only the next day in which the Inquisitor learned of the Slytherin’s absence.

              Tracey glanced at the other students beside her, her eyes landing on the group of older Slytherins. She noticed some of the girls still wore the pink Great Gatsby pins. Along with that, all of their lips were closed and eyes forward. Only did Draco look questioningly back at Tracey.

               _Where did Pansy go?_ He seemed to ask.

              All of the Slytherins had organized themselves so that they were on the furthest side of the common room, past the fireplace as if there was an imaginary line from the fire to the walls, separating the group from Umbridge.

              Tracey didn’t know how to answer Draco without opening her mouth and with Umbridge right in front of her she didn’t dare talk. So, she just looked back forward at the Inquisitor.

              Umbridge continued to pace with a fake smile on her face.

              “Now,” She said, her voice high pitched with frustration, “one of you _must_ have seen something. There is no possible way for her to have left without any of you lovely students knowing.”

              It was obvious that Umbridge almost couldn’t say ‘lovely,’ her voice somewhat cracking at the blatant lie. The professor scanned the crowd and Tracey noticed she was only eyeing children whose parents were in the Ministry.

 _How else is she going to get what she wants?_  Tracey thought lazily, with slight annoyance that she was right.

              Yet, the Slytherins didn’t notice the Umbridge’s glare of daggers. Instead everyone was looking over to Pansy’s friends. Tracey, most of all, and her brown eyes seemed to say something to each of them as she met their gazes. Tiny hints of telling them that Pansy would be back, even though the message was unclear from the expressions alone, it struck most of the Slytherins as if the looks were words.

              Daphne and Millicent were at her side, waiting for someone to speak out. That is what they grew up with, what they were taught, what they did. You always take the advantage when you can, like the favor of Umbridge, who was soon going to be the influential person in Hogwarts, yet...

              No one said anything.

              And Tracey looked as calm and controlled as ever.

              Umbridge breathed in and smiled once more.

              “I guess there is nothing for you children to say, is there?” the professor asked as she looked about once more and no one moved, “One hundred points from Slytherin.”

              There were a few angry twitches amongst the crowd. People once again glanced at each other, probably wondering if they were really going to let this happen. Tracey watched as all of their eyes seemed to go to a taller figure in the back, then once again forward toward Umbridge. Tracey quirked her eyebrow as she tried to inconspicuously look to see who it was they were all looking at.

              Daphne’s fingers messed with her bracelet of green jewels and even Millicent was nervously tapping her feet.

              After realizing the punishment wasn’t going to change their answer, Umbridge stormed out of the common room in a huff. Snape looked back to his students with an expressionless face before quickly following her out.

              Just as the two left, it seemed as if all of the tension in the room disappeared.

              Tracey stood there.

              Millicent and Daphne shared the same confusion and excitement that no one spoke up

              Finally, Tracey turned around and her eyes caught the head of an older Slytherin, a seventh year, his brown hair combed back with precision, walking back to the boy’s dormitories.

              And Tracey smiled.

 

              Harry walked into the Great Hall that morning and all around him were students talking about the newest incident that had happened yesterday. A new student had left the grounds and Umbridge was obviously very, very furious. Harry and the rest of the trio kept their heads down and solemn as they entered the Great Hall, only thinking of what they had saw last night.

               _Melody… Melody was gone, wasn’t she? She’s the new student that left…_

              Yet, just Harry looked up to see the rest of the Gryffindors at their table, he saw her. Well, her long, wild dark brown hair, all in crazy curls. Her head was resting on her hand… which was on the table.

              She might as well have been trying to melt into the wood.

              Hermione gasped.

              “She’s,” Ron stuttered as his eyes widened, “She’s still here.”

              Despite the shock, Harry felt instant relief.

              Melody’s eyes finally found them, though with her head still on the table.

               _She looks like she’s half dead_ , Harry thought.

              Ron and Hermione still stayed where they were, probably not wanting to figure out if what they were seeing was really real.

              “I am not gonna bite!” Melody called, “Come on, you guys know me better!”

              Harry shrugged and began to walk over. As he did so he heard Ron whisper to him that they knew her enough to know that she would bite them if she really wanted to.

              Harry tried to hold in his laughter as he found his way over to her.

              “You look tired,” Hermione commented as she sat down, eyeing Melody’s reaction… which turned out to be nothing.

              Melody just continued to rest her head on the table.

              “Yeah, I needed to do something. Talk to some people to help me with something,” Melody muttered, then she pouted, “they weren’t very cooperative.”

              Hermione looked at the other girl quizzically, probably trying to figure out who she was talking about.

               _Who even hides in the Forbidden Forest?_ Harry thought, yet quickly let the question fade away. He was more preoccupied with something else, like picking the best food.

              Yet, even as he focused on picking out the different breakfast foods, he couldn’t help, but overhear something.

              “Didn't you hear? Another student is gone?”

              It was Seamus’s voice.

              For some reason, Seamus still sat close enough that the Golden Trio could hear his conversations with Dean, even if he was still convinced that the Daily Prophet wasn’t lying when they were labeling Harry as a madman. Harry wished he didn't, but most days he could ignore him.

              “Another one?”

              “Yep, a Slytherin no less. It’s like they’re dropping like pixies,” Seamus said.

              Instantly Harry perked up.

              _What?_

              He turned to see Hermione and Ron just as interested in the conversation as him. And Melody… looked too tired to know what was going on. In fact, she seemed to be already sleeping with some drool flowing onto the table

              “What? Which Slytherin left?” Hermione suddenly asked Seamus.

              Dean and Seamus’s attention immediately went to her with wide eyes. Then, slowly, they scanned the rest of the Trio and Melody. Seamus appeared cautious and almost annoyed they had heard them and Dean looked as if he was bracing for conflict.

              “Pansy Parkinson,” Seamus replied, looking at her strangely, wondering why she wanted to know that, “Umbridge is even going far enough to organize a manhunt with Ministry resources.”

 

              “Why do you look so calm?” Millicent asked Tracey inbetween class.

              Thankfully, it was a break and the three were hanging out in the courtyard. Millicent and Daphne made it rather clear that they didn’t want to go into the Slytherin common room, saying that there was something the two wanted to discuss in private.

              In response, Tracey said she knew that best place… even if it was out in the open and covered with nice, white snow.

              Even when they got there, it seemed that Millicent and Daphne were too busy talking to each other that they didn’t bother Tracey. Thus, the latter Slytherin had her nose in a book and finally looked up at her friend’s question.

              “Why shouldn’t I?” Tracey asked, her glasses at the tip of her nose.

              She quickly fixed that, pushing them up to her face and glanced at Daphne, who was nervously playing with her straight blonde hair.

              “How do you know the other Slytherins won’t give us away?” Millicent questioned, her large and tall figure easily leaning over Tracey.

              “I would have," Daphne admitted, "you know they will... eventually, even Umbridge knows that,” Daphne nervously added, her twitching fingers in her hair turned down to messing with a string on her robes, “she is only going to make life harder for all of us until we crack. I know they won’t keep their mouth shut for long, I wouldn’t.”

              Tracey looked at the other girl with slight surprise, then annoyance.

              “They won’t. Trust me,” Tracey simply said and looked back down into the book.

              Daphne pouted and glanced away from Tracey, her mouth pursed, clearly upset. Millicent groaned and rolled her eyes.

              “You can’t do that to us now,” Millicent said, “tell us what you are thinking.”

               Tracey opened her mouth yet stopped as her eye caught someone behind them.

              “That’s the answer you are looking for,” Tracey answered and quickly walked between them, leaving the other two Slytherins to follow her in her wake.

              Daphne and Millicent looked at each other with curiosity and annoyance and then they got up. At first, they were behind, but once the two got close enough they noticed Tracey was clearly trying to catch up with a group of older Slytherins, two girls and two boys, all of whom were talking and laughing together.

              Millicent and Daphne glanced at one another before finally they jogged to reach Tracey.

              Right as Tracey had walked up to the older group she didn’t even have to say anything before one of them, a girl, noticed her. The girl quickly nudged the boy beside her, the one with brown hair combed neatly back.

              Just as his intense black eyes caught Tracey he waved to his friends that he’d see them later and the group continued without any more questions.

              “What do you think this has to do with Pansy?” Daphne whispered to Millicent, in slight awe of the boy. They knew him, how could they not? Everyone knew him, it was a pleasure to really know him though. 

              Before Millicent could answer her, Tracey had already began to talk to the boy.

              “Thank you for this morning,” Tracey said.

              The Slytherin's eyes narrowed on her before his lips tilted slightly upward.

              “You’re welcome,” he replied, then he looked toward Daphne and Millicent, “You two shouldn’t have looked so surprised that I told everyone to stay quiet. It wasn’t like Umbitch was going to do anything too drastic anyway.”

              Daphne and Millicent were positively speechless as they looked at the other boy.

              This was the first time they had heard anyone call that awful teacher by that… er, nickname and that… that it was- my goodness, one hundred points wasn't too drastic, what was-

              He glanced back at Tracey, “It was obvious Pansy left get Nico. If it was anyone else, I would have reconsidered, but… We all know how she is. She gets what she wants.”

              Tracey smiled as she agreed.

              “Yeah… Yeah, she does. And she’ll get him soon.”

              “Good,” He did a slight nod and without another word, turned and began to walk in the directions that his friends went.

              Daphne still stared at Tracey, her mouth open.

              “How- How do you know him?” Daphne asked.

              “She doesn’t know him,” Millicent answered as she walked closer to Tracey.

              “We’re not really on a name to name basis, just very new acquaintances,” Tracey said, reaffirming Millicent’s suspicions, shrugging, “Bbt, I do know him from what he’s done. I mean, how could anyone not know who Cassius Warrington is?”

               Tracey continued to grin and pushed up her glasses.

               “He is, after all, the most well known and respected Slytherin still at Hogwarts.”

 

              Umbridge was doing more than a manhunt with the Ministry. Not only did she begin to interrogate all of the Slytherins individually (which proved unsuccessful, even with the little runaway’s close friends), but she also had a speech during lunch, her eyes focusing mainly on the Slytherins as she spoke. Dumbledore was sitting down the entire time, almost reluctantly.

              Unlike the speech before, most of the students didn’t gloss over this time.

              “I know you all have hear the past few days two students have left the Hogwarts grounds,” Umbridge looked all around them, her eye twitching, “For what reasons they did so is unclear at the moment, but I assure you these two will be returned safely to this school.”

               _More like 'to this prison_ ,;' Harry thought.

              She paused as she smiled, looking with fake optimism at the students.

              “And until they have returned, all visits outside of this school will be cancelled and the policies of checking in with a professor will only grow.”

              There was a loud groan amongst the houses, all except for the Slytherin. Harry found himself looking at them.

              Slytherin wasn’t normally quiet, always finding something to complain about. But, this time they were unusually alright with this, unbothered by Umbridge’s new meddlings within Hogwarts.

              But then again, they never did seem bothered about any meddlings as long as if it wasn’t from someone Harry liked.

              “However,” Umbridge started once again, her eyes clearly on the Slytherin house, “if more come forward with information about Mr. di Angelo and Miss Parkinson’s current whereabouts these new rules will be removed.”

              Everyone instantly got the hint Umbridge put down and the rest of the Houses’s attention turned toward the Slytherins.

               _It’s their fault for this mess._

              “What? She…” Melody whispered, nudging Hermione in front of Harry, her head still on the table, “She is using us against them. Do-do you see that?”

              Hermione nodded as she continued to look at Umbridge, who was smiling once more, and walking back to the staff table, to which all of the staff members appeared very unhappy about that. Dumbledore, on the other hand, didn’t appear bothered at all. Almost happy she had stopped talking.

              “Yes,” Hermione said, slightly confused and a frown on her face, “I do see that…”

              Then Hermione glanced at Harry.

               _Why is Hermione looking like that? What about that is bothering her?_

              Ron and Harry leaned forward.

              “What does it mean?” Ron asked.

              Hermione’s attention returned to them and it was clear in her eyes she was still thinking.

              “Slytherin was her favorite house, it’s hers,” she explained, “She is becoming rather extreme with this, much more than anything else… It might be a red flag for something in the future, maybe… Maybe she might try to use this to get rid of a professor faster, or even worse: skip past that and move onto Dumbledore.”

 

               Just as Nico appeared somewhere else the lights there were blinding him. Amongst the confusion, there was a honk, yet Nico couldn’t tell if it was from a car in front of him or somewhere in the distance as he covered his eyes; all that he knew was that Mrs. O’Leary was still moving.

               The demigod blinked, his eyes watering from the intense light and then he realized she stopped.

               Once Nico got the water out of his eyes his surroundings began to solidify.

               The demigod was in a strange alleyway, filled with some trash on one side, but then… nothing on the other and in the middle. Only slush was on the ground from the snow that melted and instead of being pure white and reflecting the light like miniscule diamonds, it was only grey, mixed with all of the other dirt and grime on the ground.

               Nico turned around from his spot on the Hellhound and saw a mainly empty road, only the sounds of cars moving away had made Nico aware of its presence.

               The demigod turned his gaze toward the front of Mrs. O’Leary as she continued her way in alley, her nose moving as it sniffed the ground.

               “Where are we?” Nico asked as he grabbed onto her fur tightly.

               It surely seemed like a regular town… not at all like the magical one he has seen… oh, what was it that he was in? Dragon Alley? Icon Alley?

               The Hellhound suddenly stopped and the demigod instantly knew why.

               He felt his senses perked up at the soft voices through the building on his left.

               He turned to see that the structure was ugly and boarded up. All of the bricks looked like they had been there for a long time, old dark red that had begun to be chipped. It was probably stubborn enough that no one could tear it down, even though it should have been a long time ago. Wood was nailed to to cover the windows, whose glass was already shattered.

               Nico slid off of the Hellhound, the sound of the dirty and half-melted snow splashing away from him. Without the worry of his shoes, Nico began to inch closer, trying to see everything inside but to no avail. It was all just so... limited.

               All he could see were the vague shapes of wizards wearing dark robes.

               Nico looked to see that there was a ladder on the side of the building.

                _That looks promising..._

 

               Umbridge put down her quill and looked upon her letter.

               It looked perfect, for not only was her handwriting the most beautiful cursive, just like the Ministry required, but it also had the best words to explain her situation to Pansy’s parents. Not too sassy, but just enough urgency so that they’d reply as fast as possible.

               Yet, that was still going to be a day through an owl.

               She placed a Ministry stamp upon it, the wax hardening just enough so that it wouldn’t be messed up when she began to walk away from her office.

               Surely she was going to wait until an owl found her or she found Filch. He was good for sending letters, even if he couldn’t do much. At least, in her mind. Keeping of Hogwarts clean and rid of children’s trickery could be done much better with _wizards_ … not worthless squibs. Sure, he did help he quite a lot, but he was still… Inadequate to her. 

               Umbridge shivered.

               Thankfully, the an owl came into view, the same one as before, with a letter attached to its foot.

               Umbridge went about the same way as before, giving the letter to it and grabbing the other without touching the feathers.

               The new letter was from the guards from Azkaban.

_The intruder was riding a very large dog. The animal must have been related to the Hellhound species. How he must have gotten one is quite the mystery…_

 As if she cared about that and the professor skipped to last part of the letter.

_The intruder had black hair, long enough to almost touch the shoulders, pale white skin, black eyes, and was wearing a black robe at the encounter..._

_And looks old enough to be in his fourth to sixth year._

 

  “The centaurs in the forest mom talked about were as unhelpful as she said they’d be,” Melody said as she pouted on top of the Astronomy tower, “They said that even if we were demigods, it isn’t their part to play and that they remember how we’ve treated some of them.”

  Melody stomped her foot. As she did that, Marvus still watched and listened to her attentively.

  “We haven’t done anything,” Melody rolled her eyes, “that was other, older, and annoying demigods, but, whatever...”

  “So,” she continued, scratching some of her neck absentmindedly, “basically our only lead is gone… And since we decided contacting Will would be not helpful… We don't know when to contact him, or if he’ll even know where Nico went… and then he wouldn’t even be able to help us over here since Nico was the one that did all the traveling between the United States and England."

              Melody frowned. 

  “And you didn’t get anything to get Nico because if you did you would have told me,” Melody said to Marvus and then he nodded.

   She sighed again. In dejection, she slowly and carefully laid herself on the ground and she looked up at the sky.

  “It sucks that we can’t just go after Nico, but… doing this quest is important. We can’t leave now and get questioned, then everything we did will be for nothing.”

  Marvus limped toward his twin and he leaned over her.

  “Yeah, but I found some other stuff that can help us, maybe even figure out if anyone else knows where he is.”

  At that Melody perked up and Marvus smirked.

  “I found some more Secrecy Sensors. Smaller ones. Along with a pocket Sneakoscope. I’ve been carrying the smaller ones with me most of the time, seeing if they flare up when I ask any questions, but I’m not sure how reliable they can be with I’m within range…” Marvus said excitedly, “but I think it would be smart to have these to at least know if someone’s lying… I also found some particularly...nice objects. Or nice spells I guess. I was trying to perfect a listening charm and there was a book I found with no words, but…”

  He brought out the small, thin book, its cover blue and worn down.

  “It writes everything it hears,” Marvus explained, “Even recording volume by size of the words and moves with how the person talks. However, the words only lasts for about four hours or so… but I’ve charmed it so it’s connected to these. You know, the Protean Charm, might have to get a magnifying glass to read some of the text, but whatever.”

  Marvus held up a few marbles to show Melody. They were colorful, with swirls of sparkles or metal in the middle.

  “If we do this right we could have somewhat good surveillance on the school. Or at least...”

  He looked at the colorful marbles and very visibly counted them.

  “Four places. This way we can keep a better track of who’s doing what. And why,” Marvus continued, smiling, “I would find a way into the Slytherin house but… the only way I know right now is by giving one of these to one of those girls Nico normally hangs out with.”

  He looked a little sadly at the marbles in his hands.

  “I don’t know why they would take them though.”

  Melody frowned.

_This is going to be a lot harder without Nico…_

_The sooner he comes back, the sooner we can all get this done. Wait, no, not get this done, but get all of this mess out of the way so that I could get back into enjoying school._

  “Okay, well… I am going to go back to the Forbidden Forest now,” Melody said dejectedly, getting up from the ground, “I think I’ll be able to find those centaurs again… Maybe if I explain the situation more they could help us…”

  Maruvs nodded, most of his enthusiasm gone.

  “Alright… remember the drill," Marvus called to his twin as she left, "be back in two and a half hours or else I go out there to get you… you never know what could be out there, especially since we don’t know if the protection spell around Hogwarts lasts outside the castle grounds…”

 

              Pansy’s eyes were glued onto the ripped piece of yellowed parchment in her hand, waiting to see if the handwriting would change like it did a few hours ago.

              Her mother had given the enchanted parchment to her when she was younger so that they could talk whenever Pansy wanted… But, it was mainly used if she needed her mother to buy her anything new or for her mother to tell her something she needs to do like write a letter to her father. Get a present for her grandparents. Get better grades… things like that.

              Yet, this was the exact parchment that allowed Pansy to blackmail her mother in the first place...

              It was strange, how things change.

              Pansy would have never expected to be out in the cold, frost biting at her fingers until she couldn’t move them anymore, on a broom that she hates, chasing after someone that definitely shouldn’t be alone to do whatever they were doing.

              Even if Pansy didn’t care about the change being risky or harder to deal with, she couldn’t help as she continued to think: _how did it all get like this?_

 

              “Melody and Marvus are starting to move!” Ron called in the empty common room.

              Instantly Harry stopped messing around with his quill and Hermione ceased knitting. Harry grabbed his Invisibility cloak and they were on the move.

              It wasn’t as hard as the first time to get past the professors. Maybe because the professors were really tired and didn’t believe this was going to be included in their payroll (Even McGonagall was just grading papers on a desk outside in a hallway). So, it didn’t take long till they were at the same window and found Melody’s new footprints already in the snow.

              “We shouldn’t be too far behind her,” Hermione said as she went out from under the cloak and leaned through the window, pushing open the glass, looking down at the drop.

              “Want to just jump?” Harry asked, going over her to see the distance to the ground as well.

              “If Melody could do it, why not,” Ron replied, already starting to get positioned to jump as he moved the window fully open.

              “Wait,” Hermione said, her hand holding back Ron as one of his legs was already on the frame and he instantly paused, “How will we get up again?”

              Ron shrugged.

              “We can figure it out later.”

              “Melody had done it before without being caught and she didn’t have the map. We can figure it out,” Harry added.

              At that Hermione sighed, but let Ron stand up near the edge of the window with Harry right behind him. Ron jumped and immediately Harry clambered up onto the window, overlooking to see that Ron was totally engulfed by snow.

 _He didn’t land right, did he?_ Harry thought as he smiled and then jumped. Thankfully, he ended up right next to the other boy instead of on top of him.

              After they got up and briskly tried to get off some of the snow off of their robes, the two boys looked up to Hermione, whose head was still popping out of the window.

              Only her head.

              “Aren’t you coming?” Harry called.

              Hermione continued to look down and it was obvious in her eyes she was still thinking that they shouldn’t have jumped out of the window.

              “It was your idea,” Harry shouted, then rolled his eyes, “we can’t let Melody get away again, me and Ron are already here in the snow.”

              Hermione frowned at Harry.

              “I could try to catch you,” Ron added.

              Harry glanced over at Ron’s small limbs, then at Hermione, trying not to shake his head and hoping she thought it was as much of a bad idea as he did.

              Hermione looked away, smiling as she tried to hide how little confidence she had in Ron catching her. It failed miserably.

              “Oh, thanks, but, I-I think I’ll be fine,” she called down.

              Ron didn’t seem that happy she turned down his offer, but Harry was relieved.

              Hermione struggled to get on the window since she wasn’t as tall as Harry and Ron. Once she got there she took a few seconds as she stared down at them, her feet precariously balanced on the frame. As she did so she gestured for the boys to move over more, to which they obeyed.

              Just before Harry was going to call to her again to hurry up, she jumped.

              Hermione surprisingly landed on her feet, but just as she did her knees buckled and her hands shot out, stopping herself before she could faceplant into the snow.

              “Err,” Ron moved toward her to help her up, but instantly she was up on two legs and already trudging through the snow and even rushed past them.

              “Come on,” Hermione said with a hint of annoyance as she followed the path of the footprints, “like you said Harry, we can’t let Melody get away when she is this close… Maybe we’ll finally know what she is up to...”

 

              Going up on the roof was better for Nico since there was surprisingly a sunroof. Nico smiled and then looked back over down at Mrs. O’Leary, who whined, her tail wagging nervously as she glanced at the ladder and demigod.

               _I am pretty far up_ , Nico thought as he tried to think if he saw stairs inside the building or anything of that sort, _hopefully it just has a very high ceiling and I can see them talk._

              “Don’t worry girl, you’ve been good enough, I’ve got it from here,” Nico whispered down to her, hoping her high whining didn’t alarm anyone in the building.

              The Hellhound stopped, yet still nervously moved her paws on the ground.

              Nico moved back to one of the glass windows and carefully perched on the end of it.

              _So, what is going on here?_ Nico thought as he saw three people in cloaks, their faces weren't masked, yet he still didn’t know who they were. Whoever they were, they were all talking when suddenly a snake came through.

              The son of Hades’s eyes caught on the color of green as it slithered through the crowd. The Death Eaters appeared uncomfortable with the reptile, backing away from it enough that there was soon a clear path for it to move through. 

              They knew that thing wasn’t to be touched or bothered.

              As Nico watched the sbake move a familiar feeling came up inside him, something that he hadn’t have in months…

              It was the same nag in his stomach that had happened months ago when Nico saw the cup and tiara, yet only different as there were two souls instead of only one.

              Nico’s eyes widened.

               _This was exactly what I was looking for._

              The demigod felt his Stygian iron sword against his leg in his robes.

               _This might be one Horcrux I could just get rid of, right here, right now..._

 

              The Trio had been walking for easily more than an hour. Probably two hours. Ron and Harry were walking in front after Ron had asked Harry for some advice about how to get better at Quidditch. It slowly turned to if Ron could sneak Harry a broom so that they could play in secret, but Hermione instantly struck that idea down as she brought up Harry’s lifetime ban from Quidditch, saying that he doesn’t need more reasons for Umbridge to make him use that awful quill again.

              That destroyed any conversation they had left and the three dejectedly followed Melody’s footprints… until Harry and Ron noticed something very unusual that stopped them in their tracks.

              “Her, er,” Harry muttered, looking down on the muddy and snowy ground in front of him.

              Ron was beside him, his mouth open and his eyes were just as wide as he noticed what Harry was trying and failing to say.

              “What? Her what?” Hermione said from behind, coming between them and then her eyes followed their gaze and she instantly quieted.

              The footprints disappeared. Right in the middle of snow and dirt, her obvious footprints disappeared without the surroundings being disturbed.

              “Can we just… go back to the common room?” Ron asked nervously.

              Just before Harry could agree with Ron, a strong gust of wind went through the forest, sounding like a high pitched whistle. All of the branches screamed as they rubbed against each other and the leaves rustled.

              And among that noise Harry could hear snow crunching into the ground.

_Huh. What was-_

              The rest of his thought didn’t finish as a dark figure busted out of the tree and ran toward them with such speed the only thing Harry had time to do was back away. Ron shrieked and quickly pushed Hermione backwards as he moved in front of her. However, with the sudden motion, Ron lost his balance and ended up falling and sitting at Hermione's feet in front of her.

              Just as Harry had his wand up, it was already too late and a large shiny silver axe came down close to his face.

              Yet, just as it was about to go through his wand it stopped.

              And Harry could breathe again.

              “Harry?” the dark figure said, panting as her axe went away and down to a stomach.

              Now that Harry wasn’t fearing for his life he realized the person in front of them was… Melody.

              Melody wasn’t wearing her robes, she was wearing something similar to when Harry and Ron found her in the common room, soaking wet, after her apparent run. Only now, Melody was wearing sweatpants and a large red hoodie. She seemed just as tired from when she ran then…

 _Maybe she_ was _running._

              “What are you doing with an axe?” Hermione questioned, her confusion and nervousness in her slightly higher pitched voice.

              Melody let the weapon return fully to her side and glanced at them weirdly with a frown. Her chest still heaved as she looked at them.

              “This place is the Forbidden Forest. Filled with all the craziest stuff around and since I haven’t used her in a while, _of course_ I brought my axe,” she said, and she looked at the large weapon, a hint of pride and fondness in her eyes and face.

              “How do you _even_ have it?” Ron blurted, getting up from the snow as he stared at the weapon, “you can’t have any weapons on the school grounds.”

              Melody rolled her eyes, and her hands twisted the hilt and in an instant, the axe shrunk into a doll-sized weapon.

              “All those weapons in your dorm… they can all be lifesized, can’t they?” Hermione asked with a tone of incredibility.

              “What there are _more_?” Ron said as he looked at Hermione with wide eyes.

              “Yes there are more, of course, there are _more_ ,” Melody said and waved her arm around, "why wouldn’t I bring all my babies here, the real question is why are you all here? What are you doing following me?”

              Ron looked at her, shocked.

              “The _real_ question? The real question is why you are calling all these primitive weapons you have _babies_ -”

              “We’re here because we wanted to know what you were doing in the Forbidden Forest,” Hermione interrupted.

              Harry was surprised to see that Hermione was glaring at the other girl… never had she once seemed so angry at Melody.

              The other girl caught that too, her eyes scanning over Hermione as if trying to figure out what was wrong. What she had done wrong.

              "I am looking for Nico," Melody replied.

              She breathed heavily and just… looked at them. And the trio was quiet.

              Everything was silent as Melody was waiting for the rest of them to talk. Even Harry knew why she waited.

              The Golden Trio all wanted to know why she was looking for Nico and they weren’t going to pry it out of her. Harry could tell Hermione wanted Melody to tell her without having to ask.

              Melody must have gotten the hint as she began to talk once more.

              "I learned from other people that Nico might be a little... Flight-y," Melody admitted, "he thinks he can so all this stuff on his own and he is going to get hurt doing that... So, I am looking for him."

              They all stared at her, waiting for more.

              But Hermione had enough.

              “Why are you looking for him? How are you friends with him?” Hermione pushed, “Why do you all have meetings and try to be secretive? What are you hiding? Who are you really, Melody?”

              Harry noticed all of their breaths caught onto the light, like wisps of silver. On the other hand, Melody appeared to have almost steam coming off of her, flowing from her body and head. She opened her mouth and closed it.

              “I can’t tell you,” Melody said sternly, “not yet. You won’t understand.”

              Before anyone could say anything, there was more sounds of feet crunching in the snow.

              “Melody! Melody, oh you’re-” Marvus stopped in his tracks as he came upon Hermione first.

              He looked at all four of them and lastly his twin. In an instant, Marvus’s expression changed from confusion to knowing that now Hermione, Ron, and Harry knew _something_.

              Something they weren’t supposed to.

              And finally Marvus spoke.

              “Well, Uh… shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna have to update on Sundays, I don’t have time to write during the week :(. Only bonus ones on wednesdays.  
> Which is hopefully this wednesday. But that is because of… hehe. Chapter stuff. Aka… okay, I am not gonna spell it out for you, but… since this chapter is like when the last chapter was going really fast and had a lot of stuff happening at once, the next one will be like the other next one. Wink. Wink. I can’t do words right.  
> And you all, you really thought Tracey did all those jokes for… jokes? Nah, man, everything has a reason.  
> First, it was to unify and lighten the Slytherins, what better way to do it with jokes, but also... to totally change the dynamic of hierarchy within the Slytherins. :) hell yeah.  
> She first knocked Draco off of his high horse and position. He’s annoying, but his views are tolerable or agree with most Slytherins and even if he is a little annoying, he is a great resource (he freaking gave the whole Slytherin team brooms, I mean, come on, everyone would like to have that guy give them free stuff).  
> Yet, she couldn’t have him being the butt of Slytherin or else everyone would just be their mean old selves. Nope, so she had to create a common somewhat enemy, wht is better than Snape, sure they all love him, but now he is a somewhat figure they could joke about. It’s like when the coach gets all the complaints instead of other team players, a way to create unity at the expense of one individual that can handle it. Does that make sense?


	46. He’s Nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Valentine’s day I gave to one of my friends a really shitty, five second made valentine, which had a crappy drawing of Harry and a stag, that said ‘when I cast my Patronus I think of you.’ I just had to share that second of genius with you guys :)  
> And you know what? I think I decided to make Pansy a decent person because she likes unicorns. You see, I like unicorns. So, following that logic we are basically the same person. And I don’t mean to brag, but I am a pretty decent person if I do say so myself. Took a while, yes, but it was worth it.  
> Oh and bonus updates… meh, I don’t think I can do them. But I will update every sunday bros!
> 
> Edited: 8/25/2018

              Pansy was surprised to find herself over a town when her coordinates changed again. She looked down on some of the Muggles below with curiosity, their weird clothes and little lights looked very strange. It was dark enough that she assumed they couldn’t see her, or if they did, they didn’t believe what they saw.

              That’s what her parents always said, the Muggles would never want to believe in magic, so even if they did see it, they’d assume it was a trick of the eye. Her parents explained it that Muggles weren't the smartest. 

              Pansy had never been to the city.

              Sure, Pansy had gone to the Ministry when her mother couldn’t get a babysitter when she was young, which was pretty much all the time, but the two had only traveled there through the Floo network. Her mother said it was better that way.

              Yet, Pansy disagreed.

              If she wasn’t looking for Nico she might have enjoyed the view more than she already was. In fact, Pansy found herself getting closer to the ground as she stared down at the strange and ridged buildings, with so many different signs, colors, and lights. It wasn't that bad that she was. Pansy was finally getting to the destination that her mother had written down, for her mother had written it would only be a few minutes until they get to Nico's Trace...

               _Wait, someone’s on that roof_ , Pansy thought and she abruptly began to pull her broom up, hoping they didn't see her. Yet, something stopped her.

              The dark figure below looked very familiar.

               _Nico?_ Pansy thought, _That- that can’t be him, maybe I am just thinking it is because I want it to be him, but..._

              Pansy edged closer and felt her heart blossom with happiness as she recognized him and suddenly the cold that bothered her so much wasn’t there at all.

              “Nico!” Pansy called as she pushed her broom downward and in seconds she was almost going to impact the ground.

              The Slytherin looked up at her, his eyes wide, and he darted away as she landed where he once was standing.

              Yet, right before she landed on the concrete roof she threw her legs out. Instantly they made contact with the roof, pounding it. The broom dropped from underneath her and she stumbled toward Nico, her legs moving like noodles and trying their hardest not to trip on the broom or each other.

              And soon she finally caught her balanced. Smiling, Pansy's posture straightened.

    _That… worked. I'm here. I found him._

              She turned around and found Nico.

              He looked… different.

              Nico was more worried, his eyes not as bright as before, his cheeks were a little sunken in and his hair looked as if it hadn’t been combed in the days away from Hogwarts. Pansy’s happiness stopped as she stared at him, trying to understand why he doesn’t look happy to see her. Before she could say anything he did.

              “You- you need to be quiet,” Nico whispered, looking back at the sunroof with worry, then to her, “What are you doing here?” he asked walking closer to her, and behind all of the surprise on his face, there was almost a sense of happiness.

               _What is he doing here?_

              “What do you think I am doing here?” Pansy said back, frowning as she tilted her head, “Saving you before you do anything stupid!”

              Pansy joked yet, her concern stopped her from laughing.

               _Why is Nico so nervous right now? What did he get himself into? It has only been five days!_

              “What…” Pansy looked around the building and noticed the glass sunroof he was peering down into when she saw him.

              He was looking at something.

              “What are you _doing_?” Pansy asked.

              Nico opened his mouth, but quickly closed it.

              “Something, look, I am glad you're here, but,” Nico’s eyes flickered down to the sunroof and then her, “you need to go. I have to do something and it is too dangerous for you to be here while I do it.”

               _What is down there? What does he keep on looking at?_

              Pansy rolled her eyes.

              “No, Nico, you don’t have to do anything,” she said, walking closer to him, “And that’s why I am here, so you don’t do anything dangerous _alone._ ”

              Pansy shook her head in frustration and she pointed at him.

              “You don’t have to do everything _alone_ ,” Pansy said, “If you’d just explain maybe we can help. Slytherins stick together. You- you can’t just leave like that Nico! After that argument- Ugh, you can’t just do that to us! You can’t just leave without explaining anything!”

              Nico still appeared unsure, his wand to his side and his other…

              _Had a sword in it._

              It was black, sharp, and had a light purple glow. Seeing it, Pansy felt her heartbeat unconsciously quicken.

              “What is going on, Nico?” Pansy asked, walking forward, “What are you trying to do? You can explain things to us, so we can understand and help you.”

              Pansy stopped as she realized something. She frowned. 

              “Why are you really at Hogwarts?” Pansy pushed, a twinge of sadness in her voice.

              At the last question he looked up and for a moment, Pansy could read everything on his face and in his eyes. There was confliction, trying to decide to tell her or not to, worried more, and a sense of vulnerability.

               _Does he think I won’t stay on his side if he does tell me?_

              With that thought, her stomach sank.

              “What happened in World War II?” Pansy finally inquired, her voice soft, worried that if it was louder he would break.

              Nico’s eyes focused on her, with a frown. However, he did answer.

              “Bad things,” Nico said and his eyes glossed over. It reminded her of the few times she had been talking to him before, and noticed he wasn't quite there. It happened whenever his mind took over, “bad things that I can’t let happen _ever again_.”

              Pansy wanted to comfort him, to know more, to do something for him.

              Suddenly there was a loud bang underneath them, the sunroof next to them shattered, spraying glass all over them. Pansy covered her face and could already feel some of it prickling over to.  Cracks in the concrete grew beneath their feet appeared and soon their network started to grow, stretching all around Pansy and Nico.

              Pansy looked at the black cracks under her black shoes and cloak in horror and then she looked up to Nico, whose face finally came back to the situation. His eyes were wide and he looked even more nervous than before.

              And then everything below them fell.

 

              “Pansy!” Nico called as the roof below them collapsed.

              It all happened so fast, the demigod was so suddenly and horrifyingly weightless as the roof holding him up suddenly disappeared. After a few moments of falling his stomach already rammed up into his heart and something knocked his Stygian iron sword out of his hand.

              Nico couldn’t see anything as the debris continued to fall and dust welled up in the room they had fallen, going into his nostrils and lungs. It was a hard fall, yet he couldn't quite feel it all yet. Out of everything, the demigod could only focus on the sounds.

              There was a clang of his sword as it landed, mutters from the Death Eaters in front of him, and the movement of feet on the concrete floor.

              His feet felt the pain first, almost like they were getting stabbed with the concrete he landed on, then his legs, his rear, and his hands. It didn’t take an expert to know that there was going to be some bruises and some scratches on him later. Maybe a broken bone, but that would heal later.

              Despite the pain, the demigod instantly stood up, already thinking of hiding and trying to visualize the building he was now in. It was survival, he needed to get the best the position without the enemy knowing where he was. Nico tried to keep himself from making noise, even if his throat itches and longed to cough out the dust.

              Pebbles and glass still rained down from above.

              And Nico started to hear coughing near his right.

              _Wait._

               _Pansy?_

              Nico stretched out his hand and found her, feeling some of her hair first. She quickly grabbed his hand and upon realizing who he was, let him go.

               _What do I do?_

              The demigod turned back toward where the wizards were.

              _They aren’t talking? Why aren’t they talking? So we can’t attack them first?_

              Some of the dust began to settle enough to see very vague figures and Nico rushed to think of what to do. Plans ran through his head, but were quickly tossed out once their magical abilities were considered. There would be no attack with a sword, no use of the wand, the group is big enough that they would have to give Nico the advantage before he could even think of being on the offensive or making it out alive.

              Once again, Nico began to hear coughing beside him.

               _Look like a real opponent; maybe then they won’t notice Pansy._

              Nico bent his knees, his stance normally used for sword fighting. Even if it was useless since the enemy had wands, at least it would make him look less like a novice in a scuffle. The demigod gripped onto his wand in his right hand tightly as the dust cleared enough that he could see a few Death Eaters in their cloaks, looking as if they were waiting for…

              Voldemort.

              He was right in front of them, his white face shining with a creepy sheen, and his red eyes trained on Nico.

               _That’s right, I am the one you should be worried about_ , Nico thought.

              Suddenly Nico felt a tug in his chest and it took every amount of control for the demigod not to look at the snake as it hissed. He could envision it, the large snake with its tongue flickering, not that far away from him, loyally a few paces near Voldemort.

               _Maybe I can kill it._

               _That is what I came here for… and it seems that it was served up just like a platter._

              Subconsciously Nico felt his left hand grab thin air.

               _All I need to get is my sword._

 

              Pansy was too shocked that the ceiling fell down. The fall was long, but before she knew it she was already on the ground, with glass surrounding her body and her hands. She carefully moved the shards away from her and noticed some cuts on her shoulder and feet as she moved them, her robes wet with blood from small cuts. Dust caught in her throat and she coughed several times.

               _Must have been the terrible structure, maybe it is better to have magic within the architecture._

              Minding the pain, Pansy took her time to stand up. She quickly found Nico in front of her, which was all she could see at that point since all the dust was everywhere. She patted down some of her cloak, oh, it was all cut up and filled with such dirt and grime...

              Pansy heard muttering in front of her.

               _Must have been Muggles. That isn’t that bad, could obliviate them from remembering this memory or leave it to the Ministry to do that..._

               _Wait. Why is Nico standing like that? What is he looking at?_

              Her eyes followed and found herself in front of wizards who were adorned in black cloaks, like herself, yet there was one in the middle that didn’t look at all human. Oh, he was deformed and disgusting, there were dark veins very visible underneath his pale, ugly skin…

              Her heart stopped as her eyes locked onto his. They were red and slitted like a snake.

              His eyes seemed to see into her soul, calculating, without any emotion in them. Air stopped in her throat and she momentarily stopped coughing or noticing the dust.

               _How is that possible? He’s dead, he- he died, killed- killed him all that time ago by- by the Boy Who Lived- he- Harry-_

              Memories from last few days of last year surfaced.

              The dark maze, Harry being teleported back with a limp body in his arms, crying. The Great Hall adorned in black instead of any brilliant colors and Dumbledore’s voice ringing, saying  _“Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort!”_

              Pansy felt herself shiver at the memory.            

_Harry was right._

               _Harry was right all along._

              “Parkinson’s kid?” someone behind Voldemort muttered.

              Pansy’s attention went to a familiar wizard- no, a Death Eater- standing next to You-Know-Who. She instantly recognized him.

               _Wasn’t he was one of Father’s friends?_

 

              Just as Marvus had cursed Harry’s scar prickled fiercely and he groaned in pain. Harry closed his eyes ad he clenched his teeth, his hand going to the scar to try to calm the inflaming pain it, yet, as always, that did nothing.

              “Harry!” Hermione called.

              “What’s happening?” Melody asked and Harry heard the snow crunch near him.

              It was as if an arrow of shock had pieced Harry’s heart as it suddenly started to beat fast. Harry felt like he should be running, shouting, or casting a curse at some intruder, but there was nothing to do. Harry clutched his chest, opening his eyes to see how he could possibly be getting all worked up for and yet all he saw were worrying faces from all of them.

              Even Marvus looked at Harry like he was a panicked animal. The Hufflepuff went a little closer to the Harry, his hands out that looked like he was going to try to comfort him.

               _Marvus and Melody were only strangers, here for a strange reason, but there was no reason for panicking or this much worry. Why-_

              _This isn’t my worry_ , Harry suddenly realized.

              It was only Hermione and Ron that knew what was happening, their eyes asking questions rather than pure concern now.

              “It’s V-Voldemort,” Harry said to Ron and Hermione, his scar now starting to twinge with more pain, “he’s upset, someone caught him off guard.”

              Just as Harry said the last part Melody and Marvus’s eyes widened and they looked at each other.

              “Nico,” they said in unison.

 

              Nico’s eyes darted to see that his sword wasn’t too far away either, in fact, conveniently in front of the snake. Yet, he didn’t dare move as he watched Voldemort, who was still surprisingly studying him and Pansy, probably trying to figure out why there would be this strange pair to find his secret hideout. Voldemort’s pale hand was held up to the Death Eaters, who all had their wands out and ready, only waiting for an order.

               _Wait… do some of them look hesitant?_ Nico thought.

              “So this is who was making such a loud commotion above us… Children,” Voldemort said slowly and coldly, his hand falling down and his other tapping and rubbing against his bone colored wand, “What are wizard children doing here? Shouldn’t you both be in school, studying?”

              Pansy was too shocked and scared to answer, her eyes wide with fright… while Nico just glared back at the wizard, his crouch low, waiting, watching.

              “What? Speechless before the amazing Dark Lord?” Voldemort continued, smiling with pride.

               _Really?_

              “No,” Nico replied and Voldemort immediately scowled, “you escaped death once. I can’t let it happen again.”

              The statement struck Voldemort in an odd way, one that the demigod couldn’t understand what the other was thinking. The way Voldemort regarded Nico changed, from knowing to slight curiousness. Yet, after staring at Nico for a second and Voldemort laughed a mirthless laugh.

              “You can’t let it happen again?” Voldemort repeated, now beginning to walk a little closer, his wand lowering as he talked to the demigod, his obnoxious confidence radiating from him, “I’ve already won, I am living, and well on my way to living forever…”

              After gloating, his voice turned cold.

              “How did you find this place?”

              The demigod stood still, his eyes darting around the wizards, Pansy, his sword, and the snake, then finally went back to Voldemort.

               _This was a bad idea… what do I do now?_

_He can’t know who I am, not now, not yet…_

_The only option available is to escape, but how?_

              “What is a Slytherin, no, a pure-blood doing here?” Voldemort asked Pansy, his eyes suddenly glued onto her, “Yes, I know who you are, through your father, oh, what a nice follower of mine he is…”

              Nico looked back to see her. Pansy didn't seem as surprised as the demigod thought she would of and she was still frightened. Her mouth slightly opened and her eyes looking at Voldemort like he spelled her death... 

              “And with such a,” Voldemort’s glance turned back to Nico, “character?”

              “I-” Pansy sputtered, “Er-I.”

              She suddenly stopped trying to speak and one of her feet moved backward.

               _This is my chance_ , Nico thought, _I am done with this small talk, we all know he won't let us leave alive._

              “Stupify!” the demigod casted.

              Voldemort was sprung backward, only a few inches, but his lost balance. His hand was waving like a bird, trying to get firmly on his feet. In shock, all of the Death Eaters were momentarily frozen in fear… and hesitation as they stared at Pansy still.

              Nico sprinted and grabbed his sword, the snake springing back to pounce at him as well.

               _All it could take is one swing, one swing and Voldemort will suffer…_

              _I can’t let any of those things ever happen again, I won’t let it happen, I’ll kill him, I’ll kill him before any of that could ever happen again-_

              “Kill him!” Voldemort screamed, “Kill them both! They can’t get out of here alive!”

              That declaration stopped all of Nico’s thoughts and actions. His sword lowered and as the snake moved to strike him, the demigod was already stepping back and out of it’s reach.

              Pansy.

              She's still here.

             _I won’t let anything happen to her._

              “ _Avada Kedavra!_ ” Voldemort casted and green sparks flashed between the snake and Nico, burning the ground he was just on.

              It happened all in a flash, the demigod didn’t even think about what he was doing as he backpedaled.

              He ran toward Pansy, her wide eyes and frightened, a face totally unknown to him. Yet, it energized Nico as he grabbed her hands and shoulders, dragging her with him as the two began to sprint and stumble toward a dark corner of the room.

              _Slytherins stick together._

              And Nico ran with her toward the dark corner, surprised to feel no sense of worry or stopping from her as more flashes of green sped past them and then abruptly everything faded behind them.

 

              Before Hermione or Ron could ask any questions Harry suddenly screamed.

              His scar surged with pain and spread over him like a wave, from his head to his chest. When Harry openned his eyes he didn’t see Ron, Hermione, Melody, or Marvus.

              Instead, it was Pansy and Nico.

              The two Slytherins were in a strange, old, and badly lit building that looked dirty and about to be destroyed. There was rubble all around and the pair were dusted with grey dust and pebbles. Nico took Pansy’s hand in slow motion as Harry’s wand rose and green sparks are ready to fly from it.

              Nico was pulling the other girl toward a darker side of a wall and it was obvious they didn’t any place to hide there

              Nor time to flee.

               _They know where I am. They need to be eliminated._

              There was a blossom of pride and happiness as the two intruders ran right into a trap, _oh, it is almost too perfect for me, isn’t it? Almost too easy to kill, yet that makes it better. They are flies and should be treated as such._

              The green shot off of Harry’s wand toward the Slytherin duo, but just before it connected to them, Nico and Pansy kept on running…

               _They ran straight through the wall and disappear in the shadows like a puff of smoke._

              A sudden rage and confusion like no other ran through Harry, boiling his insides enough that it felt he was going to overflow with molten lava. Out of a mouth that wasn't his, a scream echoed.

              And then Harry was back and fell to the ground, panting, his arms stretched out in front of him as he stared at the snow.

              He saw shoes surround him, black and strange against the white, and felt hands on his back.

              “Nico and Pansy… they just... _disappeared_ ,” Harry gasped.

               _How is that possible? They did Apparate or anything!_

              “What?” Hermione asked as her and Ron crowded around him, “You mean Apparate?”

              “ _No,_ ” Harry replied, sudden anger filling him that wasn't his, “It definitely _wasn’t_ Apparition.”

 

              “Nico! What did you just?” Pansy asked, breathing heavy, “What did you just do?!”

              Her mind completely went over the fact that they were at a very different place from London, that Nico didn’t Apparate, and what he was doing before she got there.

              No, Pansy was thinking about the Death Eaters. Nico could tell, even if her back was turned away from him.

              He had shoved her through first and even after they went through she still stumbled forward. Yet, Nico didn’t follow her, all of his energy was gone as he took a step and stopped on the marble. It was one of the many hallways of Hogwarts he had shadowtravelled to, the glass windows beautiful and letting little light of the moon filter through and the torches burning slightly... but, he couldn't figure out where he was. His mind was so foggy and exhausted.

               _Why do I feel so tired suddenly?_ Nico questioned.

              “They saw me, they saw my face and yours! Now-now we are on You-Know-Who’s list of enemies, put on the list of undesirables, the same list that contains Muggles and Muggleborns!” Pansy shrieked, her hands going over her face in panic, yet her voice lowered, “And my- my father… my father is a part of them… He’s- they were... They were going to...”

              She slowly turned around to see Nico and her confusion and anger faded completely.

              Pansy looked at him in horror.

              Nico couldn’t see how he looked, but he could feel it. He felt… He felt slightly empty. In his stomach, his bones, _everything_.

              As if the world had fallen onto him, Nico began to sway, his head pounding with sudden ferocity and his limbs turn to jello, all control he had to stand up seemed to disappear as his knees instantly bent. Nico tried to reach out, but his vision blurred and he braced himself to fall onto the marble, yet that never came. Instead a large weight was on his arm as someone -Pansy- held him upright...

              “Nico, Nico what’s wrong?” Pansy asked, concern easily identified in her voice, “What’s going on? What is happening?”

              Yet, she sounded far away and muffled and Nico tried to focus, to stay in control with his movements and mind, yet it was failing.

              “I need… I need,” Nico could feel his consciousness slipping away.

              Everything was becoming so blurry, even his thoughts, which felt like a fog had filled them, causing everything to become grey and filled with random and dense particles. Not only did his thoughts become jumbled, it became slow, and lost, it was so hard to think…

               _I need someone to fix this…_

              “Will… I need Will…” Nico found himself muttering.

               _I can’t do this to him, I can’t do this to them… no one, no, this can’t happen._

              ... _This wasn’t supposed to happen like this._

              And everything went black.

 

              Panic raced through Pansy when Nico collapsed fully into her arms. She lowered him gently onto the marble into the front of her knees while looking at his pale face, which was empty of emotion.

              Nico didn’t look like he did before when he had faced Voldemort. It was only a few seconds ago, but he didn't. Nico's skin was white and sickly, almost green, and the rims around his eyes were hollow and dark. He looked like a skeleton, a ghost.

              “Nico,” she said urgently as she shook his shoulders, and instead of answering his head simply lolled around at the force, “Nico, who’s Will? What can he do? What is _happening_?”

              She let go of his shoulders and grabbed his cheeks to move his head.

              “Nico-NICO! WAKE UP!”

              His face started to change, more sickly and almost _silvery_ and suddenly her hands went through his pale and transparent face. Pansy gasped as she tore them away from his cheek and looked at at her fingers in horror.

 

              Harry looked behind them to see Marvus and Melody, who were staring at each other once more. There was something going between the twins, the same look when Melody had told them that they couldn't know who she was yet because they wouldn’t understand.

              Questions and worried faces that betrayed a secret that had already escaped… what it was specifically they worried had revealed itself, Harry couldn’t figure out.

              And in a moment, their trance was gone as Marvus turned.

              He looked suddenly at them all individually, with a cold, alarmed expression on his face, and for once he actually looked intimidating.

              “What was that? What did you just see Harry?! What did Nico do?!” Marvus demanded.

              Anger boiled in Harry, his teeth clenched and his hands that were in the snow gripped the frozen ice tightly enough it crunched violently in his palms. Marvus yelling didn't make Harry that happy, but it wasn't all of his anger. The leftover from Voldemort still surged through Harry.

              And then there a loud, shrill scream that came from within Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort needed a hideout near the Ministry of Magic to be breaking in all the time, so I was like, why not an abandoned building? Place where a wizard or a muggle wouldn't expect him to be! And then, the cabin is a place to apparate in case something happens. So yeah, since there is nothing on where he was, I just kind of made that up :)
> 
> Aww yeah, planned since the beginning, gotta have a victory dance and song for the angst and happenings of stuff. I feel just as good as when I was playing lacrosse while it was snowing yesterday. It was badass to say the least.  
> Hey, this is a lot, how else will the Slytherins truly change? :)  
> Gosh, I am such a mean writer, to have something like this happen kind of again, but I am nice, I swear! It is just all part of the story!


	47. Operation Save My Boy Has Failed Horribly, But We Can Still Do Something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment when you write a chapter, but then you decided to add a few scenes and those scenes just become... a whole 'other chapter? And when you have papers due, so you can't do the other one like you planned?  
> Yep, that's me.  
> Damn, I am writing so much on that thing that on google docs it needs to reload a bit more because it is taking so much memory.
> 
> Edited:8/29/2018

               _Everyone heard that scream… they will come. They can help, the professors know what they’re doing, even if Dumbledore is a crazy bloke, he can help… they’ll know how to help him..._

              Pansy looked at Nico, her hand going close to his cheek, yet she stopped before she could touch him. His skin flickered from pale to silvery, then back to the soft slightly livelier tone.

              “I’ll look for Will. I’ll get him here and you’ll be okay,” Pansy muttered reassuringly, “we’ll figure this out together and I’ll, I’ll help you with…”

              The flash of Voldemort’s face ran through her mind and her heart raced.

               _It’s all over, what am I going to do? What can I do? Nico is so in over his head and-_

              Pansy’s mind stopped thinking as she looked past Nico’s legs, her eyes now stuck on the black sword that glowed purple. Even as it seemed to radiate something that induced a sense of fear in Pansy that she had never known, her eyes widened for a different reason.

               _I can’t let anyone find this._

              Pansy looked at both sides of the hallway and after one last glance at Nico, she stood up. Carefully, she ambled to the sword and it seemed to pulse with darkness. Pansy felt fear well up in her again, almost the same when she had seen Voldemort- _oh no, I can’t do this_ -

               _No one will help Nico if they see this!_

              Just as that thought went through her mind, Pansy instantly grabbed the sword’s hilt.

              And… nothing happened.

              Pansy held it higher, holding the strange blade vertical, and she stared at it with a mix of awe and inspection.

              _Where do I put it? Where can I put it? Where is a place close enough that I can hide it, a place no one will find until I can retrieve it?_

              Pansy heard some muffled shouts within the castle and feet hitting marble and stone. They were running toward her. People were coming.

               _Now, I need to find a place now!_

              The Slytherin‘s eyes darted across the hallway, first wondering where she was, then she realized she recognized the paintings and statues. Finally, her attention landed on a door, old and gross looking as the first year she came here.

               _No one goes in there; it’s perfect._

              Quickly she ran into what was known as Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom.

 

              Harry felt anger rise in him from Marvus’s raised voice, but the scream emanating from Hogwarts changed the everything. It was as if everyone momentarily forgot what was happening as they all looked toward to where the scream came from. Harry's fury disappeared like it was never there in the first place and Hermione’s conviction turned into fearful confusion.

              Melody and Marvus looked back to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and without another word, they began to sprint toward Hogwarts.

              “Wait! What are you two doing, you can’t just run away!” Hermione yelled after them, yet she stayed by Harry and Ron’s side.

              There was hesitation in her movements as other sounds in the night came alive.

              This is the Forbidden Forest for a reason.

               _We brought our wands, right? Didn’t we?_

              Hermione’s attention went to Harry and Ron, her eyes wide and a clear sense of uncomfortable anxiety.

               _We need to go_ , she seemed to say.

              Before Harry could even get up from the snow, he felt Ron pull him up suddenly to his feet. Finally, Harry found that his legs could stand and all together they began to try to catch up with the twins.

              But it was no use. Melody and Marvus jumped and weaved through the nearly dead trees with relative ease, Marvus only nearly falling, but easily coming back up to join Melody. All the while Hermione, Ron, and Harry struggled to keep on running, their breath coming in short takes and soon they were only staring in the direction the Jones twins ran to

               _How could they be so fast?_

 

              Daphne suddenly got up from her bed, sitting up straight. Her eyes blinked without thought. She was abruptly very, very awake.

               _What’s going on? Why did I wake up?_

              She glanced to see Millicent and Tracey still sleeping… and then Pansy’s empty bed. Daphne felt her stomach knot in sadness and frowned. 

               _It’s probably nothing,_ she thought and threw the covers back over her.

 

              “Harry can take care of himself, he’s always in that damn Forbidden Forest,” Melody muttered to herself as Marvus pulled her up through one of the windows, happy that her twin had even made it there in the first place from her boosting him up “right? Don’t you think so, Marvus?”

              “Yeah. He’ll be fine,” he said absentmindedly, almost ignoring her question.

              Once she was pulled up, the Marvus glanced down the hallways, trying to figure out where he was.

              “We don’t know where the scream came from and trying to look through all the hallways won’t really work, so…” Marvus planned out loud, “The only place we know where they’d probably end up is the Hospital Wing. Or an office. But Hospital wing is better.”

              Marvus looked to see that his twin was still staring out at the window they just struggled through.

              “Harry can take care of himself, Melody. He’s survived fucking Voldemort, he can survive a little weird forest,” Marvus said, grabbing her hand, “Come on, let’s go.”

              Melody didn’t move.

              “What are we going to do, even if we get there?” Melody asked, staring at her brother, “Even if it is Pansy and Nico, we won’t be able to do anything.”

              She stared at him, her confidence in her actions disappearing fast.

              “Madame Pomfrey is the only one that can help with cuts and everything like that, Mom hasn’t taught us anything related to healing,” Melody continued, “And if Nico is hurt, we only have Ambrosia. The real person we’d need to talk to is Will, but there is no way for him to come here. We can’t shadowtravel, can’t use the Floo Network since Umbridge is looking, plus no one in the Ministry is going to help us, and Will sure as Hades can’t come here via a plane or pegasus, he’s a medic, he’ll be slaughtered in minutes!”

              Melody's posture worsened as she looked at the ground, her face clearly showing how upset she was and her hands hung loosely at her sides. Marvus paused and he frowned.

              “You’re right... but we don’t know what we’ll have to deal with if we don’t go and actually see what happened,” Marvus replied.

              Melody still appeared uncertain, but she nodded, still in a bad mood.

              “Okay, let’s go,” she said dejectedly and together they set off for the Hospital Wing.

 

              “Miss Parkinson?”

              Pansy turned to see Professor Snape, his eyes wider than normal as he stared at her. He looked more worried and confused than she had ever seen him. 

              Pansy's robes were had holes in them, with cuts that were damp with blood, dust all over her, and her hair and face dirtied with debris. She didn’t look as put together as he had always seen her. Pansy didn't have to guess or have a mirror, it was all spelled out in the pain randomly all over her body and her arms... And for once, she was scared. 

              She didn't doubt that she looked absolutely terrified.

              “Nico needs help,” Pansy said, her lips pulled downward and her voice softer and more uncertain than she had ever heard it.

              Snape hurried closer at those words and he leaned down to look at the Slytherin on the ground. Nico seemed to be in the same condition as her, no big slash or stab wound, thank Merlin, yet…

              He was so much paler than Snape had ever seen him... or on a person. And it was almost silvery. Definitely not normal.

              “Was it because of poisons, potions, anything?” Snape asked.

              “No, no, it wasn’t anything like that,” Pansy replied quickly.

              After one more look at him, Snape pulled out his wand and casted the Hover Charm on Nico. To Pansy’s surprise and happiness, Nico was lifted quite a bit off the ground. His head merely tilted slightly, his face looking peaceful as if he was asleep.

              “To the Hospital Wing, immediately,” Snape ordered and without looking back at her he began to walk.

              It didn’t take long, but along the way, they ran into McGonagall and Sprout, both who were walking towards them. The two professors walked as fast as they could when they heard Pansy’s scream. Pansy could see it in their wide steps and the way their eyes widened as they saw Snape with his wand in the air, Pansy Parkinson walking ragged behind him, and Nico di Angelo floating behind them.

              “What happened?” McGonagall asked, her mouth agape in concern and confusion.

              “That is a good question, but can be answered later,” Snape replied quickly, his eyes only glancing at Pansy for as second, before looking ahead once more, “All that matters is that they are here now and Mr. di Angelo needs to be looked at immediately.”

              “Was it poison?” Professor Sprout asked, slowing down with McGonagall as they began to walk the way they just came, “What could make him so ill-looking?”

              “No- no, it wasn’t poison,” Pansy answered.

               _Will. Nico asked for Will… I need to get that wizard, he is probably the only one that can help him._

              “I need to get someone, can I talk to Tracey or any-”

              “No,” Snape interrupted coldly, “You need to see Madame Pomfrey as well. She needs to treat cuts and shock. You also need to tell her what could have possibly gotten Mr. di Angelo in his current state.”

              Pansy closed her mouth reluctantly with a frown and after a few minutes of silence they were finally in front of the Hospital Wing.

              They rushed inside and Madame Pomfrey instantly greeted them.

              “What dangerous event happened now?” she asked before they wandered in, yet her eyes narrowed once she noticed the students weren’t part of the Golden trio and one of them was passed out, “Put him into one of these bed, and you, Miss. Parkinson, get into the bed next to him.”

              Obeying, Snape walked further in, more toward the middle and lowered Nico onto one of the beds and Pansy went into the one to the left, merely sitting on one. The rest of the professors walked close, watching and waiting.

              “Get into the bed,” Madame Pomfrey ordered Pansy and, slightly vexed, the girl did what she was commanded. Pansy took off her shoes and was fully laying on it.

              The healer walked over to Nico’s bed, mumbling things under her breath.

              “I have never seen anything like this before,” left the healer’s lips and the professors got closer to her, looking over Nico as well.

              “What did he do?” Madame Pomfrey asked Pansy as her eyes scanned over Nico like a specimen.

              “I-er- it was-”

_I can’t tell them something I don’t know… it was some kind of magic, wasn’t it? Nothing I have ever seen…_

_It might only make them ask more questions instead of helping him if I say that it was some type of strange Apparition within Hogwarts grounds… Oh, even then, they won’t believe me._

               _But if I don’t tell them about it, they might not know how to help him- AUGH!_

              At this point, Madame Pomfrey was looking at Pansy, clearly aggravated she hadn’t answered.

              “Some strange spell, I don’t know what it was, but it had something to do with the dark, shadows, I think,” Pansy rushed out.

              “Strange spell?” McGonagall repeated.

              “Maybe he created it himself,” Snape offered.

              “What is going on here?” Umbridge asked.

              The professors immediately turned around, all except for Madame Pomfrey as she was already prodding at Nico, testing his skin and muttering under her breath certain potions and remedies. As Pansy’s attention went to Umbridge she felt unbridled rage. From the bed, she glared at the Inquisitor. Pansy quickly remembered her brief encounter with Voldemort.

              _She remembered when Harry appeared back that day, that fateful day when he and Cedric appeared at the end of the Triwizard tournament together. Not alive, but Harry holding Cedric’s body._

               _Harry was right and this- this ugly dragon called him a LIAR!_

              “Miss Parkinson and Mr. di Angelo have returned, but not in very good condition,” Snape replied.

              Umbridge’s face changed slightly. She was surprised, much like there was prey she wanted and chased after just fell into her lap. There was no hint of concern or worry, only mild confusion and annoyance.

              “Have you asked them why they left?” Umbridge inquired calmly as she stood near the entrance.

              Pansy was clearly glaring at Umbridge, yet, it seemed that the Inquisitor didn’t notice the student.

              “No,” McGonagall answered, flabbergasted, “we haven’t had the time to ask that since one of them needs serious medical attention.”

              Umbridge face now did change, but it was an only significant annoyance at McGonagall’s tone.

              “Oh? Really?” Umbridge replied and her eyes went to Pansy, “What about that one? She doesn’t seem to be unable to answer questions.”

               _Oh, so now you look at me_ , Pansy thought.

              “No, you won’t be interrogating a student in this state,” Snape coldly replied.

              He stood in front of her bed protectively and for a moment the Inquisitor appeared too surprised with anger to respond.

              Pansy was relieved.

               _I don’t want to think of any more answers, I need to think of a story._

              “She’s in shock. She won’t make any sense,” Snape finished and Umbridge’s fury disappeared under a smile.

              “Yes, you’re right,” Umbridge said back, trying very hard not to appear annoyed, yet it still came out obviously forced.

              Without another word, Madame Pomfrey gave Pansy a strange vial. The healer told Pansy to drink it without any explanation before she rushed back to Nico's side.

               _I need to be in better health to help Nico_ , Pansy thought, _the better I get, the faster I get out of here to be there for him... I can ask Tracey to look up this Will. We can save him from whatever he has gotten himself into._

              The Slytherin drank it and instantly she began to feel better and…

              Tired.

               _What? She put some sleeping potion thing in this?!_

              Pansy tried to get out of the bed, yet her limbs stayed limp and her eyes began to droop.

            _Come on! Nico needs real help, NOW!_

              And her eyes closed.

 

              “She fell asleep,” Marvus narrated quietly to Melody, leaning closer to the bed to get a better look, “They didn’t tell her there was something in there, I think. That's probably why she looked a little panicky at the end.”

              “Why would they tell her?” Melody whispered, her eyes trained on the scene, “It’s not like adults tell us anything.”

              “Then questions will be asked in the morning,” Umbridge said.

              Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape watched Umbridge awkwardly stop, then upon realizing she doesn’t have anything to do there nor does she really want to be there, begin to make her way out, her heels clicking on the floor.

              Toward Melody and Marvus’s end.

              The twins flattened themselves against the medical bed they hid behind, only four spaces away from Nico. Together Melody ad Marvus looked at Umbridge as she exited, completely unaware of them.

              “Wow, she’s dumb. Walked in and out, not noticing us at all,” Melody commented in low tones, “so what are we going to do? Pansy obviously meant that Nico shadowtravelled. Maybe that’s why he’s like that.”

              “Yeah... So, then we don’t know what to do... But, we know who can,” Marvus said, eyeing Melody.

              In an instant, her eyes widened and she shook her head.

              “No, not Will, he won’t be able to help us, he’s all the way in the U.S., telling him would only make him worry!”

              Marvus put his hand over her mouth as her voice became the normal loud tone she adopted. Their eyes were wide as they looked over at the professors. Surprisinly, none of them noticed the demigods, for all of their attention was on Nico.

              “He’s silvery… like a ghost,” McGonagall stated.

              “Yes, slightly transparent in look and physicality; he’s obviously been doing magic he shouldn’t be doing. No response whatsoever from him, it’s like he is in a deathly coma,” Madame Pomfrey added.

              Marvus glared at Melody.

              “We need to get Will’s help to deal with this or he won’t get better,” Marvus whispered, “And if he doesn’t get better, he’ll be sent to St. Mungo’s.”

              Melody frowned.

              “And if he’s sent there,” they said together, “we won’t be able to help him anymore.”

              “That’s right,” Marvus affirmed, “I am going to Iris Message Will right now, I’ll be right back, just stay here and make sure they don’t do anything stupid.”

 

              Marvus didn’t look embarrassed, instead like he looked like a kid that was bracing for a ‘talking to’ after doing something bad. The son of Ares had the golden drachma precariously balancing on the top of his thumb, ready for it to go flying into the rainbow.

              Pursing his lips only for a second, he took a deep breath.

              Then Marvus tossed the coin into the rainbow.

              “Oh, Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering.”

              Surprisingly, without even naming who he wanted to contact, they already came up.

              It was a blonde head with white at the tips, like they were bleached by the sun. He was wearing blue scrubs that were wrinkled and he was currently leaning over a desk writing something down.

              The seemingly normal looking room was lit up well, the walls were white and the floor was wooden, and there were three lamps on all around him on his dark brown desk.

              “Will,” Marvus said.

              The son of Apollo jumped from his desk, making the chair he was in screech and papers he was writing go flying off of the desk. Will quickly turned around and when there was recognition in his eyes he still didn’t relax, instead, his blue eyes trained on the other boy with attention.

              “What is it-”

              “We need you,” the son of Ares interrupted and Will’s mouth went shut, “Look, I’m sorry we didn’t contact you earlier, but, uhh…”

              Marvus’s eyes looked away, then back to Will and this time his voice was stronger.

              “Nico went solo. Me and Melody thought we could find him, didn’t want to worry you then, you couldn’t do anything, it’s not like he would have told you, but he came back, and everything, it’s just, ahh… He’s shadowy.”

              Will blinked, now totally awake. The pupils in his eyes became small and his shoulders went up straight, his face somewhat stoic.

              Typical professional doctor look.

              “Describe… shadowy,” Will said, slowly, yet there was clear worry behind his voice.

              “Uh,” Marvus looked away as he remembered the professor’s comment, “very pale, silvery, our hands can go through him occasionally, and he’s like, uh, in a coma too. He won’t wake up.”

              Several emotions passed over Will’s face quickly, anger, frustration, melancholy, more frustration, and then the rest was just reluctantly acceptance.

              “Gods, I told him,” Will muttered under his breath, “I told him not to shadowtravel… Okay, this is all theoretical, but you need to get some light, right away, keep it on him twenty four-seven, all day every day.”

              Marvus nodded and Will continued, this time his voice clear of worry and instead sounded like a professional. He knew what he was doing.

              “And when you can, only give him a little bit of ambrosia. If you don’t have any, I know he does, sneak in his dorm and get it. Only give him _a little_ bit, I don’t know what it will do, but it could be good,” Will rushed and then sighed, “If I was there I would try more things, but... I don't want you to do anything. I don’t even trust my siblings to do freelance medicine, I just.. can’t believe it, this is...”

              His words faded, but Marvus could tell what he meant.

              There was no possible way for Will to get there, nor for the twins to get Nico there. Aka, the same horrible conclusion that the Ares twins had found.

              Will, the only real medic that could treat him, was thousands of miles away, and with their lack of resources, he will remain that way.

              Marvus could tell the son of Apollo was going to go crazy with the thought that he wouldn’t be able to help Nico.

              His head hung a little.

               _Right now. Will is only unable to help right now_ , Marvus thought, _I’m going to change that._

              “We’ll come and find you,” Marvus said, determined, “I’m sorry we didn’t contact you sooner, but just know we aren’t going to let anything hurt him again and if it helps… I won’t let him out of my sight.”

              With that nod, Marvus waved through the message and began to think of what could light up and stay lit without someone turning it off… as well as a way to get Will to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know all those times when I was like, Will is gonna come around chapter 40 something? Well, he is. Changed a shit ton because I add so many chapters, but oh well!  
> And Marvus isn't my token disabled character. Fuck that, he is here and he is here to rip things apart and be a sweetheart.  
> Stuff is gonna keep on happening, not as crazy as the last one, but still a bit emotional when we get to some parts :) Because, you know, that's me. Gotta love those emotions. Plus, if people change, you are gonna have them.  
> And don't worry, Pansy is gonna come back on top; she always will. All the Slytherin girls will.  
> OH, and just to tell you guys, my sis is always reading my chapters and her character is Marvus. That's hers and stuff, all the dialogue and actions she decides, so yeah.
> 
> And, for what happened in Parkland Florida, I am sorry if any of you were affected. It hit me a bit hard too, but don't give up. We are going to rise up, just like the D.A.  
> So, yeah, just wanted to add that in here, I hope you are all safe guys!


	48. Everything Sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a chapter! I wanted to get out two but then school kicked me in the butt!
> 
> Edited: 8/31/2018

              Harry remembered last night, the scream.

              One moment he was angry, the next the Jones twins were running toward Hogwarts. The trio did try to find them, yet there were too many close calls with the professors and then they gave up.

              Hermione called off the chase.

              So for the rest of the night Harry was in his bed, asleep.

              All Harry knew now was that he was eating at breakfast and everyone knew what happened. Well, not what happened between Harry and the Jones twins, but what Harry, Hermione, and Ron had missed, the event that could explain the scream from within Hogwarts. The news about the two Slytherin’s return spread like wildfire, influencing all of the houses, more specifically the Slytherin house, whose quiet nature for the past few days became total silence in the hallways and in the Great Hall.

              After all, it was about the two Slytherins that left Hogwarts earlier that week.

              Now, they were back, and both in the Hospital wing.

              Melody and Marvus were gone from view as well. Melody hadn’t bothered to see them this morning and they missed her in her dorm and the common room.

              However, the mystery of who they were still hung over the Golden Trio’s heads despite their absence from the morning.

              Harry didn’t bother to listen to Dumbledore announce the two Slytherin’s return and Nico’s unfortunate state. All Harry could think about was the vision he had yesterday, trying to understand that if it is real, how Pansy and Nico could go face to face with the Voldemort and survive.

 

              Tracey noticed a few strange looks from the other Houses. Everyone’s attention was on their table. Tracey could tell Daphne and Millicent didn’t notice those wandering eyes since they only could think of Pansy and Nico in the infirmary.

              Professor Snape had ordered them all to bed when the scream woke up everyone. Yet, even Snape knew he wouldn’t be able to keep Daphne, Millicent, and Tracey away from Pansy for long. Tracey made it clear she knew it was Pansy’s voice that echoed in Hogwart's halls, so he said they could visit in the morning.

              It was the morning, and by the order of Umbridge, there would be no visitors.

              So, now, they were there, Daphne and Millicent talking softly to each other, totally enraptured in their conversation, only Tracey paying attention to how the other students were acting like in the Great Hall. In short, how everyone else is reacting to what had happened.

              Mostly it was the Gryffindors who were interested in the Slytherins now.

              Probably wondering why.

              Why would the Slytherins, the ones who are known to rise to the top without any guilt about what happens to others along the way, be so quiet. Quiet, in that no matter what was happening, they didn’t dare speak to Umbridge, nor the other houses.

              Even when there were taunts from maybe Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, those were only met with silence. The Slytherins merely ignored them.

              Tracey could tell something was happening to the house.

              Something was changing.

              For all of the Slytherins were waiting patiently for an explanation of what had happened. Sure, there were nervous theories or taps as people spoke, but mostly waiting.

              Well, Tracey wasn’t going to wait.

              During the time Umbridge once again took over Dumbledore’s speech she swiftly began to move from her seat and into another in the Slytherin table. The Inquisitor was much too involved with the Headmaster to even notice her leaving and if the professors did, they did nothing.

              Glancing only back to see if anyone had caught onto her, Tracey tapped Daphne and Millicent’s shoulders as she began to move down the table, leaving only a very curious student watching as her seat changing made her closer and closer toward the exit of the Great Hall. Luckily, Daphne and Millicent followed her.

               _Umbridge’s orders aren’t going to stop me,_ Tracey thought as she got to the other end of the table.

              Tracey smiled as she dashed out of the open door and heard Daphne and Millicent’s footsteps not too far behind her.

               _Let’s just see how Pansy is doing._

 

              Harry watched as Pansy, followed by Millicent and Daphne, slowly made their way out of the Great Hall through their table. He, along with a few other Gryffindors, looked on with slight jealousy and questions of what they were doing.

              “What, how could they do that? Why isn’t anyone stopping them?” Ron complained, his eyes following their jumpy movements.

           _He probably just wants to leave too_ , Harry thought.

              “Oh, god, I wish that was me,” Dean said dejectedly as the Slytherins slipped out.

              Suddenly someone sat down next to Harry.

              It was Melody.

              She slammed down onto the bench, her elbow going onto the table, with dark bags under her eyes and an unusually pronounced frown on her face. Yet, Melody appeared strangely alert and on edge, her eyes wide and her right leg already bouncing.

               _She must have come from the Hufflepuff table._

              Sure enough, he looked back to see Marvus, who now had an empty spot beside him for only a few seconds before other Hufflepuffs filled the space.

              Harry thought of last night when she ran away with Marvus.

               _I can’t tell you, not yet. You won’t understand._ Her voice echoed in his head.

              He wasn’t the only one to think of it.

              “Where did you go?” Hermione muttered to Melody.

              Harry and Ron immediately perked up at her question, leaning in to hear Melody’s potential answer. Yet, Melody shushed Hermione, with that annoying shush sound and her finger in the air.

              “We gotta hear what Umbridge says,” Melody replied, totally ignoring the question.

              Hermione huffed, but began to listen to the high-pitched voice. It didn’t take long before all of Hermione’s attention was on Umbridge as she spoke, probably trying to decode what she was saying. Harry frowned as well and began to zone out along with Ron.

              Harry found himself staring at Melody.

              She looked more tired and determined than before.

              Not at all like her cheerful self.

               _Maybe that was all a facade. Maybe she isn't at all as she said she was._

              He was beginning to feel his empathy with her decay as more distrust and anger built between them.

               _I deserve to know._

 

              Tracey and the rest of the Slytherin girls sauntered down the empty halls together silently.

              Everyone knows that if you walk with enough purpose you won’t be questioned, no matter where you go or what you are doing. Plus, the three Slytherins all knew where they were going, for they all wanted to see the same thing.

              Well, same things. Persons.

              It was a bit far away, but it didn’t matter, for they all ended up right outside the Hospital Wing without any problem. The great luck might have come from the fact that most of the faculty and students were in the Great Hall, listening to Umbridge newest speech. One about students staying and obeying the rules or else something like this might happen again. 

              Tracey abruptly stopped and held her palm up. Daphne somewhat jumped at the sudden movement, nearly backing up into Millicent as both of the girls ceased walking.

              Blushing, Daphne moved back forward and nervously began to mess with her long blonde hair.

              “I am going to check to see if Madame Pomfrey is in there,” Tracey explained, her face already peeking around the corner of the door.

              Millicent and Daphne waited for a moment, awkwardly, as the other girl squinted down at the Hospital Wing.

              “The Madame isn’t here,” Tracey said and she motioned for the other girls to come.

              Hesitantly, the three entered the large, quiet room.

              “Maybe she’s gone to get ingredients,” Tracey mumbled as they immediately began to walk over to the middle beds where the only two occupants were held. Surprisingly there weren't more people hurt.

              They didn’t have to get that close to noticed that around one of the beds were… lamps. Several lamps, candles, and more things that emitted light, all shining down on a single patient.

              There was a slight surprise once the girls had realized the two people in the middle were, in fact, Nico and Pansy… They just looked so different and… dirty. Their hair was messed up, robes were a mess, small cuts all over their faces and hands, and Nico didn’t even have his tie on. It was his bed surrounded by the lights; he nearly looked like he was outside in the sun there was so much light on him.

              “What happened to them?” Daphne asked sadly and slowly as she turned to look at Pansy and Nico.

              As Millicent moved closer to Pansy, her eyes scanned over the small cuts on her face and dirt on her cheeks. Just as Millicent was trying to figure out more from Pansy’s appearance, Tracey did the same with Nico and her eyes instantly caught onto Nico’s pale skin.

              Tracey frowned and she leaned over his bed.

               _What are the lights for?_

              Tracey turned one of the lights away from Nico, leaving a small part of his skin dark with shadows, and the effect was instantaneous. His skin, once white as snow, turned a silvery grey. Tracey quickly moved it back, holding in her surprise.

              _What spell did Nico do? What did he get into?_

              “Millicent?” A voice said, unsure.

              Immediately Tracey and Daphne looked to the person in question with unhidden excitement.

              “Pansy?!”

              

              Harry’s eyes glazed over during Umbridge’s speech, which went along the lines of stay at Hogwarts for _these_ reasons, whatever they were, and always obey the rules, or else something would happen. What was nice is that the visitation to Hogsmeade was back on… Thank Merlin, because Harry didn’t know what Cho would do if it wasn’t… My goodness, Harry wouldn’t know how he’d have to react to Cho reacting to that…

              “Wow, that was a waste of time,” Melody complained as she quickly got up from the table, “what should I expect? It’s Umbridge after all. Whatever, I don’t care.”

              Just as she began to move out of the Great Hall, following the rest of the crowd to their classes early, Ron and Harry watched in surprise.

               _She was always with us._

              Hermione nearly tripped herself as she got up from the bench so fast and ran in front of Melody. People were miffed as Hermione darted in front of them, but after a second they continued to move forward… only Melody couldn’t.

              Hermione was… a few inches shorter. It was almost silly how tough and determined looked when Melody was much bigger, powerful, and obviously not in the mood.

              “What is it that you won’t tell us?” Hermione inquired, her voice tough and stern, “Who are you really and why did you befriend us in the first place?”

              Melody blinked at the sudden questions, but after processing them she just shrugged.

              “Nothing that you all care about,” Melody answered and began to walk past Hermione.

              Hermione grunted and once again got in the way of the other girl. As Harry and Ron watched on, they realized that it would probably be better if they were there to help her… Hermione seemed to be getting only angrier and Melody wasn’t necessarily someone to mess with.

              “Obviously I care about it, we all do, and we aren’t going to let this go,” Hermione retorted, scowling.

              There was a flash of anger over Melody’s face, but it quickly faded.

              “I don’t have time for this, sorry, questioning time must be later,” she merely replied, already moving passed a boiling Hermione.

               _We aren’t children. This is that whole Order of the Phoenix all over again!_

              “Hey, if you tell us your secret, we can tell you one,” Harry said, his eyes darting to Hermione and Ron before staying on Melody once more.

               _There aren’t that many people around anymore,_ Harry thought as the Great Hall was almost empty, save for many twenty people. _I can do it. No one would be able to hear._

              “Really?” Melody said, stopping, crossing her arms as she somewhat frowned.

              There was a flash of curiousness and mild jealousy from Hermione’s face.

              “I don’t know,” Melody continued, “I am not gonna say mine, yours has to be pretty important for me to say something back.”

              Harry's eyes darted over to Hermione and then Ron. There was only slight recognition in Ron’s eyes as he realized what Harry was going to say, yet Hermione seemed totally out of the loop.

              “I promise I’ll tell, if it’s good. No lying, that’s a warrior’s code,” Melody said and she crossed her heart.

              Harry glanced back at Melody.

              "We knew he left,” Harry said.

              Melody’s eyes scrutinized the other Gryffindor and Hermione’s eyes widened as she looked at Harry.

              “What?” Melody asked, her eyes staring into him with obvious questions on her mind.

              Yet, it was obvious she knew what Harry meant.

_She is asking how do I know, why didn’t I tell her, why did well all keep it a secret, not when she was obviously freaking out about it-_

              Harry remembered during the summer when Ron and Hermione didn’t tell him about what was happening. The Order of the Phoenix or the turn in the Daily Prophet, he had no idea. It wasn’t Ron and Hermione's fault since Dumbledore ordered them to be quiet, but he was so angry at them then.

              Even now he was still miffed upon the memory.

              Yet, Melody’s face wasn’t like that. She wasn’t angry.

              Her eyes were wide with both surprise and disappointment.

              “We saw him,” Harry continued, “we saw him leave that night, right through the courtyard with a sword.”

              Hermione moved in his view and Harry realized that she looked- oh.

              Hermione looked angry and flabbergasted.

              Before Harry could figure out why, Melody had already begun to talk.

              “And you all didn’t think to tell me?” Melody asked, her voice rising, as she glanced at Ron and Hermione, “Not when I was obviously worried about him? Not when you knew that I was leaving at night to go _look_ for him?”

              Ron opened his mouth in surprise.

              “You knew?”

              “Of course I knew that you knew!” Melody retorted, her face showing her annoyance, “You all are basically the mystery crew that always figure out everything, how could you not?!”

              She groaned and threw her head into her hands.

              “Gods! I don’t have the time to process this,” Melody muttered as she rolled her eyes and began to shove past the three.

              Suddenly Harry's mood changed. Some sympathy came to Harry as he remembered being in her situation once more. People not telling you things, yet… she wasn’t telling Harry about who she was and what she was doing and it was clear whatever it was it involved Harry.

              And his sympathy faded. His mood changed back. 

               _I am old enough to understand if it involves me._

               _But… we could have told her, what kind of friends are we now?_

              _Were we even real friends to begin with?_

              Harry watched her go and right as she got far enough he felt Hermione punch his arm.

              “Ouch,” Harry whined as he held his arm, looking at Hermione, hurt.

              “What was that for?” Ron asked, starting to move closer to Harry, frowning, and farther away from Hermione.

              Harry’s eyes finally found Hermione in front of him, still looking as she did so seconds ago, her eyebrows furrowed, her face just as annoyed as Melody, and her lips pointed downward.

              “You really thought that’d male Melody want to tell us anything?” Hermione inquired rhetorically, then shook her head, “I sometimes wonder how much you think about your actions before you do them…”

              She stormed away and left Ron and Harry alone.

              And together they shared a glance of mutual questioning.

 

              “What are you all doing here?” Pansy asked, yet she wasn’t looking at them.

              Her attention darted all over the Hospital Wing, landing on Nico.

              “Why wouldn’t we be here? You came back, of course, we’d want to see you!” Daphne replied, looking to Millicent with worry and surprise.

              “What happened? How did you get back here so quick?” Millicent asked, putting her hand on Pansy shoulder so that she’d stay in bed, “And what are you doing? Why are you looking like that?”

              Pansy’s eyes were unusually wide, with an air of alertness that Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent had never seen on her. All at once, the Slytherins realized this stark difference as they looked at her and Nico.

              “What happened?” Tracey asked softly.

              As if that was the only question that mattered, Pansy finally seemed to notice them.

              “A lot- I- I can explain it all later, but we need to help Nico, he needs someone, someone called Will," Pansy rushed, then she looked at everyone with hurriedness, "do you know any wizard with that name?”

              Tracey stared at the other girl strangely.

              “Will?” Tracey repeated.

              Suddenly the door opened… and there Madame Pomfrey was. Once the healer's eyes had found the other Slytherin girls she somewhat glared at them.

              “What are you all doing in here? To keep your friend, Miss Parkinson, awake? She needs her sleep,” Pomfrey angrily stated, rushing down the pathway to the beds, “unless you are the ones putting the lamps in, I am going to have to ask you to leave.”

              “It was someone else who put them here?” Tracey asked, her eyes darting to them then back at Pomfrey.

              “No, I don’t need any more rest,” Pansy interjected just as Pomfrey began to shoo the Slytherins away and she slid out beneath the white sheets and landed on her feet, “I don’t need to be in a bed like this anymore.”

              Madame Pomfrey stopped her movement and her eyes flickered to the entrance.

              “You do need some rest, you can’t be allowed to go to classes just yet,” Pomfrey muttered to Pansy.

              There was a hint of concern in her voice and the way Madame Pomfrey kept on looking away put Pansy and all of the girls at unease. The anxiety in the room was palpable… and it wasn’t the students' for once.

              “What is going on, Madame Pomfrey?” Tracey asked.

              Echoes of heels clicking against the floor rang through the room.

              “Umbridge is going to question you, Miss Parkinson,” Pomfrey quickly said, “I have already seen Umbridge's methods of getting answers, they aren’t pretty, but they’re better than the alternative of her trying to find a student… and if she sees you all three here you all are only going to get into trouble.”

              She ushered them away to the opposite side of the Hospital wing, Daphne scowling in confusion.

              “What? Why?” Daphne questioned, staying back as the echoes became louder.

              “We can’t be seen in groups chatting alone,” Tracey answered, dragging her friends, “Umbridge might think we are going to become a revolutionary group within the school, come on.”

              There was still some resistance, but Millicent helped the other girl move along.

              Pansy watched helplessly as her friends were lead away from her and as Umbridge came closer.

              Just as Tracey was going to disappear behind the other door she turned back.

              “I’ll look for a wizard named Will, Pansy,” she whispered back.

              Pansy nodded, hopefully, then looked back to her bed. Tracey reluctantly followed Madame Pomfrey.

               _I guess I’ll have to play this role._

 

              “You think they know?” Melody asked her brother, standing outside of the Hospital Wing.

              “No, they don’t know anything,” Marvus replied, “they don’t know why he’s ghost-like or why there are lamps there. All they know is that it has stabilized him. I’ve made sure of it.”

              The two leaned comfortably on a wall, eyes and attention glued on the Hospital Wing doors.

              They could hear the heels echoing, knowing it was Umbridge walking there. After all, the Inquisitor believed she was in control… in order to stay in that dream, she needed to ask questions of what had happened.

              … Whatever it was. The demigods still didn’t know either.

              “Well, let’s hope it stays that way,” Melody finished as Umbridge, with her fake smile, walked through those doors.

 

              “I don’t know,” Pansy answered.

              Umbridge smiled her fake smile, some rage already somewhat coming through the surface as she forced herself to appear positive.

              Pansy couldn’t think of anything other than how the ground she stood on turned into rubble and dust and landing only to see Voldemort and the Death Eaters right as Umbridge had asked what happened. It happened moments before when Tracey had done so. Even as Pansy was laying in the bed, far, far away from what had happened, her mind was still reeling those moments, over and over.

              “You don’t know where you were? Or how you got there?” Umbridge asked, her clear disbelief and frustration on her face and in her voice.

              “I don’t know,” Pansy repeated, anger rising in her too, “I think I must have hit my head pretty hard when I got here.”

               _Nico, oh, Nico…_

_Voldemort knows me. He knows who I am._

_I am going to be killed aren’t I? He failed this time, but he could try again. He could do it, just like what he did to Cedric._

_They know who I am, that man, the family friend, my_ father _-_

            _Everyone is going to change? Should I let it? Can I? I can't ever go back, to not knowing this, to not fearing for my life. I never will be able to live like before._

_Nico- Nico did this to me! I can’t ever go back! They all know me, all those Death Eaters!_

              Umbridge stared at the Slytherin.

              “Are you _lying_?” Umbridge asked.

               _Maybe if I pretend that nothing happened, everything can go back to normal. Maybe if I just tell her that Nico was running away and I went to find him, I could get rid of the sword, whatever he’d say, it wouldn’t matter. Umbridge would believe me over him. I can put all the punishment on him and live like nothing happened._

_Nico would be discredited, even before he could be proven right she'd agree with me... Just like… Just like..._

              Harry.

              _Everyone said the Death Eaters were dead._

_Everyone was convinced that they weren’t there._

_No, not everyone. Not Harry. Not Dumbledore. Not Ron or Hermione, the biggest annoying bunch of them all. But, no matter how much I am disgusted by their annoying quirks of talking and being rude to Draco…_

              They knew.

              And all everyone did was try to convince all the rest that they didn’t. That Harry and Dumbldore were wrong.

              That they were _lying_.

              …

              …

              I can’t do that to Nico. I won’t ever do that to him, all of my friends deserves better, _everyone_ deserves better.

              I can’t ever go back. Now that I am in this, I am going to tear all of their lives apart. I am going to rip everything the Ministry has been saying for the past months apart because they are all lies, and all of them were all _lying_!

              We all deserve the truth if we are ever going to stop Voldemort. If we aren’t going to let another person die.

              Everything is going to change and I guess that is going to start with _me_.

              “I don’t know, are you?” Pansy answered harshly, glaring at the other woman with newfound anger.

              There was a change in Umbridge’s eyes. From mild annoyance, it flickered to full confrontation. Pansy could tell the Inquisitor wanted to do something to make her pay for saying those words, yet, instead of feeling scared, Pansy only felt her fury and courage rise.

              “You might have hit your head too hard to think properly,” Umbridge muttered, frowning as she narrowed her eyes at Pansy, “I am going to let you rest up so that you can have a chance to have a better head on when we talk again.”

              Pansy could hear the clenching of teeth; Umbridge was trying very hard to control her words.

    _Yeah, sure I will._

              Just as Umbridge turned, Pansy rolled her eyes and laid in bed.

              _All I have to do is wait and then leave._

 

              “Have any of you seen Melody?” Harry asked Ron and Hermione as they relaxed during their break. They were all seated in the Great Hall as others were working and having fun as well.

              During all of their classes Melody has been quiet, the Golden Trio nearly thought she had skipped class… No, Melody was still there, silent, waiting. Melody’s been avoiding them, or doing her own thing, the _whole_ day.

              Harry couldn’t understand it, but he’s been missing her. Melody has always been there, definitely annoyingly so, but she’s just always there. And, for now, she’s not.

              And it is throwing everyone off.

              “No,” Ron replied.

              Hermione frowned, some anger seeping onto her face. She seemed still pissed from this morning.

              “Nope,” Hermione answered.

               _Are they bothered as much as I am? Would they even want to look for her?_

_I want to look for her._

               _I want to know what she’s hiding… maybe if I talk to her more she’d reveal at least some aspect of this secret…_

               _I need to know why she is here._

_I need to know how she is involved in… whatever it is that is going on right now. I have to. I can’t, I won’t anything bad happen again, not when I can stop it. I need to know everything, after all that has happened, I deserve that much!_

              “... I think I am going to go somewhere,” Harry said, closing his books and putting them into his bag as he got up from his seat.

              He stood up and immediately Ron and Hermione somewhat widened their eyes, surprised.

              “Oh... alright, see you later, mate,” Ron replied timidly.

              Harry didn’t like not telling them where he was going, but… something was holding him back. _Maybe it would be fine if they didn’t know_ , Harry thought as he walked away and through the hallways. Yet, just as he walked away from them, he felt his mood drop.

               It was a strange thing he only started to notice a while ago… All the times he was alone he felt worse...

                _Whatever. It will be worth it when I find her._

               As Harry walked through the infirmary his eyes found the two Slytherins in their white beds.

               And he noticed something else, rather, someone else, leaning over Nico. They were sitting on the bed, their arm around the asleep Slytherin’s head and the other on Nico’s arm, staring down at Nico like a parent mourning.

               He was taller and larger than a normal person, as tall as Hagrid… Yet, something was telling Harry that he wasn’t half giant and no matter how human he looked, Harry could tell he definitely wasn’t.

               The figure was very tall and thin, with pale skin, with long black, straight hair that fell down like a waterfall, and wore black robes that had something moving _in_ them… Something _ghostly_.

               Just as Harry’s eyes widened at the person’s appearance and in that moment the strange person’s attention found Harry as well. His eyes widened and looked up. Just as the man's gaze caught Harry's, Harry felt his heart stop beating.

               His black eyes were so intense, caught between that of a genius or a madman. There were fires of purple in them, moving like a separate living thing.

               Then, Harry's heart began to race and Harry felt like he wanted to run.

               The Gryffindor blinked and the figure was suddenly gone, whatever it was there was no trace of them overlooking Nico, sitting on the bed, like it was all just Harry’s own imagination.

                Yet, his panic wasn’t imagined.

                Harry hurried away out of the Medic Wing.

            _I can find Melody later._

 

              “Someone with dark hair, the age range of still in school,” Umbridge muttered under her breath, only saying something she read from the letter.

              She stared down at the Slytherin, Nico di Angelo.

              He wasn’t adorned with his colors, but she remembered the one time she had sent him for punishment. An undisciplined, that’s what he was; not fully aware of his place in the world yet and believed to be more knowledgeable than his elders.

              However, that lesson was taught and Umbridge thought only with pride that she never had to see him in her office again.

             _But he ran away. He clearly learned_ nothing _._

              Well, that is what bad pupils do.

              Once a rotten apple, always a rotten apple.

              That is why Umbridge didn’t seem to feel anything as she looked at the student in the white bed. His unnatural pale skin, cuts, and dirt only disgusted her instead of swayed her into sympathy or pity.

               _He deserved this, somehow he did_ , Umbridge thought.

              The only reason she had bothered to go to his bedside was the curious qualities of the intruder in Azkaban. Umbridge looked down at the letter to read it again.

_The intruder had black hair, long enough to almost touch the shoulders, pale white skin, black eyes, and was wearing a black robe at the encounter..._

_And looks old enough to be in his fourth to sixth year._

               The description matched.

               Maybe that is why that insufferable student, Pansy Parkinson, didn’t tell her anything.

             _His disobedience is spreading..._

               Once a rotten apple, always a rotten apple.

               And to make sure it doesn’t rot the others as well, it must be taken out of the basket.

 

              “I hate this, it feels like we are going nowhere just waiting _and waiting_ ,” Melody complained as she sat down on the ground in the Astronomy Tower, “ _and waiting!_ ”

              “I hate it too,” Marvus agreed, “But Nico’s getting better… slowly. Slowly, but surely. I think. He’ll make it through,” he said, putting his hands through his hair and held his breath.

              There was a moment of quiet.

              There was nothing that they had to talk about, for this whole day they had been in each other’s company as much as they could. The breaks, meals, Marvus was shocked at how much Melody wasn’t talking about Harry, Ron, or Hermione during their times together.

              Yet, there were some things that Marvus had wanted to ask for a while. Even if the events that brought them together weren't the best, he could finally ask.

              “Why didn’t you tell me about the prophecy?” Marvus suddenly asked, finally exhaling.

              He looked indignant, almost a little mad.

              Melody looked up from the ground, her face showing the tiredness and melancholy she had felt all day.

              “What prophecy?” she groggily questioned.

              Marvus frowned, gloom replacing the fire in his eyes.

              “The one with Trelawney, of the crystal ball,” the son of Ares said softly, “Neville told me a while ago... I didn’t want to remind you. But he said that she spoke about red, love in her eyes, but probably just red for being a child of Ares, but also caring for others and generally being nice and loving and all that… Then Neville said the next colors were gold and black.”

              Her dark eyes went back down to the ground dejectedly as Melody obviously remembered and she began to mess with a bit of her robes.

              “Yeah… that did happen,” she replied… looking numb.

              Marvus sat down in front of her, it was a bit of a struggle as he lowered himself, but then he took her hands.

              “Nico leaving wasn’t your fault, you don’t… you don’t have to do everything, okay? It isn’t your responsibility to fix all of this, I can help out,” Marvus sighed, “You don’t have to worry about me either, I can fight my own battles. I know this quest is a lot but I _can_ do this. I’m not some burden you need to carry, neither is Nico. He can take care of himself, even if he doesn’t look like it right now. You just need to watch out for you, okay?”

              Melody looked at him and sighed. Then her hands covered her face.

              “It isn’t that… I know you can always take care of yourself, in fact, you’ve always been helping me all those other times...”

              Melody sighed and she laid down, her back on the concrete, staring up at the sky with her arms at her sides. She stayed quiet as Marvus laid down next to her, his eyes going up to the sky.

              “I don’t belong in Gryffindor,” Melody finally stated.

              She frowned as she moved closer to Marvus. Marvus watched as Melody continued.

              “The only reason I am there is because of Harry. I feel so annoyed that I am giving up everything I love, it just _sucks_ so much because everything is _shit_. I _hate_ how it feels like we are going to two different schools… I miss hanging out with you and friends we share, I miss playing Quidditch, I miss going to clubs because the trio doesn’t do anything, and I hate how I can’t even choose my _own_ friends...”

              She looked over to her brother, who was still listening attentively.

              “My life is on pause and it sucks,” Melody took a breath, “Even if I am going to do it all for the good of everything here, it sucks. It sucks that all I am doing this for, the mission, is slowly falling apart now too.”

              Marvus's lips pointed downward and he let out a soft sigh. Then, he smiled and grabbed her closest hand.

              “Well, you don’t have to see it fall apart alone. We can watch it go to shit together and pick up the pieces when it’s done. We can destroy it, ourselves if we really wanted to,” Marvus chuckled a bit. But then his tone softened again. 

              “But we don’t ever have to be alone,” Marvus repeated slowly as he looked at his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I am so sad there is no Will... but there is in the next one. I am gonna try to post it as soon as possible, but it might just be next Sunday. Yeah, he's just, uh... told you it'd be in the 40s. It's just gonna be 49 :)  
> Yep, Harry is a confused and somewhat angry and dumb boy, but whatever! That's how he is and we love him for that!  
> Hades! Back in again, scaring people, Pansy going through a bit of a mid-life crisis, everyone asking questions and getting no answers (for now), Umbridge figuring out stuff, Melody revealing stuff that she has been hiding, but yeah!!! The next one, ohhh boy, the next one is gonna be good. I am so excited for the next one bros, you have no idea.  
> I am making you guys wait for Will so, I love him so much, but it will all be worth it!  
> It will all be worth it.


	49. Operation Save My Boy #2 Is Now a Go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Homework is piling up and so is lacrosse games! But oh well, here ya go!  
> Yeah, I don't know if I can update this Sunday, I have stuff before then and I haven't wrote anything for that chapter yet.
> 
> Edited: 9/1/2018

              Pansy awoke suddenly, her eyes flinging open, not because of a dream, but because of worry. It awoke every cell in her body; she wasn't going to fall asleep again any time soon. 

               _What? It’s still dark out?_  she thought annoyingly, her eyes blinking, getting used to the lack of light from her position in the white Hospital Wing beds, _Wait, how is Nico? Where is he?_

              Just before she turned over to check his bed, she heard a voice.

              “You can’t talk to him, he’s still not awake.”

              Madame Pomfrey’s sounded like she was mad as she said that.

              Pansy froze.

               _Who is she talking to? What’s going on?_

              “Then why has the other student woken up yesterday?” Umbridge questioned condescendingly, her heels sounding on the marble as she got closer to Pansy. Pansy felt a flare of instinctual anger, “I want to speak to Nico di Angelo, he’s the source of all this nonsense. The running away, the disobedience, he’s even inspired the other good students into taking up his own rotten behavior.”

              “Well, you are going to have to wait,” Pomfrey replied, sounded exasperated, “he’s-”

              “I’ve been waiting,” Umbridge interrupted, her voice getting higher and thicker with uncontrolled emotion, “I can’t wait any longer. I have reason to believe that he is an enemy of the Ministry-”

              “Enemy of the Ministry, he’s just a boy!” Pomfrey interjected, indignation clear in her tone, “Besides, even if you wanted to wake him up, you can’t. Though he has become physically stable, he hasn’t improved otherwise… in a few days, I believe it would be best for St. Mungo’s Healers to look after him. I have no knowledge on what kind of spell could have possibly caused this reaction, but if there is nothing done he will stay like this until… we do figure out what it was that he did.”

              Madam Pomfrey's voice ended with a solemn note, despite her normal always stern sounding voice.

              _What does that mean? Until they figure out what the spell was? What if they never figure it out? I don’t even know he could have used… The only people who could possibly know is someone within his circle, which was us, but no, it needs to be people that he trusted to tell why he had come to Hogwarts… they would know-_

               _The other transfers._

              Pansy heard a huff from Umbridge.

               _It’s Melody and Marvus! How did I not get that?! They even came here at the same time; probably for the same reason too-_

              “Fine. Then I’ll settle for the girl, tell me when she wakes up. Remember, it is a matter of Ministry importance.”

              Pansy laid still as she heard Umbridge’s heels turn away and slowly disappear.

              _I can’t stay here._

              There were other footsteps, this time closer and getting louder and louder as they neared Pansy.

               _Who was that, who else is here- Oh._

              Pomfrey was walking toward her. Pansy instantly braced herself, feeling her muscles become taunt and folded way from the side the Healer was coming from and yet…

              Nothing happened.

              A sigh escaped the other woman’s mouth and Pansy instantly relaxed. Just as she did so, she felt a pain as she realized the sigh came from her back. Pomfrey was looking at Nico, wasn’t she?

               _Nico needs help._ Real _help._

               _I need to find Melody and Marvus._

 

              “Shouldn’t he be getting better? It was only yesterday when we put the lamps here,” Marvus observed, leaning over the son of Hades with a look of concern.

              She and her brother had snuck into the Hospital Wing, just like the day before; wasn’t that hard since they had memorized Madame Pomfrey's schedule.

              There they were again, poking and prodding at, once again, an unresponsive demigod. It was first a few simple and soft pokes, but as nothing began to happen, in frustration and worry, they began to move him around a more all to no avail. Nico was unresponsive to everything.

              “Will said that he would get better… He’s just the same as yesterday, same temperature, same heartbeats, same pale face, ugh!” Melody groaned as she walked away, throwing her hands in the air like she was having a tantrum.

              Marvus watched his twin mildly, almost annoyance in his eyes.

              “Well, he said that this had never happened before, so maybe it is going to take a little longer.”

              Melody quickly twirled dramatically to face Marvus.

              “We don’t have forever, remember! St. Mungo’s! They can send him there and maybe do experiments on him!”

              “They won’t do experiments on him,” Marvus rolled his eyes, his tone like a parent talking to their child.

              “You are probably right, but I don’t like this,” Melody replied, yet in an instant she relaxed, her shoulders going down as a breath exhaled from her mouth, “And you don’t either. Okay, I just need to breathe and chill out. This and the fact that I have been pretty much removed from the Trio’s group is stressing me out.”

              She took loud excessive breaths, shaking her head as if it would somehow clear her mind more. Marvus grinned at his twin's antics and he turned around. Instantly the other white bed beside Nico caught his eye.

              “Uh, isn’t Pansy supposed to be here?” he asked suddenly, all of his composure gone.

              Melody quickly walked to her brother’s side and noticed the white sheets were rumpled up… and there clearly there was an absence of the Slytherin girl.

              “Yeah…” Melody said slowly as it dawned on her what this could mean.

               _Was she there when they came in? Did she hear them? Where did she go?_

              There was more silence as thoughts ran through the twins of Ares’s minds.

              “I am going to go to breakfast,” Melody said, breaking the silence and tension, and Marvus instantly gave her a look of disbelief, “What? I am hungry and everything we are doing is already in shambles. Who cares at this point.”

              She turned and started for the door.

              “Come on, let’s just go and get some good food.”

              With that final sentence, Marvus shrugged and caught up with her as they walked out the door.

 

              Pansy only halted as she stood in front of her dorm door. Yet, only for a second, then with one exhale, she opened it.

              Instantly one of the girls got up, Daphne, her long blonde hair all over the place, looking ready to jinx someone, with her wand in her hand. Then it fell to her lap as her eyes widened and she looked at Pansy in confusion.

              “Pansy?” Daphne asked, her eyes and attention perked up at her friend’s entrance.

              “Guys, stop talking,” Tracey muffled from under the covers, wiggling underneath the covers, “it’s Friday, we don’t have to get up this early.”

              “Shouldn’t you be in the Hospital Wing recovering?” Millicent said suddenly and sternly.

                _Oh, how does she always do that… and getting straight to the point, isn’t she?_

               Pansy felt a sense of pride in her friend’s reactions, partially from her knowledge on how they’d react, and the caring sensible ways they were.

                _If I need their help I am going to have to hope they’d stay like that._

               With that slap of reality, Pansy instantly began to do what she was there: wake them up and tell them the plan. Therefore she went straight for Tracey, throwing off the girl’s covers. Tracey whined as the blankets were ripped from her, her limbs scrunched up together to keep the warmth, and just as she was going to complain her anger turned into wonder and questioning as she finally saw Pansy.

              “Pansy, you’re here?” Tracey her eyes softening as she now got up, less sleep in her movements and eyes, “Why are you up now? You should be in the-”

              “Good, now you are all awake,” Pansy interrupted, already moving away as she began to shuffle through her draw, “I need all of your help to do something.”

              “What? What something?” Daphne questioned.

              The girls looked at each other in newfound worry as they watched Pansy rummage through her belongings.

              _It's here somewhere..._

              “What happened before?” Tracey finally said, “What happened to you and Nico? We didn’t have time to ask you, but everyone has been wondering-”

              “Come on, we don’t have time to lose,” Pansy replied and her desk and trunk was a mess before she realized the sneakoscope she was looking for was at home (and had been there since the break during winter) and quickly moved on to looking for new robes to war. She didn’t process Tracey’s questioning.

               _Nico needs help. He isn’t getting any better anymore._

              “We need to get Melody,” Pansy continued, _I need to get some new clothes, most of these are too intricate, don’t I have any bland ones? Why do I always have to stand out?_  “see what she knows to-”

              Just as Pansy turned around she almost jumped as she noticed at the last second Tracey was in front of her.

               _What is she doing?_

              “What happened?” Tracey repeated.

              Pansy felt herself stop, both physically and mentally.

              Pansy stared at her friends and it felt like her whole world was falling again, the shock and horror when she had seen that _monster_ with his red eyes. Just like before, it came back so fast, everything came back to her mind so fast-

              “Voldemort is back,” Pansy answered.

               _Is that really how I sound like? Why do I sound so emotionless?_ Pansy thought to herself.

              The Slytherin girls blinked at her in confusion and wonder.

              “What?”

              Daphne’s voice sounded soft, like a child. She stood up from her bed, still in a blue nightgown, letting go of her covers she held tightly in her hands.

              Daphne walked over to Pansy. The latter girl only stared into nothing as they moved closer to her… saying those words were somehow tough. It was hard to admit it her herself... Voldemort really was alive.

              Pansy had trouble reminding herself of what happened and every time someone asked, she remembered. The Slytherin wanted to push it out, slice out the fear she felt when she saw Voldemort’s red eyes, the Death Eaters, and when Nico had collapsed after he had saved her, all of it. But, she couldn’t.

              It had only been a day and it was already a struggle.

               _Everything is going to change,_ a voice inside Pansy said.

              “He was going to kill me and Nico,” Pansy continued and her throat tightened, “Nico was going after him… He was going after You-Know-Who...”

              They continued to stare at her in disbelief, Millicent stood up and walked over to the small group, and though Pansy didn’t notice it, Tracey was also starting to hold her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

              “I messed it up, whatever plan it was, I _messed_ it up. They found us. They were going to kill us… And Nico,” Pansy looked up to see Tracey’s soft brown eyes and felt the same melty feeling when Pansy realized what Nico had done, what he had risked to save her, “Nico saved me.”

              Pansy only waited a short time for them to take it in as she felt her eyes begin to water.

               _I have to keep on going. They need to know._

              “I don’t know how, or what he is, he didn’t Apparate, yet we appeared in Hogwarts- and he had a sword- Oh, I _know_ he isn’t a normal wizard. But… He’s in this condition because of me… And we need to help him. Even if it means going against Voldemort, we _need_ to help him. We need to help him get out of whatever state he is in.”

              Yet, instead of immediate affirmations, they just stood there. Daphne looked away from Pansy’s gaze, Tracey stared at her with that unreadable expression of hers, and Millicent… Millicent was her normal, brute, silent self.

              “But…” Daphne finally spoke up, her voice shaking, “I just… he should be, they all said… They all said he was dead. But, if he isn’t… that would only put us in danger. I don’t, uh, I don’t…” Daphne held her head between her hands, “I don’t think we should do anything just yet.”

              Pansy’s eyes narrowed at them in disbelief and she moved away from Tracey, letting the other girl’s arms fall off Pansy's shoulder and to her side.

              “Why? Why should we stand around when we could do something? It isn’t like our status of being Slytherin or a pure-blood matters, he never cared about us anyway!” She said, flinging her hands into the air and the water that had collected up in her eyes fell, “We all know the Death Eaters were going to kill us if we don’t do what they’d say! ”

              “Y-you don’t know that!” Daphne stuttered.

              The blonde stared at Pansy, eyes wide with fright. She inched closer to Millicent.

              “We are all part of the purest lines of the pure-bloods,” Daphne said, glancing at the other girls, “you know he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t spill pure blood.”

               Pansy shook her head and scowled, wiping her eyes with her hands.

               “You know he doesn’t care, he never cared about that! Cedric Diggory is dead and he was a pure-blood!”

               At that name, suddenly Daphne shrunk. Millicent and Tracey looked away from Pansy.

               “I mean,” Pansy frowned, looking at the other girls, fear shown in her eyes as she remembered the look of Voldemort and all the other Death Eaters only last night, “he just killed him. And he was going to do the same thing to me… And if he did succeed, I know I wouldn’t be the last.”

               Now saying it, Pansy suddenly couldn’t understand how playing everything out in the sidelines ever seemed like a solution at all. All those times when she had felt better, superior, because of her ancestors' status, there was nothing real in that title. It never mattered.

               No matter how many times Pansy brought up about Hermione being a Mudblood in the past, it never changed.

               The Muggleborn was always better than her and praised more than everyone else, for she was one of the brightest witches of them all.

                _Maybe because she works harder._

               “I know Nico, and I trust him, more than all that our parents have said about Who-Know-Who,” Pansy started, “And if Nico is going against him and I’m… I’m already dragged into this thing, will you join me? Nico needs us... And so does every other person targeted by Voldemort.”

               Pansy sighed.

                _How did I never care? How did I never see this sooner?_

               “So who wants to come with me to get Melody so we can actually help Nico?”

               There was silence as all of the words she spoke settled. The reactions of her friends only moments before went through her head as she stared at them.

               She could tell there were only questions and the same inner dialogue she had earlier in the Hospital Wing, trying to figure out if it was worth it possibly- no probably- dying… Yet knowing if they are under the Dark Lord’s rule, they won’t really live to be anyone they want to be either. He’ll control everything and all they’ll succeed at his being puppets… is that really better than death?

               Tracey had her determined brown eyes as they locked onto Pansy’s and nodded.

               “Like you said, there is nothing else to do, besides,” Tracey she walked over to her friend and joined her side, “what are friends for?”

               Tracey smiled at Pansy and for a moment Pansy was speechless.

               They have been friends since… well, since they were born. Their parents made sure that they would be friends, had to teach them which person was right to be accompanied with, couldn’t be associated with low lives or normal kids….

               Tracey’s parents. They are probably Death Eaters too, aren’t they?

               They might have never told her, but… the group all secretly know.

               Pansy looked to Millicent and Daphne. The other two girls attention were attached to each other, as if the other’s answers were more important than their own. Pansy knew that Millicent would only join if Daphne did.

               Daphne messed with her long, perfect nails, in her hand, her lips tilted downward.

               “What are friends for?” Daphne said slowly, then gave a shy smile.

               Pansy looked to Millicent, who quickly nodded as she joined her other side.

               “You know what this means, don’t you all?” Pansy asked, her voice shaking with nerves.

               They all looked to one another and nodded one final time.

               Pansy Parkinson sighed in relief.

                _Remember, be cunning and resourceful, not emotional. Don’t hold onto things or people that don’t help you along the way, for that is not how a true Slytherin acts…_

_Don’t be afraid to lose friends along the way._

               Pansy couldn’t help but think the others had gotten a similar talking to from their own parent.

               And yet, they are still together.

               “Let’s go get some answers,” Pansy said and together they all walked out to find Melody.

 

               Melody sat next to Harry, Hermione and Ron, yet… she didn’t talk to them. Melody only looked grimly at the food in front of her, a stoic face not even bothering to comment or explain anything as to why she was late to breakfast or to answer the question she had posed the night before: what she was doing at Hogwarts with her brother.

               The tension between the Trio and Melody was obvious, to the point where several students had begun to notice as well. Fred and George seemed very confused and Seamus only appeared more bothered by their presence.

               To make matters worse, Hermione was often glaring at Melody. Harry couldn’t blame her; he was tired of living in the dark of secrets.

               “So, what is it that you were doing last night? And this morning?” Harry questioned coldly.

               Melody stabbed some eggs with her fork.

               “I was visiting Nico, you know how it is when you’re bud is in trouble and you try to keep tabs on him,” she replied with little emotion, looking ahead, “just trying to figure out how to do something right now, like always. What about you?”

               “Trying to figure out why this girl would be here if it wasn’t the great education,” Harry retorted.

               Melody didn’t even flinch, instead, she shrugged.

               “The magical education is quite a bonus, but I’d be here anyway if it wasn’t for the secret mission,” Melody raised her eyebrows at him, “what do you think my secret mission is?”

               Hermione snorted, Ron only got angrier, and so did Harry.

               “Maybe you could stop dancing around the question and just tell us,” Ron scowled.

               Melody stopped eating and she glanced at all of them.

               “Well, I guess you’re right,” she said slowly as if thinking it over, “what I have been asked to do, as I am over here, is-”

               “Melody?”

               Harry internally screamed as another person interjected Melody’s answer, successfully stopping her from continuing, as well as taking all of her attention. What made it even worse, was that it was… a _Slytherin_.

               “Yeah?” Melody responded, quite tired and it showed as she twirled around in her seat dramatically to face the person who addressed her.

               It was a Slytherin girl with glasses, which Harry only recognized her was the quiet one who hung out with Pansy, stared down at Melody with purpose.

               “Do you and Marvus know how to help Nico?”

               Just as she had said the other transfer’s name Melody’s posture instantly straightened and the Golden Trio’s anger vanished momentarily.

                _He’s hurt that bad?_ Harry wondered, yet then he remembered the figure. The dark, brooding, black and white inhuman figure over Nico.

               He had never been the one to speculate things, that was Trelawney's role, but the figure didn’t look like a good omen… didn’t take much time to guess that since it reminded him of the angel tombstones who glance down at the grave solemnly.

                _Maybe he’s dying._

               “Yes,” Melody answered, standing up, and glancing in the direction of the Hufflepuff table then back before looking back at the Slytherin, “why?”

               The other girl opened her mouth, but then her eyes found the Golden Trio’s, namely Harry’s, and she paused. Then began to speak.

               “Because whatever it is we have to do, we want to make it happen,” the girl replied, her dark eyes trained on Harry, the calculating coldness reminding him of Hermione.

                _Wait, isn’t this the girl that spoke up during Care of Magical Creatures? Why have I never really met her before?_

               “Okay,” Melody said and with finality, she got out of the bench, “let’s go.”

               And Harry, as well as Ron and Hermione, watched Melody walk away with astonishment and irritation.

                _And we are left at another cliffhanger._

 

                “I can help you all, but!” Melody raised her finger in the air, “Marvus and I need to know what Nico was doing before, uh, well, before he ended up here.”

                Everyone looked to Pansy. There was hesitation before she spoke.

                Tracey almost appeared… angry.

                “We can talk about that later,” Tracey said.

                “No-no. I can do it,” Pansy rushed, then took a deep breath.

                 _Relax. They are going to help, this is only going to help._

                “Well… I found him on top of a building,” Pansy started, her eyes and face becoming expressionless, “I tried to talk to him, but he told me to be quiet… Then the next moment, the roof had been blown apart and we fell to see Death Eaters and… Voldemort.”

                The three Slytherins shuddered as Pansy said his name, yet Melody and Marvus didn’t. Instead, the two merely cringed as they looked downward.

                “I knew it, I knew he’d go after him alone,” Marvus muttered in irritation.

                “So, what happened next? He and you ran through the shadows and ended up here?” Melody continued.

                Pansy nodded, not at all surprised the girl guessed what had happened.

                Melody sighed, “Okay. Well, just like we thought… Now that we are past that part, let’s get to the good stuff.”

                “Whatever we say, you can’t ask any questions, got it?” Marvus ordered as he leaned on his wooden peg, grabbing onto Melody’s arms for balance while staring them down.

                The girls looked at each other strangely, wondering why he would possibly say that. They didn’t expect the change in demeanor from him either, but instantly Pansy nodded.

                “Yes,” Pansy obeyed and her eyes darted at the other girls, clearing saying for them to do the same.

                They all appeared reluctant, but finally they each nodded.

                “No questions,” Tracey repeated, shrugging.

                “Good,” Melody nodded, “that brings us to the part that could help Nico, we need Will.”

                “Will?” Pansy repeated, remembering a few nights ago and what she had assigned Tracey to do. Sadly the girl couldn't find any information, “Nico said that name before he collapsed.”

                Melody smiled at her brother and there was a clear conversation of something between them.

                “Oh my gods, that’s cute,” Melody bubbled, but then her smile became small, “but that’s also probably because Nico realized Will is the only one that could help him at that point. So, yes, that brings us to the problem that we have, which is we need to get Will from the United States and bring him here.”

                “Or get Nico to Will in America,” Marvus added.

                “That won’t work,” Tracey suddenly interjected, and stared at other questioning faces, “What? Pansy already left the Hospital Wing, I doubt they’d let him go that easily too.”

                Marvus pursed his lips, but then his face relaxed, agreeing with her logic.

                “How could this wizard, Will, help when Madame Pomfrey couldn’t?” Millicent questioned.

                “No questions, remember?” Melody said, shutting her down, “So, how could we possibly get there? Any ideas?”

                There was a moment of silence, where Pansy could see the twins were waiting, their identical brown eyes scanning the Slytherins for any hint of movement that might betray a hidden suggestion. However, it didn’t take long since Pansy, Tracey, and Millicent all looked at Daphne.

                “I could…” Daphne started softly, “I could ask my cousin for a favor. To, er, change the Floo Network for a little while, as long as there is a fireplace where this, er, Will, is. I can owl now and do it near dusk.”

                Melody and Marvus didn’t hide their surprise.

                “Uh, wow, okay,” Marvus said, tapping his leg, “that seems really easy.”

                Melody frowned, “Mom couldn’t do that. The Floo Network could really work all the way to the United States?”

                “Probably. Wizards are problematic and make things hard to somewhat simple things for money just like everyone else, remember?” Marvus replied with a shrug before others could answer his twin, then looked at Daphne, “The place is called New Leaves, so I guess… reroute it there, or however, you can do it. And we’ll meet up tonight, right before dinner.”

                With two simultaneous nods, the twins then left toward the Great Hall, leaving the Slytherins both happy yet… with no place for that excitement to go to. It was going to be a while before dinner and they still had to go to all of their classes.

                Pansy frowned at the thought of the homework she missed and Umbridge possibly coming in during the classes.

                “I thought your cousin, Arthur, didn’t like to do favors,” Millicent suddenly said, interrupting the silence.

                “He doesn’t, but I know he likes to get dating tips… You know how much of a fail he is at courting people,” Daphne answered, laughing nervously, yet that faded as she bit at her fingernails, “If I remind him of what happened last time, I know he’ll help us. It’s so embarrassing just thinking about it!”

 

              Harry found that Melody was busy the whole day. She was in all of his classes, but every time he tried to talk to her, she was already running off. When Hermione finally did ask Melody the question that’s been on their mind during the day, Melody wasn’t even paying attention.

              Harry planned to ask her after, but he didn’t have the time to do so; he had to get ready for the D.A. meeting tonight.

              It has also been… hard without her.

              Melody clearly hasn’t been happy and neither has he. Without the bright energetic person to wake him up, he was having trouble. The only thing that did make him happier, especially around Umbridge, was the D.A.

              Hermione wasn’t as caring about this fact as Harry, neither was Ron, since the redhead had always disliked Melody from the beginning. Hermione was bent on knowing Melody’s secret and their past closeness faded away into nothing in a blink of an eye. It was strange, but something was telling Harry to trust Melody, despite the secrets she has kept and the suspiciousness of her and her actions.

              As Harry thought this over, he found that Melody was close enough in Charms that he could easily walk over to her.

               _I can finally know if I just ask her one more time._

              Harry weighed his decision as he glanced at Ron and Hermione trying to cast the spell (Or Hermione trying to help Ron, as the latter was almost catching something on fire).

               _I can ask her again, ugh, hopefully, it would work this time._

              Just as Harry thought this, Hermione and Ron must have come to the same conclusion as they walked over to Melody.

              With an internal shrug and lost of care through all of the lost efforts, Harry trudged over to Melody’s seat as she stopped practicing. She probably gave up, failing more and more each time she tried the spell that was assigned by Professor Flitwick.

              “Since you didn’t have the time this morning, and seemed to have forgotten,” Hermione started, clear annoyance in her voice, “what is it that you were going to tell us this morning before that Slytherin interrupted.”

              Melody first appeared miffed as she stared at Hermione.

              “What-Oh. Oh, yeah, I did forget,” Melody tapped her chin with her finger, “Left you on a cliffhanger, didn’t I?”

              Melody didn’t seem at all sad about forgetting.

              “Cliffhanger?” Ron repeated, confused.

              “Matter of speech,” Hermione answered quickly as she leaned forward toward Melody, “So, what are you doing here in addition to the magical education?”

              Melody took a deep breath and let it out loudly.

              “It’s nothing bad toward you guys, you shouldn’t be worried,” she said, looking at her wand as she began to mess with it.

              “How could we not _worry_ if there is a _strange_ girl here for a _strange_ reason?” Hermione replied.

              Harry was surprised, yet happy at his friend’s sudden mild outburst, for it worked. Melody sighed again, but she became quiet as she thought it over.

              “Well... I am here to protect,” Melody pointed at Harry with her wand and he slightly flinched as it came and stayed very close to his face, “Harry. Since, you know, he’s the _chosen one_ and all that,” her wand twirled and while holding it her finger poked Harry's head near his scar, with enough force to push him back slightly.

              _What is this? Some more rubbish?_

              Harry scowled, rubbing his scar, “Yeah, and why would anyone put you in charge of doing such a thing? You're just a student.”

              Melody sighed.

              “I am not that skilled, but I sure do know how to do some things, I guess,” Melody looked out the classroom, “I guess I’ve got that special thing that makes people trust me.”

              “Like what?” Harry said, indulging in her statement.

              “My good old axe,” Melody smiled genuinely as if reliving a fond memory with that weapon and Harry was momentarily unnerved, “and they want me to do that because someone else has got to die.”

              Harry frowned as names and people began to go through his head.

              “Who else has to die?”

              Just as the bell signaled their release, Melody somehow jumped out of her seat so fast and was already halfway out the door when Harry, Hermione, and Ron finally reacted. At that point, the only thing they could do was watch her sprint out, their mouth openned in perplexion.

              “Guess you’ll have to find out later!”

 

              The witches stepped forward into the empty fireplace, yet Pansy quickly made herself the closest. As the Slytherin put it, she was going to be the first one talking to this special doctor of Nico’s. Melody and Marvus surprisingly didn’t object, instead just standing behind her, saying this was ‘her rodeo’ to do. Whatever that meant.

              Thankfully, everything had fallen into place. Daphne had confirmation that her cousin was going along with the plan, and then the Hufflepuff and the Gryffindor showed up, almost immediately when they said they would. So, there the group was, standing in the unbelievably hot and annoying Divination classroom.

              Trelawney wasn’t there and that was the best place to get away from everyone… Yet, even it was the best option, Pansy and the rest of the Slytherins couldn’t stop themselves from wrinkling their nose at the very strong perfume in the room.

              It was obvious as to why Pansy wanted to be the first through; Pansy believed the condition Nico was in was her fault. Sadly, that wasn’t much of a false reality.

              As Pansy stood in the fireplace she looked back at the strange crowd before her: her Slytherin group with the transfers, both a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor, both not at all like they had posed themselves to be, for there was a different reason other than education for being students at Hogwarts.

              Just like Nico.

               _Never would I have imagined this would happen_ , Pansy thought.

              “New Leaf Homes!” She said and threw the powder at her feet.

              In seconds she was enveloped in green flames and all of her surroundings changed.

 

              The first thing Pansy Parkinson noticed as she went through the fireplace at the Muggles’ home was that it was a lot cleaner than she originally thought Muggles’ houses would be. Not clean in the fireplace, per se, as she came out coughing, but there was something else about it that caught her eye as she looked around… it was all very strange.

              The home seemed as large as her manor, yet the flooring was a light orange colored wood, along with very white walls and ceiling, and a dark dining table in front of the fireplace. Instead of decorations, everything was just so… bland.

              So simple.

              Pansy took her wand out of her cloak and stepped out of the red brick fireplace, clutching her pointy hat as she walked through.

              Only just then did she realize there were two very old muggles, wearing strange pastel colored clothes, leaning over this table that had… Merlin, she didn’t know what the game was.

              There was just thousands and thousands of pieces all different colors, with strange shapes. Yet, from the unmoving picture that was starting to be put together, Pansy demised the pieces could go together to form a picture.

              The two older people were so ancient, they seemed to be decaying, with white hair, wrinkles covering their body, and skin that hung from their bones.

              The two looked like an old man and a woman, the man wore a plaid sweater and had only a few strands of white hair, whereas the woman had a long pink dress and her short silvery hair curled on her head. Both of them were sitting down, paying all of their attention to the strange game spread all over the table.

              The next person came into the fireplace and green fire erupted once more. The older couple still appeared too encased by the game they were doing to notice anything had changed at all.

               _They really didn’t notice this? Nothing?_

              “What are you looking at?” Melody quickly and loudly asked, bustling past Pansy, “Why aren’t you beginning to look for-Oh.”

              The Gryffindor finally stopped as she noticed the other people in the room… And, finally, so did the Muggles.

              The older people’s eyes now found them, their heads craning over like it was a chore itself. Yet, instead of fear in their faces or disgust, Pansy was shocked as their faces instantly lit up like suns.

              “Oh, young visitors!” The old man cheered, stood up, turned around, a cane to his side, yet he made no effort to move just yet.

               _That is… an American accent... Okay, that makes sense. We are in the United States after all._

              Pansy nearly jumped back, but suddenly there was another person behind her. Tracey let out a small ‘Ouch’ as Pansy stepped on the other girl’s toe.

              Before Pansy could say anything, the green flames continued to erupt. Once again, the older people weren’t fazed.

              “Hey, how are you?” Melody replied, stepping in front of Pansy.

              _How does she already have her American accent back? And why aren’t the older people worried? What- How-_

              “I am good, very good,” the older man responded, smiling widely, “And how are you, young lady?”

              Just as Pansy began to relax, the rest of the witches/wizard came into the room, crowding the area of the fireplace as Melody continued to chat with the older Muggle like they were old friends. Now, four Slytherin girls, plus Melody and Marvus, all adorned in their robes, pointed hats, and ties, stood in the room.

              “My goodness, fashion changes so fast these days,” the old woman said and she moved strangely.

              Pansy’s eyes nearly bulged when she realized the older woman was somehow on a chair with wheels.

              “Yeah, I don’t really bother to stay with what’s in today,” Melody shrugged, “Well, I guess except for this, uh, dress, I kind of need this for school and stuff.”

              Pansy and the rest of the girls looked at one another uncomfortable, yet Marvus and Melody appeared to be in their element, talking and chatting up the older Muggles on things Pansy and others couldn't quite grasp. Yet, just as Pansy began to relax, she remembered why she was there in the first place.

               _How is this going to help Nico? Where is Will and why he be here? There isn’t anything here except for people waiting for death to take them..._

              “It is a very interesting dress, certainly something I never thought would come back into fashion,” the old woman frowned, “I am so sorry ladies if I would have known we were receiving guests I would have made more dinner for you all.”

              “Yes,” the old man agreed, “Mr. Solace! Why didn’t you tell us we were receiving guests?!”

               _No, we don’t need any more witnesses to see us._

              Abruptly another voice yelled from above.

              “Visitors?!” a younger voice called back.

               _Oh, I didn’t notice that staircase_ , thought Pansy as her eyes lingered to a wooden banister to the left of the table.

              The older man nodded to the mysterious person at the top of the stairs, obstructed by the ceiling. Pansy was almost glad they couldn't see him, she wouldn't know how to see a Muggle like this. However, Pansy felt frustration well in her.

               _We don’t have games, we need to find_ Will _. Why are we just waiting here?_

              “Oh, yes, Mr. Solace, and they came from the fireplace too!” the old man responded, still smiling.

              Pansy looked back to Melody, her face asking if they could leave, yet Melody didn’t even notice her, her attention too focused on the stairs.

              And, strangely enough, Melody was smiling.

              “The fireplace?” the other voice replied.

              Footsteps sounded on the stairs, rather rapidly and loudly like a hippogriff’s hoof. Tt was almost obnoxious. To only little surprise, Pansy found herself staring at a boy that was around her own age.

              He had blonde hair, that was a little longer than a normal boy's haircut, but it was more golden and less white than Draco’s, and his skin looked as if he had been outside for a while, for it was a nice tan. Even though he was in a drab light blue shirt and pants, probably the ugliest muggle attire she had ever seen, she couldn’t help as she stared at him.

              He was definitely attractive.

              Solace looked over the witches, dumbfounded, but then his eyes widened in realization.

              “Melody?” the boy said incredulously, “How- actually, I don’t care, where’s Nico?”

               _Wait. What._

              “You’re Will?” Pansy immediately said, astonished and slightly angry.

               _This thin, small, young kid, can help him? He can do what Madame Pomfrey can’t? He looks like a magicless muggle!_

              The blonde boy looked over at her and his eyes somewhat scanned her like she was some new stranger he was supposed to know. Yet, as he did so, right when he saw her tie he frowned.

              “Yes… Pansy, I am Will.”

              Pansy felt herself freeze.

              _How does he know my name?_

              Just before she could ask, Will was already looking behind him toward the old man.

              “Mr. McGlothlin, I need you to call Dr. Resciniti to come in, inform him that I have a family emergency... and please take your pills now, you should have taken them already,” Will said, shaking his head.

              Mr. McGlothlin pouted and the other older woman grinned.

              “I’ll call her,” she said as she moved on the wheeled chair into another room with ease.

              “Thank you,” Will walking around the witches, taking a small white box from the fireplace mantle, then turned back to the older man, opening it, “Okay, I need you to take your pills.”

              “But, the red one is gone,” the older man said as he frowned and appeared miserable, “that was the one that made me feel better.”

              “The red one is a blood thinner, you don’t need that anymore, besides, with all of the others you will feel just as great if you had the red one,” Will said with rushed patience, but the old man nodded, took the pills in his hand, and headed out of the room.

              Everyone watched in silence until Will finally turned back toward them.

              “Okay, so how did you use the fireplace to get here?” He asked.

              Melody smiled, “Magic, what else?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, yes. Marvus and Melody letting go all the secrets, Harry being himself, and everything still being somewhat unsolved.  
> There is Will. Not quite at Hogwarts yet, but! But, he is here.  
> And he is here to stay.
> 
> And my god. 500 kudos, damn. Thanks everyone!


	50. Ahh, Yes. Will Is Finally Here In Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever forget how you write and you're like 'what is my style again?' Okay, that's me. I had to read this book, and let me tell you, after a read a book I copy the style, and so that might be why the style is weird. I am copying this really weird style from a book I just read.  
> And here you all go! Thanks for being patient with me, had spring break, but for most of it I was playing lacrosse and now my legs are dying :) Hope you all like the chapter!

              “Oh, thank the gods you said Hogwarts right, ugh, if you didn’t I wouldn’t know where you’d end up,” Melody commented as Will came through the fireplace, coughing and tripping over the seats as he tried to walk forward.

              Pansy thankfully stood further away and watched as his form finally stop struggling around the furniture.

              As he began to relax his breathing and adrenaline his eyes widened as he looked around the classroom.

              “What is this?” Will asked, still somewhat breathless as he leaned on a pile of pillows.

              “Oh, Trelawney's classroom, uh, professor of Divination, which is all about seeing into the future and stuff,” Melody answered, walking past him, “she probably does this to create the atmosphere for all that mystical stuff,” Melody held her hands out in a whimsical way as she smiled back at him, “Just wait here, Marvus brought some extra robes he found; you’re going to change into them to blend in.

              With that, she was already moving to the other side of the classroom that her twin had stuffed the clothes into. Pansy waited as Daphne and Millicent were still coming through, Tracey appeared next to her, since she came through when Melody was talking to Will. Yet, despite the amount of people coming back, as well as action, Pansy continued to watched Will.

              Green flames erupted and Daphne walked gracefully out, quite a contract to Marvus limping out a few seconds later, taking his time to leave

              Will looked all around the classroom with curiosity and wonder, but there was still a frown on his face. The stranger seemed detached from his surroundings, his wanderings more of using time than to figuring the mysteries of the classroom.

              “You aren’t a wizard, are you?” Pansy questioned.

              Pansy didn’t mean her question to come out cold, but it did, and she did nothing to amend that fact.

              The blonde boy instantly looked back up to her as she crossed her arms, frowning.

              “No questions,” Marvus said, holding a finger in front of his own lips and shook his head at Will.

              Will looked away from Pansy and more green flames erupted, thus Millicent walked through.

              Pansy scowled and she found herself glancing at the other Slytherins, their faces seemingly accepting whatever was yet to happen. Pansy felt herself regretting her past decision to agree with that, mostly because their solution of this getting this ‘amazing healer’ wasn’t at all that she thought he should be.

              Even if there was so reason for it, Pansy felt like the twins were playing a trick on her, for how could this boy ever help her friend?

              “Then how can he help Nico? Without magic, there is nothing to save him,” Tracey joined in, walking down calming as she glanced at the other boy.

              Pansy smiled at the agreement while Marvus groaned in annoyance.

              “I already told you that he could,” Marvus said, sounded like he was a parent trying to calm down toddlers, “It’s not like-”

              “You could all just ask me, it’s not like I am not here.” Will interrupted. There was of anger behind his voice, yet he instantly calmed down, “I know you are all worried about Nico, but so am I. You can all trust me.”

              Pansy, if only for a moment, felt satisfied with his answer. Only for a moment, for once she looked at him, she saw something in his eyes: questions. Pansy could tell he wanted to ask questions.

              But now was not the time.

              For him or her.

              Pansy huffed.

              “Okay, I got the robes,” Melody loudly said, dissolving all the tension as she came bustling with a big pile of cloth in her arms, “Will, put them on and we’ll be set!”

 

              “Hello? Is there anything you need?” Dumbledore asked politely, finally glancing up at Umbridge, who had been noisily pacing in front of him.

              In his hand were few parchments he had been reading… or rather _trying_ to read.

               _Merlin, why did Sophie always write so poorly? I’d need a translation of the translation! So far, all that is legible is that fact that there are strange children that have other strange magic…_

              Dumbledore first assumed the strange children could be a combination of an Obscurus and a person, not quite one or the other.

              But if that was the case, that strange magic would change once they begin practicing magic, but the text still went on… so there must be more to this, more than Dumbledore had thought.

_I need to read more of this later._

              “I haven’t found Pansy Parkinson all day, once again your students are out of your control,” Umbridge said, condensation dripping from her voice, but suddenly she stood up straighter, pride welling in her face, “I also wanted to inform you that some Ministry workers might be coming since I am going to have the boy in the Hospital Wing be transferred to the Ministry of Magic.”

              “The Ministry of Magic?” Dumbledore parroted, his eyebrows going up as he finally set down the parchments on the desk, “Why? Do you think that would help his recovery?”

               _I doubt he would be better there than here, so what does she want with him? What does she see in him? What kind of threat does he pose other than disobedience in her eyes…._

              _Maybe I should have kept a closer eye on him._

              “He wouldn’t,” Umbridge answered simply, it was obvious that fact didn’t bother her, “but I have reason to believe that he is a criminal, thus, he must be punished.”

              _A criminal?_

_I didn’t see this coming… him? Nico di Angelo? Then how would he have been invited to Hogwarts? Only the best wizard students are invited, if they are presumed to have any record they are not even looked at..._

              “On what presumptions?” Dumbledore asked.

              “I am afraid you don’t need to know that,” Umbridge replied, her chin up as she looked away from him, “special Ministry of Magic information, so must be kept in close quarters at all costs.”

               _Oh, really? She think that can play the game like that?_

              “Then I am afraid you cannot take my student,” Dumbledore smiled slightly, “since I am still the Headmaster of Hogwarts I still decide what happens to my students and _why_.”

              Umbridge glared at him with her beady eyes.

              She looked much like an angry toad and it amused the other wizard.

              “Mr. di Angelo matches the description of an intruder found in Azkaban only a few days ago.”

              Umbridge hastily took out a piece of parchment and put it in front of his eyes. Dumbledore leaned over it, adjusting his glasses to keep them from falling as he read and she continued to talk.

              “Which is coincidentally during the time in which he had left Hogwarts.”

              _They must believe that he could have ‘helped’ Sirius Black let the Death Eaters escape… But, since that isn’t possible, they all know that it were the Dementors… Maybe they want to pin all of the blame on this child, but would that really create more stability in their story than it is already?_

               _Not a likely possibility that Mr. di Angelo had been there at all..._

_If so, how could he have possibly gotten there in only a few days? Broom?... Even then, what would he be doing there?_

_Those possibilities are unclear, especially from Hagrid’s worrying claims of a radiating dangerous presence. Could be malicious reasons, wanting to spring more Death Eaters that were still left, but, even then, why put that on a child? No, too many possibilities, must be able to narrow them down._

_I could test out his magic, that would be a good idea, but for now…_

               _I need to make sure he stays._

              Dumbledore frowned innocently at Umbridge.

              “Oh? But how could he have gotten to the island? It is in the middle of the North Sea, heavily guarded, but what could have gotten him there and back in five days?” Dumbledore cupped his chin with his hands, posing as if in thought, “I have known many bright wizards, but I don’t believe that I’d ever meet one bright enough to pull that off.”

              Umbridge opened her mouth, then quickly snapped it shut, her black eyes were trained on him with hatred.

               _Yes, remember what happened over the summer when you tried to do that to Harry._

              “You won’t get away with this, trying to undermine the Ministry,” Umbridge muttered.

              Dumbledore chuckled.

              “If only I was actually doing anything,” he said softly as she stormed out of his office, then called out to her, “have a good rest of the night!”

              There was a slam of the door, but Dumbledore wasn’t bothered by it.

               _Now… time to figure out what Mr. di Angelo was doing..._

 

              “Okay, so the ground rules as we walk don’t look or talk to anyone, got that, Will?” Melody asked, holding her hands together as she smiled at him.

              “Yeah, no utterance of an apology or anything. We only have one kid here that has an American accent and that’s the one that you’re gonna heal,” Marvus said, strutting in front of the group as he limped down the hall.

              They had just climbed down from the Divination classroom. Marvus and Melody were in front, Will in the middle, while the Slytherin girls were in the back, creating their own plans in their minds if something was to go awry.

              “It is going to look weird if we are walking together,” Tracey quickly said, “maybe we should split up.”

              “That’s a bad idea, we should stay together until someone does come to split us up,” Marvus explained, “Like if someone starts to talk to us. One can stay while the rest go; I know how chatty people can be.”

              Tracey shrugged, “okay.”

              “Wait!” Melody shouted, twirling around with such quickness that Will instantly backed up and the Slytherin girls nearly fell backward or on top of each other from stopping so suddenly. The Gryffindor pointed at Will. “No looking around and admiring the architecture either.”

              Millicent glared at Melody, who turned back around without noticing. Quickly Millicent helped Daphne regain her footing, Pansy groaned in annoyance, but together they continued their march toward the Hospital Wing.

 

              “No, I don’t think Melody and Marvus got the message to come early,” Ginny said, glancing at the other members.

              They all relaxed, their shoulders going to their sides indead of their necks.

              It wasn’t just their worry about them not practicing that had left so many people on edge, it was the fact that the twins might have been caught or ratted the D.A. out. During the fuss, Harry noticed that most of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs who were friends with them weren’t the ones worried. Harry wasn’t and neither was the rest of the trio; they were also somewhat glad the two were gone.

              Too many things were associated with them now for Harry to focus on teaching defensive spells. Too many questions, he wouldn’t be able to talk to anyone without trying to pry answers from those twins.

              “Why didn’t you tell Marvus, Zacharias?” Fred asked, crossing his arms as he glared at the other boy.

              Zacharias scowled at the other boy.

              “It isn’t my responsibility to do so,” he barked back.

              “It isn’t a responsibility,” George said, rolling his eyes, “that’s just common human decency, but I guess you just aren’t human or-”

              “We can start now, they’ll join us if they can or do figure it out,” Harry announced over George, and preceded to get everyone’s attention except for the twins, who continued to glare at Zacharias, “Now, who wants to practice Stunning again?”

              There were some groans among the crowd.

              “Haven’t we already practiced that enough?” Zacharias whined.

              Harry rolled his eyes.

              “You just don’t want to do it because you know you’d be the one being Stunned,” Fred snickered.

              There were murmurs of agreements and Harry felt something come up into his mind.

              _Melody and Marvus have never been Stunned._

_All those times they didn’t want Marvus to be hit, well… because he is already in such a condition already, even if he did want to be hit, no one really volunteered to be the one to Stun him… and Melody, she was always too busy practicing the spells since she was worse than Neville._

              For a reason unknown to him, Harry found that this was a somehow very important fact.

              “Fine, then we’ll do another thing,” Harry said, “Now this one…”

 

             “Hello, students.”

             Pansy felt herself jump at the voice, as well as Will stiffen in front of her, yet, the rest of the group refused to react or show anything as they all turned around.

             It was Professor McGonagall, the scariest professor for all of the Slytherin students, walking up behind them.

             She might as well have been a Snape equivalent for Gryffindors, but, unlike him, she always had good reasons for her suggested punishments. And, well, since she was more fair (let’s face it, they could get away with quite a lot with Snape), yet, that meant if they got into trouble there would be no help for them.

             There was a flash of surprise across the professor’s face as she noticed that the strange group of students. No, Pansy knew it wasn’t the mixture of the houses, but the mixture of those specific students. Pansy didn’t have to listen hard to realized that other professors spoke of her particular social group, because of certain problems that have arised in class. Let’s just say, when Pansy or the rest of her friends were angry at a certain someone, mostly the Golden Trio, it wasn’t hard to tell.

 _Is she going to make a comment about us hanging out with the obnoxious twins, she knows how we fare against most students like that_ , Pansy thought, _-Wait._

_McGonagall doesn’t know who Will is. She isn’t going to recognise him._

             The professor’s eyebrows narrowed as she still stared at the strange group, who stood still, like deer in headlights.

             “Hey,” Melody responded and instantly her back straightened and her voice changed to a polite and rushed tone, “uh, I just remembered I have a question about Transfiguration, can you help me out with it?”

             Right when Transfiguration was mentioned, the professor’s face abruptly changed to slight confusion, as if mentioning it outside of class wasn’t normal… well, it wasn’t. Once students got out of the class, no one wanted to bring lessons around with them.

             “Sure, what is it?” McGonagall asked, glancing between Melody and someone behind Pansy- Will.

              _She is looking at Will._

             “Okay, guys, you can go,” Melody said sweetly as she looked back to Pansy and Marvus, making a violent shooing gesture outside of the professor’s view and briskly turned back around to McGonagall, “Well, there is this huge problem with the current spell we are learning; I don’t know how to do it at all or what it is.”

             Melody’s loud voice wasn’t what caught McGonagall’s attention; it the last part of the sentence that definitely did.

             The professor instantly reared on Melody, her eyes wide with both confusion and anger.

             “You don’t know what the Doubling Spell is? We have been going over it for nearly two weeks!”

             Pansy’s eyes widened at the professor’s tones and began to walk away with the rest of the group.

             “Yeah, well, it’s been rough, I can’t always hear you. Or other students, and I didn’t want to ask because that would show I didn’t hear, so I just was going to be quiet,” Melody continued, “But, then, no one else was repeating it well enough for me to copy it or know what is going on, so here I am... Please help me so I don’t fail the O.W.L.S.”

             Marvus looked back and there was a pained look on his face.

             “What a brave sacrifice,” Marvus muttered, and he held one of his hands over his heart for a second before rushing along too.

             Even as they had turned the corner, Pansy could still hear McGonagall’s loud voice booming instructions and frustrations.

             When they had left Pansy doubt they could have handled another person recognizing them. Everyone seemed to be shaken to the core from that encounter, Marvus still somewhat muttering about repaying his twin somehow. Will, unlike everyone else, was now mildly confused and afraid, and continued to stay that way since everyone became quiet, not talking of what happened or could be happening to the Gryffindor.

             Plus, maybe if no one heard them moving, no one could come to see them.

             Whether it was that or the fact that there weren’t many people roaming the halls, the group didn’t run into another person. It was only when they got closer to the Hospital Wing did someone speak up.

             “So, what’s the plan?” Will asked.

             Before Marvus answered, Tracey spoke first.

             “Daphne and Millicent will guard the different sides of the hallway and signal if someone is coming by coughing,” Tracey, then she turned toward Marvus, “you could be positioned immediately outside Hospital Wing as a last person of defense. So, if they need to leave, you’ll motion to Pansy, who will hide Will until our next mission.”

             Marvus stared at her with incredibility in his eyes.

             “Yes, we planned this before we ran into McGonagall,” Tracey stated.

             Marvus nodded, smiling a bit as he tilted his head one way than another.

             “Okay, that’s a great plan and _all,_ ” Marvus said, shifting his weight as he balanced once more with the cane in his hand, “but, what will you be doing?”

             Tracey smirked at him.

              _She was waiting for him to ask her that, wasn’t she?_ Pansy thought.

             “I am going to be the one to lure Madame Pomfrey away,” and with that Tracey instantly turned away and sashayed into the Hospital Wing, much to the mild shock and dismay of Marvus.

             “Wait, what-but how?” Marvus asked, yet it was all wasted breath for she was already gone, “Oh my gods, okay, guys, let’s get out of the way and let Tracey do her stuff then,” Marvus groaned and began to limp away from the entrance.

             He motioned for Will to follow him behind a suit of armor and Daphne and Millicent glanced at one another.

             “Her favorite direction is right, correct?” Millicent asked.

             “Yep,” Daphne responded.

             “Okay, here we go,” Millicent said, moving to the left, and Pansy quickly walked after them, looking back to see Will and Marvus in their hiding place.

             It was only a little bit of time before there were voices coming out of the Hospital Wing.

             “What? Miss Ostinato had put another spell on herself? What was it this time?” Madame Pomfrey asked, her voice becoming quickly louder as she neared the exit.

             “Something to enlarge her lungs so she could sing better,” Tracey replied and suddenly both of them appeared out of the two large wooden doors, heading to the right.

             Madame Pomfrey and Tracey were strolling rather fast, a face of worry on the Healer’s face and Tracey not portraying anything, but slight mischievous. There was a noise of annoyance that came from Pomfrey’s mouth, as if she was almost saying _again_. Did this student really have to do this again?

             Marvus pulled Will more behind the armor while Daphne, Millicent, and Pansy didn’t bother to hide, only merely stood on the other side of the hallway.

             Just as Tracey and Madame Pomfrey had walked past everyone began to get into positions, Marvus leading Will into the Wing with Pansy following the two, leaving the other Slytherin girls to their own. Once Marvus got to the entrance, he stayed and ushered Will and Pansy inside.

             The room was the same as when Pansy had left it that morning; Nico was still asleep, surrounded by lights and lamps in the middle of the empty and cold. Despite the large windows, there was no light that could shine in on the marble and beds, for grey clouds covered the sky and snow held onto the glass, not letting anything seep through.

             The only thing that had changed was that Pansy’s white bed was now made, as if she had never been there in the first place.

             Now looking at everything, it all appeared so lifeless, Pansy was surprised she didn’t notice it before.

             Will didn’t bother to slow down, instead he only rushed ahead, his gaze glued onto Nico.

             Pansy’s attention darted back to Marvus, who was watching her. His dark brown eyes seemed to be daring her to do anything out of line and what would happen.

              _I am not going to do anything_ , Pansy thought viciously, then began to stroll down to Will and Nico, her eyes drifting to Will to see what he was doing.

             The blonde was already to Nico’s side and like before his expression was unreadable, his mouth a thin line as he looked down at the Slytherin… for a short, but noticeable while.

              _What is he thinking?_ Pansy wondered as she got close enough, and stood, her feet pointed toward the entrance, toward Marvus. Her arms crossed over her chest, yet her eyes still on Will Solace.

              _It’s like… silently mourning, but Nico is going to be alright… right? That’s what Will is here for._

             Then, like nothing happened, Will had begun to move. He put his finger under Nico’s neck, counted something, opened the unconscious boy’s eyes, carefully let them down after muttering to himself, then took the boy’s hands. Will stared off, appearing to be deep in thought as he held them.

             “What are you doing?” Pansy asked.

             Will glanced up at her.

             “Comparing notes of past experiences,” he replied and then he let go of Nico’s hands.

             His blue eyes went to the lamps. He turned one of them away and Pansy’s breathing hitched as a patch of Nico’s skin became instantly pale with a silvery grey.

              _It is going to take magic to fix that_ , she thought horridly, remembering how her hands went right through Nico.

              _How is he not going to be a ghost forever with the help of_ this _boy?_

             Will sighed.

             Pansy frowned as she stared at him, scanning his lack of wand, lack of anything that would set him apart from anyone else. There wasn’t anything special about him, not in her eyes. He looked like a regular boy, even if he was a cute one.

              _If he doesn’t do anything, I am going to find another person. It doesn’t matter, I will go and find anyone to help Nico, I can’t let him stay like this- no, I_ won’t _._

           _Not after what’s he done for me._

_Not after everything that’s happened._

             “How can you really help Nico?” Pansy asked again, her harsh voice coming back, “you're not a wizard and those Muggles back there in that home, you don’t do anything other than watch them, don’t you? Just watch over them until they waste away because of old age.”

             Will glanced momentarily at her with an annoyed look on his face.

             “Look, I know you care about him, but so do I, and if you want me to help him you are going to have to be quiet so I can concentrate.”

             Without bothering to wait for Pansy to respond, Will placed his hand over Nico’s head and chest and began to hum.

_Are you serious? What does he think-_

             Will’s finger tips became golden and his song changed into soft singing, words of a language unknown to her blending together like a smooth river. Pansy didn’t hide her amazement when the skin that was left out of the light was changing from silvery grey to a pinker, more opaque, healthier tone.

_How?_

             Pansy’s eyes widened at the wandless magic.

 _This is what Nico’s involved with, this is what Melody means when she doesn’t want us to ask questions, oh my, who_ are _they?_

             Pansy inched closer, staring at the raw magic before her.

_He isn’t a Muggle, but he isn’t a wizard…_

_Then what is he? What are they?_

             Pansy didn’t know how much time had passed, but all that she knew was that someone was making a lot of noise to get her attention. Finally, when there was obnoxious tapping did she look up to see Marvus’s worried face, who was almost banging his cane against the floor.

             He was muttering something rather loud and aggressive.

_What is he saying? Why is he-_

_Oh._

             “Go, someone’s coming!” Marvus motioned with his hand once more.

             “Come on,” Pansy repeated, moving toward Will.

             The blonde continued to hum and sing, ignoring her as the magic suddenly turned brighter and Nico’s skin became bright and healthier. However, Nico didn’t move, he was still as lifeless as before.

             “Just a little more,” Will muttered, “only a little more and he’d wake up.”

             Pansy glanced to the entrance and was surprised to see that Marvus wasn’t there anymore. There was no more urgent calls, nothing other than footsteps coming closer.

             “You can’t help him if you get caught, now!” Pansy urged him and instantly tugged at Will’s arms and the golden light turned to nothing, “Come on!”

             Despite her pullings, Will stood firm, trying to hum again, golden light flashing on his fingertips randomly.

             Suddenly there was a sound of something slamming onto the floor that made Will and Pansy jump out of their skin. Not long after a second object did the same and Pansy’s attention turned toward the sounds, which were at the entrance of the Hospital Wing.

             _What is going on? What just happened?_

             “Uh... someone help me!”

             _Was that damsel in distress voice… Marvus’s?_

             “My leg! Oh, I have fallen and can’t up!” He continued to call, this one a little more fake than necessary.

             _Yep, that’s Marvus. Time to take what distraction we have._

             Pansy didn’t have to drag Will, for he followed reluctantly, and she began to quietly slink toward the other exit as Marvus continued to distract… whoever was there.

             “Mr. Jones, how did your fake appendage end up all the way over here?”

             _Is that Dumbledore’s voice? And did… did Marvus throw his peg leg to stop the Headmaster?_

             _It doesn’t matter, we should just get out of here._

             Pansy left the Hospital Wing, still hearing the strange exchange between the Hufflepuff and Headmaster.

             “Oh you know how it is… sometimes you’re walking just a little more rambusiously than usual… and your leg, uh, flies off. Having fake legs, just, uh, these things.. Just happen sometimes! ” Marvus replied, his voice higher than normal near the end.

             “You should be more careful and possibly have an extra hand to help you,” Dumbledore’s voice cheerfully sounded.

 

             _Who could it have been that Marvus was trying to save?_ Dumbledore thought as he walked through the entrance, seeing the Hospital Wing was disappointingly empty.

             It was obvious that it was a distraction when that fake leg went flying so fast it nearly hit Dumbledore’s head when he approached the corner; not to mention the voice. Oh, goodness, he’d have to be totally oblivious to not pick that up.

             _Who was here? I only saw Miss Greengrass before, but she isn’t the type to have planned this, nor know more about Mr. di Angelo’s condition than professionals... After all, she has grown up with the Ministry. Not going to be much new experimentation with magic there._

             _It must be the same group students who had placed the lamps that escaped._

             Dumbledore’s eyes went to di Angelo’s still sleeping body as he continued through the Hospital Wing.

             _It doesn’t matter if I didn’t see who it was, they’ll come back_ , the wizard thought as he strolled, his mind now somewhere else, or rather, on someone else.

             Dumbledore stopped as he stood in front of the white bed containing none other than Nico di Angelo and words of the text he had just read came flooding up from his memory.

             Even if it was difficult to read, he could figure out a few parts… only a few, but even those raised questions...

              _People with strange magical powers unlike our own._

 _Powers more erratic than normal wizards until those strange students had learned to control them. The text made a note that it shouldn’t be confused with the symptoms of an Obscurus since it isn’t about the use, but control, for these strange students aren’t like regular wizards or beings,_ Beings? What does it mean by that, Dumbledore wondered, _… Always have many enemies, whether it be beast or human, but not because of a personal event._

             What did that mean? Those students always had _things_ after them because of no reason? They did nothing and for some reason being targeted? Why?

             Dumbledore remembered reading a strange text a long time ago, more specifically when he was a student at Hogwarts, that had stayed in his mind for so long since it was so perplexing. It had mentioned a special protection spell casted over all of Hogwarts, for there were instances where creatures would come to attack the students. Yet, after that sentence, it didn’t invest any more words into that thought and went into more known spells casted on the school.

             He had always wondered why anything would come to Hogwarts to attack students. Sure, there were those Death Eaters, but it didn’t say it was an organization, nor name vicious animals that had been labeled a menace to wizard society (though, with Hagrid’s background with animals, Dumbledore highly doubted that animals would be that vicious). The text justs said… creatures.

            Hogwarts obviously had these strange students before, that is why they had the spell created and that book written and stored here… but why was there such little information about it all? What made these students different from the rest of the wizards?

 _What are you?_ Dumbledore thought as he stared down at the boy, his pale skin appearing much pinker and healthier than before, _and what are you doing here at my school?_

 

             Harry, Ron and Hermione waited and waited… and waited.

             And waited.

             Well, did some homework since there were always endless amounts and then asked Hermione to check it all in between her knitting. She was always knitting for the House Elves, both socks and hats. Harry didn’t have the heart to tell her that only Dobby had been taking them, so he didn’t say anything while she checked his homework.

             So, that was more awkward silence and waiting.

             But, when the homework was all done, they still waited.

             And waited.

             And waited for Melody to go through the Gryffindor common room door.

             It has been bothering Harry all day about what Melody had said to him that morning. She was there to protect him, not because it’s a nice thing to do, but because her boss wanted someone else to die? Who? What for? Was Harry supposed to _kill_ that person?

             Harry wasn’t sure if he wanted to know that answer at first, but immediately he remembered the meetings of the Order of the Phoenix before he had come to school and over winter break. Then, without a doubt, he wanted to know.

             It was a long time, much longer than the three would have expected for Melody to appear. When she did finally walk through the portrait, they were all momentarily speechless, as if they were deciding whether or not their sleepiness was making her up or that she was really there.

             “Where could he be? No Marvus, no one Slytherin girls, where did they all go?” Melody muttered to herself as she walked through the door, one of her hands holding her head as she thought deeply, not noticing the Golden Trio sitting by the fire, “They probably are fine, I mean, they know that-”

             She suddenly stopped uttering her thoughts as well as freezing at the spot.

             Harry frowned at the abrupt creasing of movement, having a moment where her being a robot was a real possibility. Then Melody looked up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

              _Oh, she just… somehow noticed us?_

             “So, who is it that your boss wants to perish?” Hermione questioned, breaking the silence, her knitting needles now moved to the table beside her along with the rest of her homemade hats and socks. It was apparent from that action that this was now serious.

             “My boss,” Melody repeated, her face showing confusion, yet in a second she relaxed, “oh… _Oh_ … Boss, buy that sent me here… Wait, really? You guys can’t guess that?”

             Ron scowled.

             “What is with all of the guessing games? Just tell us!” he replied.

             _Yeah, this is tiring staying up late and watching her dance around the questions_ , Harry thought bitterly.

             Melody rolled her eyes.

             “It’s Voldy-shit, I mean, who else?”

             There was silence as everyone was trying to process what she just said.

             “Voldemort?” Harry said slowly, to which Ron and Hermione immediately cringed, “that’s who has to die?”

             _It was guessable, Merlin , that’s the only person she would say. That’s how she knows that he’s alive, ever since she had stood up to Umbridge when that professor had called me a liar, she knew._

_She knew because that’s why she’s here. So he dies and I have to live? Or that I have to live and thus he dies?_

_But… what?_

_Everyone has been talking about him lately, not letting me in on the conversation, even when I should have the right to know at least_ some _things. Wait… what if the only reason I am being kept alive is to kill Voldemort? I was his end once, for some unknown reason, would I be his end again?_

              _No, that can’t be true, only Dumbledore has that power, and he’s the most powerful wizard of this generation…_

_But what if that was so? How would someone know? I would I know that I wasn’t being kept alive to just kill him?_

              _Maybe that would explain why Voldemort is after me…_

             Unwanted memories flashed through Harry of the Graveyard and the nights afterward. The death of Cedric, the death of the ‘spare,’ oh, why did all of this have to happen to Harry? Why did it have to be him?

              _Why did it have to be me?_

             “Who’s your boss?” Harry pried.

             _Maybe I can finally know._

             There was a change in Melody expression, as if she had just realized something changed in Harry. However, just as he noticed it, the expression was gone, and she frowned.

             “I’m tired and just had a teacher yell and be frustrated with more for an hour, so I am going to bed,” Melody stated, continuing to walk through the room, then threw her hand back at them like a wave, “I’ll answer all your stuff tomorrow.”

             Hermione and Ron looked mildly furious and astonished.

             “How could you-” Hermione started, yet Harry put his hand out in front of her.

             Both Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, confused. He didn’t know why either, but he stopped them. It might have been the bags under his eyes, the joy of the weekend finally finding him, or that he trusted Melody’s words.

             She can answer things that the Order of the Phoenix had failed to do so and for once Harry was happy about it. While they had said no and no again, Melody didn’t. Even if it was a bit unanswered, at least it was something.

             “I am tired too,” Harry said slowly, “we should all go to bed and get ready for the weekend… and like she said, we’ll ask her tomorrow.”

 

             “We’re lucky that it’s Friday,” Pansy said, entering the empty Slytherin common room, “no one is going to be here when they could either be sleeping, messing around in random classrooms, or partying somewhere else.”

             Will was silent as he followed her, his eyes drifting across the room. He looked conflicted, fighting between wonder and downcastedness.

             Pansy scowled.

             She didn’t want to think about what Will was conflicted about, she knew what it was. How can someone be truly amazed when the only reason they are there is because someone they know is basically in a coma? Yet, he can’t do anything now because now the Hospital Wing is swarmed with Dumbledore and probably Umbridge. They need their rest, so Nico can wait until morning.

             They were currently at a stalemate, not being able to do something, yet after so much action it just made Pansy feel like she was wasting time. But she wasn’t. No one was.

             And she shouldn’t feel angry or mad about Will because… because the only reason why Nico was in this condition was her. But, she shouldn’t feel bad about it. No, there was no reason, why bother whining and thinking about the past when she is doing everything that she can.

             Pansy sighed, some frustration and anger leaving her as she moved forward, past the common room and into the boy’s dormitories. She didn’t bother to look back to make sure Will followed her as she could hear his footsteps echoing on the stone floor. Once she got inside Nico’s room, she began talking again.

             “You can sleep in Nico’s bed,” she motioned to one of the four poster beds, “As long as you have the curtains drawn around it, which they always are, his roommates won’t bother you in the morning or later. I’ll pick you up and then gather everyone else again so we can go heal Nico some more.”

             She frowned some more, her excitement of helping Nico edging away and she began to feel the tug of tiredness.

             “And don’t leave until we get you,” Pansy finished, losing some sternness in her voice.

             Will didn’t make a noise as he moved the curtains around the bed and sat down on. Pansy, now running out of lines, didn’t know what to do as she stood awkwardly, watching him as Will stared into nothing.

             Pansy noticed that he looked slightly different then a few hours ago. His skin didn’t have the glow like before and there were light bags under his eyes.

              _Maybe it is the trick of the light_ , Pansy thought.

             Will slouched over his leg and put his head in between his hands as his elbows rested on his knees and he let out a sigh.

             “How did it all end up like this?” Will muttered to the ground.

             Pansy felt a pang of sympathy.

             “I have been asking myself that this whole time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did it end up like this, it was only a kiss, it was only a kiss!
> 
> okay, I am sorry, but I had to do that.  
> Nico is not back yet, but he will be! He will be, he is a good boy, but he really did stretch out his limit with the shadow traveling (Will told ya so bro). Yeah, there is a lot of foreshadowing, I somewhat know how to do that *wink*  
> And yes, things are happening: new things, old things, cool things, streams of consciousness because, my goodness, you gotta know why these characters are doing things. because, err, yeah, it weird. Especially Harry's thoughts on Melody. In short, it is mixed and confusing. Okay, honestly, everything is mixed and confusing.  
> Right now I am feeling like Pansy, Melody and Harry: I am tired. Hope there is no mistakes, thanks again! I'll try to update every Sunday and stuff!


	51. We’ll Never Know, Will We?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment when you have school and sports take over your life and you even have to cut the chapter in half because it is too long to finish: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (me, screaming inside.)

             “So, when are we going to get Will to heal Nico again?”

             Pansy looked out at the girls as they sat in their beds, not patiently waiting for a response from any of the three since she had almost ordered someone to answer the question and her finger tapped her bedpost.

             Tracey’s hair was a total mess as she stared at Pansy, her legs still under the covers, and shrugged dramatically and yawned. Daphne looked a bit nicer, her hair still up somewhat as she merely glanced over to Millicent as if she would have an answer. Millicent either didn’t or did and just didn’t want to say it, for she didn’t react at all.

             However, after a few moments of Daphne still looking at Millicent, something must have clicked.

     “Maybe right now,” Millicent offered, her voice deep and emotionless.

     “Nico’s roommates aren’t awake and if they are they are going to hang out in there for a few hours… so Will is stuck,” Tracey countered, rubbing her eyes and relaxing back into her bed.

     “We could just barge in; they’re going to figure out that Will is there eventually, so it doesn’t matter if they see him,” Millicent replied and Tracey instantly whined and shook her head.

             “No, that… that won’t do.”

     Pansy sighed.

_ The rest of the Slytherins are going to figure it out at some point… but when? We can’t take too long, we have no idea if this is time sensitive or not. The only thing we know is that Will needs to finish healing Nico. _

...

_Maybe people knowing could be a ‘later’ problem, as well as what to with Will afterward._

“Come on, get up, we should get Will out of there before everyone else wakes up and somehow grab the twins. That way there will be no one wandering around the hallways to question us,” Pansy declared, climbing out of her bed and already beginning to change out of her pajama robes and into her school ones.

Tracey whined again, but the other girls instantly began to get ready for the day. With more complaining noises, Tracey started to change too.

In a few minutes, they were already outside and barging into the boy’s dormitories.

 

             “She wasn’t in her dorm,” Hermione said to Harry and Ron.

             The two boys sighed and turned around back toward the fireplace, not bothering to hide their disappointment as they plopped down onto the couches like a sack of potatoes.

             “Melody is just playing around with us. One moment she is saying that she’d be here, but the next she isn’t,” Ron complained as he sunk deeper into the couch.

             Harry didn’t know what to think.

             He was angry, because yeah, she wasn’t here. Melody was just going to be like the Order of the Phoenix, not going to tell him anything, even if it _ directly _ involved him, for his ‘safety.’

             But on the other hand, Harry felt betrayed. He couldn’t believe that she would lie to him like this. Maybe it was the fact that she was his age or how she had inserted herself into his group of Ron and Hermione, his drama with Umbridge, my goodness, it might as well have been his  _ whole  _ world.

             “Melody is probably already doing something, maybe we should look somewhere,” Harry offered, not knowing if he was trying to convince them or himself.

             “Where? The only place we have seen her hang out is with us,” Ron retorted harshly.

             Harry shrugged.

_ Melody only did hang out with us, but that’s because she always wanted to be around me… to protect him, after all, that was her mission... but, if she didn’t have a mission, where would she go to? _

_ Where does everyone else hang out at usually? _

             “The courtyard?” Harry replied.

             “Really? The courtyard?” Ron said back, huffing.

             Harry frowned, crossing his arms.

             “Well, since we have such a great view of the courtyard from one of these pristine windows, why don’t we take advantage of it,” Harry snapped.

             Ron mumbled under his breath, but stayed quiet, while Hermione rolled her eyes as she got up from her chair. She began to make her way over to one of the common room windows.

             “If anywhere, I’d think Melody would be at the Great Hall eating food or at the Astronomy since she and her brother had been having secret meetings there,” Hermione offered, “I mean, why bother finding a new spot when you already have-- oh. She is there.”

 

           “Pansy?” Theodore mumbled in half recognition and half sounding like it must have been a dream, “What are you doing here? Nico isn’t here right now, you should go.”

           The Slytherin ignored him as she continued over to his bed.

           “Get out Theodore, I need to get something,” Pansy ordered.

           “Err-” Theodore’s face showed very sudden surprise at her tone and he glanced worryingly at his sleeping roommates, “What? You need me to leave? But I haven’t change into-”

            “I don’t care Theodore, besides, you can just go into the bathroom,” Pansy replied, and Millicent began to walk towards him, “there you can change.”

             Theodore glanced at Millicent then Pansy. 

             “Fine, next time you don’t order me around,” the Slytherin boy said back, yet, he got up and out of his bed, grabbed new robes, only once looking back at them before going through the bathroom door.

             Pansy beelined it to Nico’s bed. The three other roommates were still snoring while Tracey and Millicent manned the door and Daphne began to look around the room curiously, more so toward Nico’s side.

             Just as Pansy got to Nico’s bed, instantly she instantly threw away the curtains, revealing a blonde boy that was already sitting up staring at her.

            “Uh, what are you-” Will couldn’t finish his sentence as he was violently ushered up from the bed by Pansy.

_ Oh, thank Merlin he has the robes on, _ Pansy thought as she gestured for him to join Millicent and Tracey at the entry of the dorm. Taking this as a cue to leave to, Daphne left her investigation and began to rear the group.

             “Do you want to heal Nico or not?” Pansy whispered and immediately Will shut his mouth and began to follow her to the other Slytherins.

             “Theodore, you can come out now!” Pansy yelled and closed the door behind her.

             “Where is Melody and Marvus?” Will whispered to her as they entered the Slytherin common room, “are they waiting out there for you all?”

             There were echos of singing as they walked through the dim lighted room. It was like all the other singing before, harmonious and creepily beautiful, yet Pansy couldn’t appreciate, not when she knew the singer. 

_ She never shuts up, does she? _ Pansy thought bitterly.

             “No, but we are going to get them in a bit,” Tracey replied, shrugging, “don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”

             Will frowned, clearly still uncomfortable as he followed them.

             The girls were already forming a sort of square of protection around him as Tracey and Pansy walked in front and Millicent and Daphne took up the rear. They walked rather quickly, enough that their robes were making sounds, almost as if the cloth was reluctant to move so quickly.

_ We’ll be there fast enough. _

            “What will happen after Nico is healed?” Will asked, “where will I go?”

            “I don’t know, but we will figure that out when it gets to that… That is, if you can return Nico back to normal fully this time,” Pansy added as she looked back at him with a stern face then moved forward once more.

_ How did it all end up like this? _

_             I have been asking myself that this whole time. _

            Pansy’s expression softened at last night’s memory and her walkslowed.

_ Why am I always doing this? Why am I making Will uncomfortable? He has the right to worry if people find him out, what would Umbridge do if she finds him? What will everyone do once they know he isn’t like us? _

_ And that passive-aggressive attack? If he is the only one to heal Nico I should be thanking him, not pointing out that he  _ still _ isn’t good enough. Not even for respect. _

            Her mind flooded with the words of the Great Gatsby, the frustration upon learning the difference between born with money and earning it coming back as if she was just reading it… and most importantly her hatred for Tom.

            Ugh, he was awful, he did nothing good,  _ nothing, what a waste of a- _

          “Wait,” Pansy said, stopping right in her tracks and she could feel the rest of the girls nearly running into each other, yet Will seemed to react just in time.

          He didn’t even get close.

          _How could I forget?_

          “What?” Tracey mumbled.

          “Nico’s sword, I hid it,” Pansy started, looking at the other girl’s immediate surprised faces when she mentioned the weapon, “we have to get it at some point, even if no one ever goes in that bathroom, before other people find it and start asking questions-oh, hopefully Moaning Myrtle will keep her whiny trap shut-”

          “Oh, there you are, Miss Parkinson, I was wondering where you had gone yesterday,” a fakely sweet voice called

           _Come on,_ Pansy thought, stopping in her tracks, trying very hard not to roll her eyes. Yet, despite her cocky annoyance, she felt her heart slightly quicken as she walked slightly out of the group toward the back to face Umbridge, who was wearing her awful pink cardigan over her robes, armed with a fake excitement as always.

          Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent stood almost closer to Pansy as they stared at the newcomer, all of their confusion gone. Daphne appeared as if she was about to jump out of her shoes while Millicent and Tracey kept a neutral face, yet, Pansy could tell Tracey was deciding whether or not to hold back something… probably a sarcastic comment...

          Will quickly stood behind them, but as Umbridge got closer his eyes widened at professor, as if recognition.

           _ How is that possible? He has never- Nico. Nico told him about her. Why would Nico tell his doctor something like this? _

          Pansy didn’t hide as her eyes darted to Will, then back to the Inquisitor. Umbridge merely glanced over him for a few seconds like an uninteresting potion ingredient before her gaze returned to Pansy.

          “So where was it that you went to after you recovered, Hmm?” Umbridge asked.

          _You really using that condescending voice on me? Like I am some five year old?_

          “I went to class,” Pansy replied, forcing her posture to relax and slouch, “I felt better and wanted to catch up on what I had missed right away.”

          Pansy didn’t bother to hide her anger or frown, basically glaring at the professor. Umbridge’s head tilted slightly with fake innocence, as if Pansy’s reaction was something she was unable to compute at the moment.

           Yet, the momentary confusion disappeared.

           “I am glad you are taking your school career more seriously now,” the Inquisitor smiled, and Tracey’s eyebrows rose in shock at the obvious jab, “I was hoping that we can continue our conversation from the night before, but this time in my office.”

            _ Her office. _

            Pansy stood still as she stared at the other witch with an unmoving expression.

          _ I know what Umbridge is going to do, use Vistrium or that horrible black quill… _

           _ But _ ,  _ I have to go, don’t I? No point on running anymore… it does nothing except prolong the inevitable. And if she doesn’t leave soon she might realize that Will isn’t in any of her classes, ugh, as if she actually knows anyone. _

            _ I have to decide quick, oh, Tracey is going to stand in front of me and respond-THERE IT IS, HER STEP FORWARD- _

            “Sure,” Pansy answered, her arm judding out to stop Tracey from going any further, and she gave Tracey a knowing look.

            _Go on without me_ , Pansy thought as she stared into the other girl’s brown eyes, _help Nico._ Her eyes darted over to Will, then back to Tracey.

Pansy couldn’t tell if her friend got the message before she turned back toward Umbridge, “Let’s go to your office.”

 

“There,” Hermione pointed.

Sure enough, Melody was sitting on a tree root, her back leaning against the trunk. She appeared to be entertaining herself with snow and some grass underneath and there were mini snowman surrounding where she sat.

Hermione stood still as they all stared at the other Gryffindor.

It was strange to see that this once bubbly, annoying girl was now someone that the Golden Trio realized they knew nothing about. Sure, she had unnatural speed and an overall strangeness they overlooked, after all, she could be like Luna.

             However, it was apparent after Nico’s disappearance that she wasn’t a regular student. Melody made it clear she was here on a mission, a mission that the whole Order of the Phoenix is currently doing… keeping Harry safe and planning Voldemort’s demise. 

_But why would anyone send her, a child, to do that?_

“What are you two doing just staring at her?” Ron asked, taking Harry out of his thoughts, “Come on we have some questions that need answering.”

Harry shook his head.

             “Yeah, you’re right,” Harry agreed as he noticed Hermione was glaring at Melody. 

             And at once they all strolled toward her.

Melody noticed them right when they had stepped out from under the walkway and into the light. Yet, after she had glanced at them, her attention went back toward the ground as she continued to mess with the melting snow.

_ It has gotten a little warmer, as if over night _ , Harry noticed,  _ hopefully that means spring is coming. _

             “Hey guys,” Melody said once the Trio was close enough to hear her and they stopped, standing a good amount away from her.

            It showed that they did want to talk, but they didn’t trust her. Of course, that was already obvious Hermione kept her slight glare on Melody and Ron with his normal scowl around her too bubbly presence.

            Yet, Harry was silent.

            Melody’s lips pointed downward at their lack of response and her attention went back to the white snow as she aggressively compounded more of it together into tight balls of snow.

_ Wait, why is she touching it with her bare hands? _ Harry wondered, finally noticing that fact. However, Hermione didn’t waste any time. 

             “How did that Slytherin transfer Apparate within the Hogwarts grounds?”

             Melody’s head went up and she stared at the other girl with wide eyes. There was a slight happiness, probably because Hermione was actually talking to her, but as the question began to process her face turned more into mild perplexity.

             “Uhhh…”

             “It obviously wasn’t actually Apparition, so what was it?” Hermione pried, “what is the spell? How does he know it?”

             Harry watched as Melody continued to look slightly puzzled as she opened her mouth, closed it, only to do that same thing again.

             “Uh, you know what, I actually don’t know how he does that,” Melody answered, pointing at Hermione, “as for how he learned it, he didn’t, he’s just... born with it?”

_   What? What could she be possibly talking about? _

             “Born with it?” Hermione repeated, looking away in annoyance, “No one can be born with a certain spell.”

             “Well, you kinda can, I guess-” Melody started.

             “If you don’t tell us the truth, we won’t let you back in,” Harry finally spoke up, silencing Melody.

             Melody finally looked at him and there was hurt in her eyes. Harry felt guilt spike through him, but he pushed it away. 

_  I don’t care, not anymore. We need to  _ know.

             “If you don’t tell us, we won’t tell you when we go to places or where they are. We’ll leave, purposely, so that you won’t know, so you won’t be able to see if I am ‘safe’ or not,” Harry finished.

             Melody groaned as she smashed some of the snow by her with her hands, to which some splattered onto Ron, Hermione, and Harry’s robes. Then she closed her eyes took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm down. 

“Look, I know you guys don’t trust me right now, and you want answers, I get that,” Melody said, opening her eyes as she looked at the three other Gryffindors as she continued to mess with the melting snow on the ground, smashing it in between her hands and letting the water fall to the ground, “but I am not a liar. I don’t _lie_.”

             Harry’s confidence and anger faded instantly.

_ What? _ Harry seemed to ask himself to explain his rapid change of his emotions. Harry’s eyes darted to see Ron or Hermione, yet, they seemed just as determined and furious as before.

             “You guys can ask questions and I will answer them, anything, whatever, as long as you ask specifically. Think of me like a genie or something,” Melody shrugged.

             Melody’s chill abruptly disappeared as she glanced up to Harry and leaned forward, her posture straightening as she did so. Harry wanted to almost jump back; her brown eyes rivaled the intenseness he had seen when he found her in the Forbidden Forest.

             The most seriousness he could ever found she had.

             “But, I want you to know that you can trust me. Whatever you ask, I will provide the bit I can; you have my word.”

             All the trust he had put into Melody before the Forbidden Forest flooded back into Harry.

             Harry felt himself nodding in acknowledgement, not knowing if it was because he understood what she had said or if it was because he thought that was what Melody wanted.

             “Okay,” Melody said, leaning back onto the tree and all of her seriousness melted away, “so what is it you all wanted to know yesterday.”

             Once again, Hermione didn’t waste time.

             “The strange Apparition, what was it?”

             “I already told you, don’t get it, not a spell, whatever,” Melody answered, meeting Hermione’s glare with an indifferent face, “next one.”

             Hermione appeared upset, let out a sound of frustration, and turned away, muttering how that isn’t possible. For some reason, Harry didn’t care about that answer, nor was he perplexed. Instead of trying to understand it, it went through his head without any thought on the matter, for he already had a question that arose in his mind.

             “The person who told you to come here, who was it?” Harry asked, “Who wants Voldemort dead?”

             Ron winced at the name, same with Hermione, yet Melody didn’t react to the name at all. It was only after she had processed the question did her glare fade as she looked at Harry.

             He could see it in her eyes and mannerisms of stillness: she was guarded, almost calculating another way to get out of this, yet getting blocked as she would come back to her statement of not being a liar. Harry could tell Melody was regretting the decision to answer their questions.

“His name… is Hades.”

_Why does that sound familiar?_ Harry wondered.

“Hades?” Hermione parroted, already back into the small group, “As in Hades, the Greek God of the Underworld?”

_              Oh yeah, those five seconds of history,  _ Harry reminisced the times in regular school. He hated it there, not only was Dudley in his grade and spread rumours about him and made his life hell.

             But there were a few teachers that saw through all those lies, one of those being the history teacher, who constantly rambled about every subject imaginable. The myths and Greek Gods were one of those subjects out of the other thousands he talked about.

Melody slowly nodded at Hermione…

_ Why is she looking at Hermione so closely like that? What does she expect her to do? _ Harry thought.

             Harry felt that voice inside almost screaming that something important was happening, something that he should know.

“That sounds like a cliche mob boss,” Hermione continued, her explaining mode activated, “have a big influential name to impose different ideas onto enemies, the people you want to intimidate… Not a unoriginal idea.”

The trance Melody was in because of Hermione disappeared at Hermione’s explanation; Melody’s face becoming blank with mild excitement as she blinked.

             Harry’s gut feeling disappeared too.

             “I guess that is one way to make a reputation, yeah,” Melody replied.

_ What? That’s it? That can’t be it! _

             Harry thought as he looked over to Hermione, who was still nodding in her use of the information, yet once he glanced to Ron he could tell the other boy was thinking the same thing.

“What does that mean?” Ron inquired.

             “What does what mean?” Melody said back.

             “You are hiding something, you say that it is one way to make a reputation, but that isn’t the whole story, isn’t it?”

             “Well, I mean...” Melody started, yet stopped Melody’s attention suddenly darted to something, or someone, behind them.

             “What?” Ron pushed once more.

“Uh, I mean… I...,” Melody got up from the ground, her eyes still glued on the other figure.

“I what?” Ron asked.

Melody didn’t look at him and it was clear that all of her attention was gone from them and to whatever she was looking at.

_This is all we are going to get this time, isn’t it?_ Harry thought, vexed. 

“I must take my leave,” Melody suddenly said after a few moments and without an answer, she started walking away.

             Hermione and Ron watched her leave in frustration and Harry did somewhat too. There were still so many questions left unanswered, but… at least they are getting somewhere... and  _ could _ get somewhere. 

He couldn’t help as the memory of last summer rose in his mind, the Order of the Phoenix, how apparently it was their plan to leave Harry in the dark. Even if that was terrible, _the worst part of it was the nightmares, living in the graveyard… Even if I had escaped it, I was still stuck, all my dreams was that graveyard, what if I can never get out of it? How could I live, how could I- No, I won’t think about that._

_I don’t need to think about this._

             “Who is Hades?” Ron asked.

             “What?” Hermione said as she looked at Ron. Harry fell out of his thoughts and he let out a sigh of relief.

             “Hades… I don’t think your theory about it is what Melody was looking for…” Ron explained hesitantly, “or, well, the truth I guess, so who is he? Why can’t he be real?”

             Hermione sighed.

             “Hades is the Greek God of the Underworld, a  _ god _ , not like a creature or anything like that,” Hermione waved her hand, as if throwing away the idea and she rolled her eyes, “it is all just Mythology, little stories to make sense of the world then it seemed like there was none.”

             Harry frowned.

_ As if there was sense in the world... _

             As Harry’s mind moved from their conversation, he glanced to see where Melody had gone and immediately found her always close to the  hallways. 

             It was a group of Slytherins, all waiting for her underneath the structures, along with Marvus, who seemed extremely stressed out.

Wait, that’s _Pansy’s_ group of Slytherins, minus Pansy and....

_  Who is that blonde kid? _

 

             “You can go on and drink,” Umbridge gestured to the teacup near Pansy.

             The Slytherin’s glare turned toward the porcelain and she remembered the last time she had taken a sip. Pansy’s uninterested scowl remained constant as she glanced back up to Umbridge.

             “I am not thirsty, but thanks for the offer,” Pansy replied.

             The kittens on the plates behind the Inquisitor meowed and the Slytherin found it hard not to get annoyed by the noise. Once it was a nice calming noise, for who could not like cats, but Pansy was trying to think of something, anything  _ but _ what she was sitting there for.

_     Maybe this is the time when someone catches Melody and Tracey and everyone… or maybe this is when Nico is fully healed. Will finishing his job as he said it would… _

             Only she won’t be there with them to see that happen, or anything happen. Pansy will be here, listening to this old hag.

             Umbridge’s smile faltered for a second, almost like a glitch, for the next moment she was once again smiling.

             “Well, then I expect some answers from you,” Umbridge said as she placed down her own teacup down with a clink and her beady eyes once again locked onto Pansy’s, “what happened so that you could find Mr. di Angelo… and where were you two before you came back to Hogwarts?”

             Pansy didn’t blink as she stared back at the professor.

_ What did I say before- oh, yeah. _

             “I hit my head pretty hard... sadly, I don’t remember.”

             “Are you sure you don’t remember?” Umbridge responded, her voice going high pitched as if she was talking to a toddler, “If you don’t relinquish all information pertaining to Nico di Angelo, that would now be a crime against the Ministry of Magic… Now, you don’t want to be a criminal, don’t you?”

_ A criminal? What did Nico do? _

             Pansy’s face remained stoic.

             “No, I don’t want to be a criminal,” Pansy replied nonchalantly, “so I have nothing to worry about since I don’t  _ remember. _ ”

             Umbridge didn’t react as she leaned back into her chair. Pansy could tell Umbridge was changing tactics as the professor's face became cold and emotionless despite the smile on her face.

             “Then I have one last question before you can go back to your studying… Your mother, Mrs. Parkinson, she works in the Ministry of Magic, does she not?”

_ Really? _

             Pansy leaned forward in the chair, a slight smirk in her eyes.

_ Who does she think she is? Making such threats like that, what is she, corrupted? I guess so. _

_              Better to play dumb, just how she treats us.  _

             “Yes, why does my mother have to do with this?” Pansy asked, feigning fake naiveness even looking a little concerned.

_ Come on, buy it, bitch. _

             “Nothing,” Umbridge shook her head, “I just want to make sure,” Umbridge commented, her eyes going back to a few pieces of parchment on her desk and Pansy took that as a cue to leave.

             Just as Pansy had her hand on the doorknob, Umbridge spoke again.

             “Now, are you sure that you can’t recall anything before you leave?”

             Pansy sighed and she looked back her shoulder.

             Umbridge had her dark, cold, beady eyes on her, obviously telling Pansy that this wasn’t over and she was onto her. All of her fake friendliness was gone, instead it just showed her dead interior that had been covered up by the bright pink and lace surrounding her and for a second Pansy’s heart raced.

             Instead of her black eyes, Pansy saw red ones, and the surroundings became dark and clouded.

             However, just as that happened, it was all over, and Pansy found herself panicking at the sight of the old toad professor.

             “I am sure,” Pansy answered, and she swung the door open and walked through. 

 

             “Really? No one is in there?” Melody asked, her eyes glancing toward the hallway closest to the entrance of the Hospital Wing.

             The empty hallways and sunlight that filtered through the tall windows created a dream-like atmosphere around the school. It was strange, because for once the weather was nice outside, unlike the past weeks filled with snow, wind, and some rain.

             No one was walking around the castle, which was most likely because everyone was sleeping in after a night of relaxing and partying. Even if there were such rules from Umbridge to try to stop that, the students will always find a way around them. And thank the gods, because if there wasn’t, then Marvus’s banter of ‘you should thank the gods that I saw you all walking with Will, or else blah blah blah’ would have gotten everyone’s immediate attention.

             “Yep, no one is there,” Tracey replied, as she got close enough, “but probably not for long, come on, don’t waste time by waiting out here.”

             Everyone started to walk, however, they stopped after a few steps.

             Marvus hasn’t moved.

             “You three should stay outside to watch if someone comes in, like you had planned before,” he said, glancing at the Slytherin girls.

             Tracey’s lips turned downward and she glared momentarily at Marvus. The demigod’s posture straightened and he crossed his arms. Daphne and Millicent didn’t appear too pleased either.

             “Really?” Tracey answered, clearly annoyed.

             “Yeah-” Marvus stopped mid-sentence as he stared at Melody.

             His twin tilted her head at him and for a few seconds they stared at one another.

             “Yeah, only Pansy should go in, but that’s because Pansy already knows. So, yes, I don’t want you all in there with Will,” Marvus replied and waved his hand, “but, since you guys care a lot you can wait outside and then see Nico when he wakes up, not earlier or anything. That’s final. I don’t wanna be mean, but… this needs to be contained.”

             Marvus looked to his sister, who nodded back at him, and then he started to walk again.

             Will quickly followed him and after the Slytherins looked at each other once more, they began to walk as well.

 

             “Pansy!”

_ I don’t have time to answer them _ , Pansy thought as she continued to nearly run toward the Hospital Wing, her robes moving around her legs nearly causing her to trip several times.

             “Pansy, PANSY!”

             The Slytherin stopped in her tracks after the third call and she looked behind her to see where the yelling voice had come from, staring daggers at the person with a very obvious angry scowl.

             It was Theodore Nott, ugh, probably wanting to ask dumb questions about the morning or scowl at her more for  _ bossing _ him around, and next to him… Cassius Warrington.

             Her frown faded at the latter’s face.

_ What does he want? _

             There was obvious questions on Cassius’s face and Pansy remembered the morning.

_ What could Theodore know? Did he notice Will and waited for us to collect him? Could he hear through the bathroom that someone was there? _

             There was a part of Pansy that wanted to wait to tell the two boys what was going on, but another to keep on going- Nico needed her- and that part won.

_              I don’t have time for this, _ the Slytherin thought as she saw the two boys walking toward her.

             “Whatever it is, it can wait!” Pansy called back to them and sprinted ahead.

 

_              What? _

             There was some pressure on Nico’s head and chest, but it was strange. Though there was pressure, it was warm, and that feeling spread from that to all over his body. It felt so  _ relaxing  _ and energizing.

_ I feel so alive... I need to get up and do something! _

             Nico opened his eyes and for a second everything was too bright and his eyes began to tear up. The demigod’s his arms instantly shielded his eyes… 

_ What is happening? Why do my arms suddenly feel so heavy? Oh, that feeling, it’s gone, why is it gone? _

             The son of Hades’s eyes fluttered, and soon enough what was in front of him came into focus, or rather, who was in front of him.

             “Will?” Nico asked in awe.

_ This must be a dream, why would he be here? _

             The son of Apollo smiled at him and Nico felt the warm pressure again, yet, it wasn’t the same as before… Was he doing that?

             “Hey Snow White,” Will replied as he moved backward and Nico felt butterflies in his stomach. 

_ He’s so real… no, this can’t be a dream, but why- _

             Nico’s smile disappeared.

_   Oh shit. _

             The memories of what happened last crashed into Nico, his old life back in Italy, leaving Hogwarts, Voldemort and his snake, Pansy, and finally collapsing after seeing they had made it back to Hogwarts.

             And then Will’s warnings about shadowtravelling arose in his mind.

             The son of Apollo’s face changed into slight confusion and concern at Nico’s now horrified face.

             “Nico? Are you alright?” Will asked.

             The son of Hades felt his face heat up and for a few moments he considered sliding out from the bed to run out and away from the other boy. Only for a few moments he considered this idea, yet those few moments it felt like a great idea.

_ What do I say? What is appropriate?  _ Nico thought as he started to panic.

             “I’m fine, it would just be really nice if you didn’t call me a dumb princess name the moment I wake up.”

_ Oh, gods, why did that have to come out of my mouth? _ Nico thought inwardly, trying hard not to cringe or squeal in frustration.

             Will’s eyebrows went up in astonishment, yet he grinned as he leaned backward.

             “I get to call you whatever I want because I told you not to shadowtravel, and what did you do? You-”

             “Really?” Nico replied, his lips pointed downward.

_ Okay, now Will is asking for it. _

             “Did you just wake me up to say ‘I told you so!’?”

             Will started laughing, “Not exactly, but I definitely have the right to do so-”

             “The right to do so, oh, that’s some BS, I’ll let you know that I only did it to save someone,” Nico pointed his finger at Will, daring him to say that it was something bad to do.

             Yet, Nico should have expected the son of Apollo to still be able to reply.

             Will rolled his eyes.

             “Wow, being the hero again, you are really going to use that excuse? How does that not surprise me?” Will leaned again closer to Nico, looking away from him, “Well, next time I want you to take someone with you to do all these things so that I don’t have to worry about you all the time.”

             Nico was about to interrupt him again, yet Will’s last sentence struck him and he froze.

_ So that I don’t have to worry about you all the time. _

             “Oh, what are you doing here already?!”

_ Wait- what? Why does Daphne sound surprised? Who is she talking to? Oh, where _ even _ is everyone? _

             The son of Hades’s head turned toward the voice, which was close to very large wooden doors.

             “I could tell you all later, why are we all out here instead of inside, I can hear Nico talking right now!”

_ That’s Pansy’s voice. _

             Nico sat up, rather fast, to which immediately he felt the repercussions. His back and chest instantly ached and he winced in pain. Thankfully, Will was there instantly to help him, supporting his shoulders and back to help him stay upright.

             “Don’t move so fast, Death Boy,” Will ordered, “it is going to be a little while til you will fully recover.”

             Nico groaned in frustration as he continued moved, trying to get comfortable, holding onto Will, “Still, with the nicknames? I have a name, Sunshine.”

             The son of Hades smirked at Will’s slightly stunned face.

             “Wait, you guys can’t just walk in, what about-” Marvus started.

             “Don’t tell me Nico is still sick or whatever,” a voice interrupted them, “I can hear them from all the way out here!”

_ Tracey? They are all here? _

             Instantly he saw the group of girls rushing through the large wooden doors, Marvus and Melody trailing behind them, yet the twins of Ares’s effort to stop the girls quickly faded. Pansy power-walked ahead of everyone, her eyes trained on Nico, and once she noticed he was up, her stern frown faded.

             Instead, she smiled, genuinely.

             “You’re fine,” Nico said softly as she got close.

             “Of course I am fine,” Pansy replied, “the real question was were  _ you _ going to be fine.”

             Pansy laughed and soon the other Slytherin girls crowded him. 

             “You had us worried there,” Tracey added.

             She smiled, yet something was off. Tracey seemed crestfallen, as well as the other girls.

_ It is all because they were worried about me… I did this. _

             The son of Hades’s mood fell. 

             “I am sorry,” Nico suddenly said, “everything, this whole thing, it’s my fault, I-”

             “Stop,” Pansy and Will said in unison.

             The tow glanced at each other in surprise before they turned back toward Nico.

             “Don’t worry about it, I don’t blame you for any of this,” Pansy said, and she grabbed and squeezed the demigod’s hand.

             The son of Hades smiled at her.

             “Guys, we gotta go!” Marvus suddenly said, limping down between the rows of white beds.

             “What?” everyone asked at once.

             “Everyone now, Madame Pomfrey is coming!”

 

             Harry and Ron were walking away from the library, half because they wanted to get out of there because they weren’t going to focus on their homework and the other half because Harry was tired of hearing Hermione mutter about what Melody had said earlier that day. The Gryffindor didn’t know why, but he was getting irritated as she went on and on about it…

_ We could always ask more questions about it later,  _ Harry thought as he glanced out in front of him.

             Just as he looked ahead, there were a few heads turning away from his gaze. It was obvious that they were staring at him…

_    Probably because they believe the Daily Prophet over the actual student _ , Harry thought bitterly. 

             “So what do you think?” Ron asked.

             Harry’s head swiveled to his friend with slightly wide eyes.

             “What?”

             Ron frowned, “You didn’t hear a word I just said, did you?”

             “Er.. I… No. No, I didn’t.” Harry admitted.

             Ron sighed.

             “It’s okay, we can talk about it later when we have to stay up doing Professors McGonagall's paper,” Ron’s hands raked across his face in agony, “why does it seem like we don’t have a life anymore?”

             “As Hermione puts it, they are only preparing us for the O.W.L.S.”

             “Preparing us for the O.W.L.S. by nearly killing us so that when we finally do take those stupid tests we are already brain dead- I don’t think so.”

             Harry began to laugh and Ron cracked a smile before he joined soon. As the moment passed, Harry noticed he and Ron had received even more stares, this time some were openly aggressive. People were glaring at them

             Harry stopped laughing and his smile disappear.

             Ron looked at him curiously, then he found the perpetrators, who were still staring daggers at them. Ron’s attention turned back toward his friend.

             “Hey… How are you, Harry?” Ron asked awkwardly.

             Harry looked away from Ron, feeling something tighten around his throat.

             “... I’m fine… What about you, are you ready for the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff next week?”

             “IT’S NEXT WEEK?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, stuff that is unresolved and still doesn't have the push of a regular ending because this chapter was going to be too long!!!  
> Sorry for cutting off the reunion of Will and Nico, but they are going to have more time together, don't worry! Time to talk and somewhat be sad because that's life sometimes!  
> And Pansy cursed in her thoughts, yes, yes she did. You would at that moment too. And of course Hermione doesn't believe Melody, I mean, who would (and she is knowledgeable to convince Harry and Ron too that it is all rubbish)!!! But.. hehe, Hermione will see. She will see at some point in some time... ;)  
> And what is with that spacing constantly changing? Because that is hard and I am tired, so, sorry, but oh well!
> 
> This chapter is kind of a lot of mixed feelings, that is just how some of these character are cough Harry cough because you know, stuff cough trauma cough. Yes. This is a nice chapter for building bridges to other chapters and some development that will be looked into further :)  
> Hope you all like this after 2 weeks! I will try to update every week, but since school and lacrosse is taking all my time, expect it to be another 2 weeks! Comment and stuff, thanks!


	52. Where There’s a Will There’s a Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I AM NOT DEAD!" I scream as I burst from papers, lacrosse, an unfinished paper that is due Tuesday, and life in general.
> 
> Aw yes, I am not dead, nor while I ever will be. Once I am here, I am for the long haul.  
> My internet is crap and yes, not having the best time, but here is a chapter, after so long! And the next one is probably gonna be in 2 weeks too. Yeah, this is my life... for now.
> 
> Edit: And credit to 'Just some looser,' for the title! They had thought of this saying! Sorry I couldn't give credit yesterday, I couldn't get onto this website.

             Madame Pomfrey walked through the Hospital Wing after having breakfast, her steps slow as she relaxed.

             There were no patients, other than Mr. di Angelo, and luckily that Slytherin had been somewhat healing on his own… Okay, no, she knew that there was someone, or some group, that had been a vital part- no, what was she kidding?- It would have been impossible without them for the boy to recover.

             That is why she could rest easy. Not only so that it would encourage the group to heal the other boy, but to let them have time to do so. After being in the profession for so long, she knew that patients don’t heal overnight.

             It was hard in the beginning to let some mysterious _stranger_ mess with her patient, but Madame Pomfrey knew that the second she laid eyes on him that she wasn’t going to get anywhere with Mr. di Angelo.

             The only aspect of the situation that kept her at the Hospital Wing at all (other than the fact that it was her job) was to be a barrier for Umbridge. It wasn’t hard to realize that all of the students with strange markings, like handwriting, on their hands were coming _from_ that witch’s office. However, whenever Pomfrey brought up where the students could have gotten the scars and handwriting-looking scratches everyone was silent, their heads sometimes bowed away from her. It might have been from shame, mistrust, or anger. However, that didn't matter, because it was frustrating. Madame Pomfrey wanted to help, she wanted to yell at Fudge for deciding that was a great idea to interfere with schools.

              _Come on, who knows best, huh? Him? As if! And it is all because he is so stupid, so small-_

             Madame Pomfrey felt her heart burst as her eyes caught onto a dark form sitting up in one of her beds. The creature staring off into the other side of the Hospital Wing and for a moment her hands was curling around her wand.

             I should get it while it’s not looking at me-

              _Oh._

_It’s the Slytherin patient… he’s awake!_

             “Mr. di Angelo, how long have you been conscious?” Madame Pomfrey sternly asked as she began to power walk to his bed.

              _What is he looking at?_

             The Slytherins head suddenly whipped around to see her, his eyes slightly wide. Yet, just as he did so, he stopped suddenly, wincing. His eyes closed in anguish as his hand lifted to soothe his neck, to which the new movement appeared to cause more pain.

              _Pain flare upon movement_ , Madame Pomfrey noted to herself as she got closer.

             “Not long,” Nico responded, trying to move his arm and neck around carefully and slowly.

             She finally reached him.

             “Stop moving,” Madame Pomfrey ordered.

             The healer moved to his side, not noticing the random noise coming from the other exit as she began to inspect the Slytherin (the first step was always to check what shape the person was in; temperature, clamminess, that is how it always is). Right as she touched Mr. di Angelo’s neck she felt a strange warm magic encompassing him…

             And was once again reminded that she had no idea about the condition this boy had, how to fix it, or how to deal with it.

             Madame Pomfrey reluctantly pulled her hand away as her eyes continued to gauge his condition unconsciously, again, to no avail of information. Instead of reacting bitterly, she tried to calm her nerves.

              _The person who has been healing him so far is doing a better job than I am and that’s fine. They know what they are doing, might be specialized, unlike my generalized knowledge..._

             Madame Pomfrey frowned.

              _I need to let them do their work then._

             “You are still resting, understand?” Madame Pomfrey said as she leaned back away from Mr. di Angelo, who looked at her, perplexed at her comment.

             “What?”

            The healer tried her best not to be annoyed. This is exactly why her job wasn’t teaching; she knows how to do thinks, not explain them. So, she kept the explanation short and sweet.

             “Umbridge is on her warpath to figuring out what you did while you were gone. Once she knows you are awake you must be ready for her… if you aren’t, however, that’s another story,” Madame Pomfrey’s voice lowered, “you have to be careful with your next move.”

             The Slytherin stared at her and there was a flash of understanding his eyes.

              _You better have a story and if you don’t you better go and make one up._

             The patient nodded slowly.

              _Later this won’t have to happen, right? Right? Dumbledore should, no, he has this all under control… Yes, this will be the one and only time I have to do this._

             “Good. I am going get more materials,” Madame Pomfrey said and without another word or thought she left the Hospital Wing.

 

             “How did you not die of nerves before a Quidditch game? I want to know because this time I am sure I might just puke,” Ron said, looking off without excitement for the future game, “it might even be worse than the times I was puking up slugs.”

             Together the Golden Trio were outside, trying to enjoy the warmer weather. Many of the other students must have decided it was a good idea too since there were so many outside as the snow continued to melt, so Ron, Harry, and Hermione moved closer to the thawing lake. Harry leaned on a tree as his other two friends stood to the left and right of him, not wanting to sit on the wet ground either. Still, there was one thing that troubled the tranquility, even if she wasn’t there in person: Melody.

             It wasn’t just Ron that was keeping Harry from fully feeling that peaceful day, Hermione was muttering angrily next to him. Every so often she was glaring at the lake or some innocent plant, not at all paying attention to the boys’ conversation.

             That and the figure Harry had seen lean over Nico… It was stuck in his mind like glue. _But, it was probably nothing, just some weird hallucination..._

             “I got nervous, but,” Harry struggled to find something to say, “I don’t know, just calm yourself by breathing. That stuff works, right?”

             Harry had to admit, he wasn’t the most helpful in this kind of situation.

             Ron sighed at his friend’s terrible advice and looked at Hermione.

             “What about you? How do you get through the day without melting into a pile of nerves?”

             Hermione must have not heard him since she continued to angrily look at something else, yet she abruptly turned toward him.

             “I don’t know, Ron, you just don’t,” she immediately replied, shrugging as she continued to ponder something else.

             Ron looked away from her, frowning at Harry.

              _She’s still caught up on the whole Melody thing, isn’t she?_ His face seemed to say.

             Harry nodded and his lips turned downward as well.

             It was surprising to see Ron get over the initial shock, but Ron was always annoyed in the beginning… just afterward he got used to it and moved on… maybe he felt a little better that his suspicions were confirmed. After all, Ron wasn’t glaring at Melody or talking about how annoying she was vigorously anymore. All of that had died down, almost completely within a few hours, yet Hermione on the other hand...

             “Hey, Hermione, you alright?” Ron asked.

             Her head whipped over to him again.

             “Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?” Hermione quickly answered.

             “Well, I don’t know,” Ron shrugged, “you seem to be, err, very upset about, well, this whole thing.”

             Hermione scowled.

             “I am allowed to be upset, Ron,” Hermione responded.

             Ron quieted and looked away from her. Hermione’s anger instantly faded and her face softened..

             Harry felt a twinge of annoyance, yet he calmed himself.

              _There is no need to get upset_ , he told himself, _like she said, she is allowed to be angry. After all, this is very stressful..._

             “Sorry,” Hermione looked away from them, toward the ground, “I am sorry, guys. I just… this whole Melody situation is bothering me.”

             “Of course it is bothering you, the fact that she comes out of nowhere right after You-Know-Who comes back from the grave and says that she is on a mission to protect Harry? Almost a little too good,” Ron leaned back, holding his head a little high, “I knew there was something off about her from the start.”

             Hermione shook her head.

             “It is… But, from how she is, I don’t think she could be a Death Eater… Even if I want to be cautious, I don’t think we need to be,” Hermione admitted, scratching her head in thought and slight confusion.

             Harry felt something within him agree with her.

             He didn’t want to cut off Melody altogether, no matter how coincidental her story is… He didn’t know why, but he trusted her. Well, maybe trust isn’t the right word…

             Harry remembered the way she looked at him, her serious face, it reminded him of the Order of the Phoenix. The group had sworn to protect Harry and it showed when they had walked with him to the train station.

             Yet, when he looked at Melody, instead of seeing a fearsome look of older wizards, willing to use their skill to help him since they had been through this all before, he only saw a young witch his age; someone that understood him.

             Melody was going to tell him, Ron, and Hermione what they wanted to know, even if they didn’t know what they were doing to do with it; the Order of the Phoenix wasn’t.

             “Are you bothered that she hid what she was here for?” Harry asked, filling up the silence.

             Hermione glanced at them, but she quickly looked back down at the ground.

             “No, it isn’t that she hid her ‘mission’ from us… I would have hidden information if I was in her shoes.” Hermione stared at Ron and Hermione, her eyes going into space as she thought. “And it isn’t the vague and incomplete answers from her either. If I had to keep my mission on the down low, I would do that too, it’s…”

             Her face fell and Harry found himself staring at her, anxious to hear more.

             _It’s… what? What is it?_ He thought and he could feel Ron leaning in closer, asking the same thing.

             Hermione looked at them.

             “What if Melody only became friends with us to get close to you, Harry?”

             Ron and Harry quieted.

             No, he didn’t think of this, but it made sense… He remembered the first year he had met her; she was friendless and it did seem like it would stay that way, yet after that encounter with the mountain troll. After that, he remembers how they were inseparable, he had always been thankful that had happened so that he could have his best friends.

              _Maybe she did like having a girl that was a friend, I mean, she would talk about… girl things with Melody._

             “Well, then she is truly missing out,” Ron replied.

              _We can’t get rid of allies now_ , Harry thought, _we can’t lose Melody, even if we still don’t truly know how she fits in all of this…_

              _After all, she is the only one who tells the truth right now._

             “And if you really want to know, you could always ask,” Harry added, softly.

             Hermione nodded and she looked back out at the lake again. She looked like she was disconnected from them for a moment.

             “I could.”

 

             “What was that about?” Will asked, standing up from his hiding place, making his way over to the son of Hades, who was still in one of the white beds, “Is that her way of giving you the opportunity to escape and face Umbridge’s warpath later?”

             The poor son of Apollo didn’t make it fast enough to the exit and at the last moment settled to going under behind another white bed across from Nico; that is where the demigod was staring at before. It was a wonder why Madame Pomfrey hadn’t found him.

             “Yeah, I think so,” Nico simply said as he tried to slide out of bed. Instantly he winced at the pain that bloomed in his legs.

             It was like a burn that flared throughout the rest his body and the demigod let out a noise of discomfort as he gritted his teeth. Every time he moved it was like another flare, feeling like bee stings.

             Will rushed forward to Nico, holding the son of Hades still. Nico heard footsteps come in and as his eyes began to focus on his surroundings instead of the pain he noticed that instead of just Will next to him, Melody, Marvus, Tracey, Daphne, Millicent, and Pansy were now surrounding him too.

             “What is wrong with him?” Millicent inquired, leaning closer as she stared at Nico.

             She leaned over him, like a parent, and looked at the son of Apollo. Nico, as usual, couldn’t quite tell what Millicent was thinking, but her concern made him feel warm.

             Her question caught Will by surprise.

             “Oh, uh,” the son of Apollo frowned as he moved Nico’s arm, to which the son of Hades winced, “sorry, Neeks, but…”

             Will squinted a bit as he looked at Nico.

             “The way he is reacting, it reminds me of when someone is sore…” Will immediately started to rummage through his robes, trying to get at the pockets of his outfit underneath.

             Daphne frowned and her eyes darted to Millicent, questioningly.

             Finally, Will pulled out what he wanted, it was a small container that easily fitted in his hand, whatever was inside it looked like food and… oh.

             Ambrosia.

             “You’re lucky that I am prepared at all times; here, eat this piece, it will probably speed up the recovery of… whatever it is you have right now.”

             “What is that?” Tracey asked.

             Nico didn’t answer as he took the ambrosia and ate it in one bite. Will frowned as Nico began to realize his mistake; the portion was a bit bigger than he expected as he chewed it down.

             “Just some food that is sometimes poisonous,” Melody shrugged.

             The Slytherin girls’ reactions were immediate. All of the girls went forward to stop Nico from chewing while Melody, Marvus, and Will tried to stop them. Amongst it all, the son of Hades tried to eat it as fast as possible.

             “Melody, are you serious?-” Will started and the Slytherins’ efforts stopped once Nico gulped down the ambrosia.

             There was only horror on the girls’ faces as Nico begun to feel the effect instantly; his pain from moving vanished and energy filled him; he felt ready to do anything. Pansy and Tracey noticed this when Nico’s posture straightened and they looked questioningly at him.

             “You’re not dead,” Tracy observed.

             “It basically is somewhat poison!” Melody defended herself, causing more confusion, sighing.

             “Only if you have too much,” Will retorted, yet he relaxed, looking down as he begun to scratch his head as he thought, “okay, well, it’s poisonous to them since they’re not… whatever, be careful with your wording. And it’s ambrosia.”

             Tracey nodded at the new information, but there were still a few less trusting glances.

             “We should probably go then,” Marvus said, disrupting the silence, “we need the extra time to think of some story that that frog dragon might buy. You heard Pomfrey. Umbridge is suspicious. We need a good cover story to put her in a spot where she can’t touch us. Or more importantly, you two.”

             Marvus pointed at Nico and Pansy.

             Millicent and Tracey nodded to his assessment.

             Daphne frowned at Nico, “Er, what do you think? Can… Can you walk right now? You just got out of… whatever it was you were in, I don’t know if you should be moving around.”

             Daphne looked away from the demigod, frowning, scratching the side of one of her arms absentmindedly. Nico was about to answer, but the way she looked, it confused him… _Why was she looking so guilty?_

             Actually, now that he thought about it, all of them appeared less tired and like there was something else on their mind…

             Maybe it was how he left. Now she knew his mission of Voldemort, did they all know about his past? _How could they, though? A person from the past, even they think that is impossible!_ Maybe, maybe she is getting upset over what she said, maybe Pansy told her- _oh but they shouldn’t! They didn’t know! No one knew…_ I didn’t tell them…

             I shouldn’t have to tell them how to be a decent person, a small voice inside Nico said.

              _Well, maybe they’re guilty…_

             Everyone was staring at the son of Hades, waiting for an answer.

             “I think I can,” he finally said.

 

             Harry noticed that Melody was still gone, even when Ron and Hermione had walked back inside. Hermione was still quiet and Ron had said that he was going to read on different Quidditch manuals to survive the next game.

             There wasn’t much talking as the group settled back.

              _Maybe he’d see Melody and Marvus during lunch?_ Harry though hopefully, _And maybe then Hermione won’t be in such a bad mood._

             Suddenly, Umbridge began to walk up to the podium and Harry felt his heart sink.

              _What was she going to go on about now?_

             Spoiler Alert: Umbridge found out Nico had disappeared once more and she wanted him found… However, the only part that the rest of the school got out of it was that there was still a tight curfew now (Cue the groans of annoyed students).

 

             Before they started, Will, instead of offering his help, pretty much demanded that he’d help/drag Nico over to their next destination. Meanwhile, Daphne and Millicent were positioned in back of the group, and Tracey and Pansy in the front, with Melody and Marvus in the middle. Yet… as time had gone on, the Slytherin girls had migrated closer and closer to Nico. The son of Hades noticed their concerning looks and the way they looked at Melody, Marvus, and Will. It seemed like they wanted to talk to Nico alone. Although he wanted to do the same.

             When they made it outside of the castle and close to the Forbidden forest to stay there Will and Nico settled. It was mostly to hide Will and Nico while the rest of the group left for lunch; didn’t want any of the professors to worry about them. Sadly, Tracey thought the break should be longer too, enough that the professors wouldn’t suspect them in Nico’s escape from the Hospital Wing.

             Marvus and Melody instantly agreed, with some conflicted feelings, while the Slytherin girls were clearly upset. With frowns and sighs, they agreed too, and together, with Pansy trailing behind the group, they left for the Great Hall. Nico and Will stayed by the trees, sitting by the trunks, and for a while, they didn’t talk; there was too much on the boy’s minds.

              _Couldn’t afford any more mistakes_ , Nico thought solemnly, _can’t afford to do much else unless we want to give up more secrets, lie to cover what we’re really doing, over what I had already done… and then why I was gone…_

              _This is going to be a lot to fix_ ... _maybe it was nice to be asleep and not have to deal with this..._

             “What are you thinking about?” Will suddenly asked.

             Nico blinked at the interruption.

             “How you faceplanted when Pomfrey came in,” Nico instinctively said to Will.

             The son of Apollo rolled his eyes.

             “No, you weren’t.”

             “What do you know? You can’t read minds,” Nico replied.

             The son of Apollo glanced at Nico, still suspicion on his face, but he didn’t push.

             “Well, _why_ I faceplanted was because I was trying to figure out what to do: leave you on the bed or carry you away,” Will answered.

             Nico looked at the other boy with confusion.

             “Carry me away?” the son of Hades repeated.

             “Well, _yeah_ ,” Will answered, like it was obvious, “we didn’t see who it was. After all those stories of Umbridge you told me there was no way I’d want you to face her wrath. Such a crazy woman.”

             The of Apollo shivered.

             “Yeah… she is…” Nico agreed.

              _I have missed this… This is probably what has made me miss Camp Half-Blood the most. Going into the Infirmary, annoying Will. Now, that was nice._

             Nico looked off for a moment, then smiled.

             “So why did you have ambrosia in your pocket? There are no demigods at New Leaves,” Nico suddenly asked.

             “You never know.”

             “But you do know, there are no older demigods there or else they would be dead, chewed up and killed by a monster,” Nico responded bluntly.

             Will raised his eyebrows at the other boy. There was no shock, just ‘are you really going to do this right now.’

             “Wow, what a nice imagination you’ve got there… and well, I just used it on you, a demigod, because you needed it,” Will answered truthfully, “and you are lucky that I did have it or else you wouldn’t have been able to walk here and would have face Umbridge’s fiery wrath.”

             Nico didn’t know what to say, he was quiet… So, he just rolled his eyes.

             “You just want to pull the ‘I was right card’,” he mumbled.

             “Well,” Will shrugged a little, “I get to since I am right.”

             Nico groaned loudly and dramatically in protest and Will instantly started to laugh. Soon enough, after trying to glare at the other demigod, Nico joined in.

 

             When Melody and Marvus showed up in the middle of D.A. everyone first thought that Umbridge had finally found out their location because the first reaction to hearing the door open was a few misplaced spells aimed in their direction. But, as noted, thankfully the spells missed.

             “Oh my gods, are you trying to kill us?” Melody and Marvus exclaimed. Though while Melody was without a hint of concern as she smiled widely at everyone, almost proud that they could have just killed her, Marvus looked a little worried they would try to hurt them so fast.

             “Oh my gods, guys, I don’t need another heart attack.” Marvus muttered.

             “Melody?” Fred and George said in unison.

             “Hello,” she replied, strolling down the entrance toward the group, “sorry to come so late and worry you all.”

             The group of students didn’t move too much; there was some suspicion in their eyes. Only the people who were friends with Melody relaxed… and well, the Golden Trio didn’t; however, it wasn’t for the same reasons as the rest of the students were uptight about.

             Melody and Marvus had skipped dinner. Everyone had noticed of course, who wouldn’t when their obnoxious selves weren’t there to make conversation (unlike lunch, where Melody had placed herself with the Weasley twins). Despite that, it meant something very different to the Golden Trio, from what they had learned earlier that day.

             It had something to do with that strange blonde boy Melody had left them to go see… and well, him and Pansy’s Slytherins that normally hung out with Nico… Harry had a feeling during dinner that the transfer student wouldn’t be staying in his sleepy state much longer; if he wasn’t already awake.

_Whatever it may be, we’ll probably figure out later tonight._

             Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye that Hermione was trying to stifle anger and nerves.

             “No, we didn’t rat you all out, just had some errands. Thanks for all the faith,” Marvus mentioned offhandedly, yet, he was staring right at Zacharias at the end of his statement.

             It was very clear that he only meant that Hufflepuff.

             There were slight mutters, yet, everyone seemed to be at ease once again. Luna nodded to the rest of them, smiling, while muttering to herself and others something that Harry couldn’t hear. However, he guessed it was along the lines that errands were definitely something that needed to be done, for the sake of knowledge and some other Ravenclaw things.

             “Okay, this has been a great reunion, nice to have you two back after two days, but we only have so long for a D.A.’s meeting,” Harry announced.

             There were a few stares casted at the Ares twins as the demigods walked to join the group. Ron’s twin brothers obviously still wanted to talk to Melody as they walked toward her, while Marvus instantly made his way closer to Neville.

              _All is well_ , Harry thought, even though he quickly remembered Hermione’s concerns about Melody.

             _Okay.. Well, that can all be discussed afterward._

             “Alright, back to what we were practicing,” Harry began again, “you know the drill by now.”

 

             Together, the two demigods were walking toward Hogwarts because it seemed like a good time to. After all when the Slytherins had left, Tracey and Pansy told them to walk back to the castle and they’d be waiting there when it was dark enough. The whole day had been used, mostly of Will and Nico coming up with an excuse on to why he was gone… as well as leaving the Hospital Wing.

             All the excuses had come down to Nico feeling homesick and practicing a spell wrong, getting him injured in the first place, and leaving because he didn’t know he had to stay in the Hospital Wing…

             Okay, who are we kidding? They didn’t bother with that, instead, they tried to forget about what was happening that day and talked about the silly things that had happened.. Well, okay, mostly Will telling Nico more of the dramas in New Leaves.

             After all, Nico didn’t want to think of how to fix everything, that part he had been dreading…

             He really didn’t want to think of it, not when it felt like he needed to catch up with the girls and then Will at the same time. Trying to figure out how he was going to divide his time made him only feel more tired and stressed.

             “Hasn’t this been a great first visit to Hogwarts?” Nico sarcastically asked Will, getting out of his thoughts.

             The son of Apollo turned toward the other boy, with a small smile on his face.

             “Not ideal, but still nice.”

 

             “I think we need to end now,” Harry said, to which everyone immediately groaned in annoyance.

             He felt some pride in himself that they didn’t want to leave, yet, they did have to go back before curfew… Umbridge's warning was clear enough and they weren’t going to get caught by something as small as that. So, once again, the Heads of the Houses were  tasked with making sure everyone had come back before 9 pm.

             As everyone began to make their way back Harry noticed Hermione’s eyes glued to Melody, who was looking like she was going out the door with the Weasley twins, laughing and chatting away.

              _Why isn’t Hermione saying something?_

             “Hey, Melody!” Harry called out.

             Instantly the girl’s head whipped around, to which the two twins immediately frowned, upset that her attention was no longer on them. Melody only turned back towards the boys, waving her hand as a goodbye, saying that she’d talk to them later, before she left them. Shrugging, the two Gryffindors left and Melody strolled up to Harry and stopped in front of him.

             “Er…” Harry looked to his left, “Hermione has something to ask you.”

             Melody looked expectantly at Hermione, all of her attention on the other girl. Hermione, momentarily stunned, stood still.

             “Well, err,” Hermione turned her head as she suddenly got timid, her face turning red.

             _Come on, just ask_ … Harry thought as he watched the two, Ron now moving to standing beside him. Both of the boys watched intently, both waiting for their friend to continue and leave this whole mess behind.

             Hermione’s eyes darted toward the two with worry (or was it something else?) in her eyes. Both of them nodded at her.

             She sighed.

             “Melody, were you just friends with us because of your mission?” Hermione said under her breath.

              Melody’s mouth stayed in a line as she began to look at all of the three, her head tilting to the right; she looked like a slightly confused dog.

              “That’s… that’s why you were so upset?” Melody asked.

              “No,” Hermione instantly retorted, her eyebrows furrowing, “not at all. There were plenty of other reasons-”

              Hermione suddenly stopped, her eyes darting to Harry, then Melody, and her posture relaxed.

              “But, yes. I, err, well,… It has been bothering me to know that maybe the whole school year might have been a lie.”

              Hermione tapped her foot as she looked down at the marble.

              Melody just stared at the other girl with the same perplexed face, yet there was empathy.

              “Well… I guess, uh, the friendship wasn’t really a lie,” Melody replied, her eyes drifting away as she thought, “like, I didn’t have to become friends with mainly you, Hermione, in the beginning, but I did. I chose to.”

              Once again there was silence; Hermione still on the edge.

              “So, do you want to somewhat go where we left off with the whole friendship thing?” Melody asked.

              “I still have questions, but…”

              Harry could see Hermione debate over it in her head and he could see the gears in her mind getting stuck.

               _Hermione is not going to get over Melody’s previous answers, is she? The one of Hades, the unclear answer of who told her to do her mission, and Nico? How he could be born with the ability to Apparate…_

               _That was going to put a wedge between them, much like Luna’s ‘Loony’ talk… I can understand, it just doesn’t make sense, but at least it is something, right? At least it is-_

_Wait, House Elves can Apparate. Did they have to learn it though?_

              “Yes.”

              Hermione’s answer stopped Harry’s thoughts.

              _I am going to have to ask Hermione later._

              The witch uncrossed her arms as she stared at Melody.

              “I don’t always understand your answers, but you are giving some... That is more than I can ask for as a bystander of your mission,” Hermione finished.

              Melody grinned.

              “Thank the gods, because honestly, I only really have you guys for friends and it is hella awkward trying to not talk to you all. Plus, I get it why you’d be a little cautious of me, like a random ass person comes into your life and tells you crazy stuff? I doubt anyone would believe that even if what they were saying was true…”

 

             “Tracey should have been out by now,” Pansy said, tapping her hip impatiently, “I am going to go in to see what’s going on.”

             She nodded to Nico, glanced momentarily over Will.

             It was an… interesting day, to say the least, and Pansy was all the more happy to have Nico back. The strange boy that was healing him wasn’t at all who she thought he would be, in fact, he seemed rather normal… and rather close to Nico. Even if she didn’t see them all day except for the morning and about 30 minutes ago when she and Tracey found them, the two boys’ closeness was already so clear.

             It made sense, Will was from America and so was Nico… but she had a feeling that there was a lot more than the same place that was connecting them…

             The whole day had sucked. There was a long, hard, and annoying announcement after lunch that Nico had disappeared and the curfews were once again back on so they could find the boy _again_ (and, thus, to receive Nico, Pansy and Tracey had to sneak out every few minutes).  And well, without him the Slytherin group sulked. They had gotten back Nico, but… now they had to share him.

             Even if sharing was caring, the other girls didn’t care much for the Jones twins and Will was alright. Either way, they couldn’t have private conversations to go over what had happened.

             As Pansy looked at Nico, she believed it was worth it though.

             The Slytherin walked out from their hiding place behind the statue of a forgettable wizard (no matter how many times the Slytherin had walked past it, she still didn’t care enough to see the engraving, all she knew was that the wizard was definitely ugly) to figure out what was happening with Tracey.

             Pansy strolled confidently to the door.

             “Password,” she said and instantly it opened, revealing a scene before her.

             There was a girl walking after Tracey (who was keeping her cool). The other girl had long dark red, almost brown, hair,  that went down past her shoulders and green eyes. Her robes were neat, her hair pinned up so that it looked both daring and elegant, with golden earrings in her ears and a necklace sparkling on her neck.

             “I don’t do that stuff!” she said after Tracey as the latter began to make her way toward Pansy, “Why do you all always bring that up? I have never _ever_ done anything like that! I don’t need magic to change my voice, you-”

             The girl stopped yelling at Tracey as her eyes found Pansy.

             There was only a flash of shock on her face before she sneered.

            “You! What did you do? Why did you tell Madame Pomfrey that I did a spell-”

             Pansy dramatically rolled her eyes and sighed loudly, “I didn’t do anything.”

              _She’s so annoying, why is she always doing such stupid stuff like this? Aria, I swear, what a sad character._

             The hatred grew in the other girl’s eyes.

             “Then why was Madame Pomfrey coming to me about a spell that went wrong, huh? I thought this stupid feud would be over since last year, but _I guess not_ since you are dragging me into something _else_ now!”

             “What is going on in here?”

             Instantly the room was silent once they heard that voice. Pansy froze as she recognized the owner and soon enough her suspicion was confirmed once Cassius Warrington walked in.

             His tie was off as well as his shoes and his brown eyes had slight circles under them. Cassius only looked tired once he recognized the two girls.

             “Aria Ostinato, Pansy Parkinson, what are you two going on about _now_?”

             Pansy scowled.

             “You should ask _her_ , she’s the one that was harassing Tracey,” Pansy glared at Aria.

             The other girl scoffed, yet calmly looked back at Cassius.

             “Tracey told Madame Pomfrey a fictitious story that I had used a spell to enlarge my lungs,” Aria’s eyes darted at Tracey as she crossed her arms, “it took several minutes for Madame to take me seriously when I said I didn’t.”

             Once again, the Aria looked back to the upperclassman, waiting for his decision.

              _Why is she so smug? She is just waiting for him to agree with her, isn’t she?_ Pansy thought bitterly.

             “We did it because we needed Madame Pomfrey out of the Hospital Wing,” Tracey replied, “we got a special healer for Nico and we didn’t want Umbridge to find out... you know how she is at the moment...”

             Tracey put her finger in a circular motion around her head, clearly saying Umbridge was coo coo. Yet, Pansy’s eyes widened as she just realized how much Tracey said.

              _Should we really tell him that much, what if… No, Tracey knows what she is doing._

             “Ostinato, you can go; I want to talk to them alone.”

             Aria only looked at the group once, with a small smile,  before heading back toward the girl’s dormitories. Tracey and Pansy silently watched her until she had disappeared from view and once the door closed Cassius began to talk once more.

             “If you need someone in a plan, you have to tell them first, Tracey.”

             Tracey shrugged and looked away from him like an upset child.

             “Yeah, okay, I’ll do that next time,” she replied.

             Pansy waited for her turn of scowling… Was probably to be that she was the source of Tracey’s antagonizing Aria… It hasn’t been the first time, but it wasn’t her this time!

              _Oh, here it comes, he’s finally looking at me, just wait for it-_

             “And did it work?”

              _What?_

             “Did what work?” Pansy questioned.

             Tracey smirked as she once again glanced at Cassius, with a knowing look in her eyes.

             “The healer you brought in, did they heal Nico?” Cassius asked, with genuine curiosity and concern in his eyes.

             “Y-Yeah,” Pansy’s attention darted to Tracey in confusion, but landed back at the upperclassman, “he is back. We aren’t telling everyone because Umbridge will be-”

             “Umbridge will be pissed. Yeah, she already is,” Cassius finished for her, “a few hours ago she had issued out a notice to all the Heads of the House, which in turn told the Head Boys and Head Girls, to tell her where Nico di Angelo is if we’ve seen him… but, since none of us has seen him, I guess she’ll be in the dark until tomorrow.”

             He shrugged nonchalantly.

              _He isn’t going to tell, is he?_

             “Okay, goodnight, you two, I’ve still got a paper to finish.”

             And with that, Cassius walked away.

 

             “Melody,” Harry said as he laid on the couch, looking lazily at her.

             The Gryffindor looked up from her homework at him, still laying on her stomach with her parchment in front of her, her fingers still curled around the quill. Snores sounded next to Harry from Ron.

             Melody was staying up late to do homework… the past few days Melody said she didn’t have much time do it all, so she was probably going to do it all until the parties had migrated to their room. Ron, Hermione, and Harry joined her, mostly because Ron and Harry hadn’t done their homework either and Hermione wanted to spend more time knitting. Together, they decided to brave the night… after all, it was all due tomorrow.

             Hermione immediately asked if healing Nico was her errand, since they had all learned that lunch he was gone once more, and Melody instantly replied with pride that, yes. Yes, it was.

             Hermione then asked if the blonde boy was a helper. Melody said, that yes, yes, he was. Then when Harry tried to ask why Madame Pomfrey couldn’t heal Nico and how did Will get here, Melody said that it was classified information that she would be willing to tell them tomorrow when she has permission from the blonde; _“It’s not my secret to tell!! I can’t endanger him, now can I?!”_

             It was well past midnight when they continued, Hermione fell asleep first on her yarn, then retired to her dorm, and Ron was now sleeping on his homework. However, Harry had managed to stay up with Melody.

             “What?” she asked, looking up from her parchment.

             Harry felt it was strange to ask Melody questions, as much as it made him happy since the Order of the Phoenix didn’t answer any and she did, there was something bad about it.

              _Why would this girl, one that is in his class and his age, be on the level of the Order of the Phoenix with a mission and secrets to keep from everyone else?_

             He remembered her ax and her fondness for it…

             That wasn’t something a normal witch her age would have. What did this mean, though? Did she have to grow up fast? And why?

             Despite those thoughts, it didn’t stop Harry; he wanted to know. Well, he needed to know… that figure, lounging over Nico… that had to be something.

              _No, it was probably nothing._

             “How do you feel about your whole... mission, thing?” Harry asked instead.

             Melody perked up at the question and instantly she began to ponder it. After a few moments, she shrugged.

             “I don’t mind it really, just something to do here, I guess. Nice taking down bad people while you’re here… well, other than that, it wasn’t a total choice, but even if it was, I would have taken it. Just… maybe I would have done things a little differently. I mean, it would have been nice to be in my house, Hufflepuff, even the hat told me that I should go there...”

             Melody stared out into space as she finished her last sentence, her face mixed with wishing and contentment. After a moment, she went on writing, yet there was still another question on the tip of Harry’s tongue.

             “Then why-” instantly Melody’s head went up again as he continued, “why…”

              _Why is it hard to ask?_ Harry thought as he tilted his head at his own confusion.

             “Why did you bother to stand up to Umbridge that first day? Or break into her office and snap the quill? I thought that was pretty bold… And Hufflepuffs aren’t really known for that.”

             Harry felt unease as he remembered that day; that was when he realized his safe haven, Hogwarts, wasn’t going to be much like his safe haven anymore.

             Melody frowned and looked at him like it was a dumb question.

             “Umbridge is a bully, I don’t like bullies.”

             Her voice was hard and serious, the corner of her lips pulled downward. She sounded suddenly tired, too.

             Harry didn’t expect her response, yet it calmed him. It was so simple, sounding as if anyone should find it easy to categorize Umbridge like that. Harry found that people often used strong language toward her, always on the spectrum of hate, but this… this was different. It was sounded as if it was a statement of facts.

              _Well, of course it was; there was no way Umbridge_ wasn’t _a bully._

             Melody abruptly sighed and started grabbing all of her pieces of parchments.

             “We should probably go to bed,” she said as she continued to gather her things, “I have some questions for you tomorrow, but they can wait.”

             Harry nodded, though lazily.

             “Okay.”

 

             The two demigods stood closer to the walls, waiting silently, near the closest windows. The white moonlight lit up both of their faces as they made expressions at one another in an effort to still communicate what they wanted to say.

             Their gesturing stopped once the Slytherin common room opened, Will’s hands going to his sides and Nico inching closer to see who it was.

             It was Pansy and Tracey.

             “Come on guys,” Pansy gestured, “get in!”

 

             When Melody walked into her room she was surprised to see a person sitting on her bed, neatly, with hands over their lap. The demigod’s instincts kicked in as she saw the moon outline of the person, but just before she did anything, she realized who it was and instantly relaxed.

             Melody’s eyes squinted at Hermione as Melody’s roommates continued to sleep soundly.

             “They sleep like rocks,” Hermione noted.

             Melody looked around them, their loud snoring easily louder than a train.

             “Yeah, they do,” Melody agreed, and didn’t say anything more, only putting down the parchments in her hands on a pile on the side of the wall.

             Hermione was there for a reason, whatever it was, she was going to reveal it. Therefore, Melody waited patiently and calmly.

             “I didn’t tell the full truth today,” Hermione finally started, getting up from the bed, her gaze locked onto Melody’s, “when I said that it was the possibility of our friendship being fake that bothered me so much…”

             Melody stared calmly at the other girl, standing still, calculating.

             “It wasn’t that I _didn’t_ worry about that, I did,” Hermione admitted, “it is hard to know that everything in the past months might have been a lie. And I am glad that you are answering questions, you might not get why we are so prying, or as you stated earlier, you know exactly why.”

             Hermione stopped walking closer to Melody.

             “You might have heard that we get into trouble because we stick our noses into places that we don’t belong, that we continue to look for trouble until we find it, but that isn’t always true… Sometimes, trouble finds and follows _us_.”

             There was a flicker in Hermione’s eyes, a slight change in her pitch.

             “That is what happened last year… And it’s changed Harry, it’s changed us,” Hermione looking down on the ground, “I don’t want him to change again… I don’t want anything else to happen to him.”

             Hermione looked back up to Melody, her eyes were unnaturally shiny with water.

             “The only reason that I am telling you this is that I need to know that you won’t hurt Harry, no matter what.”

             Hermione held out her hand.

             Melody’s eyes widened.

             “You want me to do an Unbreakable Vow with you?” the daughter of Ares asked, trying to conceal the horrified look on her face yet failing terrible.

             “No, as you said, you are not a liar, so I want you to shake on it,” Hermione once again gestured her hand outward, “like a Muggle. Tell me, with the honor that you have, that you won’t ever hurt Harry.”

             Melody stared at the other girl’s hand and there was only a moment’s hesitation before she grabbed it.

             “I won’t ever hurt Harry, not if I can help it.”

 

             “You can go to bed, Tracey and Pansy you’ve done so much already… I can handle the rest from here,” Nico said, beckoning the two girls toward the girls dormitories. However, his movements were slow and his voice without energy.

             Tracey stared at him, but nodded. Pansy frowned.

             “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” Tracey said.

             Pansy still looked at the other girl, then Nico, not making a move to leave just yet.

             “Alright… try to be safe,” Pansy and then she glanced at Will, “we can’t bring another healer, so, you better be.”

             Nico smiled at the playful jab.

             “I will be.”

             Pansy’s expression softened and she followed Tracey reluctantly into their shared dorm.

             Right as she closed the door Nico’s smile faltered. Slowly, he went over and plopped onto the couch. All of those stressors of explanations and the next day brought him down, enough that his shoulders felt strained and he couldn’t keep the smile anymore.

             Will watched and then sat down next to Nico.

             “What are you thinking about?” Will asked softly.

             Nico turned around on the couch, frowning at Will. Despite the warm and energy the ambrosia brought, the son of Hades now felt weighed down.

             “I am thinking about how in Hades I am going to fix everything,” Nico groggily replied.

             “Fix everything?”

             Nico looked over at Will with a sad frown on his face.

             “Yeah, because I didn’t think about anything when I left. I didn’t think that I would be back when I left Hogwarts, so I did no preparations… but, here I am, not going to leave any time soon, so now I have to figure out a bunch of explanations for everything that I did.”

        _That guard that caught me at Azkaban..._

_Voldemort and the Death Eaters, now they all know who I am, as well as Pansy. Gods, they even know her name, how will she go home this summer?_

_Everyone now knows that I am not who I said I was; Hogwarts has freaked out and turned upside down and Umbridge, the worst witch Nico has ever known, is surely not going to leave him alone until she knows everything._

_Until she knows his, as well as the Ares twins’s, mission._

             The son of Hades groaned and covered his face.

             “Isn’t it ironic? I just always have to run away, don’t I?” Nico said, “Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, and now Hogwarts.”

              _Why can’t I do anything right the first time?_

             “Well, you always come back,” Will offered.

             Nico glanced at the other boy. The son of Apollo was relaxing on his own couch, looking at all of the snake-like decorations. The son of Hades followed the other’s gaze, his own eyes starting to trace the bones within the decorations.

             “You always come back, even when it is difficult,” Will continued, “Which is to say, very brave and courageous of you.”

             Nico’s eyes left the bones and snakes and found Will, looking back at him. There was such genuineness in the blue eyes, Nico didn’t know what to do next.

             “Yeah, I guess so…”

             “And even if you don’t believe that it isn’t, no one cares. I am sure everyone is happy to see you again… I know I was when you did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, you can even suggest something that can happen next chapter, since there is a tiny window of what to do for a next few chapters!  
> And hopefully in a little while, more action will happen and stuff. Hopefully... I am tired.


	53. Welp, Back in School and I Have to Say I Hate It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me, with that honor that you have, that you won’t ever hurt Garry.”  
> Melody’s serious face switched to sudden puzzlement, backing away from Hermione. Melody raised her eyebrows at the other girl.  
> “Garry?” Melody repeated.  
> All seriousness disappeared.  
> “You know who I am talking about,” Hermione replied, not at all moving.  
> “No? I don’t?”  
> In confusion, the daughter of Ares looks away from Hermione. Lights turn on and suddenly, time feels very weird, like events are ripping from the seams, and you don’t know what is going on. Melody, in confusion, looks right at the viewer, aka, YOU, THE READER. Though her eyes are just asking questions, you feel your heart race.  
> No one has ever done this before.  
> “Who the fuck is Garry?” Melody asks.
> 
> I had to delve in that for a moment, because, yes. I just had to.  
> And you know what guys? Even though I wrote that it was supposed to be Sunday today, I lied. It’s fucking Monday :0 I tried to keep a timetable thing, but oh well, I am gonna go back and change it.

_ I am sure everyone is happy to see you again… I know I was when you did. _

             Nico didn’t know what to do with Will’s comment as he stared at the other boy. His face was surely reddening and Nico quickly looked away. His frown disappeared, but now his feelings felt mixed between being guilty and upset to a blushing and happy mess.

_ He is… right. He is. I need to stop being so hard on myself, I just need more sleep… _

_              Funny, since I had slept for… _

             “How long was I out?” Nico suddenly asked.

             Will’s face became pained, “I don’t know… Your friends only got me here yesterday… Melody and Marvus said that you had left earlier...”

_ I don’t want to think about this anymore, I just want to relax, to sleep, and have time stop for a few hours. Too much is happening, I need time to not try to embarrass myself. _

             “I want to sleep some more,” the son of Hades said.

             Nico snuggled into the couch and Will rolled his eyes. However, the son of Apollo also smirked, so Nico felt somewhat like he accomplished.

             “Where did you sleep last night?” the son of Hades asked.

             “Your bed, I think?” Will answered, shrugging. 

_   My bed? MY bEd? _

_              … _

_              Will was… Will was in my bed? _

             Nico couldn’t ponder any further as his eyes were starting to droop.

             “You know what? Just sleep there again, I’ll be sleeping on this couch,” Nico said, getting up, trying not to think so he wouldn’t have time to regret what he was doing.

             “What are you getting up for?” Will asked, watching the other demigod nearly fall, yet regain his balance as he started to lumber away. Hesitantly, the son of Apollo got up as well.

             “To make sure you can walk all the way over to my bed, come on,” Nico groaned, motioning toward the boy’s dormitories, “I know you need some sleep since you wake up right when the sun comes up.”

             Will smiled again.

             “You know me so well.”

 

_ I am sure everyone is happy to see you again… I know I was when you did. _

             The son of Hades had a bit of trouble trying to sleep as he rewinded what happened before laying on the Slytherin common room couch. Most importantly that Will had said because that is what made the rest of conversation so embarrassing for Nico. What could he say to that? How could he not end up like a blushing mess if he didn’t try to talk about it?

             That is why when Nico did tuck Will in bed, though he wanted to be civil, ended up saying to not leave until someone came to get him in a monotone voice and then pulled the curtain over the four poster bed without a peep from Will then left. 

             Thus, Nico awake, as he played over what he should have done, what he could have done… maybe if he said something different things would be different… oh, gods, why did he have to like Will so much?

_ Why do I always have to suffer like this? _ Nico thought.

             Just thinking about it made Nico cringe as he rolled onto his side and tried to get comfortable. However, becoming a blushing mess over Will was much better than getting stuck on what he would have to do today… There was a lot he had to fix; a lot to clear up, not only to Hogwarts, but to his friends, to everyone…

             Probably thinking about that was what kept Nico from fully sleeping; even if his mind was slowed, and he didn’t move because he was too physically tired, it was still awake, thinking and thinking...

    Only when there  was a loud bang did Nico fully wake up.

             It sounded almost right next to him and in an instant the son of Hades was upright, looking around the common room, trying to grab a sword only to find there was only his wand. It was few seconds of being disoriented as Nico remembered where he was, what happened, and then, and only then, did he notice the small Slytherin girl standing in front of him, a pile of books on the floor. Her mouth was open and her blue eyes were wide.

             One of the first years. The one that was awkwardly in the line with him this year during the sorting. He recognized her short blonde hair, yet what her name was escaped him.

             “You’re awake,” she gasped.

             Nico was just as alarmed as her as he stared back at the small girl.

             “I-I am.”

_ Why did I just say that? OF COURSE I AM AWAKE! Now, what in Hades am I supposed to do now? _

             His eyes darted to notice that there were more Slytherins surrounding them as well. In fact, there were several groups, waiting and conversing with each other, so much that there was only a boy who had noticed the girl’s reaction: Theodore Knott.

             Theodore seemed annoyed as he turned around, sighing as if the first year always does this. 

             “Who are you talking to-”

             Of course, the wizard stopped once he saw Nico’s face.

             “You’re alive,” Theodore said, this time much louder.

             All at once it seemed as if the conversations had stopped as their eyes found the son of Hades, astonished… and relieved?

             Nico continued to look at everyone, his movements stilled as he tried to figure out what to do. Thank the gods, he didn't have to think much. In the mist of the crowds, he found that there were paths being made as people jostled forward. Those people were Pansy, Daphne, Millicent, and Tracey. The demigod couldn’t help as he beamed at the girls.

             “Nico, did you sleep here?” Pansy questioned, her voice strained with both parental disappointment and worry, “After you finally recovered, you slept out here on the shitty common room couch?”

             Most of the Slytherins’ eyes were on him now. 

             “Yes?” Nico answered.

             Pansy sighed and covered her face. Tracey smirked while Daphne was baffled and Millicent… Millicent was as emotionless as normal, only a small smile fought to the surface. 

_ Maybe not much has changed after all. _

_ Wait, why is Tracey looking away? _

             Nico noticed Tracey looking back behind her. Sure enough, where her gaze was, the crowd had begun to part again, revealing an older Slytherin boy with brown hair, brown eyes with dark bags under them.

_ He’s the new leader, isn’t he? _ Nico wondered.

             Yet, he didn’t have to wonder for long. The confidence that came off the Slytherins in waves said he was the leader, along with the fact that everyone looked to him waiting for a verdict. Even Draco looked up to the upperclassman.

             This was the new ‘king’ of Slytherin.

             Well, not king, but chosen leader and finally it was a good one.

             “Hello Nico, I am Cassius Warrington…  it is nice to see that you are well, but there are a few things that need to be addressed,” the Slytherin said, “like the fact that you are on Umbridge’s Most Wanted list.”

 

             “Do you think I should start to work out more? Maybe if I have more muscle I’ll be a better Keeper… oh, if we get beat by Hufflepuff you know our reputation would be ruined forever,” Ron whined.

             Harry and Ron had quickly changed into there robes that morning, mostly to avoid Seamus, and was now in the common room. Together they were waiting for Hermione and getting ready for another week to start up again. However, unlike the last week, this one was going to be a lot more relaxing… hopefully. The only problem was that Mondays started off with the worst class, History of Magic, ugh, Harry was already tired and it was just so  _ boring _ -

             “Hey, guys!”

             Harry was startled by the loud voice and Ron immediately yelped.

             There was loud giggling before Melody came into view as she bounced in front of them. Harry immediately composed himself, yet for Ron it was a bit more difficult as he continued to have a nervous tick.

             “Melody, you can’t do that,” Ron barked at her, yet the usual venom in his voice wasn’t there, “not this morning when I am freaking out about the match next week.”

             The girl’s smile disappeared as she stared at Ron, confused.

             “What? Next week?” she repeated.

             It looked as if a gear had disappeared from her head and thus her machine of a mind was getting jammed.

             “That’s what Harry said,” Ron explained.

             Melody’s mind suddenly began to work again, her wide smiling coming back as she walked toward the two.

             “Oh! Harry, you are so evil!” Melody exclaimed, playfully punched Harry (for some reason it hurt and he nearly fell over from the force. Of course, Melody didn’t notice), then turned around and patted Ron’s arm, “the game is in two weeks! Couldn’t have that game on Valentine’s Day, now could we?”

_ Oh… yeah. _

             Harry felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the thought of spending the day with Cho… It was so nice, he’d get to see her outside of classes,  _ outside of Hogwarts _ … And, thankfully, away from her scary friends.

             Especia lly Marietta, she wasn’t any fun.

             Ron punched Harry’s arm, leaving the latter disoriented once again.

_ What is with them, do I look like a punching bag? _

             “How could you do that to me!” Ron said, betrayed, “I was having a panic attack yesterday because of you!”

             Before Harry could respond, Melody was already smirking and nudged Ron.

             “Hey, I couldn’t but overhear what you said earlier,” her mischievous smirk disappeared and sincerity replaced it, “You know Ron, if you want to get into shape, I can help you.”

 

_ You should probably talk to Dumbledore after you grab some food at the Great Hall. He'll be able to help you against Umbridge. _

             The son of Hades thought about Cassius’s advice on dealing with the Inquisitor’s newfound rage, rules, and surveillance as he walked. Right after he had told Nico to do so… the son of Hades left.

             What else could he do? Nico knew what it is like in that house; once that person is a leader,  _ they are the leader _ . And it wasn’t like he could talk to Pansy, Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent about what he wanted, to explain everything… oh, how bad he wanted to explain why he had left, why he had hurt so much...

             But, sadly, it wasn’t the time. Nico left a hint that Will was in his bed (“there are a few books I left on the bed, could you bring them to me when I am done?”) and after a few agreeing nods and looks from his friends, stares from the other Slytherins, and silence, Nico went.

             The demigod grabbed food, surprised to see that no one had populated the Great Hall yet. Sady, he got his hopes up.

             “You’re back.”

             Nico nearly jumped at the voice and quickly turned around to see… the Hufflepuff. The older girl who he had confronted when she and another was harassing that young Gryffindor…  _ oh. When was it? The day I left? It was a Friday, but how long has it been since? _

             The son of Hades pushed that thought away, trying not to tense up upon the memories.

             The girl didn’t look like she did the last time he saw her; her eyes had circles underneath and she seemed… upset.

             That made Nico not want to deal with her even more.

_ Where was the other Hufflepuff boy? _

             “I’m glad you’re back,” she said simply.

             Nico stared at her, his mouth opened, then closed, confused.

             “Thanks?” he finally replied. 

             The Hufflepuff girl didn’t respond as she nodded then walked past him.

             Nico didn’t know what to do with the weird encounter, but he only came in contact with more people as the castle started to wake up. Students all around him were whispering as the demigod walked past them, their stares obvious since they didn’t even try to hide their curiosity. The son of Hades took a long time to walk as he tried to avoid the paths he knew would become crowded. 

             It was only a few minutes of rush before the halls were emptying, probably since the Great Hall was in full fling with breakfast. By this time the son of Hades already finished the food that he had brought with him.

             Almost too wrapped up by his thoughts of what he was going to tell the teachers why he was gone, Nico almost missed Marvus. The sound of his peg leg melted in with the rest of the white noise in Nico’s mind. Instead of noticing the Ares boy was walking toward him, Nico only saw Marvus when he was almost next to him.

             “Hey, why aren’t you going to breakfast?” Marvus suddenly questioned.

             The son of Hades kept on moving toward the Headmaster’s office, “I already ate.”

             As Nico continued on his way until he realized that he didn’t hear Marvus’s fake leg hit the floor anymore.

             “Nico, are you okay?” Marvus pried.

             The son of Hades stopped walking and he turned to look back at the Hufflepuff. Marvus looked genuinely curious, his brown eyes watching Nico’s reaction and movement. It was like the son of Ares was… expecting something.

             Well, Nico wasn’t feeling the best. That was expected since he was walking toward  _ ultimate doom _ . Okay, not ultimate doom, but it wasn’t going to be a fun experience… Not much to guess there.

_      So what does Marvus want? _

             “About as good as you would expect,” Nico frowned, glaring at the other boy.

             There was a flash of mild disappointment across Marvus’s face before it became slightly somber.

             “Oh, Will didn’t make you feel better?”

             “What?” Nico instantly replied, confused.

_ Why was he asking this? _

             Nico’s face began to turn red and he tried, not very successfully, to appear calm.

             “Well, when you talk to Will, you always seem happier,” Marvus shrugged, “that’s why I told all your friends to not hang out with you. Other than keeping them out of trouble, it was supposed to make you less stressed since you won’t have to explain anything to them just yet. You know, to have some time for yourself to sort everything out.”

_   Huh? _

             Nico was surprised at the son of Ares’s... thoughtfulness. For Marvus to have noticed Nico’s changes in moods and try to make him feel better was quite a bit.

_ He’s a Hufflepuff for a reason _ , a voice in Nico said.

_ He’s also keeping an eye on you to make sure you won’t leave again _ , said another.

             While Nico’s thoughts tried to process just what Marvus’s statements meant, there was comfortable silence. Marvus didn’t bother to say anything as he let the other boy think.

             “Well,” Nico finally said, “you should get to the Great Hall before class starts.”

             Marvus rolled his eyes, he turned around.

             “Thanks, but it doesn’t matter. All the teachers, especially Sprout, let me be as late as I want. Feel better Nico.”

             The last part a little bit somber. There was a mixture of a matter of fact and disdain in his tone, but before Nico could comment, the boy was already walking away, a rhythmic sound of his fake foot hitting the marble every other time his feet touch the ground echoed in the empty hallway.

             The son of Hades stood still for a moment, but then he turned too, and began to walk.

 

             Ron said he had to think about it to Melody.

             And no matter how many times he reminded Melody his answer, she kept on bringing up that she could do it as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and she walked to breakfast.

             Harry was hoping for Hermione to intervene and finally his plea was answered. 

             “Ron, you don’t need to gain muscle,” Hermione said, shaking her head, “plus, it won’t even work for the next game, you’d have to have started at least a few months before to even see a change.”

             Harry could tell through Hermione’s tone that she still wasn’t as comfortable with Melody as she was before they had found out about Melody’s secret. Harry could understand, it was a process, everything was a process…

             Once they got inside the Great Hall, Harry instantly noticed something was off; all of the houses were animatedly talking. All of them, including Slytherin despite their past quietness and even Ravenclaw was being rambunctious since they almost threw food with their hand motions.

_ What is going on? Why isn’t any professors doing anything about this? _

             Umbridge was missing from the table where all the professors ate at… Along with Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore.

_ Well, Dumbledore was no surprise _ , Harry thought with annoyance. 

             The trio walked to the Gryffindor table with shock while Melody’s face looked at the chaos in pure awe.

             “What is going on?” Ron asked as he sat down, looking around with curiosity.

             “Oh, didn’t you hear?” Fred suddenly said, both him and his twin grinning mischievously at the newcomers.

             “Hear what?” Harry questioned, staring at the twin as he waited for answers.

             George dramatically leaned toward the group.

             “The boy who disappeared is now actually  _ back _ .”

 

             “This is it, so... where is he?” Nico muttered to himself.

             The son of Hades stared at the circular staircase. He had just gone up said staircase, then to his dismay found a gargoyle in front of Dumbledore’s office that required a password, so Nico walked back down. And for the past few minutes the son of Hades has been helplessly wondering what to do next, pacing down the hallway. Soon enough, the bell rang and Nico was fighting the urge not to go to class.

             What could he say? Nico has been going to Hogwarts for months, of course he got used to the schedule! Despite being used to it, it didn’t mean Nico had to be happy with it now.

_ How was a student supposed to talk to the Headmaster if there was a password to his office? _ Nico thought bitterly.

             “Why, hello, Mr. di Angelo.”

             The demigod felt the urge to grab his sword… which of course wasn’t there.

             Wait, where was it?

             The demigod relaxed as he realized he recognized the voice. Quickly, Nico turned to see the wizard he was looking for: Dumbledore. The old wizard was wearing light blue robes, his long white beard neatly combed, and his glasses were perched on his long nose.

             There was a mild shock on the Headmaster’s face.

             “So, I assume you are feeling better today? Enough to go to class?” Dumbledore asked, some puzzlement in his voice.

             Nico stared at the wizard, almost long enough that it seemed like the demigod didn’t hear him.

             But… seeing Dumbledore, it made Nico realize just how much he was going to deal with for the next couple of days.

             Strangers that were surprised, surprised that the boy who disappeared is back and ready to die as he studied in classes… ugh, no, Nico wasn’t going to die in class, but...

             “Yes… I, uh, was…”

             Nico trailed off.

             Dumbledore looked at the boy and the little bit of confusion he had left. Instead, there was a knowing smile.

             “You want to clear up what happened, yes?”

             Nico nodded.

_ Better to tell him my “story” and get it all over with so everything can get back to normal. _

             “I think we can talk later this evening, during a break,” Dumbledore said calmly, holding his hands together, “you need the class time to catch with the rest of the students. After all, this is your year of O.W.L.S.”

             Nico blinked at the other wizard.

             “Oh… okay,” the demigod let out as Dumbledore took out a piece of parchment of our his robes and handed it over to Nico, rolled and held together with a seal.

             The demigod stared at the wax seal, which had the imprint of a Phoenix on it and it simmered with blue. Something told the demigod this wasn’t an ordinary seal.

             “If anyone asks or gives you trouble during the day, give them the parchment,” Dumbledore said, leaning back and putting his hands behind his back, “only professors could read it, but that is all that I assume would try to send you to me. Though you probably should try to avoid Professor Umbridge, I am sure from your class time you’ve noticed she does not like to listen to me.”

             Nico finally looked back up at the old wizard and nodded; The demigod’s nerves started to dissipate.

_ I will just tell him later… now I’ll have even more time to think of what to say and how to say it _ , Nico thought as he began to walk quickly away.

             “Mr. di Angelo.”

             The son of Hades stopped walking and all of the nervousness came back to him. The demigod could feel his instincts ready to run. 

_ What does Dumbledore want? _

             Reluctantly, Nico turned around. Sure enough, the old wizard was already looking at him, his glasses on the lower part of his nose and his blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

             The demigod never had the headmaster pay any notice of him until today… at least, of what he could tell. Nico was already sure he didn’t want his special attention ever again; there were too many unknown motives in the other’s gaze.

             “Rumors travel fast in Hogwarts,” Dumbledore said, instantly smiling with ease, “you might want to clear your name before everyone else settles on a story they made up for you.”

             Nico relaxed.

             “Okay… thanks,” he responded awkwardly.

             Dumbledore nodded at the other boy and then Nico turned around, continuing to walk to his next class: Divination.

 

             Dumbledore’s smile vanished as the Slytherin disappeared down the corridor. It wasn’t malicious, Dumbledore’s mind was thinking.

_ No, it couldn’t possibly be true _ , Dumbledore thought as he watched the smaller boy’s black robe totally disappeared.

             The wizard grabbed his robes and began to take his time going up the circular staircase. Before Dumbledore even faced the gargoyle he called out the password, making the statue get out of the way just as the wizard walked into his office.

_ It can’t be possible, the Deathly Hallows are true, but what else? The whole story? No that isn’t realistic- _

             Dumbledore sat at his desk and pulled the parchments from one of his drawers. He pulled it closer to his face, squinting as he read the handwriting again.

> These children aren’t abundant because of the wizard population and their divided nature makes the wizarding world  difficult to live in. Born from wizard blood and the Beings, they must choose one side over the other or become failures of both.
> 
> As shown in the objects, the Cloak of Invisibility, the Deathstick, and the Resurrection Stone, the Deathly Hallows fable holds truth. Only, what most people don’t know is that it holds more truth than just the three objects, for there are 

  
  


_ There are  _ what _? Her handwriting so horrible I can’t even tell if there are three letters or six all mended together- why is Sophie’s handwriting so bad? _

_ … _

__  Dumbledore sat up. 

_ Looks like I need to send another owl. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell yeah I cut the chapter in half so I could post it today :) Yahh, got an exam in Calculus and then it is summer for me, hell yeah.  
> And I am starting to go back and read and edit stuff, but that is because I have forgotten everything. At least I have Grammarly, which I downloaded so I wouldn't have to reread one of my essays!
> 
> Damn, as I am writing the idea that this is basically going to be a book is sinking in. Like my goodness, I have so many ideas and events to happen AND I AM NOWHERE nEAR THEM! But it doesn't matter, because I know when I get there you all will love them :)
> 
> Comment and stuff guys!!


	54. Aw, Yes, My Beautiful Baby Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, it has been a while... I had vacation. And by this christmas I am going to have a full Hufflepuff uniform. Why? I convinced all of my relatives to buy a piece while I was at Universal and I have no control over myself.  
> But I am so excited, so I am just happy :)  
> Anyway, have the longest chapter ever! I hope it makes up for the three weeks of absence!  
> And thanks for the 650 kudos! I missed the 600 mark a while ago, but thanks!

            Nico opened the trap door to Divination and the first thing he saw was Trelawney’s terrified face. Then the crystal ball she was holding in her hand landed on the ground with a loud hud and all the talking that the demigod had heard before he opened the door stopped.

            The son of Hades only froze for a moment before he continued through the door and laughter erupted from the Slytherin class. All of the tension in the atmosphere instantaneously resolved itself and Professor Trelawney tried to pretend nothing had happened as she picked up the crystal ball from the floor.

            “It was very nice of you to join us, Mr. di Angelo, but I think it would be good for all of us if you took a seat now,” Trelawney said, straightening up her posture as she turned up to the rest of the class, resuming her lecture.

            Nico’s eyes darted around to find a place to sit and only stopped once he found Pansy gesturing him to join her and her small table along with Tracey. Beside those two were Millicent and Daphne, who were quietly talking to each other.

            He quickly joined the Pansy and Tracey. After settling in, he noticed there were a few Slytherins staring at them, who immediately switched their attention to Professor Trelawney once he caught them.

            The son of Hades felt the edge of his lips move downward. He sighed and then began to listen to Trelawny’s lecture.

            “Prophecies always tell the future. Even if you might try to evade them, they always happen, no matter what...”

            Nico sighed again at the topic.

 

            “Nico is now legitimately staying at Hogwarts? How does he plan to let the past week or two go by unnoticed by the staff? I don’t understand,” Hermione rambled as her, Ron, Harry, and Melody walked toward the History of Magic classroom.

            Out of all of them, it was Hermione that seemed the most interested in this news while Melody was quietly, happily smiling at other students and the sunshine.

            “Harry gets away with a lot, look at the past four years,” Ron answered, shrugging.

            Harry nodded in agreement, “Yeah, remember that time when you set Snape’s robes on fire, Hermione? You got away with that.”

            “Yes, but he didn’t know it was me,” Hermione replied waving it off and then she glanced to Melody, “Wait, Nico is staying because he has to, doesn’t he? He has a mission?”

            Melody was just staring at Hermione with awe in her eyes.

            “You lit Snape’s robes on fire and got away with it? That’s amazing, okay, moving past that, just wow, that’s amazing, uh- yes, he needs to do some stuff, plus, he’s made some friends,” Melody winked at them, “you know how it is, don’t want to let those go.”

 

            “Goodluck, Nico,” Pansy said gently, staring at the other Slytherin.

            “I’ll be fine and so will you,” Nico replied.

            This was the only break Nico had that day and all of the girls knew it, for it was their only one too. Besides, it was better to get the questioning and fake stories over with now than later. However, that didn’t make them feel any better as they stood in one of the hallways before lunch.

            Pansy smiled.

            “Of course I will be fine, I always get what I want.”

            Nico grinned back at her.

            “Okay, be a good boy and feed those nice adults some delicious lies,” Tracey said.

            Daphne scoffed at the comment while Millicent smiled too.

            “Nice advice,” Millicent complimented and nudged Daphne.

            Even if Daphne didn’t totally approve of the plan, Millicent still earned a small smile from the blonde girl.

            “You know the story, they can’t touch you if you say it right,” Tracey continued as she squared up to Nico, then poked his chest, “just make sure to calm down and don’t drink anything they give you.”

            Nico looked at her confused.

            “It’s a potion that makes you tell the truth,” Tracey answered, shrugging as she slightly pushed Nico to where he was going to walk, away from the other girls, “but anyway, you’ll be fine, go on, we’ll take care of Will and everything, you know, make sure to entertain him until we figure out what to do with him.”

            “Oh, uh, okay,” Nico replied, looking at the end of the hallway and then glanced back at the other three.

            Then the demigod left Tracey’s hold and started toward the end of the hallway. Pansy felt a pain as she watched him go. Just as Tracey returned to the group Nico had disappeared into the next hallway.

            “Aw, kids, they grow up so fast,” Tracey commented, crossing her hands over her chest, “so, I guess onto the next thing.”

            Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent glanced over to Pansy with a glint in their eyes as they waited for her orders. Pansy gathered herself, the newfound worries and information leaving her mind as she stood up straighter and crossed her arms over her chest.

            “Yeah, onto the next thing; getting Will,” Pansy agreed, “can’t let him get too bored.”

            And with that, the group of girls began to walk to the dormitories.

 

            The son of Hades ignored all of the other students as he walked toward Dumbledore’s office; in fact, his murderous glare made everyone part for him. It wasn’t that Nico was trying, but there was a lot of things on his mind. Lots of very not nice things.

            It was everything ranging from the first day coming to Hogwarts to now that was ramming its way to the front of his brain. Being a bridge for all of the other houses, not letting the past repeat through the wizarding world, trying to figure out what was happening in Hogwarts so the mission wouldn’t be compromised, keeping Will safe, and saving his reputation to do it all.

            Nico could feel invisible weight, manifestations of his worries, collecting on his shoulders. It was straining him, so much that he couldn’t appreciate the golden light streaming in through the windows and the warm air that was telling everyone it wasn’t going to be winter for much longer.

             _I am almost there; I can get this mission back on track_ , the demigod thought as he got into the hallway where Dumbledore’s office was. Out on his right, only a few steps ahead, was the opening to the spiral staircase.

            Oh, he was  _so_ close-

            “Di Angelo!”

      _Umbridge._

            Nico turned around so fast he tripped on his robes, nearly falling to the ground. The demigod only caught himself at the last moment, standing back up. Just as he was situating himself Nico noticed Umbridge had her wand out by her side.

            Not only that, the Inquisitor he had seen and learned to hate for the past several months had a look on her he hadn’t received yet. Her face wasn’t red with anger or frustration, it was just cold and... _knowing._

            It was a winning look on her face; not only did she defeat the final boss, but the monster was begging for forgiveness and there was no mercy or hesitancy in her eyes.

            _What does she know?_ Nico wondered as he stayed put.

            “I should have known you were working for Dumbledore,” Umbridge said, gripping her wand in her hand harder, glaring at him, “He sent you to Azkaban, didn’t he? To mess with evidence dealing with the Death Eaters?”

             _What?_

     _She’s crazy, isn’t she? She’s got that look in her eyes! What- What is she going to do, I don’t think it’s best to stay here-_

            Nico backed away from her, his eyes wide.

            “Professor Umbridge, can you please back away from my student?”

            Immediately the witch stopped, her wand disappearing behind her back.

            Dumbledore strode out from the spiral staircase. Unlike this morning, he was wearing a nicer robe, consisting of light green and embroidered sprouting various flowers all over it.

            “I had asked Mr. di Angelo to explain the reasons for his absence… and his injury.”

            Dumbledore stared at Umbridge and Nico noticed her wand disappeared into her pocket. The Headmaster looked as if he noticed and after a pause, he continued.

          “You are welcome to join us if you wish, Inquisitor,” the Headmaster said, after a nice smile to her, the wizard motioned for the demigod to go up the stairs.

            Umbridge glared at the Dumbledore and Nico didn’t hesitate. Without a word, the demigod followed Dumbledore into his office and sure enough, he could hear Umbridge’s heels not too far behind him.

            Dumbledore called out the password. Instantly the gargoyle moved out of the way and he started to talk again.

            “Now, my office may be a little crowded, I didn’t realize this was a break Mr. di Angelo, but I hope that you are fine with one of your other professors being here as well… We had a meeting that concluded only a few minutes ago....”

            _Another professor?_

            Nico walked through the door and he instantly found the other occupant. And how could he not? The professor’s robes and clothes were the darkest things in the room.

            “Hello, Mr. di Angelo,” Snape said, acknowledging the student from his seat across from Dumbledore’s desk, “it is nice to see that you have decided to stay at Hogwarts this time.”

            The comment didn’t have as much coldness that Snape normally uses toward his other students or his more hated group of Gryffindors. It just sounded…like an empty jab. A disappointed one.

            Nico’s mouth stayed shut as he stared at the Head of House.

            _Why couldn’t I just have Dumbledore?_

 

            “Will, get out of bed,” Pansy called as she opened the door and strolled into Nico’s dorm.

            Only after a few steps, she stopped, her heart nearly stopping as she sucked in the air. Nico’s curtains were pulled back and the bed was empty.

            “Where is he?” Daphne asked from behind Pansy, using her height to see over her friend.

            Pansy became less put together as she stared out in confusion, annoyance, and tiredness. She frowned as she let the door swing wide open and hit the wall.

            “I’m right here,” Will said.

            To the left of Pansy, she finally saw Will sitting down by Nico’s desk, dressed in the Hufflepuff robes with a book open on his lap. More precisely, the Herbology textbook, which had a few sock bookmarks in it.

            There was a collective sigh of relief from the girls, all except for Millicent as she watched Will.

            “Why are you reading our textbook?” Millicent asked.

            Will perked up, but before he answered he grabbed one of the random quills and put it as another bookmark in the Herbology book.

            “I didn’t know some of these plants had special healing properties, so it was an interesting pastime,” he replied.

            Millicent raised her eyebrow when he called healing “interesting”

            “I am glad you entertained yourself, but right now we need to get you outside,” Pansy said before anyone else could strike up a conversation with him, “so you need to be quiet and follow me.”

            Will stood up and seemed eager to leave the dormitories, yet the movement stopped as Tracey stood in the doorway.

            “We’re bringing him to Marvus, right?” Tracey asked.

            Pansy looked at Tracey with puzzlement.

            “Why would we give him to the Hufflepuff?”

            Tracey sighed.

            “Okay, I did forget to tell you… I was talking to Marvus earlier today and I found out while we have classes he has Quidditch practice. I think it would be more fun if he was with the Hufflepuff, plus-”

            “Hufflepuffs practice in the morning?” Pansy asked.

             _Really? Why that time? What is it is just something else? What if-_

            By this time of the questioning, Millicent was beginning to appear slightly annoyed.

            “When else can they practice? Gryffindor and Slytherin fight over the afternoons and after dinners,” Millicent answered, “and we should probably hurry since Potions class is going to start in a little bit.”

            Pansy frowned, but she processed what her friends said.

             _I am just being paranoid._

            “You’re right,” Pansy admitted, then turned toward Will, “come on, get up and follow behind us. Don’t talk and in no time you’ll be with Marvus.”

            The blonde boy had already stood up long before Pansy asked him to, watching the exchange between the Slytherin girls for a few minutes. By now she was expecting for him to be upset or annoyed, just as Millicent was… but he wasn’t.

            Will appeared to be content.

            Almost as if this kind of thing could have been normal. She hoped it wasn’t.

 

            “So, you left because… you got homesick?” Dumbledore repeated.

            Nico nodded.

            For all that time, this was the best lie the demigod could make up? Yeah. Yeah, it was. At least no drink was offered and Nico realized he could lie.

            Umbridge had interrupted Nico at least five times, saying how everything was too ridiculous (even the truer parts), and that he should be expelled for the extreme offense. Meanwhile, Snape seemed to have taken a back seat, his gaze as untelling as ever, with only a few glances of… something. Nico couldn’t tell nor did he have enough time to dwell on it when he had two other people who were constantly questioning him.

            Dumbledore always came to the demigod’s aid to explain… For some reason it took the demigod longer to tell the lies, his mind was unnaturally foggy. It might have been from the side effects from becoming “unshadowed” only a day ago. Nico didn’t know, so he decided to ask Will later today when he met up with him.

            That was going to be a while since there was still lunch, more classes, and then dinner...

            “I never had a student leave during the year for homesickness, but you are a transfer, after all,” Dumbledore leaned back into his chair while Umbridge fumed once again, “so, where did you go to feel better?”

            After his mind wandered away, Nico focused on Dumbledore’s question. _Huh, where did I go to feel better? Why would I not feel good, was it the fact that I regained some memories or that I was adding more side quests to my already big mission?_

            Nico pondered and he started to mess with his robes, his thumbs moving and playing with the fabric, happy for the fact that the large desk hid more of his twiddling.

            _I am not nervous, I just- this can’t be like the other times. I need to fit back in, I can’t just leave again. I need-_

             _Wait, what was I thinking about again?_

             _Italy and what? Hogwarts? Oh, where did I go? Where did I go- what did I think of before?_

            “Are you alright?” Dumbledore suddenly asked.

            The wizard was leaning closer, with some confusion in his blue eyes. _My gods, I haven’t responded yet? Why is my mind so cloudy?_

            Nico looked over to Snape instinctively to see the wizard with a blank face again. After a few seconds, his attention turned to Umbridge who was… smirking. Nico felt his mind clear for the moment as he frowned at her.

             _She isn’t going to win._

            “Yes, I am fine,” Nico quickly answered and abruptly he relaxed, confidence coming back to him in a large wave, “I left Hogwarts Friday night, but then I realized nothing else would make it better… I wouldn’t be able to go back to the United States, there wasn’t any family here, so I came back to Hogwarts. I didn’t want to face everyone yet, so I mostly hid in the castle…”

            Nico’s mind was getting foggy again, moving to the memory of when he had stormed away from Pansy, yet he pushed it away.

             _I need to focus so this could be finally over._

            “When I was walking around at night and I ran into Pansy. I freaked out and tried to do a spell so that she wouldn’t notice me; I just wasn’t ready to go back to classes. I cast the spell and I didn’t do it right because I felt dizzy and fainted… I learned later that she didn’t realize anyone was there and she moved back, tripped, hit her head, and got up later.”

            Nico felt a pang of guilt as the memory of Pansy being frightened rushed forward into his mind. When the dust was settling around them, legs, back, and hands aching from the fall, and he saw her terrified expression as she stared into Voldemort red eyes.

            “I never meant for her to get hurt,” Nico muttered as he refocused and saw Dumbledore’s face.

            There was sympathy in the old wizard’s blue eyes and maybe… alertness?

             _Why is he looking at me like this?_ The demigod wondered, guilt washing away from him as Nico stared at the Headmaster. Nico was waiting for someone to say something.

            “It doesn’t matter if you didn’t mean to; you put other students into danger,” Umbridge said, standing up, “and I don’t believe your fib. One of the professors would have found you with the amount of patrolling I put up, I know you left-”

            “Inquisitor, unless you have proof, I am afraid you cannot toss these allegations around,” Dumbledore interjected, leaving his seat as well, “Nico di Angelo is still a student here at Hogwarts and you have to treat him as such.”

            Umbridge stared daggers at the Headmaster and smiled fakely.

            “You’re right, he is a student- for now,” she said and made her way to the exit of the office.

            Before leaving, she looked back.

            “Classes are about to begin, you might want to get to your classroom, Severus Snape.”

            Professor Snape didn’t hide his disgust over that fact that she had called him by his full name. Dumbledore, on the other hand, seemed to still be calmed and collected. Finally, Umbridge did take her leave and Professor Snape relaxed.

            “Mr. di Angelo, I believe that the next period is the class I have you in, isn’t it?” Snape questioned.

            Nico nodded.

            “Very well, why don’t we walk there together?”

             _Oh… I guess this whole interrogation thing is over, isn’t it?_

            “Uh, sure,” the demigod responded as he got up, following the Potions Professor out of Dumbledore’s office.

            Right before Nico was about to go through the door he glanced at the Headmaster and saw that the latter wizard hadn’t started to do any other work. He was still watching Nico, his mind still clearly calculating something.

            “Next time you become homesick, you should ask Madame Pomfrey for some help, she deals with mental and physical injuries,” Dumbledore said and then he smiled, “so, have a fun class period and remember to enjoy learning!”

            Nico squinted at the warm smile as he left.

_There was something suspicious in the way Dumbledore spoke, the way he was so light-hearted..._

            _What does he know?_

 

             “You can’t keep bringing people to our practice!” someone yelled.

             Will almost stopped walking to… wherever the son of Ares was showing him to. Marvus said it was a Quidditch field and after going through some wooden structure (stadium?) he could tell it was a definitely a field. A very large one that was a mixture of grass and sand with very tall hoops on either side of it.

             To say, it was already a bit intimidating (along with the fact that Will was still walking among _wizards_ , I mean, how much crazier can you get? Okay, well, knowing Greek mythology is real is already crazy on its own, but still!) and when the random blonde boy shouted at Marvus it only made Will more nervous. Noticing, the son of Ares gently nudged Will forward.

             “I have to babysit him!” Marvus yelled back, rolling his eyes.

             Will didn’t mind that Marvus summed up his situation to that because that was his reality at the moment.

             Sure it was a bit annoying and nerve-wracking to be in a new place surrounded by both enemies (Umbridge and pretty much everyone else), allies (aka Nico’s friends and the Ares twins) and friend (Nico). Yes, Will only had one person who he really knew here, but, it was worth it.

             It was all worth it.

             These few days to come to hide him will be easy. Hopefully.

             And then maybe… staying here or going back.

             Marvus moved closer to Will, grabbing onto his arm only to get close enough so no one else will hear.

             “Sorry, this was the best place for you to go, there is no need to be worried about them… Well, except that guy,” Marvus nodded toward the blonde who yelled, “That’s Zacharias, he’s an asshole, but everyone else is nice so you won’t have to worry about it.”

             The rest of the Hufflepuffs waved at Marvus, who in a very hushed tone started to give all of the member’s names to Will… which was quite a bit...

            “Babysit him, what is he, your child?” Herbert Fleet asked.

            “Yes, yes he is my beautiful baby boy,” Marvus replied, giving a fist pump to the Hufflepuff captain while dramatically looking at Will with fondness. Together they ignored Zacharias's grunt of disapproval.

            “It might just be me, as a trained first aid, but,” Summerby walked closer to the two boys and smiled, “I think your baby boy is a little big, isn’t he?”

            “Oh, yes, I didn’t notice before, but now I see it,” Herbert answered, nodding as he stared at Will.

            The son of Apollo didn’t know what to do as he stood there silently. Everything that was happening in front of him appeared to be just a bunch of people making jokes while that one boy, Zacharias, was being grumpy. And not the funny grumpy, like Nico, but the _posh_ grumpy that reminded him of Octavian.

             “So,” Marvus started, “before my good man zones out, this is…uh….”

             Marvus stared at the son of Apollo like he was trying to name him on the spot.

             “Billy.”

             Will blinked at his new and terrible name. Summerby smirked at Marvus.

             “That sure is his name, isn’t it?” he said sarcastically, looking at Will and holding out his hand, and said in a playful tease, “And my name is I-thought-Marvus-trusted-us-but-I-guess-he-doesn’t. Nice to meet you.”

             Summerby smiled in a forced awkward manner.

             Marvus grinned and pushed Summerby, nearly causing the other Hufflepuff to fall, and together they started to laugh.

             “Okay, fine, you’re right, I’m sorry,” Marvus motioned for Will to introduce himself.

            _Oh, thank the gods._

             “Will Solace,” and the demigod shook Summberby’s hand.

             “Wow, an American, nice,” Summerby responded approvingly, “and a good strong handshake. May you get a good job in this terrible economy.”

             Will started to relax at the joke and smiled.

            “Nice Marvus, way to get someone here while Umbitch is high on her rules,” a girl said as she walked forward, with long black hair and red glasses, “ and way to make him a false Hufflepuff, too. He’s just one of us now.”

            The son of Apollo nodded.

           _Okay, I guess now I am a part of a cult… this will be an interesting story to tell Nico later..._

            “Hey! What are you all doing?! We have a match against Gryffindor in two weeks!” Another boy yelled, walking from out of the stands.

            “That’s the manager, Cadwallader,” Marvus whispered, “you should probably go to the edge, I’ll tell him the whole deal. And hey, maybe you can have fun watching us practice some Quidditch!”

            Will nodded as Marvus bounded to the other boy.

            The son of Apollo walked to the wall and sat down on a small bench, somewhat relieved that he didn’t have to meet any more people. The demigod breathed in through his nose, closing his eyes as he felt the sun’s rays warm his cheeks and face, and released the air out of his mouth, draining the stress and worry that accumulated over the past few days out into the air.

             _This will all be over… And Nico will feel better… I just need to go along with everything. It is the least I can do..._

             Will smiled as he opened his eyes.

             His attention went to the witches and wizards as they mounted their brooms. Just as Herbert was about to launch off into the sky, his feet slipped on the mud and he fell straight onto the ground.

             The other Hufflepuffs began to laugh from the air as Herbert rolled onto his back, flinging his broom a few feet away and he began to join the giggle fest as well.

            “GUYS! Practice!”

            _Just a normal school time would help everyone, right? If only it could be normal for_ us _._

 

           The walk back to Potions was longer than Nico thought.

           Maybe it was because he never had to travel from Dumbledore’s office to the Dungeons or maybe it was the awkward presence of his silent professor that made it excruciatingly long. There were only a few times they had passed another student, but each time their eyes stayed on the ground and their mouths stayed shut.

           All the son of Hades could do was think while trying to keep up with the fast-moving Professor Snape. He might as well have been a speed racer, like what the heck?

         _Well, the professor did have a lot more practice than I to do so, didn’t he?_

           “I advise that you don’t get tangled into things that are bigger than you, especially if it doesn’t specifically involve you,” Snape suddenly advised, still staring ahead of the empty hallways.

           Nico instantly glanced at the professor; his face showing his surprise.

           Snape must have noticed somehow because he continued and answered Nico’s silent question.

           “The only reason I keep giving you suggestions is that I don’t want you to become like that obnoxious Potter boy, finding trouble wherever he strolls,” then there was a flash of empathy on Snape’s face, “and from personal experience.”

           The professor glanced at Nico, his black eyes serious.

           “You might just find that you don’t have as much control over things as you think.”

           Nico didn’t respond to Professor Snape, only staring at him slightly confused when Snape’s head turned away.

           The son of Hades kept in his eye-rolling from the irony of the advice. Oh, only if he knew about the Greek Gods and what he had to do… Instead of the comment changing Nico’s mind or trust Snape for the genuine concern, Nico couldn’t help as he felt warier of the professor. There was so much Nico didn’t know and the ominous connotations behind the words didn’t make it better.

           Nico wondered what made Snape try to help him; ever since the beginning, the professor had tried. It could be just the wizard worrying about him, but from the way he treated other Gryffindors and some Slytherins was telling Nico that wasn’t the full answer.

            _You might just find that you don’t have as much control over it as you think._

 _Snape sounded like he knew what he was talking about when he said that,_ Nico thought.

           Nico stared at Snape; the wizard was still looking ahead and making his way more briskly toward the classroom than before.

            _Then what is controlling him?_

           The day was relatively uneventful for Harry, he slept during Professor Binn’s class, History of Magic, like always, was trying to finish his Potions homework during the break, and was going to said class.

           This was the worst part of his week, for not only did he have double Potions, but double Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, _and_ Occlumency. It was the worst and Harry knew that it was going to stay like that; there was probably nothing that would make this day interesting or better.

           However, that changed once Harry showed up at Potions because of course the rumors were true: Nico was back.

           While Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Melody were up against the wall waiting for the dungeon door to open. That is how the class started every day: Harry waited for Snape to come out, stare daggers at the Gryffindors while appearing more pleasant to the Slytherin queue, then invite them all inside to maybe fail his class.

           To say the least, that isn’t what happened that day.

           Instead of Snape opening the door, he was walking toward his classroom, right out of the staircase Harry had just used.

           There were murmurs across the Gryffindors as they watched Snape make his way toward them. It took him a few seconds, but then Harry realized there was someone smaller behind him, which caused mutterings among the students, both in Gryffindor and Slytherin.

           Melody walked forward and out of the queue, squinting.

           “Nico?” she said.

           Sure enough, the strange boy was behind Snape, his head somewhat bowed, looking as tired as ever.

           In fact, he looked a little weak. His steps were slower and he looked like he was having trouble walking around.

           “Gryffindors and Slytherins stop your blubbering and blabbering and get into the classroom,” Snape ordered.

           Abruptly the talking stopped as everyone filed into the classroom. People still stole looks at Nico as they went in and settled; Harry was unashamedly one of them.

           Melody was looking at the Slytherin more than him and Harry instantly remembered their connection… Maybe the same mission, he didn’t know since Melody had always waved those questions off.

           Nico was welcomed by his regular Slytherin group, Pansy Parkinson and the rest of her bullying minions. While other Slytherins had gotten loud again since Nico’s return, the boy’s conversing was quiet and the girls appeared concerned. Nico’s eyes darted around the room to make sure he couldn’t be heard.

           Right then, Nico noticed Harry’s staring and that moment Harry was struck with the memory of the strange being who watched over Nico when he was in the coma.

            _They have the same eyes._

 

           Right when Potions ended Pansy herded the group so fast out of the dungeons that they were the first ones out (of course, after Daphne nearly tripped, Nico’s robe almost got caught onto the desks, and Tracey was whining the whole time).

           “What was that all about?” Nico asked, looking back to see the stunned classmates still inside and Snape’s standard frown before trying to keep up with her.

            _Why do I feel so drained? It all happened when I went down in here… Maybe it is the lack of light…_

           During the class the four girls had caught up Nico to where Will was and who he was with. It was a little surprising, but the son of Hades was happy, Will would probably appreciate the healing-associated house. There wasn’t much else they could say or discuss before Snape was making quips about them to focus.

           Daphne, Millicent, and Tracey weren’t too far behind, in fact, they easily caught up and made it behind the two.

           “You looked like you were going to slip into another coma-thing, Nico,” Pansy answered, “it might have been the lack of light.

           “Plus, I saw how everyone was looking and talking about you, I thought you’d want to get away as soon as possible,” Pansy continued, swerving down the hallway, “We should figure out where to house Will permanently or send him back- oh, I was thinking that we should get your sword, we shouldn’t let it stay in the-”

           The Slytherin girl abruptly stopped, nearly causing Tracey and Daphne to run into her.

           “Hey, what happened to our points?” Pansy suddenly asked.

           Pansy looked aghast as she stared at the now small amount of emeralds in the Slytherin hourglass. What was easily a whole month’s worth of points was gone and instead of being in the lead when she saw it last, now Slytherin was in last.

          Merlin, even Gryffindor’s rubies, which were constantly nonexistent with the amount that trouble that house gets in, was in front of Slytherin. Nico glanced at the rest of the group as he waited for an answer. Yet, he assumed it must have been the number of rules he broke when he left Hogwarts.

           The girls didn’t respond right away, Daphne just looked away while Millicent was stoically silent. Only Tracey finally looked at the point system and answered.

           “When the rest of the Slytherins didn’t come forward about seeing you leave Hogwarts, Pansy, Umbridge took away one hundred points.”

           Tracey said it like a fact.

            _Just Pansy’s escape? Really? Not mine?_

           “What? She can’t do that,” Pansy complained, staring back at the hourglass.

           “Umbridge’s the Inquisitor, she can do a lot of things,” Nico said slowly and looked to his friend with tired eyes, “and she probably won’t stop until she is able to do whatever she wants in this school.”

           Pansy scowled again, glaring at the emeralds and the demigod noticed a flicker of softness; it looked like guilt.

           “It’s alright,” Daphne quickly said, sending a small glare to Tracey, “no one cared about losing the points. Well, they did a little, but I don’t think they are going to regret it. I don’t.”

           Daphne put her arm around her friend’s shoulder as she stared at the Slytherin hourglass, smiling. Millicent joined the other side.

           “We can get those points back in no time,” Millicent added.

           Pansy sighed and shrugged off their arms, “Okay, now you can stop it you two, I feel fine.”

           Nico watched as the other two girls backed off yet noticed that Pansy appeared a bit happier.

           “Okay losers,” Pansy said, strolling toward the Great Hall once more, “let’s go eat lunch and then figure out everything out…”

 

           Despite the eventful beginning for Harry, the rest of the day was pretty normal. As expected.

           Other than Slytherins talking louder, everyone talking about Nico’s return, and Umbridge more angry and snippy than normal, Divination and Defense Against the Dark Arts was the same as the beginning of the year.

           Snape was a quieter during Occlumency, which was a nice change. Instead of taunting him while Harry failed at trying to keep Snape out of his head, he just muttered to practice since he doubted Harry practiced at all.

           Okay, that was still jeering, but at least it was true.

           However, Harry was still angry at Snape. To go through the torture of doing this all the time when it seemed like he wasn’t getting any better was annoying and downright infuriating.

           But, Dumbledore knew what he was doing, he was the head of the Order of the Phoenix…

           That fact stopped making Harry feel better, but at least it was over.

           The Gryffindor walked down the empty hallways back to the Gryffindor common room, his spirits rising as he anticipated meeting up with Ron and Hermione. Only there would he be able to forget the past two hours, do homework, relax, and complain about professors.

            _And I guess it would be alright if Melody was there too._

 

          “I told you, I put your sword in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom,” Pansy called back as she strode forward with Nico beside her.

          Daphne was the only one who seemed to be going fast enough to catch up with the girl while both Millicent and Tracey grumbled about how they should slow down. Tracey said that going so fast would cause people to be suspicious of them. And that would have been a great reason if there were actual people around.

          The hallways were conveniently empty with only a few stragglers around the Great Hall, but the Slytherin had left that far behind.

          “Who’s Moaning Myrtle?” Nico asked.

          “A really annoying ghost that complains and cries about everything; she died in the bathroom and just kind of claimed it,” Tracey answered, finally running up to be next to them.

        _She’s a ghost?_

          “I hope Moaning Myrtle isn’t there,” Daphne whispered, “she really does complain about everything. Only stayed here to make a girl miserable, I heard.”

          Nico frowned as his eyes darted across them all, remembering the first time he had seen a ghost in Hogwarts… which was the beginning of the year. The demigod assumed that the Hogwarts ghost community had spread the word that the Ghost King was among them and that is why he hasn’t seen much since.

       _Moaning Myrtle probably won’t be there, probably gotten word like the rest of them. Thus, not annoying at all…  hopefully._

          “Yeah, she’s pretty terrible,” Tracey agreed, shrugging, “and if I have to hear her complain about things one more time I might try to jinx her.”

          Millicent frowned.

          “She’s a ghost, you can’t do anything to her.”

          Tracey smiled, “Try. I said I might try to, not that I will.”

          Millicent rolled her eyes.

          “There isn’t any possible way for you to succeed, she’s a ghost, why bother trying?” Millicent asked playfully.

          Then suddenly they stopped walking as they stood in front of a door. Nico looked at the metal door, which looked older and less used than any other the other he had seen throughout the castle; there was moss growing around it and the stone was dark and unworn. And there was a symbol on it-

          “Wait, you never said this was the girl’s bathroom!” the son of Hades exclaimed.

          Immediately Pansy groaned.

          “Myrtle is a girl, so of course it is a girls’ bathroom!” Pansy replied, and she rolled her eyes, “You don’t have to worry, nobody cares. No one uses it anyway.”

          Before Nico could protest further, she opened the door, dragged him in, and then the rest of the girls filed in.

          It looked like a rather nice bathroom, with sinks in the middle and stalls lining the wall… but it was dark with only a little bit of light filtered through. There was algae was all over the walls and floor and Water dripped onto the ground, collecting into puddles.

          Nico slowly moved forward as his eyes got used to the lack of light. Once again, he felt tired.

          _All we have to do is just grab the sword and get out of here, it’ll be fine_ , Nico told himself.

          “So, uh, how did she die in here?” the demigod asked.

          “A basilisk killed her,” Tracey answered, smiling, “she looked out and into its eyes; died instantly,” she waved off what she said as if it wasn’t horrifying, “but don’t worry, Harry killed it his second year, er- our second year. It’s dead. So, Pansy, where’s the-”

          “Harry? Have you finally decided to come and talk to me-” a young girl’s voice interrupted Tracey.

          A silver ghost appeared through the wall. She had pigtails, large round glasses, and pimples covered her silvery transparent face. She was still wearing her robes, what house she was in Nico couldn’t tell.

          However, he could guess this was the ghost that haunted this bathroom: Moaning Myrtle.

          Instantly all of the Slytherins groaned and even the ghost looked disappointed, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

          “Oh,” Myrtle said, “you’re just the mean Slytherin girls.”

          And… Pansy was already irritated.

          “The mean Slytherin girls?” Pansy repeated.

          “There has been a lot of people coming in here and crying because of you all,” Myrtle answered, glaring at them.

          Tracey shrugged in a slight truce. Daphne didn’t appear too comfortable with that information whereas it didn’t even phase Pansy and Millicent. Myrtle scanned the tiny crowd, still pouting, until her eyes found the son of Hades. Then Myrtle’s eyes widened and her frown disappeared.

          “Nearly Headless Nick was right; you can tell you aren’t a normal student,” Myrtle said her arms falling to her side and she pouted, “next time don’t get yourself hurt, the rest of the ghosts don’t want Hogwarts to be visited by your father!”

          The Slytherin girls’ were obviously curious, their eyebrows quirking up as they watched the ghost ramble and complain. Nico was just confused.

          “My dad was here?” he asked.

          Myrtle scowled at him.

          “Of course he was! And it scared us all to _DEATH!_ ” Myrtle wailed, and her silvery figure flew downward, going through several stalls, sinks, and into the floor below.

          The ghost reappeared moments later rising up right in front of Pansy, fake blubbering with worry and then she sighed.

          “I know we can’t die again, but still,” Myrtle looked over to the Slytherin girls, batting her eyelashes.

          Nico noticed that all of them didn’t appear to give much sympathy. Daphne appeared vaguely uncomfortable, while the rest were vexed with the ghost’s drama. In fact, Tracy began to make a gagging noise, ruining all effect the ghost had on their heartstrings.

          “Okay, this has been a nice show,” Tracey started, nodding at Moaning Myrtle, who now seemed to just realize that the girls weren’t as enraptured as most students. Then she turned toward her friend. “Pansy, why don’t you go-”

          “If you are looking for that sword, you’re out of luck,” Myrtle interrupted, “someone else beat you to it.”

          Nico’s eyes widened in worry.

          “What?” the demigod said.

           _Who? Do they know how it works? This- this isn’t good, what should I do_? He thought, wrinkling up his robes with one of his hands.

          “Thank goodness, I mean,” Myrtle pushed her hair back with her hand, “the aura of death and destruction wasn’t helping when Peeves was mean to me again! I rushed back into here, crying, and instead of being alone with my tears I had that thing with me!”

          Myrtle dramatically groaned.

          “It was so awful, but now that I knew you were here, of course, something like that would be-”

          “Where is the sword? Who took it?” Pansy shouted.

          Moaning Myrtle stopped midperformance. The ghost appeared upset, her lips pursed and her hands on her hips. For a moment it looked like she was going to argue some more, but her silver eyes met Nico’s and some of her fierceness faded.

          “Mr. Filch did.”

 

          Harry looked at Melody as she scribbled away. Ron and Harry were rushing to do essays for Charms and Transfiguration; the two had learned of the essay only a few hours ago when Hermione mentioned it to them, asking what they thought of the prompt.

          The room was rather quiet, only the three Gryffindors doing homework and Hermione was knitting. However, Harry was quickly getting distracted by Melody, who was laying on her belly with her feet moving while Harry and Ron were seated on the couch.

          There were more things he wanted to know.

          Some things about Nico.

          But Harry couldn’t just ask! Not after all of the interrogations and questionings, no, that was part of the past and now they were onto normal friendship. Maybe. Somewhat.

          Like how Tonks is to Harry; a member of an organization to protect him, but she’s cool.

           _Melody isn’t that cool though_ , Harry thought, wrinkling his nose. _She’s like the weird aunt that is somehow there, likable, but… No, there needs to be an exchange, doesn’t she want to know some things?_

          “Melody?” Harry finally said, and all of his noisy thoughts vanished.

          Her feet stopped moving and then Melody glanced up at him. Even Ron stopped, taking this moment of talking as a break; only Hermione continued to work her hands and knitting needles.

          “Yes?” Melody answered.

          Now that she was looking at Harry he began to realize he didn’t have a plan of what to say.

          “Errr…” Harry started and was met with Melody’s slightly confused face, “I was wondering why you weren’t wondering more about that night.”

          One of Melody’s eyebrows quirked up.

          “That night?” she parroted.

          Out of the corner of Harry’s eye, he noticed Hermione begin to knit slower.

          “Yes that night, the night that we caught you looking for Nico,” Harry explained, and Harry quickly saw a light bulb went off in her head, “when I saw him… but didn’t really see him. You never asked anything about that, aren’t you curious?”

          Hermione stopped moving as she stared at him then Melody. Ron, on the other hand, seemed to be more interested in the conversation than before.

          “Yeah, I mean, there is a lot of stuff you don’t know…,” Ron added hesitantly.

          There was something in the way that he said it that he believed they should be secretive. Harry believed it too, but...

          Melody stared at the boys and then looked away to ponder. Harry was ready to wait for her to think of a response, but in a second she was done and glanced back at them.

          “There are a lot of things that I would like to know,” Melody answered, pointing at the three, “like how you saw Nico, but only you didn’t really see him? But…”

          She trailed off and shrugged.

          “I need time to cool down, I am still… tired. For the time being, I don’t really need to know. I have gotten used to not knowing things, that is just how life is sometimes.”

          She smiled once and then went back to her essay. Harry, to say the least, was a bit shock and also disappointed.

          Ron appeared to be as satisfied with Melody’s answer as Harry was. After a moment Ron continued to scribble on his parchment and Hermione began to knit again.

          Harry frowned.

         _I guess I could ask later._

 

          “I am sure Filch will be very careful with the sword, he knows a lot about dangerous magical items since he has to confiscate them all the time,” Daphne comforted Nico, patting his shoulder as they walked.

          “It’s not a normal sword, I highly doubt that he’s ever come across anything like that,” the demigod retorted, still clearly upset.

          Together the group was walking back to the Slytherin common room, only stopping by the dungeons where Marvus was supposedly waiting with Will. The whole time they were trying to be quiet, but the demigod very clearly worried, his feet hitting the marble rather hard as he power walked. The tiredness wasn’t helping him either, ever since the sun went down he felt it more.

          His sword could hurt immortals  _and_ mortals and unlike the other metals that send monsters back to Tartarus, Stygian Iron _absorbs_ them.

          “Well, we already told you: we’ll make a plan to get into Filch’s office soon enough. So, you are just going to have to relax until then,” Tracey said, jogging a little to catch up with him, “doing all this worrying isn’t really going to help, not at this time of night.”

          “Yeah,” Pansy agreed, “I am sure he knows how dangerous it is, I did when I handled it. There was just… something that told me not to touch the blade when I moved it into the bathroom.”

          The son of Hades glanced at his friend and he felt a twinge of guilt.

          Before he could say anything, they stopped, right in front of a pile of barrels.

          “So this is where the Hufflepuff common room is?” Daphne asked, “The same hallway of the kitchens?”

          “Yep!”

          A lot happened in that moment. Daphne squealed and backed up into Millicent, successfully crushing the latter girl’s toes with her heels. Pansy took out her wand so fast she accidentally threw it at the wall while Nico got into a defensive stance. However, everyone relaxed once they noticed who it was.

          Marvus.

          Millicent quickly stabilized Daphne, Tracey started to laugh, Nico rolled his eyes and Pansy scowled.

          All of them glared at Marvus’s smirking face, who, not so gracefully, picked up Pansy’s wand from the ground, “I was just answering your guys' question, but… that was a nice reaction,” he noted sarcastically, handing out the wand to Pansy.

          “I told you, you shouldn’t have scared them,” Will said from behind the son of Ares.

          “Eh, no one died,” Marvus shrugged.

 

          The Slytherin girls, Nico, and Will walked back to the Slytherin common room while Marvus returned to the Hufflepuff common room. Will was quiet as he stayed by Nico’s side and looked around at Hogwarts. The son of Hades didn’t hide his smile as a few sounds of awe escaped Will’s lips.

           _This was probably the only time the son of Apollo can appreciate Hogwarts and the magical world_ , Nico thought, _it’s not like he could relax between healing me and then hiding from the administration here._

          The son of Hades wasn’t too happy with that fact. He wanted Will’s time more happy, more exciting...

          It was an easy return, only a few minutes until the group had made its way into the Slytherin common room. Surprisingly, when he got into the room Nico felt his energy return and assumed it must have been the fire still going.

          After an exchanged of goodnights, Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent had gone to retire to their dorm to get ready for the next day. Except, like the other day, Pansy stayed back, looking back to Nico as the rest of the girls went.

          “Hey Nico,” she whispered, walking toward the son of Hades.

          Will went and sat down on the couch, nodding slightly at Nico. The son of Hades closed the space between Pansy; there was something that he wanted to say and he was going to say it first.

          “Uh, thanks, for uh...Not asking that many questions about everything, I-”

          “Don’t mention it,” Pansy interrupted, smiling, “I have had my share of keeping things to myself, so you can too. You can take your time and we’ll all be here waiting patiently.”

          Nico didn’t know how to react and she patted his shoulder, smirking.

          “I just wanted to say that… I am glad you’re back,” Pansy said softly, then she backed up, “sleep well, you’ll get your sword back… And just you wait, in a few days you’ll be the least popular kid again.”

          The demigod laughed.

          “Thank the gods,” he replied.

          Pansy smiled and then disappeared into the girl’s dormitories. Then, Nico went and sat down next to Will.

          “So, how was your day?” Nico asked Will.

          The son of Apollo smiled at the other boy, “only if you tell me how yours was first.”

          After blushing a bit, the son of Hades went on about his day, leaving out the bad parts and feeling faint, but nevertheless told Will. They talked about Hades, how he apparently visited, what Nico should do, as well as the disappearance of his sword. Then, it was Will’s turn, and boy, Nico didn’t expect for Marvus to have so much planned.

          “Yeah, Marvus totally introduced me to the whole Hufflepuff Quidditch team, then brought me into the Hufflepuff common room. Everything was pretty nice and nobody really bothered us,” Will frowned, “if anything they were talking to each other or petting the plants in there. Did you know that they have given the plants names and personalities?”

          Nico stared at the other boy with slightly wide eyes.

          _Maybe it was a bad idea giving Will to Marvus._

          “They have plants in their common room?” Nico replied slowly.

          “Yes,” Will answered, looking at the son of Hades with slight confusion, “one of their stereotypes is that they like plants. I mean, their main person- professor- that looks after them is the Herb person of this school.”

          “Uh huh,” Nico said, remembering that detail from one of Pansy’s talks.

           _I really need to learn more about this school, don’t I?_ The demigod thought as he looked away and at the fire.

          “Okay, let’s cut to the chase; give me your hand,” Will said nonchalantly, holding out his own as if he was asking the other demigod to hand him an object.

          Nico frowned, blinking in confusion.

         _What? What is he doing?_

          “Why?” Nico asked, his worries and guilt melted away.

          “To check your liveliness,” Will replied.

          “Liveliness?”

          Will sighed dramatically and looked at Nico, slightly annoyed. The hand he offered went back to his hips.

          “That is what I am calling it for now, yes. It’s the measurement of how much nonshadow-like you are,” Will put his hand out, “now, give me your hand, doctor’s orders.”

_Doctor’s orders. It always comes back to that._

          Nico fake scowled, yet there was a clear smirk hid underneath.

          “Just because you said that last little bit, I don’t think I want to,” Nico replied, shrugging as he crossed his arms, keeping his hands close to himself.

          Nico looked away to give the movement more drama, yet his eyes quickly darted back, very much wanting to see the other demigod’s reaction. And my gods, it was more than he could ever hope for.

          Will looked at the Nico, more annoyed… and with a smile on his face.

          “But, I am the doctor, I get the great privilege to use my title to do my doctor-y stuff,” Will answered, “so give me your hand.”

          The son of Apollo held his own out.

          Without hesitation, Nico uncrossed his arms and placed his own hand on top of the other boy’s. The reaction was instantaneous, the shock and concern filled Will’s face. Nico felt his own mood drop.

          Will was stressed again.

          “It’s not the best, isn’t it? I could feel it the most when we were walking in the dark lit corridors,” Nico confessed, “and when I was trying to clear my name my mind was abnormally foggy.”

          The son of Apollo eyed Nico and sandwiched the son of Hades’s with his other hand.

          “Abnormally foggy?” he repeated, but shook his head, “That sounds… A bit unusual, but that could be because of the stress… And, well, again, this hasn’t happened before so it could be a weird effect.”

          Nico could see the calculations go through Will’s head, the way his eyes moved away so he could think without any distraction. There was something Will wasn’t telling Nico…

      _What does he really think?_

          “Well, it doesn’t matter right now,” the son of Apollo said, looking back up, “we are going to have healing sessions over the next few nights. I think then you’ll get better.”

          Nico nodded and then Will began to hum.

          The son of Hades’s hand felt instantly warm. The demigod looked down to see a golden light covering his hand, traveling up his arm; he could feel the energy moving through him, it was electrifying and soothing at the same time.

           _What would I do without him?_ Nico wondered.

 

          “It was quite good you were there with me, very coincidental and favorable…” Dumbledore commented, “So, what did you get out of the interrogation, Legilimens?”

          Dumbledore looked at Severus Snape from his chair, all of his parchments and quills down on his desk.

          The Potions professor was sitting down in the seat he was at the beginning of the day. He only reported to this place when Dumbledore had told him to do so: after dark so no one else could notice their meetings.

           _Coincidental, like I believe that_ , Snape thought bitterly, _Knowing the old wizard, it was planned._

          “You were right, there is another person here, a boy, who has been healing di Angelo,” Snape answered, “I assume he has been hidden around in the castle.”

          Dumbledore nodded in acknowledgment and the professor took that as a cue to continue.

          “And there is a big mission, which is the main reason he has come to Hogwarts,” Snape explained, “What it is I am not entirely sure, but…”

          Snape’s eyes glazed over as he remembered what he had found in Nico di Angelo’s mind.

           _Nico yelled at Pansy and stormed out, emotions swelling and overwhelming him. It was something she wouldn’t understand, no, she could never understand…_

    _..._

   _The air was caked with brown and grey dust, finally settling down, getting into the cuts on hands and robes. There were mutterings of unrecognizable people to Nico, but whoever they were he assumed they were the enemy._

          He was right, Snape thought as he thought of the Death Eater’s names and faces once they spoke...

_Nico’s back and legs ached, but he was ready to fight. Yet, he looked back to see Pansy terrified as she stared into red eyes._

          Snape instantly recognized Voldemort’s red eyes.

          I never meant for her to get hurt, Nico had said in the past meeting and Snape believed him.

          “What is it, Severus? What are you thinking about?” Dumbledore asked.

          Snape blinked, with a flash of Lily and Harry Potter’s same green eyes going through his mind, before coming back into reality. Surprisingly, the Headmaster was in front of him, not moving.

       _Dumbledore doesn’t need to know all of that._

         “Nico and Pansy, they were the two children Bellatrix was talking about,” Snape answered, “she said there were two children who were on the roof who they caught spying. I thought she was talking about Muggle children- I should have known.”

          He assumed that they were killed, even if they were Voldemort would have moved his hideout anyway, but the fact that they survived… that explains the urgency in their move.

           _Muggle children wouldn’t have gotten away alive. They had to be wizards._

          Instead of making Snape feel better, the realization only brought more worries and questions. It had haunted the professor the whole day, leaving him more silent and thoughtful than usual.

          “You said she only spoke for a short time before sending you off again, Dumbledore said, thinking to himself, “so, they are scared… Nico di Angelo must have gone to Azkaban to get something of the Death Eaters to find them…”

          Then the wizard turned away in thought, muttering to himself.

          While the room was silent, only for the little ticks of Dumbledore’s small moving devices sounded, but the atmosphere didn’t feel calm. Snape had more than enough going through his head and so did Dumbledore. In fact, the latter mastermind had to come up with a new plan now because of the information.

          A new plan that will probably take a while to be conceived and hatched. Hopefully, it wouldn’t interfere with what he had set up so long ago..

          Snape stood up from the chair. Assuming the meeting to be over, he began to walk out of the office.

          “Don’t get too attached to Mr. di Angelo.”

          Snape stopped in his tracks at Dumbledore’s comment. Swiftly, he turned around and stared daggers at the Headmaster.

          “What do you mean? I am not attached to the strange boy, not after what we know now,” Snape retorted, his hand going to his sides.

          No, how could he? This student wasn’t _normal_ , there was something that brought Nico di Angelo here and all of the boy’s problems and enemies with him. From what is said in Dumbledore’s text, however, it seemed as if there isn’t much known.

          All strange guesses, only sounding like the child is from a line of a different kind of pure-bloods called Beings, which are connected to the Deathly Hallows…

          Despite all the things Snape had done, he couldn’t help as he labeled the boy a loose cannon, an enemy. Not even if Nico was going after Voldemort for some reason maybe trying to befriend him or eliminate him, had trouble fitting in, befriending others, if-

          No. He couldn’t.

          “Don’t try to hide it, Severus, and don’t lie to yourself,” Dumbledore replied softly, “you see yourself in him. That is why you haven’t given him any punishments from those runs in with Professor Umbridge… and that is why you will continue to try to steer him away from whatever he is in.”

          Snape scowled, but he didn’t reply. Instead, he turned around to leave the office.

          Once again, before he could something else stopped him.

          Mr. Filch came stumbling in through the door. It wasn’t as frantic from when he saw the troll, but there was the same amount of urgency in his eyes.

          “Headmaster, there is something that I believe you need to see,” Filch rushed to say, slightly breathless.

          Snape watched as Dumbledore looked at the squib, all of his attention on the Caretaker.

          “What is it?” the Headmaster asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, yep. Things are happening.  
> And Snape is, err, making some comparisons that are there... and that isn't there. He's a desperate man for a child, what can I say?  
> And yeah the foggy mind meant that Dumbledore and Snape was going around in it, hehe  
> Anyway, make comments, questions, corrections, all that good olde stuff! And suggest things! Because, odds are, I am gonna have that in this story somewhere. Because, you know, this is going ot be long.  
> Like so long. when I said long, I meant really long. I am rewriting the rest of the series long. So... so long. AND I AM GONNA WRITE IT ALL, might take forever, but I am freaking doing it!!  
> Okay, sorry for the rant, but yeah, suggest things and stuff!


	55. Club Going Up, On a Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: the title has nothing to do with the chapter. In the story it is a Tuesday and that's it.
> 
> Yay! Okay, you poor suckers, I said I update on Sundays. Welp, currently I suck at updating (really it has been the past few months), but! But, I am gonna try to get better because this is sad, like what the heck, I did this for the first half?  
> Okay, anyway, enjoy the chapter ;)

          Nico was nearly falling asleep while he was eating breakfast with Pansy, Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent.

          Yesterday Nico and Will stayed up well into the night talking about the wizarding world, which then turned into anything and everything, even talking about random books, movies, and Camp Half-Blood drama. Once Will realized it was so late, he demanded that they both get some sleep, it was already too late. Nico was still tired, no matter how comfortable the couch was in front of the fire.

          So, Nico kept his mouth shut during the morning, merely observing some of the conversations that took place until his attention locked onto Pansy next to him. Right away she sat there and has been quiet for the whole time.

           _Maybe she wants to talk about something…_

          “Hey,” Marvus said and without Nico greeting the son of Ares, Marvus had slipped in between Nico and Pansy (nearly sitting on them both before the two moved).

          Pansy scowled and glared at Marvus, but relaxed once she realized he was there for probably an important reason. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have sat down.

          The rest of the Slytherins, even outside of their group, looked at Marvus with both confusion and malice. Yet, not noticing the glares and closeness, Marvus began to talk in hushed tones to Nico.

          “We need the midnight meetings back because there is something I really need to tell you and it’s a _secret_.”

          The boy said the last part with a higher voice and then Marvus smirked.

           _What? What is he talking about? What kind of secret?_

          “What is it that made you sit down here on top of Pansy and Nico, good ole Marvus?” Tracey questioned, leaning forward on the table with a smile on her face.

   _Why is she talking to him like that- oh. The Art Club. The Art Club that was taken down by Umbridge._

          Marvus merely looked at her with another mischievous smirk, “Sorry, Tracey, but it’s a secret, like before.”

          Tracey blinked. Millicent and Daphne instantly reacted as well, the former letting out a grunt of annoyance while Daphne pouted. And Pansy… for some reason, it looked like she was too deep in thought to care about what was happening.

           _It must be the mission, that’s what he is talking about, isn’t he?_

          T _hey helped Will come here and they are still in the dark? Is that really how the twins were dealing with it? Well… one way or another, they are going to learn about this._

          “No,” Nico suddenly said to the son of Ares.

          Marvus turned toward Nico, with some surprise in his eyes. It might have been his answer that threw him off and Nico continued, “No, uh, we can talk in front of them… After what happened, they can hear about this, they a lot already.”

          Marvus’s expression didn’t change, momentarily paused as thoughts ran through his head.

          “Oh,” he said, “okay, I guess that makes sense. I mean, Melody told the Golden Trio some things, but that’s because…”

          Marvus trailed off, lost in thought. When he did look up there was seriousness in his eyes.

          “You know what, I’m going to get to the point. I learned from my marbles that Filch gave your sword to Dumbledore last night.”

          Nico didn’t know what Marvus meant by his marbles, but he didn’t have time to focus on it when he heard the last part.

           _Dumbledore had my sword._

          Frozen in thought, Nico didn’t react. Marvus was clearly staring at him, awkwardly waiting for an answer. The rest of the girls looked at one another.

          “Uh,” Nico started, but trailed, unsure of what to do.

          “I don’t think we should plan to get it anymore then,” Tracey abruptly announced, then looked around at the other girls and Nico, “it’s the Headmaster and… well, he is the most powerful wizard there is.”

           _The most powerful wizard now has my only real weapon… and is clearly suspicious of me_ , Nico thought as he remembered his dreams.

          It has been a while, but… the son of Hades doubted that Dumbledore stopped pursuing what he was looking for. If anything, the old wizard probably knew more by now, but then… that might be why Dumbledore was protecting him from Umbridge.

          Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?

          “Uh, you know, Tracey has a point,” Daphne added, looking between them all, “getting Will here was fine because it was an empty classroom… Dumbledore has a password to enter his office, there is no way we’ll get in there.”

          Nico sighed and leaned on his head on his hand as his elbow propped it up.

          Marvus and the rest of the Slytherin girls waited for him to say something

          “Yeah, I can get it later when the opportunity arises, I guess,” Nico answered, “I mean, he is already super suspicious of us anyway.”

          It wasn’t that the problem of Dumbledore wasn’t real, it just wasn’t… a priority. As long as Dumbledore was there to keep Nico at Hogwarts, the son of Hades wasn’t going to do anything about Dumbledore’s curiosities.

       _Who cares what he’s doing or knows at this point._

          “Okay, then that’s it,” Marvus replied, content with the answer as he smiled at Nico, “and midnight meetings are back again, starting tonight!”

          Marvus smiled again, he stood up, and got his leg out of the bench immediately. However, his fake one seemed to be almost stuck.

          “Can someone help me out here?” he asked.

          Instantly Nico reached and got the peg leg out the small crevice that had entrapped it. Marvus grinned again, pulled it out, and stood.

          “Thanks, bye guys!”

          The Hufflepuff walked away and to his own table.

          “So…” Pansy started, “what are the midnight meetings?”

         _Oh._

          Daphne and Tracey seemed to lean forward and while Millicent didn’t, he could tell there was a glimmer of curiousness in her eyes.

           _Well, there is no reason to not tell them._

          “They are meetings were Marvus, Melody and I spoke together, to talk about things pertaining about what’s happening in private, though they slowly became…”

 

          Ron and Hermione seemed to be getting along very well… actually, better than they had been a few months ago. The lack of bickering was lifting Harry’s spirits, along with the thought that he would be able to see Cho that weekend. He had been paying attention to her a lot during D.A. Meetings, but it would be nice to see her outside of that setting where they could talk about things other than defensive spells.

          Wait, why did he think about himself and Cho after Ron and Hermione? They weren’t related. Nope. Not at all.

          _Oh, Merlin, hopefully not…_

_~~Who am I kidding? The only problem is that seeing them snogging isn’t much better than seeing them awkwardly flirt and get jealous.~~ _

          Though, Harry wasn’t feeling all fuzzy that morning either. For some reason he had another nightmare, which plagued him in the back of his mind since he woke up. What scared him so much was that the dream started out normal, but then that strange humanoid man was there, with the same maddening and scary black eyes…

          “Hey, Harry, you in there buddy?” Melody suddenly said, interrupting Harry’s thoughts.

          He blinked to notice not only Melody looking at him with concern, but Ron and Hermione as well.

          “You’ve been doing this for a while, what are you thinking about all these times?” Ron asked, leaning forward.

          “Yeah, Harry, you know you can tell us,” Hermione added.

         _What?_

          Harry took a breath.

          “Nothing, guys, I haven’t been thinking about anything,” Harry answered, picking up his goblet and drinking the pumpkin juice inside.

          When he put it down and they were still looking at him.

          “Yeah, sure, Harry,” Melody commented then she glanced back at the food on her plate.

          Harry huffed, but didn’t talk back.

          Like every morning, owls came flying through the windows. It happened so much that by now Harry didn’t notice them… or at least he tried to not notice them. There was always a part of him that wanted to see if he got a letter from Sirius.

          But he knew he wouldn’t. As Harry sulked he heard Melody squeal.

          He looked up to see that she had received a letter, which landed on her plate… right in some oatmeal.

          Hermione looked at the letter with disgust as it started to sink in the food before Melody picked it up, not at all annoyed or upset about the oatmeal that was all over it. Instead, she appeared to be ecstatic.

          “Mom wrote back!” she said with glee.

          Within a moment she used her nails to open the envelope and was about to read it when another letter landed, again, in the oatmeal. Melody paused as she looked at the new letter sinking in her food, contemplating whether or not to pick it up when she had another in her hand.

          And then Melody proceeded to let it sink as she read her mother’s letter. Hermione sighed and took the letter out of the oatmeal and put it next to Melody’s arm.

          Ron glanced over at Harry with an irritated look.

           _Yeah… Just a normal day I guess_ , Harry thought.

 

          Transfiguration was good, fine, in fact, the whole day was regular and that was what made it good. It can give the son of Hades a break. It didn’t matter if some of the school was pointing at him, clearly talking about what he could have done, because he could focus on his work. Well, he needed to since he was behind by a week..

          However, during Herbology, Ravenclaws didn’t talk behind his back. Sure, he heard a few rumors, but most of their conversation was possible things they could do with the plants in the greenhouse. That ended with quite a few possible potions and spells that had to with staying up late and not being tired while others were the fastest way to kill people.

          Aka, wonderful conversational pieces that many Slytherins loved.

          Yet, Nico couldn’t fully enjoy the class as he noticed Pansy was rather antsy. The Slytherin girl was glaring more often, most of the time at nothing, tapping her quill on something or shaking her legs, like school was wasting her time.

           _I should talk to her… alone_ , he thought to himself.

          In a matter of now time it was lunch. Nico thought about talking to Pansy then as he was eating, but then that plant was ruined when the demigod remembered a detail of yesterday that he had yet to share with everyone.

          An important detail.

          “You know,” Nico started, easily getting everyone’s attention, “I never knew how crazy Umbridge is, but now I know. She has just... Lost it.”

          Daphne looked at Nico weird and even Tracey raised an eyebrow, her fork placed on her plate before she could eat it.

          “That isn’t really new news here, but I have a feeling you are going to tell us what made this come about,” Tracey said.

          Nico sighed.

          “Sorry, I just remembered yesterday and… I don’t think I’ll be able to read in her class anymore.”

          The demigod told everyone what happened before he had met up with Dumbledore yesterday and could see their expressions change. Daphne was surprised, confused, and obviously worried, while Pansy was angry, he could see the fire in her eyes. On the other hand, Tracey and Millicent didn’t react… Well, Millicent never really reacts, so that wasn’t too worrying for Nico.

           _But, why is Tracey? What is she thinking?_

          “It’s from the beginning of the year, isn’t it? Nico, you should be more careful,” Pansy immediately said.

           _What? No, it isn’t that-_

          Before Nico could say anything, it was Tracey answering her.

          “No, no it isn’t because of the beginning of the year,” and then Tracey turned toward Nico, “It’s because she has a reason to believe that you are working with Dumbledore. It must have been something big, to convince her of that.”

          Tracey glanced at Nico like there was something that he had missed, but he couldn’t remember. There is no reason why she would think so… right?

           _Wait. The guard in Azkaban._

          “She’s trying to warp things, I mean the only thing she has on me is that I was caught walking around Azkaban. Plus, Dumbledore doesn’t trust me… other than you all, the trio, Melody and Marvus, he is the only one that is figuring out that I am not a regular wizard, so-”

          Just as Nico remembered the way Dumbledore treated him just yesterday, something arose in his mind

          Something wasn’t right.

_Snape was in Dumbledore’s office and there during the interrogation- Dumbledore knew that was Nico’s only break! He had to!_

          Nico trailed off as his eyes darted toward the professor table in the back to see that a few professors were missing, probably getting ready in their classrooms for the next set of students. Out of the small group, there was Snape, who was very intently talking to others.

          Some of the professor's words from when they were both walking to Potions rewound in Nico’s mind… It was similar to Pansy’s talk when Nico had stormed away: _it wasn’t your problem, don’t intervene._

          But, Snape wasn’t talking about purity fights within the Houses, nor House Unity, when he told Nico to not involve himself.

         _So what was it? What was he talking about?_

          Nico couldn’t help as he was reminded of why he was there in the first place: to protect Harry and make Voldemort die as soon as possible.

          The girls followed his gaze.

          “Why are you looking at the Head of our House?” Millicent asked, “What’s he got to do with Azkaban?”

          The demigod looked at her and then the rest of them.

          “He doesn’t. Snape knows something; he and Dumbledore. I know they know I am not a regular student,” Nico began as thoughts began to race through his mind, questioning possibilities.

_What would Dumbledore and Snape do if they knew everything? I told Pansy and them some things, not everything… Would it really be that bad?_

          “and you know what?” Nico continued, “I am starting to question whether that is a bad thing...or an okay thing at this point.”

          Nico groaned in annoyance.

 

          Pansy lounged on the Slytherin common room couch, her legs falling over the side, and her back leaning on the other side. She would never have let herself sit so poorly as she watched some of the other Slytherins go on about their day, but she was tired. It was after dinner now and she could do what she wanted.

          The conversation at lunch stuck with her and so did the dinner one, but it was strange. After Nico said that, the group just talked about normal things, mostly about homework and what they were thinking of doing later that day. Or, rather, now that they have a break in the Slytherin common room.

          Millicent and Tracey were playing chess yet again while Daphne braided Millicent’s hair. Blaise was lounging like Pansy, not doing work either, and Theodore was studying. Pansy didn’t know where Draco was, but he was probably with Crabbe and Goyle doing… something. Probably practicing Quidditch.

          For some reason, it didn’t nag her as much to not know where he was.

          There were other people reviewing and completing homework in the Slytherin common room, younger and older years, but she paid little attention to them.

          Nico was with Will. They both left a little while ago… Nico asked if Pansy wanted to come with, but she declined. Only now did Pansy regretted her decision and was disgruntled about Nico’s absence.

          She kept it to herself, though. Nico could do whatever he wanted and survive on his own, she wasn’t his mother.

          The day was as mundane as the day before; it felt like nothing had happened. Sure, Professor Snape was angry that his prefect would break so many rules, but right as Nico was fine all of Snape’s disappointment in Pansy disappeared.

          The Head of the House was happy Nico was safe and sound in the end, even if the whole process was a mess. Of course, he had told Pansy to be careful and keep her behavior extra good for Umbridge, to which Pansy didn’t bother. She had dealt with that gorgon quickly with every attempt of ruining Pansy.

          Besides, Umbridge wasn’t bothering Pansy personally anymore. Maybe it was because she was Slytherin or something. Or maybe it was because nothing seemed to bother Pansy.

          Not anymore.

          “Umbridge is planning something.”

          That caught Pansy’s attention once Blaise said that. Even Tracey looked up from her Wizard’s Chess.

          “What?” Pansy asked, squinting at the other boy, “Where did you hear that?”

          Blaise was messing with his fingernails, picking some dirt out and glanced up to see that his whole group was looking at him.

          He was being dramatic, saying something that would get everyone’s attention and still try to act as if nothing was happening. Normal old Blaise. At least he explained this time.

          “You don’t have to hear it to know it. Umbridge hasn’t done anything in awhile, so you know this is just her planning time, but…” Blaise smirked, “I heard she is going to pass through a plan of hers since this whole Slytherin fiasco happened…”

          He trailed off and Pansy flared. Okay, so this is where the pausing for dramatic effect is happening, isn’t it? Waiting for people to get it themselves?

         _Why can’t he just say it?_

          “What is she going to pass through?” Pansy sneered.

          “Probations, Pansy, do you remember the teacher’s probations,” Millicent offered.

          Pansy still scowled.

          Her mind didn’t try to use her friend’s hint, instead, it was immediately tossed out and Pansy could feel frustration boiling inside of her.

          “What about the probations? What about them? What does-”

          “She’s thinking of getting rid of a teacher, Pansy,” Tracey answered calmly.

          Pansy’s rage stopped and Tracey continued.

          “It’s only a matter of time until Trelawney or Hagrid goes. And once she gets the power to do that, maybe she could even get rid of Dumbledore in a few months too.”

          Pansy was momentarily speechless in the news. Well, it wasn’t real news, they all knew it was going to happen… but still.

          Tracey was giving Pansy a look, a look that made Pansy sure they were thinking the same thing.

      _Without Dumbledore, Nico would be thrown to the wolf that is Umbridge, wouldn’t he?_

 

          Nico was surprised that no one had bothered him and Will when they left the castle grounds. There was a small crowd of students, but it seemed that most of them were far too busy doing work to notice. Nico understood, he too had quite a bit of homework to do.

          Nico and Will didn’t go too far, just to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

          “So, want to ask Hecate to give you magic?” Nico asked.

          It wasn’t that the son of Hades wanted that to happen, but… he was mulling over the idea. Now that Will was here, why couldn’t he?

          Will looked over at the son of Hades, with a look of _where-did-this-come-from?_ and then chuckled.

          “How did this come up? Well… Even if I did ask, I don’t think she would do it, maybe even smite me for asking since I wasn’t assigned to the quest. You know how it is, Nico, can only have three or seven or else the quest gets _bad_ ,” Will smirked and sat down, “but, it’s fine, I don’t think I’d want magic.”

          Nico raised his eyebrows and joined Will on the ground.

          “Really? You were the one more excited about wizards than me,” Nico kicked Will harmlessly at the ankle, “you remember how you reacted? You even got excited about the pointy hats.”

          Nico giggled and Will started to laugh.

          “Yeah, well, wizards are _super cool_ … but, I guess the only reason why I would want to have magic is because there is so much that I would need to work on if I have it,” Will explained, appearing more and more convinced as he spoke, “I mean, I work extra hard to heal people, I have quite a lot on my plate already, to have magic and not learn how to properly use it would be… a waste, I guess.”

          Will glanced at Nico again.

          “And I remember all your complaining about having to learn so much, so nah, that I don’t want to do that.”

          Nico nodded, smiling as he remembered all of the times he messed up.

          “I guess that’s fair.”

          There was a moment of silence between them and only the sound of rustling leaves could be heard. It wasn’t an awkward silence, it was comfortable.

          Maybe too comfortable. Nico surprisingly started to feel tired, his energy seeping away.

          “Hey, Death Boy, cast the Lumos spell,” Will ordered.

          Nico rolled his eyes at the nickname, but did as he was told and instantly felt his energy come back once the white light.

          “We should go back, I have had enough fresh air,” Will joked as he stood up and offered his hand to Nico.

          The son of Hades didn’t hesitate to take it.

          “Well, you are going to the special midnight meeting, be prepare to get some more,” Nico replied.

 

          D.A. was normal for Harry. It was a wonderful time and even though some people were having trouble with a few spells it was still fulfilling. In fact, it was easily the best time he had. When the meeting ended the same procedure of sending members into the hallways and back to their dorms commenced without any problems. Strangely enough, there seemed to be fewer professors walking about.

          Probably since Umbridge had calmed down. Or they got tired.

          In the end, the only people still occupying the Room of Requirement were Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Jones twins (those two were still practicing around a bit since Melody couldn’t cast most of the spells). Both Ron and Hermione looked ready to go, with the map in front of them while they waited for Harry by the exit.

          _I should tell the twins that we’re leaving,_ Harry thought.

          Yet, right as Harry turned to see the two, Marvus was already looking at him. Right when the Hufflepuff realized he got Harry’s attention, he began to wave his hand at him.

          “Hey, Harry! Can I talk to you for a bit?!” Marvus called as he began to walk toward him.

           _Oh, this is probably going to take a little while, maybe he is going to ask what’s the next spell they are learning. Marvus is rather good compared to Melody..._

          Just as Harry looked over to Hermione and Ron, they seemed to have already gotten the message.

          “We’ll meet up with you back at the common room,” Hermione answered, giving the Marauder's map to Harry.

          Harry took it and then Ron and Hermione left, with Melody shortly behind them after one look at her twin.

          Walking over, Marvus was tapping his wand against his leg, looking like he had something to say, but wasn’t sure how to say it. He wouldn’t be nervous asking for spells when he wants Harry to correct his stance he is the only one comfortable yelling for Harry’s help.

          _It isn’t going to be about D.A., is it?_

          “So… How are you doing, Harry?”

           _Okay… I wasn’t expecting that._

          Harry was turned visibly tense. Yes, it was uncomfortable, he didn’t know Marvus very well, actually, he might as well haven’t known him at all.

          The only thing they had in common was Quidditch and Harry has been banned for life from the sport.

          “I am fine… I guess,” Harry answered.

          Marvus seemed to get the uncomfortable atmosphere scene and the tapping of his wand against his leg went faster and he looked to the ground before glancing at Harry again.

          “I wanted to...ask you how you were because... You seem like you’ve had a hard time lately, and you know… all the attention, constant not fun stuff.”

         _I guess what happened wasn’t fun between them, but it was nothing. It wasn’t anything big, it wasn’t anything absolutely terrible._

          Harry frowned as he felt something twinge in his chest. Marvus continued.

          “Melody’s cool and all and I love her, but she’s never the best with talking stuff out. And no offense to your friends, but they don’t seem all great at that either… So I wanted to say that if something happens and you want something off your chest or someone to listen. I’m here.”

          Marvus opened his mouth to say more, but he stopped himself.

           _What was he going to say?_ Harry wondered.

          “You can trust me,” Marvus finally said, “I won’t tell anyone.”

          Harry didn’t respond right away; there was something stopping him. It was like his mind was telling him one thing, but his body telling him another, and as the two forces fought he stood still.

          Until one won.

          “Thanks for the offer, Marvus, but I don’t think I’ll need it,” Harry answered.

          There was a glint of something Marvus’s eyes, but before Harry could understand what it was, Marvus looked down.

          Once the Hufflepuff looked back up, his face had changed: it was his normal happier self.

          “Okay, Harry, then I will see you later.”

 

          Pansy stayed restless in the Slytherin common room, pacing until Millicent told her to stop. Something about learning that, what Umbridge was going to do, left her with more nerves than normal. There were a few people that stared at her as she did so, but she didn’t care. After a bit, those students staring at her left and only the students studying stayed.

          After Pansy started to get bored again she began to pull some of the small extensions of her ugly quills off, putting them into a pile, which grew a bit big as she went through three quills. When Pansy couldn’t sit any longer from the nerves, she hastily got up and stormed toward the exit of the common room.

         _If Nico isn’t coming back by now, I guess I’ll have to find him- Oh my goodness._

          Just as she opened it she came face to face with Nico and Will. Both of the boys were surprised as well, they’re eyes wide.

          “Pansy…” Nico said uncertainty,“Uh, how are you?”

          “Good, since you’re the person I want to talk to,” Pansy replied and then she looked behind her and called, “Tracey, can you help?”

          In a moment Tracey was already walking there, confused, “Yeah, why?”

          “Take Will,” Pansy said and then went through the door to the Dungeons, “I need to talk to Nico about something,” then she turned toward Nico, “can we go outside to the courtyard?”

          Nico seemed to have still not processed what was happening as only a small noise came out of him.

          “Nico can’t go outside unless he has some light on him,” Will said from inside the Slytherin common room, “Just cast Lumos and don’t stay out for long.”

          “Uh, yeah,” Nico replied, blinking, “let’s go Pansy.”

          And they were off. All of Pansy’s pent-up energy was used in her walking and a few times she noticed Nico had to half-jog to keep up. After seeing that, Pansy purposely walked slower.

          When the lights and torches ceased, Nico casted Lumos, and in no time they were down at the courtyard.

          Yet, now that they stopped walking, Pansy forgot what she brought him down there to talk about and for a moment she just watched as Nico jumped on the ledge, separating the grass from the outside hallway… _Oh, right._

          “You have to be careful, Nico, the Slytherins think Umbridge is going to get rid of a professor soon,” Pansy suddenly said, “and when she does that, you know she is going to try to get rid of Dumbledore next.”

          There was a flicker of confusion on Nico’s face like he was wondering why she had pulled him aside to say that, and then in a moment, he was tired again. Nico groaned in annoyance.

          “At this point I don’t even care anymore, I’ll just… get in Umbridge's good graces somehow,” Nico threw his hands up into the air, “or something like that. Maybe it’ll be long enough that she forgets about me.”

          He didn’t look like he thought that would happen though. The light from his wand lit up his face and showed the small circles under his eyes and Pansy was once again reminded of when he had first come to Hogwarts: he looked like a boy who didn’t like or care about the school.

          _He probably didn’t then._

         _Nico’s here on a mission, isn’t he?_

          Pansy remembered when Umbridge was trying to find Nico and when Umbridge had asked Pansy why she covered up Nico’s disappearance. Pansy couldn’t say that she thought Nico was going to come back with the Veritaserum because she… wasn’t sure. Not after he ran away like that.

          Nico was so upset, Pansy couldn’t stand to remember. It didn’t matter anyway, at least he was back.

          Back and ready to stay.

          “Okay, well, I’ll be here to help,” Pansy muttered.

          Nico nodded and smiled slightly. Then the conversation fell slightly between them.

          Looking at Nico now, those events that happened in the past week seemed like a far off nightmare. The two of them were already back at Hogwarts, wearing fresh robes, and already had a mountain of homework to do.

          It was just like before… but at the same time, it wasn’t. Everything has changed.

          “Does it always feel like this?” Pansy suddenly asked.

          Nico looked at her perplexingly.

          “What? What does what feel like? And what’s this?” He asked.

          He turned toward her from his perch on the stone. Pansy was thankful that for once the courtyard and hallways were empty. It was a few minutes before curfew would be in action, so it made sense…

          But, she was happy no one was there. She didn’t want anyone else to see or hear what she was going to say.

          “We faced Voldemort, you almost died in the process, and now we are just going through our classes? Like nothing happened?” Pansy questioned and toward the end of her questions she felt her throat close up.

          Despite how hard it was to talk, she felt something lift off of her chest. The weight settled there ever since she had gotten back to Hogwarts, growing bigger up until that moment.

          So Pansy continued.

          “I mean, we come back and no one… no one knows. Not even really Daphne, Millicent, or Tracey, I told them about Voldemort, but that’s it. The rest of the students, they don’t know. And it sucks because we can’t tell them. They-they can’t know, not from us, that Harry was right. Harry and Dumbledore were right and no one wants to believe it, it’s so frustrating to see. And-

          “And I can’t believe I was so stupid! I was so stupid, my parents were so stupid and my father is so stupid. And by now,” Pansy frowned, “my father should know that Voldemort wanted to kill me. He wants me dead.”

           _Where will I live this summer?_

          Pansy felt like she was hit by a train. Once that question went across her mind, her feet and fingers were numb, and her chest felt hollow.

          Time slowed as the silent question sunk down, weighing on her, crushing her. Her lips were pulled down and she didn’t feel so good anymore.

          “Pansy, don’t freak out, uh,” Nico said, suddenly in front of her, his feet on the ground, and his face filled with concern, “take some deep breaths to relax, we can talk about this.”

          The Slytherin followed his directions and she calmed down. Instead her mind racing, it was now surprisingly foggy from the intake air.

          “Pansy, why don’t we sit down, together, on the ledge, alright? There is enough space for both of us?” Nico said, motioning to the stone.

          Pansy shook the melancholy off of her face.

          “You don’t need to talk to me like I am going to break, Nico,” Pansy retorted, “but, yes… I think we should sit down.”

          She began to walk over to the stones with Nico and while she was making her way, she still spoke, “There is just… a lot of things I didn’t realize until now. It’s been eating at me for the past couple of days.”

          Once they sat down, Pansy stared at the ground. She noticed Nico glancing at her with concern, but finally, he looked down as well. The marble and stone were lit up from the light on Nico’s wand and Pansy began to notice a few splotches of green. Now that the snow was mostly melting, there were weeds and plants growing through the cracks of the stone bricks.

          Pansy pushed away the thought that she won’t have a place to stay over the summer. It is going to be a while til then and she knew she could ask around… Plus, she didn’t want to think about it now. Not while she was like this.  

          Pansy could only imagine what she looked like at the moment. Maybe she was showing how upset and lost she was? Or did she only look like the girl who would insult everyone with sharp words and laughter?

           _Moaning Myrtle said it, we’re the mean Slytherin girls. Could we be anything more?_

          ... _With everything that has happened, don’t I have to be more?_

          “Talking about it helps, so… so why haven’t you told me or everybody else?” Nico asked, “that’s what friends are for.”

          Pansy frowned and she shook her head.

          “I thought I could deal with this myself and then I realized I couldn’t… And I want to tell them, but… I can’t, not yet. It’s a bit too hard and… I don’t think they will understand,” Pansy covered her face, “I just can’t explain it all.”

           _I hate this. I hate feeling this way, it’s just so much all at once and it makes no sense!_

          Nico waited a moment, his fingers messing with his ring. The skull ring Pansy always sees him wearing. Finally, Nico began to talk again.

          “People will never understand fully, no one else has been through it, but… It’s better than keeping it in. People can try to understand and that’s enough to make you feel better,” Nico glanced back to Pansy, then the ground again, “and it is fine to not talk about it until you are ready…”

          Pansy noticed his ring was still being turned. It was a pretty ring, silver. It reminded her of the skulls back in the Slytherin common room.

          “Just... don’t keep it in, okay? It’s worse to do that, it’s… just unbearable.”

          Pansy looked up to Nico, first squinting her eyes at him in confusion and worry. He sounded like he’s experienced it.

           _The first few days… he didn’t say anything about himself. I haven’t even asked him about his family, there is still so much I don’t know about him… He’s probably had to deal with this more than once._

           _What if it’s been his whole life?_

           _… Well, he’ll tell me when he wants to._

          “You’re looking a little shadowy,” Pansy lied, “we should go inside.”

          Nico stood up, holding his wand up and near his face. He only had a hint of sadness before it disappeared once he looked at her.

          “Alright.”

          And they walked back without another word.

 

          “Oh, wow, Will is now going to show up at our meetings now?!” Melody exclaimed.

          “Yep,” Will answered with a smile, “after all, this is when we talk about demigod stuff, isn’t it?”

          Melody squealed and Marvus appeared just as happy with a wide grin on his face. Will and Nico still walked slowly toward them, Nico’s wand already glowing.

          Despite the light, Nico still felt tired.

          The twins were a bit farther away from the entrance, Nico immediately assumed it was because the two wanted to talk about something to each other. It wasn’t the first time they had done that, in fact, Nico wished they did it more; maybe then the other meetings wouldn’t have lasted so long…

          But, this one was probably going to be the longest of them all.

          “Before we start, I think we need to go over what happened,” Nico started, as he walked over to the twins.

          “What happened?” Marvus repeated.

          Melody inched closer to the son of Hades, a confused look on her face too.

          Will glanced at Nico, but instead of questioning him like Ares twins were it looked like he knew what Nico was going to say.

          “Why I left. Where I went, what I did there,” Nico answered.

          Immediately the Marvus and Melody were silent and Nico felt like his throat was closing up. He felt guilty.

          “So… what did happened?” Will asked calmly.

          Nico finally looked over at the son of Apollo, who appeared more content, with a smile on his face. An understanding face.

          The son of Hades took a deep breath.

          “It is going to be a bit, so we should sit down.”

          And then he told them, starting from the beginning when he remembered the memory to when he stormed out. He left out details, they didn’t need to know what happened in his memories, but then he explained his journey to go after Voldemort and his followers himself that is when he told them everything. By the end, the twins were shocked and Will… he looked like he couldn’t decide between comforting Nico or staying there.

          However, the caring side clearly won as Will scooted over closer to Nico and wrapped his arm around Nico’s shoulder.

          “That’s sucks and it wasn’t your fault Pansy got hurt,” Will said and with one squeeze, he let the son of Hades go.

          Nico nodded. But, it wasn’t as bad as he had thought… He needs to tell some of his other friends. It would probably make Pansy feel better.

          “So, what happened on your side?” Nico asked.

          Marvus and Melody locked eyes with each other before they turned to Nico. It was Marvus who started first.

          “Well, when you left…”

          Marvus trailed off, frowning, and instantly Nico could feel the guilt rising up in him.

          “When you left,” Melody picked up after her twin, “we decided to try to find you. While Marvus was looking for things, I was going into the Forbidden forest. Every night.”

          Nico felt a lump in his throat and once again Will had his arm around Nico’s shoulder.

          “And on the night that you came back well, I was out again. But this time, the trio followed me, since they wanted to know what I was doing,” Melody continued, “Harry caught up. He, uh, for some could see you and Pansy _leaving_ \- leaving I don’t know what place. But, Harry wasn’t like himself, it was like he was a different person.”

          Nico looked at her confused, trying to process the meaning behind her observations. It was obvious that there were explanations for this… but what it was eluded him.

          Marvus began to speak again.

          “And while Melody was looking, I had scattered the four marbles. I didn’t want to ask one of your Slytherin friends to put one anywhere, I didn’t have the time,” Marvus waved that part of the story away, “anyway, I didn’t hide them all well since I wanted to get back to Melody. I got to her just in time… right when the Golden Trio found her as well…  So, back to the marbles, Filch found one and confiscated it. And that is how I knew Dumbledore had the sword, I could hear Filch get worried about it and yeah.”

          Nico didn’t know what to say.

          As he was trying to take what it in, he was making a tiny timeline, then tossing out what didn’t really matter at that point, but… My goodness. It was definitely as much as him.

           _Now the Trio know about us, don’t they? Not everything, but that they weren’t regular wizards._

          “Well… that’s a lot to take in,” Nico responded.

          “Yeah, it is,” Will muttered and he must have given Marvus a look because the son of Ares shrugged.

           _I have already learned that Dumbledore had the sword… but… Harry..._

          Then Nico’s eyes widened.

          “What kind of angle did Harry see me?” Nico abruptly asked.

          Melody stared at Nico with the face showing her slight confusion.

          “Uh, when Harry said that he saw you I didn’t think to ask what kind of angle it was in, so, uh… I can ask him tomorrow?” Melody said, still a bit perplexed.

          “Good… so is this meeting over?” Nico asked.

          It’s getting late… and not taking a nap after only getting a few hours of sleep before probably wasn’t the best idea.

          “Nope, I was wondering when Will would go home,” Melody started, “I mean, he can’t stay here for the rest of the year and we could make another fireplace exit like-”

          “I still need to heal Nico, he hasn’t fully recovered yet, hence the light he has on,” Will immediately said, pointing at the lighted wand.

          Instead of Melody appearing taken back, her excitement seemed to grow.

          “I am glad I already saw that answer!” Melody said, “So I asked Mom if she could ask Jerry if Will could stay at his house-”

          “Wait, awesome Uncle Jerry!” Marvus interrupted.

          “Yeah, awesome Uncle  Jerry!” Melody repeated excitedly back as she and Marvus high-fived each other.

          There was a moment where it looked like they were going to do more, but then Melody looked back to Nico and Will’s confused faces.

          Her excitement dimmed only a little bit as she got back on topic and sat back fully on the ground.

          “Anyway, I got a letter from Mom, telling me that she wasn’t an owl and one from Jerry saying that yeah, one of my friends could stay at his house for the meantime.”

       _Huh… This is very convenient._

          “Oh, where is the house?” Will asked.

          “Hogsmeade!”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wil isn't leaving, but doing this whole babysitting thing is hard guyyzyzyz
> 
> You know the Cursed Child isn't that bad! I saw the play, but I am never ever ever ever ever going to read the book because no thank you. I wouldn't be able to stand it. There were some things that happened and it was like, come on? But, oh well, the play is good because the actors are really awesome! My favorite character is Scorpius Malfoy and that's it because everyone is vaguely alright/oc sometimes. Or they just suck.  
> anyway, Deadpool 2 is a good movie too. If you are wondering, yes, I didn't update because I was watching Deadpool 2 and I am an author who is a very big procrastinator, sorry!
> 
> and... Yes. The story goes on. If you all want some interaction to happen, I can do that. Might take forever, but at least it will be there, yeah? Just like my patronus poll that happened in the beginning of this mess and will probably need 10 more chapters until that happens.  
> but, I have so many plans. So. Many. Plans.
> 
> Thanks for reading through this mess of an author's note and until next time! Which might not be next week, but hopefully it will! More feelio moments throughout this book and the next! Because that's life!


	56. I Love Going on Field Trips, Don’t You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am cutting this chapter in two because I am a slow writer! But, hey, at least there will be an update next weekend (yes, I am pretty sure I can do that. Definitely.).
> 
> Sorry if I didn't reply to your comment yet, I will, I just reply at random times and ye.
> 
> Happy 200,000 words! And close to 700 kudos, shit. Only 9 more to go, dang, I am glad people like this!
> 
> Edited:7/21/2018

             Nico fell asleep almost instantly, but it wasn’t peaceful. Right as his eyes closed, he fell into a dream. Or rather, a vision.

             It was Dumbledore’s office, a place that Nico had begun to know reluctantly well over the past week. Yet, it wasn’t lit up like Nico was used to, the windows gave off no outside light and only the candles upon the shelves and desks gave off enough weak light so that he could see.

             “What I am doing in here?” Nico wondered out loud.

              _Watch, son._ Hades’s voice played in Nico’s mind.

             The demigod looked around, trying to find the god, but then he realized he wasn’t the only one in Dumbledore’s office.

             “Stygian Iron... I never thought I’d see it in person,” Snape said.

             The black sword was in a glass case on top one of the many ledges and small desks. The sword had a foreboding purplish glow surrounding itself and looked like it was trying to break the case as it pulsed, yet there wasn’t a crack on the glass to show its effort.

             “Neither did I,” Dumbledore said.

             The demigod glanced to see that the only place with a good amount of light was Dumbledore’s desk. With reason, the old wizard was looking through piles of parchment with stern focus.

             Nico knew from handling the sword that it radiated fear. He could remember the enemies face change once it had penetrated their thoughts, a look of horror could be seen and even if it didn’t reach their faces, it was in their eyes.

             However, that wasn’t in this case. Dumbledore was sitting, without any attention to the sword as if it were only another trophy and Snape was looking at it like it was a new specimen.

             “How could anyone have such an object in Hogwarts!” a portrait called.

             Nico looked to see that, unlike when he was there, most of the portraits were awake… _Hm.. maybe they faked being asleep, didn’t really look at them before…_

             “When I was the Headmaster I would have never had such Dark Magic in this school! Not at Hogwarts and especially not in this office!” Another one shouted, “Why don’t you get rid of it? Destroy it?!”

              _No, don’t destroy it_ , Nico thought instantly, _not my sword_.

             “It isn’t mine to destroy,” Dumbledore replied nonchalantly from his desk, his eyes not leaving the parchments he was looking at.

        _Yes!_

             One of the portraits scowled, this one depicting a man with dark hair. It looked like an old one, the paint was cracking.

             “You know whose it is?” the portrait said in slight hysteria and then he gasped, “It’s that boy you had in here, isn’t it?! We heard you talking to Snape about him, what you extracted from his mind during the interrogation, why haven’t you expelled him yet?!”

             Nico’s eyes widened.

          _So, they weren’t sleeping and it wasn’t an accident having Professor Snape there._

             Even if his suspicions were confirmed, it didn’t make the demigod feel better. Instead, he just felt strange. From Snape’s comments, it sounded like the professor wanted to help Nico. Yet, now that Nico knew that Snape _knew_ …

             That complicated things.

             “Nico di Angelo hasn’t done anything wrong yet. Sure, broke a few rules to leave, but he’s back and is going to stay,” Dumbledore answered, “and if he does take the sword back, I can expel him for holding a Dangerous Magical Item.”

             The portraits were still very clearly upset, meddling and moving like they were trying very hard not to have a temper tantrum. Others were rolling their eyes and going about their business. However, that one man couldn’t let it go.

             “That Umbridge woman, she’s going to pin this on you if he does get that sword!”

              _What?_ Nico thought as he walked closer to see the portrait, still in a rage, as he continued.

             “She came in, calling that boy a criminal for appearing in Azkaban! You know she wouldn’t do that unless she had a real reason to! She has a source and if he does anything, you know she’ll put it all on you!”

             Nico’s heart sank as his eyes darted from Dumbledore to Professor Snape, the latter still admiring the sword in the glass case.

              _Oh, gods, things have progressed faster than I thought. That guard that saw me, she must have some letter from him-_

             “Nigellas Black, I have already stopped her in her tracks,” Dumbledore replied tiredly, “unless she has someone to physically point out that he was there, she can’t do anything. Even then she would have to explain how di Angelo could have possibly gotten here to there and then back.”

             Dumbledore sighed, “This boy isn’t like Harry. The Minister of Magic isn’t out for him, so he, and I, are safe from her accusations… for now.”

  _For now,_ echoed in the demigod’s mind.

             The dream blackened around him and suddenly Nico could hear Hades’s voice.

             _You don’t need to worry anymore, you just need to know._

             Nico blinked when a large field of flowers came into view. He was standing in it, a flower patch on a hill that looked like it could go on forever. The flowers were somewhat big, white, with yellow centers that came off the flowers like cups.

             They were Narcissus, a symbol of Hades.

             “I am glad you’re awake.”

             The tone wasn’t as happy as Nico expected and abruptly the demigod turned around to see the god himself.

             Hades wasn’t his regular height of well above a two-story build. Instead, he seemed just as tall as a regular human, maybe just a head taller. He had long black hair, cascading down his shoulders, a pale face, and was wearing black robes.

             “I thought I told you to wait until you found the other Horcruxes. Nico, why didn’t you listen to me?” Hades asked, glaring at his son with his fists at his sides.

             Nico could hear frustration and concern.

             The demigod’s eyebrows furrowed, feeling the corner of his mouth turned downwards.

             “I remembered some things from Italy,” Nico answered and paused, watching his father’s reaction, “I didn’t react well, but… I didn’t want to think about it. About what I remembered, so… I left, I guess.”

             _Like I always do_ , he thought dejectedly.

             Nico looked down at the flowers.

             The memories were quite a bit to take in so… no. He didn’t want to take it in. Yet, He didn’t want to have his past become his reality at Hogwarts, either. It was unbearable to even think about that, let alone see the resemblances.

             There was only one thing Nico could do then, right? The only thing he had ever known. After all, he was just a small, young kid, who just entered Wizard society.

             Nico felt a weight on his shoulder and he looked up to see Hades. The god was much calmer now, with only slight sadness in his eyes.

             “I know... And I’m sorry.”

             Nico’s head bowed again.

             “At least you’re safe,” Hades continued, “you’re safe and because of that I am happy.”

             Abruptly the flowers under Nico’s feet faded and he found himself waking up to people’s muttering and someone else calling his name.

              _Don’t scare me again,_ Hades’s voice rang in Nico’s mind.

 

             “Nico, Nico!”

             The son of Hades uttered incoherent sentences, trying to shake some hands off of his torso and face. After whining a bit, they must have gotten the hint that he was awake and Nico’s eyes began to blink, adjusting to the light.

             And then he began to see people’s faces, which was first Pansy’s.

             “Nico, after this you can’t sleep on the couch anymore,” she said nonchalantly.

             The demigod frowned, and he squinted his eyes at her.

              _What?_ Nico meant to ask, yet, his mouth still felt like it wasn’t ready to work yet, and the word came out more like “mmmmmat?”

             “Cassius doesn’t want to hear about how people are coming in here and seeing you drool first thing in the morning,” Tracey explained.

              _Oh, Tracey’s here._

             “It really isn’t the best sight to wake up to,” Daphne added.

             Nico didn’t hide his mild surprise when Millicent nodded in agreement, saying something like that is why there are roommates.

             Nico was about to respond, but his dream came to mind… He felt like he needed to tell someone, maybe them, and definitely Melody and Marvus. It was quite a lot to tell people: what he learned about Dumbledore and Snape, the matter of his sword, and- well, Hades was important.

             But, they didn’t need to know that, did they? Gods, now, more than ever, Nico wished that he could see his father more.

              _Maybe I could try to write to him._

             Nico took too long to move and Pansy started to shake his shoulders.

             “Now, come on, Nico, get up. You gotta get dressed and then meet us in the Great Hall because we have less than an hour to eat and we all know how slow you are with eating,” Pansy said.

              _She’s wearing the Gatsby pin again._

             Nico batted her hand away as he smirked.

             “Yeah, yeah, just let me get up.”

             

             “No, it wasn’t human,” Harry repeated, rolling his eyes.

             _When are they gonna get it? I’ve only said it several times._

             “Maybe he was, that would explain how he disappeared when you looked at him. I mean, Melody said that Nico’s weird Apparition was something he was born with it. Maybe that is where he got it from,” Ron suggested still.

             The thinking of what that figure was was eating Harry; he couldn’t take the nightmares involving that strange man anymore. So, while Harry, Hermione, and Ron were waiting for Melody to finish getting ready Harry told them about the mysterious thing that was looming over Nico in the Hospital Wing.

             Harry stared back at Ron. Ron knew what Harry was going to say, so Harry didn’t bother to voice it again: _the figure wasn’t human_.

             Yet, Ron still didn’t back down.

             “The way you described him he sounded like a black hair copy of Lucius Malfoy,” Ron continued as he leaned into the Gryffindor common room couch, “I mean, what could we expect from that dark-haired Draco Malfoy copy? Not more Dark Magic like that?”

             Hermione made a noise in disagreement.

             Harry instantly looked at her; it was the first thing she has said, or well, somewhat said, since Harry had told them of the figure. Even Ron was a little surprised that she only chose now to speak.

             “Nico isn’t a copy, he is nowhere as mean as Malfoy,” Hermione shook her head at Ron, “in fact, there isn’t anything bad he’s done other than break some Hogwarts rules and carry that sword out of Hogwarts.”

             Ron pursed his lips, but still opened his mouth to retaliate.

             “Well, he’s one of the freakiest kids in our year and he hangs out with _Pansy Parkinson_ and the rest of those Slytherins. Could he really be that much better if he tolerates them making fun of everyone?”

             There was a bit of silence as the two stared at one another. Harry could see something falter in Hermione’s eyes as Ron brought up the Slytherin’s name.

             He was right. Pansy’s done too much. And if she’s done that much and hasn’t stopped, the people that hung out with her were just as bad.

             A tiny voice spoke in Harry’s mind, reminding him that despite Pansy’s past, she hadn’t bothered him most of this year, in fact, he hadn’t seen her hang out with Malfoy in a while… Not since Nico had shown up… but he quickly put that out of his mind.

             Besides, that could just mean they were planning something bigger.

             But, that wasn’t what Harry wanted to talk about when he brought up the figure. No, he wanted to know what it was.

             “Okay,” Harry said, “back to what we were talking about in the first place: that figure wasn’t human because he vanished right in front of my eyes. No crack, no nothing. And, there were these- these things that just made it obvious that he wasn’t normal.”

             Both Ron and Hermione were silent.

             Harry’s eyes darted between them. Despite Harry telling them both this event, it was strange that out of everything, Hermione didn’t offer much to the discussion. Out of everything, Harry expected her to have an answer.

             And for once, she didn’t.

             “It could have been the trick of the light,” Hermione finally said, “or nerves.”

              _Nerves? What does that mean? Am I just too frazzled to really see anything?!_

             Harry felt himself getting angry over her words. It was like she was brushing him off! How could she do that, why couldn’t she just believe him?!

             It’s just like- just like-

             “But, that doesn’t mean I won’t look into it, Harry,” Hermione interrupted his thoughts and Harry’s mind stopped. He relaxed.

             She took a deep breath and continued.

             “I’ll look for creatures or stories of people disappearing- yes, yes I know it wasn’t human, Harry. But, other people might have not noticed like you did.”

             Hermione looked at him, waiting for an answer. Harry nodded slowly,  sat back in the chair and thought about what just happened.

              _I asked for help and then just got angry, what is wrong with me? Why do I keep doing this to my friends?_

             “Oh, thanks guys for waiting for me!” Melody called, stopping Harry from pondering too long, “I was so tired, I had those meetings again and all that mumbo jumbo- why does Harry look angsty already? What did you guys do to him?”

 

             Nico didn’t end up discussing what he saw in his dream because neither of the Ares twins came over to him during breakfast. They were probably busy with thinking about last night, Melody asking Harry questions and Harry planning.

             Oh, and Draco was there. What does he mean by Draco was there?

             The Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, situated himself between Pansy and Tracey in the middle of a conversation they were having, while Crabbe and Goyle were between a shy Daphne and disgruntled Millicent. There was immediate silence as the conversation ended and they were left with the question of why he was there.

             At least Nico was next to Pansy and not some other person.

            “Hey, Pansy, how are you?” Draco asked as he sat down.

             Nico could hear a little huff from Tracey and further miffed sounds from both Daphne and Millicent. The later didn’t even bother hiding her glare at Goyle and Crabbe. However, despite what was happening, Draco’s attention was fully on Pansy.

             And yet Pansy didn’t have her full attention on him. Unlike the other times Nico had seen her with Draco, she was more surprised than anything. No blush, no squeak, no immediate smile and no lovey-dovey eyes.

            “Oh, I am... er, good, Draco,” Pansy responded, “how about you?”

             There wasn’t even her high-pitched voice… just Pansy.

              _Does Draco never normally join her like this?_ Nico wondered, but he quickly thought of that whole year. _No, Draco had never done this before._

             Now it was Draco’s time to be awkward because he was very obviously thrown off as well.

             “I am good. Haven’t seen you for a while, what have you been doing? Catching up after leaving?” Draco asked.

             The demigod frowned as he noticed the Draco glanced at him, then Pansy again.

             Goyle and Crabbe, on the other hand, weren’t that subtle. Right when Draco mentioned _leaving_ , the two boys began blatantly staring at Nico.

              _What in Tartarus?_

             Nico glared right back at them, but it seemed like it wasn’t going through their heads that the demigod was doing anything. It was like Nico was an object, a question, and if they stared enough maybe he would give them the answer they wanted.

             Or the answer that Draco wanted. After all, those two boys didn’t seem that they had many thoughts.

             Obviously many people were still curious as to why Nico left the first place, then come back in a coma, only to resume schooling as if nothing had happened.

             Dumbledore has warned Nico of the rumors before, but the demigod hadn’t done anything yet. And unlike Nico had thought, he guessed some students weren’t ready to let go of their curiosity.

             “Yeah, the professors assign so much work, it might take a couple days until I fully catch up,” Pansy answered, “so luckily, I can do it over the weekend.”

            “Over Valentine’s day too?” Draco asked.

            Tracey groaned while the other girls mostly appeared to be bored out of their minds. The sudden reactions startled Crabbe and Goyle, leaving both of them blinking in confusion. Pansy was once again surprised.

            Nico, too, was shocked. He totally forgot about that… not that he was going to do anything for that holiday. If anything, he was going to scribble out and break everything that reminded him of Eros. Every stupid cupid figure he could find.

            Every. Single. One.

            At least that is how he hoped to spend that romantic day.

            “I forgot that Valentine’s day was this weekend,” Pansy uttered, then her voice solidified, “but, I think that means I’ll just buy some candy from Hogsmeade to enjoy while I do the work.”

            Once again, Draco seemed to be puzzled.

            Maybe he wasn’t used to her _not_ fawning all over him.

            “Er, that sounds like a good way to spend the day,” Draco replied.

            Thankfully there were only a few seconds of awkward quietness until someone called Draco’s name.

             “Draco, Pansy, wow, the whole Slytherin group is here,” Blaise shouted.

             The son of Hades turned to see Blaise and Theodore made their way over, strolling down the tables to them, greeting everyone at the table, including Nico. The son of Hades was a little surprised.

            “Nico, you really should sleep in your own bed,” Theodore said, sitting down next to him, “I mean, both Zach and Adrian haven’t been making too much noise for you to sleep, have we?”

             _So that is their names?_

            Nico instantly shook his head.

            “No, I just like the fire.”

            Theodore frowned at the demigod, opened his mouth, then closed it. Then the Slytherin started to get food on his plate without looking back up at Nico.

            “Great spots, you chose, Crabbe and Goyle,” Blaise smirked, “you could always do the best things to piss people off in the least tiring way.”

            The two boys stared at him with confusion.

            Blaise’s smile dropped.

            “Get up you dunderheads,” he commanded.

            Crabbe looked like he was ready to say something back, but they stopped once Draco gave him a look.

            _Listen to Blaise._

            The boys did as they were told and once they were up Blaise pushed Daphne toward Millicent. The blonde girl was a little surprised, but she didn’t protest as she ended up next to the other girl. Then Blaise sat down next to them, patting the empty side of the bench.

            “Now, sit back down.”

            Blaise smiled as Crabbe and Goyle did what they were told, “Next time, you can sit down and not break up besties, okay?”

            Nico could see a blush rise up on the girls’ faces as both Crabbe looked like he was trying hard not to insult the other guy and Goyle rolled their eyes.

 

            “Hey, Harry, I have a few questions for you.”

            Melody smiled at him, putting down her fork, and leaned forward on the table. Next to Melody was Hermione, while Ron was beside Harry.

            Up until that moment Hermione and Melody were talking were talking. It wasn’t as natural as before, but it seemed like they were trying to make it as nice.

            Harry could tell from that morning’s classes that Hermione was relaxing around Melody again. It was easier, too, having Melody there with everyone Harry was reminded of that morning, remembering Ron and Hermione’s mild arguing before Melody showed up.

            With Melody there, they couldn’t do that. It was nice to have that quietness.

            “Like what?” Harry asked.

            “I know on your magical map that it has secret passageways, do you know if there is one that goes into Hogsmeade?” Melody put her hands together, “You know, the blonde boy that I said healed Nico, Will,… Well, we have decided that we don’t want him to have to hide in the castle anymore.”

            Hermione glanced at Melody in shock.

            “Anymore? You mean to say that he’s been here the whole time?” Hermione asked incredulously, “Even though the extra measures set up by Umbridge?”

            Melody nodded, still smiling.

            “Yep, now the problem is that he shouldn’t have to be cooped up here anymore, so, I was wondering if you knew some secret passageway to Hogsmeade that I could use later tonight?” Melody’s eyebrow went up as she asked.

            Harry could tell in her face that she knew there were multiple secret passageways throughout the castle. Of course, she did, she has seen the Marauder’s Map from the D.A. meetings too many times to _not_ notice.

            But, she was giving him a choice on whether or not to help her.

            Harry felt somehow very happy realizing that.

            “Sure, but where is he going to go from there?” Harry questioned.

            “Yes,” Hermione leaned closer, glancing at the other Gryffindors to make sure they weren’t listening, “where would he be going, specifically?”

            Ron started to shuffle more towards the group, wanting to know the answer as well.

            “Will is going into my Uncle’s house, don’t worry, I already set the thing up. Do you all want to come, too? Maybe meet Will and get to know Nico.”

            Melody began to laugh a little.

            “After all, Nico is a part of the mission too, it would be good for you all to trust him,” Melody finished, tapping on the table.

            Harry’s eyes darted to Hermione and Ron. He didn’t think he would be able to trust Nico yet.

            “Er, yeah, that would be fine to go…”

            “Yeah, count me in,” Ron said and then Hermione nodded, saying she’s in.

            Melody smiled again.

            “Good! I think it would be good for you guys. The only way Nico knows you all is how you’re nosy and stuff like that, that’s just ‘cuz he doesn’t really know you three either, but whatever” Melody rambled, looking over at the Slytherin table.

_She already wants to tell him, doesn’t she?_

            Harry glanced over to see that Hermione and Ron were as happy as him to meet Nico. After their talk that morning, not much of their view on him has changed.

_What is the worst that could happen? Even if they didn’t want to trust him, this was a good idea to know what was going on, right?_

             _Why are Hermione and Ron looking at me like that now? What is Ron trying to do with those gestures?_

            Harry watched as Ron pointed at Melody with his head and started to mouth some things. Harry glanced to see that Melody had her fingernails in her mouth, like she was going to bit them off and Harry just glanced back to Ron with a mild disgusted face.

_What the heck?_

            Hermione sighed and Ron gave in and began to talk.

            “Melody, Harry and I have been wondering about something that we saw in the Hospital Wing, it concerns that Slytherin, Nico.”

_Oh, right._

            Instantly the Melody refocused on both of them, her fingernails now out of her mouth.

            “What about? What did you two see?” Melody asked, “How does it concern Nico?”

            Ron opened his mouth and then looked at Harry.

             _Okay, looks like I’ll talk I guess. Makes sense since I was the only one who saw it_ , Harry thought before he began to explain.

            “When Nico was in a coma, someone- some _thing_ , was leaning over him. Basically, I saw this human figure, that was big, er, had long black hair, pale skin, errr…”

            Even though Melody was looking at him with believing eyes, Harry began to question himself.

             _What was I thinking? This is probably just nerves, like Hermione said-_

            “He looked like what could be Nico’s father,” Hermione finished for Harry, “once Harry looked at him, the figure disappeared. We are wondering who or what he is because Harry is convinced he wasn’t human.”

            Harry breathed as Melody started to put the pieces together for herself. Harry found himself looking at Hermione and saw her smile at him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and noticed that it was Ron, though the redhead was still staring at Melody.

            “Well, you guys aren’t wrong, that could be Nico’s dad. I mean, it probably is, though I’ve never met or seen him _myself,_ ” Melody said, sounding more confident as she began to nod her head, “that whole Apparition thing, you know how it is hereditary? Yeah, he got that from his dad.”

            Ron instantly looked over to Hermione with a grin on his face, clearly saying ‘told ya.’ Hermione rolled her eyes and despite his friends’ calmer reactions, Harry still didn’t feel that comfortable.

            It almost confirmed all of his suspicions, but that didn’t help anything. That just made Nico sound sketchier.

            “And that reminds me! Nico wanted to ask how you saw him and Pansy,” Melody said, interrupting Harry’s thoughts, “like, what angle.”

            Instantly the other two were alarmed as well.

            “How does he know that?” Ron asked.

            “I told him,” Melody answered, “you know, I told you guys before, we’re kind of partners in this whole mission thing. So, everything I know, he knows. That’s how a partnership works.”

            “Oh,” Ron said, his eyes darting down to the table.

            Melody looked back at Harry expectantly.

             _Nico wants to know. The boy whose dad has been haunting my dreams, the boy with the mean Slytherin friends, wants to know how I saw him?_

            Melody and Marvus may trust Nico, but Harry didn’t.

            Harry was going to be careful this time about that. It won’t be like last year. No, he would be careful thing time, he wouldn’t deal with anything like that again- he couldn’t-

            “I don’t know how I saw them. I just did,” Harry lied.

            Harry could see out of the corner of his eye that Hermione was mildly shocked while Ron tried to make sure his face didn’t change at the answer. From their lack of contradicting him, Harry could tell they agreed with what he did.

            Melody sighed a little, “Welp, okay,” she said, disappointed, but then her voice perked up, “it’s fine though, I am just going to go tell Nico then that we are going to do the Hogsmeade thing tonight!”

 

            Melody had come to Nico telling him to bring Will and meet her at the statue of Gregory the Smarmy (Nico had to ask his friends where that was since he didn’t read any plaques of statues; there was simply too many around the castle!). Melody briefly mentioned that the whole Golden Trio would be joining them as well before leaving off into the crowd to go to class. At the time Nico was upset he couldn’t tell her about his dream, but that quickly disappeared. In fact, he forgot about it for the rest of the day, since he had another thing on his mind.

            That whole day he was thinking about Will going into the house, which has mounted up into a packing list. That was good, especially since it was mere minutes before the meeting time and Nico and Will were still packing some clothes.

            It wasn’t that fun, trying to pack, nor was the thought that Will wouldn’t be close enough that if anything were to happen to the son of Apollo Nico would be able to help him. Or just to help him with regular things about the Wizard World.

            The Ares twins said that they would give Will some money, but Nico still wasn’t that happy about the move.

            It was still Nico’s fault for Will being here… _Gods, he left his apprenticeship for this and now he is probably going to be bored out of his mind. Maybe I should have asked Tracey to steal some books from the library…_

            Suddenly Nico noticed a random book in the trunk he was rummaging through.

            Pride and Prejudice.

            “You forgot to give her that?” Will asked, looking over the son of Hades’s shoulder.

            Nico nearly jumped and then he glanced behind to see the other boy.

            “I guess I did,” Nico answered, frowning.

             _I can’t believe I forgot…_

            That day, Nico wasn’t only thinking about Will, but Pansy as well. From their conversation yesterday, how she was dealing with everything, well… He should tell her more. Pansy deserves to know more about what is going on.

            Then he could tell the rest of his friends; that would be nice…Though, not when they are struggling with work and everything has calmed down more… Ugh, why is trying to figure out how to do this so _hard_?

            “Nico, you there?”

            The son of Hades noticed a hand waving in front of his face and quickly huffed.

            “Yep, I am, Sunshine,” Nico replied, “so are you ready?”

            Will shoved the last of the random robes and clothes into the little brown sack. Tracey had given it to him when he said he needed something to move Will earlier. Apparently, it could hold everything and anything.

            “Yeah, but uh, I have a question,” Will looked up at Nico with a puzzled face and for a moment Nico wondered if it was anything serious.

             “If I could fit everything into this tiny sack, why would wizards even bother having a trunk?”

            Nico opened his mouth, ready to answer, until he realized that… He had no idea.

            “For looks, I guess?”

            Will glanced at the trunk then Nico again and shrugged.

            “Okay, so are we going to grab Pansy on the way, or what?” Will questioned.

            “What? How did you know I wanted to bring her?” Nico asked as he looked back to Will, momentarily stopping in the door frame.

            Will smirked, “It was obvious.”

            

            It was a bit difficult to get Will through the Slytherin common room without being noticed, but it was finally successful once Nico found Pansy. Alone, strangely. After she helped the two boys, Nico told her that he wanted her to come with them to Hogsmeade to get Will into a place there. After he mentioned the Golden Trio would be coming there was only a little bit of hesitation before Pansy agreed.

            Then Nico asked why she was alone as they walked.

            Apparently, the other girls were planning… something. Pansy said that it might be a place for her to stay during the summer since she didn’t want to go back home.

            Not when Voldemort knew who she was.

            “Really? You just need a place for the summer?” Will asked, his eyes darting to Nico then back to Pansy.

            Pansy squinted at Will, her shoulders tensing up closer to her neck.

            “What is he getting at, Nico?”

            Will nodded to the son of Hades, _tell her, tell her, tell her,_ he appeared to be saying.

            “Uh, well, I met Will at this summer camp, it’s uhhh… Well, it can explain a lot of things that you don’t know about me,” Nico answered, “and, you know, just let you know more about… everything, I guess.”

            At that Pansy seemed to relax.

            It was mostly silent while they walked together to the statue. In fact, once they got there, that was the time where it stopped being quiet at all; they could hear Melody’s loud voice talking to her brother.

            “Nico and Will! And Pansy! Hello!” Melody called out.

            Pansy immediately frowned, but continued strolling.

            Melody stood near the statue of the old wizard. Once Marvus saw them as well he began to grin and waved at them. Nico only spoke to them once he got close enough that he didn’t have to shout like them.

            “I have something to tell you two, but it could be at the house,” Nico said, thinking about his dream and then frowned, “So, when is the Golden Trio coming?

            Melody half smiled, “You know? I didn’t really tell them when to… But don’t worry! They’ll be coming over in a little bit.”

            Pansy groaned and before Nico could say anything more Melody suddenly looked over to Will.

            “Hey, dude, so while we are waiting, I am going to give you the big run down so you know what to say and do around the other people in the village, okay?”

            The son of Apollo nodded and then she began to explain.

            Nico stayed quiet as she began to go over some things first about the Wizarding World. Melody told Will to call himself a squib and that he was a family friend on vacation to learn the England ways of the Magical World.

            As the conversation went on, Nico’s attention began to wander and then he glanced to Pansy, who was surprisingly quiet. She looked angry for some reason… then Nico saw the reason once he noticed what Marvus was doing.

            The son of Ares was not hiding the fact that he was staring at Pansy and the girl looked ready to snap at him. Before Nico could decide to do anything yet, however, the son of Ares spoke.

            “So, why did you want to come, Pansy?” Marvus inquired.

            The Hufflepuff leaned closer to both Nico and Slytherin girl, which prompted them to back up. Pansy appeared to be controlling herself, her hands by her side, and only her face showing her irritations.

            “Nico said that he wanted to tell me something afterward, so he invited me,” she answered.

            Nico couldn’t help as he looked at Pansy in confusion.

            There was force behind her voice like she was getting ready for Marvus to further question her. What did she expect him to do? Not believe her when Nico was right there?

            Marvus glanced sideways to Nico.

            “You’re going to tell her everything?” Marvus questioned, nudging the son of Hades.

            There was a mischievous glint in the boy’s smile, but Nico knew by now that Marvus was genuinely happy. Happy for Nico or some other reason, he didn’t know. He still couldn’t ever tell what Marvus was thinking.

            “Not everything… even you don’t know much,” Nico answered, rolling his eyes, earning a chuckle from Marvus as Nico looked over to Pansy, “I kind of owe that to you, we are friends after all.”

            The memory of Pansy’s terrified face flashed through his mind and left as quickly as it came. Even if it made a lasting impression, that wasn’t the only reason Nico was going to tell her. It was because Pansy has been there for him and she wasn’t going to leave him.

            And he knew that as a fact.

            “Thank goodness,” Pansy sighed, letting the seriousness of the atmosphere fade in her relaxed tone and smile, “I would like to know what is going on. For all I know, you can be some strange love child of a Bowtruckle and Dementor sent to kill You-Know-Who.”

            Right as those two creatures were said Marvus snorted and Nico nearly coughed in shock.

            “A Bowtruckle and Dementor?” Nico repeated, starting to laugh along with Marvus, “What kind of union would that be? Oh, my gods, Pansy, how?”

            Pansy merely shrugged, now starting to smile from Marvus’s laughing fest and Nico’s continued giggles.

            “I don’t know, but at this point, I wouldn’t be as shocked as I should be.”

             _This is what has been missing from the past few days, hasn’t it?_ Nico thought as he glanced at Marvus and then Pansy.

            The joke seemed to melt away whatever tenseness was between them. Nico smiled, not believing it as he remembered the first day at Hogwarts when she commented about Hufflepuffs being the worst house and Marvus’s warnings about Slytherins.

             _Maybe there is a chance for house unity after all._

            But, then it was all gone.

            Suddenly Pansy stopped laughing and once again she was guarded, her eyes in a cold gaze looking beyond them.

            Both Nico and Marvus stopped and turned to see the Golden Trio.

            “Pansy Parkinson?” Harry said, confusion in his eyes as they darted between Marvus and her.

            Pansy crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her chin at him and the rest of the three. Yet, there was a flicker of reluctance in how she did it.

            Normally there was more venom radiating from her, yet… This time it seemed like a simple façade. A reflex.

             _No, don’t insult them, please._

            “Yes, the one and only Pansy Parkinson, _Potter_ ,” she replied and then her arms fell to her side forcefully, her eyes flickering between reverence and malice.

            Nico’s stern look soften, but he still frowned.

             _There is still a long way to go,_ he thought, _but at least Pansy was trying and somewhat failing at being nice to them. It was still trying._

            The Gryffindors definitely noticed the difference in how she held herself, yet, their reaction didn’t change their tensed demeanors. They probably couldn’t understand what she was doing. Thankfully, something dissolved the confrontation that was going to take place.

            “Great, you guys are finally here! Let’s go!” Melody called.

             Marvus grinned at them, “Enough with the stare down! We’ve got a boy to hide!”

            Just as Nico was going to pull Pansy next to him, he noticed Will was giving him strange looks. He was probably wondering about why Pansy and the other three didn’t like each other so much…

             _I left out a few details of her past, didn’t I?_

            “I’ll tell you later,” Nico muttered to Will.

             _This was going to be fun, wasn’t it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, that was definitely fun and moved the story along with a good tiny cliffhanger :)
> 
> Omg, dudes, I didn't even know that the trials of Apollo, the third book, was out already! I got spoiled on it and currently in the process of reading it! And.. dang, someone in there died that's very important. I am sad. I am definitely not gonna write something like this, to be honest this is a lot more for the redemption of the houses (literally in the books Gryffindor is the best and that's it, so I am writing the other houses to get some more good stuff in their wares. Yeah, Ravenclaw is gonna be more important later, sorry if that is your house- And I digress!)  
> But, yeah. It sucks. Death sucks and even if it is a part of life it sucks reading it because in books you don't have to deal with life.
> 
> But, anywho, this long ass note is about that idc if that character died, it's still alive in this fic because as it is stated in the summary, there is no timeline for the Percy Jackson characters, I just plucked them from the abyss to help Harry :)  
> (I feel like a true Greek God that can do whatever they want typing that)
> 
> OKAY! This is the end, and I mean it, Happy 4th of July if you're in the United States and if you're not, have a great week!! :) Comment and help me with my mistakes in writing, thanks!


	57. Who Would Have Thought? Honestly, Not Me (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh yeahh, this is gonna be put into two chapters!!! Some things have popped up and whatever (life loves surprises), but something is better than nothing! Here ye go!
> 
> And thanks for 700 kudos! That's noice!

           “What do you do to open it? Itch his nose? Or something?” Marvus asked.

           The large group crowded around the statue. Harry didn’t answer him as he began to weave his way through, getting closer to the statue in question.

           Harry was shocked to see Pansy there to say the least. Only that morning was the Trio talking about the mean Slytherin and her friendship with Nico. It was hard to believe that Melody would try as much as to even go to  _ find  _ the other transfer when he left Hogwarts with that sword in his hand, going rogue on the mission to do something  _ else. _

           Well, Pansy did follow after Nico too, in fact, she actually got him, but… She was Pansy. She might as well be one of Malfoy’s brainless goons the way she acted around them. Ever since their first year together Pansy had been insulting and harassing everyone.

           That is how Harry noticed her and that is how he knew her.

           Pansy was just another evil Slytherin.

           And now she was going with them to a different location. What fun.

           “No, you just go behind it,” Harry answered, wriggling to get behind the statue.

           Immediately he saw a clear outline of a door on the stone wall.

           Harry grinned and he gestured for everyone to follow him as he pushed open the stone door. There were scratches of the rocks grinding up against each other, but it was surprisingly easy to push.

           Soon enough, Harry stood in the dark tunnel.

           “Lumos!”

           Instantly, the dark cavernous tunnel was brighter. Harry could see that it wasn’t too big, but not too small either, for three people could be on either side of the tunnel comfortably. The stone on the walls was a surprising mix of light and dark grey, with veins of white running through the sides like lightning.

           On the sides and floor critters hopped or scurried away from the light and he could hear tiny drops of water echoing.

           “There is enough room for us,” Harry called.

           Harry waited for everyone to clamber in. First it was Hermione, then Ron, and together they lit up their wands. Then there was Melody, Marvus (who had a bit a trouble with his fake leg, but managed) then Pansy, Will, and finally Nico.

           The Slytherin boy looked tired right as he entered. He lumbered slightly and his skin looked paler. Immediately Nico casted Lumos, yet, so meekly that Harry was surprised that the spell worked.

           Harry watched as Will herded Nico from the back to the middle of the group. Harry frowned. 

           “So, what, we just go to the end of the tunnel and bam, we’re there?” Melody asked, putting the lit-up tip of her wand down the tunnel.

           There was still a pitch black abyss as she looked out.

           “I suppose so,” Harry answered, “I’ve never been through here, only Fred and George has.”

           Melody hummed as her eyes were still trained at the darkness.

           “Okay then, we don’t have all night, everyone move along!” she called as she began to bound ahead.

She didn’t have to say it twice because everyone started moving . Harry looked back to make sure Hermione and Ron were catching up with him, and noticed the Slytherins and Will behind them.

           Will was talking to Pansy, about what Harry couldn’t hear, and then he noticed Marvus in the very back The Hufflepuff’s attention seemed to be on the tunnel itself, his eyes scanning the walls and his wand out front as if he was waiting for something to happen.

           Nico caught Harry’s distrusting glance and instantly glared at him. Harry reluctantly turned back ahead and continued forward.

           “I love having the back-stabbing Slytherins behind us, don’t you?” Ron whispered to Harry sarcastically.

           Harry sighed, “Yeah, perfect for this excursion… But at least if they do something we won’t get in trouble for retaliating.”

           The tunnel was really long, in fact, much longer than he thought. It must have been a couple of minutes before everyone was getting bored and Harry could hear Marvus singing some weird song that about a secret tunnel.

           As Harry heard it, it sounded somewhat familiar, but he couldn’t place where he knew it. He noticed that every else didn’t know it either as Ron and Hermione looked at each other strangely, and so did Pansy and Nico as they trudged forward.

           Then Melody started to sing it. Or, well, scream it.

           “SECRET TUNNEL! SECRET TUNNEL! THROUGH THE MOUNT-”

           “Okay, guys, let’s not have all of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade hear us!” Nico interrupted, groaning in annoyance, “I mean, really, I thought we didn’t have to talk about this, what am I? The only rational one here?”

           Will started to laugh and mutter something to Nico that made him smirk. Quickly Melody and Marvus joined in the laughter with their giggles. Harry felt himself want to smile along, but he stopped himself.

           He didn’t know why he did that. Something inside Harry was telling him he shouldn’t be smiling, enjoying this for some reason.

           Melody suddenly stopped and her grin widened.

           “The exit, finally,” Ron muttered.

           Up ahead there was a wooden door, molding on the sides, the nails so rusted the earthy orange seemed to drip down to the stone floor, where there were solid puddles of the oxidized metal.

           Yet, despite the age and way it was kept, there was a clear path where the stone was lighter and smoothed out, just like the rest of the tunnel. On the door there was a newly placed metal handle. 

           Melody opened it with ease, peeking to see where it ended up before she gasped.

           “Oh, I know where we are,” she said, letting the door swing fully open.

           Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickened the pace until they made it outside into the soft light. There were torches on the sides of the opening they came from, which incidentally looked like a regular building, only sticking out because of the wood. On the right and left stretch more brick buildings, most of them with products of all kinds in the windows and signs saying they were closed on the doors.

           “Look, there’s Zonko’s Joke Shop!” Ron exclaimed pointing to an extravagantly decorated shop ways away to the right.

           Harry knew exactly where he was from the previous visits to Hogsmeade and he started to look around.

_ Where’s the residential area? _

           “Everyone, follow me and be quiet,” Melody said back, even looking at the farther part of the pack, putting her finger over her lips.

           And then they went off in the opposite direction of Zonko’s Joke shop. To the left.

 

           Pansy was uncharacteristically quiet as she walked next to Nico and Will, mostly looking around Hogsmeade with little interest. Nico kept on glancing over to her with worry enough times that even Will caught on that it wasn’t normal.

           Yet, Nico didn’t say anything. Not only was it the wrong time, but he was losing energy fast ever since he had left the tunnel and everyone had put their wands away. Even if Nico was worrying over Pansy, he could feel the son of Apollo’s own worrying glances as well.

_  Will, no, don’t say anything yet, we are almost there… _

           And then the front of the group stopped.

           “Say hello to your temporary home, Will,” Melody announced.

           Nico didn’t notice the house until that moment, but he should have. Like the other house of the Jones, this one was red on the outside and had black roof tiles. However, it was much smaller, squished into a tall rectangle space. To welcome them at the black door were two lit lamps on either side that were decorated with metal carved pixies and two pots of dead flowers on the ground.

           “It’s... nice,” Will said in awe.

           The son of Apollo walked forward and Nico noticed that the door knocker had the façade of dragon threatening to breathe fire.

           “How did you get a house in Hogsmeade?” Hermione inquired as she strolled forward.

           Pansy’s attention flickered ahead and watched Melody and Marvus. And waited.

_ I guess people normally don’t live here?  _ Nico thought.

           “Cuz we’re cool enough,” Marvus said, face smug and arms crossed before breaking into a grin as Melody elbowed him.

           “Nico knows, but our family has been here for a  _ long  _ time,” Melody smirked, “so, when this town was created my ancestors on my mom’s side bought this house as it was being made.”

           Melody turned around, walked up to the pot place on the right side, and stuck her hand into the dirt. Nico didn’t have to face to them know the Gryffindors curious stares and even Pansy tilted her head in confusion.

           “Melody, it’s in the other pot!” Marvus called.

           The other twin let out an “Oh” before she jammed her hand into the right pot and in an instant she pulled it out. Her hand was coated with soil, which then fell off onto her robes and the ground.

           And in her dirt dusted fingers gleamed a bronze key.

           “Thank the gods Jerry is so lazy!” Melody exclaimed.

           She fumbled with the key as she put it into the lock. Nico noticed the Gryffindors walked closer, waiting patiently for her to open the door. 

           Then there was a click.

           “We’re in,” Melody announced.

           They immediately piled into the house, Nico one of the last people inside. Melody must have turned on all of the lights, lit all of the candles in a matter of moments, and he felt his energy come back. 

           Nico smiled as he stood up straight. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Marvus about at the streets before closing the door.

_ Just the same old demigod vigilance. _

           Nico took in the home, which had a family comfy feeling… Only, there was a touch of strangeness because of the decorations. Dead animal heads adorned on the walls from creatures even he didn’t recognize and a couple of swords that were cleaned so much there was a shine to them.

           Ahead was another hallway, but from the titles it looked like a kitchen. To the side was a staircase, and to the left was a bathroom. However, Melody continued and lead the group further into the house and in a matter of steps they ended up in looked like a large family room. 

           There were wooden floors, light tan painted walls, and large red couches all facing one another. A fireplace took the centerpiece, made of red weathered bricks with some bricks painted different colors of blue, green, and gold, and above it was a large moving photograph.

           Everyone must have been looking at it because Melody answered their silent question.

           “The Jones family is actually huge, mostly rooted here in England,” Melody walked through the room and motioned to the large photograph, “we had a reunion a long time ago and now we all have that photo.”

           It easily contained thirty people, some were babies, some were laughing and messing with older people’s hair and clothes. Two people were sneezing and then trying to pass it off as nothing while others were grinning, stopping, then smiling again.

           “We’re actually related to most of the wizard Jones here, not all, but a good number,” Melody shrugged, moving toward the kitchen.

           Nico noticed something went off in Ron’s head. The Gryffindor raced ahead of the others and gasped at the photo, pointing to a young girl with a wicked grin holding a broom to her side.

           “You’re related to Gwenog Jones? The Gwenog Jones?” Ron asked, backing away from the large photo, looking at Melody then the photo like he couldn’t believe his eyes, “The Captain of the Holyhead Harpies?”

            “Uh, yeah,” Both Melody and Marvus said in unison before glancing at each other and then together gave Ron weird looks.

            “You didn’t think about it when Marvus has been a Beater on the Hufflepuff team? How I’ve said I play Quidditch?” Melody asked, stopping at the door frame before she could go into to the other room.

           “You play Quidditch?” Ron asked again.

_ Wow, it looks like he is learning a boatload of stuff,  _ Nico thought as he rolled his eyes.

            Melody blinked at Ron, opened her mouth, but then closed it and took a short breath. She smiled, half-forcibly, then finished walking into the kitchen. Ron watched her leave with his eyes wide before he looked toward Hermione and Harry.

            Hermione had the same surprise and Harry just… didn’t react.

            Nico glanced to see Will and Pansy just as uncomfortable as him.

            “What?” Ron asked the Gryffindors, “What guys? You don’t know who Gwenog Jones is?”

            “It’s time to go unpack, Will. Adorn the place with your fancies.” Marvus exclaimed, ignoring Ron started to walk over to the stairs they passed earlier, saying the last part in an oddly formal voice, “And everyone else come if you want to help.”

            Nico immediately glanced at Pansy and then Marvus. Pansy didn’t hesitate to join the son of Hades as he followed Marvus and Will.

           Ron continued to look at his fellow Gryffindors for answers. 

 

            Marvus showed Will his temporary bedroom, which consisted of light green walls and white and black furniture, which was a bed, dresser, and a closet (which Marvus told Will not to open in any circumstance). In short, it was small and whoever used to sleep there had probably already grown up a long time ago (the dust was unimaginable).

            Then Marvus disappeared, said he was grabbing blankets, moving furniture around, and writing notes on how to live in the house, which left Nico, Will, and Pansy alone.

            The son of Hades looked to see that Will wasn’t even taking out the clothes from the small pouch he had in his pocket. Instead, the son of Apollo threw it on the dresser.

            “Aren’t you going to unpack?” Nico asked, noticing that Pansy went over to sit on the large bed.

            “No, I’m going to have a lot of free time, so I can unpack while you aren’t here,” Will replied, smiling.

_ I really am going to steal some book from the library, aren’t I? _ Nico asked himself. Then the son of Hades shook his head as his attention returned to Will’s statement.

            “Then… why bother coming up here? Why didn’t you tell Marvus that you didn’t need help?”

            The son of Apollo glanced over to Pansy. She was still sitting on the bed, looking about at the room with curious eyes, her feet tapping the wooden floor in a rhythmic pattern.

            “I wanted to give you an opportunity to talk to Pansy alone,” Will answered.

            Nico looked back to Pansy then Will with a surprised face.

            “Really?”

            “Yes,” Will answered rolling his eyes, “You should tell her, Nico, about everything. Now, when you can. After her, you can tell everyone else when the time is right and all that…. That is, if you want to.”

            The son of Hades’s face expressed his mild confusion and pondering. He glanced at Pansy as she was sitting down on the bed, trying to entertain herself.

_ If I want to… _

            As the son of Hades was thinking he noticed Will had begun to move and eventually the son of Apollo briskly slipped out of the room.

_ Yes, of course I want to tell Pansy. _

            “Pansy,” Nico said.

 

            Thankfully Melody came back shortly with a goblet in her hand. 

            “I mean, I offered to help you get ready for the game… that didn’t just mean I’ll just get you in shape, that meant I play Quidditch too, silly,” Melody said with a small sigh as she set down a drink on the coffee table with a thud, causing droplets to fly onto the wood and carpet.

            Melody sighed again and sat down..

            “I didn’t try out because my whole mission and all the stuff,” Melody rolled her eyes and rubbed her black robes on the table and the ground to clean off the mess.

            Harry frowned, a small amount of guilt growing in him, and Ron quieted.

            “That’s… unfortunate,” Hermione finally said.

            “Yeah,” Harry agreed.

            Melody shrugged.

            “It’s whatever, don’t feel bad.”

            Harry nodded and found himself looking around the house. It was rather… different from the Burrow. Even if there were the same colors, this house had a lot more dead animals in it, as well as weapons, and…

            Harry leaned closer to sees the details of the coffee table.

            There were snakeheads, done in silver.

            Harry blinked and looked away, trying to shake the feeling of a cold shiver from slithering up his back. He was reminded of the Grimmauld place and that portrait.

_ Maybe they had a similar history. _

            And then Harry’s eyes found the photo again, as he looked for Melody and Marvus. He decided they must have been the babies being held by a much younger Ms. Jones. They had the same tiny fluff of hair, chubby cheeks, large brown eyes. They looked so identical in those dark robes, nothing distinguishing them as a boy and a girl.

            And then there was a man, a good distance to be associated with Ms. Jones, but not close enough that would have been a normal, happy family.

            His black eyes seemed unfocused as he looked out.

            “Is that your father?” Harry asked.

            Melody looked up to the photograph.

            “No, that’s my aunt’s husband, you know, the one that died in the war,” Melody nonchalantly answered, “he’s always been super close to the family. We finally met him when mom and us came back for the family reunion. It’s actually the only time we ever came back here until now.”

            Once Melody finished she went back to entertaining herself, mostly moving her legs while looking around the house as well. Harry looked at the photograph again; the family was so big, he wondered how they stayed in contact for so long.

            “Where is your father?” Hermione asked, “Is he not around anymore?”

            Melody once again stopped moving.

            “Yeah, he isn’t around. Actually, I have never met him before… It’s not that he’s dead or he doesn’t care, he’s just… lost in war, I guess.”

            “Lost  _ in _ war?” Hermione repeated.

            Harry’s eyebrows narrowed at Melody.

_ In war? _

            “Yeah, Ares always has a lot to do.”

 

           “Pansy.”

           Instantly he got her attention, Pansy’s eyes opened and she looked at him.

           Nico hesitated.

_ What if this doesn’t make her feel better? What if it only makes her feel worse? _

           Pansy sat up from the bed, using her hands to hold her up. She frowned like she noticed the son of Hades’s conflicted conscious. The Slytherin inched forward until sat next to him. Her feet dangling off the bed as she waited.

           “What is it, Nico?” she asked.

           He could hear her gentle tone as a sign that she knew that something was wrong.

           Nico pursed his lips, but then spoke.

           “That night when I yelled at you,” Nico paused and breathed, his eyes darting over to see her reaction, “it wasn’t you that I was angry about… I didn’t run away because of you.”

           Pansy’s brown eyes were still unflinchingly on him, remembering, thinking, and waiting. 

           “It’s just… That day, when I remembered something about my past. My childhood. Everything came back so strong and I was so scared and upset and- and I became so  _ angry _ .”

           Nico felt the same confusion and frustration resurfacing, his breathing quickened and then he stopped trying to talk.

           He felt a hand on his shoulder.

           “I know,” Pansy said plainly, “I know you became so angry. How could you not? I read during that time people were getting killed. Executed for things that shouldn’t have mattered… so, where were you in all of that, Nico? What happened?”

           Nico took a deep breath and more of his memories came back and his eyes glassed over.

           “I used to live in Italy when I was young,” he reminisced, “I didn’t remember it because my father took the memories away, but I lived there with my mother and sister.”

           A woman with long dark hair appeared in his mind and a younger Bianca talking and teasing one another on the train. Ugh, Nico hated the train when he left, it was so long, he wasn’t allowed to get up and people stared at his mother with strange expressions on their faces.

           Even now he can’t understand what was going through their minds or in their malicious eyes.

           “That’s the ally to Germany,” Pansy said, blinking, “the enemy.”

_ She’s done her research. _

           “Yes. It wasn’t always bad. Or at least most people couldn’t tell, it was like it was now… When we decided to leave, it was so bad... we should have known.”

Nico remembered his f riend, the blonde’s smile as he would tell Nico stories and give him snacks whenever he passed by. The one that had the boyfriend. The one that disappeared.

           “People were disappearing, either being killed or leaving to not be killed, you never knew. You couldn’t do anything suspicious or else the same would happen to you, schools weren’t the same anymore, so… we left. We had to, for it was too late then to do anything else. We had to escape before the war started.”

           Pansy nodded and there were still questions in her eyes.

           “World War II started in 1945.”

           Nico sighed and she smiled.

           “You’re probably wondering how I am still nice and young. Well, I was in a hotel that slowed down time, I didn’t age, and that’s it.”

           Nico looked to Pansy to see that her mouth was somewhat open in confusion.

           “Really? You’re just going to tell me that like it is something I hear every day?” she retorted, pushing him over, “That’s not even possible, you’re an old man!”

           Nico felt the edge of his lips tilt upward, “Yeah, I guess I am. And I am just leaving you at that because there are other things you need to know, like to explain the shadowtravel, the teleportation.”

           Pansy scowled and laid her back on the bed, put her hands over her head, and stared up at the ceiling.

           “You’re an old man… I know this is going to hit me like a Giant’s club, but right now, it isn’t,” she muttered, “so, go on, tell me how you are part Dementor and Bowtruckle.”

_ This is a lot, that’s why she’s not processing it. The past everything has been a lot… but… it would help her. It would help her know why I did this. _

           “There are gods, beings that control certain aspects of the world. Muggles have talked and worshiped them for centuries,” Nico said, “they’re-they’re, uh, real and my dad is one of them… I am a demigod, son of Hades, the Greek God of the Underworld and the dead.”

           Pansy blinked as she processed it, but he could tell it didn’t fully go through.

           She frowned.

           “Gods… Are they like Death, from the Deathly Hallows? Like the children’s story?” she asked.

           Nico sighed.

_ This is a good time to know wizards stuff. _

           “I don’t know,” he answered, “I haven’t heard of that before, I am not a real wizard.”

           Pansy frowned again, but didn’t appear that frustrated as she moved her feet. Instead, it was just confusion in her eyes as she stared at the ceiling.

           “So… How does that make you different from me?” she asked.

_ What? Oh… It’s fine she’s just never heard of the gods, so this is probably normal… My gods, this is how it’s going to be like for the rest of them, isn’t it? _

           “Uh, I guess.. well,” Nico stopped.

_            What does it mean? Ugh, how do I even explain this? _

           “I wasn’t born with wizard magic, but I have different, uh, magic that I don’t need a wand to use…. And sometimes the gods ask us to do things… That’s why I first am here. It’s because Hades wants Voldemort where he belongs. He wants him in the Underworld.”

           He waited for her reaction. Pansy’s eyes widened, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was almost agonizing how much was going through Nico’s mind, wondering how she was taking this.

           And then she finally spoke.

           “Well… then I guess we are just going to help you put him there, aren’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHehehehe cliffhangers suck, but there will probably be an update next Sunday! Yeah it is still Sunday, gonna be Sunday for 5 more minutes!  
> Kudos to anyone who knows what song Melody and MArvus were singing :)
> 
> And yes, it is all out in the open... but will the Gryffindors really understand? That is the real question.


	58. Who Would Have Thought? Honestly, Not Me (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, yeah updating is every two weeks. I am gonna stop the once every week promise because at this point I am lying to you all :( sorry.  
> I am gonna go back and read some stuff I wrote because I need to! To correct small stuff and because I can't remember anything! I was literally rereading one of the chapters and I was like, wow, I wrote this stuff!
> 
> But yay! New chapter!! even if it is technically monday for 10 mins.

_Well… then I guess we are just going to help you put him there, aren’t we?_

           Nico blinked as Pansy smiled and looked at him. The son of Hades felt himself grin and laugh a little at her response. She just said that she would help him kill someone so powerful, so scary, no one dares speaks his name. Nico remembers her terrified face of seeing him, so clearly, so awfully, and yet…

           _She wants to help._

           “I know I won’t be able to stop you from doing what you want… so, should I just skip past the part where I tell you that this is super dangerous and just let you in on everything?” Nico asked playfully.

           Pansy grinned and sat up next to him.

           “You know me so well.”

           Nico laughed again and he shook his head slightly. He knew she would say that, after all that had happened, the way she had helped him and stayed by his side. The demigod was always reminded of a phrase she used, so much that she even said it on the roof of Voldemort’s hiding place.

            _Slytherins stick together._

           The demigod didn’t know what to say. She had said that so many times, but he had never felt it so strongly until then.

_Pansy was by his side and she wasn’t going to leave him._

           Suddenly Nico felt something hot under his eyes, a warm liquid falling from them.

            _What?_ He thought and then Pansy’s grin disappeared. Nico frowned and using his finger he wiped his eyes. It came away wet and clear.

           “Nico, are you crying?” Pansy asked softly and she scooted closer to him.

           Something in his throat made it hard to answer and in a matter of moments Pansy’s arms were around him in a warm embrace. Instead of trying to say anything, he just sighed, hugged her back, and snuggled into her.

           He thought to when he had hugged Reyna after the whole Gaea ordeal; that time he cried too.

            _Maybe I just cry when strong women hug me_ , he thought to himself, though he knew that wasn’t it.

           “I, uh, yeah. I think I was,” Nico finally said, smiling as the tears stopped, “but, I’m fine.”

           “Sure, you are,” Pansy replied.

           The son of Hades rolled his eyes and pulled away, “Wow, way to ruin the moment.”

           Instantly Nico laughed, wiping the water that still stayed on his cheeks, and Pansy joined in too. It wasn’t from the joke, not totally, more of a release of tension. Of stress and worry in what the future would hold for them. As Nico and Pansy’s locked eyes, they knew this.

          _Though, they can’t go back, not now._

           A knock on the door was what interrupted that thought.

           Near the doorway there was Marvus, leaning on the frame, his fingers nervously tapping on the wood.

           “I hate to interrupt this nice moment, but we have to go downstairs to talk about what we are going to do next,” Marvus said, then he looked to Nico, “and what happened in your dream.”

_Oh, right._

_What happened in the dream._

           Nico’s sour face fell off once Will stepped forward next to Marvus. Instead of a smile, the son of Apollo had a serious look, his signature doctor look.

           “And after that, Nico needs another healing session.”

_Yeah, Ares always has a lot to do._

           “Ares?” Hermione parroted.

           The way she said it Harry instantly knew that he wasn’t understanding the significance of that name.

           Hermione’s face instantly changed once she heard the name too, from innocent curiosity to slightly widened eyes and a mouth spelling both disbelief and almost aggression. Yet, as she spoke the name back she was staring at Melody with slight annoyance and her mouth a thin line.

           “Who’s Ares?” Ron questioned.

            _Yeah, who is that?_

           Harry was looked between the girls, whose eye contact seemed to become a standoff.

           Yet, it wasn’t. Hermione looked like she was trying to understand something, ask more questions, but her mouth was closed. On the other hand, Melody was calm, her stare hesitant, soft. It was like they were both trying to figure something out from one another.

            Hermione opened her mouth and then the slam of the feet against the stairs stopped her. The Gryffindors looked over to see Nico, Will, Pansy, and Marvus making their way down. Actually, the Hufflepuff might as well have been sliding down the stairs..

            As Harry looked at Hermione, he noticed her mouth was closed again and her eyes averted.

             _Is she going to let this go?_ Harry thought with shock.

            “Now, the meeting of tonight will commence!” Marvus called in as he strolled next to the couches and immediately fell into an empty space with a thump.

            Melody relaxed into her couch with a slightly upset look, her eyes not going over Hermione either. Marvus, seemingly not noticing his twin, continued to talk as Nico, Will, and Pansy started to take seats on the empty spaces of the other couches and other single chairs close to the family room.

            “So, Nico has something he wants to tell us,” Marvus nodded to the Slytherin.

            Nico had his normal, somewhat unhappy face of a frown and tired eyes. He looked around them, merely glancing over Harry, Hermione, and Ron before once again just staring at Marvus.

            “We can’t go after my sword,” he declared.

             _Who has it? What?_

            Instantly Melody and Marvus’s expressions became serious, waiting for him to explain. Harry looked around to notice that only Pansy seemed to be aware of what they were talking about too- wait, no, Hermione has caught on.

    _How?_

            “Hades showed me that if Dumbledore catches me with it, or even in my possession, I’ll be expelled.”

             _Wait- the sword. The sword Nico was carrying when he left… Now Dumbledore has it, doesn’t he?_

            Harry noticed Ron realized what this meant at the same time too. Despite this being a setback for Melody, Marvus, and Nico, Harry felt relief. Even safe. Knowing that there was such a weapon in Nico’s hands left Harry uneasy since the Slytherin had been back at Hogwarts.

             _Hades though… he showed that to Nico? Hades, the same man that had put Melody on this mission to protect me and kill Voldemort?_

             _How could he have known?_

            “Though it pains me to say it, it’s the best option. There aren’t any monsters that can get past the magical barrier and it’s our best play for me to stay here. Dumbledore is learning more about this… mission, maybe. Not the whole thing, but enough that he is starting to research about me…” Nico frowned, “I don’t know if Dumbledore fully associates you two with me, so... we should try to watch everything we do. Make sure he doesn’t poke his head into this.”

            Once he finished there was an agreeing nod from Melody and Marvus.

             _I… Huh._

            Harry was reminded of his D.A. meetings, yet this was… _this wasn’t anything against Dumbledore, right? This was just them trying to get their own mission done without any interference… Maybe Dumbledore knows who this Hades is?_

            _Should I ask Dumbledore? No, no, he doesn’t have enough time, not since this whole year… But, what if he knew it was something bad? No, Melody’s good…_

_Maybe it is the fact they are trying to hide that they aren’t really wizards. But, still, wouldn’t Dumbledore just leave them alone or even just want to team up with them?_

            Harry looked over to see that Hermione was thinking the same thing, except her lips were sealed, uncomfortably, yet, but she wasn’t going to talk. Ron frowned as he noticed Hermione too.

            Then Ron spoke.

            “Err, why aren’t you going to tell Dumbledore? He could help with the mission if he knew what to do,” Ron said hesitantly.

            Hermione looked up and clearly agreed. Harry did too, yet a voice chided inside of Harry.

             _Dumbledore doesn’t trust you, how could he? How could he trust you and still not tell you what he knows about your future, what is going to happen to you? He doesn’t trust you. Maybe he doesn’t care._

            _You haven’t seen him all year_.

            Nico shook his head.

            “This mission is supposed to be a secret, I mean, we weren’t even supposed to tell you guys, any of you,” Nico motioned to the Gryffindors and Slytherin, “we can’t have any more people knowing and especially not Dumbledore, not with the Ministry of Magic on his tail.”

            Ron glanced over to see Hermione’s reaction and for once, she did open her mouth.

            “That… makes some sense,” she said hesitantly.

            And then there was silence.

             _I guess that was it for his whole worrying thing._

            “Er, is there anything else?” Harry questioned.

            Melody’s serious face disappeared when she looked at Ron and she made an exasperated sound.

            “Oh, uh, no,” Nico answered and he glanced at Melody and Marvus, “most of the time these meetings are them catching up and making jokes.”

            Harry blinked.

             _And they are the ones that are trusted to protect me?_

            Marvus groaned, “You really had to throw us under the bus like that?”

            Melody smirked and started to laugh a little, shrugging.

            “Well, we should probably go back. Even if none of the professors follow Umbridge’s new regulations Filch probably does,” Nico said.

            Just as Harry was about to get up when he heard someone clear their throat.

            Nico rolled his eyes and continued, “But I have to do something before we go, just wait here until it’s done.”

 

            “I could tell from the walk here you were still feeling very sleepy,” Will commented as he and Nico walked into the bedroom the son of Apollo claimed only minutes before.

           The son of Hades went and sat on the bed, then he looked up at Will.

           “Yeah, with your trained eyes you can spot anything wrong with a person from miles away,” Nico retorted playfully.

           Will chuckled and sat down beside him.

           “You’re right, I definitely can.”

           Nico grinned.

           “Yeah…” the son of Hades trailed off and his tone became serious, “and you were right too. It was good to tell Pansy about everything. I didn’t know how good it was to tell anyone something personal, I guess. Like, it was really… nice. Thanks. Thanks for encouraging me.”

            There was a moment when Will was going to laugh as Nico said that, but it changed once Will realized Nico was being genuine. Instead of laughter, there was a pause and a small smile.

             _His eyes, they are always so blue and clear like the sky._

            “You’re welcome,” Will replied.

            There was a moment as the two were silent.

             _Will just always smiles, doesn’t he?_

            “So, you want my hand again?” Nico finally asked.

            Will nodded.

            “Yep, so hand it over- don’t look at me like that, it was a great pun and you know it!”

            

            “I am going to go, uh, grab some food and write down notes for what to eat while we are gone,” Melody said and just like Nico and Will, she disappeared too, leaving Marvus and Pansy alone with the Golden Trio.

            It was awkward, to say the least. Harry was waiting for Pansy to be her normal mean self or something! Anything from this girl, but unlike all the other times before, Pansy seemed to be avoiding their gazes.

            Meanwhile, Marvus went and sat beside her, not at all trying to make this better. He was humming a song, what it was, Harry couldn't tell.

            “You read the Great Gatsby?” Hermione suddenly asked.

            Pansy’s blank face flickered at the Gryffindors. There was mild surprise in Pansy’s eyes and even Ron’s eyes darted to Hermione, stunned as well.

            Harry had heard of the book, yeah, but he didn’t know what happened. All that he knew was that there was this green light and for some reason it was important. And since Ron has never read any Muggle books, or at least Harry assumed, he had no idea what the girls were talking about either.

         _At least I am not the only one._

            Harry waited for some sort of taunt from Pansy.

            “Yeah, have you?” Pansy answered and leaned back into the couch with her arms crossed over her chest.

             _What? No insult? Nothing?_

            Hermione nodded, surprise clear on her face too. Yet, behind everything there was intrigue in Hermione’s eyes and the Gryffindor leaned forward.

            “Yeah. I noticed from your pins that you didn’t like the ending. Hence, the pins saying Gatsby Deserved Better,” Hermione explained, and Pansy tilted her head at the unneeded analysis of her accessory.

            Harry noticed Marvus’s eyes squinted as he watched the scene before him, seeming a little tense like he was getting ready to step in.

             _He’s keeping there to keep the peace, isn’t he?_ Harry thought.

            And there was a pause before Hermione continued with some hesitancy, “Didn’t you think Gatsby was a bit strange? You know, when he kind of scared Daisy that one time? There were other signs of possessiveness and… Just… How do you feel about that?”

            Once Hermine finished, Harry expected the normal things. Whatever was calming the Slytherin, he was expecting it to fall apart. Yet, instead of anything, Pansy was lost in thought.

            Harry glanced at Hermione and he could tell she was thinking the same thing.

            _Oh, she was doing this to really see if Pansy was different… Or it could be just a curiosity… Probably both._

            Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed that Ron was reacting the same way as Harry. However, instead of watching, he looked ready to pounce the moment it went south.

             There were only a few moments before Pansy locked eyes with Hermione’s again.

            “You’re right. What Gatsby did wasn’t the best. He wasn’t a dream boy, but… With what happened in the story, it wasn’t about his strange character that made his life go astray. That wasn’t why he failed to get the happy ending.”

            There was something that glassed over Pansy’s face. Sadness? Regret?

           “It was because he wasn’t born with money, something totally out of his control. Daisy didn’t choose Tom because of his character, how could she? He was such a- such an asshole! No, she chose him out of his status of being old money.”

           Harry and Ron moved back from Pansy’s outburst of the character.

            _Well, Hermione has someone to finally talk about book things, doesn’t she?_

           Pansy frowned and she looked down as she continued.

           “Then… then Gatsby died and then no one showed up at the funeral.”

            Harry felt something twinge in him.

             _An empty funeral._

            Harry remembered the Memorial Feast last year and when he went home to the Dursley’s not soon after. Of course, not to his choice, no, at random moments Harry wished to never have gone back to his Uncle’s house that day.

            Not after so much had happened. Not when Cedric Diggory was going to have a funeral without him, Harry, the boy who sealed Cedric’s fate.

             _I never went. I never went to the funeral._

            The same uncomfortableness arose in him as he remembered that fact, like all the other times he had thought of it. It wouldn’t have been an empty funeral, not since Cedric was so popular, so nice, had so many friends, but…

            “And I think that is sad,” Pansy’s voice quivered, “I don’t think anyone deserves that.”

            Hermione didn’t respond right away. Harry knew what they were all thinking about. It was the same cloud that had haunted him that whole summer; even if it wasn’t black and rumbling, it was there. It was floating over top of them, a crushing and at the same time weightless reminder of Cedric. Of course, no one would ever mention it.

            They didn’t have to, for they all knew it was there. Even Marvus, though he didn’t know the other Hufflepuff, he was bound to feel it, from the House itself or the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

             _I wonder how they are doing through all of this_ , Harry wondered.

            “Especially since it wasn’t his character that did him in, but that he wasn’t old money,” Pansy continued, “it isn’t fair to be treated like that.”

            At the last sentence she glanced in Hermione’s way.

            Pansy quickly looked away again, her fingers messing with her robes and her lips in a thin, uncomfortable line.

 

           Golden light flooded around Nico, providing the same strange conflicting mix of tranquility and exhilarating electricity of energy. New life flowed through him and Nico blinked it was as if everything had come alive. Everything focused in his mind, his surroundings, the colors of the room, Will’s warm hand on his, the fact that Pansy and everyone was talking downstairs, _everything_.

           Nico didn’t know how tired he was until then either, it was like a fog had lifted.

           Abruptly, the son of Hades felt one of his Underworld senses going off. It was the same as the time when he was in the room filled with broken and lost things, the mysterious vault near the dragon, and _the time he went to find the Death Eaters themselves, that snake-_

           As Nico’s mind raced, there was a slight stop in Will’s slight singing, but the son of Apollo continued, looking at Nico with worry.

            _But it is so small, downstairs, and_ here _… How could it possibly be right?_

           As thoughts continued to pile up Nico’s posture straightened.

           Suddenly the light and energy faded; Will had stopped saying the hymn.

           “Nico, are you alright?” Will asked.

           It could be another ghost. The feeling is normally a soul, but with something off; mostly because it is in an object. The snake one, now that was obvious, but in a different way. The attachment of a human soul to a snake one, it wasn’t right.

           And yet, even if there was the twinge of strangeness that he felt, he knew that it was only human. Human, human, human...

           “I… It's nothing,” Nico answered.

           The son of Apollo looked over to him with one of his eyebrows quirked up.

           “You sure?” Will asked again.

           Nico frowned and grumbled, slouching again, “No… Are you done with the healing thing? I feel a lot better and everything.”

           Will still didn’t look convinced to let the worry go.

            _Time to change the topic, yep, that sounds good._

           “I am coming back this weekend, Valentine’s Day, and I am going to bring the rest of my friends,” Nico swiftly said, “I want you to meet them. Like, actually meet them. Get to know them, meet-them.”

           Will appeared to be, once again, slightly curious. However, his grin was promising.

           “You don’t want to ask anyone out for Valentine’s Day?” Will questioned.

           Nico’s eyes were wide and his mouth agape, his face both flabbergasted and horrified. Even if that might have been a normal question for the other boy to ask, the son of Hades couldn’t believe it came out of Will.

_I mean, what?!_

            _Who else but you?!_

           “ _No_ ,” Nico said, still shaking his head, “there isn’t anyone here, my gods, asking one of the wizards out? The ones that aren’t my friends are just… just crazy! Will! Come on!”

           As Will started to laugh, Nico thought of Eros, but pushed it away.

            _It didn’t matter, not yet._

           Nico started to crack a smile as the other boy continued to laugh, which slowed down to a giggle before he started to nod.

           “Okay, okay, you don’t need to tell me twice,” Will chuckled again and then he looked back at Nico, with something on his mind.

           Finally, he spoke.

           “That would be fun, to hang out with your friends. Hang out and not… plan or do anything that could possibly get any of you expelled from Hogwarts,” Will said.

_Yes, yes that is what I want! Wait, why is he looking at me like that? Like he is surprised or something?_

           Nico groaned and rolled his eyes as he looked away, “Yes, I want you all to… to get along.”

           And that earned the son of Hades another eyebrow-raising from Will.

           “To get along?” the son of Apollo repeated.

           Nico narrowed his eyes at Will.

           “Yes.”

           Will smiled more and tilted his head. However, in a second, Will just chuckled again and stood up.

           “It’s only Tuesday, so you’re still going to have to come back tomorrow for a healing session,” Will said and immediately Nico groaned, “and the next, and the next, up until Thursday. You got that?”

           Nico frowned and flopped his back onto the bed.

           “Yeah, I got it. I’ll come around nighttime or something.”

           Will sighed, “No, you shouldn’t go at night, you need your sleep, especially since you’re still healing.”

           Nico sat back up to give Will a half-done glare.

           Before he could say anything, there was a scream from downstairs.

           “WILL! NICO! WE SHOULD GO!”

           Nico’s façade of annoyance faded. He frowned as he looked at Will.

            _This is it. I have to go and leave Will in a stranger’s house without any protection except for spells._

           Nico hoped it wasn’t just his imagination, but the son of Apollo seemed to be almost as upset as him… However, over a second his face has changed. Even if his face didn’t portray it that much, Nico noticed that he wasn’t as bright.

           “Come on, let’s go downstairs,” Nico muttered dejectedly.

           Will followed the son of Hades out of the room.

           “Maybe,” Will started, “I could come in the mornings or something? Right before school?”

 

           “Ugh, it’s getting late,” Melody whined stomping her foot onto the ground.

           Only moments ago did she re-entered the room, standing near the couch in which the Trio resided.

           “WILL! NICO! WE SHOULD GO!” She shouted.

           Harry turned away from the yelling as for a second he was briefly reminded of the Dursley’s at him. Oh Merlin, how Uncle Vernon would yell at Harry to do something, even when the wizard was right next to him!

           Harry put his hand over his head and frowned.

           Everyone else appeared just as annoyed and slightly tired as he was. Hermione had her arms crossed with a blank look, probably since she was going over what she had to do for tomorrow. Ron, on the other hand, was visibly pouting… Pansy looked like her normal, bored, and scowling self as well.

           There wasn’t a yell back, but Harry hoped they were coming down. He was having enough of this.

           The lack of sleeping and being here was starting to get to him. Melody crossed her arms.

           “Well, I am sorry that this wasn’t as much of a meet and greet as I wanted,” Melody said, frowning at Harry, Hermione, and Ron, “but, trust me, Nico’s cool. You know, once he likes you, he’s nice.”

            _That is… so reassuring_ , Harry thought.

           Marvus looked at Melody with confusion.

           “Nico’s cool, he is just meh with new people,” Marvus corrected, “in no time you guys will find that he’s alright. He good.”

           Marvus looked oddly smug and snuggled more into the couch.

           Just as Marvus finished, Harry could hear two pairs of feet going down the stairs. Nico and Will came down, bickering about whether or not Will should come to Hogwarts.

           “That’s a terrible idea, you aren’t coming to Hogwarts during the day on your own. I mean, you barely made it there before we had to save you!” Nico retorted.

            _Wait, is he smiling?_ Harry wondered as he looked at the Slytherin.

           “I was just joking! So, then what should we do? You come to meet me in the tunnel early, right before breakfast?” Will asked.

           The strange boy crossed his arms and smirked at Nico. Harry couldn’t believe his eyes, the other guy was just so… so… so comfortable with the Slytherin! And it was obvious that Nico was just as comfortable with Will, who was so bright, blonde, confident, and cute.

           Nico rolled his eyes, but once again his smile gave away his enjoyment.

           “Yeah, sure.”

           Then Nico turned toward everyone and in an instant the smile was gone and the bags under his eyes seemed to get darker. It reminded Harry of the times Nico was annoyed that Harry or the rest of the Trio was annoying Melody, but it wasn’t the same.

           Instead of suspicion there was questions and confusion.

            _That’s the creepy Slytherin I know,_ Harry thought.

           “It’s getting late, aren’t we all leaving?” Nico asked.

           It was a sad goodbye, Harry could tell Nico didn’t want to leave the other person alone. Melody motioned for everyone to give Nico and Will some space to talk before they headed off.

           When they did, Hogsmeade was desolate, just like the hours before.

           Finding the door to the tunnel wasn’t a problem, only when Melody had insisted to go the wrong way (Thank goodness Hermione is stubborn when she knows things). Then, once they were inside, conversations started to stir up.

           Harry was talking to Ron about Quidditch tips, mostly because the latter was becoming nervous again.

           And that was when he noticed Melody, Marvus, and Nico simultaneously stopped in their tracks. Harry instantly stilled.

            _What is it?_

           Hermione looked around, yet before she could ask what was going on that is when they heard it too.

           Something was kicking the rocks around… and it was from where they just came from!

           Nico, Melody, and Marvus instantly walked around the Trio, Nico and Marvus in front while Melody a small second behind. Melody took a small thing out of her pocket- the tiny axe- and turned the handle.

           The once Barbie sized axe grew to its full size, almost as long as her arm, and she readied herself. In front, Nico’s hands searching for something- the sword, his sword- but sighed and stuck his own wand out into the dark.

           Then there was a bark, a deep guttural bark that bounced off of the stone walls.

           _Wait, why is Nico putting his wand down_? Harry thought as he took out his own wand.

           Finally, the thing came at them.

           It was a large black dog, so much bigger than any dog should be, bigger than even Hagrid’s dog. It was also much faster, so much faster than Harry anticipated.

           However, just as Marvus about to cast something, Nico ran over to him with such force that not only did the Slytherin knocked the wand out of the Hufflepuff’s hand, but Marvus fell as Nico pushed him. The dog before them leaped and descended on Nico, using its front paws to knock the Slytherin to the ground, its mouth opened and-

           And began to lick Nico’s face.

           “Mrs. O’Leary, stop it!” Nico protested, trying to use his hands to protect himself from the slobber, but it was far too late. There was a very shiny sheen on Nico’s arms, face, hair, and top of his robes.

           Harry and the rest of the group stood there in shock, letting the canine continue its affectionate attack.

            _Mrs. O’Leary?_

           “What in Hades?! A friendly Hellhound?!” Marvus complained from the ground.

           Nico groaned, “Yes, don’t hurt her or anything,” he muttered then he looked back at the dog, “Mrs. O’Leary, I know you are happy to see me, but please get off.”

           The dog leaped off of him and began to sniff around Marvus. The Hufflepuff looked like he was resisting an instinct to cast something, but relaxed once the Hellhound began to lick him. Marvus started to laugh a little and patted her in appreciation.

           “A Hellhound?” Hermione repeated.

           She was backed up as she stared at the dog and, surprisingly so was Pansy.

           Harry was reminded of the three-headed dog the Trio faced during their first year. He had a strange name too, Fluffy, not at all something you’d expect, but that was Hagrid for you. That half-giant always loved animals, it seemed the more dangerous they were the cuddliest Hagrid seemed to see them.

           But, Nico? With this dog, no, _Hellhound,_ naming it something like Mrs. O’Leary?

           “How did it- she - how did she get in here?” Hermione asked.

           “Shadowtravel,” Nico answered, “just like me.”

_A Hellhound can do it just like him?_

           Harry was reminded of Melody telling them that Hades was Nico’s father. There was obviously something very wrong with Nico, something inhuman, because that man he saw… No, no matter what Hermione kept on telling Harry, he knew that man wasn’t human.

           Hermione’s eyes narrowed with a few more questions, but before she said anything, Nico’s attention turned toward the Hufflepuff on the ground.

           “Uh, Marvus, do you need any-”

           Marvus grabbed onto the son of Hades’s outstretched hand and in a second he was back on his feet with his other hand to the stone wall of the tunnel. It was good, because once again Mrs. O’Leary, began to lick Marvus, nearly pushing him into the wall with her tongue.

           Nico was trying, and nearly failing, to push the Hellhound’s face away.

           “Mrs. O’Leary, stop it,” he muttered.

           With a very slobbery face, the Hellhound looked like she was having the time of her life.

           “Guys, just go past us while you can,” Nico groaned as Mrs. O’Leary began to lick him too, “I’ll follow you all from the back of the pack.”

           Only Pansy and Marvus stayed with him, a few times Harry heard a yelp from Pansy.

           He was surprised to think that she might have tried to pet the Hellhound after all those times she had acted in Care of Magical Creatures. However… it was clear she wasn’t the same person. Maybe not much better, Harry couldn’t be sure, but still…

           Not the same.

           Harry wasn’t bothered until there was a whine from the Hellhound.

           Everyone instantly turned back to see Mrs. O’Leary, her yellow eyes upset and her tail down on the ground.

           There was only surprise on Nico and Pansy’s faces as the Hellhound tried to move forward. The Hellhound was pushed back and an invisible barrier pulsed blue. Mrs. O’Leary whined and she paced the transparent wall nervously.

           “What’s going on?” Hermione asked, clearly upset.

           “She can’t get in,” Melody uttered, the corner of her lips pointed downward, “because of the protection casted on Hogwarts.”

           Nico’s attention turned back toward the slightly frustrated Hellhound. The Slytherin’s dark eyes didn’t have the normal sinister or cold look, instead they were void of those. There was something else and Harry couldn’t exactly tell what.

           Nico walked over to the dog and petted her snout, over the line and the Hellhound’s tail began to wag.

           “That’s why she didn’t visit me in the hospital wing,” Nico muttered, then he whispered something in Mrs. O’Leary.

           The Hellhound licked his face once more, Nico made vexed noises again, and then she turned around. Her tail nearly hit Nico, but before it did the dog darted down the tunnel.

           Marvus and Melody didn’t make a comment as Nico sighed, then continued walking toward Hogwarts. Marvus looking a little sad for him. Hermione glanced at Harry with empathy and even Ron was taken back as well. However, their shock faded as Pansy slinked past them to get to Nico.

           Melody was the first to somewhat jog ahead, once again the line leader.

           Harry finally began to move, walking and Hermione, Ron, and Maruvs joined him.

           For the rest of the journey there weren’t any surprises anymore. And for that, it seemed that the tunnel ended rather fast.

           Melody was the one that opened the door, instantly letting out Pansy and Nico through. The Slytherins muttered their goodbyes, looking back only for a moment before rushing down the hallways.

           Then it was the Golden Trio; Hermione first, then Ron, and lastly Harry.

           “Okay, you can get out Melody,” Harry called back, already pulling out the Marauder’s Map.

           The Gryffindor only popped out her head, her hair springing as she did so.

           “I am gonna stay here to talk to Marvus.”

           Harry’s face contorted into confusion.

           “Really? You sure you want to stay back?” Harry asked.

           Melody nodded, “Yeah, like you guys know by now, most of the meetings it is me and my brother catching up!”

           She laughed and Harry somewhat smiled. Even if he didn’t want to leave them alone without the Marauder’s Map, he knew they were safe going back themselves. Thus, he turned and left with Ron and Hermione back to the Gryffindor Tower.

 

           “I saw it in her eyes. I don’t think Hermione can handle the knowledge about the gods. Not right now,” Melody muttered to Marvus once the Gryffindor’s footsteps disappeared.

           The Hufflepuff’s eyebrow turned up, a little bit of confusion and wonder plastered on his face.

           The two were talking inside the tunnel, only a little light filtering from the door leading to Hogwarts and Marvus’s lit wand. They were turned toward one another, and the atmosphere was surprisingly serious.

           “What, really?” Marvus asked.

           “Yes,” Melody whined, leaning closer to her brother, “I told her that our father was Ares today and she said nothing, NOTHING! And she knew, I know she knew who he was!”

           Melody threw her arms out and she began to pace. Her brother watched his sister frown and whine with only sympathy and thought.

           “Well, we know how it is at camp,” Marvus finally offered, “sometimes it is hard to take in that those Myths are facts… I mean, knowing that Magic was real probably threw her whole world upside-down. Of course, in a good way, but… there is no reason for her to believe in Greek Gods, would you if you weren’t a demigod?”

           Melody stopped mid-pace and pouted.

           “I wouldn’t…” the Gryffindor admitted, “not since I haven’t seen anything, and she hasn’t at this point, it’s just… I don’t know what to do.”

           Melody squatted, her arms wrapping around her legs.

           “She isn’t going to tell Harry and Ron, not since she doesn’t believe it. And if she does, it’s going to be only her theory… And she’ll treat me like I am lying to her. Maybe you’re right, maybe she doesn’t want to know…”

           The Gryffindor moved back onto her butt, still frowning. Marvus looked down at his twin with a matching look.

           “She’s good, you’ve told me so... maybe when she can, she’ll know. She’ll believe you.”

           Melody nodded slowly and Marvus went to his knees to hug her.

           “Yeah… when she can, she will,” Melody agreed.

 

           Dumbledore sat in his office; most of the candles were lit, but it only shone in certain parts of the room, casting long shadows over the rest of floor and walls.

           He was still as he held the letter in his hand from Sophie, his own translator for the book. This time the handwriting was carefully done, almost to the point where it might as well have been stamped and he stared at one word.

           Death is real too.

           At first, Dumbledore didn’t understand. Of course, Death was real, he had lost his sister, his parents, and each time he remembered he knew it was real. The way it affected his decisions, the course of his life, _everything_ that came after it.

           And then he remembered the passage about the strange Beings.

           And it clicked.

           The Three Deathly Hallows wasn’t created by a wizard, goblin, or any sort of mistake. They were created by a Being, with their own extensive magic with boundaries Dumbledore could only guess from the strange text while they manipulate events to go their way.

           But, despite the grey areas, Dumbledore knew that he was getting closer to finding out what was going on in his school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but yeah. I truly believe Hermione couldn't get it yet. Maybe Harry and Ron, but Hermione? Yeah, nah. Melody and Marvus haven't done anything special yet and neither has Nico.  
> BUT OMG! No, we love Mrs. O'Leary, how could this happen, omg why? Because continuity, dude, even when it sucks. She is still gonna be fine and stuff.  
> And Dumbledore is close to the truth, hahaha, so very very very very very close. He just needs to pinpoint how the gods relate to them, MUaHAHAH! What will happen? So much things! So many possibilities!! ye!!
> 
> There are more heartfelt moments on the way and yes... things will make sense if they don't already >:) 
> 
> Okay, comment, correct, all that junk, thanks so much :) I am so excited and I know you all are too, bros.


	59. Fuck Yeah! Valentine’s Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Valentine's day! And a curse word for the title! Damn, trying to keep it G in titles, but fuck that! And my god, I don't remember anything that I wrote in the beginning and I am reading it now and just. wow. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, a lot to write and dude... setting things up sucks sometimes!

           “Please tell me Will was serious, please tell me Will was serious,” Nico repeated under his breath as he walked up the moving staircase.

           He could feel the tiredness every time his feet hit the floor because when he had to lift them they felt like lead. Nico didn’t have to know that he had dark circles under his eyes either, the way that Theodore Knott squealed when he saw the demigod told Nico enough.

           Despite Theodore getting ready at the same time, it was an inhuman time to wake up. Two hours before school starts? No, no one should be up, especially since the sun wasn’t even up.

            _Sleeping without that fire really did a number on me_ , Nico thought, pushing away the fact that he didn’t sleep very well either.

           The son of Hades began to think of last night as he walked. That feeling he felt, the way his underworld senses were being triggered, Nico never did figure out why exactly. There weren’t any human ghosts…

           Despite that, Nico felt it near the Gryffindors. He felt it near Harry. In Harry.

           Nico shook his head at the thought, it was just too crazy at the moment, and began to worry about what he was doing.

            _Will better be here because he should know I can’t walk to Hogsmeade in this state._

           Just as the son of Hades stopped in front of the statue, Gregory the Smarmy, (Wizards had such weird names, what did Smarmy even mean?) he took another deep breath.

            _He’ll be there._

           Nico squished himself behind the stone wizard and opened the door.

           “ _Lumos!_ ”

           The son of Hades stumbled in and found himself face to face with Will, who had a lantern in his hand. Instantly they both backed away from each other. Though, in the effort to get a good distance between them Nico tripped, his wand slipped from his hand, and just before Nico could fall Will grabbed his arms, successfully catching him mid-fall.

           Nico didn’t move, momentarily breathless and then Will smirked.

           “You look like you’re having a rough time,” Will commented and then he pulled up the son of Hades back to his feet.

           Nico instantly blushed, but scowled.

           “Yeah, I sure am, feel like a pile of bones that was just given life.”

           Will frowned as he bent down and picked up the other demigod’s wand and held it out to Nico; the tip was still glowing from the spell.

           “Well, you definitely feel like it from my liveliness meter,” Will admitted, “and yes, that is what I am calling it now, don’t give me that look… And don’t worry, I know it is going to get better. You’ll be around a lot of sun and not do any Death Things, right?”

           Nico grabbed the wand, “Don’t want to put my progress into jeopardy, so yeah.”

           Will smiled.

           “Good, I wouldn’t want that either.”

 

           And that was how every morning until Thursday started; Nico felt better each time. The school was becoming more alive and the son of Hades was finally able to feel the energy within it. The students running and messing with each other and the loud laughter, it made Nico’s days better.

           Yet, as Nico got stronger, that feeling he had with Harry didn’t go away. It wasn’t very strong, it could be that Harry was different from other mortals. There were always a few that Nico didn’t understand why, but something was different with them. More souls or something that just meant they had a lot going on.

           Yeah, Nico assumed that. Still… the son of Hades didn’t try to hide his uncomfortableness around the Chosen One.

           As for the rest of the week, it was normal. Nico told Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent that he planned to explain everything over Valentine’s Day. It was a long weekend and Nico knew they could talk privately and for as long as they want.

           There were knowing nods and then everything was back to as it was before Nico had left. Everyone was as chatty, nice, and fun, more notably Pansy.

           During classes she abraded Nico with questions about the gods (mostly surrounding names and if he had met any) and what he could do (yes, he told her he could summon skeletons and shadowtravel, in the midst of that told her that he had a room in the Underworld). Nico answered those questions, in ways that she could understand, which sometimes ended up being harder than he thought.

           And that was when Pansy had let him know Tracey had offered her own home to Pansy. Pansy said Tracey guessed her predicament with her parents and knew her own wouldn’t mind. Nico could see the glow on Pansy’s face, the happiness, and the proudness that Tracey was her friend, a dear and amazing friend.

           However, it wasn’t just that conversation that Nico had noticed a change in Pansy.

           She was the same Pansy he had known before, confident with herself, snippy whenever she saw the situation fit, but… She was somehow less stressed. The meanness and tautness were gone from her words, her posture, her face.

           The rest of group noticed too and, in total, they all seemed to smile more.

           But, Nico also knew Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent were waiting for Nico to explain. He knew from looks, too long of glances, or when Pansy would laugh a little harder at a joke when it was something coincidently involving Nico’s past and demigod-ness. They all wanted to get on it too, they all wanted to know.

           Honestly, Nico couldn’t wait to tell them.

           So, when it became Valentine’s Day, he was excited, nervous definitely, but still very excited.

           Mr. Filch glanced up at Nico and then the permission slip in his hand. Filch’s light grey eyes were burrowing into the paper as he glared at it, then Nico, and back to the paper. And then the man scowled.

           “Make sure you come back this time,” Filch grunted then handed back the permission slip.

           Nico frowned as he took it back.

           “Maybe I won’t,” Nico replied coldly then quickly walked past the gate to avoid more unpleasantness from Filch.

           The demigod stood far enough to the right that the Caretaker couldn’t see him, but close enough to see the rest of his friends come through.

           Ever since that first visit to Hogsmeade they had made that place their spot, or well, Tracey did. She was always the first person to get through to Hogsmeade, normally. However, they weren’t so sure that Nico would be able to get in… not after his little disappearance trick and Umbridge’s temper tantrum.

           Actually, they were almost certain he wouldn’t be able to go through, so they had Nico go in line first to see if he could. If he couldn’t, they would have just used the passageway.

           “I can’t believe he didn’t stop you,” Tracey said, still looking back to where Filch was letting the students through.

           She frowned, with a curious look in her eyes. Nico noticed amongst the kids was a man, or well someone. They had a cloak over them, leaving their face a dark blur.

           _What the heck?_

           “Umbridge would have surely made it impossible for you to be here,” Tracey continued to mutter, “and the only one who could override her orders is…”

           “What are you two doing?!” Pansy yelled, waving at the both of them with Daphne and Millicent by her side.

           The Millicent and Daphne were mostly smirking and laughing about something. Tracey stopped her train of thought as she finally found Pansy.

           “Waiting around for you slugs!” Tracey called, grinning as Pansy mocked a scoff.

           “Slugs, what vulgar words to describe your best friends,” Pansy retorted as she started to smile too, then patted Tracey’s bun.

           “We actually were waiting for you three,” Nico said, crossing his arms as he looked at the three other girls.

           That didn’t faze Pansy, and Millicent downright snorted.

           “Yeah, you two were looking really hard and right past us more like it,” Daphne said, giggling, “we tried waving at you two, really, we did. Maybe you were just thinking of important stuff, like what time it would be to do your homework, right, Tracey?”

           Millicent chuckled and Tracey smirked at Daphne, “Haha, so funny, now, Nico, where are we going?”

           All of their attention was now on him and Nico hesitated for a moment

           “You all will soon see, just follow me,” Nico replied, smiling.

           Together they walked chatting, mostly getting through crowds of students that clogged up the large entrance of Hogsmeade. Nico and the rest of the group had always gone out on Hogsmeade visits, but it was never as packed as that day. Obviously, it was because of Valentine’s Day, whether someone was having a date in Hogsmeade or buying gifts for someone they wanted to date.

           As they got out of the crowd, Tracey stopped them.

           “Is that Cho and Harry?” Tracey asked, confused.

           The girls turned slightly to see the pair. Cho and Harry were standing in front of each other, both looking very nice, and flustered they might have been tomatoes. Nico remembered in one of his conversations with Melody that Harry really like Cho. Like-liked Cho.

           The Slytherins slow down as they stared.

           “I never thought they'd ever get together,” Daphne commented, frowning.

           “Yeah, isn't she still a mess over Cedric’s death?” Pansy questioned as they continued to stroll, “You know, crying in the girls’ bathroom all the time?”

            _What?_

           Nico looked back at the girl in question, Cho. She had black long hair tied into a ponytail, light skin, and a very pretty face.

           “She _used_ to date Cedric,” Tracey whispered into Nico’s ear.

           The demigod glanced back to her with slight puzzlement. Then Tracey widened her eyes and made a gesture; Nico didn't know how, but he instantly got it.

            _Oh. His death ended the relationship._

           Millicent almost was glaring and then suddenly Harry glanced up from the blushing mess that he was. The red disappeared right as he saw the Slytherins.

           Nico’s smiled disappeared.

            _Yeah, still doesn’t trust Slytherins, does he? Well… he doesn’t have the best reason to either..._

           “Come on, guys, we’ve got a place to go,” the demigod said, ushering them to move forward.

           And then the demigod’s head turned forward and away from Harry.

           “You shouldn’t have been teasing Harry, did you see how nervous he was already?” Hermione said, frowning as she walked up to the long line of students.

           It was much later when Hermione decided to go to Hogsmeade; there simply wasn’t any need to be there early.

           Harry had already left because of his date with Cho and Ron was currently practicing for the Quidditch game next week. Gryffindor was going to play against Hufflepuff and Angelina had decided that they needed all the practice they could get. It didn’t really matter to Hermione… well, it somewhat did. Maybe she wanted to hang out with Ron on Valentine’s Day… or maybe she didn’t, but still.

            _At least practicing would make him feel better prepared for the game_ , Hermione thought.

           “I know that Harry was so nervous, but it was just so funny! He was all dressed up and everything, looking in his spoon once in a while, I couldn’t _not_ make fun of him,” Melody replied.

           Hermione sighed and finally, it was her turn. She handed over her permission slip. As Filch let her through with a glare she waited until Melody was done as well.

           “So, what is so important that you are going to do?” Melody asked, trying to keep up with Hermione’s strides.

           “I am going to ask Luna to do something, something that is going to finally give Harry the credit he deserves,” Hermione answered.

           Melody looked over at the other girl with confusion still, her mouth slightly open and her eyebrows narrowed.

           “Everyone is finally going to know what happened last year,” Hermione continued, “they are going to know how Cedric Diggory died and that Voldemort is back.”

 

           Nico was smiling at his Slytherin friends’ chatter until he saw the familiar red house. It faded as he stood in front of it and suddenly the group grew quiet. The two potted plants were still a mess from before, but it looked like someone tried to clean it up, little bits of dirt put into a pile while some were just spread out.

           Nico grinned as he remembered Will telling Nico that he had tried to clean it and then ran inside when he heard someone coming. He didn’t want to meet the neighbors.

           “I’ve seen this house before,” Daphne admitted, somewhat frowning, “it’s an old family house, part of the Jones’ line, isn’t it?”

           The son of Hades was surprised that she knew and then nodded, “Yeah.”

           The Slytherins watched him as Nico used the dragon door knocker. Then he stepped back to wait and a few moments of silence passed. Nico even glanced back to see the other girls. He smiled, but it wasn’t so reassuring as he noticed Pansy looked at him weird, and he quickly turned his head back to the door.

           The son of Hades was nervous, it was obvious now that he was nervous. Nico was suddenly realizing that he really, really, _really_ wanted Will and his friends to get along.

          _Will, you wake up at an unearthly hour, please hear the knock, please open the door!_

           Suddenly the dragon door knocker moved, its metal eyes trained on Nico. The son of Hades flinched back, but held his ground. The eyes metal blinked and then closed.

           Nico frowned and then the door swung open.

           There Will was, a smile on his face and his blue eyes bright against his tanned face. His blonde hair was as ruffled as normal, however, what made Nico surprised was the wizard robes he was wearing. They were long and brown, with a strange pattern of yellow vines all around the edges and golden buttons on his chest. Underneath the robes poked out white shoes.

_I never knew he’d get out of those flip-flops and bright shirts._

           “What are you… wearing?” Nico asked, not at all holding the shock.

           “Marvus told me I had to wear robes from this closet from now on… why? You don’t like it?” Will asked, almost pouting as he looked down at his outfit.

           Nico sputtered, and he could hear the Slytherin girls behind him smirking.

           “N-No! No, you just,” Nico was still frowning as he looked at Will and it only made the son of Apollo give Nico a bigger pout, “you just look like a wizard. And that’s good, I guess. Weird for me, but good.”

            _I guess? Why did I say that? Ugh! Will is only looking more confused now!_

           “I mean, you should be wearing it since I was thinking it would be good to get you out of the house after everything and you need to blend in- I am talking too much, can we come inside?”

           Will grinned again and now Nico began to hear some actual _giggles_ behind him. However, Nico didn’t care as the son of Apollo moved out of the way and let all of the Slytherins in. Pansy went in first, going straight to the family room and Nico watched the rest followed her. The demigod hung back, hoping to speak to Will and not totally make a fool of himself.

           “I was thinking of telling them here, you know, since no one would be able to eavesdrop on me,” Nico explained, “and then we can all go to Honeydukes afterward so they can… get to know you.”

           Will nodded, “Yes, the Getting Along part where we aren’t going to talk about how you were in a coma.”

           Nico narrowed his eyes at Will. _Why is he looking so happy and nervous because of that? Is it because of my own nerves?_

           “Yes… Okay. Yes. That’s it.”

           “Good,” Will smiled again, “because I have some chores to do so I am going to leave you alone to tell your friends that you’re part god and that maybe you being a goth is hereditary.”

           “It’s isn’t hereditary- I mean- my dad isn’t a goth!”

           Nico could hear Will laughing when he disappeared up the stairs.

           When Nico finally did go into the family room he saw some patient and slightly amused faces. Pansy was the one with the bigger smile, but then it faded as she, and everyone else, remembered why they’re there.

           Nico pulled up a chair and sat down in front of the Slytherin girls.

           Then he told them, with stutters and pauses, that he was a demigod given magic only that year and the mission. However, as he glanced over to Pansy, he left out his childhood from Italy. There was no need for them to know that… now. Plus, Nico didn’t want to have to remember that now.

           There were some bumps that Nico ran into explaining things, like what it was for Pansy. Yet, with these three girls those bumps sometimes became dark chasms. Chasms where you can clearly see the other side, but not know exactly how to go there yet.

           They got the mission perfectly, but like Pansy, they didn’t fully get the concept of gods. That is, until, Daphne made a sound and she perked up. And once again, just like Pansy, she suggested Death from the Deathly Hallows.

           It was the same answer, that he didn’t know, but as Nico said that he put reading that away in his mind.

           “I guess that makes sense…” Millicent said with some uncertainty.

           Nico bit his lip as he noticed the rest of the Slytherin girls’ reactions. Tracey was silently nodding. _Gods, she was silent this whole time. What if this changes everything? I feel like I should tell them more, but Pansy… even she was overwhelmed._

           “And… That’s it. Everything else about me is too convoluted to tell you all now,” Nico said nervously, twisting his skull ring on his finger, “it’s not that I don’t want you all to know… it’s just-”

           “Nico, stop. You’re allowed to keep things to yourself,” Millicent interjected, her normal expressionless now with slight concern.

           “Yeah, we don’t need your whole life story,” Tracey added, then she smiled, “and I am good with knowing you’re a god thing. I am going to ask you a lot of questions like Pansy did- yes, of course, I noticed you two whispering to each other- but I would really like to spend his Valentine’s Day doing something fun liiiiiiiiiike eating candy at Honeydukes like always.”

           Nico was shocked with the honesty and quite happy to not have to explain anymore. It was… amazing, actually. He just told them something so strange and they were all taking it so well... Well, at this point they probably didn't think too much about what it meant and was going to let it all sink in... only then, would they probably ask more questions.

           As Nico thought about the future he heard Daphne muttering that she could go for some Sugar Quills right then.

           “Okay… we can go now,” Nico said and immediately all the girls smiled, “and… I was also wondering if Will could come too.”

 

           Harry didn’t feel the best as he watched Hagrid leave. The half-giant was in a melancholy mood after mumbling things about families, talking about Harry’s if they had been alive, then proceeded to not tell Harry where the new bruises and cuts on Hagrid’s face came from.

           His date with Cho didn’t end well, with her bringing up Cedric and then running out after she told Harry to meet with Hermione. So, he sat slightly miserable, until he heard someone call his name.

           “OY HARRY!!”

           It was Melody’s voice.

           Harry’s small sulking ended as he looked up to see Melody and Hermione waving at from across the Three Broomsticks. As he made his way, weaving through tables, he noticed that next to Hermione and Melody were Rita Skeeter and Luna Lovegood.

           “Hello Harry, my goodness, you still look nice! Well, except your hair, but I think that is what gives it appeal, Cho probably- ow!” Melody jumped as Hermione punched her arm.

           Harry looked over at Rita Skeeter and she appeared to be ready to write another awful article. However, now that he was actually looking at her, the writer appeared a little worse for wear. Some of the rhinestones on her glasses were missing and there were strands of her hair precariously out of her bun.

           Melody looked over at Hermione with confusion and betrayal, but Hermione’s attention was already somewhere else.

           “Cho? Is that the girl you’re dating now? Wasn’t she-” Rita’s question faded as Hermione glared at her.

           “What happened is no business of yours…” Hermione said coldly and the bright green quill that started to poke out of Rita’s purse was being stuffed back in, “For now, we are going to focus on what I gathered you all here for.”

           Harry frowned.

           “And what is that, Hermione?”

           As his friend’s attention turned toward him she got rather soft, her eyes relaxing and even her voice mellowed out from the previous snap.

           “I want you to tell the truth, of what really happened last year. Everything that had happened in the graveyard.”

 

           The girls weren’t upset at all to have Will with them. Even if in the beginning it was awkwardly quiet as they locked the house and left, it soon became more comfortable. Nico felt so happy to see that both of the worlds coming together, so much faster and with fewer weapons than when the Roman and Greek ones.

           The whole group was relaxing, not far outside of Honeydukes, in a seating area that was protected by a nice black roof where water still dripped off of. It was still raining almost heavy when they left with the candy they purchased and they were soaked. Thankfully, Tracey knew a spell to dry the robes.

          So, there they were, having fun eating the candy they had bought and talked about anything and everything, which mostly ended up being Will’s fascination with the wizard candy, especially the ones that moved. Yet, when things got comfortable enough for Tracey to ask Will if he had any funny stories of Nico, the demigod decided to intervene.

           “No, no this isn’t happening,” Nico said as he covered Will’s mouth before the son of Apollo could say anything. Luckily, he was fast enough, and instead of any stories all they got was the surprised face of Will.

           The girls immediately started laughing.

           “Okay, fine, then I want something else just as entertaining,” Tracey reasoned, looking from Nico to Will, “I want to see you eat a Chocolate Frog.”

           The son of Apollo’s grin immediately disappeared, and Nico snorted.

           “It’s not that bad, you don’t really feel it wiggle that much,” Nico said, smirking at Will.

           “Yeah, right as it goes halfway down your throat it melts,” Tracey teased.

           “And that’s why Chocolate Frogs suck,” A voice said.

           Nico felt his heart race and he turned to see that… _Oh, thank gods, it’s only Blaise and Theodore._

           “Pansy knows what’s up,” Blaise continued, nodding to her Jelly Slugs.

           Just behind Blaise was Theodore Knott, who seemed to be almost reluctantly there. Yet, beyond his normal face of boredom or uncomfortableness, there was something of a smile.

            _He must be happy to get out of Hogwarts too_ , the demigod thought.

           Nico glanced to see Will a little tense, his shoulders higher than normal and his eyes trained on the newcomers. Then the son of Hades realized that the rest of the Slytherins stilled as much as Will. It was only Pansy who appeared to have calmed down enough to respond to Blaise.

           “Where’s Draco?” Pansy asked.

           Nico felt himself scowl as he remembered the conversation with Draco before.

           “Draco is just whining and complaining somewhere, so I decided I wanted to spend my time with you guys,” Blaise simply answered as he sat down.

           He then patted the seat next to him and Theodore sat there silently. Nico could feel some unease from Will. After some of the stories Nico had told him, especially in the beginning of the year when they could only Iris Message, Will knew well enough the situation could quickly go downhill

           However, Blaise was being his regular, somewhat charming as he drank some of the butterbeer and continued, “but anyways, I am here now. So, who’s the new kid?”

           Blaise very pointedly looked at Will and suddenly Nico felt almost annoyed at the other Slytherin. Blaise isn’t as close to Nico as the girls, but he wasn’t all that bad and sometimes really funny. Yet… other times…

           Nico winced just thinking about it and as Will looked over to Nico Pansy answered.

           “He’s Will Solace, from the United States.”

           Blaise’s eyebrows rose as he now looked over Will, top to bottom, as the son of Apollo smiled. Will asked the Slytherin’s name and Blaise’s normal graces, he answered, but as he continued to talk when Blaise’s eyes were finding Nico.

           “Wow,” Blaise commented, “coming on Valentine’s Day from that far away.”

           Will glanced at Nico, unsure of what the other boy was getting at.

           “Well, uh,” Will started, “I actually came here a week ago-”

           “Are you two dating?” Blaise interrupted.

           Nico instantly choked. There was nothing in his mouth to choke on and despite the odds, he still did. Nico’s face instantly heated up so much it might as well melted too. Next to him Nico could feel Will freeze too, with the same mortification.

            _Well, hopefully it wasn’t_ full _mortification_ , Nico thought as he still tried to figure out what to say.

           “Okay, I guess not yet,” Blaise continued as if nothing had happened, “so, I want to know what all the rest of you are doing. What about you, Daphne and Millicent, have you two gotten anything from those secret admirers yet? You have been getting those for the past two year, yeah?”

           Now Daphne and Millicent, who were both sitting next to each other, suddenly seemed to find their own hands much more interesting than Blaise. Millicent shoved a Chocolate Frog in her mouth and Daphne fished out another Sugar Quill out of her bag.

           “No,” Daphne muttered.

           Out of this whole exchange, it was only Tracey who was still smiling.

           “So, what do you all think about today? Surprised Umbitch let us all go to Hogsmeade?” Blaise asked.

            _Finally_ , Nico thought.

           Everyone was all too happy to talk about that. As the discussion flowed from that common point everyone, including Will, began to smile again. The topic turned to the kind of candy was the best, what they thought about the day, the weather, how Valentine’s Day sucks, and that, yes, at least it wasn’t like the horrors of earlier years. Even Theodore spoke, smiling softly after Blaise had coaxed him into telling Nico and Will about the worst of their previous DADA teachers, spending a fine time on a gentleman named Gilderoy Lockhart.

           Though it was fun, Theodore was the first to mention that he had to leave and stood up. There was even a little dejectedness in his eyes as he looked back toward Hogwarts; he had some errands to run back at school. Blaise sighed and got up as well. However, he didn’t leave right away; something was on his mind.

           “Oh, before I leave you all,” Blaise’s eyes instantly found Will, “do you have any spells from the United States that you can show me?”

           Just as Blaise asked that Nico felt his stomach drop. Nico’s attention darted to the son of Apollo, who was doing a good job to cover up that he was freaking out a little. The only reason Nico could tell was that Will wasn’t smiling as much as he was a minute ago.

            _Shit, there goes any good interaction._

           “Nico doesn’t have any, I’ve asked, but I assume you’ve been at the American school since the beginning of the year. What do you learn?” Blaise said, and even Theodore stopped and watched.

           The son of Hades could see Will remember the stories Nico told him coming up. Yet, just as that moment passed, Will smiled.

           “I don’t go any magic school in America, I’m a Squib,” Will said, shrugging it off as an inconvenience, and then he looked up to see Blaise’s reaction.

           The Slytherin’s face didn’t change from minor shock, but it was enough. The way his lips were pursed and his eyes, instead of being filled with the normal sly mischievousness, were just blank. Blaise for a second didn’t know what to say.

           Nico recognized that look. He noticed that look when people didn’t know how to react, short circuited, on the border to do something unpredictable. It had reminded Nico of a time when he was back at the military academy before he had met Percy and Annabeth. A friendly acquaintance was trying to make fun of another boy for liking Mythomagic.

           Then Nico told him that he liked Mythomagic. The friendly acquaintance became unfriendly from then on. It had hurt Nico back then, but now that the demigod looked back on it he didn’t have a single drop of regret or pain.

           Nico felt a protectiveness overcome him as he stared at Blaise. His leg moved in case he had to get up. _I dare you to say something, I dare-_

           “Wow, di Angelo, you don’t need to use the Killing Curse with your eyes,” Blaise joked as he looked back at Will, “it was nice to meet you, Will Solace,” there was an awkward tone in his voice, “you’re a cool guy, you should come more often.”

           And with a nod, Blaise turned around, only waiting as Theodore smiled and waved his own goodbye, and then together they left.

           As Nico watched he noticed a person with a hood on.

            _Is that the same man?_

 

           Marvus sprinted through the rain, very well knowing he could slip and tumble onto the ground. He might as well have and after he did, he forced himself up, not looking around as he ignored the gasps he heard from bystanders. Typical.

           He only had less than an hour to be ready and on the Quidditch pitch, but by the gods, this son of Ares was going to take advantage of this Hogsmeade visit to buy candy from Honeydukes. It was a longer wait than he had thought, but definitely worth it as he held the candy bag in one of his many pockets in his robe.

           The weather was only a little bit on his side; It had stopped pouring and instead there was a slight drizzle. So, Marvus walked as fast as he could, passing the gate and getting closer to Hogwarts when he began to hear some sniffling.

           The Hufflepuff stopped in his tracks and frowned, listening. Then he heard it again and this time he fully stopped.

           It was someone crying.

           Marvus set off in his newfound quest, following it until he found the person in question.

           Near the regular entrance, behind some stone structure, he found her. It was a girl, her long black hair in a ponytail, and what looked like a very nice outfit picked for a date. However, she was sitting rather scrunched up against the stones, her hands covering her face, sobbing.

           He walked up and since she didn’t move he assumed she didn’t hear him. Marvus frowned and continued to walk closer.

           “Uh, are you okay?” Marvus asked hesitantly.

           The girl still sobbed as she removed her hands from her face and looked up at him. First, there was anger in her eyes, but then it faded as she saw Marvus. The son of Ares instantly recognized her from the D.A. meetings.

           Cho Chang and Marvus didn’t talk at all besides greetings, but he still felt the urge to help her. Despite being a Hufflepuff and all of the stereotypes surrounding that, there wasn’t much he could think of. He just wanted her to feel better. So, Marvus did what he did when his sister was upset.

           “Cho, do you need a hug?” he asked.

           There was a flash of shock that went across her face and for a moment he regretted saying that. Tears started to well up in her face and she nodded, smiling as water from the rain and herself continued to fall.

           “Yes, I think I need one,” she blubbered.

           Marvus smiled, got onto his knees, and hugged her.

 

           Saying goodbye to Will wasn’t as sad or long as before. It was a nice goodbye, the two boys hugged and then, of course, Will offered to hug the other Slytherin girls. Most of them denied, except for Tracey, who squeezed and lifted Will off of the ground, as she said: “to establish dominance.” The only thing that made Nico nervous was the cloaked man was there, watching them say goodbye.

           So, Nico whispered that to Will when he hugged him. Will tensed, but relaxed, saying that he could handle it and to go back to Hogwarts. It was annoying and Nico wanted to be stubborn and say no, but one look from Will made him leave.

           Cast a few spells, but leave nonetheless.

           Dinner was nice at Hogwarts. It wasn’t decorated and the only thing that was still left from Valentine’s Day were the desserts. Cookies and cakes were colored and shaped as red hearts. It was nice, definitely a step up from the store he and the Slytherin girls had passed.

           Madame Puddifoot’s, to be precise.

           Nico already didn’t like it when he noticed it was filled with pink hearts, frills, and lace; it reminded him of what Pansy had told him about Umbridge’s office, but it must have been so much worse. However, his heart nearly stopped once he saw the small Cupids. The demigod had almost forgotten about Eros because of the laughing and banter with his friends, but once again, that experience with the god filled his mind.

           And then it was gone as Tracey compared the Cupids to goblins.

           So, even dinner was nice. Not nice enough that it distracted Nico from thinking about the cloaked man, but tired. Blaise, Theodore, and even Draco, flocked with his two goons, as usual, joined the girls and the demigod for dinner. They were all talking and the topic was actually enjoyable, to hear: what happened to them that day. Or, as it had really turned to, complaining about the worst things that happened on Valentine’s Day

           “No, the worst thing happened after Theodore and I left you guys today,” Blaise said, pointing at Slytherin girls, almost enthusiastic as he looked about everyone, leaning closer in to the table, “I was talking to Theo in the hallways since we had some stuff to do and to pass the time I told a joke-”

           “An inappropriate joke!” Theodore scowled.

           “Well, I got just the reaction I wanted, so it was appropriate for me,” Blaise said back and Theodore rolled his eyes, “anyway, I didn’t know Umbitch was there and so she heard it and stopped me.”

           Everyone else let out small gasps and ohhhh’s. Draco even joined in, shaking his head as he chuckled. Blade smirked, glancing back to the Professor's table before looking at them with a glint of smugness.

           “She got close, looking at us like babies said softly to in that high pitched voice, ‘You’re a pureblood,” Blaise mocked, “you know better and then gave this whole speech that it was _unbecoming_ for my status.’ So, I have like, two days of detention, but like what kind polished Hippogriff is she on? I was doing something that was _unbecoming_?”

           Nico scowled. It was obvious that she was favored wizards over any other creature or person, even if they had a conscious. The way she spoke of House Elves and Centaurs were enough, but to go as far as that? The whole Pure-blood thing?

           A silence descended over the table and there was an eyebrow-raising from Draco.

           “She actually said that to you?” he asked, his shock clearly in his voice and face.

           Though Nico knew it wasn't for the same reason. The way Draco was, it seemed like Umbridge had personally called out Blaise and not just downgraded everything else. Like it was ridiculous that she would say that to _them_.

           “Yeah, Theo and I,” Blaise answered with a twinge of contempt, and he huffed and began to drink some of his pumpkin juice.

           Nico looked at the other boy, wondering what made them upset about it. From how Nico felt he wouldn't be surprised if he was glaring; Umbridge was clearly racist and they were annoyed by that? Being told they should behave better.

           His glare was interrupted as Pansy deeply sighed.

           “That is just stupid, she knows how your parents are...  Or at least should. All Pure-Blood parents always saying that shit of being better, we don't need it from her too,” Pansy stabbed her heart cake and the scrap of the metal on the glass went through Nico like a sword.

           It startled him out of his anger.

           And then he remembered that most of these kids’ parents were Slytherins. And then he remembered what Marvus had said; being raised to be the best because that’s what they had to be to their parents.

           “Sometimes I feel like being Pure-blood only gets you expectations,” Daphne muttered to herself.

           Tracey glanced over at Nico with a strange look and his mood softened.

           “So... does anyone wanna hear the first time Umbridge met Peeves?” Theodore asked.

           Instantly there was a chorus of yes’s.

 

           It was hard to talk about that night in the graveyard, but Harry did it. Rita pressed him for every detail, anything he had, so he told her. There were only a few parts that were easier, the ones he had told Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore before. Instead of it hurting, it was almost numb to him. However, that didn’t mean it made it any better.

           His throat was tightening and his eyes stinging most of the time, maybe under other circumstances his lips would have stayed shut. Screw those people who didn’t believe him, they would get what they deserved! But… that fire always faded. Those escaped Death Eaters are out there, Voldemort was out there; Harry had to do something.

           Thankfully Hermione and Melody forgot about Harry and Cho’s date. He was upset and frustrated, but for now he just wanted to be annoyed and let it all sink in. It was whatever and hopefully it will pass and Cho would look at him.

           In the meantime, Harry got to listen to Ron talk about how the Quidditch practice went.

 

           “There was a cloaked man following you?” Melody repeated, “Did you tell Will?”

           Nico groaned as he frowned, continuing to pace on the Astronomy Tower.

           “Yes, of course, I told him! Ugh, why would we have some cloaked man following us? What if he is a Death Eater? What in Hades are we going to do?”

           That is what Nico started this meeting with; the cloaked man. Even if the enchantments would work, he couldn’t risk it. No, he couldn't’ let Will be hurt.

           “Dude, it can’t be a Death Eater, not with all those posters hanging around,” Marvus said, nonchalantly, watching as the son of Hades momentarily stopped walking, “they're probably with Voldemort right now. After you found their hiding place Voldemort is probably going to tread very carefully, especially if they still want to have the advantage they're currently blessed with. Surprise.”

            Nico froze mid-step as he realized what the son of Ares meant.

           “You’re right. The Ministry of Magic isn’t looking for Voldemort, for a leader yet. They think it’s just a breakout,” Nico said, slightly mortified with that meant.

           “Ding ding, yes, correct. Even if that is bad, it isn’t bad this very moment,” Marvus answered, “so you can keep your nervous horses to yourself, that cloaked man isn’t a Death Eater or anyone associated with it.”

           “But then… who could it be?” Melody asked.

 

           “They didn’t go to Hog’s Head like Harry did,” Dumbledore muttered as he sat at his desk, “they went to a private house instead. A house in the Jones family name.”

           Snape didn't react as he sat across from the Headmaster.

           It was late and Snape had stopped being in the mood for being surprised or at all happy since the beginning of the day. Valentine's Day was and will always be an annoying and terrible time for the professor.

           Yet, as Professor Snape processed what Dumbledore had said, his resolve changed. His eye narrowed and he leaned on one side if the seat, his hand going up to his chin in thought

           “So… Mr. di Angelo is working with the Jones twins?” Snape concluded.

           “Yes,” Dumbledore answered, his thin hand moving a piece of parchment to the other side of his desk, “that might be why Mrs. Jones has gotten so close to Harry and his friends.”

           Snape did notice the very exuberant girl latched onto them at the beginning of the year. He thought that after a while she would have gotten bored or something; it did take a while for them to warm up to her.

           That also explains why Nico was seen with Melody and Marvus after classes… and why they came together to Hogwarts. Snape couldn’t see Nico becoming friends with those two if there were no other reason.

           The Headmaster sighed, looking up at the Potions Professor. It wasn’t one tiredness, nor of sadness, just slight annoyance.

           “What are we going to do about it, then?” Snape asked.

           “Nothing. Just something to keep in mind as the year goes by… for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I did want to have Blaise more. Gotta figure out his character a bit more, but it is gonna be so good, my goodness! More Slytherins! More Slytherins becoming nicer!!  
> Yes! Well, comment and correct


	60. I Hate When Things Come Back to Bite Me in the Butt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy one year to this fanfic! Damn, I have been rereading everything and just... wow. I am getting better at writing. It is so nice to read it, I completely forgot some stuff and it was so cool to read it over. And it was so surprisingly, on a chapter 44 I had 400 kudos and now I am only 8 away from 800. Crazy. And I am still going to read more, since... I don't remember anything. I am literally writing notes on my own work, that is how bad my memory is.
> 
> So, college is going to start again. I might be busy. Might. But, I will try to update like I have been doing, every Sunday, probably late at night, and every other week.
> 
> Dang, I am going to miss 222,222 words, I just wrote too much! Oh well, hopefully more numbers stuff comes later... and now read the chapter! I am rambling too much!

        That night Nico couldn’t sleep very well. Even if the cloaked man couldn’t be a Death Eater, all the other possibilities didn’t sit well with the son of Hades. He had Iris Messaged Will after that meeting with Melody and Marvus to see if he was okay (surprisingly waking the son of Apollo up). So, Nico woke up early, dressed in his Hogwarts robes, and headed to an empty boy’s bathroom.

        Nico looked around and under the stalls before he went to the sink near the window. He ran the water, just near the golden light that filtered through. Once rainbow began to form in the mist, Nico threw a drachma in it.

        "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering."

        The image of Will appeared. He was in the living room of the Jones’ house, a large textbook on his lap, a piece of parchment over top of the right side with some notes, and a quill in his hand. Will was wearing a regular black robe and next to him on the ground was the large bag of wizard candy.

        The same bag that Nico had left with Will.

        “Will!”

        The other demigod looked up at Nico and smiled.

         _Wow, not a jump this time. Maybe he is getting used to me Iris Messaging him all the time_ , Nico thought with some mixed feelings of happiness and nervousness.

        “Hi Nico, I didn’t know you got up this early,” the son of Apollo casually said.

        Nico rolled his eyes and grinned.

        “I normally don’t, but since I wanted to talk about yesterday I decided it would be a good idea. So, starting with the strange man, have you seen him at all outside of the house this morning? Or at all?”

        “Nope,” Will said and frowned, “I haven’t seen him, the last time was when you guys left… he might have followed you and your friends.”

         _Oh, well, at least the man was just following me. But then… who could it be? Should I be worried? What if it is for my friends? Could it be some revengeful student?_

        “Nico.”

        The demigod glanced up and his thoughts were pushed to the edges of his mind as Will looked at him.

        “What?” Nico asked.

        “We can get to that problem when we need to,” Will smiled, “now stop worrying so much and go eat some healthy breakfast that includes some vegetables.”

        Nico stopped and frowned at Will. However, despite trying to do his best glare, Nico started to smirk.

        “Oh, alright, fine,” Nico shook his head, “I’ll Iris Message you later. Don’t you dare come, at the meeting with Melody and Marvus tonight. Don’t want to risk that man doing anything… And we’ll go over who the man could be again.”

        Will sighed and sarcastically said, “Alright, I guess I won’t do a surprise meeting with you guys like I planned.”

 

        Harry woke up only slightly irritated. It might have been that his date with Cho didn’t go as well or that after a little while of talking to Ron about Quidditch Harry was upset he wasn’t able to play with him or millions of other reasons. He didn’t care because that is how the year started, mood swings galore!

         _Of course, with the ups and downs of this year I might as well be on a roller coaster,_ Harry thought as he ate breakfast with Ron, Hermione, and Melody.

        At least Luna said the article will be published in a week or so.

        “I forgot to ask you, but how was your date with Cho yesterday?” Melody asked, pushing some sausages around on her plate as she looked at Harry.

        He blinked, realizing he had been staring at the Ravenclaw table.

        “Yes, how was it, Harry? You showed up earlier to the interview than I told you to,” Hermione added, frowning as she looked over at the Ravenclaw table then Harry.

        “Well… now that you two mention it, it was a complete fiasco.”

        And then Harry told them all of the details of his complete fiasco date.

 

         “That makes sense that you got your magic over the summer,” Tracey whispered to Nico, “I mean, you were terrible. I noticed that you literally knew nothing and it was very hard to believe that the United States was _that_ bad with their education.”

         Nico didn’t fully process what she had said. His mind was going over the conversation with Will that morning. And then it was Valentine’s day. How everyone was together and it made him so happy. And he wanted to not know why he was so happy, but he did.

         The son of Hades was happy because it felt good that his Slytherin friends had approved of Will and Will of them. His two worlds were coming together and it wasn’t awful!

         It was great they got along and now Nico was thinking of the other times he could invite Will, like the Quidditch games. Sure, it was a risk, considering Umbridge’s iron grip on the school and Dumbledore's rising suspicion. Nico didn't like to think Will could get caught in it, but the way the son of Apollo smiled yesterday... maybe it would be worth it.

        So, that was pretty much all he was thinking about between the questions that his friends asked, like why he was late for breakfast and when he got his wizard magic. Nico remembered their confused expressions from yesterday when he had told them that.

        It was funny, their reactions to his explanations. Thank goodness they kept their voices low at the table… Though that didn’t matter, most of the Slytherins weren’t up just yet.

        My goodness, it was Sunday, so of course, some students were _definitely_ going to skip breakfast. Much like Theodore, Blaise, and more than half of the Slytherins compared to the other Houses, which was half or more as well.

        Finally, though, Nico did register what Tracey said. The son of Hades rolled his eyes at her and immediately Daphne began to giggle.

        “That sad thing is that she’s right,” Daphne added, “I swear, I was worried you were one of those delinquents or something. There wasn’t an imaginable reason for your skills to be that bad.”

        “You’re drawing skills wasn’t even that good,” Pansy pitched in, smirking as Nico groaned.

        “I don’t understand, I wasn’t that _bad_ . And my drawing skills are fine, I don’t know what you are talking about,” Nico stated as he moved about some eggs on his plate with his fork, “Millicent, you are the only person who I can trust to tell the truth, what do you think, was I _that_ bad?”

        Millicent stopped messing with her own breakfast as she looked up. Her hair was braided this morning, Daphne had offered while they waited for Nico.

        “I’ve seen worse, like Crabbe and Goyle. They’ve been in Hogwarts with us the whole time, but they only remember things that interest them…”

        “Aha! See, they-”

        “But,” Millicent interrupted Nico, “Crabbe and Goyle are the lowest you can get because they have almost no interest in anything.”

        “Come on!”

        “Stop bickering, we can hear it from the other side,” Blaise complained.

        Daphne instantly squealed and even Millicent visibly jumped. Nico stiffened, but from Blaise’s calm face, it looked like he didn’t hear the first part of the conversation. Pansy frowned and then she rolled her eyes at Blaise.

         _He normally doesn’t get up this early,_ Nico thought with a frown.

        “We are allowed to be as loud as we want,” Pansy retorted.

        “Yes, you are allowed,” Blaise smirked, “but, as you know, it’s _unbecoming_.”

        Tracey snorted. Nico noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Daphne and Millicent were smirking, and Pansy was trying to hold back a smile.

        “Yes, _unbecoming_ ,” Tracey repeated in a high-pitched voice.

 

         _Why is she looking at me like that?_

        The two girls were doing homework. It was after dinner and a very good time to start. Harry and Ron, however, had different ideas, like going over Quidditch plays.

        Melody was frowning at Hermione as she laid on her stomach, doing some Potions assignments by the fire. Hermione hadn’t noticed at first, from her nice chair and nose in her own homework (Arithmancy) but the once Hermione did she kept on noticing those brown eyes locked onto her with a strange, mild fury.

         _I can’t focus anymore,_ Hermione thought with some irritation and she glanced up from her book.

        “Melody, what do you want to say?” Hermione finally asked.

        The other girl immediately jumped onto the opportunity.

        “You know when you sorted out what Harry should have done with that date with Cho, knowing all that weird emotional stuff,” Melody said, sitting up and on top of her legs.

        Hermione nodded.

        “I think you shouldn’t have said the other stuff,” Melody finished.

        Hermione sighed as she let her large book fall onto her lap.

        “What stuff is that?” Hermione questioned, trying hard to not lose control and roll her eyes.

        “When you told Harry to act like he was annoyed to meet you at twelve,” Melody replied, her mouth twisted like something sour was on her tongue, “and then when you said for him to call you _ugly_? And when he told you ‘you weren’t’ and you laughed…”

        In her voice disbelief sounded, softening it, and then Melody’s face hardened again, “I don’t think you should do that.”

        Hermione frowned at Melody.

         _I shouldn’t do that? Why?_

        “That is what Cho wanted to hear,” Hermione explained emotionlessly, “from what she said it was obvious she was getting upset about Harry’s friendship with me because she thought there might have been something more. Plus, I am not the prettiest girl around… Not even close.”

        Hermione muttered the last part and then once there wasn’t a response from Melody right away, she looked doing at her textbook again.

        Hermione was reading and memorizing the diagrams she had been looking at for the past ten minutes. Before she could, there was another noise from Melody, almost an upset huff.

         _What does she want now?_ Hermione wondered.

        “What is it?” Hermione asked as she looked up, seeing the upset and slightly pouty face of Melody.

        “You are pretty, Hermione,” Melody said with a scowl.

        Hermione rolled her eyes as frowned again.

        “Now it’s not just Harry and Ron who says that, but you too? Come on, don’t lie to me.”

        Melody groaned just as Hermione finished her sentence and using her knees she inched over to Hermione’s chair. Melody’s face, with her frown and disappointedly stern look, was just as annoyed and upset as Hermione herself.

        “No, you can’t do that. Just because Cho is being emotional and jealous over nothing doesn’t mean you get to call yourself ugly,” Melody retorted.

         _She just doesn’t get it, does she?_ Hermione thought, and she opened her mouth to speak.

        “I was just saying-”

        “No,” Melody interrupted, “Cho should be better. Harry shouldn’t say bad things about you because you’re a good friend. Cho shouldn’t have tried to make Harry jealous or do anything like that. He was on a date with her, not you. Even if you got what was on Cho’s mind, you shouldn’t encourage him to tear you down, so she’d feel better.”

        Melody’s scowl deepened and Hermione couldn’t take it. She looked away from the other Gryffindor with a frown on her face.

         _Should I really believe her? After she had said that Ares was her father? And the man she worked for is Hades? There is so much about this girl, so much she hasn’t told me, so much I don’t know- why should I really listen to her now?_

         _I know what everyone says. I am not the most beautiful. I am annoying. Bossy. Know-It-All. It used to be hard, but I know now, and I accept it. I accepted it, why can’t this conversation be over?_

        Hermione pursed her lips as her hands gripped her textbook tightly. Her, brown eyes bore into the written parchment as she refused to look at her friend.

        “Because you aren’t ugly,” Melody continued, “and you aren’t annoying to be around. Sure, you are strong-willed, but that’s a good thing when you are right, which you are most of the time,” Melody’s voice became quiet, almost a whisper, with empathy clearly in her voice, “Don’t tear yourself down. That job is already for bullies and nitwits.”

        Hermione’s grip relaxed, her book falling slack on her lap, and her intense gaze was gone.

         _The job is already for the bullies and nitwits._

        Hermione remembered when she had stood up to Malfoy her third year. She had slapped him, hard. The way he was talking about Hagrid and Buckbeak, the cruelty of Malfoy not even caring that the beautiful and amazing animal was going to be killed because of him. It felt good; the Slytherin was asking for it and she delivered.

        “Okay,” Hermione muttered as she went back to reading.

 

         “So, the cloaked man… I have been thinking about it,” Marvus said, slowly, tapping his finger on his wand, “and that maybe it is related to Hogwarts.”

         “Hogwarts?” Nico repeated.

         The demigods all sat in a circle at the Astronomy tower. Melody said she was a little late because she lost track of time talking to Hermione. Nico didn’t ask why, only Marvus looked over at her with curiousness, but she didn’t go any further.

         “I was thinking about that too,” Melody said, smiling, then her eyes narrowed at her brother, “I have a couple of people in my mind, but I want to know what you think.”

         Marvus returned the look and smiled.

          _What is this? Are they trying to make a competition out of this?_ Nico wondered, but waited.

         "I was thinking that it might be… Umbridge or Dumbledore who sent the man," Marvus announced.

         Nico felt himself freeze… and then relax.

          _Of course. Of course, who else? Who else could be butting in my life?_

         The son of Hades sighed dramatically, and he laid his back onto the uncomfortable concrete. Melody snorted as she bent over the son of Hades.

         "The fact that you’re not even worried really speaks volumes," Melody said, giggly.

         Nico frowned, and he looked over at the daughter of Ares with a glare.

         "Of course I am worried, I have been worrying so much ever since I came back. Now one of those suckers knows where Will is, and I hate that," Nico replied, letting his arms spread out as he looked at the starry sky, "I'm annoyed. Why can't I have Will be here without being bored out of his mind or worrying about crazy wizards?"

         Nico crossed his arms and pouted. He could feel the twins looking at each other before him and a small snort came from both of them.

         "And at the rate of our current progress in the mission, I doubt we get anything else done this year... And that's not bad... just, you know, another year."

         There was momentary silence as those words sunk in. Melody and Marvus were going to stay at Hogwarts whether they finish the mission, but Nico? He didn't know.

         He was so sure in the beginning that he wanted to leave right when the opportunity presented itself... but now he wasn't so certain.

         He wanted to be with Will, not just in his presence, but be. As in relationship. But, the past distance and the strange circumstances they were in... no, Nico wasn't fully sure he wanted to do that to Will. Not now. That consideration, despite Nico trying to push it away with excuses, always came up though. A never-ending debate.  

         And Nico also wanted to stay with his friends.

         Hopefully, he could have both.

         "Well, you should tell Will what we've figured out," Marvus suddenly said, interrupting Nico's thoughts.

         Nico glanced at the son of Ares and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Melody looking at her brother weird.

         “Alright, I won’t say no to that,” Nico said and he got up.

        

        “Yeah, so, the person wasn’t after you, it’s just that the Headmaster, Dumbledore is onto us,” Nico sighed, “or the Magical Government, I don’t know.”

        “Oh… okay,” Will nodded.

         There was a moment of silence as Will took in what that meant. From his face, it showed he didn’t really know how.

         “Okay,” Will repeated, “whatever I guess…” then Will perked up, “Oh, I forgot this morning, butI wanted to just say that it was very nice, Valentine’s Day. Actually, probably the best Valentine’s day… Thanks for letting me come with you all.”

         Nico felt shock numb him… but then something warm and fuzzy filled his chest and weight on his shoulders melted.

          _The best Valentine’s Day?_

         “Oh, well, it was… very nice to have you come…” Nico smiled carelessly, “and it was the best Valentine’s day for me too… and I was personally dreading it.”

         Will frowned and Nico instantly regretted saying that.

         “Why were you dreading it?” he asked, somewhat pouting.

         “It’s got nothing to do with you or my friends- or anything,” Nico rushed to say and then Will looked confused, “it was just… I was dreading the Cupids. Let’s just say when I was with Jason to get the Diocletian’s Scepter I met Eros and that wasn’t… fun.”

         Will winced a little.

         “I shouldn’t be surprised, about Eros… but… that sucks.”

         Nico didn’t respond as he remembered. Of course, he was forced to confess his feelings while Jason was there, some random demigod from the prophecy of the seven. Sure, he knew the son of Zeus better than others, Jason was praetor, Nico had to know him since he was an ambassador of Pluto for a little while.

         It hurt, to admit his feelings. To admit he was gay. And even if it was painful to look back at it, Cupid wasn’t wrong. It was better to face his feelings than to have never done that at all. After all, Nico finally stayed at Camp Half-Blood, even after he did tell Percy about his small crush (thankfully, even if Percy told everyone, it didn’t seem like it).

         It was better to tell the truth, even if it was sad. He wasn’t ever going to keep things to isolate himself… It didn’t work out when he did that at Hogwarts. Nico freaked out and ran away.

         “Yeah…” Nico said, slowly.

         As Nico looked at Will, the advice came into his mind.

_And I should tell the Slytherin girls why I felt so upset. Even if I glossed over it yesterday, my history, why I was so upset, they need to know. They all need to know the truth._

         “It sucked a lot, but at least I learned something important there,” Nico smiled.

          _I should tell Will too. I should tell him how I feel… In person sometime, maybe not right now or next week, but I should. By the end of the school year, I will. I will no matter what happens._

         Will looked at Nico with curious eyes as Nico spoke the first sentence, but he grinned

         “Well, one day I would like to hear about what you learned, Death Boy, but for now it is your bedtime.”

         Nico frowned and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Will’s grin got wider and he severed the connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE PLOT THICKENS  
> Haha, so, I have planned the next five chapters and lets just say.... :) it is getting to where there are only r months left of their school. If you have all read the book, you know what is coming. Of course, it will have my spin... but yeah ;)  
> When I said this was going to be hella long, this is gonna be hella long. Like I am going to go a bit into the Half-Blood Prince, it is gonna be that long. Just... fuck, typing that, damn. But don't worry, even if it is going to be super, super long, and probably take another year or two, I am going to do it. And then I'll tell you all why I did.
> 
> And Hermione! I just wanted to bring that up because... Damn, I read that I was so sad. Hermione is wonderful, but she doesn't' have the best self-esteem for looks when she is young. 
> 
> And I cut the chapter in two, so more stuff is going to happen next! A lot. Well, a good amount. And a time skip. If I left it together there would have been a huge chapter and then nothing. So it will be two small ones. And I noticed the spacing of the tabs are weird, gonna change that later.
> 
> AND! And, thanks for all the comments and stuff guys, it's so nice. So so so so so so nice. Yes. And now, I guess, comment, correct my work if you find something (ye, do me a solid and tell me), and have a wonderful week! I love you all!


	61. And We Are Back to Normal (As Normal As My Mess of a Life Can Be)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahha, you know that last post when I was like, yeah, I am gonna update every Sunday? I can't do that. I don't understand why I put it there. But it is going to be every other Sunday, sorry :(
> 
> But! This chapter is cool and it is getting on with the story! More to come! hehe, so much more to come >:) Enjoy!  
> and I added more tabs because holy shit, it was dwindling so fast, soon it was just going to be two spaces and I would be sitting there trying to find paragraphs and there would just be lines. Just lines!
> 
> Oh and thanks for the 800 kudos! yeah!

Nico couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation with Will the previous night... Which wasn’t the best considering it was Monday. Classes had started up again and Nico was finding it hard to focus, even when he was talking to his friends. Thankfully the only class he had glazed over was Defense Against the Dark Arts, so it didn’t count. Not when it was Umbridge; the professor doesn’t even teach.

Yet, Potions? With Snape? That is a whole other ballpark. Even if Nico was trying to decide when to tell his friends about his past there was so much to go along with it. Not only that, but what was he feeling? Was he sure he wanted to do this? What if it scared them? Could it scare them?

‘Hey, I freaked out because I think a full-on war is going to happen because your government is a huge mess right now?’

Nico sighed in his seat, getting some of the other Slytherins’ attention in the common room.

_ Feelings and emotions are hard! _

The Slytherins had all decided it was a good time to do homework. It was during their break and since they didn’t do much over the weekend they realized now would be a good time to finish everything. Along with a few other Slytherins in the common room, Nico, Pansy, Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent lounged on the couches, their homework spread all across their laps and tables. Tracey and Pansy were next to Nico while Millicent and Daphne shared a smaller couch.

It was… strange. Nico didn’t notice it at first, but a lot of the Slytherins were happy that he was back… sure, it had only been a week or so, however, he began to catch others looking at him, then immediately turn away. At first, he thought it was because they were upset they had lost one hundred points because of it, but it wasn’t that.

When he saw smiles and heard Slytherins asking Pansy questions, he knew. Others were also starting to hang out with each other, not quite protective packs, but something like that. It was a strange sight.

“What is it?” Pansy asked after he sighed.

Nico shook his head as he went back to trying to read the DADA textbook.

“Nothing, it’s nothing…” He muttered.

Nico glanced over to see the girls. Most of then returned to their work… and yet, Daphne was giving him a very devious smile.

“Daphne, what are you thinking about?” the demigod asked, hesitantly. It was a good break from worrying over everything.

_ Why is she looking at me like that? I haven’t seen her this excited since the time I left for Thanksgiving… _

Daphne didn’t shy away and excitement was welling up in her again.

“You know… I didn’t want to bring it up before in case it embarrassed you, but…”

Daphne stopped talking, smiling and giggling too much to continue.  Nico somewhat frowned as his friend spoke. Tracey, Pansy, and Millicent started to focus again on Nico and they let their quills down.

“That person you visited in November, was that Will?” Daphne asked.

_ I should have known. _

Nico felt his face heat up and instantly the other girl’s smile became wider. Out of the corner of his eye, the demigod noticed that the other girls were having a similar reaction, even Pansy’s eyes betrayed her interest.

_ I might as well tell them… I mean, what could go wrong? _

“Uh… yes,” Nico answered hesitantly.

Abruptly Tracey leaned closer to him, nearly making the demigod inch away from her. 

“And that boy you talked a lot about, just naming him as a friend from the United States, was that Will too?” Tracey questioned, somewhat smirking as she went into his space.

_ I really shouldn't have thought what could go wrong? Because it definitely just did _ , Nico thought as his face turned bright red again and he felt his heart beat a little faster. 

“Yes,” Nico repeated again, frowning and tried to look intimidating, but it was failing as he continued to blush, “I don’t like that look on your face, so I am going to stop talking right now.”

Daphne giggled again, Pansy frowned. Then they all, including Millicent, began looking at Tracey impressed.

Nico found the walls of the Slytherin common room now very interesting… even if there were skulls and strange green light. He still blushed as he hoped the conversation topic would fade.

“Don’t tell Will,” Nico muttered.

“Oh, we won’t,” Tracey said reassuringly, “but when we are done doing homework, don’t think we won’t bring up this conversation again.”

Nico rolled his eyes and pouted. Immediately he could see Pansy smirking and Daphne started to giggle again.

 

Harry was waiting for Ron and Ginny to get back from Quidditch while he sat at the Gryffindor table with Hermione and Melody. He wasn’t doing anything because Hermione and Melody were quietly talking about… something. At first, he knew it was about some classes, something he didn’t care about too much, but by now it had definitely changed.

As he was left to his thoughts, they turned to Melody and Hermione. First, his best friend’s had a growing friendship with the other girl at the beginning of the year and then the sudden suspicion of her. It was strange, but seeing them now, he now hoped that friendship could be whole once again.

             He couldn't understand if it just crumbled because of strange parents and their names.

Once it finished with that, his mind wandered to that night when they found Melody and Marvus in the Forbidden Forest. That was when Melody had finally told Harry why she was at Hogwarts. It was strange to learn that the weird Slytherin transfer, Nico, was a part of that mission too.

Even if all Harry had ever received from that Slytherin were glares and scowls… Nico must have been doing something. Harry should have noticed earlier, but Malfoy isn’t bothering him as much as he used to. In fact, it has been quite a while since the last scuffle. Slytherin has been changing too, Cassius, the wannabe Hogwarts Champion from last year, was resurfacing in people’s conversations.

Suddenly at that thought, Harry’s mood dampened.

_ No, I don’t want to think about this. I don’t want to think about last year. Let’s just think about the Quidditch game this week. _

Harry sighed as he leaned on the table. 

“I heard what about that interview you did, Harry,” Neville suddenly muttered.

Harry was startled back to reality by the other Gryffindor’s voice. He blinked as he finally found Neville, who must have moved closer to Harry to say that. Neville was looking at Harry with a strange determination, despite the shakiness of his gaze.

“You did?” Harry said back, his hand falling down to his table.

“Yeah, most of us had,” Dean piped up.

Beside him, Seamus lowered his head near his food, moving potatoes around his plate. His gaze was pointedly away from Harry.

“Really?” Harry asked, slight disbelief in his voice as he looked at the two boys.

“Yeah,” Dean repeated.

The conversation continued as Dean said he couldn’t wait for Umbridge to see it. There was a slight excited-ness in his voice. On the other hand, Neville’s was low and he spoke seriously. Saying it was the right thing to do and then asked if it was hard.

Harry was a little taken back by this and replied that it was. It was hard. But it was worth it. During the whole conversation, Harry could tell Seamus was listening, even as he tried to pretend he wasn’t. That was when he noticed Melody also, in the midst of her conversation with Hermione, her brown eyes randomly watched Harry, undoubtedly listening in as well.

Soon enough, however, Neville, Dean, and Seamus left for the common room, leaving Hermione, Harry, and Melody waiting for Ron. 

Finally, Ron came through the large doors covered in mud that dripped onto the marble flooring with the most disgruntled look on his face. Not far behind him, Ginny showed up, just as dirty and upset. The conversation quieted, decaying as Melody looked away from the Quidditch players while the Hermione and Harry watched their friend drag his feet toward them. 

When Ron came close enough, Harry was the first to speak and Melody had finally looked at the two Weasleys.

“How was Quidditch practice?” Harry asked as Ron slumped into the bench across from him, already pulling all of the food closer to him.

“A nightmare,” Ron answered and he was immediately filling his plate potatoes and eating them.

Melody made an exasperated face. Hermione frowned. 

“Oh, it couldn’t have been that bad,” Hermione said, looking over at Ginny as she sat down, waiting for the other girl to confirm her statement.

“Yeah, I believe in you guys. Come on, I was going to rub it in Marvus’s face that he sucks,” Melody added.

Ginny sat down with a thump and a frown.

“No, it was that bad,” Ginny sighed, “Angelina was almost crying at the end.”

There was a slight squeal from Melody. Instantly all of them looked at the girl, who looked to conflictingly cringing and frowning. 

“Oh, shit,” Melody said, “I'm gonna lose the bet now.”

Nico went through the rest of the day and surprisingly no one brought up Will. As he sat at dinner, with Pansy and Tracey on either side of him and Millicent and Daphne across, he almost thought they had forgotten about what happened earlier that day. After all, they were caught up in complaining about Trelawney’s doomsday ‘prophecies.’

But alas his hope would do nothing for him.

As the conversation faded, Daphne was suddenly looking at Nico with excitement and a very large smile.

“So… Now that we have the time, I think we need to talk about you and Will,” Daphne said, somewhat giggling. 

Nico felt his face heat up again and the rest of the girls leaned in. All of them were interested.

“What is there to talk about?” Nico replied and went back to eating.

However, they continued.

“The fact that you two have something going on between each other,” Daphne smiled.

Instantly Nico looked over to Pansy, with a face saying  _ why aren’t you controlling your child right now?  _ Pansy glanced back at him with slight indifference.

“I mean, obviously there is something there,” Pansy responded and immediately Nico groaned.

Tracey snorted at the exchange.

“Blaise saw it and he always sees everything relating to crushes,” Tracey added, “it’s that right, Blaise?”

The other black boy’s head whipped around, interrupting what Draco was saying to him, Theodore, Crabbe, and Goyle. There was an annoyed face from Draco as Blaise’s attention went straight to the girls and Nico.

“I heard my name and whatever you said, Tracey, is probably a lie,” he said.

Tracey smiled, “I was talking about how you can see couples easily and that you’re almost always right.”

There was a slight hesitancy in Blaise’s face.

“Alright, then what you said is true and I am very good at that.”

Millicent rolled her eyes.

“Not very good at modesty, isn’t he?” Millicent muttered to Daphne and the latter girl burst into giggles again.

“Sure I am not modest, but at least I know what I am good at,” Blaise replied, then his looked over at Tracey, “but why were you discussing about my good qualities? Why that specific one?”

             Pansy rolled her eyes and Nico noticed Draco seemed just as petty as she was.

“You don’t have that many good qualities and with that brain of yours, you can probably guess,” Draco answered, smirking.

Blaise narrowed his eyes at Draco before a smile began to spread on his face. Nico watched as Blaise playfully pushed Draco into Goyle. Though the latter boy was more upset, Draco didn't look quite as distraught as other times.

             Theodore smiled at the small roughhousing and Pansy chuckled a little. Then Nico smiled and felt his attention wander over back to Tracey… who was still looking at Nico. The demigod felt his grin fade as he realized they were still talking about him.

“I am talking about Will and Nico,” Tracey said as she let her glasses slide down and she blinked at the demigod, then pushed them up to look at Blaise, waiting for his response.

The son of Hades felt his guard suddenly form. It was the same when Will told Blaise and Theodore he was a Squib… it wasn’t fully true, but it was close enough for that incident. Enough that it was his cover and the Slytherins would judge Will for that. However, unlike that, this was totally true. 

Nico was surprised they didn’t say anything immediately, but he still waited. Waiting for it to go downhill. That is what he always expected and now that he remembered his past, he knew why. 

“Will and Nico?” Draco repeated, glancing over at Nico with curious eyes.

Before the son of Hades could open his mouth, Blaise beat him to it.

“A blonde boy from the United States,” Blaise answered, “he came for Valentine’s day. Hung out with Nico and his friends. Theo and I bothered them at some point.”

Blaise grinned at Theodore and Draco’s eyebrows went up.

“Valentine’s Day? Are you two dating?” Draco asked genuinely.

Nico looked at the boy, aghast.

There were two different races of thoughts in his mind as the Slytherin said that. 

First:  _ I have more people. More people who… who are thinking this. They are surrounding me… What if they tell Will? Is it that obvious? What if he knows already?! _

Second:  _ Why are they so casual? I was staying in the closet for so long for this? This kind of reaction? Are they just messing with me? Are they just being kind to my face and then talking about how weird it is, how- _

“Why are you looking at us like that?” Draco suddenly asked.

“I- it’s just,” Nico stuttered looking at the other girls with mild shock, “you all are just- you all are on board with two guys dating? Is that… normal for... England?”

There was silence as now the whole table looked at Nico like he grew a second head.

“Er, yeah?” Blaise answered.

“Yeah, only stupid Muggles think it’s bad,” Draco said with disgust, “but you know how they are, just dumb dirt that doesn’t understand anything.”

Nico felt a slight cringe at Draco’s words, but then he blinked.

_ Wizards don’t care. They literally don’t care at all. It... it isn't in their culture to care. _

__ The demigod felt something lift off of his chest and he somewhat stared in relaxed awe.

Tracey nodded, “I mean, we don’t care, Nico,” she leaned in and whispered in Nico's ear, glancing at Daphne and Millicent, “my two best friends have been flirting with each other for two years now. How could we care?”

Nico somewhat shrugged, realizing he didn't think about that at all and felt the edge of his lips tug upward. Millicent and Daphne looked back at Nico and Tracey with confusion and questioning of what she said.

Then he looked to see Pansy at his side. Pansy looked at him with warm, caring eyes.

“Yeah, Nico, are you kidding me? The only thing that would have bothered me if he was a twit, but… Will isn’t,” Pansy nodded, “I approve. But… what exactly is your relationship?”

At that, it seemed like everyone was interested again. Nico watched as they waited, even Draco seemed like he wanted to get on in the secret. 

“Okay… well, we aren’t,” Nico answered, “I kind of wish we were though.”

Just as he said that Tracey slapped Nico on the shoulder with a big grin on her face and Daphne squealed with joy. Millicent and Pansy smiled the same, somewhat proud the way parents do, and Draco shrugged with a small grin on his face. 

“I knew it,” Daphne said, smiling so wide he thought she was going to jump off the walls.

“He’s a good catch, pretty cute,” Blaise shrugged, then looked at Nico and Pansy with a grin on his face, “What? I have eyes, I am allowed to say that even if you have dibs.”

Nico rolled his eyes but began to laugh too.

Though Nico felt fuzziness from thinking about him and Will, there was still the uncomfortableness of vulnerability.

It always confused Nico, but now he knew. All the worry. It was from his past. His conversation with Will came to his mind, the one of Eros.

_ I should tell the girls. They should all know. _

Yet, as he looked at the girls’ smiling faces he felt the need to tell them shrink. With how well they took the fact that he is a demigod. It was a lot. But… so was the fact that he was on a mission to have Voldemort be history. They took everything in and stayed by his side. Maybe they didn’t quite understand what that meant in the long run… but they do understand I am not like them.

And even still, they trust me. 

_ I can always tell them later. When the time comes. _

 

Harry was really hoping that the Quidditch practice wasn’t as bad as the two Weasley siblings had said. Of course, when Ginny said that Angelina was close to tears it wasn’t the best circumstances, but… there was still hope. Right after Oliver Wood left, the previous and very zealous Quidditch Captain, Angelina took his place as crazy Gryffindor Captain. So, maybe it was just her being the one and only crazy Quidditch Captain. Maybe they weren’t that bad.

That was crushed when Fred and George came into the Gryffindor common room and told Harry, Hermione, and Melody that the Gryffindor Quidditch team was that bad. Ron was good if no one was looking and the Beaters don’t have a brain cell to pass between them. Despite Ginny being amazing because she had been practicing secretly all her life, it wasn’t going to save them.

Harry almost looked at Fred and George weirdly when they said the only thing keeping them there was Quidditch. All of their Snackboxes and products, they aren’t even worried about N.E.W.T.S., much to Hermione’s dismay. 

“I don’t want Zacharias to win; I’d rather die,” George complained as he sat into the couch Melody was in.

“I’d rather kill him,” Fred said, sitting on the other side of Melody.

“Awww, come on guys,” Melody said, smiling, “no one wants Zacharias to win, that’s not even a question. The real reason to be upset is that I am going to lose some money over the bet with Marvus.... and I really wanted to be the alpha twin. Gryffindor needed to beat Hufflepuff.”

Hermione rolled her eyes as the Weasley twins smirked.

“That’s the bad thing about Quidditch,” Hermione said as her eyes stayed on her Runes textbook, “all it does is create tension between the Houses.”

Harry immediately looked at his friend with both disbelief and slight disgust. How could she possibly say that about Quidditch? He noticed that Fred and George were doing that same, yet Melody wasn’t. She was just frowning.

“I don’t know… there is a lot more than Quidditch creating tension between the houses,” Melody muttered.

 

“At dinner everyone was talking about what Harry did, you know, the interview on Valentine’s day,” Melody started, smiling with excitement.

_ What? What interview?  _ Nico wondered as he went to sit down on the stone of the Astronomy Tower. 

“What? Interview on Valentine’s Day?” Marvus repeated.

Melody’s eyes widened.

“I got so caught up with the mysterious cloaked man that I forgot to tell you guys?” Melody said, somewhat panicking.

“Uh, yes, but,” Maruvs suddenly stopped… and then he smiled, “wait,  _ the  _ interview. Harry did the interview on Valentine’s Day, the one where he was going to tell what happened that night with Cedric?”

Melody grinned and jumped up with excitement. 

“Yes, that one! Oh, you’ve heard of it!! Oh, it’s amazing! The Hufflepuffs would be so pleased to hear it, don’t know how they did it, but it’s amazing,” Melody stopped as she grabbed her brother’s shoulders, “What was good was that Neville and Dean were really happy that Harry did the interview. In fact, almost everyone was! Not Seamus and others who believe the Daily Prophet, but their minds will be changed, oh, my gods, this so fucking awesome!”

Melody kept on bouncing around her brother and Marvus watched her, amused.

             "We haven't heard of it yet," Nico said, somewhat frowning, "and so what happened... it is going to be published?"

“Yes!" Melody replied, "Harry said it was hard for him to do it. It must have been, oh, it must have been so hard, but! But now he is going to change things!”

Melody grinned so wide and in an instant she stopped, her feet planted, and her hands cupped together in front of her face.

“Maybe this will help Harry. Maybe it could help him deal with everything,” Melody said softly with hope, “and maybe… maybe this will help all of the Houses get their shit together.”

At the last sentence, Melody looked over at Nico with a knowing smile.

 

Over the course of the week, Harry had noticed Hermione had started to warm up to Melody. Yet, right as Hermione would do that, she appeared conflicted and often used the excuse of homework to escape. Melody always was cheery, saying that it was good to do homework, but when Hermione was gone Melody’s real mood came through. Mostly through a sad look and a frown as Melody stared at the ground.

Ron’s nervousness about the game had filtered into his life. Instead of trying to butt in-between Melody and Hermione, he was just a nervous wreck.

Also, it became apparent during the D.A. meetings that Cho was still upset. It wasn’t that she would ignore him, she just didn’t talk as much. Instead, she seemed to be more interested in talking to Marvus. It made Harry rather jealous and mad at the Hufflepuff. It must have been so obvious that after one practice Melody isolated Harry and told him that Marvus wasn’t interested in Cho and that Cho wasn’t interested in Marvus.

After that it was a bit of awkward silence, but Harry felt better. Only a bit. Still some jealousy as he wondered why Cho and Marvus had suddenly become closer. And Harry somewhat hoped that everything between him and Cho would just resolve and stop being annoying and unnecessarily difficult. 

            On another note, more people began to talk about the interview as well. It had finally hit the Slytherins. Harry could hear it in the hallways, but… it wasn’t what he expected.

 

The interview certainly did something to the Slytherins. How could it have not? Nico had been with them the whole time and if anything, this was the House that reacted the most to anything. Well, might not do something stupid or crazy, but talk and gossip about it to no end like the drama queen House that it was.

Nico had at least a three-hour conversation with Blaise and Theodore on whether or not the interview was important or true. All that effort had led to an agreement that they wouldn’t be able to know until it was published.

That was what everyone was talking about nonetheless. During it all, Pansy and the rest of Nico’s friends were as tight-lipped as he was. Right as it came up in the conversation Pansy would declare she was looking forward to it and then Tracey would add that she did too. Daphne and Millicent were the two that quietly said it would be good to read to finally know what happened last year.

Not many people were listening though. They were only interested in knowing what happened, but never spoke it. Not with the rising tensions between the Houses. It wasn’t seeable tension, and people didn’t walk in groups yet, but the atmosphere was as tight and thick as the water above the Slytherin common room.

Water that moved back and forth, so soothingly. Yet, it was fake. They all knew it was the calm before the storm.

“Hey, Pansy, have you started the romance novel I gave to you?” Nico asked, “You know, Pride and Prejudice.”

Pansy frowned. They were all sitting on the couch of the common room. Millicent was braiding Daphne’s hair for a change and Tracey was reading a book sitting next to Pansy, with Nico on the other side of Pansy trying to read some of the passages he was assigned. Blaise, Draco, and a few other Slytherins were relaxing in the common room too.

It was Friday, they could all do their homework over the weekend… or Sunday night like always. Or the day of, which was even better.

“I haven’t gotten stressed enough to read… or the time,” Pansy sighed, and she rolled her eyes, “it’s like everyone is piling assignment after assignment because of Umbridge or something.”

Pansy snuggled into the couch and she somewhat frowned. However, it must have just been a thought and she returned to reading with a blank face.

“Speaking of romance,” Daphne suddenly said, slamming her textbook shut, alarming everyone in the room, “you should bring Will to the game.”

Nico groaned and rolled his eyes. He pulled he textbook up to his face, as if trying to hide from the questions.

“I never should have told you guys,” he muttered.

“Nico shouldn’t bring Will to the game,” Blaise suddenly interjected, “Gryffindor sucks. Even with Hufflepuff as soft as a flower, they are going to crush Gryffindor. The game is only going to last twenty minutes tops and that isn’t a good time for a date.”

The textbook fell onto the demigod’s lap and he glared at the Slytherins.

“Since when did my love life become a conversation topic?” Nico asked, “And since when did I say I wanted advice on where to have a date?”

No one reacted to Nico. It was as if they didn’t hear him, except for Pansy, and she wriggled her nose at him. The son of Hades looked at her, waiting for an answer.

Pansy pressed her lips together before she looked down, “It’s fun to talk about,” she answered and Nico sighed dramatically, “it’s a normal fun teenage thing to do and why not?”

Normal teenage thing to do.

The demigod thought about how not normal his life was, how their lives were. But… she was right. It was nice to talk about something else than any new problem life decided to throw at him.

_ But, I don't want it to be Will. And I don’t want to bring Will into the school, not with Dumbledore or the Ministry keeping such an eye on me. _

“Maybe you should invite him to the game and bring him to see some of Hogwarts,” Tracey continued, “there would be so many students, enough that the professors won’t be paying attention. Umbridge won’t be paying attention.”

“Yeah,” Daphne said, still smiling widely, “and we can all help you.”

             Blaise and Draco looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“I don’t want to do all that bodyguard stuff like you have done in the past,” Blaise started, “but I can give pointers if I see something happening.”

Pansy shrugged and Nico didn’t mind either. That was a good amount of effort, even if it was almost nothing. The rest of the Slytherins nodded in agreement at the new conditions and Nico began to think.

_ Maybe it would be good to get Will out of the house. _

 

The day was normal for Harry. It was another of the D.A. meeting that had gone well, even if most of the Quidditch players, all of Gryffindor and most of Hufflepuff (for some reason Marvus still showed up) didn’t attend. Some were insisting on practice before the game while others didn’t and in the end Harry didn’t think of it in time to cancel it.

With everything clouding his mind, he taught spells to the few people that showed up. 

“I am going to the Quidditch pitch to call them down,” Hermione said and she was one of the first to leave the meeting, "they've been practicing for hours and by now it won't help them anymore.

“I would like to come too,” Melody exclaimed

Hermione looked at Melody with slight surprise, and a little bit of happiness, however, after she exhaled her face became neutral.

“You can come too,” Hermione replied, with hesitation.

And with that, they were gone. Soon, everyone else was as well. Harry frowned as he realized he was alone and something cold settled in his stomach.

_ Time to go to bed,  _ he thought, and he walked out of the Room of Requirement.

His mind wandered as he strolled. By now there were no more professors out and about during the late hours. Umbridge’s rage of Nico and Pansy’s disappearance had mostly no effect on the school anymore. Thus, there were actually a few more students walking in the hallways.

However, Harry didn’t want to run into anyone he knew. He didn’t want to hear about the interview anymore. Not the questions or congratulations. Nothing. He didn't want to be reminded.

So, he walked, the torches lending little light as he made his way.

“Cho, you can take your time.”

Harry stilled at the soft voice. It was Marvus’s, softer than normal. It was like the few times he had asked if Harry was okay. Harry frowned.

Suddenly there was sniffling, almost hiccups as Cho tried to speak. Harry felt strange as he heard it. There was jealousy that she was with another boy, probably alone since he couldn’t hear any other people, but… something else.

He was almost glad he wasn’t the shoulder she was crying. All too much glad that it worried Harry.

“I just- this is taking so- so long,” Cho coughed out in-between the sobs, “I am always crying and- and- and upset!”

Cho began to burst into full out tears and Harry felt something sink inside him. Harry didn’t have to see to know that Marvus was probably hugging the Ravenclaw. From what little Harry knew about him, he knew it was in the Hufflepuff’s nature.

Maybe it was from the hallway glances where Harry saw how Marvus treated people.

There were shushing sounds from Marvus.

“Grieving takes time… and it’s never over,” Marvus said and something inside of Harry struck him.

_ It is never over. _

Harry agreed with Cho. He wanted the grief to be over. For all the memory and stupid emotions to cease… but then Cedric would never be remembered. So, urgh, he didn't want to remember this! He wanted to avoid this! That was the point of going the long way!

“It will change you. Give you the biggest lows that appear out of nowhere while other times you feel nothing at all… and that’s okay. Whatever happens, it’s okay. How you were with Harry, don’t feel too bad. It just wasn’t what you two needed.”

Harry felt himself scowl and feel confused as he remembered the date with her. It turned so bad, why did she do that? Why did she have to bring Cedric up?

“You know what was bad… You know what happened… But take your time. When you feel ready, you can start it over with Harry. I know he‘s feeling the same as you, but he just deals with it differently,” Marvus reassured.

Something rose again in Harry. He had gotten over it after the summer, but it just kept on coming back, each time something happened- each time someone reminded him.

_ I don’t want to think about this. I know how to deal with it, besides, it wasn’t me who was dating Cedric. It wasn’t me. _

_ I shouldn’t be wallowing when everyone is having it worse. Not when it was my fault. Not when it was on me. _

And with that final thought, Harry turned and hurried away to another route.

 

Nico Iris Messaged Will right away when it was dark and deserted. The normal meeting was canceled that night… Not enough had happened or if something did, they all knew anyway.

He could see Will’s face with a few books on his lap. The son of Hades had given Will a few from the library, ones on herbs or magical creatures and their properties. It had fascinated the son of Apollo immediately and it made Nico feel better.

At least as he was dragged out here Will could still work on his medical knowledge.

So, there Nico was, somewhat tired and tapping absentmindedly as he looked at the other boy he only five seconds ago called. Will was looking somewhat lively… maybe it was from the more yellowy light that was in the room. Will was smiling too. He always had such a nice smile.

“What is it?” Will asked.

Nico frowned as he remembered he actually had to ask Will.

              _Oh, what in Hades am I going to say?_

“Do you… do you want to see a game?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, hell yeah. More stuff, things coming back because stuff is never over!!! AHHH!! MUhahahaha. Okay, I am done with my evil laughing.  
> Harry is and will always be angsty in Order of the Pheniox. That is only natural after Cedric dies, so ye, that is ahappening. And more stuff with that! Because that is important! Important for Harry and development that I am giving him!
> 
> Yeperooos, kiddos. Things, wonderful things.
> 
> Anyway, comment and stuff. :) I am so excited for some reveals, like damn! But, I have to write all the stuff leading up to it. Still, it is gonna be good. Good shit, good house uniting shit, like... hmhmhm, it is slowly happening. It is slowly going to happen and I am so excited!


	62. Having Your Happiness Depend on a Game Is a Terrible Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ye another chapter! I was worried I wouldn't get this out in time (aka, the 8 minutes I have left.) Wow.
> 
> Welp, enjoy the chapter!!! :D

             Nico stood by Gregory the Smarmy, the Slytherin girls waiting with him as well, crossing their arms as they waited. Other students walked by, giving the group strange looks, but still hurried along. It was the morning and the only reason for the traffic was that friends were getting together before the game.

             “So, when exactly will Will get here?” Pansy asked, tapping her shoe as she glared at yet another Ravenclaw who was looking at them too curiously.

             “He should have been here a few minutes ago,” Nico whispered back as he frowned and looked behind the statue.

             Nico watched Blaise and Theodore inconspicuously walk by them. This was the second time the two Slytherins had done that and by now, the demigod was wondering if they were going to actually get other friends or they were just checking up on Nico and the rest of the Slytherin girls.

             “Get some,” Blaise commented, somewhat smirking.

             “Stop it!” the demigod called after Blaise, who only started to laugh.

             Theodore playfully pushed Blaise.

             Nico felt a blush rise on his face as he turned back to his other friends. Daphne and Tracey had the same look that Blaise did. Pansy and Millicent were amused too. No one on _his_ side.

             “Don’t look at me,” Nico snapped, glancing back to the statue as his face heated up more.

             There were some giggles and snorts from the girls. Luckily, there were fewer students walking through the hallway. In fact, it was almost empty.

             Nico groaned and he slipped in-between Gregory the Smarmy and found the door. The demigod made a gruntas he pushed it opened and instantly saw Will’s lightened up face and fake Hufflepuff robes. A strange lamp in his hand casted such beautiful shadows over the son of Apollo’s face.

             “Will,” Nico greeted, some excitement leaking into his voice and face.

             “Nico,” Will responded with a smile.

             There was a moment where the son of Hades didn’t say anything back as they looked at one another.

             “Hey, we don’t have all day!” Pansy shouted, which took both of the boys out of their trance.

             Nico moved first, slipping out from behind the statue, looking back to see Will following him.

             “Okay, we probably need to move if we want to get there with good seats,” Tracey motioned for them to come forward.

             Of course, walking through all of Hogwarts to get down to the field took an agonizing time. Will muttered about how wizards must have really sculpted calves if they have to walk up and down all the stairs all the time. Nico felt himself smirk and said to Will that he complained about the stairs every day, especially since they move.

             “What is with you magical guys?” Will asked, exacerbated as he looked up at the moving stairs, “Just want to make everything as hard as possible?”

             Tracey’s eyebrow quirked up at him.

             “You’ve been here at least once; you knew it was here, right?” Tracey inquired, pushing up her glasses as they jumped onto the stairs they wanted.

            “Yeah, but I couldn’t fully appreciate the amount of complicatedness this whole setup is,” Will replied, and he nearly jumped off of the stairs and onto the marble below.

             Nico felt himself smile more.

             Pansy glanced over at Nico and for a second the demigod stopped as if he was caught doing something bad. However, instead of any type of jab, she smiled at him.

              _I can definitely see why you like him,_ she seemed to say.

             Once again, the fuzzy feelings came back to him.

 

             “Melody, why did you take so long to eat, now we might not get good seats,” Hermione shook her head.

             The Gryffindors hurried down the halls, Hermione trailing behind Harry’s faster pace and Melody’s galloping. Thankfully they were on the first floor already and didn’t have to go that far… except they had to walk all the way over to the field.

             Hermione was obviously stressed, her shoulders higher than normal with tension and her eyes trained onto the destination instead of taking in the nicer weather. The snow was all melted and even if the soil was going to be as wet as a sponge, it was better than the snow. Gosh, Hermione was almost more interested in getting to the game than Harry… but he was sure it wasn’t because of Quidditch.

             _Ew_ , Harry thought absentmindedly. _Well, at least she is going to use her stress to get there faster and not argue with Ron later..._

            “Where’s Ron, did we lose him?” Hermione asked, her attention suddenly on the castle.

             _Oh, Merlin._

            “Ron’s on the Quidditch pitch already, he’s been there since breakfast,” Melody said, looking concerningly at Hermione.

            Hermione blinked at that, frowning.

            “Oh, yeah. Okay, whatever,” Hermione walked faster, now out of the castle and onto the saturated soil.

            There was a somewhat gross sound as the mud splashed and water was squeezed out of the soil from the new pressure. Harry looked ahead to see a few Slytherins just as hurried as them, only they were much further ahead. It was the Slytherins Nico normally hung out with, Pansy, Millicent, and the rest of them… along with someone else.

            A blonde boy.

             _Will, the guy I met at the house. The one that somehow helped Nico._

            “We should start sprinting,” Melody suddenly muttered and Harry instantly groaned at the suggestion.

 

            Nico kept Will quiet as they went higher into the large stadium. They passed fellow Slytherins, even as the students sometimes did a double take, all Nico got were slightly widened eyes or smirks. Will glanced at Nico uncertainty, but the son of Hades knew there was nothing to be worried about.

            Slytherins stick together, especially with Cassius’s leadership.

            They went near the top, only a few other Slytherin upperclassman took up the seats, but for the most part, they were empty. Pansy had never shown Nico this place, but now that he looked out he wondered why not many people were up here.

            “Why is no one else here?” Nico asked as the stairs ended and they looked around.

            The five upperclassmen didn’t even look at Nico as he spoke, their entire attention focused on each other as they howled with laughter at a joke.

            “There was an accident here a while ago,” Daphne motioned to a small portion of the seating with very bright and new looking wood, “Gryffindor shoved one of our players right into the wood… So many people don’t want to sit here anymore.”

            Will glanced at Nico with wide eyes and Tracey smirked.

            “Don’t worry,” she whispered to them, “that isn’t the real reason why people avoid this spot.”

            Tracey leaned back, grinning mischievously.

            “So then why don’t they sit here?” Nico asked.

            “Okay, now we’ll find our own seats,” Pansy said, not answering the question.

            Daphne giggled and Millicent smiled with the same cockiness as Tracey did and abruptly the girls started to go back down the stairs. Instantly, Nico looked at Pansy, trying very hard not to call and ask her back to stay with him and Will.

             _How is this supposed to be romantic? What are you all doing?!! I had thought about this before, but now it looks like this was a bad idea!_

            Nico looked at her with a face that clearly asked for help. However, there was a glint of pure merciless on Pansy’s face as he stared and she only smiled and turned around. Nico still stood, frowning and pouting, only to have Daphne turn around to mouth at him good luck.

             _What the hell? This was a bad idea! I don’t know the rules of Quidditch and neither does, how is this supposed to be fun? How is this supposed to impress him?! FUCK!_

            “I think they are going to start,” Will said, reminding that Nico was alone with him.

             _I know almost nothing of Quidditch except for the previous games. Which might as well be nothing. How was this a good idea?_

            The son of Hades sat down, almost forcibly, making a loud sound as his attention turned to the Quidditch pitch.

            “Oh, yeah,” Nico said, sounding surprised he knew something, “they are.”

 

            Melody, Hermione, and Harry found good seats in the end. Not many people were in front of them so that they had a pretty good view. The only disappointment was that Umbridge seemed to find that it was a great seat too. Harry had glanced back at her, the edge of his mouth turned down. Umbridge seemed particularly chipper… very particular chipper that Harry was in front of her.

             “Do you think Ginny will be able to carry the game?” Melody asked Harry, smiling with red and gold face paint on either side of her face, making him turn back around.

              _Umbridge is just here to gloat that I can’t be on the field, isn’t she?_ Harry thought with venom.

             Hermione looked particularly at Ron, watching him as he started to mount his broom.

             “I don’t know, I don’t think this is a game where a player can carry the team,” Harry answered, seeing Melody intently watching him.

             Yet, her eyes flickered to Umbridge once and then him.

              _She sees it, doesn’t she?_ Harry wondered and soon enough he saw a slight fire in Melody’s eyes.

             During the game, Harry tried not to think of Umbridge behind him and instead focused on Gryffindor as each player moved. The game wasn’t that long. It started off slow, the Hufflepuffs getting used to Gryffindor. Yet, that was only the beginning.

             It must have been a minute into the game when the two Bludgers were clearly in the Hufflepuff’s possession. Marvus and another girl with long back hair passed the Bludgers back and forth, making the Gryffindor Chasers nearly run into each other as they tried to avoid the hurdling projectiles. Ginny also missed a good opportunity to get the snitch in the middle of the scuffles.

              At those times Harry let out a frustrated sound and without even looking at Umbridge he could feel her amused little smile as she reveled in his misery.

              Harry, as well as the rest of the Gryffindors, watch with horror as Hufflepuff scored point after point. Zacharias, as well as another boy and girl, were weaving around the ruffled Gryffindors with ease, Harry started to think about killing Zacharias like the Weasley twins suggested.

              Harry was almost mildly content until Ron missed another save, Sloper missed the only Bludgers they had with his bat, and instead hit Angelina in the mouth.

              What won the cake was Kirke screaming and falling off his broom when Zacharias zoomed by.

              Thankfully after twenty minutes of horror, Ginny started to dive.

              _Just catch the snitch and end it,_ Harry thought dejectedly.

              Summerby sneezed and right as he did that, his broom flew up and Ginny got closer.

            _It’s right there, I know you can-_

             A Bludger flew so fast at Ginny, Harry was surprised it didn’t hit her. Ginny twirled on her broom, going upside-down as it went through where her arms were only moments ago. Then she skillfully flipped back up. Everyone screamed at the last effort to stop her, Both Hufflepuffs and Gryffindor.

             Harry could hear a slight cackling from Marvus on the field.

              _That… He almost hit her with the Bludger!_

             And then Ginny grabbed the snitch.

 

             “Is he allowed to do that? Just aim for her head like that?” Will asked in horror as he gripped onto the railings, his mouth open and his eye wide as a whistle rang out, signaling the end of the game, “And this is such an awfully dangerous game, that girl, that girl on the red team that was hit in the mouth, she is bound to be losing teeth!”

             The game was over.

             It was… interesting to watch it with Will. Half of the time they spoke to one another instead of watching the game. That was when Nico admitted that he liked going to these Quidditch games, but that most of the time he had no idea what was happening. That earned himself a laugh and grin from Will and a comment that they could figure it out together.

             So, it was nice. It was just as easy as the other times when they hung out and Nico had felt so happy. It reminded him of the break… before. Before Nico had left Hogwarts. It felt good, to feel like everything was going back to normal.

             And maybe better than normal.

             Nico looked at the field with confusion after Will spoke.

             “I don’t really think we have room to talk, I mean, we have a lava rock climbing wall,” Nico frowned and Will slightly pushed him.

             “Yeah, I know what,” Will said reluctantly like the climbing wall was nothing, “but what about the rules? Is he allowed to do that?”

             Nico frowned as he looked back down at the field. The teams were now shaking hands, though Gryffindor was obviously upset. That team was hunch over and barely shook Hufflepuff’s hands.

             “I mean, I had never seen that, but I guess,” Nico answered hesitantly, “and don’t’ worry, wizards have a lot of potions for all injuries and whatever.”

              Will looked over at Nico incredulity.

              “I was surprised too, okay,” Nico admitted, shrugging his shoulders, “but they need that with all the magical accidents they have.”

              Will sighed and rolled his eyes, “I can believe that… after all that I have seen in the infirmary.”

              The son of Apollo blinked and shivered.

              “What was the worst?” Nico questioned.

              Will looked at Nico, his face clearly saying _oh you don’t want to know_.

              Harry took his time going down to the field below as students rushed back to Hogwarts to enjoy the rest of their Saturday. He wouldn’t need to go so fast; Ron was probably lugging around after that loss. Actually, now that Harry thought about it, Ron would like to sulk about his subpar Keeper skills than seeing him and Hermione.

              “Let’s go see them,” Melody said, smiling as she leaped from her seat.

              From what she was saying Harry assumed she was talking about Marvus, maybe to even congratulate him on his win. Harry frowned as he remembered the Beater’s strategy. The Hufflepuff did have a good game and a great strategy, it certainly worked to throw off most of the Gryffindor team.

               _If only I was there… as well as Fred and George, they certainly would have made a great match against him._

              Harry, Melody, and Hermione took their time after the crowds to get down onto the field. He didn’t focus as they walked, instead, he thought about what he had to do… so many assignments… and of what Umbridge did. It nearly made him boil with anger.

              Harry nearly missed the yellow and black tie amongst the green and silver ones. Harry blinked as he realized he was seeing Nico’s group again along with Will.

               _What are they doing here? It doesn’t look like it could be a part of their mission to be going to a Quidditch game._

              Just as Harry was staring, Nico turned and caught his eyes. Harry blinked, and Nico glared at Harry before turning back toward Melody. Just as that unpleasant interaction ended, Harry noticed Marvus was walking up to him and Hermione, greeting them with his same happy smile and voice.

              He didn’t notice a few of the Slytherin girls looking at Harry with curious and slightly sympathetic glances...

              It was hard to believe that Marvus was the Beater that caused so much chaos and nearly hit Ginny.

              “That was definitely an aggressive strategy,” Harry commented, “risky too.”

              Marvus noticed Harry’s slight judgemental tone in his voice right away. The Hufflepuff’s eyebrows went up as he smirked.

              “Hey, it’s survival of the fittest,” Marvus replied.

              Harry blinked in confusion, but before he could say anything back, Marvus was called by his sister. The Hufflepuff immediately started walking back to an excited and jumping Melody.

              Hermione stood by Hermione, quiet, and there was something in her eyes. She was staring at the other strange students before her.

              It was still weird to think they were there to help Harry… and to kill Voldemort.

              However, there was something else in her eyes as watched them. Something other than strange thoughts, more of questions. She was trying to decide something, what it was, Harry had no idea. There was so much about Hermione’s strange conflicted feelings with the twins and the Slytherin and Harry couldn’t understand why.

               _Maybe she was still hung up by Nico’s father’s name,_ Harry thought, _after all, the names are very ominous sounding, especially since they represent not so nice things. Hades, a death god, and Ares… whoever that may be._

              It sounded familiar in the back of his mind, but he couldn’t grasp it. However, what little he knew about Nico and the time he saw his father over him in the Hospital Wing… that inhuman look and height…

              _Ares probably wasn’t like the rest of us either._

              Before Harry could ask, Melody was already bouncing back to him.

              “What is Nico saying to Marvus?” Harry asked, glancing back to see the Slytherin was still glaring at him.

              Melody turned over with a grin on her face.

              “Oh, no it was Marvus who waved him over, he’s going to let Nico ride his broom,” Melody said and as there was no reaction from Harry or Hermione, she continued, “Nico’s never ridden on a broom before and he said he would like to try.”

              Hermione still looked mildly perplexed and not happy with the explanation, but that is because she had never really ridden on a broom other than the classes the first year. She probably never wanted to.

              Harry couldn’t relate. He remembered the first time he rode on a broom. The feeling of being weightless and that nothing mattered, it was one of the best feelings he had ever felt. Playing Quidditch, in general, was easily the happiest of his memories.

              Harry frowned as he remembered his life-long ban.

              “Don’t look so upset,” Melody said, smiling, “we can go get Ron.”

               _That wasn’t why I was upset,_ Harry thought, _but…_

              “We can try to cheer him up,” Hermione said, agreeing.

              Harry followed the girls as they started their search.

 

             “Wow, and to think that the stands were filled, like, thirty minutes ago,” Marvus said.

             The son of Ares stared up at the large and now empty seating areas with a wondrous smile, his broom gripped loosely in his right hand. He huffed in awe and turned back toward Nico and Will. The metal leg he had asked Summerby to bring out from inside the changing rooms was now snuggly fit to his leg.

             “I only have one broom, but I think it would be a good idea for only one person in the air. That way if one of you fall the other has a small window to catch the other.”

             Will’s eyebrow quirked up. _That’s reassuring,_ Will seemed to sarcastically say.

             The son of Hades had a hard time to hold in a snort, but then his eyes darted back to Marvus.

             “Wait, what about you?” Nico asked.

             Marvus frowned at the other boy, “I have shit to do, man. And I’m tired. I’m not going to go running around trying to save your asses. I mean have you even seen me run with this thing?” He pointed to the fake leg. “Not with this leg you don’t.”

             Nico didn’t respond, knowing the son of Ares was right. Marvus handed Nico the broom.

             Before Nico could feel bad to even suggest the other boy be there to help, Marvus smirked and winked at Nico before he turned and started to leave the field.

             _Wait… is he trying to set us up?_ Nico wonder and instantly his cheeks heated.

             “So are you going to try this first?” Will asked, apparently not noticing what Marvus did and he looked over at Nico.

             “I… I guess,” Nico stammered.

             The son of Hades walked out a bit far, almost to the sand. He wasn't going to try to fly upward, no, not after Zeus was probably waiting for him too. But, maybe across... Ugh, if he flew up he'd become dust and if he flew across and into the wall...

             _This would be such a great time if all that happened,_ Nico thought sarcastically. _Though... I don't want to worry Will... he'll believe me if I have a fear of heights... yeah, he definitely would._

             Nico swung his legs over the floating broom, looking at it with mistrust and intense concentration, wiggling his nose as he situated himself. Of course, that was mostly him moving his feet as he tried to get ready for it to suddenly move.

             “Why are you giving it dark looks when you haven’t been thrown off yet?” Will called teasingly, grinning as Nico looked up and gave him a glare.

              _It was probably a good idea he was so far away… but…_

             “I like the ground, thank you very much!" Nico retorted, frowning as he imagined himself flying into the sky and being struck with a lightning bolt, "Just going to see how it works... And yet? Come on, you’re a medic, aren’t you supposed to be against that?!”

             “I just call it like I see it.”

             Nico rolled his eyes at Will’s reply. The son of Hades relaxed, though his two hands were still very much planted on the broom’s handle.

              _It would be much better to have someone close..._

             “Then come over here to make sure I don’t injure myself!” Nico called.

_Hopefully, I won’t run him over. Or die. Hopefully._

             Will’s grin only got wider as he walked away from the wooden walls. Nico felt his face flush a little, some of the comments from the Slytherins’ going into his mind. He could remember Blaise’s comment clearly.

             “Okay, come on Magic Boy, you have to start moving,” Will said, smiling as he stopped only a few paces away.

             “Magic Boy? I thought I was Death Boy,” Nico replied, smirking.

             “Well, now you can be both.”

             Will shot Nico another grin and Nico shook his head.

             “So, why don’t you try this wizard stuff, figure out how to fly that thing,” Will said.

             The son of Hades frowned as he tried to will the broom to move… which ended with nothing. Frustratingly, Nico began to think of all the ways he could try to make it move when it suddenly lurched forward.

             Nico slipped, yet his legs and hands still were holding on tight to the broom. Instantly he swung, and he was hanging like a sloth. During the sudden motion Will lunged forward as if to catch him, yet, instead of grabbing the other, he stayed cautiously hovering over the boy.

             “I’m fine,” Nico immediately said and then Will shook his head with a laugh.

            “Yeah, you sure are,” Will said.

             They stared at one another and for a moment Nico couldn’t respond. Now that he was looking and taking the time to look, Will’s eyes were so blue. It was like an endless pool of clear water in a spring, so reflective, almost blinding.

             Nico felt his mind almost be consumed by the blue.

             “Hey!”

             And the spell was broken.

             Nico felt his hands totally let go of the broom and he fell the small distance into the ground. The moment his back hit the grass he let out a small groan.

             Instantly Will helped up the demigod and they turned to see someone walking toward them. It looked like a Quidditch player with blue and gold robes.

             “Sorry, we need the field!” a Ravenclaw called, “We need it before Hufflepuff takes it again!”

             Will and Nico turned to one another.

             “Wanna go mess around somewhere else?” Will asked.

             Nico smiled, “Yeah, and I have the perfect place to.”

 

             “The game showed our strengths and weaknesses, even if we won,” Herbert announced, staring out at the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

             Marvus waited in his normal spot, watching the large team standing with their brooms in hand. The field was still a mess, but this was where they held their after-game meetings. It was their routine, after a few hours they would come back and talk about what they should and shouldn’t do. The whole team watched their captain with a serious gaze, the sun setting behind them, leaving the sky a light orange tint.

             “That young Weasley caught the snitch during her first time today,” Herbert said and immediately Summerby looked down at the ground, “that isn’t your fault, we just haven’t found the right Seeker yet.”

             Herbert patted Summerby’s shoulder reassuringly.

             “So, who wants to try to be the Seeker with Summerby?” Herbert asked as he stared out amongst the Hufflepuffs.

             Everyone was quiet, silent enough that anyone could hear a pin drop on the field.

             Marvus shifted uncomfortably to his metal leg and as it sunk into the ground. He began to think about his metal leg. Now that winter was fully done and melted, he was able to wear it again and he loved every moment of it.

             Soon groups of people were looking at one another, almost pleading for others to volunteer, but no one spoke up. Everyone appeared to be weighted by something, their shoulders sagging and that was when the clouded atmosphere became obvious. It was like there was an invisible dark cloud overhead, ready to rain. Right when a girl with long black hair appeared ready to talk, someone else spoke instead.

             “Why does this have to happen every time we bring up the position of Seeker?” Zacharias questioned, loudly with a slight sneer, his nose upturned with a scowl on his face.

             He moved from his regular spot near the front to look at everyone around him. He was always becoming mad whenever they did this. Luckily, he was always quieted by others… however, this time Marvus started to notice Zacharias seemed more angry than usual.

             “Really? Every time?” Zacharias repeated, even louder with more daggers in his voice.

             Marvus swelled with anger, almost started to reflect the other Hufflepuff’s mood.

             “Smith,” Cadwallader warned.

             In what was normally a calm tone used by the manager, it was only sour.

             “You don’t want to replace him, but we have to! He’s gone!” Zacharias retorted, almost shouting, “He’s dead and he isn’t coming back!”

             “STOP IT ZACK!” Marvus practically shouted, walked forward to separate Zacharias from the rest of the team, like he was trying to shield them from his words.

             Though it was already too late. And Marvus was fuming at the thought.  

             There were gasps and widened eyes. It was like the whole team was deer stuck in headlights, struck so suddenly by the other Hufflepuff’s words, a few hearts stopped for a moment. No one moved or said anything and without another word, only looks of fury and disappointment on Zacharias’s face, he stormed away, throwing aside his broom onto the grass. It landed harshly, taking a few blades of grass from their roots

             “I need my break,” Zacharias called back as he slammed the door.

             The sound broke the spell the wizards were under. Either they shuttered and felt emotion filled rage or blinked and were looking away, tears already welling in their eyes.

 

             Harry didn’t necessarily want to have a D.A. meeting during that night, not with the Quidditch game. Harry remembered the days after he played; he would be tired, sore, and not want to do anything. However, everyone, especially Hufflepuff, insisted they have the meeting. Harry could see the possible problems, maybe Zacharias or Marvus shoving the win in Ron, Angelina, Katie, and all the rest of Gryffindor’s faces. That would cause the classroom to turn into a war and Ron was already so upset, he seemed to be crumpled in on himself.

             However, that isn’t what happened at all. While Harry was going over the other spells, working more on reaction and accurateness than a new spell, there were no problems. Marvus said sorry to Ginny about the Bludger, only saying it is part of the game in the very beginning of the meeting. Ginny did seem a little annoyed, but accepted. Harry felt his hopes for the meeting go higher.

             And then lower. For some reason the Hufflepuffs seemed as upset as Gryffindor, their heads were down or they were angry.

             Whatever happened, Harry assumed it was Zacharias. Not because of the Hufflepuff’s personality, but all of the Hufflepuffs ignored him, pointedly not looking his way and onto the ground with a sad stare. The only one was Marvus, who was nervously looking from Zacharias to others. Harry wasn’t the only one, everyone seemed to notice, looking at the Hufflepuffs with questions.

             Harry tried to ask, but Zacharias pushed it off, muttering that it wasn’t his business. Harry felt annoyed, but continued through the meeting.

             Marvus must have told Melody because she was making the same face as Marvus, nervous and worried as she looked at all of Hufflepuffs.

              _What could have happened?_

             Harry decided his curiosity could be answered at the end when he, Hermione, Ron, and Melody were walking back alone. Finally, it was that moment.

             “Man, I was I was actually good at casting the spells and now trying to do it as fast as possible just make it all turn out wrong,” Melody complained, frowning as she walked beside them.

             Together, their shoes echoed on the marble flooring, creating an interesting rhythm. Melody didn’t do that well with the spells and that was obvious in the fact that she wasn’t exaggerating. She really couldn’t do any of the spells properly.

             “What’s the point of learning them if you can’t cast them in a moment’s notice?” Ron asked, somewhat frowning at her question.

             Harry was surprised to realize that there wasn’t any maliciousness behind his voice. Only a light tease. At the words, Harry felt something tighten in his chest, but he kept his mouth shut. Melody sighed and rolled her eyes in response.

             “I _know_ ,” Melody dragged, “but I am still allowed to complain.”

             Even as Melody said that she was already cheerier. Harry noticed out of the core of his eye Hermione smiled softly at the interaction.

             “Hey, Melody,” Harry started, quiet as they walked to their common room through the portrait after saying the password.

             “Yeah, Harry?” she answered, looking over at him with slight concern on her face.

             “Do you know why Hufflepuff was so upset? They were so upset and angry this meeting, especially around...” Harry asked.

             All of the Gryffindors looked intently at the other girl and she somewhat shrunk, her eyes looking away at the wall before she gained the courage to glance back. There was a small frown on her face.

             “Zacharias had a fit during the Hufflepuff Quidditch meeting after dinner,” Melody answered gently, “they, uh, always have it after a game to go over what they should have done since it is fresher in their memory and it is an easier way to plan practices later.”

             Harry couldn’t believe his ears.

             “A fit?” Harry and Ron parroted back.

              _Zacharias having a fit?_

             Melody’s eyes wandered away.

             “Yeah, he was being his regular self… but also brought up Cedric.”

             Harry’s heart stopped and his throat tightened. He still looked at Melody, uncomfortably trying to ignore what he was feeling. It was guilt, dread, everything, ugh… Hopefully he would stop feeling this way.

             He remembered Cho, thinking and wondering the same thing.

             “Cedric?” Hermione repeated, a touch of sadness in her voice.

             “Yeah,” Melody muttered, “Hufflepuff is going through a difficult time… Did you know that the Hufflepuff Quidditch officers created breaks in case one of their players was having a bad day, maybe it finally hit them and they just… didn’t want to play?”

             “No,” Harry answered immediately, and he felt his chest twist more painfully.

              _No, how could we know that? Why did you have to tell us?_ Harry thought, slightly annoyed and he felt his eyes prickle.

             “No, no we didn’t,” Hermione confirmed, her voice only above a whisper.

             Both Hermione and Ron looked down at the marble.

             No one spoke for the rest of the way.

 

             “Today was fun, very fun to see everything, especially you falling off the broom when we finally could get it to work,” Will joked as he walked through the tunnel back to Hogsmeade.

             Nico poked the other boy with his lit up wand, grinning.

             “Well, it was fun to see you fall off too,” Nico agreed, stopping as they stood in front of the wooden and slightly rusted door.

             It was a great day. Will mostly flew on the broom, yet he did fall so many times, Nico was sore from catching him. And Nico did try again, to just keep the broom close to the ground. It was fun, riding a broom so close to the ground, enough to touch the grass rapidly grabbing at his fingers. Of course, he wiped out a few times, but it was worth it. When they were done getting beat up, they spent time talking about the game and the strange things of Hogwarts.

             Yet, as Nico looked at Will’s happy face, he felt his mood dampen as the strange cloaked man and Umbridge filtered into his mind.

             I don’t want to risk him, I can’t, I won’t let anything happen to him, Nico thought solemnly. I can’t be selfish. Not when all of these things are happening… not when Umbridge might take over the school.

             Will somehow caught onto the mood change and his smile faded as he watched the son of Hades.

             “Nico, are you alright?” Will asked, edging closer to the other demigod.

             “Yeah… I am just starting to worry about some things,” Nico admitted, “I am just… I don’t want you coming here to be a mistake.”

             The son of Hades felt himself mentally slap his face. _Gods, I shouldn't have said that. Why did I have to bring down the mood, why did I have to bring down everything?_

             “You shouldn’t be worrying about all of that stuff, I can take care of myself,” Will said with a slight smile at Nico, “with all of everything that is happening, I’ll be able to handle it. I’ve got an ace up my sleeve.”

             Nico snorted as Will said the last sentence.

             “Like when you were running away from all of those Lycanthropes without any weapons on you?” Nico said and Will playfully nudged him and they both laughed at the memory.

              _It felt so long ago and yet at the same time like it was yesterday._

             “Yeah,” Will nodded, “just like that except for better.”

             There was a moment as Will’s expression became more serious and sincere. Nico watched with mild curiosity as Will then looked at him.

             “Besides...I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, except here,” Will answered.

             Nico stopped as he stared at the other boy. There was a silence as Nico tried to find words, but failed.

             Will looked over at Nico with a frown. Before Nico could do anything, Will reached out to his face. Nico stilled as his hand brushed over Nico’s hair. The son of Apollo plucked some grass from his head, frowning as at the green as if it had offended Nico. With a small flick, it fell to the ground.

             “Well, goodnight, Nico,” Will said, and with a small smile, he went through the large wooden door.

 

             Harry didn’t fall asleep right away. He stayed up, looking at the dark ceiling, thinking about how annoying it was to stay on the sidelines of the Quidditch game. At least, that was what he was trying to think about. It was easy to distract himself with the terrible game and Ginny’s comment that his life-long ban won’t be lifelong, not when Umbridge is going to be gone.

             Even with the curse of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor never lasting more than a year, he wasn’t so sure. He wasn’t so sure that she would disappear, along with the Ministry’s meddlings. Maybe with the publication of what really happened things would change.

             _But it won’t change Cedric. He’s still going to be dead,_ Harry thought painfully.

             Harry turned onto his side, bringing his legs up closer to his chest as he tried to lay his head on his hands. He frowned and felt his mood sink.

              _I can’t let emotions ‘cloud my mind,’ not when I am sleeping_ , Harry reminded himself, suddenly now resisting to roll his eyes at Snape’s words.

             That didn’t change anything though. Instead of feeling upset, Harry became consumed with the loathing of Snape and eventually the hatred Umbridge joined it. When Harry finally did fall asleep, he began to dream.

 

             Nico looked around at the dreamscapes. Apparently, the meeting the demigods normally held was canceled. It was a Saturday, so he thought it made sense. Nothing too important was really going to happen over the weekend… then again, it might have been because Nico decided to spend so much time with Will.

             The Slytherin girls even make comments when he came through the common room so late. However, there was mostly questions about how everything went… Luckily Pansy said they could hear it tomorrow and that they all needed their sleep. Honestly, Nico couldn’t wait until he could tell them what happened.

             The demigod walked wordlessly in the blanket of darkness, with small windows of the dreams playing all around him. This was one of the few times he was actually was in the blank vastness, staring down at what the students of Hogwarts’ consciousness created. Most of them were silly, but there were a few nightmares.

             The son of Hades looked over to Harry’s. Nico couldn’t help as he smiled at the silly scene of Neville and Professor Sprout waltzing together in the Room of Requirement, with McGonagall playing the bagpipes.

              _So that is what is going through his head?_ Nico thought teasingly.

             Harry started walking and the scene changed to something very much not silly. Nico walked closer, tilting his head as Harry’s view turned into a lightly burning torch and then to a darkened corridor with a black door at the end.

              _What?_

             Nico remembered earlier in the school year, when Harry's dream changed before. It was someting jsut as fun and silly until it turned into something dark and was in the perspective of snake. The son of Hades never did get to tell the Ares twins about that… and it seemed to be happening again, the dream suddenly changing from something great into something darker.

             Harry walked toward the black door with a sudden rush, like he was excited.

              _This doesn’t look like a normal dream, he- he wouldn’t think of this. What could these be?_

             The door was ajar, and Nico readied himself to jump into the dream when it suddenly disappeared.

              _Harry must have woken up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be so fucking long, you all have no idea. Thank god I have already started it.
> 
> And yeah, Will and Nico ;) they are slowly but surely becoming a thing. Gotta get the right moment and one of these nervous boys will say something  
> And Zacharias. And Harry being upset, everyone being upset, like wow, so dreary, why is this happening? Because that's how things are sometimes. But!! they get better because I am going somewhere with this. Hell yeah, I am going somewhere with this. Everything you read I am going somewhere with it, like wow. But you all can't probably guess because this is basically a freaking novel and super duper long as hell, so it will be a lot of time til it happens, BUT STILL! It is gonna be so good and wowie, just gotta wait.
> 
> Tell me how you all liked it!! And tell me what you think will happen with these new developments ;) And have a great two weeks until the next comes out!! Also, correct me if things are wrong!!


	63. Uh, Yeah, I Did Have an Interview? Ever Heard of That?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah!!! For once I am not posting at 11 at night :)  
> I have a test tomorrow so instead of studying I did this. So far, I do not regret it, but that might be because I haven't taken the test yet.
> 
> You all know how I am in Quidditch? Well, there are a shitton of people there. And like, they actually stayed? And we have a full on ATHLETE there too!! Like you can see muscles and he is a strong and fast football boy, like holy shit. Surprising.  
> I am an athlete too, but still. And I had a game. I scored with my nondominant hand when I was feeling like I was going to throw up, so that's pretty cool. Don't worry, I am fine and hopefully not sick!
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, getting to what you all have been waiting for, the chapter. Wait, it looks similar to a previous one, the confusing ass structure one... ;) I wonder what it means.

**Sunday**

             Nico thought about Harry’s dream as he ate with his Slytherin friends that breakfast. He could hear the murmurs and rumors throughout the Great Hall. After the high of the Quidditch game and seeing Will yesterday, he almost forgot about the certain tensions that were rising. Slytherins were still waiting for something to happen, waiting for the Death Eater story to come out and for all Hades to break loose.

             What else slipped his mind were the other students’ worries of the Death Eaters. Everyone was talking about the new sightings, what Sirius Black could be ordering them to do (though not many people believed he was the leader in Slytherin anymore), and if those Death Eaters were going to do something.

             It was strange, not only was the school slowly turning into a war zone because of the Ministry of Magic in the form of Umbridge infiltrating Hogwarts, but the panic and possibilities of what the ten Death Eaters could be doing turned it into full chaos.

             Thus, the whole morning Nico was torn to thinking about the possible impending doom from either spying on Umbridge and Death Eaters, or how flushed he felt when Will had said goodbye to him yesterday.

              _It was worth almost being struck by lightning,_ Nico thought with a light grin on his face.

              _But… again… Everything. Even if Will did say it was okay, things are going to change… I need to be ready for that… I need to be ready to keep him safe if it comes to that._

             “So,” Tracey drawled out and instantly Nico got out of his own thoughts.

             He could see Pansy, Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent leaning and looking at him with slightly excited faces. However, there was a hint of worry in Pansy’s eyes.

              _Could she tell what I was thinking about?_ Nico thought as his eyes glanced from her to Tracey.

             “What?” Nico asked.

             Tracey’s smirk widened and for a moment the demigod wished he hadn’t asked.

             “What happened yesterday?” Tracey asked and then Daphne let out a small squeal.

             Nico relaxed in the bench, “Oh, oh… Well…”

             The demigod felt himself blush with happiness as he remembered and then he told them every detail, complete with some squeals from Daphne and Nico’s face turning even redder.

 

             That morning Harry woke up irritated. Ron didn’t try to bother him so much, not after Harry had snapped at him when he asked something as they got changed. It could have been the phantom irritation when Ron had woken Harry up before he could go through the mysterious black door in his dream.

             Though it didn’t matter. Harry felt bad as Ron looked away and frowned. Instead of saying anything, Harry returned to putting on his robes.

             Hermione must have heard about his attitude from Ron, so she didn’t particularly talk to him. As it was quiet around him, Harry began to feel his eyes droop a little and he laid his head in his hand. In an effort to stay awake, Harry began to think about yesterday and what he was going to do today.

             He decided wasn’t going to bother Melody about Will and Nico. He didn’t care why Will had come, even if it probably wasn’t about the mission.

              _Not everything is about you_ , Harry felt a voice say inside of him.

             “REALLY?!”

             The shrill made Harry feel so awake that his head immediately lifted off his hand and his posture straightened. Quite a few people around him as similar reactions, Melody nearly jumped onto her feet and Ron’s fork missed his mouth and went straight into his hair. The Weasley twins immediately groaned and they turned around to see a very bright red Slytherin girl.

             Daphne Greengrass tried to hide her embarrassment against her friends, who only seemed to laugh more.

             Harry felt resentment grow in him and he watched as the Slytherins began to laugh and talk again. He shook his head at the sudden hate and tried to relax. His hands folded over the table and Harry leaned his head over them, frowning.

             “Hey, Harry, you feeling alright?” Melody asked.

             Harry turned to see the other girl with her fork filled with food. Her brown eyes were glued on him, slight worry etched into her features.

             “I’m fine,” Harry answered as he sunk his head deeper into his hands.

 

             Nico called a meeting for all of the demigods, including Will. Now that they were all here together, they should plan together. Thus, they stood in the dark tunnel, all three wands lit up with a glowing blue light and one lamp glowing yellow in Will’s hand.

             Even as Nico was excited and nervous to see the Will, there was more to focus than his feelings. It was hard, but this was their mission.

             Mission to look after Harry so he could kill Voldemort.

             Honestly, the son of Hades was surprised that the Golden Trio didn’t ever want to come to the meetings after what they had learned when they went to the Jones’s house. The way Melody had described the Golden Trio’s curiosity and distrust of her in the beginning, Nico thought that maybe they would want to come to keep an eye on them.

             Yet, it also wasn’t surprising. As he thought about it, there was a lot more holding them back.

              _They don’t trust me. And Hermione doesn’t want to believe that Melody is a demigod, along with Maruvs, me, and Will…_

              _They already have a lot on their plate, but this only makes it harder._

             “I wanted to talk to you all because… there is something that Harry isn’t telling us,” Nico said.

             Melody only appeared disappointed, while Marvus and both Will looked at the other demigod with their full attention.

             “I forgot this before, but…” and then Nico explained Harry’s dream yesterday and previous dream of the attack on the red-haired man.

 

**Monday**

             Harry noticed that morning Melody glancing over at him much more than before as they waited in the Gryffindor common room for Hermione. There was obviously something on her mind, but Harry didn’t bother to ask. For some reason he trusted her to ask if it was something big.

             When Hermione did come down they walked to the Great Hall. They entered and settled down on the benches when the post owls were making their rounds. All around owls were flying down to give students parchment, letters, and packages. Next to Harry, Hermione eagerly gave a Knut to an owl so she could get another paper of the Daily Prophet.

              Everyone’s minds were on the whereabouts of the Death Eaters. Even if the newspaper showed it wasn’t a good source, at least it was something.

             Another owl landed in front of them and Harry kept on grabbing some more food and drinking pumpkin juice. He never gets any letters and Sirius wasn’t supposed to send any, there was no point in hoping. However, the owl walked closer to him, knocking over glasses and food, and that was when Harry finally stopped to look at it.

             “Is tha’ urs, ‘arry?” Melody asked with some food still clearly in her mouth, squinting at the owl.

             Harry blinked and looked at the envelope, enough that Hermione and Ron started to focus on it as well.

             There he saw it, his name with the location labeled ‘the Great Hall, Hogwarts.’

             Just as he was about to grab the letter, several more owls landed near it. Together the birds jostled to give their own letters to Harry and then the chaos built up as even more owls joined the large group.

 

             Nico and the rest of the Slytherins watched as more owls descended on Harry. Draco was the most interested, his eyes squinted as he was standing over the table, trying to see what was going on. Though he was the most exaggerated example, almost everyone in Hogwarts was interested in the fiasco.

             The son of Hades could see all of the students’ heads turned. Only the Gryffindors had a sort of excitement as they looked across at Harry.

             Everyone watched Harry as he took out a brown package. As Harry uncurled it, the letters of the Quibbler showed. There were gasps as the rumors of the interview sparked people’s interest. Hufflepuffs were almost excited with smiles and Ravenclaws were lit up with curiosity.

             “So it happened,” Nico heard Draco mutter.

             It was clear in his voice that Draco thought it wouldn’t be good. Nico noticed most of the Slytherins weren’t that happy. Many frowns as a new wave of tension would start.

             Luna Lovegood walked over with her dreamy look and quickly squeezed between Fred and Ron. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Melody started to open the letters (eventually Fred and George as well), their facial expressions either excited or annoyed, showing what all of the letters contained: whether or not they liked the article.

             “It got published,” Pansy said with awe.

             Nico glanced over to see her smiling. In her brown eyes, it showed hope, compared to the rest of the Slytherins. He felt a sort of pride as she turned toward him, her face almost glowing.

             And then, from behind Pansy’s head, Nico noticed Umbridge walking up to Harry.

 

             By mid-morning, the Quibbler was banned. In every single hallway, common room, and poster board that Umbridge could find, there was a large lettering that anyone caught with the newspaper would be expelled.

             Nico was happy to see that it made no difference.

             Almost everywhere he saw the article, not only in the other Houses, but sometimes in Slytherin hands. It was in dark corners, charmed so that only they could read it, and others times he clearly saw the article as older Slytherins or Ravenclaws lounged in the courtyard, outside, and for the Slytherins, in their common room.

             What isn’t a surprise that the few Slytherins that did read it didn’t react happily. Tracey would mutter to Nico, saying which of the Slytherins had Death Eater parents and a few times if their parents were mentioned.

             Yet, amongst it all, Tracey and Pansy were happy. They told Slytherins without fear (and mostly to their shock) that they had read the article and thought it was the truth. Daphne was quiet and so was Millicent, but he could tell what they thought. They were happy, but nervous.

             Every single time Slytherins had shown any sort of disrespect toward Pansy, Tracey, or Nico, Millicent would defend them. Walk in front, give the daring glare that made everyone back off.

             However, amongst all of the newfound tension and conflicting Slytherin feelings, Nico found himself looking at Harry with concern.

             The son of Hades remembered speaking about his previous experiences… it was tough. It was hard to be constantly reminded that something awful had happened. It was hard to keep on remembering Bianca was gone. Every time he could feel the emptiness and sadness return in his chest. It got better as time went on, but it will never disappear.

             Even if there was a smile on Harry’s face, Nico was wondering if the Gryffindor was at all feeling something similar.

 

             After Harry sassed Umbridge and read the few letters saying they believed him, his day couldn’t get any better. Melody and Ron only hyped him up with his success, her bubbliness and Ron’s encouragement making Harry feel higher than he had been in a long time.

             Even as Harry remembered why they were being nice, he didn’t sink that far. It was hard, what he had told now all of the Wizarding World was something he had been trying to block out all summer and school year.

             And now Everyone knew.

              _Maybe I won’t have to think about it that much_ , Harry thought as he smiled, along with Ron. _Now that it is all out maybe I can finally stop._

             People asked questions, mostly to Hermione and Ron, about the article. People were saying sorry. People were believing him.

             In the midst of the better time, Harry began to notice Zacharias still being shunned. His blonde head all alone during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. His chin wasn’t as high as it normally was, his constant condescending matter disappeared as he only glared and scowled, his head bent down.

             That was when Harry also noticed Maruvs’s worried glances. Sometimes as Marvus spoke to his friends or Melody his eyes drifted toward Zacharias, some clear concern in his eyes. Harry was surprised that the silent treatment was still being casted on Zacharias. It was a wrath of Hufflepuff he had never seen and it was terrifying.

             But that was Hufflepuff, not Gryffindor.

             And Zacharias had only made D.A. meetings harder for him.

             Harry didn’t try to notice, it wasn’t his House. So, he reveled in the fact that now he wasn’t considered a nutcase to _most_ wizards.

 

             “Jerry is going to come back,” Melody said, as she remembered, interrupting the conversation.

             Only in the very beginning did Melody tell Marvus, Nico, and Will that she didn’t know what Harry was hiding about the dreams. She was maybe going to ask, but for now she was going to deal with what was going on.

             Thus, most of the meeting was taken up about the funniest or most insane instances in which Marvus, Melody, and Nico had seen the different Houses reading the articles. Will certainly enjoyed the stories, laughing at quite a few for the bravery and stupidity. Only in the very beginning did Melody tell them that she didn’t know what Harry was hiding about the dreams, but that she would figure it out.

             And only now, at the end, did Melody remember something else important.

             “Jerry is coming back,” Nico repeated.

              _Isn’t that the man that lives in the house that Will is currently in? Is that bad? Is that good?_

              _What does that mean?_

             Even Will had a look of worry as he waited for the daughter of Ares to continue.

             Marvus narrowed his eyes at Melody.

             “Why didn’t I know?” Marvus asked his twin.

             Melody shrugged, “I just got the letter that said he was coming back this Thursday. Mom said she didn’t want to waste the paper.”

             “Okay, okay,” Nico interrupted before Marvus could ask many more questions, “but what does that mean? Does Jerry know about demigods? What is Will going to do?”

             There was a silence at the Ares twins glanced at each other before focusing on Nico and Will. Their expressions had a little bit of frown in them, along with a little bit of uncomfortableness.

             “Well, Jerry probably doesn’t,” Melody said.

             “We don’t fully know, he’s just really weird like that,” Marvus continued.

             “We think he might be an Unspeakable. You know, the people who study thcraziestzy stuff,” Melody explained and she tilted her head, frowned, and turned toward Will, “he says some strange stuff… but, you shouldn’t do anything demigod-y and keep your alias, even if you think he knows.”

             The son of Apollo nodded with a look of thought, trying to think of what to expect. Nico glanced over at the other, watching as Will continued to ponder.

             “So that concludes the meeting,” Marvus said stretching as he started to walk out of the tunnel, “I’ve got homework to do and people to help.”

             Melody pouted as she followed her brother, offering her arm to her twin as he shimmied through the door and between the statues.

             “Okay, bye,” she said to Nico and Will and within a few seconds the twins were gone, leaving Nico and Will alone.

              The son of Hades felt a sudden interest in his ring, however, after a few seconds he risked a glance at Will. Of course, the other demigod was bluntly looking at him.

               _Is there a blush on his face? Or is that the light?_

              “I really enjoyed the game… and everything yesterday,” Will finally said, smiling, “and… if you have anything else that comes up, I would be happy to go with you.”

              The son of Hades didn’t hide his grin as it spread across his face.

              Yet, it changed as he remembered just what the Jones twins had said about their uncle.

              “We have to be careful… but I would like to have you come more often,” Nico said, his tone turning serious, “as long as you aren’t in danger.”

              Will laughed at that and lightly nudged Nico, “Says the boy that shadowtravelled when I told him not to.”

              The son of Hades joined in with the laughter.

 

**Tuesday**

              For some reason everything was falling into place for Harry. His mood lifted as people were nicer to him, even thanking him. It made Harry’s always swinging heart soar high into the skies.

              The professors were showing him their approval as well. Yesterday he didn’t quite understand, he was only confused when Trelawney finally gave him a nice future (one in which he _didn’t_ die). Only when McGonagall gave him a very large smile when he walked by her classroom did he realize. When he passed by other classrooms he got the same reaction, even ten points to Gryffindor when he opened the door for Flitwick.

              That wasn’t the only good thing; Cho finally spoke to him. While walking between classes she said that she loved the interview and that it was very brave to do it. There were slight tears in her eyes as she said so - _why does she always have to cry; I don’t want her to be so sad all of the time…_ -, kissed his cheek, and then said goodbye.

              That was what Harry was thinking about when he was in Transfiguration. When it ended he started walking to the Great Hall with Melody. Ron and Hermione had run to grab textbooks for their next classes (Well, Hermione said she’d walk with Ron). As he and Melody stroll and he listened, Harry abruptly realized someone stepped in front of him.

              It was Seamus.

               _Wow, first time this year he bothered to talk to me,_ Harry though, slightly vexed.

              Melody stopped her cheerful speech as she turned around to see the other boy. Her posture instantly changed as she stood up taller.

              Seamus stood before Harry, his eyes glued on the floor and his finger twitched nervously.

              Instead of dreading what the other boy was going to say, Harry stood with confidence and waited. Maybe it was arrogance or pride, but Harry knew this day would come. Yet, now that it was here, Harry could feel something opening up inside him.

              “I… I wanted to say,” Seamus started.

              _Just say it._

              Melody leaned on her other foot, closer to Harry.

              “I wanted to say that I believe you,” Seamus finished and then he looked up at Harry, “and now my mam has a copy.”

              Harry felt a conflicting feeling in his face, which twitched between a smile in the joy that not everyone thought he was crazy and a scowl in the fact they didn’t believe him in the beginning.

               _You should have believed me, how could I lie. You saw what happened, you saw what happened last year when the tournament ended. I even brought back- I even brought back..._

              Despite the two conflictions, he just nodded.

              “Thank you,” Harry said.

 

              Nico began to notice more burnt and thrown Quibbler articles. It seems to be the trend to break the rules finally had went through the Slytherin house. There were so many people reading it, it was now known Cassius didn’t care. In fact, many people were quoting the Head Boy as he said he didn’t “give a shit if Umbitch didn’t allow it, it’s not like she’ll figure it out.”

              It wasn’t that he advocated the Slytherins to read the article, he just… didn’t care if they did. So, even the more shy and cautious Slytherins had begun to read it, using similar charms Nico noticed from yesterday.

              That is why Nico didn’t even blink when Blaise was reading it in the Library. The Slytherin sat with Pansy and Daphne and Millicent, while across from Nico, Tracey, and Millicent. The son of Hades paid no mind as Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, were grumbling in another table next to them.

              Apparently those three boy’s last names were in there. Their parents were Death Eaters.

              It didn’t surprise Nico, not with how they acted. The demigod only looked at the other three Slytherins with blank and tired eyes.

              Everyone, except Blaise, were working on their assignments for the classes. Millicent and Daphne were writing their dream journals, Millicent actually writing her own dreams, while Daphne wrote her daydreams. Tracey read the Athrimacy textbook, Pansy read the Charms textbook, dnd the demigod was writing an essay for Potions.

              Of course, that didn’t take all of his attention. That is why he noticed the other Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle first… and Theodore Knott with a bunch of books in his arms, walking up behind Blaise. Theodore squinted as he looked over his friend’s shoulder at the article and he scowled.

              “You’re really reading that?” Theodore asked with slight disgust, moving to his friend’s side.

              Blaise’s head lifted up to see Theodore, expressionless other than a feign of forced innocence.

              “Yeah, might as well since it’s the new trend,” Blaise answered.

              Nico stopped himself from pretending he was still writing at that point. He could see the rest of the girls more involved in their studies, all except for Tracey, whose eyes were clearly away from her book as she listened intently. Her glasses fell onto the bridge of her nose as she waited.

              “Well, just because it is a ‘trend,’ doesn’t mean you should do it… besides, it tells you things you pretty much already know,” Theodore said, his voice going lower as he glanced at the article.

              Nico felt himself slightly scowl. The fact that they can know parents are Death Eaters and not be upset is and will always be foreign to him. However, he stayed silent.

              Despite the demigod’s control, Theodore caught it, his face showing almost nervousness.

              “Well, there are quite a few details that aren’t in there,” Blaise answered, glaring at Nico before he looked back at his friend, “maybe some exaggerations since Harry Potter always has to have as much attention as possible.”

              Theodore didn’t even respond to the jeer at Harry, his only frown and slightly sheepish expression pointed at Nico.

              “I guess,” Theodore said quickly.

              He must have noticed Nico’s glare and Theodore turned and joined Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe’s table.

              Blaise frowned and and then groaned. After a second the Slytherin gave Nico another look of disapproval before he got up and left.

              Nico didn’t react, merely watching what unfolded before him, still rather angry and confused. Tracey leaned over to Nico with a knowing look and whispered into his ear.

              “Theodore’s only parent is a Death Eater.”

              The son of Hades blinked at the new information. Then he watched as Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Melody situated themselves in a table not too far away from them. Immediately Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe glared at the newcomers.

              Nico didn’t have to be there to tell that they were cracking their knuckles or whispering terrible things. That sad sight to see was that Theodore was whispering with them too.

              Marvus stopped as he walked. His friends were discussing the Quibbler. Most of the Hufflepuffs believed Harry, but now with the details… it was real again. A cloud descended over Hufflepuff, not just a simple dark cloud. It was a storm with lightning.

              Zacharias was still ignored amongst the Hufflepuffs. They were bringing on their wrath, enough that Professor Sprout had a talking with everyone. It was about loyalty, to forgive Zacharias so the House could be whole again. People promptly ignored that.

              Marvus’s eyes had caught onto the blonde in question, sitting alone it the Courtyard, parchments spread around him. Zacharias was hunched over as he studied all of them. Marvus frowned and his friends surrounding him turned to notice Zacharias.

              They didn’t speak; they knew what was running through Marvus’s head. He obviously wanted to do something. The Hufflepuffs’ treatment of Zacharias wasn’t approved by Marvus, even if his friends were obviously going to continue.

              Marvus was angry at first too, wanting to scream and fight the fight he’d seen since the beginning of meeting the blonde. But now it was just sad. That was why he told the Quidditch players later that day what Zacharias did was awful. And that he was awful. And that they shouldn’t feel bad. Apparently, they took it to heart.

              Now, instead of the hate, Marvus felt only pity. They didn’t say anything as Marvus walked over to Zacharias, his metal leg clinking on the stone floor.

              Zacharias could obviously hear it, enough that his posture straightened as Marvus got close and eventually stood near the other Hufflepuff.

             “Don’t talk to me,” Zacharias spatted, glaring at Marvus, crossing his arms as he pointedly looked away.

             “Too late. Just did,” Marvus retorted.

              Marvus sat down next to the other Hufflepuff anyway, his hands going onto his lap when he settled. Zacharias stared at the ground with enough intensity that it looked like he wanted to have it vaporized.

             “I know what you are going to do,” Zacharias suddenly said, still filled with venom, “you always have a talk with everyone, just to make everything all happy and sparkles again. Well, I just want you to ignore me like everyone else. Be the Hufflepuff that can’t take it.”

              Zacharias’s eyes darted to Marvus to get the other boy’s reaction then returned to the ground. Marvus stayed silent, his lips closed as he watched Zacharias with patience. His brown eyes soft with something Zaharias couldn’t understand, was it empathy? Annoyance?

              “What is it?” Zacharias finally asked, glaring at the other boy, “What is it that you want?”

              A tired look passed over Marvus.

              “Why would you want to be alone?” Marvus merely questioned.

              Zacharias pursed his lips and instead of answering, he glared at the ground. And together they stayed, silent, as time passed.

 

              Hermione only got happier as the day went on. The fact that Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle couldn’t even torment Harry was a sight to see. Those Slytherins couldn’t even mock Harry, not for the sake of Umbridge hearing and knowing they read the article. Also, Harry’s mood improved greatly, he was smiling and joking with Ron, somethings she hadn’t seen him do consistently for a while.

              And that was what he was doing now, chatting with everyone in the common room. Harry was a celebrity now. People asked him to reenact his interview, what Umbridge's face looked when he told her what an interview was, almost anything. To add to the party, the Weasley twins enlarged Harry’s head on the poster and it shouted random phrases.

              It would have been fine, except Hermione was trying to concentrate as she knitted. Hermione felt irritated as she heard “The Ministry are Morons” every five seconds.  Even if the shoutings was true, they didn’t need to all hear it again. So, Hermione excused herself and said she was going to her room to knit there.

              Melody asked to join her in order to do future assignments. Melody had appreciated the poster more than Hermione, yet still found it too annoying to focus. Conflictingly, Hermione agreed, and let Melody take her desk chair while Hermione sat on her bed.

              Hermione… didn’t know how to feel about the other girl. There were a lot of times where she forgot what Melody had said… and others where that was the only thing she could think of.

               _Ares? Did she really mean the Greek God of war?_

_Can they even be real? Is this another Luna Lovegood?_

              “It’s nice that they’re reprinting the article,” Melody suddenly said.

              Hermione blinked in confusion, her fingers pausing, before she realized what Melody was talking about. Then the lightbulb went off in her head.

              “Yeah, it is,” Hermione agreed, her attention returning to the knitting.

              There was some silence before Melody spoke up again.

              “Harry is doing well too. He’s a lot more in control than before.”

               _Yes, yes he is,_ Hermione thought, a little confused. _Why is she bringing this up?_

              Hermione finally glanced up to see that Melody was staring at her. Her brown eyes were waiting for something… or looking for something.

              “Why are you looking at me like that?” Hermione asked, somewhat frowning at the other girl and then she put her knitting needles to her side.

              “I don’t know,” Melody said and her eyes darted downwards.

              Hermione’s eyes narrowed at the other girl.

               _You do know._

              “You said you’d never lie, Melody,” Hermione said blankly.

              Melody groaned dramatically, looked at Hermione with a slightly pouty face, and frowned.

              “I am just thinking… about you. And what you think when I say that my dad is Ares.”

              Hermione would have jumped a little at the name, but now there was nothing. After all, it could be nothing. It could just be her playing mind games.

               _But she doesn’t lie._

              Well, she could just believe in a lie. That is what Luna Lovegood does and somehow she is still in Ravenclaw.

              “I don’t know what I think,” Hermione replied slowly as she looked down at her House elf hat  and continued to knit.

              Melody still pouted.

              “Okay…” Melody said, sounding almost resigned.

              Hermione looked up to see Melody still frowning as she completed her homework and then left to go to bed.

 

              Nico walked down to the tunnel with soft steps.

              He had told the Slytherin girls he was going to see Will, even if the ‘demigod’ meeting was called off. Since there was so much gossip, the Ares twins decided they didn’t need to meet. However, Nico and Will decided to meet anyway… Besides there was still a lot to talk about…

               _The date or the fact that Jerry was coming?_ A part of Nico asked.

              The son of Hades pursed his lips as he blushed. It was enough that a few Ravenclaws walking by looked at him funny. In retaliation, he glared at them and instantly they looked away.

              However, just as he got close enough to the tunnel he noticed someone was standing there, looking about. It was Filch.

              Nico immediately noticed the long hair and pale sickly skin. Most of his clothes were like rags and always smelled like mothballs.

              Then Filch turned around.

              “What is with you students out of your common areas?” Filch sneered as he reared on Nico, “I told those Ravenclaws to go and now you come? Right now it is past curfew!”

              Nico stood still, yet his eyes darted from the statue to Filch. However, he did turn back around.

              “This is why there should be corporal punishment… I told Dumbledore that maybe those shackles would make more obedient children,” Filch muttered, “if only he’d let me use them.”

              The son of Hades rolled his eyes as he stared at a shadow… It was tempting. _Very_ tempting…

              But he knew what Will would do. Or at least, what Will would like better. Nico sighed.

              So, Nico went into the boy’s bathroom.

 

              Harry fell asleep rather fast that night despite a minor headache from the questions and poster. However, even as he fell asleep with a smile on his face, didn’t stay there.

              He was standing in a dark room looking at a wizard covered with a rather large black cloak that hid all of their features.

              “I don’t care about the new Gurg! Just convince him to join our war!” Harry shouted, his shrill voice filled with anger, “And stop bothering me about the Slytherin children and tell Bellatrix to figure it out herself!”

              The cloak figure nodded as Harry shook with anger and quickly left the room.

              There was a small sigh as Harry turned to another man on the ground. He was kneeled and turned away. The only source of light, which were a few candles, drizzled on the face of man. Harry turned and walked over, glowering down at him.

              “Now, Rookwood… Why does it seem you gave me the wrong information, I thought you worked in the department before…”

 

              “Well, I am glad you Iris Messaged me instead of shadowtravelling,” the image of Will said.

              Nico sighed, but still smiled, “Then why do I still hear some disappointment in your voice.”

              “The fact that you considered it means you have learned nothing,” Will said, blankly.

              Nico let out a small giggle and leaned his head on his hand as he looked at Will.

              “I guess I haven’t… So, what are you going to do when Jerry comes? Just have your alias and pretend you belong?”

              That was on his mind the whole day. It would only be Thursday until Jerry came and Nico hoped that nothing bad would happen… that Jerry wouldn’t figure it out or something…

               _Maybe I shouldn’t worry, I mean… he’s got this, right?_ Nico wondered and instantly his happy mood faded.

              “Yeah, don’t worry,” Will reassured, still grinning, “besides, isn’t it me that should be worried? I know a lot is happening over there… the new tension that makes Slytherins have to walk in groups again.”

              Nico rolled his eyes.

              Sure, they did travel in groups. Not as much as before, only the Slytherins who were named really did all the time.

               _But I don’t want to talk about this. I want to talk about you, I want to talk about how nice the Quidditch game was..._

              “No, just the same old stuff,” Nico said with a slight sigh as he remembered Theodore, “just the same old stuff.”

              “Who’s in there?! It’s curfew!”

              The loud woman’s voice echoed in the empty boy’s bathroom. It was Umbridge’s, with usual sickly sweetness outlined in impatience. Nico was almost startled, but easily composed himself. On the other hand, Will very visibly worried.

              “I’ll be fine, I’ll contact you tomorrow,” Nico whispered and he wiped away the message/

              Instantly the images disappeared and Nico felt himself sigh.

               _Umbridge. Come on._

              He got up and looked over at the sinks. He turned the knob.

              “I have to wash my hands first!” Nico called, waving his hand through the water stream once before turning it off.

              He glared at the door, knowing who stood beyond it.

              He took his time as he opened the bathroom door. Right in front was Umbridge in her pink cardigan. What should look pretty with lace only made Nico want to barf as he stared at her. Maybe it was because she was wearing it.

              “Why did I hear two voices? Who else is in there?” Umbridge asked, craning her neck to look beyond Nico.

              “There is no one else, I was just talking to myself,” Nico responded blankly.

               _She’s dumb enough to take that._

              He didn’t try to withhold his glare.

              Umbridge still walked through, her heels clicking. However, she didn’t go that far and in a few moments she came back and finally focused on him. Her beady eyes looked at him with nothing, like he was nothing, and her mouth was a thin line.

              “You have detention this Friday for being out after curfew,” Umbridge said.

              Nico sighed a little inside, frowning, when suddenly a small and hidden scream sounded through the building. His glare faded as he was now on alert.

              “What was that?” Nico asked.

              “Don’t try to distract me,” Umbridge briskly said before she started to walk, “now come with me so that I _know_ you are back to where you _belong_.”

 

              Melody woke up with a start. In the edges of her mind she could hear a phantom of a scream. A scream she recognized. It was Harry’s. She slipped out of her bed, careful to not wake any of her roommates as she put on some robes and rushed out of the girls’ dormitories.

               _What made Harry scream?_

 

**Wednesday**

              During the break, Harry and Ron tried to get Hermione away from Melody so that he could tell Hermione about his dream. Even if the Golden Trio did trust Melody… they couldn’t trust Nico. Or even Marvus. They just couldn’t. Not when Harry would have to explain so much.

              Only Dumbledore knew Harry was having those weird dreams in the point of view of Voldemort… But, it wasn’t Melody learning that fact that scared him. No, it was if she would leave his side afterward.

              It felt nice to know there was someone there for him. Even if she was his age and her casting ability wasn’t the best for a protector per se… Harry trusted Melody. And he needed all the people he could trust.

              It wasn’t hard to find Hermione alone, surprisingly. Hermione was doing research in the library by herself when Ron and Harry found her.

              Of course, during the break it would only be _her_ to be researching something.

              As Harry tried to review what to say he remembered last night clearly.

              Ron was looking at him, both with concern and annoyance when Harry screamed and flailed out of bed. Then Dean and Seamus came in, thus Harry and Ron tried very hard to act casual. It didn’t work so well. Not when Ron was scared when Harry said he was Voldemort and that Bode was bewitched into getting some weapon. And especially not when Melody came rushing in asking why he screamed.

              That was when Dean and Seamus were really trying to get what was going on.

               _Whatever, at least they didn’t bring it up to me and Ron this morning._

              “Hermione,” Ron said, shaking her shoulder slightly as he and Harry went to sit across from her.

              Hermione jumped and when she realized it was them, she closed the book. Harry watched with slight puzzlement. He looked down at the cover to read the title, _All of the Greek Mythologty_. Just as he finished, Hermione was already responding to Ron.

              “What is it?” Hermione asked.

              Ron seemed to be interested in the book too, but just as she spoke his attention immediately when to her. His mouth opened then closed.

               _Why is he finding it hard to talk now?_ Harry thought, vexed.

              “I had another dream,” Harry answered.

 

              Nico wasn’t the happiest as he walked. The fact that his chat with Will was cut short with Umbridge put him in a sour mood. Sure, it would have been bad for Umbridge to see what Nico was doing, especially with how suspicious she is of him, and he now has _detention_ , but…

               _Ugh! Come on!_

              He told his friends what happened when they arrived early to lunch. There was a collective groan, with looks of concern from Tracey, Millicent, and Pansy. He knew why. Umbridge is only going to gain influence for the rest of the year and to have her as an enemy…

              It wasn’t good.

              “Hey, you all look like someone stole sugar quills from you,” Blaise exclaimed as he sat down on the other side of Tracey.

              No one responded right away, still tired and letting what Nico had said sink it. That is, until Tracey smirked.

              “Nope, but Nico did. What about you? What’s got you so fake cheery?” Tracey asked then she leaned closer to him, “It almost reminds me of Umbridge.”

              Blaise’s eyes widened in shock and looked away from her, all of the small smile gone. For a second, the shenanigans let Nico forget about yesterday’s events.

              “That is the meanest someone had ever said to me,” Blaise said playfully, still shaking his head slightly, “and I don't say that lightly.”

              Tracey and Daphne gagged while Pansy snorted and Nico and Millicent smiled.

              “But… other than that, yes, I am not having the greatest of time,” Blaise admitted, looking down the Slytherin table before Tracey.

              Tracey followed his gaze, leaning over slightly, and Nico tired to follow. Though he mostly saw heads, he also caught of glimpse Draco’s white-blonde hair and then rough brown hair, more straw-like than the rest.

              Theodore.

              Blaise squinted down and sighed.

              “See you all later,” he said and before anyone could say anything, he strolled down, sitting next to Theodore.

              Nico frowned and put some food onto his plate.

               _His only parent is a Death Eater_ , Nico remembered Tracey had told him. After that thought, Nico randomly looking over to see the other group of Slytherins talking and Blaise’s strained and clearly annoyed face while he ate.

              And he could hear the Slytherins saying Harry Potter’s name.

 

              They finally figured it out. Bode died because he couldn’t get the weapon and since Voldemort didn’t want him telling anyone. That was why Sturgis Podmore was arrested too, he couldn’t get the weapon when he tried to break into the Ministry.

              Ron told Harry to tell someone, like Dumbledore. But, Dumbledore obviously didn’t want anything to do with Harry...

              Then Hermione told Harry that it was bad he could see the visions at all. The fact that he saw them meant he had opened his mind to Voldemort again.

              Harry scowled in annoyance as he remembered what she said. He knew he should clear his mind, but it was so hard! It was so hard…

              Harry ignored Hermione for the rest of the day. He couldn’t look at her. Instead of listening to her, he tried to figure out how to understand the visions more. To understand how this could possibly be happening, because they were probably going to be more.

              And that was why Snape was still terrible during Occlumency. Screaming and insulting Harry, making him lose concentration even more. Those lessons were becoming worse and worse.

              And Harry wasn't getting any better. However, one good thing was that Snape hadn’t seen the dream… at least, not yet.

              Melody seemed to have noticed, much to his annoyance. After her persistence wavered, of course after him telling her to drop it several thousand times, she still frowned at him. She wasn't convinced, but at least she reluctantly let it go.

              For some reason, even as she did stop, it didn't make Harry feel better. It didn't make him feel like he won.

               _At least I won against Umbridge._

 

              Marvus joined Zacharias in the courtyard before dinner. Zacharias was just as pissed and upset as before, his lips a thin line as he tried to ignore Marvus.

              Things had gotten better for Zacharias, though most of Hufflepuff didn’t speak to him, now the Quidditch players did. Most of the time the conversations sounded very forced… not many of the players were close to him before and what he did didn’t bring anyone any closer. However, it was a step up. And because of that, Marvus was feeling a little better.

              Despite the lack of action or talking, Zacharias surprisingly gave up fast and looked at Marvus.

              “What do you want?” Zacharias snapped.

              Marvus frowned at the other boy.

              “I want to stop seeing everyone ignore you while you sulk and be a piss baby,” Marvus answered.

              Zacharias appeared disgruntled at the honesty and frowned, brushing off some of the dirt Marvus’s robes got onto his.

              Zacharias huffed, “I am not sulking. And I am not a piss baby, whatever that means.”

              “And I‘m not disabled” Marvus mocked blandly, looking over at Zacharias with a tired glance. That earned another huff and more glares from Zacharias.

              Zacharias glanced at Marvus one final time before his attention stayed on his work. Marvus stayed for a few hours, silent, doing work as well, before he left.

 

              “So… it is only getting worse for Slytherin? They aren't reacting any better?” Will asked.

              “No, no… and Umbridge is worse, I-” Nico stopped mid-sentence.

              Nico told his friends that he had detention. They were upset, but when he explained they calmed down. It was the same with Melody and Marvus. Since Umbridge and Filch had seen him, the Ares twins called the demigod meetings off.

              So, Nico spoke to Will via Iris message in the empty boy's bathroom. The cold tile was wet, some water dripping from a leak. Just as cold as before, but Nico somehow made it comfortable as he laid on the ground.

              Only now as he was looking at Will’s image on the mist did he wonder if he shouldn't tell the other boy of his detention. Nico twisted the skull ring on his finger.

               _No, I am going to tell him._

              “I have detention,” Nico frowned and he sighed at Will’s wide eyes, “don't worry, I’ll be fine.”

              “No, that's the woman that makes you write onto yourself! You can't be fine!” Will said, exasperated with a look of vengeance.

              Nico sighed and rolled his eyes.

               _No, I don't want to hear about this, not when this day as been annoying. Not when so many Slytherins don't care. Not when they are too much in their world to see what is happening._

            _I need something nice to hear. I need some sunshine._

              “I don't want to talk about this. Let's just forget about it,” Nico said, “I just want to know what you think about the whole Slytherin fiasco… it’s only going to get worse…”

              Will appeared like he wanted to continue, but he stopped. His anger faded and Will started to think.

              “Okay, okay,” Will sighed as he rubbed his neck, “advice for the Slytherins… well, I guess you should keep on doing what you are doing and wait.”

              Nico frowned at the other demigod.

               _What?_

              “Wait?” Nico parroted.

              “You are only one person, well, sometimes Pansy and the rest of your friends help, but it is going to take some time. It's annoying, but like the mission, you should wait…”

               _Wait… waiting is all I've done…_

              “I don't want to wait,” Nico replied, leaning his head on the cold tile.

              “But by now you know rushing through it doesn't work,” Will said, with slit disappointment, reminding Nico of when he left Hogwarts, but then his tone became sincere, “Plus, waiting is worth it.”

              When Will said the last sentence it sounded like there was so much more than just the Slytherin House, or even all of Hogwarts. There was somehow more. Nico had his hopes, maybe it meant something between them, maybe it was something…

               _And maybe that is just hopeful thinking._

              “I don't want you getting into trouble again,” Will said, breaking Nico’s concentration.

              Nico looked up to see the son of Apollo. Will smiled, with a bit of sadness. Nico finally noticed the other demigod’s hand close to the mist, waiting to break the connection.

              “I am going to be writing some letters, send any to me if you want to talk and… Remember, while you serve detention, rub some Nectar on it and… Just know what waiting is worth it. I’ll see you later.”

              Nico watched as Will gave one final smile and the connection was severed.

 

**Thursday**

              Harry tried to ignore some of his bad grades in Potions and his foul mood. So, instead he focused on other things.

              Like his friends. Ron wasn’t happy because of his loss in Quidditch, but it wasn’t too bad. He wasn’t as upset as before. On the other hand, Hermione was quiet. She was doing more mysterious research, sometimes dodging questions on what she was reading.

              She said she would tell them later.

              Harry also noticed Hermione talking more to Melody again. It wasn’t the same as before, there was more curiosity than before. There are confused mutterings of how something couldn't’ be true. Harry didn’t bother to ask Hermione what she was going on about.

              Then he thought of his visions. He wanted to talk about them more, but he didn’t want to risk Hermione telling him to be better in Occlumency. During those times he wanted to talk to Sirius. Only his godfather would understand and wouldn’t bother him about them, but he couldn’t. Not with so much at stake. Harry even thought of maybe telling Melody…

              However, in the end, everything was slowly going back to normal.

              Even if there were ten Death Eaters on the loose. Even if Voldemort was out there. Even if Umbridge was still gaining more power.

              Even if Dumbledore still ignored Harry.

 

              Nico tried to focus on homework as he sat in the Slytherin common room, but it was all fruitless. He kept on remembering yesterday, his chat with Will, and the fact that Jerry was going into the house that day.

              Thus he read the same line at least five times while Tracey and Pansy sat on either side of him, actually doing the assignments. Across from them, Millicent was teaching Daphne wizard chess.

              As Nico looked up in boredom he noticed the door opened. Blaise came walking in, rolling his eyes as Draco spoke to him. Crabbe and Goyle followed the two boys silently, watching the banter between them.

              “I don’t care, Draco, this is just dumb shit,” Blaise responded.

              “This isn’t something you can push away, this is the future,” Draco quickly retorted, walking in front of him, “just because you have the money and a mother that gets what she wants doesn't mean you get to pick and choose too.”

              “No, it isn't that. Ordering Theodore to do the same stuff that you do is just your fantasies of people taking you seriously,” Blaise waved off the other boy.

              Draco looked at the Blaise with fury in his eyes. Nico noticed Pansy’s head had popped up too, not very discreetly, while Tracey’s eyes glossed over as she listened in.

              “This isn’t about me, this is about how Potter does what he wants, thinking he won’t get any consequence!” Draco said back.

              “No, it is always about you,” Blaise started, “not about what it is right or how Harry is annoying-”

              “No!” Draco interrupted, “It’s about his disrespect to order and to my family. He is trying to change things, but you can’t change the way things are, you can’t change where they belong, and he just- he can’t do all of that! It doesn’t matter because Umbridge will soon replace Dumbledore and then the Ministry will run the school!”

              Nico watched as Blaise just rolled his eyes and left a fuming Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle by Draco’s side, waiting.

              “It’s what will happen, there is nothing to change that,” Draco muttered.

              Nico frowned.

              “Do you really want Umbridge to be the Headmaster?” Nico asked.

              Draco blinked and he turned as if he just now noticed Nico in the Slytherin common room, his face filled with slight shock and annoyance. Only now Millicent and Daphne looked up at Draco and Nico.

              “It will make no difference what I think,” Draco said, turning away.

              “Why not?” Nico stood up, pushing the textbook to the side.

              Draco stilled for a second. Crabbe and Goyle looked at their friend with confusion.

              “Because you can’t change some things,” Draco answered.

              Draco glared at Nico for a short second and then it faltered. Quickly, the Slytherin turned around and before Nico could say any more, Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe left.

 

              “Merlin, stop hanging out with me!” Zacharias said, his eyes wide with fury as Marvus sat down next to him in the courtyard.

              “No,” Marvus answered blankly, sighing slightly.

              Zacharias groaned and he stood up, a few parchments and quills fell onto the dry ground. A few students looked at them with curiosity. Zacharias looked around, noticing the pairs of eyes of other students, who thankfully turned away. Then he glared at Marvus.

              “I don’t want to talk to you, I don’t want to talk to anyone,” Zacharias whispered harshly at Marvus, grabbing his things on the stone and the ground and he shoved them into his bag.

              “Don’t you think you should?” Marvus asked innocently.

              Zacharias scowled at Marvus, his hands grabbing a large bag from the bottom.

              “There is nothing to say,” Zacharias replied.

              Marvus rolled his eyes and stood up, his hand still holding himself up with the stone he was just sitting on.

              “Yeah, that’s why you yelled at the Quidditch team because there was nothing to say,” Marvus sarcastically answered.

              Zacharias stopped as he stared daggers at an indifferent Marvus.

              “Well, someone needed to say it. Cedric is dead and now everyone knows it was because of You-Know-Who. If they didn’t realize then, it would have been later.”

              His whole face had a stern look, but there was a flicker of sadness in Zacharias’ brown eyes and a twitch of his lip. Zacharias pull the straps of his bag over his shoulder, about to leave.

              “What I meant was that you were an ass about it,” Marvus retorted, rolling his eyes, “come on, being realistic? You know how hard it is when people die, you know, you were there, you are still there,” then his voice became softer, “if you just apologize they will let you in again. And you don’t have to be any less terrible than you already are.”

              Zacharias’s face softened a little and then hardened again.

              “You don’t know anything, you weren’t here last year. I am done with this. I am done with everyone.”

              Marvus glared at the other boy.

              “Yeah, but I do know loss, bro,” Marvus replied, “it changes people and things. Just because you’re hurting, doesn’t mean you get to be a little shit to everyone.”

              Zacharias’s eyes widened a little bit, surprised. But instead of responding, Zacharias turned and rushed quickly away. It was fast enough that Marvus couldn’t catch up. Marvus frowned as he noticed the use of his own disability against him. The son of Ares glared, but then his anger faltered.

              “Whatever,” Marvus muttered.

 

              Nico laid in his bed, wondering what Will was thinking and doing as the Jones’ Uncle took back his house. Now, it wasn’t empty, but had a small family. Apparently, Jerry was married to a wonderful woman who worked in the Ministry too.

              The two decided to not have children.

              However, that didn’t mean they weren’t deeply connected to the Jones’ family. All of their history and values, Jerry held them all… whatever they were. Melody never did answer

              So, Nico wondered and worried.

 

**Friday**

              Harry felt a little better about the day. While Ron joked with Harry, Harry noticed Hermione was talking to Melody more. It was nice, yet strange. However, at this point, Harry had stopped noticing what happened between them. It didn’t matter that much, after all, everything was falling back into place like before. By this day, his anger toward Hermione stopped and he did speak to her.

              Cho spoke to him more and during the D.A. meetings he felt like he was doing good.

              He still received letters from owls and now it was mostly good ones, saying that they believed him.

              Though, most of them admitted they wished they didn’t.

               _I wish it didn’t happen either_ , Harry thought.

              That day he didn’t know what he was feeling. Instead of anger, it was a wave of everything, all rat sporadic times. Irritation, Sadness, all coming when he didn’t expect it. There were a few times when Harry thought it must have been some of Voldemort’s, but most of them were probably his.

               _Whatever, it’s fine._

 

              Everyone was walking with Daphne when Liam came up again. It was like the other time, yet Nico knew what was coming. Instead of waiting, he stood by Daphne’s side and noticed that Millicent had also taken a slightly protective stance, even if she was still behind Daphne.

              Nico looked back at the others as they waited. Nico would have wondered exactly why they were waiting instead of helping her immediately, but now that he knew them, it was clear. They were waiting for a signal from Daphne.

              She can say she’s got it or that she doesn’t.

              The Gryffindor came with the other two Ravenclaws, Gary and what later Nico learned was Henry, behind him. And like before, they were nervous, twitching, and slightly annoyed while Liam was still hurt and angry. The fact that Liam Murphy was still going after Daphne, even surrounded by her friends, was enough of a sign that he was reckless. He was reckless, his mind clouded with his feelings.

              “I guess Harry forgot to add Greengrass to the Death Eater list, didn’t he?” Liam asked.

              There were venom and years of bottled up and released aggression behind it all. All of it, of course, was misguided.

               _How else are they to change being surrounded by other lost souls?_

              Nico blinked as he remembered the Sorting hat’s words.

              Daphne was first too shocked to answer, her eyes on the ground before she suddenly looked up. Yet, instead of hesitance, there was only fire.

              “No, Harry didn’t forget to add anything,” Daphne stated, standing tall.

              The shorter Ravenclaw boys shrunk back slightly while Liam tried stood his ground. Daphne continued as she maintained eye contact with Liam, a couple of centimeters taller than him.

              “Though, just because they weren’t Death Eaters doesn’t mean what they did was any better than if they were.”

              Liam’s face didn’t change immediately. It was a slow transition as his scowl wrinkles disappeared and he stared at her with confusion. Nico watched before him with hope and Daphne continued.

              “And though I-I am,” Daphne stammered, “I am sorry for how much pain it has caused you. I… I don’t want you to take it out at me and my sister. We didn’t do anything. We won’t do anything horrible like that.”

              And at once, her confidence faded. Her head turned away as she crossed her arms and her pale, long fingers messed with the sleeves of her robes.

              Liam almost looked like he got punched in the face. There were too much blank and shock on his face. The same, confused expression adorned the Ravenclaw brothers behind him.

              The Gryffindor didn’t respond asNico thought. There were pain and frustration, but also something else. Something nice and unknown on the other’s face, something that Nico hadn’t ever seen yet. Gary walked closer to his friend and put his hand on Liam’s shoulder.

              There was a moment of stillness then, without a word, Liam turned and left. It was so sudden, even Gary and Henry had to catch up with him. And then the path to the Great Hall was open. After a moment, Daphne continued to get lunch.

              When the Slytherins settled into the Great Hall; the girls seemed to want to say something but didn’t. Though, Millicent gave Daphne a smile every time she looked at her. This was probably the first time Daphne had stood up to Liam and Millicent was definitely very proud.

              There were different grins and not so sure what to do faces. Not so sure if they should tell her she did well or be a bit upset they couldn’t beat him up after the years he had bothered her for a reason out of her control.

              However, it was very clear for Nico. Even if it was hard, it gave him hope. Maybe the Houses could get along again. Even if it was hard, what Daphne did… it was perfect.

               _It must have taken a lot to say that._

              “That was very brave of you, Daphne,” Nico finally said.

              For a second, everyone looked at the demigod, surprised in the middle of their eating and taking food. Even Daphne gave him a strange look.

               _What? They all got to say- Oh. Brave. That’s a Gryffindor thing. The very house that was being terrible..._

              Nico felt himself want to backtrack what he said before Daphne hesitantly smiled at the compliment.

              “Well, er, thank you,” Daphne said, and she looked back down at her food, “I know I had it in me…”

              Then he noticed her swelling with pride.

              Nico felt himself smile too.

 

              “Stop following me,” Zacharias said, rolling his eyes at Marvus.

              The latter boy followed Zacharias Smith all the way out to the courtyard. By now it was such a common occurrence people had stopped being surprised. So, instead of watching their curiosity was overrun by their want to do work.

              Right as the surrounding students in the courtyard noticed the two, they began to pack up and leave. A commotion was going to start and that would be hard to work in.

              “I’m not going to stop following you until you apologize,” Marvus replied blankly.

              Zacharias groaned.

              “I will never apologize,” Zacharias gritted his teeth, “ _never_.”

              “Why are you such an asshole? Like is this somehow your whole personality, do you do this because you got nothing else?” Marvus asked, moving closer toward the other, with a small look of anger.

              Zacharias closed his eyes, shaking his head like Marvus was a child.

              “There’s no point, he’s gone,” Zacharias uttered.

              Marvus momentarily stopped in his tirade. The son of Ares watched as Zacharias stood up and breathed calmly as he walked out of Marvus’s reach. Then his brown eyes hesitantly met Marvus, and yet, right as they did it was as immovable as a mountain.

              “He’s gone,” Zacharias repeated and he glared at Marvus, “the best Hufflepuff, gone in a second. And it was done by the world’s most powerful dark wizard without a blink. Without a thought.”

              Zacharias’s fury melted as he stood.

              “There is no point in denying that. If he died then there is no hope for us,” Zacharias finished.

              Marvus blinked at the other Hufflepuff and like the precious, Zacharias turned and hurried away from Marvus.

              “But there is,” Marvus muttered to himself, shaking his head.

 

              Nico sighed as he stood in front of Umbridge’s office door with Pansy, Millicent, Tracey, and Daphne standing behind him. During the Umbridge’s class, Defense Against the Dark Arts the professor had told him specifically to come after dinner front of all of the Slytherins.

              Pansy glared at Umbridge for the rest of the class. Nico realized the implication, Umbridge was trying to make his reputation among his house get even lower…

              It didn’t matter though, he thought as he stared at the dark wood in front of him.

              “We need to get rid of her,” Millicent muttered and brought him out of his thoughts.

              Nico chuckled as he imagined the Slytherin taking out Umbridge in a wrestling match.

              “Well, like you all said, DADA professors don’t last a year, right?” he said, looking back at them, “So maybe she will be.”

              Daphne giggled and Millicent smiled, but Pansy and Tracey could only give a slight happy look before it turned into worry. The demigod didn’t like that they were so worried.

              Nico looked back at the door as their laughter faded.

              He remembered what Will had said when Nico told him about his detention, both his worry and his advice. Nico felt a small bottle of Nectar in his pocket.

               _Melody and Marvus said they were going to send a letter to Will and that he should get it by tomorrow. Maybe he will tells us if he can still meet us._

_I hope he can still meet us. There is still so much I want him to see here… There is so much I want for him.. And my friends._

              “I will see you all later tonight,” he said slowly and he knocked on the door.

              A sickly sweet voice answered for him to come in.

              After one glance back to his friends, he turned the knob and walked in.

 

              “I have been meaning to ask…” Hermione started hesitantly.

              The Gryffindor played with the books in her hands, rubbing her nails up and down the tightly packed pages. Melody looked at Hermione patiently from her spot in the common room, which was the floor.

              Ron and Harry had gone to bed early, surprisingly. Only Hermione stayed up, reading. The book was on Wizard folklore and it kept her occupied as Melody completed the last of her assignments. Since Melody actually wrote her dreams, it took her a lot longer than the boys.

              “Have you met your father?” Hermione asked, “I mean… You don’t mention him that much.”

               _Maybe she made up Ares to make her feel better if he left. Saying that they were leaving because of something important, sometimes that helps…_

              Melody blinked at the question before she looked down. There was a little bit of blankness in her eyes.

              “I have… Once.”

              Melody’s head tilted slightly as she remembered.

              “Ares wanted me to do something. I don’t really remember anymore, it was so long ago… and I don’t have a good memory,” Melody giggled and then shrugged, “but I know he still keeps tabs on me.”

              Hermione nodded slowly.

              “He didn’t ask you to do the mission, I remembered… why not?” Hermione inquired.

              Melody, once again, blinked.

              “No… No, he didn’t. Only Hades did. Maybe Hades beat him to it… But, I have a feeling that Ares would want me to be here. For what is coming. .”

              Hermione felt a pit form in her stomach.

               _No, no… why? I knew something had to happen, but I don’t… I don’t want anyone to go through anymore, not Harry, he can’t take it… Even now, he isn’t holding up…_

               _Not a war, maybe she just knows… there are the signs, it isn’t hard to figure out..._

              “He wants me to be here for when the war comes,” Melody finished.

              And they were silent.

              Hermione blinked as she kept on thinking about what this meant. It was a lot to take in, a lot to think about. Even if Hermione had had this on her mind before, to hear it only cemented the seriousness.

              It wasn’t just a theory, but a real possibility. An almost certain possibility.

              If Melody is going to be an ally, a protector (even if she could be a child of a Greek god of war), for the long run… shouldn’t Melody know? Hermione thought about Harry’s visions and his connection with Voldemort. It would help if she did, maybe Melody could help Harry. Maybe she could do more for him than Ron and Hermione could...

               _It isn’t my story to tell…_

              And so, they were silent until Melody left when she was done working.

 

              Nico walked into Umbridge’s office and he should have guessed. He knew that Umbridge had a pink office littered with lace, from what Pansy had complained about. But, he should have guessed she would have kittens on plates behind her, meowing incessantly. And he should have guessed that the office was only more unnerving because of the chosen decor.

              He almost felt anger for the Aphrodite cabin for Umbridge ruining the color pink too.

               _This is how she got crazy, isn’t it?_ Nico thought at the constant sounds.

              “I am surprised this is the first time you have been invited here,” Umbridge said, smiling at Nico, then she motioned to the seat a little ways away from her, “go on and sit.”

               _Just say you think I am a delinquent,_ Nico rolled his eyes as he turned away from her and sat down in a wooden chair.

              He looked at the writing desk with slight dread. She was already walking behind him, sliding a piece of parchment onto it and then place a black, frilly quill next to it.

              “Since you have such a hard time to stick to the rules, such as staying on Hogwarts grounds and coming in for curfew, I want to see lines that say…”

              Nico waited as Umbridge pondered and he felt himself sigh.

               _Whatever… by the end of the year if she isn’t already gone, I will make her_ gone _._

              “I want you to write ‘I will always follow the rules,’” Umbridge finished, sounding pleased with herself.

              After the declaration, she strolled back to her desk and Nico waited as he looked at the quill. He remembered how the Ares twins broke it and for a moment wanted to. There was a real urge in himself, his hand could take it. And then another week would go by until she could get another quill to torture kids with.

               _I can’t be expelled. I can’t leave them._

              And Nico picked up the quill.

 

              “Don’t you feel it, Marvus?” Melody asked.

              She looked across at her brother. They stood a desolate hallway, one they had figured out a long time ago never had many professors or Filch walking through. It was much too high and had too little going on for it to be checked.

              And it was also the best place to send their owl, Pimpsqueak. He had already flown into the night with a letter to Will, asking how Jerry was and if the demigod was okay. Nico was just so worried, even if Melody spoke to him for a moment the conversation would always come to that: how Will was going to be.

              However, she assumed it also came from something.

              Even after Nico and Will’s day together nothing had happened for them. Marvus and Melody had suspected Nico was too guilty to do anything, to express feelings, still probably thinking about why Will had come in the first place… and the sad and conflicting reason for him to stay, even if Nico was happier with the other here.

              “Yeah, shit is going to go down,” Marvus answered.

              Melody pursed her lips as she thought of her talk with Hermione.

              That Gryffindor is always so cryptic, the daughter of Ares had stopped trying to understand what she was doing. And stopped trying to make the other girl understand she was a real demigod.

               _It doesn’t matter, when I need to be, she’ll see. And she’ll know,_ Melody thought. _Everyone will know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yes, setting things up. This is slow, but damn, I have so much planned and I am forshadowing and you all have no idea, this is just, wow. So much. And shit is gonna go down. So much shit. So much stuff, like wow.  
> And Pimpsqeak was a spelling error, but I made my grave a while ago. Gotta lie in it I guess, at least it is a little funny.   
> And how are some people still finding this fic? I know it is long, but.. idk? Still new people!
> 
> Zacharias is a little bitch I mean, in the books there are no redeemable qualities, but I am going to give him maybe one. A few. Let's just say it is gonna take a lot longer for him to stop being a dick. Here is his theme song, listened to this while writing, it brings me back to my judgmental middle school days (which is awful because middle school me sucks). But the song is so catchy!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Shk7qcvqDOo, or AViVA - GRRRLS.  
> And yes, a lot happening, with all the characters, just trying to keep things good (for the story). And no! Theodore, you have gone to the dark side!! ahhh!!  
> Nico got the quill, yeah he didn't dodge it. Sadly, no. He is too hated by her at this point;
> 
> And I am already planning for the Half-Blood Prince book, what is gonna happen there and just wow. I might make fanart of my own fanfic. Maybe. Probably. Hopefully. I just need time and I WILL DO IT!! And maybe it will be good, idk, I suck at people.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a lot of talking and I almost want to do more, but no, no, that is too much. Thanks for reading the chapter, remember to comment and correct me! On anything and everything! Yes! Thank you and have a good week! I'll update in 2 weeks!


	64. So, What’s In the Future For Us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venom is a good movie!!! I am so surprised because I wasn't even gonna see it because of the trailer, but, damn. I like it! Just to warn you all, it's a comedy. That's why people are giving it bad reviews, was supposed to be bloody, but instead it is just hilarious. 
> 
> And another chapter! Sadly I still have homework! And Inktober! Yeah, there are quite a few more drawings that are gonna be added because of Inktober. That is where my icon came from, hell yeah, decided I needed something.
> 
> Okay, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Also, happy 250,000 words! Yeah!

             Saturday and Sunday passed with little ease. Nico tried to do his assignments, but he couldn’t think, not now since Will was now staying with a wizarding family. That and every once in a while either Pansy, Tracey, or he himself would look at his hand, concerned.

              With the advice from Will, the words healed rather fast, already scabbing. A few of the Slytherins saw the words and he could see their urge to avoid Umbridge’s wrath rise. Nico didn’t blame them. He was almost certain the words were going to scar.

_ I will always follow the rules _ .

              Ugh, he hated it.

_ No, I am not going to follow rules that deserve to be broken. _

              Rumors blew up again, but instead of the ones about the Death Eater parents and their children, it was about Umbridge. It had been a while since she had done anything drastic and people were taking guesses on what she was going to do next. The most common guess was that a professor was going to get the boot.

              Nico didn’t bother to pay attention to those. He couldn’t, not as he waited for the post owls to fly down. He stared at the birds as they entered and the conversation with his friends slightly quieted; they waited too. They knew the situation and together they searched to see if an owl was even looking at Nico.

              Finally, one did.

              Like the baby eagle, it crashed down, this time on his plate. There was a gasp as the students watched the poor owl and a few bystanding Slytherins scooted away. The owl’s wings flapped wildly as the feathers got covered in gravy and mashed potatoes and started to fling the food into the air and at the Slytherins.

_ Oh, come on _ , Nico thought and he looked to see the professor’s table. Snape was still talking, however, beside him, Umbridge decided to excuse herself and she stood up. Only once she did, Snape got up himself.

              Daphne squealed in disgust and Pansy scowled at the bird.

_ No, I need this letter. _

              Nico tried to grab at the very energetic and panicky owl, to no avail. Thankfully, Tracey grabbed the letter from its grasp. Right as the letter was gone the owl flapped once more before it flew away.

              “That was a mess,” Millicent commented.

              The son of Hades blinked, noticing there was quite a bit of gravy and potatoes on his robes. Then Tracey held out the letter to him.

              “Quickly, before Umbridge asks to see it,” Tracey whispered.

              Nico fumbled with the letter in his hand and opened it and instead of feeling instant relief or anxiety that he had to read fast, it was just disappointment.

_ Why is this so short?  _

Hello Nico,

I am doing fine, don’t worry about me. Jerry is a rather nice wizard who has been really welcoming.

I am going to toss you a coin past your bedtime. We can discuss if you took my advice and see when you can meet Jerry.

Will

_ What the heck? _ Nico thought.

              With a frown, he folded the letter as the heel clicking became too close. Instantly he looked up to see Umbridge in front of him and Snape behind her. 

              “Do you need another owl?” Umbridge asked, “It seems like you can’t get a letter without there being a scene.”

              Nico glared at her. He could feel Pansy deciding whether or not to say something as well.

_ Really, trying to make a scene? Do you just want to pin another thing on me so I’d have to write on my hand again? Is that what you want? _

              Before he could open his mouth and spout something he’d regret, Snape spoke.

              “At least it wasn’t an eagle… And maybe with age, the owl would know how to land properly.”

              As Snape finished, he glanced down at the demigod with a knowing look. Nico stared back at the Potions Professor with a curious face.

_ What does he mean by that? _

 

The son of Hades didn’t focus on what Snape had said. Other important things took priority, like the implication of the letter. It was short and to the point, also coded, like someone was checking the mail. He must have guessed, from Umbridge almost running the show, but… whatever. Nico kept that worry to himself.

              He kept it to himself as it ran through his mind for the day. Like all the other days when he worried for Will, he didn’t pay as much attention during classes as he should have. Even now as he was eating during dinner he felt the parchment in his robes. It only made the worry more real.

              He thought about the code that Will wanted to Iris Message Nico late at night. Probably midnight or something similar. He was going to tell Melody and Marvus to maybe come, just for the beginning. Maybe then Nico and Will could talk alone…

              Over at the Gryffindor table, he could see Melody with Ron and Hermione, frowning.

_ I wonder where Harry is _ , Nico thought absentmindedly. 

              Then after a few seconds, the son of Hades looked over to the other Slytherins. The tables were mostly full, there Theodore was sitting near Draco Malfoy, who was surrounded by Crabbe and Goyle like always, and Blaise not contently there as well. Nico frowned as he looked at the group of boys.

 

              The day had passed rather fast for Harry. It was more of a repetition of before, but this time with better grades in Potions. The questions about the interview and of last year had mostly stopped, but a few letters still came through, all of them claiming they believed him.

              And it was fine. Ron was in a good mood and together they joked, along with Hermione and Melody joining in. But that was the beginning. Now that it was dinner time, more specifically, when Occlumency lessons started.

              Apart from the normal embarrassing memories of Dudley and his gang torturing him, that day for Occlumency was quite normal. They were the worst part of his days, his mood swinging down close to the ground during the sessions. Luckily he could go in knowing that his friends wouldn’t be too far away.

              Like before, images and feelings would fly by in Harry's mind as Snape invaded it. It was awful and annoying, but he had mostly gotten used to it.

              The last feeling, however, stayed a little longer. He didn't have to see any images to know which even that feeling came from. It was the dread and sadness he felt when Melody had told him about Hufflepuff Quidditch team having breaks... to grieve.

              Instead of gasping with his arms on the ground like all of the other strong memories, Harry just felt like he was going to fall onto his knees and his eyes prickled uncomfortably. 

              Snape looked at Harry. The professor, though being terrible, had moments of times where he wasn’t completely disappointed. Maybe even a little human.

              “Try harder to stop me,” Snape said blankly.

              Harry didn't respond right away, swallowing his words and composing himself.

              “I'm trying,” Harry retorted with a slight glare.

              All of the sympathy was gone in Snape and instantly Harry felt irritation. 

              “Well, then you are not trying hard enough,” Snape said coldly.

              Harry felt his frustration grow, but instead of glaring at Snape, he looked down at the professor’s shoes.

_ Don't tell me to try harder, you don't know, you don't know what- _

              Suddenly there was a woman’s scream, startling the two wizards. Snape looked up at the ceiling.

 

              Abruptly a loud wail erupted out from the Great Hall doors, echoing in the large room. Instantly everyone’s conversations disappeared as they looked at one another. Nico looked to see Pansy’s wide eyes and the rest of his friends’ faces with a similar expression.

              A few Gryffindors were the first to get out of their benches, their attention turned to the exit of the Great Hall. Beside Nico, Tracey stood up as well, frowning as she looked, waiting for another sound.

              Then it happened again.

              Another wail.

              This time instead of just standing up, people began to step out from the tables to see what was going on. Nico watched as Ron eagerly started to walk out of the Great Hall, only stopping as Hermione pulled him back to join him. Melody jumped out as well, almost running out, and that was what started it all.

              A whole herd of students was walking out, all of the Houses jostling each other as they went toward the Entrance Hall. Nico watched as Millicent kept close to Daphne, holding her hand as she, Pansy, and Nico began to follow Tracey out of the Great Hall.

              They ended up in the Entrance Hall and Nico immediately saw the woman making the wailing noises.

              Trelawney.

              There were so many shawls and scarves on her back that some were starting to fall onto the ground. Her glasses were set on her face, askew, and she had the most terrified expression on her face.

              Suddenly two trunks from the large staircase flew down and landed with a heavy thunk, not so far from the professor. Nico heard a chorus of gasps and felt Daphne grab onto his arm. It caused Trelawney to give out another wail as she scurried even further away, her eyes wide with fear.

              More students suddenly rushed forward, running around to get a closer look, but far enough to be safe from the scene. Nico started to look around, seeing Daphne, Tracey, and Millicent beside him, but not Pansy.

              The demigod scanned with worry before finding her slightly messy brown hair. Not too far away from him, Pansy stood tall, glaring at the scene before her as if she was trying to find the culprit.  

              “What is going on?” Daphne asked, her voice slightly trembling.

              Nico squinted as a figure began to walk from the stairs where the trunks came from. Once he recognized the terrible pink hat and sick grin, he knew who it was. 

              “Umbridge finally sacked her,” Tracey hissed.

              Umbridge descended down the stairs with a look of pure glee.

              Nico felt his breath slow and almost stop as he watched with shock. His left hand suddenly started to itch and he brushed his fingers over the words. 

_ She is just… like that, isn’t she? She is just a monster and somehow people are trusting her with their  _ children _. Somehow the Ministry looked at that gorgon of a woman and thought it was a good idea. _

              Nico felt a creeping feeling of terror fill him, an old terror that had found its way into his heart when he lived in Italy.

              Pansy’s eyes narrowed with fury, her scowl deep with hatred.

              “You- you can’t do this!” Trelawney's shrill voice echoed through the hall.

              Nico watched as many of the students almost winced at the sound. The Hufflepuffs watched on with empathy, Ravenclaws with forced blankness, Gryffindor with anger, and Slytherins… with nothing. Amongst all of the Houses, the demigod noticed they all had different mixed emotions of both shocked and scared.

              “I can. The Ministry just cosigned your dismissal, it’s already done,” Umbridge replied, smiling, “now you have to leave.”

              Nico felt fury as Umbridge enjoyed Trelawney becoming obviously upset. Nico scratched his scabbed hand and instead of it itching, now the words just started to hurt. 

              He frowned and beyond Umbridge, he noticed a few other Slytherins across the other staircase. It was Cassius and his friends, standing tall with piercing glares. They were pissed, their arms crossed as they looked down at the scene.

              Near them was Blaise watching motionlessly next to Theodore, whose skittishness was expressed as his hands continued to mess with his robes.

              Nico watched as Harry suddenly appeared from behind Cassius, weaving his way through the large crowd to see what was going on.

_ Oh, now he shows up _ , Nico thought.

              Just as Nico found Harry, some students began to move out of the way, squishing into him. Nico quickly skirted to the side with Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent, and watched as McGonagall walked through them. The demigod’s hands returned to their side even if the words still screamed with pain and irritation.

              Nico then looked back toward Trelawney. The Divination professor had begun to tear up, her trembling increasing so much she began to rest on her trunks behind her. 

              “I have- I have been here for six-sixteen years,” Trelawney said, her voice cracking as tears began to fall down her cheeks, “Hogwarts is my home.”

              “Not anymore,” Umbridge replied, her sickly sweet voice cutting through the Entrance Hall with vice.

              All at once more tears began to fall down Trelawney's face and McGonagall rushed down. McGonagall took out a handkerchief, already handing it to the other professor as she tried to comfort her.

              Then the Gryffindor Head of House glared at Umbridge.

              “You can’t do that, you can’t force her out of Hogwarts,” McGonagall snapped.

              “Oh, really? And why do you think that?” Umbridge asked, walking toward the woman with maliciousness in her eyes.

              “Because only I have that power,” a loud voice boomed in the Entrance Hall.

              The front doors opened revealing Dumbledore.

 

              Harry didn’t know what to think as Dumbledore came walking in. The light was so foggy and bright around Dumbledore, it was so strange Harry almost didn’t recognize the Headmaster.

              However, it wasn’t bad, Dumbledore just looked… impressive. But, why would he be coming in? What could have possibly been on the grounds?

              Umbridge blinked with disbelief.

              “I have it signed right here,” Umbridge pulled out a parchment, uncurling it, “an Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister of Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation, and sack any teacher she — that is to say, I — feel is not performing up to the standard required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her.”

              Dumbledore continued to smile.

              “But you cannot force professors off the grounds.”

              Umbridge looked as if his soft words punched her. She moved back slightly toward the stairs with shock before she glared at the Headmaster.

              “Please, Professor McGonagall, can you help escort Sibyll back upstairs?” Dumbledore said, nodding to the other professor.

              McGonagall didn’t hesitate and together with Professor Sprout they went to help Trelawney walk up the stairs, who still trembled. Flitwick took up the rear, casting a spell on the trunks so that they floated behind them. 

              Umbridge was trying to contain her anger, but… it wasn’t working. Her head still whipped back and forth with shock. 

              “And what if the next Divination professor needs to use her lodgings?” Umbridge questioned, her voice cracking as she rushed forward at Dumbledore.

              He, once again, continued to smile.

              “Oh, I already have one. And he prefers to use the ground floor.”

              Umbridge opened her mouth, ready to start ranting at Dumbledore when she suddenly stopped in her tracks, stunned into silence when the large doors opened again. 

              Harry watched as people started to part from the large doors. The students nearly tripped over one another trying to back up, both awe and fear in their eyes.

_  What the...? _ Harry thought, leaning closer to the see the figure.

              He first noticed the legs, there were more than two… and then Harry saw him. He actually recognized him too, from white-blonde hair, blue eyes, and palomino horse body.

              “This is Firenze and I am sure you will find him a very respectable Divinations professor,” Dumbledore said with a smile.

 

 Umbridge stormed away after moments of silence and Harry watched as a good portion of Hogwarts smiled in glee. Though quite a few were almost confused, still watching to see if more drama was going to happen, some watched the centaur with curiosity, and then  an even smaller portion appeared upset.

              Harry noticed with a scowl that it was most of the Slytherins who were upset, glaring at the centaur. After Umbridge had left, Dumbledore went to show Firenze around, telling students to leave and had the remaining professors join in to disperse the students.

              Harry watched as Snape ordered students away, not looking at Harry at all.

_ Maybe Occlumency lessons are cut short. _

              Just as Harry was going to begin looking for his friends he felt someone grab and push his shoulder. He turned, ready for anything before he noticed it was Melody, her smile wide on her face.

              “There you are, Harry, are you hungry?” she asked.

    Harry saw beyond her that Ron and Hermione were still walking toward him. It was obvious from their faces and half-jogging she had sprinted ahead.

              Harry glanced back at Melody, “Er, yeah. I was going to go to dinner right now actually.”

              Ron and Hermione caught up and without Melody’s notice, Ron shot her a look of annoyance.

              “Really? Are you done with Remedi al Potions?” Hermione asked, her eyes darting between Melody and Harry.

_ Oh, yeah… I guess we are still keeping that from Melody…  _ Harry thought with a sigh.

              “Er… yeah, yeah I am,” Harry answered.

              Hermione smiled.

              “Good, good. Maybe with these extra lessons you will get better,” Hermione said and immediately Harry frowned at her as she turned toward the Great Hall

              Ron playfully pushed Harry, making his sour mood disappear as he turned to his friend. There was still excitement on the other boy’s face.

              “Did you see how shocked Umbridge was when she saw that centaur?” Ron asked, grinning as he remembered.

              Harry slightly laughed, thinking of Umbridge’s toad face twisted in shock. However, it was slightly strained… It was scary to see what Umbridge could do. What she could do and see just how much she liked it.

_ She is a psycho. _

              “Yeah, I can’t wait to see how she deals with him when Firenze begins to teach,” Harry said.

              Ron’s face turned into pure delight. As Harry walked with Ron, he noticed Melody and Hermione tried to edge closer to them.

              “Honestly, I’d like to see Dumbledore pull more things on her,” Melody gloated, smiling, “Umbridge only deserves the worst.”

              A red flash flickered over Melody’s skin as her fists clenched. Harry blinked at the strange change.

_  It must have been the lighting. _

              He noticed Hermione had widened eyes, still glued onto Melody. However, Hermione shook her head, looking away and blinking as she continued to walk.

              “I don’t know. Umbridge is most likely to want to get revenge,” Hermione said with a frown, “I don’t know if I want to see her get worse.” 

 

              Marvus leaned up against one of the many railings on the edge of the Entrance Hall stairs. He stayed there after most of the students walked away. He and his friends huddled around each other, muttering about that day, Trelawney, Umbridge, and their new professor (which Marvus had yet to meet, unlike his twin sister). That was when he noticed amongst the students Neville’s brown hair.

              The timid Gryffindor was so surprised when Marvus screamed the other boy’s name, his head whipped around so fast, his eyes wide with fear until he saw the Hufflepuff. Quickly, Neville’s shoulders relaxed as he walked over and spoke to Marvus.

              A few of the surrounded Hufflepuffs greeted Neville with cheery hellos as he joined their small circle. There was a girl with black hair and red glasses from the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and a few others that Neville had yet to really meet.

              “What are you doing?” Neville said, looking around, “Umbridge is probably going to come back and make you leave,” Neville muttered cautiously, his eyes darting from where the pink dressed professor had left earlier to Marvus.

              The son of Ares didn’t seem too worried, in fact, not at all bothered. However, he noticed the other’s nerves.

              “Don’t worry, we were going to leave soon anyway,” Marvus smiled.

              Marvus got up and the rest of his friends, including Neville, walked to the courtyard. That was where most of the students were chatting, rather loud as they reenacted what had happened only an hour ago. Everyone was covering their fear with the excitement that Dumbledore was still one step ahead of Umbridge. As Marvus spoke to Neville, it was mostly about mundane things, like how classes were, what was due, and if their professors had done anything funny or strange recently.

              However, it had to end. Neville spoke about how he had to study Potions since he did so poorly that day. Marvus frowned as he heard Neville tell him that Snape had called Neville useless again.

              The son of Ares found his patience with the Potions Professor sink even lower.

              “I have to go, Marvus,” Neville said, frowning in the middle of the conversation, “I have work to do…”

              “It’s okay, I need to do something too,” Marvus replied with a smile, “and don’t listen to Snape, you aren’t useless. You are important! To a lot of people. Whose opinion actually matter...”

              He whispered the last sentence, making a face at the thought of Snape.

              Neville blushed a little as he looked to the ground and then waved goodbye. Marvus smiled and watched until Neville disappeared into the castle. Then Marvus’s smiled faded.

              The son of Ares  turned and looked toward his ‘something to do’ instead of his friends not too far away.

              Zacharias was doing as he always did when Marvus found him: work. The parchments were laid all across his lap, with a quill in his hand and ink not too far away. 

              “So, what are you thinking of doing, Zacharias?” Marvus asked.

              The other Hufflepuff didn’t do anything as he continued to scribble away at the piece of parchment, his eyes glued down on his work. However, Zacharias finally did open his mouth after a few moments.

              “I was going to study later. But, if you are talking about Umbridge sacking one of our professors, then I don’t plan on doing anything,” Zacharias replied simply.

              Marvus frowned at the other boy and he leaned closer to the stone Zacharias was sitting on. Finally, Zacharias looked up with the mixed emotion of indifference and annoyance.

              “Really? Nothing?” Marvus questioned.

              “Yes.”

              The blank and short answer didn’t stop Marvus. Marvus sighed slightly, with a conflicted expression of annoyance and anger.

              “You can’t do nothing all the time time, Zacharias.”

              Zacharias looked over at the other boy, a hint of a glare in his eyes. He got up and gathered his things calmly and silently. Yet, before he was about to leave he locked eyes with Marvus.

              “Watch me,” Zacharias said and then he walked away.

              The son of Ares scowled at the other Hufflepuff, crossing his arms as he stood and continued to ponder as the other Hufflepuff walked away. With a few mutterings of curse words, Marvus then made his way toward his friends, who still waited for him.

 

Nico didn’t know w hat to feel as he sat back down at dinner. Too much just happened at once and only when everything died down did he look at his hand. Some of the scabs reopened, out of the whole line, I will always follow the rules, only the last word was reopened, a bloody mess instead of a dark red line.

              The demigod frowned as he remembered Will’s letter.

_ I should put some nectar on it _ , he thought.

              Before he joined the girls to finish dinner, he went back to the dormitories. He heard as most of the Slytherins spoke of the events that day with mixing reviews. Most were unsure. Even if that was better than people liking the cruelty shown, or hating the centaur to the core, it was something that didn’t sit right with Nico.

_ At some point, I won’t feel like this. I won’t feel like they are always doing something wrong. Like these small things won’t get bigger. _

_               One day. _

              After he slathered the nectar, he went to dinner. Once there, he was quiet, along with Pansy. There were worried glances from Daphne, and concern from Tracey and Millicent in their own ways. The conversation started up again as Tracey spoke about the surprised face on Umbridge’s face. That brought laughs from everyone. 

              With more comments, they walked back to the Slytherin common room. Nico smiled and laughed, but like Pansy, he didn’t speak much.

              Together they strolled in to see Draco sitting next to Goyle, with Crabbe on the other side, and right next to him, Blaise and Theodore.

              “How dare Dumbledore appoint a half-breed teach us,” Draco complained venomously.

              Nico’s heart felt like it was squeezed at the word half-breed. The demigod heard as the girls’ conversation behind him quieted to nothing. He looked back to see Pansy, glaring ahead at the group. Daphne was nervous, Millicent and Tracey both showing blank faces.

              The fireplace casted the colder green lights with a light yellow and orange, revealing almost no one inside except for those boys. A few younger years were sitting on the very edges of the common room, reading, all of their attention focused on their textbooks.

              Before the demigod could think anymore, he willed his legs to move. He walked closer and as he did he could see the five Slytherin boys taking up most of the seating areas. 

              “He will probably be more incompetent than Trelawney,” Theodore offered with a frown.

              Blaise leaned back into the couch, putting his feet onto the table and crossing them.

              “Yeah and might even assign more homework than she did,” Blaise sighed.

              Theodore looked back at his friend with a disappointed look on his face.

              Nico must have finally walked in Draco’s peripheral vision because suddenly the white-blonde noticed him. The son of Hades could see the change in the other eyes, it was from something boring to almost excitement.

              “What do you think, Muggle Lover?” Draco asked blankly.

              It was surprising to hear a teasing type of maliciousness in the other’s voice. There was a smirk in the grey eyes and something lit up inside of the son of Hades. The same crawling dread, fear, and fury from when he left Hogwarts sparked.

              Nico felt his control loosen. The demigod glared at the boys and suddenly he could see the smirk turn into fear.

              “I think you all should give the centaur a chance,” Nico said calmly.

              The effect wore off and Draco first blinked in confusion before he scowled back at Nico. The demigod didn’t wait for a response or another reaction as he turned and continued to his dorm.

              Tracey followed quickly behind him while Pansy seemed frozen as she looked at Draco. After a few nudges from Millicent and Daphne, Pansy and they finally met up with Nico. 

 

As Nico waited for Will to Iris Message him, he thought about what happened hours before. They stayed in his dorm with him for a while, much to Theodore and his other roommates’ annoyance. They avoided speaking of what Draco said or how Nico reacted. He was glad.

              He didn’t want to talk about it.

              He didn’t want to think about what he did. It was simple, Nico must have let some of his fear-inducing aura flood out, but… he also didn’t want to think about why he let it happen. It was so silly, Draco was like that ever since Pansy started to hang out with Nico more, so he shouldn’t have let his anger win. Yet, it did.

              Nico frowned and walked to the other side of the bathroom, the ringing of the water dripping echoing along with his feet. Melody and Marvus told him they couldn’t come, too many things going on and they didn’t trust they could make it. So, it would be better for him to talk to Will alone.

              “Nico,” Will said softly.

              The son of Hades jumped slightly, his feet sliding on the wet tile until he regained his balance. He turned to see Will’s face near the sinks.

              Will cringed.

              “Sorry, I thought saying it quietly wouldn’t make that happen,” Will admitted.

              Nico felt a smile grow on his face and most of his worry and twisted feelings went away.

              “It’s okay. So, how is it there alone?” Nico frowned, “Or, well, not alone.”

              Will didn’t seem so content with answering that, his mouth opening and closing before he finally spoke.

              “You were pacing, Nico… Did anything happen while we couldn’t talk?”

              The son of Hades’s smile faded as he thought. Yes, of course, a lot happened. It wasn’t over the few days, just all that day. But… 

_ Not yet, not right now. _

              “I want to hear how it for your first. I have been worrying about how it’s been going with Jerry there and all.”

              Will still didn’t look content, but reluctantly began to tell Nico.

              Jerry and his wife, Maria, were both working in the Ministry of Magic, so they weren’t home most of the time. However, when they were, it wasn’t bad. They made food for him, asked questions, and Will just answered mostly through Camp Half-Blood experiences with extreme vagueness.

              Thankfully, they didn’t ask too much anymore, just wanted household chores done in return for his stay.

              Other than that, Will was fine. No strange man in a cloak from before came around and Jerry was only welcoming and protecting, saying he would help Will since he was magicless.

              “So, only good things, you can stop worrying about me,” Will said with a grin, making Nico smile as well.

              Then the son of Apollo’s eyes turned serious with concern.

              “Now that we are done with me, what about you? What happened?”

 

 It took a little longer to fall asleep for Nico. He stared at the ceiling of his four-poster bed as he thought about what had happened and  Will.

              Knowing that the son of Apollo was safe eased much of his worry. So, instead of thinking about that, Nico thought about the day, mostly of what happened after Umbridge had stormed away. What Draco said still rang in his mind and filled him with rage. Nico had told Will about the instance and how his feelings were connected to his foggy Italy memories.

              When he did fall asleep, Nico waited in the pitch dark land where it displayed all of the dreamscapes. He walked amongst the different dreams with little interest.

_  I can’t change everything yet… I shouldn’t be so worked up.  _

              Amongst the bored stares, suddenly his surroundings began to melt around him, revealing Dumbledore’s office.

_ Dad? What do you want me to see? _

              There Nico saw Dumbledore, his face tired as Umbridge walked in. The witch was so pink with rage it matched her cardigan. Her heels clicked on the floor as she scurried around, fury radiating from her. Umbridge’s mouth started to move and soon the jumbled mess of noise became words.

              “I know what you are doing with that boy, that strange Slytherin. He’s doing your dirty work, that di Angelo?” Umbridge accused.

              Dumbledore didn’t look up from a group of parchments.

              Nico frowned at the theory. It was definitely not true, but it made sense in why she thought that...

_               Why does she always think that Dumbledore is responsible if something isn’t going her way? _

              The demigod walked, looking at all of the knickknacks across the desk, and leaned over Dumbledore’s shoulder. The parchment looked like it was handwritten, the ink curving wildly and almost illegibly. The demigod tried to read the horrible writing, but realized it was a lost cause as the letters started to move. 

              “I cannot believe you undermined me, I will have the Ministry correct this loophole and- What is this?” Umbridge said, suddenly stopping.

              Her eyes were glued on a glass case near his desk.

              Nico felt his confidence waver as she looked at his sword. It gleamed in the case, giving off its fear-inducing purple glow.

              “What is this?” she repeated.

              Dumbledore looked up from his book, the crescent moon shaped glasses slipping down on his nose. There was a look of annoyance before he answered.

              “A sword that Filch confiscated from a bathroom,” Dumbledore said and then looked down.

              Umbridge huffed with disbelief.

              “Such a Dark Magic item, in a bathroom? Why haven’t you sent it to the Ministry of Magic? Every second that it is here is a crime against the Ministry,” Umbridge hurriedly said, scowling.

_ It’s not  _ that _ Dark… Not the most Dark thing... Okay, it is. _

              Dumbledore looked up again, with a sigh.

              “The sword was found in my school. I have informed the Ministry of Magic of the discovery. The only reason it is still here is that I intend to find the owner myself.”

              Nico felt himself still at that sentence. It didn’t help when Umbridge seemed to frown even more.

              “We both know whose it is,” Umbridge retorted, scowling as she rushed out of the office.

              Nico watched as she opened the door, stopped for a moment in surprise, almost running into someone, before continuing on, her shoes clicking in the hallway. Nico watched as the other person strolled in.

              “Severus?” Dumbledore said from his desk, looking at the Potion Professor with slight surprise, “I didn’t expect to see you tonight.”

              Snape looked back to Umbridge before walking forward into the office, his hands behind his back as he swiftly moved over to him.

              “I just wanted to tell you something I have seen today during the Occlumency lessons...”

_ Occlumency, what is that? _

              “What I have seen recently in Potter’s mind… It looks like a meeting that happened a little while ago, with himself, his two friends, the Jones twins, and… the two people who disappeared that week, Nico di Angelo and his close friend, Pansy Parkinson.”

              Nico frowned, yet, the revelation did nothing to his mood. There wasn’t added weight on his shoulders or anything despite this large hole being blown in the demigod’s cover.

              For some reason, the demigod could only feel anger, fear, or anything, because of how Slytherin had reacted that, what Draco had said and how much it bothered him. There was so much to say and Nico wanted to scream at him. Maybe scream at all of Hogwarts.

_ Why am I like this? I thought it was over, but it just keeps coming back. Over and over, why can’t I just relax? _

              Then the wizards faded away and Nico founding him standing in a field of flowers, the same white ones he had been to before. The white petals moved in an invisible breeze. He looked up to see Hades.

              “I can tell you what happened in Italy,” Hades said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, Nico's past came back, but how detailed will it be? Idk, let's see. Yeah, what sucks is Nico remembers quite a bit, but it is all jumbled (that is why they are all coming out in confusing feelings). Hades can help Nico sort them out :)  
> Sadly, solangelo is on break for plot :( but they are coming back later! Yes!
> 
> Trewlawny is officially sacked, and one week earlier than normal! That scene was hard to write, idk if I did a good job, but oh well. Tell me what you all think :)  
> Oh, and Draco tries so hard to be a mean girl but he is too squishy and cries too much to be one. You all will know what I mean the next chapter, haha. 
> 
> And what is gonna happen? So much shit, so much shit is lining up, my goodness. but, like I said, it takes time, bros. So much time :/ but that is gonna change. I have so much planned and even if I am getting a little bogged down writing a few scenes, it is gonna be so exciting! I can't wait!


	65. Everyone Has Their Horse Phase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, I didn't update because I had so much going on in life! Like oh my goodness! Let's just say, my sister had something going on so I was like, okay, drop everything because I love her. She is doing good though, and for that I am so happy.
> 
> But! To the story! To this story! I am doing nanowrimo! So, wow! Maybe I will update more!! Probably will, right now I am updating when I haven't even done hw due tomorrow. Oh, well. Enjoy the chapter!

              Nico looked at his father with a frown and narrowed eyes.

              “But, I do remember, I remember school and how most of the teachers… I remember lying about what I thought…”

              The son of Hades trailed off, his eyes becoming blank.

_ I remember my mother reading that book to me, even if it wasn’t probably allowed anymore. The times she had reminded me what to say at school and telling me that what some of the teachers were saying was wrong... That them trying to have Italy go back to the old days wasn’t something we should do. _

              Most changes were slight, so slight it wasn’t noticeable individually. But there were so many. Too many to not notice. And then suddenly, it was impossible to ignore.

_ I remember that blonde neighbor and his boyfriend. And I remember them gone. So many people were gone…  _

_ Why am I feeling this? Why am I so upset? _

              “Don’t worry, unlike Germany, most people left instead of being killed,” Hades suddenly said.

              Nico looked up at Hades and his thoughts paused. The demigod exhaled as he tried to take that small bit of information in. It did change some of his worry, but not all. The demigod sighed before he looked up at his father.

              “I will never get all of my memories back, will I?” Nico asked.

              There was a moment of silence as Hades stared back at his son. It might have been regret or the fact that Hades didn’t want to admit that putting them through the Lethe waters was wrong. 

              “Never fully,” Hades answered, “It will take some time before you can sort out what you can miraculously remember… between the senses, words, and events...” 

              The demigod didn’t respond right away as he looked amongst the white flowers and through.

              “But why… Why did Umbridge scare me? What happened yesterday?” Nico pried further.

              As he looked up at his father he n oticed something flic kered in Hades’s eyes, conflictedness. The god’s long fingernails rubbed up against each other as he thought before he spoke.

              “Italy wasn’t as terrible as Germany, you know. Most people left when they realized that there would be no life for them if they didn’t agree to live as Mussolini wanted… or at least, followed what was successfully implemented.”

              Nico waited as his father continued to choose his words, but the demigod felt his patience wane and his frustration grown.

              “What was it? Why am I so bothered by it? What happened?” Nico pushed again.

              Hades sighed.

              “I don’t want you to go through remembering it again,” Hades looked up, more confident than before, “but, you had a teacher similar to Umbridge, he was what Mussolini wanted in his schools. Since the first day, he seemed to find you to be a project of his…”

              Hades’s fingers suddenly twitched.

              “It scared you and Maria. After that, your mother decided she couldn’t raise you two in Italy anymore,” Hades said, his voice becoming more devoid of emotion as he continued, “and… you know the rest.”

              He didn’t have to finish for Nico to understand what was next. What happened next was that they traveled to Italy before they escaped to the United States... and while there, Maria was killed. Bianca and Nico became orphans and then Hades decided to have their memories stripped away to ease the pain of losing their mother.

              Now that Nico looked back, he didn’t agree with his father for taking all of those memories.

              It didn’t ease anything. Not in the long run.

              “So, that’s all I am going to get, isn’t it?” Nico asked once more, annoyance clear in his voice.

              Hades nodded, frowning.

              “That is all you need for now,” Hades answered and then Nico woke up.

 

              When Nico woke up, the latter part of his dream stayed fresh in his mind. He came to breakfast , frowning and upset. Pansy, Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent noticed immediately, their normal jokes stopped as they stared at him. It was only when he sat down for breakfast did they speak.

              “What’s going on, Nico, you don’t look like you slept well,” Pansy sternly asked.

              He felt like he was a child being interrogated by a parent. However, he didn’t mind it at all, in fact, ti made him glad.

              “Hades isn't telling me about what happened in Italy because of some dumb… okay, valid reasons, but I am still kind of mad,” Nico answered.

              Now that he said it out loud, yes, he was so peeved. It was horrible now that he remembered more and more about Italy, most of it not the best, but to know that there was more that Hades didn’t want to tell him? What could it be? What did his past teacher  _ do _ ?

_               More importantly, what will Umbridge do? If she is like him… I won’t be able to run away with who I care about this time... _

              “Why is he keeping them from you? Is it because he knows how it will affect things in the future?” Daphne asked.

              “God things?” Millicent added.

              Nico looked at both of the girls with little bit of shock. It was strange to be reminded that they knew about his parentage… but still didn’t really know. Nico nodded.

              “Yeah, god things,” Nico agreed, “And before that, I learned Dumbledore is going to try to find the owner of the  _ mysterious _ sword he had collected… Ugh, even Umbridge is interested in it.”

              As those words tumbled out, he only sighed. It was sad, because, hey, that was  _ his _ sword, but… there was a lot more going on right now. What used to be something to help Nico just might be the nail to finish two very  _ different _ coffins: Dumbledore either catching him, interrogating him and then ruin the mission one way or another, or Umbridge, who will try with all of her life to somehow use Nico to take down Dumbledore and then ruin the school with her unlimited power.

              The girls made faces and noises that expressed just what he felt. 

              He sighed again and looked up to see the owls fly in and he felt an idea spark in his head.

_               I should start writing to Will… Maybe to keep him caught up with things and to make sure he’s still alright and get some ideas… Maybe I can ask the Jones twins to borrow their owl… _

 

              A few days passed where Harry didn’t have Divination, no one did. Firenze needed some time to get acclimated to Hogwarts, Harry supposed, but he was sure Umbridge was trying to slow it down…  Harry could guess she was writing more letters to have another Decree passed to get rid of Firenze.

              Harry didn’t think about everything too much, only that he wasn’t sure if he was happy to have another professor. Out of everyone, Melody didn’t seem to put too much thought into the whole situation. Just like that morning, she was only angry that Umbridge had tried to sack Trelawny so publicly.

              “I bet you’d wish you stayed with Divination, now, don’t you?” Parvati asked, trying to use her wand to curl her eyelashes.

              Hermione didn’t look up from the  _ Daily Prophet _ and Melody looked over at the other Gryffindor with slight interest.

              Harry and Ron were still eating, showing up to breakfast late after finishing their homework. When he got there, Hermione and Melody greeted them, but quickly stopped when they saw the two boys rushing to eat.

              “Not really, I don’t like horses,” Hermione replied, her eyes not leaving the paper.

              Melody choked on the pumpkin juice she was drinking, some of it even squirting out of her nose. Only Hermione then looked up, slightly alarmed as her friend began to cough. Lavender and Parvati both looked at Melody with slight disgust (even Ron had wide eyes and a frown). Then Lavender rounded on Hermione.

              “He’s a centaur, not a horse!” Lavender said, almost offended.

              Melody finally could breathe and she laughed, nudging Hermione. The nudge was more like a push, to which Hermione almost was shoved into Parvati.

              “How could you call him a horse?” Melody giggled, her voice cracking from the liquid still stuck in her throat.

              Melody used her robes to wipe the pumpkin juice from her mouth, nose, and chin. There was another round of “ew’s” from Lavender and Parvati and a grossed out look from Hermione.

              “He’s a centaur,” Lavender corrected.

              “A gorgeous centaur,” Parvati added.

              Melody made a face at Parvati, obviously disagreeing with the gorgeous part. Ron had his eyes wide with surprise and disgust and Harry suppressed a snort of laughter. 

              “He has four legs,” Hermione answered coldly, “so, what happened to being upset that Trelawney wasn’t teaching anymore?”

              “We still are,” Lavender answered, glancing away from the other girl.

              “And how is she?” Harry asked.

              The two other girls blinked at the question, surprised. Even Ron looked at him with the same shock and Harry didn’t blame them. Even if the words came out of his mouth, he couldn’t believe he was saying them. He was actually asking about her after all of those dooming prophecies she had said about him.

              Harry noticed that Melody became more interested in the conversation, leaning forward onto the table as the other two Gryffindors girls spoke. 

              “Well, you know, as much as she could be with Umbridge still in the castle. Mostly upset and still crying,” Parvati said with sympathy, “after what Umbridge did to her, I could understand why.”

              They all nodded in agreement.

_ Yes, who wouldn’t be… _ Harry thought absentmindedly.

 

              The Gryffindors didn’t go to the North Tower, instead, it was the ground floor. Ron was shocked and Parvati made it very clear she thought he was brainless for this (and Harry might or might have noticed Melody glare at her). However, when they all entered, the group couldn’t help as they gasped. 

              The classroom was filled with moss, grass, and trees, basically Firenze’s own small forest. Many students were already sitting with their backs against trunks or boulders when Harry, Ron, Melody, Lavender, and Parvati went in. The two girls quickly slipped out from their group and found a large rock to sit on.

              After a mo ment of entering, Firenze approached Harry. The pale and lighter centaur held out his hand.

              “Harry Potter,” Firenze greeted.

              “Er, hi,” Harry awkwardly responded, his eyes darting to Ron, who looked just as confused as him, before focusing once more on Firenze, “It’s… Good to see you?”

              Firenze didn’t seem bothered with Harry’s social ineptitude, his pale blue eyes trained on him and devoid of emotion.

              “And you,” the centaur nodded at Harry, “It was foretold that we would meet again.”

              Harry was about to respond with something, but quickly realized there was no real way to respond to that and then closed his mouth. 

              Harry noticed as he closed it that there was a hoofprint on Firenze's chest, but when he glanced back up he saw the centaur wasn’t paying attention to Harry anymore. Instead, it was to someone behind him. Harry turned around to see Melody staring right back at the Firenze.

              “I see you two know each other,” Firenze said blankly as he still stared at Melody.

              “Er, yeah,” Harry answered as he turned to look at Melody, “so you know him too?”

              Just as Melody was going to open her mouth, Firenze interrupted.

              “Sadly, you will have to find some other time to discuss these… matters. For now, the class has to start.”

 

              The class was strange. What Firenze spoke of was that it was almost impossible to tell the future. Whatever information they had learned, even if confirmed by the stars or smoke, was completely left to fate.

              Despite the large blurriness of the class material, one thing that Firenze spoke about with more clarity was an upcoming war many of the centaurs had been seeing. Harry couldn’t help as he looked back over to Melody, with mild shock, knowing she had said similar words to him as well.

              Then for the rest of the lesson Harry was trying to guess why Firenze and Melody knew each other and had such similar information.

_               Maybe her father and Hades somehow spoke to the centaurs… but, centaurs don’t speak to humans. Why would Firenze's herd ever speak to them? _

_               Maybe they aren’t like us. Maybe they aren’t human. _

              Harry shivered at the thought.  _ No, even if Melody isn’t like the rest of the kids, she is… like us.  Melody was just Melody in the beginning. Yeah… Melody is just Melody, even now.  _

 

              The week went by with little problems. Melody only mentioned to Nico that she had finally told Harry she had already met the centaurs while she was on her quest to find Nico. Though it made the son of Hades still feel a little guilty, Melody didn’t focus on her failed efforts. Instead, she spoke of how Firenze clearly found something different with her than the others and made it well known.

              Nico didn’t know what she was talking about until he went to Divination the next day. Before everyone Firenze introduced himself to Nico, pale blue eyes of the century following the son of Hades with something like awe or fear. Which it was, the demigod wasn’t able to figure out the whole class.

              Of course, everyone saw how strangely Firenze reacted and some people (aka Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle) couldn’t let it go. From Blaise and most of the others there were only questions about the strange behaviors that Nico met with vague answers. Nico didn’t really know what to say or what it meant either. All this did was add to the list of things on his mind, along with his sword, his past, and what was going to happen to him if Umbridge saw him step out of line again.

              The demigod couldn’t have predicted how the Slytherin House would react to the centaur, for it was far different than he had imagined. The first few days were what he expected, loud talks of how he was a horrible professor, of course, he couldn’t be good since he was a centaur, and that humans were more equipped for seeing the future.

              However, that argument faded quickly by the end of the week.

              Even Theodore told everyone that Trelawney couldn’t tell what would be on the dinner platter if her life depended on it.

              Instead, most of Slytherin  just dealt with the class. A few times Nico noticed some of the House actually enjoying his lessons. Millicent and Daphne certainly did, not because they were learning much, but he could see them more relaxed than ever in the mossy classroom.

              The only person that was still upset about the class was Draco and Nico’s patience with the boy was getting thinner and thinner. Draco would change the conversation to something horrible every time Nico walked in. It was like Draco was purposely trying to make Nico explode!

              Pansy and Nico were walking back from the library after a long study session about Werewolf Conducts and the Witch Trials, both mentally tired from it all. Nico was supposed to have learned the information in his first and second year, but… of course, he didn’t. And since the O.W.L.S. would focus on all of the information they learned so far, he needed to know it and Pansy needed to study it.

              Just as they said the password and walked through the door Nico sighed once he saw the familiar white-blonde hair.

              Right away, Draco heard him. The Slytherin turned and Nico saw that his now usual group of boys was with him, including Crabbe and Goyle, and, sadly, Theodore and Blaise.

              The demigod composed himself as he stood.

_               It’s fine. It’s just Draco, who’s now the most annoying kid in school. I’ve have killed many monsters, helped in defeating Titans, stayed in a jar in a Death Trance for days, and went through Tartarus, how bad can Draco be?  _

              “Oh, great, you two are just in time to hear about the next stupid thing that horse said to me today,” Draco sneered.

_               He can maybe be worse than all of the above _ , Nico thought with a frown.

              “We are in the same class, we all hear the same things,” Nico replied with a tired voice as he walked through, Pansy quietly trailing behind him.

              Draco frowned as the bait wasn’t taken. However, it didn’t stay for long and a mischievous glint flickered in the grey eyes. 

              “Do you want to know what I thought the dumbest thing was, Pansy?” Draco asked.

              Pansy almost seemed shocked once her name was said. She froze in place and looked at Draco with slight confusion. Draco seemed a little bothered by this, his face contorting into matching confusion.

              “Er, not really,” Pansy answered and she turned and continued to walk toward the girls' dormitories.

              Draco’s face instantly fell, a frown appeared on his face and his eyes were shocked and saddened. Nico assumed this is probably the first time she had ever done that to him. Then Draco’s expression shifted to almost anger and his attention whipped back to Nico.

              “I bet you thought the horse’s class was amazing, didn’t you, Nico? You always seem to like everything, especially if it's a  _ freak _ ,” Draco hissed.

              The demigod pursed his lips and felt his hands clench as he followed Pansy.

_               It’s fine, just keep on walking. _

              “Yeah, maybe I did,” Nico retorted and began to follow behind Pansy.

              “That’s no surprise,” Draco replied, venom in his voice, “not since I heard that you’ve got a Squib boyfriend.”

              Nico stopped in his tracks and he felt his heart start beating faster. For a second, the demigod wished he had his sword with him instead of in Dumbledore’s office.

              The son of Hades could see the shadows spread out from his feet and he whipped around to see Draco’s large smirk. Behind him, Crabbe and Goyle waited for his command, while  Theodore didn’t look up at all as if pretending nothing was happening. Nico glared at Blaise, who pointedly looked away. Nico huffed and stared daggers at Draco, hoping that for once looks could really kill. 

              “He isn’t my boyfriend,” Nico growled.

              There was silence behind him. He could hear Pansy turn around, but she made no move after that. 

              “Yeah, but you want him to be, even if he is some useless Squib,” Draco replied maliciously, “Funny how you didn’t mention that when you spoke about him, it was almost like you were ashamed of that fact.”

              Nico felt all of his self-control become nonexistent.

_ I am not ashamed of Will! I could never be! The only reason- The only reason I am keeping this on the down low is because of you! YOU! _

              “My god, just shut up, Draco!” Pansy snapped.

              Draco’s confidence shrunk into nothing just then, his eyes wide and his smile gone. Nico watched, with surprise, as Pansy stomped past him toward the other Slytherin.

              Crabbe and Goyle stood up and Pansy shoved them down with such force they didn’t get up again and they watched her with surprise. Only now did Theodore and Blaise finally look up, they were frozen in sudden fear too.

              “You know he didn’t mention it because you’re an asshole and think that Squibs are lesser than a wizard,” Pansy said with malice as she continued forward, “he knew you’d bring it up like  _ this. _ ”

              Draco started to get up from the seat and back up, but Pansy didn’t stop. She made him back up into the wall, almost trip on a chair before his shoulder blades finally hit the wall.

              “But- That’s- That’s because it’s true-” Draco stammered.

              “No!” Pansy interrupted, “No, you aren’t better. Sure, you can wave a wand and make something happen if you learn a spell, but that’s it! That is the only thing! Don’t tell me that makes you infinitely better, even I know you don’t believe that.”

              When Pansy finished her face was close to his, her hands by her sides looked ready to punch something. Draco squeamishly scrunched up, scared, as he stared at her.

The fury in Pansy eyes burned away into ashes and suddenly they were soft. Pansy leaned away from him.

              “All you do is make fun of people to feel better, but it never lasts... You and I both know it never lasts, so why bother doing it anymore?” Pansy uttered with a gentle voice.

              Pansy’s voice faded as she looked at Draco, waiting for a response. Instead of answering her, Draco just looked away. Though he tried to look upset or annoyed, there were conflicted emotions in his eyes. 

              Pansy’s face fell and she looked at Nico. Her brown eyes were uncertain and upset. It reminded the demigod of when she stared Voldemort in the eyes. The vulnerability, like her whole world was turned upside down.

              However, there was something else. Something now sturdy.

              She moved grabbed Nico’s arm and started to walk toward his dorm. Nico followed her with confusion and worry, looking back at the Slytherin boys, Crabbe, Goyle, and Theodore, who were all still like deer in headlights, their eyes wide. Nico doesn’t think he would ever see Blaise as shocked as he did just then. Draco still trembled slightly near the wall. 

              “Let’s just get out of here,” Pansy said.

 

              When Pansy got into her dorm with Nico she sat on her unmade green bed. There was a frown on her face, expressing both  frustration, anger, and disappointment as she stared at the ground. The son of Hades stood there, awkwardly for a moment.

              “Come on, Nico, you can sit down with me. I know you need it too.”

              She patted the spot next to her, wrinkling more of her green and black covers. Nico hesitantly sat down, looking over at the ground as well. 

              “I can’t believe it,” Pansy said, kicking her feet out in front of her and then her face relaxed into a solemn look, “I can’t believe I ever liked him. I can’t believe I never realized how much of an arse Draco is.”

              Nico didn’t answer. He didn’t know what to say… he could never understand her crush at the time either. No one could. 

              Pansy’s frown deepened.

              “And I used to be just like that,” she muttered and she covered her face with her hands, slouching inward before sighing deeply.

              Nico frowned as he looked at his friend. He could remember earlier that year, wincing at some of her words before he put his hand hesitantly on his shoulder.

              “But you aren’t that way anymore,” the demigod reassured.

              Her palms slide down her face and onto her lap and her face still revealed a frown.

              “But I was. I was and I liked Draco and he is just such- such- such a  _ loser _ ,” Pansy exclaimed.

              Nico felt a small snort escape him and just as he started, Pansy started to grin too. She glanced over at him and together they started to laugh.

              Though he could tell the laughter just wasn’t over her crush on Draco. The stress and tension that had built up ever since Trelawney was sacked, no, ever since Nico had his first memory of Italy hit him like a tidal wave, was released.

              And for once, he felt normal.

              Nico sighed as their giggles began to dwindle down to smiles that hurt their cheeks.

              “Well, I’ve been there,” Nico admitted.

              Pansy looked over at him with curiosity.

              “Really?” she asked incredulously.

              The demigod laughed as he thought about Percy, “You have no idea… Before Will, I had another crush. Of course, a lot smaller one that made no sense…”

 

              Harry thought about how the first day he had in Divination as he laid in bed. It was a while ago, but it still nagged at him. Something very important was happening and he felt like he wasn’t quite getting it.

              He learned that day Melody and Firenze had already met because the centaur was one of the first people she had spoken to when trying to find Nico and went on to tell him the herd was one of the most useless informers ever, wouldn’t even cooperate. Melody expressed her annoyance very clearly as she told him this fact, enough to groan in frustration.

              Yet, as he watched her, he knew she was holding some information back. When he asked, Melody almost blinked in surprise. However, she continued, saying that they didn’t want to interfere with the gods at any cost.

              Harry would have blinked at her choice of words,  _ gods _ ? But, after all of knowing her, she had always said it… My gods or something like that. he assumed it was a part of something she followed and thought nothing of it.

_               Maybe it is something. What if it explains why there are always strange things surrounding her? _

_               No, no, it is nothing. _

              Harry didn’t bother to interrogate any further, for Firenze pulled Harry to the side to ask him to give Hagrid a message. The message was that his attempt was not working and to abandon it. Of course, when Harry tried to ask Firenze what exactly this attempt was, the centaur said he wasn’t the one to indulge in those secrets.

_               What is going on with all of these secrets? _ Harry wondered as he turned over in his bed.

              Harry didn’t have any time yet to tell Hagrid. All of his classes were still supervised by Umbridge, much to the dismay of everyone.

              His hatred for Umbridge still burned brightly… luckily she didn’t say anything that made Harry want to snap at her anymore. He remembered how frustrated Hermione and Melody were with him for always getting into detention.

              But, it was so hard… It was so hard not to. All of his care for punishments mostly disappeared. Whatever it was, it didn’t matter. Not much seemed to matter this year...

              It was late at night and by now all of his roommates were either snoring or lightly whistling as they breathed slowly, including Ron. Harry had realized this year it was much harder to fall asleep than most, so much was on his mind…

              Too much.

 

 After that day, things see med to be getting better. Even if Goyle and Crabbe were cracking their knuckles as Draco glared at Nico when Pansy wasn’t looking, nothing happene d. Draco kept further away from Nico than ever and actually appeared sad when Pansy would walk by without speaking to him.

              If Nico wasn’t bothered by Draco so much, he would have been sad when he saw the look Draco had when Pansy ignored him. But, Draco was an asshole and no matter how upset the Slytherin was, the demigod couldn’t bring it in himself to care. Not after bringing up Will like that. Not after he had pushed Nico’s buttons for so long.

              A few days later Nico noticed Blaise and Theodore weren’t hanging out with Draco that much either. There was a rumor going around that Blaise told him ragging on the centaur was “fucking boring” since he had brung it up around “six thousand times.” To say the least, Nico and most of his group laughed once they heard that.

              As for the rest of the Slytherin House, they have stopped complaining about Firenze. It was just another boring class by the second week.

              Even if Umbridge still made Nico’s fingers twitch with anxiety, he felt a lot better. In fact, the scab of the words on his hand had already peeled away revealing a small pink outline of them, close to nonexistent, but still there.

              Nico glared at the scar once he saw it.

              I will always follow the rules.

              He could something creeping up on him; a memory trying to rise out of the back of his mind. There was something annoyingly horrible he felt as he stared at the words.

_               Yeah, like I’ll always follow the rule.  _ Nico thought coldly.

              It was hard to not see Will face to face anymore. After being caught, Will had forbidden Nico from trying to meet with him. Several conversations in Nico’s dormitory bathroom late at night (which was terrible trying to find comfort and relax with one of his roommates always mumbling something loudly in their sleep) consisted minor fights over that fact.

              Nonetheless, those chats were wanted. No, needed. Nico needed to tell him all that was happening not to go insane. Melody and Marvus hadn’t found the time to speak with him for longer than ten minutes and even though he spoke to his friends, he needed to tell Will. The confusion of the sword, his past, and the everyday school lifestyle, he wanted to tell Will all of it. The only thing he had left out was that confrontation between him, Pansy, and Draco… 

              And telling Will what was going on in Nico’s life was a great way to hear Will speak about his day right after. It was hard to coax the son of Apollo to talk about himself, but once Nico found the right way, Will would go on and on. It was wonderful.

              After Will once again ended the Iris Message, saying it was too late, Nico dressed in pajamas and slipped into bed. The demigod smiled as he thought about their previous conversation. It was about how boring the weather was, but somehow the topic made them both light up. Then, Eros’s lesson seeped into Nico’s mind and the demigod frowned. 

_               I need to tell him. I need to tell Will how I feel some day. I need to tell him or else nothing will happen... _

 

              Harry had been doing alright for the past week or so. All of the ecstasy of the article being published had diminished to nothing. Harry still had D.A. meetings, which now had both Cedric’s moving photo and the article pinned close together on the board. Seamus joined D.A. after Dean brought him along, so that was new too... 

              But that was it. Everything else was just homework and trying to stay on top of it all. March was half-way through and it was strange that only now he had been able to tell Hagrid to stop his attempt. Instead of finally telling Harry, or at least taking the advice, the half-giant mumbled that Firenze was a great friend, but his attempt was doing fine and turning out alright.

              Harry didn’t believe Hagrid. Not with the same bruises and bloody scraps that he kept on showing up to class with. Actually, it made Harry only more worried and almost angry. Hagrid should listen to Firenze! He should take his safety seriously! Harry doesn’t want him to get sacked or have something happen to him… Harry couldn’t, no,  _ wouldn’t _ , take it. 

              And that was the same with Snape’s lessons, they were only getting more and more... annoying. Sadly, for his one Snape had requested to have the “Remedial Potions” after dinner, saying something was a more pressing matter beforehand… Harry somewhat wondered what that pressing matter was...

              “Potter, I need you to concentrate,” Snape snapped.

              Harry rubbed his eyes, nearly knocking his own glasses off his face before he opened then once more. Instead of some other memory, he saw Snape’s blurry shape, scowling down at him. 

              “I have been concentrating,  _ sir _ ,” Harry replied, blinking until his vision focused.

              “Not enough, obviously,” Snape muttered.

              Snape knew just what to say to rile him up and Harry felt the anger in him boiling up.

_               Try to concentrate, why don’t you? Ugh, this is useless, this isn’t working, and it isn’t- it isn’t worth it! _

_               I am tired of seeing Voldemort’s face and Dudley doing the same tricks on me over and over again- I am done! _

              “For once in your life, you have to try harder, Potter. Not everything will come naturally,” Snape continued with a tone of disdain, as he raised his wand “now get ready… One, two, three,  _ Legilimens _ !”

              Harry didn’t have enough time to concentrate, but, then again, he never did. 

              Dementors arose in his mind, swarming from across the lake toward him. They were close enough Harry was able to see the different features of their eye socks, the cloth that hung loosely around them, and their black empty mouth…

              And there he could also see Snape, muttering something under his breath. Soon, instead of glimpses of his professor, Harry started to only see him.

              Harry didn’t even realize what he was doing until his wand as raised and he casted the spell.

              “ _ Protego! _ ”

              Snape’s footing was lost and he staggered back, his wand falling right out of his hand, and Harry saw things he never saw before.

              A hook-nosed man was shouting at a cowering woman, while a small dark-haired boy cried in a corner. . . . A greasy-haired teenager sat alone in a dark bedroom, pointing his wand at the ceiling, shooting down flies. . . . A girl was laughing as a scrawny boy tried to mount a bucking broomstick… 

              “ENOUGH!”

              Harry felt something hid hard at his chest and he backed up, his hands moving jars on the shelves as he tried to regain his balance. Snape seemed to be shaking and his breathing was much faster than a few moments ago.

              Then Harry felt his back slam back into something wooden and over his shoulder, another jar fell onto the ground. Sudden old fear seemed to fill him.

              “Reparo!” Snape casted and the jar mended itself as it flew back onto the shelf.

              Harry still tried to relax as he watched Snape try to gather himself. The potions professor looked over at his pensive as if to make sure all of his memories were still there before his black eyes filled with half concealed anger turned on Harry. 

              “Well, that was... an improvement, using a Shield Charm, effective,” Snape commented, still breathing rather fast, “Let’s try again, shall we?”

              Harry didn’t respond as he stared at Snape with dread.

_               He is going to make me pay for that, isn’t he? _

              “On the count of three… One, two…”

              Harry didn’t brace himself as Snape casted  _ Legilimens _ .

              He found himself flying through the large, dark corridor, with the black door at the very end getting closer and closer. Harry worried for a moment he was going to collide with it, but suddenly it opened.

              There was a circular room with black floors and blue candle alit. However, now instead of one door, there were many all across the wall.

_               Now… which one do I go through? _ Harry wondered.

              “POTTER!”

              Harry’s eyes flung open. He had found himself on his back, panting as if he really ran down the corridor himself. Harry’s eyes focused on Snape’s angry face above him. Snape was angrier than before, his eyebrows knitted together and his mouth in an ugly scowl.

              “Explain yourself!” Snape said furiously. 

              “I-I don’t know, I’ve never gotten that far,” Harry said truthfully as he got up, “I have never seen that door open.”

              The back of his head hurt and as Harry rubbed it he could feel a lump already forming.

              Snape only had more fury because of that response. 

              “You are so lazy, such a sloppy, thoughtless-”

              Come on,  _ just shut up with the insults- shut up, shut up, shut up! _

              “Can I go?!” Harry asked, scowling, anger bubbling, over into his tone “I am clearly not getting any better with your-” 

              “No,” Snape interrupted coldly, “you need to work harder, you shouldn’t be seeing any more of these  _ visions _ .”

              And then Snape told him to get ready.

              Harry couldn’t focus with the frustration welling in him and he failed each time. More memories ran through Harry’s head, luckily nothing related with Voldemort, but the times when he was with Cho, his friends, back at his home during the summer, and the time he had seen Nico’s inhuman father looking over his son with remorse.

              As the lesson continued, Harry only got more tired. He was relieved when Snape finally said it was over. Harry had learned that day, definitely, just not about how to protect his mind from Voldemort.

              It made Harry upset, learning about Snape’s past, but he couldn’t feel bad for him. He was still the same man that always tried to make his life miserable the moment he came to Hogwarts… He was still the man that tortured Neville, Hermione, almost all of the Gryffindors if they stepped out of line. Anger swelled in Harry as he thought about it. 

              And then there was what he saw when he finally opened the door in the corridor. The door finally opened only to show more doors, to only add more mystery...

              Harry didn’t know what to think as he walked back in the dark. He was too tired to even want to go running to tell Hermione and Ron what he had seen in the vision. His shoulders unconsciously sagged, his eyes droop, and the corner of his lips turn downward. Walking was taking more time than Harry had originally thought.

_               Whatever… Just, whatever _ , Harry thought somewhat solemnly.

              The torches’ light casted shadows on the walls and Harry just wished to go to bed and not work on the homework as he dragged his feet.

              “Harry.”

              Harry jumped at the abnormally soft voice. He turned to see Melody, staring at him as she leaned against the wall. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him, almost shocked and filled with concern.

_               I don’t want her to look at me like that.  _

              “What are you doing?” Harry asked as he straightened his posture, “You know that you can get in trouble by being out beyond curfew.”

              Harry thought of Nico and the words on his hand. The sinister and upset looking boy was looked only worse. For the first time, Harry felt sympathy for him. 

              Melody shrugged.

              “I wanted to talk to you,” Melody admitted, “I know you don’t like Remedial Potions, so I thought I’d come to meet with you afterward.”

              Harry was actually surprised at the kindness and the fact that she said it so plainly.

              “Oh,” Harry said and for a moment his mind blanked, _ I guess she really is a Hufflepuff _ , “Well, it was alright. Just another day at, er, Remedial Potions.”

              Harry felt himself frown as he lied. But… he wasn’t going to talk about what he saw about Snape. That was personal and Harry knew he wouldn’t want the professor to go on blabbing about what he had seen through Harry.

              And Harry wasn’t going to tell her about the door. Even if he had thought about it so much, how Melody would only help him if he did tell her… No. Harry couldn’t. Not with…

_               Dumbledore? You know he hasn’t spoken to you this whole year. _

              Harry wanted to scowl at the thought. Instead, he pushed it out of his mind.  

              “I am worried about Hagrid, though,” Harry said.

              Just as he said that he wished he had said it to someone like Hermione or Ron; at least they were as attached to Hagrid as he was. For so long the Trio has had some good times and bad times with Hagrid.

              Hagrid wasn’t as welcoming for Melody. The Half-Giant still seemed on edge with her, not quite as bad as the first day, but… it was clear it wasn’t going to change. The twitches or way Hagrid treated her with distance certainly didn’t make Melody want to connect either.

              Melody pursed her lips and nodded.

              “Yeah, he keeps on coming in with cuts and bruises,” Melody said, “it is worrisome… Hopefully, it stops.”

              She sighed a little as she looked ahead, the yellow light making her tie, cheeks, and hair into gold. Amongst the light, instead of looking like the cheerful sun as she always did, she only appeared tired.

              Just as tired as Harry.

              “Yeah,” Harry agreed, “Hopefully.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! That confrontation between Nico and Draco? Come on, nah, Pansy and Draco! She has faced her last demon thing? I guess? Yeah!
> 
> I skipped the last part at the end with Snape and Harry because... belh, you guys know kind of what happens. But, what is Snape doing???? hmmm, I wonder :O  
> Yes, things are progressing...  
> Harry is kind of dumb, but, you know, he is trying his best. And so is Melody. Marvus... you'll see next chapter, hehe.  
> This chapter was hard to write. I didn't really want to go over Nico's past and I had to do a shitton of research. And my goodness, Italy wasn't all that bad (only compared to Hell Germany), but it could have been a hella of a lot worse! Basically, it took so long because I didn't know what to write, so... once again, I am leaving you all on a cliffhanger there. 
> 
> What do you all think? Comments, ideas, questions? Because in a few chapters, things are going to be more... dramatic ;)


	66. Sometimes There Are Days When Everything Is Just… Alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay!! Nanowrimo update!!! :O
> 
> And thank you everyone for the 900 kudos! Wowie!!

              After a month of having Firenze as a professor things started to return to normal. The demigod meetings resumed as the tension and security wore off in this little pocket of peace. It wasn’t hard to notice that Nico’s easy moods returned as he saw Will’s face. Marvus and Melody, knowing this fact, started to leave the meetings early once more, always grinning at one another when they could see Nico and Will so happy.

              Sadly, they didn’t hold the meetings as often. Maybe twice a week when all four of them could get together and after a couple of meetings it was the end of March and into April. 

              Zacharias has been reintegrated into the Hufflepuff crowds too. A few would greet him or ask him to sit with them at lunch, even without Professor S prout asking. However, s ome of it was still unnatural. Even if he was invited, he just wasn’t the same amongst the group. It was as if there was a barrier between him and who he used to spend time with and Zacharias definitely noticed. No one could tell if Zacharias was bothered or not because of this. 

              Marvus wasn’t going to Zacharias anymore either. The son of Ares would look in the other boy’s direction with the same annoyance and frustration as his friends did. Almost to be petty, Marvus began to purposely ignore Zacharias, not speaking or acknowledging him as they walked past, in his classes, Quidditch, and in the D.A. meetings.

              “What happened?” Melody asked, her eyes staring at Zacharias as he worked, his pale hand curled over a quill as he wrote.

              The twins sat together on a large outcrop in the courtyard. Many other Hufflepuffs weren’t too far away and neither was the Golden Trio; Melody and Marvus still caught some curious looks from Harry.

              “What do you mean?” Marvus questioned innocently.

              “Oh, come on!” Melody said as she smirked and pushed her brother.

              He lost balance and his hands started to move about to grab something, but instantly Melody pulled him right back to the seat. They laughed together, smiling over the small rough-housing. As they stopped laughing so much Marvus’s face became slightly serious.

              “Zacharias gave up already… I don’t want to bother. It’s hard trying to convince a wall that maybe he should be better. Kinder. And maybe try to do something instead of giving up at the start.”

              Melody looked back over to the Hufflepuff in question. Her feet moved in a rhythm as she thought and hummed in agreement.

              “And it’s hard on you, isn’t it?” Melody asked, her eyes still glued on Zacharias.

              Marvus frowned.

              “Yeah, for someone where they can’t just give up like that, like it’s nothing... And he can and the fact that he just  _ does _ … Let’s just say it is really fucking annoying.”

              Melody burst into giggles and then Marvus started to smile.

              “I mean, it was obvious from the start that he was so annoying, but-” Marvus stopped as they laughed more.

              It easily became loud enough that people began to stare, but the twins didn’t seem to care.

 

“What do you think they are talking a bout?” Ron asked.

              There was a look on his face that told Harry that maybe he wanted to know whatever joke had those twins erupting into laughter every so often. After all it was better than their current conversation. Harry felt himself smirk.

              “Ron, stop trying to change the conversation! You and Harry should both be thinking about how you are going to start studying for the O.W.L.S.,” Hermione chided, frowning at both of them.

              Harry’s smirk fell and then he and Ron shared expressions of tiredness.

              All of the fifth years have begun to feel the stress of the O.W.L.S. hang over them. Hannah Abbott was the first, however, to be administered the Drought of Peace after she broke into tears during Herbology. It freaked them out, especially when Snape commented that there would only be more.

              Harry had to admit, the only thing keeping him sane was the D.A. meetings. Harry was also was relishing in the idea of Umbridge's absolute confusion when the D.A. members would get Outstandings on their O.W.L.S. while everyone else did worse. After all, if the first time they were practicing the spells was during, how could they possibly do better?

              “We’ve got a couple of months before we have the tests, why should we start studying?” Ron complained, then his eyes widened, “We even have the Quidditch final before…”

              Dread spread across Ron’s face upon the realization.

 “O.W.L.S. are more important,” H ermione quickly said with a stern voice, “that is what helps us get the jobs we want after Hogwarts, do you really want to become a professional Quidditch player?”

              Ron blinked as he registered what Hermione said and then he frowned.

              “Maybe I wanted to,” Ron retorted.

              Hermione rolled her eyes.

              “I know you don’t want to,” Hermione muttered, crossing her arms, “you said you wanted to be an Auror since you were young, that’s its chess but on a bigger board.”

              Ron’s cheeks became red as he heard those words. Even Hermione seemed a bit embarrassed she had remembered that so clearly. For a moment Harry wasn’t sure if he wanted to walk away and pretend nothing happened or gag right there.

              “I know what I’m going to do to study for the O.W.L.S.,” Melody said and immediately Hermione jumped as Melody’s arms wrapped over both Hermione and Ron’s shoulders (pulling him down quite a bit, much to his dismay), smiling a Cheshire grin, “I’m not.”

              Harry watched as Hermione’s face instantly changed into a scowl while Ron looked like he was almost trying to stop himself from grinning.

              “That is a terrible idea!” Hermione shouted at Melody, “You have to study!”

 

              Nico had been in better spirits these weeks. Nico was finally seeing Will, physical proof that he was doing fine over at the other Jones’s place (no matter how much Melody and Marvus reassured him that their aunt and uncle were perfectly fine human beings it wasn’t good enough). Yet, that might have been that Nico secretly wanted Will closer to the school… Not that it was a good idea, but it was an idea Nico had thought about…

              And thought about too much even though it was a terrible idea.

              Especially now since Nico seemed to not see Draco that much anymore. There was no glaring, no knuckle cracking, no scowls, no curses… nothing. Not since Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle seemed to be busy doing something.

              It was first wonderful, but then Nico started to realize that there were a few other students he hadn’t seen in a while. Only later did he realized that all of them seemed to be on the good side of Umbridge. Right when the son of Hades noticed, he had started to become suspicious. 

              The demigod watched as Draco left during dinner with his usual two followers.

              “Does anyone know where Draco goes?” Nico suddenly asked the table.

              Daphne blinked in confusion. Tracey stopped eating, her chewing stopped as her head tilted slightly as she thought. Millicent didn’t react at all, only pausing momentarily after slightly shrugging.

              “I don’t know and I don’t care,” Pansy responded, forking a piece of carrot, her mouth a thin line.

              Nico felt himself want to frown.

              Every since Pansy had confronted Draco, she only grew more coldly toward him, as if she was angry at him. The demigod could tell that she was, for what reason… Nico had a good guess. Not confirmed answers, but they might as well be. 

              “No, he keeps on going somewhere… and so does those other kids,” Nico motioned to another group of students silently walking out of the Great HAll.

              They were the same group Nico had seen Umbridge smile and greet in the hallway.

              Finally Pansy looked up.

              “You don’t know?” Blaise interjected.

              Everyone instantly looked at Blaise and the boy didn’t shy away from the attention.

              Blaise had edged more away from Draco during this time too. Theodore wasn’t upset anymore. Whatever that article had done to affect the way Theodore was treated, it stopped. Theodore returned to his mostly solitary lifestyle except the fact that Blaise was still trailing with him.

              Nico was still a little bothered by their lack of reaction when Draco had taken his jab at the demigod. Every once in a while, the son of Hades found himself not quite trusting the pair.

_ It’s what they say, children of Hades hold grudges _ , Nico thought as he somewhat scowled remembering that day. 

              Pansy frowned at him.

              “What is it that we don’t know?” Pansy asked.

              “Umbridge has a mini group of students working for her,” Blaise answered and then he turned back toward Theodore.

              There was a huff from Pansy at the vagueness.

              “Well, what are they doing for her?” Tracey inquired, leaning closer to the edge of their group toward the other two boys.

              Blaise looked back over to her and shrugged.

              “I don’t know, I don’t think they are allowed to tell anyone.”

_ What? What is Umbridge doing? _ Nico wondered.

              Abruptly before he could say anything, he noticed the faces of his friends changed. They quieted a little and looked behind Nico. The demigod wanted to groan in annoyance.

_  What now? _

              “Mr. di Angelo, I would like to meet you in my office after dinner,” Snape said, “there are a few things I would like to discuss with you.”

 

              “Next week we'll be learning the Patronus Charm,” Harry announced.

              Harry had expected this to be a lot later, but somehow everyone had already caught up with learning the spells. It must have been the times Marvus had promised to practice if anyone needed help; Harry still couldn’t believe how much time the Hufflepuff seemed to have on his hands.

              There was a cheer amongst the D.A. members. Even as a smile spread across Harry’s face, he shushed them. It required a few more people joining in before finally the whole group was quiet. Harry smiled at his helpers, Cho, Hermione, and Dean.

              “It will take a long time to learn. I knew it took a long time for me to find the perfect memory to fuel mine… So, I guess this will be the first time you have homework.”

              Fred and George groaned dramatically and a chorus of giggles erupted.

              Harry nodded toward the Weasley twins, “All you have to do is think of the happiest memories you have. Write a list if you have to, just in case the first doesn’t work… But, keep that in mind until next time.”

              With that, Harry had the meeting dismissed and everyone started to exit the Room of Requirement. 

 

              “Please, take a seat… but don’t worry, this won’t take long.”

              The demigod glanced at the chair with mild distrust before he sat down and scooted toward Professor Snape’s desk.

              Nico looked around at all of the differently colored jars lining the walls of his room. Nico remembered earlier in the year when he couldn’t identify them. However, now there were a few Nico could name, recognizing most as potion ingredients. He assumed the cupboard not too far away from Professor Snape’s desk held more expensive materials as well.

              The office still looked like a dungeon, but he didn’t mind. Even if Snape was mean to others, he wasn’t to the Slytherins… at least, not that much compared to everyone else.

              And especially him. Nico had noticed, but he seemed to be a favorite. 

              Snape leaned forward over his desk when Nico settled.

               “I have learned from Umbridge that she had assigned you detention months ago for being out during curfew… I was wondering what you were doing out so late instead of residing in the common room like you're supposed to,” Snape inquired.

              Nico found himself a little surprised. Though he didn’t forget about eh detention (how could he, it was still branded, if only slightly, on his hand). However, after the surprise faded, there was nothing.

_ With everything happening, this is what he asks? Alright, I guess… _

              The demigod’s attention turned away, his eyes scanning the jars as he thought. Then he focused once again on Professor Snape. 

              “I wanted to practice some spells alone,” Nico answered.

              Almost not to his accord, the memory of Draco’s outburst came into his mind. The wanting of his sword in his hands and the fury. Then the blurry scene of Pansy screaming back at Draco went through like a slow play and then the demigod’s mind went blank.

_ What was that?  _ Nico wondered and his back straightened unconsciously as if waiting for an enemy to appear. 

              Professor Snape didn’t show much of what he was thinking, his eyebrows knitted only with some thought and a frown, one that he wore constantly.

              It broke slightly as a small sigh escaped Snape’s mouth. 

              “That doesn’t sound very plausible coming from you, Mr. di Angelo,” Snape replied.

              The demigod felt himself frown and his fingers began to twist his skull ring.

              “What was it really?” Snape asked, his black eyes focusing on Nico with something like sympathy, “Umbridge said she had heard a voice… Umbridge suspects you are working with Dumbledore, does she not?”

              The demigod let that sink in, his head bowing as he thought.

              “She does, but even you know that’s not true,” Nico finally answered as he glanced up.

              Nico’s face turned annoyed as he finished and he felt his head tilt slightly with sleepiness.

_ What is this? Why did he want me to come here? Is it just to interrogate me? Shouldn’t he have other matters to attend to as Head of House? _

              Snape nodded and his lips twitch slightly.

              “You may leave,” Snape said, and waved his hand to the door, “Try not to get into trouble again… We all know Umbridge would like to do more than just one detention…”

 

              “You know, if you wanted, you could ask Peeves to grab your sword,” Melody offered.

              “Yeah, since he’s a poltergeist he can actually touch it,” Marvus smiled, “and it isn’t out of character for him to cause mischief like that, no one would even question why he did it.”

              Nico was standing in the tunnel with Will, Melody, and Marvus. Even if this was the fifth day they had done this, Nico kept on looking over to Will, watching his slight movements and reactions as they spoke about Hogwarts.

              Right in the beginning, Nico listed the problems he had (since Marvus and Melody didn’t seem to have any). The twins always seemed to focus on each other when coming up with the ideas and soon the group conversations would be them just speaking to each other.

              Nico didn’t totally mind that.

              The son of Hades nodded as he glanced over back to them.

              “That’s a good idea… I guess,” Nico sighed, “I’ll just have to get Peeves to show up to have that plan work.”

              Marvus frowned.

              “Get Peeves to show up?” he repeated, “What do you mean? He bothers everyone.”

              Nico raised his eyebrows at Marvus.

              “Yeah… I actually haven’t ever seen the ghost since the beginning of the year,” Nico shrugged, “he might be scared of me.”

              Marvus wheezed a little as he grinned at the son of Hades. Nico and Will both stared at the son of Ares with concern before realizing it was just a laugh.

              “Might be? He probably is!” Marvus laughed and then somewhat frowned, “Yeah, yeah that makes sense. He isn’t of me… I can attest to the number of times he has taken my quills and poured ink on my hair.”

              Marvus poute d at the memories, but shrugged.

              “At least the Fat Friar is nice and it can all came out in a spell,” Marvus finished.

              “Yeah, that’s pretty convenient,” Will said, nodding.

              The son of Ares looked over at Will and smiled.

              “Yep, it’s hella convenient,” Marvus confirmed, “So, has Uncle Jerry tried to get you to do anything yet?”

              Nico started to watch the two boys converse mostly about boring things until he heard a whisper from Melody, a psst. The son of Hades glanced over to her, mildly disappointed he wouldn’t hear what Will had to say.

_ Well… I could just ask him later. _

              “What is it?” Nico asked.

              Melody’s face brightened.

              “There is a new spell at D.A. that we are going to learn, do you want to try it? I actually have time right now to show you when we do learn it!”

              Nico frowned as he remembered his homework and the times he spent with his friends. Often his homework took too long and he was starting to value his sleep a lot more than he did at the beginning of the year (even if a good portion was filled with nightmares).

              As he thought of his friends, he began to realized he hadn’t seen Tracey much after dinner. Now that he thought about it, she was probably investigating what it was the group was doing. Nico frowned.

              “Something is happening soon,” Nico suddenly said.

              Marvus and Will’s conversation stopped as both of the boys looked at Nico. Even Melody had shed her cheeriness as she focused, her eyes slightly wide as she leaned forward.

              “What do you mean?” Melody and Marvus asked simultaneously.

              Nico hesitated at the combined, louder voice.

_ I will never get used to that. _

              Then Nico answered.

              “I have been noticing some students following Umbridge and doing things for her. What the requests are, my friends and I can’t figure out… even Blaise doesn’t know what they are doing and he is the nosiest person ever.”

              Nico waited as the twins began to think, the same expression of concentration on their face as they glanced at each other. Will had a worried, yet determined look on his face.

              Nico shrugged, “I don’t… really know what she could be doing. I thought she’d just use the Ministry for her bidding.”

              The demigod started to twist the skull ring on his finger. He had thought about how annoying and difficult it would be that a few students were on her side. They were like second agents that could actually keep them in check, unlike herself, but… he didn’t like how it felt. He felt betrayed. They were students too, didn’t they want to help Hogwarts and not the Ministry?

              “Well, I do have a plan if Umbridge does something drastic,” Will muttered.

              Nico’s head whipped over to the son of Apollo, his mouth parted in shock. Even Melody and Marvus had their own looks of surprise.

              “What? But you just learned about this, how- how do you already have a plan?” the demigod stuttered with disbelief.

              Will pursed his lips and he brought his fingers to his chin, scratching it as he spoke.

              “I thought something like this could happen, so to make me feel better I made one… It is only a last resort, so I don’t know if I really want to tell you. For it to work I need you to be shocked,” Will somewhat smiled as Nico groaned in annoyance, “All you, or I guess you two, uh, too, need to do is send me an owl saying that you’re getting homesick and then it will be set into motion…”

              Will smirked as he finished.

              “Do you need us to be surprised for it to work, don't you?” Marvus asked.

              Nico could tell Marvus really wanted to know what the plan was. Will nodded. 

              “Don’t worry, it isn’t anything bad,” Will added. 

              Nico rolled his eyes, but a smile crept up into his face, “Whatever you say.”

 

              Snape thought about his meeting with the di Angelo boy. He frowned as he thought about what he had seen through the student’s mind. It echoed some of his own past and worst memories. And it maked Snape more upset that the bully came from his  _ own _ House.

              But, it wasn’t totally out of the blue. Nico came into Slytherin like a black sheep. It was obvious at the sorting ceremony he didn’t want to be there in the first place… Merlin, it didn’t look like he wanted to be at Hogwarts  _ at all _ .

              Nowadays, that isn’t the case. Snape was happy to notice Nico had settled in and found his place.

          Snape frowned.

              For some reason, the professor found himself becoming attached to the Slytherin. Nico di Angelo wasn't a bad student, always respectful (even if he asked too many questions) and he also wasn’t a draining person. Unlike some of the other students he had over the years, Nico was more mature. It was a refreshing trait.

              So, of course, there was something that demigod wasn’t telling them. Many things, in fact, but most Snape had been able to find out through Legilimens… and all of the memories seemed impossible and strange.

              It was strange to see a child try to go against Voldemort. A child from the United States who probably had never heard of the wizard, only spoken about to say that he was horrible and that was that, never truly learning the horror that he was since the country was all the way across the ocean. He was a child who somehow gotten correct information as to where Voldemort was and that he was alive and that wasn’t something that was possible until he had shown up at Hogwarts doorsteps. 

              The attempt clearly didn’t against the Dark Lord last too well since Nico ended up in the Hospital Wing. What kind of spell did it to him, Snape still wasn’t sure, only that a blonde boy, and only that blonde boy, could help. 

              And then di Angelo had a sword, whose dark magic was definitely illegal within the Wizarding World. There was such putrid Dark Magic, it was obvious in the power it held: the power of taking any soul and keeping it.

              Snape couldn’t figure it out. Though he wasn’t sure if he would like what he found, he wanted to. It wasn’t that Snape had wanted to help the strange Slytherin out of the goodness of his heart, but that Nico di Angelo seemed to be too similar to himself to push away.

              Slightly misguided, Snape wanted this younger boy to not make the same mistakes and end up paying for it for the rest of his life.

              “How did he get himself into this mess,” Snape muttered under his breath as he stared at the sword.

 

              Melody and Marvus walked silently as they made their way closer to their common rooms. Melody went a little slower than usual, making her pace match her brother’s. Their feet were synced, sending a rhythmic patterning throughout the hallways.

              Marvus frowned.

              “You know, I think there is more to it than just Zacharias giving up that annoys me,” Marvus abruptly began.

              Melody instantly looked over at her brother, all of her attention on him as they continued to walk.

              “Really, what?”

              Marvus hesitated, the answer resting on the tip of his tongue before he said anything. Hesitation was spelled out and, yet, Melody waited patiently. Marvus avoided her look and peered ahead as he spoke, watching Melody out of the corner of his eye. 

              “It’s because I’ve thought about giving up before,” Marvus admitted, “I’ve wanted to stop having to do everything all the time. Stop being the one that put in the extra mile while others just walk right through without any trouble at all.”

              Marvus’s voice became softer as the atmosphere became serious. He could tell his sister was trying not to react, trying not to appear worried or concerned in case he’d noticed it and stop talking. However, it failed. Melody’s eyes were slightly wide and her feet began to move at a different pace.

              “It’s because sometimes I wish my life was that easy and I know I could make it like that and just… stop. Everything. Just give and stop trying so hard and just let life pass me by and let the winds of fate control me. ”

              Marvus exhaled and he shrugged. Then Marvus began to smile and he glanced over at his sister.

              “But, even then, I know that would never work. Giving up means giving up what control you have, just accepting a fate you don’t like when you don’t have to,” Marvus chuckled, shaking his head, “I’ll never be happy that way. I’ve already got too many things controlling my life, to add another would be stupid… Besides, I’m not much of a sucker to just roll over like that.”

              Melody grinned.

              “No, no you’re not.”

              They both looked ahead once more and within their vision was the hallway in which their paths would fork.

              “Sometimes it’s hard that he doesn’t see that. That taking his route won’t only hurt himself but everyone else as well. A crappy Hufflepuff if you ask me. Thanks, Melody. For listening. Just something I was thinking about. I don’t want to scare anyone with that stuff.”

              He smiled fondly. 

              “Well, time to go back and spread my wonderful presence and wisdom!”

              Marvus announced and with his arms out and his robes flowing as he fast-walked towards his own path for a few feet before laughing and just plain walking with his limp.

              Melody smiled as she watched him and continued on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hehe, setting more things up, aww yess. You all know what is going to happen next ;)  
> More character development and showing off! Yes! And yes, Snape was reading Nico's mind, he has been doing that for some time... Not all the time!! Just when he is asking questions. You know, gotta let Dumbledore know if this kid is gonna try to mess up the plan or not.
> 
> So, I guess this leaves one final thing. It won't happen immediately, so I am bringing out the poll once more:  
> what does everything think Nico's Patronus should be now?
> 
> Comment, correct, and leave an answer! Please! I can't really figure out what I want him to have (even though I have basically everyone else). And have a great week!!! :D


	67. Sorry, I’m Only One Step Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa!! Another chapter!!!

              It was the last D.A. Meeting before Easter Break. Harry had already started to practice the Patronus Charm, which still took a longer time than he thought even after sorting out their happiest memories on paper (many people learned that what they thought was their happiest memory wasn’t). There were a few members who could produce an animal, but so far most only had silvery wisps come out of their wants. Even if the non-corporeal results were still very useful, Harry wanted the D.A. members to try more.

              I know they can do it.

              “A Patronus Charm is one of the most powerful charms there is,” Harry explained, “and is probably the only spell you can use against a DementorIts’s corporeal form is a type of guardian and their form says something you. Though it is mostly constant, your Patronus can change if something traumatic happens.”

              Harry could wear a pin drop in the silence. All of the members' eyes were on him and Harry for once felt like he was really doing something.

              “You know what to do, practice!” Harry finished.

              Like the other days, the members began to disperse and then the room was filled with noise, either the wand being whipped through the air, the words of the spell, or grunts of frustration. Harry smiled and began to walk around, pointing out mistakes in their stance or encouragement.

              For a few minutes, it was the same silvery wisps as the day before. However, soon there were animals bouncing, running, and flying around.

              Cho smiled so wide as she watched her silver swan soaring near the ceiling.

              “Nice work, Cho,” Harry complimented and he felt a slight blush as she smiled at him.

              Harry turned to see Lavender grunting in frustration as white puffs came out of her wand. Neville wasn’t having the best time either. His face was puffed out and red with concentration.

              “Just think happy thoughts,” Harry reminded him.

              “I am trying,” Neville said miserably.

              Harry patted Neville’s shoulder when he turned to see more people’s progress a cat sprint across his path. Harry glanced up to see Marvus’s large grin.

              “I did it!” the Hufflepuff exclaimed.

              “Me too!” Seamus shouted.

              When Harry then moved to see Seamus he noticed that whatever was there was already gone into a silvery mist. Seamus seemed to not care as much, his excitement clear on his face.

              “I saw it and  didn’t you, Dean?” Seamus said looking over to his friend, “It was something hairy, Harry, I swear!”

              Harry grinned, chucking a little before he continued to walk around the room. Hermione smiled at her silvery otter, Luna had the same dazed, but proud look as a silvery bunny hopped through the room, and Melody still tried to cast the spell, sometimes sending sparks out with a small amount of silvery wisps.

              “I’ll get it sometime, Harry, don’t you worry!” Melody called, a grin on her face before it turned into a thin line with intense concentration.

              “Take your time, it’s a hard spell to learn,” Harry reassured.

              Pride welled in Harry as he looked around the crowd of students either smiling or working hard and the silvery animals dancing all around the Room of Requirement. It hadn’t fully hit him, but by now there was no denying it; Harry was doing something important.

              He was sticking it up to the Ministry of Magic and it felt wonderful. They tried to discredit him so much, but it didn’t matter anymore. They tried to silence him, but it didn’t work. They tried to stop them from saying that Voldemort was back, but now people knew.

              They tried to say that Cedric Diggory’s death was an accident… but it wasn’t.

              It wasn’t.

              Harry remembered what Cho had said at the beginning of the year.

               _Maybe if he had known, he would have been ready. Maybe he would have had a better chance…_

              Harry’s mood sunk a little.

               _No. Cedric did the best he could._

              Shaking his head, Harry tried to focus on the people before him. Quickly he noticed Ron, throwing his wand about much more aggressively than needed.

              “Ron! Hey, Ron, why don’t you try this instead?” Harry called, running over it his slightly confused friend.

 

              Nico, Pansy, Tracey, Millicent, and Daphne were sitting in the Slytherin table. It was after dinner and while most people cleared out, they stayed to play. The Slytherins were playing wizard chess, except for Pansy. Pansy seemed entertained enough, switching between watching the games of Daphne against Nico and Tracey against Millicent.

              The group was close to the exit, mostly because when they came in they all agreed they didn’t want to stay here for too long. Even if it was a well-welcomed break, they had homework to do, like always.

              Nico looked down at the chessboard. He was still in a close match with Daphne, having them both already lost half of their pieces. Now this would become a match of figuring out what they could do with those specific pieces. Daphne concentrated, trying to decide whether or not to sacrifice her knight or bishop and Nico found his attention waning. Though his eyes stayed glued to the board, his mind and senses focused elsewhere.

              Out near the Entrance Hall, the sounds of students muttering and feet slapping the marble found their way to Nico’s ear. It sounded like there was a large group, nothing like the regular four to five person cliche.

              Nico glanced up to see several Slytherins, a few Ravenclaws and one or two Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, must have been at least fifteen, all power walking toward the stairs. The group had somewhat serious looks on their faces as they strolled by, muttering quietly to one another.

              The demigod’s eyes widened once he recognized the Slytherins… First were the kids he had decided he didn’t like and among them was Draco, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Tracey must have realized too, because he soon saw she wasn't’ focused on her game either.

              “I am done! Oh, what are you guys looking- What are they doing?” Daphne asked as she suddenly noticed the large group of students walk by, her blue eyes twitching with a little bit of fear.

              Groups like that didn’t mean anything too good, not after Trelawney’s sacking.

              The fifteen or so students had dwindled down; no more feet were sounding too loud on the marble… except for heels. Then Umbridge’s bright pink cardigan appeared not too far after them. The professor didn’t even notice the Slytherin group in the Great Hall as she rushed through.

              Tracey stood up from her seat on the bench, her face devoid of everything except alertness.

              “Something’s going on,” Tracey said.

              “Let’s follow them,” Pansy agreed.

 

              Harry didn’t look up as someone entered the Room of Requirement. He did after a few moments, but over the heads and silvery animals, he saw that no one was there. Just as Harry was about to look around the Room of Requirement again, he realized the people near the door stopped casting.

               _What is going on?_ Harry wondered.

              Harry felt something tug at his robes near his knee. Harry looked down to see Dobby wearing several hats and socks, as always.

              “Hi, Dobby!” Harry greeted with a smile.

              Then the Gryffindor noticed Dobby didn’t have the same cheerfulness.

              “What- What’s wrong?” Harry asked.

              Harry noticed very clearly now the house elf’s eyes were wide with fear. Everyone in the room fell silent, all of them staring at the house-elf and Harry. All of the Patronuses became silvery mists before disappearing all together and the room became suddenly dark.

              “Dobby, what is it?” Harry asked again.

 

              “What is Umbridge doing?” Daphne whispered to the group again.

              Tracey and Nico led the pack with the rest of the Slytherin girls followed closely behind. Though there was some confusion, there wasn’t anymore. Pansy followed with a suspicious look ahead, scowling, waiting for something to appear.

              Yet, nothing was. The students in the large group were still walking, in fact, much faster than they were. In a single moment, the Slytherin group was much farther behind. It wasn’t bad, not since Nico was still trying to figure out what was going on.

               _What could Umbridge be doing? Why would she have this many student around, she hates students…. Unless they are doing something for her, but what? What could possibly make her turn to students for help?_

              Nico’s eyes widened.

              “She found Harry’s secret club,” the demigod uttered in horror.

              “What?” Pansy said, her head whipping toward him, “What secret club?”

              All of the girls momentarily stopped as they looked back at him with surprised and confused faces.

               _Oh, right, I never told them._

              “It was the one where they didn’t let me join and I met up with you guys at the last minute in Hogsmeade,” Nico explained frantically, twisting his ring, “she probably finally found out how to get into it- this- this isn’t good, he’s- Harry’s going to get into more trouble and many even take down Dumbledore with him too!”

              Nico’s whisper went very loud, enough that some students passing by gave at him with strange looks.

              The demigod looked urgently back at the Slytherin girls, whom most had now understood what was happening.

              “We need to do something,” Nico pleaded quietly.

              In an instant, there was determination on Tracey’s face.

              “Don’t follow me, Nico, or you, Pansy, she already hates you two.”

              “What- what are you- stop!” Nico said, but Tracey already turned around without looking back at them.

              “I am going to slow Umbridge down just for a little bit, go and see if you can do something else!” Tracey replied.

              Without waiting for another response Tracey jogged up toward Umbridge and Nico exchanged both annoyed and worried glances with Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent.

              “No, no, get back here!” Pansy loudly whispered and scowled, “What is she doing?”

              Daphne’s shyness came back and she winced as she watched Tracey catch up with the startled Umbridge. The professor looked at the other Slytherin with first confusion and then annoyance as Tracey started to ask nonstop questions.

              Millicent’s mouth was in a thin, disapproving line.

              Tracey’s distraction certainly wasn’t making Umbridge stop, but she slowed down considerably.

              Nico composed himself.

              “Come on, let’s go see if we can find out where the members are. Maybe if we get there first and warn them… Get them out, something!”

 

              “Is she coming?” Harry asked Dobby quietly.

              Unlike all of his other fits, Dobby could only thrash as Harry held the House-Elf’s hands so that he couldn’t hurt himself. Dobby stomped his foot hard on the marble flooring and let out a yelp.

              “Yes, Harry Potter, yes!” Dobby shrieked.

              Harry straightened as he looked at the members. They all looked terrified, their faces drawn out in fright and worry as Dobby still struggled in Harry’s grip.

              “WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?” Harry bellowed, “RUN!”

              In an instant, all of the once motionless students began to sprint toward the exit. Harry scooped up Dobby, grabbing all of his struggling limbs so that he couldn’t try to hurt himself anymore. Harry hoped all of the members knew not to run straight to the dormitories, no, they need to go somewhere close, somewhere that wouldn’t let Umbridge know they were in the meeting.

              “Harry!” Hermione screamed for him.

              Harry noticed her in the middle of the crowd, slowly getting pushed out into the hallway. Beside her was Ron, who was wildly looking around to make sure his siblings were making it out. With the two, but a bit more ahead, was Melody.

              “Harry, you better come, OR SO HELP ME!” Melody shouted.

              Harry glanced down at the House-Elf as he began to run to the threshold.

              “Dobby, this is an order, go down to the kitchen and lie to Umbridge, you never warned us,” Harry said, letting Dobby onto the ground, “And you can’t harm yourself!”

              Dobby nodded with gratitude.

              “I will, thank you Harry Potter!”

              After Dobby disappeared with a crack, Harry slammed the door and immediately sprinted. Most of the members were already gone and that made Harry run only faster. Only the toes met the floor as he flew down the hallway.

               _There is a boys’ bathroom, all I have to do is make it, just right-_

              As the door became closer and closer, Harry thought he really was going to make it.

              Until something grabbed at his ankle.

              Harry let out a yelp. Instantly he went into the air, his feet totally lifting off of the ground. He looked down at the marble, dreading the pain that was about to come.

               _Oh shit!_

              Harry landed on the floor with a large thump and he slid down the marble like it was his own personal slide. When he finally stopped, he let out a groan of pain. His hips and legs began to ache from the fall.

              Behind him, Harry began to hear familiar laughter. Harry rolled over to see Draco Malfoy with a large smug grin on his face.

              “Trip Jinx, Potter!” Malfoy called out to him in victory.

               _Really, him? He’s the one to catch me? Oh, I don’t think so._

              Just as Harry was about to pull out his wand, he stopped himself.

              Behind the blonde, Harry noticed someone walking extremely slow: Marvus. The Hufflepuff slinked, his fake leg barely touching the ground as he inched forward, his wand in his hand, raised and ready to cast. Marvus’s face was serious, but soon a hint of maniac smugness started to grow.

              Harry’s eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly as he knew what the Hufflepuff was going to do, yet Malfoy didn’t notice. The Slytherin was enjoying the moment too much. Draco turned around.

              “Hey, professor-”

              " _Stupefy!_ ”

              Harry wasn’t sure what happened first, Malfoy turning around to yell or Marvus casting the spell.

              A red spark flew from the Hufflepuff’s wand and connected with Malfoy’s chest. Harry watched as Malfoy went into the air, flying toward him before landing on his back. There was a soft groan from the Slytherin, but he didn’t make any move to get up or open his eyes.

              “Uh, good one,” Harry said breathless and Marvus suddenly smiled and nodded.

              Harry jumped up and Marvus began to walk toward him, at a much faster and louder pace than before.

              “Come on, all we have to do is make it to the boys’ bathroom,” Harry said to Marvus, allowing the other boy to take his arm.

              The Hufflepuff nodded, but some worry was sparked in Marvus’s eyes.

               _Wait, will he be to be fast enough?_

              Marvus seemed to have the same question on his mind.

              “No, we aren’t doing this,” Marvus began, shaking his head, “you need to go, I can-”

              “Potter!” Umbridge called.

              Harry and Marvus stopped in their tracks. Marvus huffed with annoyance and both of the boys turned around to see her. Umbridge’s stump legs looked like they had gotten the most exercise all year and she lightly panted, her face red as she looked at them.

              “Oh, shit,” Marvus whispered.

              “And Jones…” Umbridge smiled.

              Then suddenly Umbridge’s black beady eyes found Malfoy, groaning on the floor and some of her excitement faded into anger.

              “What have you two boys done?” Umbridge asked, her voice going at a shrilly octave that made Harry and Marvus cringe.

              She looked at them and her eyes focused on the Hufflepuff’s wand that was still in his hand.

              “It was me,” Marvus quickly said, “I stunned Malfoy.”

              Umbridge’s frown curled into a scowl.

              " _Expelliarmus!_ ”

              The wand in Marvus’s wand flew away from him and bounced off of the wall, rolling near Umbridge before it stopped. Marvus didn’t attempt to move, though it looked like he was trying very hard to stay still.

              “Students aren’t allowed to practice magic in the hallway when they aren’t instructed to,” Umbridge sneered.

              Marvus didn’t seem too bothered. Instead, he appeared angry, his eyebrows knitting into a thin line as he glowered at her. His hands clenched at his side when she flicked her wand again and Marvus’s wand on the ground flew into her her hands.

              “You two have been very bad,” Umbridge declared and she grabbed onto Harry’s and Marvus’s arms with such a grip Harry almost let out a yelp, “come with me to the Headmaster’s office.”

              Just then, Malfoy sat up, frowning, one of his hands holding his head. There was definitely going to be a bump there from the landing.

              “Thank you for catching these boys, Draco, see if you can round up anymore,” Umbridge snarled, “Check the bathroom, see if one of the girls could do that too.”

              Harry could see out of the corner of his eyes Draco appear confused before his eyes focused. The Slytherin nodded, still jumbled.

              “I can do that, Professor,” Draco muttered as he tried to stand up.

              Umbridge wasn’t even looking back to see that he could. Harry looked forward reluctantly and heard Draco fall to the ground once more before finally standing.

 

              “What in Hades?” Nico said out loud.

              A Ravenclaw sprinted past the Slytherin group, nearly running into them. Daphne squealed as she jumped out of the way and they all glared at him as he passed. Nico realized as he watched the Ravenclaw that he recognized him from Herbology. It was Terry Boot.

               _Oh, gods, he was always asking so many questions about the plants and then still messing all of the class up..._

 _And He was also in Hog’s Head that da_ _y when Harry was gathering people for the club._

              Nico watched as Terry Boot still ran, not bother to apologize or look at any of them. The girls watched with confusion and Nico turned to see another person, Goyle, sprinting toward them with his wand out. A couple of scorch marks littered the hallways behind the Slytherin.

               _Not a good aim, is he?_ Nico thought.

              Goyle didn’t try to move, most of the Slytherins had already moved out of the way. Nico waited until Goyle was only a few paces before him before Nico realized he should do something.

               _This was one of the D.A. members, if he gets caught and spills the beans then Harry…_

              The demigod stuck his foot out at the last second.

              Goyle went flying and Nico felt nothing; the demigod almost wanted to shrug and call this a normal day at Hogwarts. Daphne winced as the other Slytherin fell, but the rest of the girls glanced at with agreement.

              “Sorry, Goyle, I didn’t see you there,” Nico said plainly.

              Goyle glared at Nico before he got up. The Slytherin once he got on his own two feet there was some confusion that ran across his face, almost like he forgot what he was doing. Then Goyle’s eyes became less blank as he saw Terry Boot still running. Quickly, he started fruitlessly after the Ravenclaw, who was now much, much further ahead.

              “Nice,” Tracey commented once Goyle was gone.

              There was a gasp from Daphne and even Pansy and Millicent was slightly shocked at her mercilessness.

              Nico didn’t quite know what to say to that, so he just did nothing.

              “I guess we can let him go… he’s not going to actually catch Terry… Hmm, we should probably go that way… maybe if we find Melody or Marvus we can figure out what is going on.”

              The Slytherin group wandered and didn’t find any other sprinting students. There was loud commotion, but mostly spells and then silence. A few times Nico and the girls got strange looks from  students, all of them Nico recognized as the group that had followed Umbridge minutes ago. Some passed and they almost looked like they had gotten into a duel, their hair or robes messed up or burnt.

              The Slytherin got close to the top floor when they almost gave up. There was a loud sigh from Daphne.

              “Maybe we won’t-” Daphne started.

              “Pssst.”

              The demigod stopped in his tracks and so did the other Slytherins. Pansy whipped out her wand and she glared at every corner, waiting for something to jump out.

              “Nico!” Melody called out.

              The demigod instantly turned around to see the Gryffindor, along with a few other girls, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. The other Gryffindor looked at them with distrust while Luna seemed to be in a daze.

              Melody had a worried look in her usual cheerful eyes. Before Nico or the other Slytherins could asked she was already bursting.

              “I don’t know where Harry or Marvus is- Marvus couldn’t run out, he barely got out walking, he told me to run ahead and then Harry was the last person out and we haven’t seen him and I think they got caught!”

              Right when Melody finished she was breathing heavy as if she had just run a marathon.

              “Well, uh, that… that is bad,” Nico admitted.

               _The worst Umbridge can do to Harry is expel him and make him write words on his hands… even if she looks likes she wants to do more. Expelling though, that is bad… Harry needs to be here, this is where we_ are _…_

               _As for Marvus, the Hufflepuff can definitely take care of himself… Though, if sound of him and his sister causing mischief in Hogwarts finds its way into the Ministry and Ms. Jones might move around even more or be fired altogether..._

              Melody gave Nico a very disappointed and frustrated look at his answer, clearly saying _I already knew that!_

              “She might try to use Harry and the secret organization to get rid of Dumbledore,” Tracey interrupted.

              Melody and Nico stilled.

               _I hadn’t thought of that._

              “You’re right,” Melody agreed, “shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!”

              Melody backed up with worry.

              “There’s… there’s nothing we can do if that’s the case! Nothing! It’s been enough time that Umbridge probably already has Harry and is marching up to confront Dumbledore!”

 

              “See what they’ve named themselves?” Fudge said with a smirk, “ _Dumbledore’s Army_.”

              Marvus was shocked to see that he and Harry had almost gotten away with it, saying that Harry hadn’t made the organization and wasn't actually running it when Umbridge had forbidden it, even more lucky that Marietta couldn’t seem to recall if there was a meeting (not with the absolute blankness in her eyes)…

              But, of course, they couldn’t have been given a break. The son of Ares watched vigilantly as Dumbledore took the parchment from the Minister's hands. The old wizard’s eyes scanned over the document silently.

              The son of Ares stood further than the rest of the group. Umbridge had brought up Marvus only for Cornelius Fudge to see what Ms. Jones’ children were ‘taught.’ After that, all of the conversation and attention focused on Harry and Marvus kept his mouth closed. Besides, it was best that way, letting Marvus do what he wanted if he saw the certain circumstance arose.

              Dumbledore looked up, his eyes glancing at Marvus with slightly mistrust before he smiled at everyone.

              “Well, the game is up,” Dumbledore said plainly, “do you want a written confession or a stated one?”

              Marvus saw the fear on one of the Auror and McGonagall’s face. Fudge only blinked with confusion.

               _Fudge, the idiot doesn’t even realize Dumbledore has just confessed._

              The son of Ares exhaled calmly as he watched, not listening carefully between the exchange of Fudge and Dumbledore and the Minister’s glee spreading to Umbridge and his red-head assistant in finally arresting the Headmaster. Marvus shuffled closer to Harry. The demigod could feel the tension building between the wizards, even after Fudge’s burst once he fully recognized what Dumbledore meant.

               _Dumbledore really wants to protect Harry, doesn’t he?_ Marvus thought. _Enough to become a wanted man…_

              “No!” Harry yelled.

              Marvus watched as one of the Aurors and McGonagall were giving Harry looks to stop it, but the poor Gryffindor obviously didn’t want to. His green eyes were wide with worry.

              “No, no Professor Dumbledore!”

              Marvus felt his heart tear a little as Harry pleaded. Sadly, Harry’s words didn’t seem to go anywhere. Dumbledore was determined to take the fall and Fudge was still hyped up on the adrenaline of actually having the evidence to arrest Dumbledore.

              A redheaded boy, a Weasley (maybe the traitor one he had heard from Melody) assured Fudge that he had written everything down.

              And that was when Dumbledore told them he didn’t plan on going to Azkaban or awaiting trial, that he had more important things to do. Fudge couldn’t quite grasp the decline and Umbridge looked like she was ready to turn into a volcano.

              Marvus got closer to Harry, watching as the Aurors and Dumbledore spoke quiet threats.

              “Enough of this rubbish!” said Fudge, pulling out his own wand. “Dawlish! Shacklebolt! _Take him_!”

              Marvus didn’t wait to grab Harry a moment later. The son of Ares immediately pulled the Gryffindor to the ground with him. His wooden leg popped off as he did so and he watched as McGonagall had the confused looking girl, Marietta, with in her hands.

               _Yeah… they definitely did something to her… her eyes are so glossy… Gods, why did Umbridge have to take my wand away?_

              The demigod ignored the random screeches, bumps, and shouts from the portraits, waiting to see who was the person to still stand when this was over. Finally, the sounds stopped.

              Next to him, Harry glanced at Marvus with a strange look in his eyes. It was questioning. However, before Harry could say anything, he turned to cough out the dust.

              Marvus maneuvered on the ground to reattach his fake leg, struggling only for a few moments. The Hufflepuff frowned as he got up and he could see Dumbledore walking toward them; everyone else was knocked out on the ground. Marvus took Harry’s hand and pulled him up to his feet.

               _What is Dumbledore doing? Shouldn’t he be trying to escape?_

              “Is everyone okay?” Dumbledore asked.

              Marvus stayed silent and instead glanced to see Harry nodding.

              “Yes,” McGonagall confirmed as she dragged Marietta onto her feet as well.

              Maruvs nodded. He instinctively looked them over as well and they did seem fine. Some dust covering their faces and robes, but that was it.

              Once Marvus was done, he turned toward Dumbledore. Immediately the demigod noticed the now fired and wanted Headmaster had his wand pointed at Marvus.

              “I am sorry, Mr. Jones, but I don’t want you to hear this.”

              His pulse raced with something to do but all Marvus did was watch as the wand’s tip glowed white and felt his mind become blank.

 

              Melody told Luna and Ginny to go back to their dorms. It took more convincing for Ginny, but when she realized Melody was going to walk with the Slytherins, Ginny didn’t appear so keen to go with her anymore.

              Ginny glared distrustfully at the Slytherin girls and Pansy returned the look right back.

              “Come on,” Melody quickly said, making Pansy focus on her instead, “I know where Dumbledore’s office is, follow me!”

              Melody didn’t wait for them, she started running right away, much to the annoyance of the Slytherin girls. It didn’t take long until they were almost to the main entrance of his office.

              “You know, we might not want to go so fast,” Tracey suddenly said, “what if-”

              Then they all heard feet busting down from the spiral stairs. First, it was an older, scrawly looking man, running into the hallways with a wild look in his eyes.

              Once he made eye contact with Melody, both of them froze. Nico couldn’t tell what was going through Melody’s mind, but the man seemed to recognize her. His eyes widened before he then became confused, his mouth opening but no words came out.

              Then another man had dark skin with a regal appearance came out. He looked around, less high strung, followed by Umbridge, whose face was so red that Nico couldn't believe people could make that color.

              “Have you all seen Dumbledore?” the scrawny looking man asked.

              “No,” Melody answered.

              Nico shook his head and could see the rest of the girls copying him

               _What happened to him? Where did he go?_ Nico wondered.

              “Then come on, Dawlish, Kingsley, split up,” Umbridge ordered, her short legs wobbling slightly as she sped past them, “Let’s find him before he leaves the castle!”

              Dawlish immediately followed her orders as he began to jog down a hallways. Kingsley frowned as he turned into another hallway. Umbridge attention flipped back to Nico with suspicion in her eyes. Nico didn’t hide his glare.

               _Keep on moving_ , _you can’t blame me for anything._

              Once they were far enough, the Slytherin girls exchanged looks of confusion.

              The Slytherins and Gryffindor waited as they heard more footsteps coming down the stairs, this time slower. The first face they saw was McGonagall, her stern face softening a little as she saw them. Next to the Transfiguration Professor was Marietta, who had a very glazed look on her face, and ugly pimples covering her cheeks.

               _Dear gods, Hermione’s curse worked._

              The demigod felt respect mixed with a little bit of fear flow through him.

              He could see the Slytherins feel something similar, a little gasp coming from Daphne. All of their eyes traveled to McGonagall, waiting for the strict professor to say something… Yet, her face was softer than normal.

              Then Harry and Marvus came out. Nico could hear the intake of breath from Melody as she saw Harry holding up her brother; the poor Hufflepuff had one hand on his head and his eyes seemed too unfocused to be normal.

              “Marvus!”

              She ran over, grabbing the twin from Harry, her eyes wide as she looked over him. When Marvus finally saw his sister he smiled.

              “Don’t worry, in a few minutes I’ll feel fine, the effect is wearing off already…” Marvus replied, sounding and looking loopy.

              “Children, I am afraid it is time for bed for most of you,” McGonagall announced.

              The Gryffindor Head of House calmly looked around at the other students.

              “Including you girls,” McGonagall said gently as she glanced at the Slytherin group.

               _Wait… Dumbledore, he isn’t here and McGonagall looks so upset. Dumbledore… he isn’t the Headmaster anymore._

              Nico felt some relief; he wouldn’t have someone try to figure out their mission intently.

              But.. now that meant Umbridge was going to be the Headmaster. Even if she wasn’t trying to find out their mission, she was trying to make it extremely hard for them. And… her control, instead of being stopped by Dumbledore, not it was nothing...

              Nico felt this shoulders sink and a weight in his chest pulled him down. A familiar feeling crept underneath his mind, reminding Nico that something similar had happened before… An ache flooded through him and when he blinked he saw a stern man in a uniform.

              His buzzed brown hair was kept together neatly and his cold brown eyes only looked at Nico with disappointment.

              Just as he saw the strange man, he disappeared. Nico felt a hand on his shoulder and noticed it was Pansy. There was worry in her eyes and the demigod turned his gaze toward the floor.

             McGonagall took Marvus from Melody, saying that he needed to go to the Hospital Wing with Marietta. Melody looked like she didn’t want to give her brother up, but after a glare she reluctantly let him go into the professor’s hands.

              Whatever questions were on their tongues everyone stayed silent as they walked back to their individual common rooms. Melody gave Nico once glance and a nod before splitting up, mouthing _I’m doing it_.

              Nico nodded and watched as she and Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room. The demigod noticed with surprise Harry Potter looked about as happy as him, his shoulders sagged and his face expressionless.

              The demigod felt sympathy as he turned and walked with his friends back to their own common room.

              He stopped mid-step as he realized something.

               _Will is probably in the tunnel._

              Panic flooded into Nico like no other. Instantly he looked toward a shadow, seriously considering to shadowtravel right then and there.

               _He is probably in the tunnel, waiting for us. We aren’t going to show up and he- he’s going to be worried! And… and what if they come across him when they are looking for Dumbledore? I should go alone, it’s the fastest, I could get there and- and._

              The urge was almost going to win until he noticed his friends waiting for him to catch up. Amongst them, Pansy, she watched him with calm brown eyes.

              Nico thought of when she had chased after him when he ran and her frightened face when she saw Voldemort. Then her dramatic change, when she finally stood up to Draco.

              “What is it, Nico?” Pansy asked.

              The rest of the girl’s eyes widened as they saw his face. Nico frowned and he felt his throat itch.

              “I...I need,” Nico started, “I need you guys to help me.”

              They all turned toward him.

              “What is it?” Pansy asked.

 

              Harry didn’t mean to have Dumbledore take the fall and he thought about it was conflicting emotions as everything in those moments ran through his mind.

               _Dumbledore’s Army, was he stupid? How could he have ever thought that was a good idea?_

              Even if his anger at Percy Weasley and Cornelius Fudge only grew, it couldn’t cover the immense sadness. Dumbledore was gone. He wasn’t in Azkaban since he had escaped all of their hands, but he was gone from Hogwarts. Umbridge was now the only one to take control.

               _I had almost gotten away with it too. Dumbledore helped so much. Telling me not to admit it, Marietta coincidentally couldn’t say if there was a meeting. It must have been that spell from Shacklebolt…. Even if Hermione’s curse worked perfectly, and… and…_

              Marvus was apprehended. Cornelius Fudge didn’t seem surprised that Marvus had found his way into the office, even made a comment about his mother… Harry could see the controlled glare on the Hufflepuff’s face, but Marvus remained silent. Marvus remained silent for the rest of the interrogation too, even after Marietta was brought out.

               _Even Shacklebolt and McGonagall were horrified when Dumbledore confessed to the group he did not create… I don’t understand how Dumbledore was so calm with smiles as he said that all… confessing to creating an army of students… Of course, Fudge gobbled it up. Of course, he did._

              Then there was the fight. Dumbledore had instantly knocked out Kinsley, Umbridge, Cornelius, and the fourth man who came in with the Minister, Dawlish.

               _When Dumbledore told me to study Occlumency I felt the urge to hurt him, what is wrong with me? What is happening? And he didn’t want Marvus to know about Occlumency, he didn’t..._

              Marvus was hit with a spell, what it was Harry didn’t know… all he knew was that the Hufflepuff wasn’t able to process  a word as Dumbledore told Harry what to do when he was gone.

              Harry rolled on the side of his covers, frowning as he pondered. It flowed between what he did to seal Dumbledore’s fate, continuing Occlumency since Dumbledore had said so-

              For the first time that year. This was the only thing he had said to me this year, why did he not talk to me? Why couldn’t he? Maybe if he did it would have never happened...

              Melody and Marvus still didn’t know what they were quite getting into with Harry.

              They don’t know about the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore’s plans, Harry’s visions… even when Melody made it very clear she was there to protect Harry so he could kill Voldemort. Even when Melody and Marvus had risked their skins a few times for him, broken hands.

               _They still don’t know… and it was obvious that Dumbledore doesn’t want me to tell them… But how could I not? It is going on for so long… I don’t know if I want to… I don’t know if I want to…_

               _But Dumbledore knows what he is doing, I have to trust him, even if…_

              As Harry laid there, he realized he wasn’t going to get any sleep that night.

 

             Will had waited in the tunnel. It was their normal meeting time and unless anything had changed from yesterday, they should have been there.

             Unless something happened.

             The son of Apollo stood there, getting more nervous as he waited and he began to pace around the lantern he brought. The hallway was silent until there was someone trying to open the door. It didn’t sound like Nico, who normally opened it without trouble.

             Will got off his normal perch and began to look with curiosity at the door.

             “Hello, who is-”

             Will couldn’t finish has he had arms wrapped around him, squeezing him tightly around his waist.

             “Nico? What’s going on?” Will asked, sliding his arms around the other demigod.

             The son of Apollo glanced up for a moment to see all of his Slytherin friends waiting. However, most of their faces were turned outward into the hallway.

             “Dumbledore is gone,” Nico whispered into Will’s chest.

             “What?” Will questioned.

             Nico pulled away and Will finally saw his face. His normal dark brown eyes looked glassy and worry was etched into almost every feature; his eye bags looked darker and his mouth was not in a smile like the past weeks.

             Will immediately wanted to pull the other into another hug.

             “It’s dangerous, don’t come to Hogwarts unless I tell you to,” Nico ordered.

             Will didn’t know how to respond to the seriousness.

             “Oh, uh, okay,” Will replied, trying to hide his disappointment.

             The demigod glanced back up at Will with hesitance, as if trying to decide whether or not to run back out or stay there.

             Then Nico finally decided.

             The son of Hades pulled Will into a hug. Will smiled and squeezed back.

             “Melody is going to send you a letter, but I am going to tell you now, we probably need that plan of yours.”

             Will felt his smile waver.

             “Oh, okay.”

              _It is that bad._

             “Promise me you’ll be safe,” Nico whispered.

             Before Will could respond, abruptly, Nico leaned closer to Will and planted a kiss on his cheek. Will felt his heart stop, but before he could say anything Nico already pulled away and was backing up toward the door.

             “Get out of this tunnel as fast as you can,” Nico said.

             Though his voice sounded serious, Will noticed his fingers slightly shaking.

             “Okay,” Will nodded, as he picked up his lantern, “and I will be fine, just make sure you are too.”

             Nico smiled and then he disappeared behind the door.

             Will sighed. His heart still hammered and he could feel his cheek still wet from the kiss. However, Will didn’t try to dwell on it, not matter how much he wanted to.

              _Okay, time to start running,_ he thought as he looked in the other direction.

 

             Melody was the only one who stayed up late in the Gryffindor common room. Well after midnight, Melody took a spot in the couch close to the fire, which flickered red and yellow all across the room. Near her was another small fire in a red candle, which was dripping with liquid wax.

             Harry was caught. Before the poor Gryffindor trudged up to his room, he told her they had the whole list of the members. There was no use, a storm was about to come from Umbridge now that she had all of their names…

             A screech owl was perched on the couch, its wide eyes watching as Melody laid out a small piece of parchment. There was already spilled ink on it, splotches of black dotting most of the surface except the middle. Melody took out her quill and ink, haphazardly dripping most of the black on the corners of the parchment before she wrote.

 

                           Dear friend,

                           I feel homesick. We all miss you deeply.

                                                       Melody Jones

 

             She folded up as fast as she could and poured some of the liquid red wax onto the fold. The red fell and splattered, following the patterns of the ink.

             Quickly, the daughter of Ares took out a string and once the wax was dried, she wrote to Will Solace and tied it to the screech owl’s leg.

             “Pimpsqueak, I want you to try to make it quick, it’s important,” Melody cooed.

             The owl let out a soft rumbling sound.

             Melody reached her hand out and instantly Pimpsqueak stepped on. She hurried and opened one of the windows. No wind shook the trees or left a strange whistling sound as it traveled through the structures; there was nothing. It was quiet except for the crackling of the fire.

             “Be safe,” Melody muttered and watched as her screech owl flew out into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had seen the Crimes of Grindlewald and all I am gonna say is that I only care about Tina and Newt, always have and always will. And Jacob. So, it was overall.... alright. Some good and bad, but whatevs. Have you guys seen the movie? What do you think?  
> I really like the music though.
> 
> And haha, yeah, this chapter!!! It finally happened! So... so much stuff. Harry and Nico aren't going to have a fun time. Just, wow, so much...  
> Ahha, how many of you all thought that Will was gonna get caught by Filch or Umbridge ;) don't worry, there is still so much more time for that!  
> Tell me what you all think!! And... tell me all what you think Will's plan could be!


	68. You Can Never Expect What the First Day Will be Like, So Don't Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah!!! New chapter because nanowrimo!!! Hope you all like it!!

            Nico looked at the new decree, Decree #28, hanging in the front of the Great Hall.

 

**Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 

            The demigod sighed as he looked at those words.

            The announcement was placed all in all of the common rooms. Somehow Umbridge had made them appear overnight all over Hogwarts.

            Marvus wasn’t as okay as he had said. That or Pomphrey didn’t believe him. He and Marietta had stayed in the Hospital Wing, effectively making Harry the only person who could tell everyone of last night's events. 

            Still, somehow everyone knew what had happened. Nico heard it in the halls, first, that Dumbledore had managed to escape before he could be arrested. The story extended that the Headmaster overtook two Aurors, Umbridge, the Minister, and the Minister's Assistant during his escape when they came to him. Now, that was certainly a rumor, Nico had thought. 

            There were quite a few stories that Nico couldn’t believe, neither could most of Slytherin. After a while though, the Slytherins realized that some of them could be true and that they had no idea which ones. Upon that realization, Nico was content with just trying to ask Marvus about what happened or see if Harry had told Melody.

            Of course, that was all word of mouth, all those crazy events that had occurred yesterday. Looking at the Decree, it made Dumbledore’s absence all that more real.

_ This is it. Umbridge had really replaced him, _ Nico thought emotionlessly.

            Nico had felt the same since yesterday when Harry and Marvus had come out of that office. A sinking feeling took over, weighing him down enough that his shoulders felt slightly sore.

            “She didn’t waste her time,” Tracey commented, her eyes narrowing at the decree.

            “No, she didn’t,” Nico agreed, frowning as he stared at the words hopelessly.

            Nico glanced to his side to see Pansy scowling at it, looking like she wanted to rip it to shreds.

“We knew she was going to do it… so why doe s it feel so terrible?” Daphne asked out loud as she stood, her arms wrapping around her books and pulling them closer to her chest.

            “Because it feels like we lost,” Millicent answered with a frown.

            Nico noticed Millicent stared up at the decree with a glare.

            “Come on, we are going to miss breakfast if we don’t go now,” Pansy said and with that, they started to situate themselves to move. 

            Just as the Slytherin group was going to pass the threshold Nico noticed Umbridge was walking toward them with haste. Her beady black eyes were clearly trained on him and she motioned for him to wait. For a second, the demigod thought about ignoring her and going in the Great Hall,  avoiding the new Headmaster altogether. Sadly, he waited too long, his pause giving her the time to catch up enough to yell at him if he did.

            Nico looked over to his friends. All of them had a similar glare, only Tracey had the look of distrust and annoyance. However, it was all clear they didn’t want to leave him.

_ Go _ , Nico mouthed.

            Pansy’s eyes narrowed at Umbridge and Daphne nerves showed in the way her nails rubbed against her books. Yet, they still began to walk away.

            The demigod sighed as he turned, waiting as Umbridge’s short legs carried her much faster than one would expect. There was a glow on her face that Nico had never seen.

_ She had finally gotten her way, of course, she is going to be happy. _

            “Mr. di Angelo, I want you to come to my office to discuss an important matter,” Umbridge said, smiling a sickly sweet and definitely forced smile.

            Nico resisted the urge to scowl at her and ask why. Yet, his mouth remained closed as H=he remembered all of Professor Snape’s warnings and the words that were known etched onto his hands. Nico scratched the light scars.

_ I will always follow the rules. _

            “When?” Nico asked.

            Umbridge’s smile widened at his calm response and Nico could suddenly understand when Tracey said Umbridge looked like a frog. Her mouth was wide and her black eyes lacked any type of soul. 

            “Right now,” Umbridge answered.

            Nico watched as she reveled in his expression of shock. He could see it in her eyes, the victory of now being able to ask and knowing that she will always receive now that Dumbledore was gone. The son of Hades felt something creep in his mind, a familiar twitch of uncomfortableness before it disappeared.

            “If we are quick you won’t have to be late for class,” Umbridge said as she walked past him, “and we both know that would be against the  _ rules _ .”

            Nico glanced to see that the Slytherin girls were waiting just inside Great Hall too far away from them. They watched with interested eyes, trying to decipher what was going on. Yet, Nico noticed that Pansy wasn’t trying to do that at all. Her eyes bore into Umbridge with hatred until she noticed the demigod’s gaze.

            Then Pansy’s eyes darted to him and there was an obvious worry.

_ I’ll be fine… Yeah, I’ll be fine. _

            “Okay,” Nico said and he turned and began to follow Umbridge to her office.

 

            Pansy grunted when Nico started to follow Umbridge. Her fists clenched.

_ If that dragon does anything- _

            “Come on, Nico can handle himself,” Tracey said plainly, putting her hand on Pansy’s shoulder, “we should go eat.”

            Pansy watched as Nico disappeared behind the hallway and she sighed. Pansy reluctantly turned around at Tracey’s expectant face. Behind her, Daphne appeared a little worried while Millicent, once again, showed nothing.

            “Okay, let’s go,” Pansy agreed.

            The girls walked together quietly to their spot at the Slytherin table. While conversation did spark, mostly talking about the homework they were going to have to do, Pansy stayed quiet, glaring at the table before her as she ate.

            Pansy could hear most of the Slytherins speak of what happened last night. Dumbledore overtook five people by himself, including the Minister of Magic himself. For Slytherins, this seemed to be interesting and good news. No more Dumbledore, no more wacky things, no more of this school being so “backward”…

            She could understand why Nico was upset. Not fully, she never liked Dumbledore much, but she would choose the strange old man over Umbridge any day… Bored, her eyes began to wander.

            Not too far away, sat Blaise and Theodore. Pansy looked to see Draco and his goons were seated much further away than normal. While Draco snickered, his eyes finally locked with Pansy’s. The emotion slipped off his face as he stared at her, mostly of just pure surprise.

            Conflicted feelings arose in her. Disappointment, anger, sadness, all wrapped up with even more emotions she couldn’t name at the moment. Pansy looked back down at the table, not seeing Draco dejectedly focus on his own as well.

            “Why are people looking at you like that, Blaise?” Tracey asked.

_ What? _

            Pansy attention focused on her friend, following her gaze beyond the table. They both watched as another person quickly walked by the other Slytherin glancing in his direction. Pansy’s eyes darted back to Blaise and she realized that there was a silver “I” pin on his robes.

            “I am part of the Inquisitorial Squad. Basically a Prefect, but more, so, it fucks up the Prefect system,” Blaise answered simply and took a swig of pumpkin juice.

            Tracey groaned and muttered,  _ of course _ .

            “What?! Are you serious?” Pansy said, aghast, “Does that just mean Prefects are  _ nothing _ ?”

            Pansy looked ready to rip someone’s head off. Theodore's eyes were wide as if he had suddenly realized she was there and began to scoot away on the bench, leaving Blaise the closest to her.

            “Yep,” Blaise said simply as if it wasn’t the end of the world.

            But it definitely was for Pansy.

            She was furious. Pansy had gotten the position of Prefect from Severus Snape, hand picked out of her whole class! It shows that she was something, not just a kiss-up. Now all of the prestige and perks are nonexistent. Well, except the bathrooms, which were definitely nice.

            Pansy scowled. Daphne frowned and glanced at Millicent.

            “Didn’t Umbridge ask you to join?” Daphne asked cautiously.

            All of their eyes landed on Millicent, who just continued to frown. Millicent’s dark brown eyes trailed over everyone, a little surprised. 

            “Yeah,” Millicent said as she leaned onto her hands on the table, “she wanted to break up our little group of mischiefs and thought I was the loose cannon.”

            Millicent didn’t appear too upset with that assumption, but then again, she never appeared too upset over anything. It was just another thing, another day.

_ It always is with her _ , Pansy thought, not looking far into her friend’s words.

            “Cassius took the offer,” Theodore added, “said that he might as well be promoted in the new system.”

            Pansy narrowed her eyes to see that Theodore must have joined the Inquisitorial Squad as well, for another silver “I” was pinned to his robes. Instantly, she scowled again.

 Since Malfoy was part of the Inquisitorial Squad too, it might as well have been all of Slytherin! They all succumbed, or rather choose, to do it, all for the power.

            Something else nagged in her, something she was more angry about. Pansy was envious. To have the power to be even more than a Prefect, she could do everything! But, Umbridge would never pick Pansy to become part of the Inquisitorial Squad, not after the Slytherin had pulled those stunts against her. No after all Pansy has done.

_ No, no, why am I thinking like this? I don’t want to serve Umbridge, I don’t want anything to do with her, I just want her to go DOWN! _

            “This is Hippogriff shit,” Pansy muttered.

            Blaise nodded.

            “Some people may like it now, but… I know in a day or so, everything will be going downhill,” he said and then he began to move some of his food around his plate.

            Tracey looked at him strangely.

            “What do you mean?”

            “Slytherin isn’t Umbridge's favorite, hasn’t been for a while. In a few days, I think the rest of the House is going to realize that.”

            Blaise finally cut up a boiled egg with his fork. At his side, Theodore kept on eating, though it was clear that he was listening in as Theodore nodded in agreement

            “Then why bother joining the squad?” Daphne asked.

            Her blue eyes sparkled with questions. Slight confusion filled her and even Tracey felt the same puzzlement too. Pansy could see Tracey’s eyes narrowing, waiting patiently for his answer.

            Blaise shrugged and he put some salt and pepper on the food in front of him. There was a hint of annoyance that there was nothing else to add, but still forked the egg.

            “Why not get ahead when you can?” Blaise answered and then he put the egg into his mouth.

 

            “You know that I have become Headmistress, don’t you?” Umbridge questioned, placing a teacup onto the saucer with a clink.

            Nico looked away from the meowing kittens to Umbridge. She had her forced smile plastered on her face.

_ She is going to ask about Dumbledore, isn’t she? Why I was there when she ran out... maybe she thinks I helped him escape. It was obvious from the one confrontation that she was convinced Dumbledore and I were working together… _

_             It doesn’t matter. It isn’t true… All of this will blow over… Will’s got a plan and I can tough it out until then…  _

            “Yes.”

            The demigod glared at her.

            Umbridge’s beady eyes glinted.

            “Then you must know that I am intending to change some things around here,” Umbridge said simply and she brought out a piece of parchment and quill, “For one thing, Dumbledore didn’t quite understand how to make students listen to authority.”

            Nico felt an itch in the back of his memory once more.

_ Authority. Authority of the school… of the state. _

            “Luckily, I will be able to do what Dumbledore has failed, which is to produce students under the Ministry's expectations.”

            The demigod blinked and she had changed.

            It was that man again, in a strange uniform. He had short brown hair, pale skin, and piercing blue eyes and a stern glance. Then the demigod heard a deep and emotionless voice echo in his mind. 

_ Your previous teacher had failed the Duce, the new Roman Empire we hope to create. I hope to undo that damage and bring about what Mussolini really wants… _

            Nico blinked and saw the bright pink room again.

            The demigod’s mind reeled from the sudden memory. Nico stood up, his hands moving as they felt for something to do. Energy surged through him and all he knew was that he needed to do something or tell someone-

_ That man, I knew that man. _

            “Sit down,” Umbridge ordered.

            The son of Hades didn’t move, his hand grabbed the desk as he looked off, thinking of what this meant. Thinking that this was the start of what Hades had said, this was-

            Umbridge stood up fast, her chair making a loud and horrible screech. Nico thoughts stopped as he looked at her. Her face was red and she looked as crazy as the time she had cornered him. 

            “This is why I brought this meeting, your an insolent, insufferable-” Umbridge suddenly stopped, this time her tone was soft and she smiled. “Nico di Angelo, you are in Slytherin, just like me. I know you can be better than what you are now… To make sure you stay out of trouble and become the student I know you can be I want you to become my personal assistant.”

            Nico blinked at the not-so-much-request request.

            “After classes and during breaks you will watch me work and help me get this school back on track, until the nine o’clock every day not counting weekends.”

            The demigod's eyes widened.

            “While you are an assistant, you must also keep your grades up or else there will be detentions.”

_ She’s just doing this to take all of my time away! To make sure that I won’t be able to do anything for Dumbledore, isn’t it? But I am not even working with him! _

            “Maybe then you’ll become a real Slytherin,” Umbridge finished.

            Nico wanted to say many things to her. He seriously considered asking Peeves for his sword now, to get rid of her the way he knew how. Yet, just as she said that, Nico felt his anger fade.

_ A real Slytherin? _

            The demigod thought of Pansy, Tracey, Millicent, and Daphne.

            Then Pansy went through his mind, her worry, when she had looked at Nico when she traveled so far in the cold just to ask him to come back to Hogwarts, before Voldemort surprised them… and when she was there, in the Hopsital Wing, wanting him to become well that she and the rest of his friends arranged Will to come there.

            He had also learned one hundred points were taken as none of the Slytherins told Umbridge where Nico or Pansy had gone.

_ Slytherins stick together. _

            “Maybe I will,” Nico replied.

 

            Though some of the stories were wild about what happened last night, others weren’t so crazy, in fact, he wondered how some people had some details right.

_ Must be the portraits. _

            However, people still asked Harry forfirst-hand hand account of what had happened. After he told Ernie Macmillan, the Hufflepuff reassured Harry, Hermione, and Ron that Dumbledore wouldn’t be gone for long and that his office was surprisingly sealed. Then Ernie snickered, saying that after finding Dumbledore’s office was seal Umbridge threw a tantrum.

            Sadly, their joy couldn’t last any longer. Malfoy came and told them of the new system with the Inquisitorial Squad. To say the least, it was the worst thing that she could have possibly done for the sake of Hogwarts, but it would help her control the students.

            Malfoy could take any points he wanted for almost no reason. At first they didn’t believe that the points were actually taken away… until they noticed that all of the Houses were in a close tie. Before Slytherin was so behind it almost seemed impossible for them to catch up. It was infuriating and Harry boiled with anger.

            Harry noticed most of Slytherin didn’t mind the change, whereas most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were just as upset as the Gryffindors. Might have been since most of the Inquisitorial Squad consisted of Slytherins.

            However, Harry saw one Slytherin in particular who didn’t like it. Even amongst his group, who were more angry than usual, he just looked like a mourning ghost. It wasn’t hard to see that Nico di Angelo was sulking, his head hung low and his normal edge was softened with slight sorrow.

            Harry looked away when he noticed the other boy dejectedly following his normal group. It wasn’t his business… Harry didn’t know Nico. He didn’t even trust him. Even if Melody had told Harry long ago that Nico was fine, he didn’t quite believe her yet.

            As he thought about her, surprisingly the Gryffindor finally showed up. Almost all day Harry noticed Melody was gone, in between classes and breaks, sometimes even food. However, he knew where she was going because everytime she came back she would tell them of how her brother was.

            As Hermione explained the new Inquisitorial Squads to Melody, that was when Fred and George came by. It was short, mostly the two expressing their frustration and anger and how they threw Montague into a cabinet before he could deduct points (and they haven’t seen him since). Yet, Fred and George quickly mentioned for that they weren’t so worried about leaving Hogwarts. Without explanation, the Weasley twins then told the group to be in the Great Hall this afternoon.

            Harry couldn’t help, but notice Melody stare at the twins as they left.

_  Why is she looking at them like that? Is she worried? Concerned? About what? _

 

            “She is making you do  _ what _ ?” Pansy snarled.

            Pansy almost stopped right there in the middle of the hallway. Several other students heard her outrage and their walking became faster or slower, either to escape her rage or listen in on the latest gossip. Nico closed his mouth, watching as a first year glanced them with wide frightened eyes.

            Nico couldn’t tell them the news until they were finally walking to Transfiguration, which was hours later.

            “Ugh!” Pansy growled, “This is ridiculous!”

            Beside Nico, Tracey seemed to almost get annoyed at her outburst. Millicent had the same look as Tracey and Daphne only had a frown as she looked at all of her friends.

            “Really? That is a lot, almost leaves you no time for assignments…. And you are already having some trouble doing them,” Daphne chimed in.

            Nico sighed.

            “Yeah… yeah, I don’t know how it is all going to go. She said I was starting today before dinner… and she even wants me during the breaks.”

            The demigod sunk closer to the ground.

            It hadn’t hit him how much it would be. To keep grades up while working for her? Oh, this was going to be a nightmare.. He probably won’t be able to keep up with Melody and Marvus, that spell she had offered, he should also say goodbye to helping with the quest…

            And Will.

_ I won’t really see him, will I? Not anymore. _

            Ahead of Nico, he suddenly saw a flash of a wand. There was a flash of yellow light and his instincts relaxed; hew knew from experience it was nothing harmful. The girls hopped away from it, Daphne yelping, and they watched it nearly run into more students. All of the others had the same idea, jumping out of its path as it traveled to a Slytherin.

_ Wait, is that my roommate? Adrian? _

            The brown haired boy smirked and sent the yellow ball of light back.

            After another wave of students moved out of the way, it was cleared the hallway enough to see the partner in the toss and catch was another Slytherin with a similar smirk.

            “No casting spells in the hallways!” McGonagall yelled sternly at them.

            Nico watched as the two boys groaned loudly, but took in the yellow ball of light.

_ They won’t be doing that for long _ …

 

            “I want to use this time first to spell out expectations,” Umbridge said, watching Nico with her black eyes.

            The demigod’s attention flickered from Umbridge to the cats behind her. As his eyes narrowed, he had a realization.

            She can’t get into Dumbledore’s office… it must meant that it is somehow sealed off when he left. Nico felt his shoulders relax, thinking that his sword was still safely in the glass case, locked even to the demigod. It was annoying, actually, trying to use his sword would be off the table since it was still in there.

_ There aren’t any monsters coming, not because of the protective barrier Melody mentioned… But, still… Maybe I should order Peeves to move it before anyone does gain access and takes it… _

            “Ahem, Ahem.”

            Nico blinked and he focused once again on Umbridge. The witch now appeared angry, but she controlled herself. With a heavy sigh, she looked back at him.

            “Did you listen to any of the expectations I laid out for you?” Umbridge questioned.

            The demigod remained silent and he shook his head. Umbridge, instead of expressing more frustration, something close to happiness glinted in her eyes.

            “You better listen, you don’t need it added to your hand, now, do you?”

            Nico frowned as he glared at her and his fingers brushed over the light scars on his skin.

            “No,” Nico answered.

            “Good,” Umbridge smiled as she leaned back into her chair, pleased, “Then you must listen carefully…

            “I want you to be my shadow. You must follow me as I enforce the rules of the school. You are to follow everything I say and write everything down for the Ministry to know the state of Hogwarts, the glorious before and after image…. And if you don’t, well, you already know what will happen.”

            Nico scratched the words over his hand as he listened and waited for her to finish, but she didn’t. Umbridge seemed to like the power, his quietness, and she smiled down at him.

            “And I think that this meeting is done... for now. I have other matters to attend to. You are free for this break and this break only. Expect for there to some things to do when you get back later today. Maybe you can use the rest of these twenty minutes to work ahead on assignments.”

            Umbridge still had her face grin on her face as Nico got up and, without a glance back, left her office.

            “The Headmistress wants to speak to you, Potter.” Filch said.

            He thought of the Weasley twins and their warning.

_ Already? But it isn’t the afternoon yet! _

            “I didn’t do it,” Harry quickly said.

            Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Melody were walking toward Lunch when the Caretaker had appeared. During Harry’s classes, all he thought about was what the twins could possibly doing and what sort of punishments awaited him and the D.A. members.

            Dumbledore did take the fall for all of them, but… Umbridge would find a way. She definitely had the drive to make sure they all paid, one way or another.

            Harry’s response seemed to make Filch more amused.

            “Are you sure?” Filch asked and he began to chuckle, “Now, follow me, she won’t want to wait for long.”

            Harry glanced back to see Hermione and Ron’s worried faces. Melody, however, didn’t look just look worried. There was something else, almost something fierce. The way she stood, it was tall, confident, and she glared at Filch.

            The caretaker noticed instantly and he scowled at her, yet his lips quivered slightly.

            Harry couldn’t understand what would make her like this. What was making her act all weird.

            He shrugged at them and followed Filch.

 

            “What do you think Umbridge is asking him?” Melody whispered.

            Hermione didn’t respond right away.

            There were several things Umbridge would ask, like where Dumbledore or Sirius could be. The latter being a certain subject Hermione and Ron had yet to tell her.

            “Probably the usual, where Dumbledore could be and all that,” Hermione answered quickly, “and threatening him that she had all of the Ministry behind her.”

_ And maybe about Sirius Black… after all, she had been monitoring the mail. Where he could be with the Death Eaters… but then again, she never seems to ask about the Death Eaters. _

            “Maybe something else too,” Hermione continued as she began to make her trek to the Gryffindor common room, Ron following her no so far behind.

            Melody didn’t look happy with that answer.

            “What do you mean something else?” Melody pried, “What else could she ask about?”

            Hermione frowned and Ron started to get annoyed as well.

_ What else could she ask about? What could she do more?  _ Hermione wondered, and as her mind continued to work, she could feel some nerves start to rise. There was so much Umbridge could ask, like if there was anyone helping Dumbledore escape and who his supporters were.

            “Hermione doesn’t know,” Ron snapped, “Harry just went in there to talk to Umbridge.”

            Melody scowled at Ron, but after a second she just frowned. Hermione felt some weight off her shoulders.

_ He’s right. We don’t know, not yet. We should just wait... at this point that is the only thing we can do. _

            “We should just… do some assignments,” Hermione offered.

            Melody seemed to still be hung up on thinking about what was going on in there, but the other Gryffindor nodded.

            “Good, I haven’t looked over what we are going to do for Herbology yet,” Ron admitted as he started to rummage through his backpack, “Today was my day to read it, so when Harry gets back I’ll be able to tell him.”

            Hermione felt her worry disappear as she glared at Ron.

            “Herbology is later this afternoon, why didn’t you do it sooner?” Hermione asked.

            Ron leaned away from her stern voice and blinked at Hermione with disbelief.

            “I knew we had time before the class, so…”

            Ron quickly shrugged despite Hermione started to shake her head in disappointment. When Hermione looked back up from her scowling she noticed Melody was still thinking, her head turned toward where Harry disappeared.

            Some guilt grabbed at Hermione’s heart.

_ If she is so worried, should I be too? _

 

            “You shouldn’t have tried to talk to me while class was going on,” Nico said while shaking his head.

            “I wanted to know how the meeting with Umbridge went, that isn’t a wrong thing to do,” Pansy replied with a scowl, nudging Nico.

            “Yeah, all of us want to know!” Daphne added.

            The group rushed to the Great Hall and Nico enjoyed the break immensely. Once they sat down, Nico told every detail of his meeting with Umbridge. However, he left out the part of the strange man.

_  It’s just another stupid memory… I’ll am just going to wait it out... _

            “So, she let you go during the break?” Tracey questioned.

            Nico looked up from his food and nodded.

            “Yeah, said she had another matter to attend to…” Nico shrugged as he began to fork some of his food to eat.

            Millicent shook her head.

            “Or to think of something evil that you’d have to do later,” Millicent and then she smirked..

            Daphne let out a giggle, slightly pushing Millicent. Pansy scowled at them, but the demigod couldn’t find himself to be upset. Whatever the reason was, he was glad he got to have the time back… even if he didn’t do homework in defiance and instead wrote different drafts letters he could send to Will to explain the situation. Of course, all in a co

            Suddenly there was a large boom. From the surprise, Nico’s fork fell from his hand onto his plate with a loud tink and Daphne squealed. The girls and he exchanged glances of confusion and slight worry.

            “What was that?” Pansy asked.

            Everyone the Great Hall stopped eating, all of their confused faces turning toward their friends. Nico and his did the same, Tracey appearing the most eager to see what was going on. Another boom shook the tables, knocking more food and silverware onto plates or the ground. A few students shrieked and others stood up from their benches in shock.

            “Is Umbridge getting rid of another professor?” Daphne questioned.

            However, there was clear doubt in her voice. The loud boom, no, that couldn’t possibly be Umbridge kicking out another professor… it just wouldn’t sound like that.

            The question was answered soon enough.

            A large dragon firecracker came dancing down into the Great Hall, its large green and yellow face smiling at the students with mirth.

            A sound of awe came down from the students and suddenly another bright firework appeared. A sparkler, which moved with its own accord. As it started to float around, Nico quickly realized it was spelling a word.

_ What? What does it say? _ Nico wondered as he stared at the moving letters.

            Then he saw it and there was a round of gasps and giggles that erupted from the students.

            “Did that sparkler just spell out the word bitch?” Pansy asked, her mouth slightly opened in disbelief.

            “It… yeah. It just did,” Tracey confirmed.

            The Slytherin girls looked over to Nico. It was obvious this was some rule breaking that Umbridge wouldn’t tolerate and him being his new assistant…

            The demigod thought of that too and rather quickly. However, he didn’t move from his seat and began to look at the food.

            “I am not supposed to follow or help Umbridge yet,” Nico answered their silent question with an indifferent tone, “she said after dinner.”

            There was a smirk on Tracey’s face as he said that. In fact, they all did, and Daphne started to giggle. Yet, their joke was interrupted by clapping. 

            Some loud students at the Gryffindor table were began to clap wildly, with some hollering and whistling. At first, it was only a few students, but like an infection, soon the whole Great Hall was clapping and standing up as the sparkler kept on spelling out more curse words a standing ovation.

            The professors there began to get up and Nico noticed  Professor Sprout with a frown on her face as she watched the Hufflepuff table join in with the celebration.

            The black and yellow House began to clap the loudest and some people started standing up. Marvus joined in and then a boy with blonde hair jumped up, whistling.

            “Summerby!” Sprout chided.

            Summerby saw Sprout, his hands froze, and nodded at her, as if she was just greeting him. Nico realized that none of the other professors eating didn’t bother with the fireworks nor the clapping students, just rolling their eyes.

            For the rest of the day, even going to classes, there were fireworks. It quickly spread throughout Hogwarts that apparently someone had released magical fireworks, which soon could be seen or heard from everywhere within the school.

            His professors milked the situation as much as they could, asking for Umbridge for help to deal with all of the fireworks. Nico pretended to be doing work each and every time she came in, not looking or “noticing” her. However, when she walked away Nico seeon saw she was covered with ashes and soot.

            Nico and his friends spoke of the day with laughter at dinner. Only Theodore pouted, saying how little material they covered in each class was a disappointment. Yet, Nico could see the tiny smile on his face and so could everyone else. Blaise teased Theodore during dinner, saying that no work was the best kind of work.

            As Nico heard the loud and entertaining conversations and dinner was soon coming to an nd, he realized he should go to Umbridge’s office. He said goodbye and took his time walking, his feet moving slow as he passed more fireworks.

            When Nico made it to her the office and knocked, he was surprised and relieved to hear no answer.

_ Of course, she isn't here, probably still running around trying to get rid of those fireworks… Ugh, I will probably be helping her until nine,  _ Nico realized solemnly.

            He leaned against her door, waiting for the Headmistress to come walking with her pink cardigan mostly burnt. Maybe after this day, it would be too disgusting to wear from the magical tricks that she would have to throw it away. Nico smiled at the thought, but it passed too soon.

            Nico crossed his arms and began to wish he could see Will. The demigod squirmed as he thought about what he did yesterday.

            It wasn’t that Nico regretted it at all. It was just… he wouldn’t be able to explain anything. He might not see Will for a few more days , maybe even a week! And knowing Will, the son of Apollo might worry over why Nico was somehow more affectionate…

_ Or if I was interested… _

_ No, sometimes a kiss on the cheek is just what people do. Platonically. _

            Nico frowned.

_ I could have just kissed him on the mouth to be done with it. It would definitely make sure Will knew I was interested, but… _

_ Bleh. I wish this was easier. I wish I didn’t have to think as hard as I did about this… I wish I had the courage to just  _ tell _ Will… _

_  It isn’t as easy as that. I know that. I know because Eros had to torment me, out me in front of Jason. It is… it is so much harder and I know why. _

            Nico sighed and his eyes rose as a group passed him. He recognized the wild hair and glasses instantly, yet his expression didn’t change. Harry Potter instantly looked away and Nico didn’t know how to respond.

            Even if the other Gryffindor still regarded him as a stranger that wasn’t to be trusted, Nico didn’t feel the same frustration as he did in the beginning of the year. The demigod couldn’t possibly compare the times anymore. Nico came, frustrated and alone, ending up in a House he was probably destined to hate without any say.

            When things became too difficult, he ran.

            And now, Nico found himself liking the House, even spending time with the other Slytherins, even if there were still ups and downs. Nico liked his friends and even if Umbridge was making his mission and life at Hogwarts harder, he didn’t want to leave. There was still so much to do. 

_ Without Harry Potter, I wouldn’t be here at all.  _ Nico thought bittersweetly.  _ Who cares if he doesn’t trust me yet. _

 

            Everyone knew it was the Weasley twins who had let out the fireworks. At least, everyone in Gryffindor. Thus, there was a loud party, with congratulations, even Hermione went through the crowd to compliment Fred and George on the fireworks. 

            After Harry saw Umbridge walking around, covered in ashes and soot, he imagined everyone felt the same glree after so many of the professors had her take care of the fireworks. Sadly, Harry noticed Nico with the same look, covered in so much black his tie wasn’t green and silver anymore. PLus, he the same expression of tiredness and not wanting to be there as the first time Harry had seen him.

            The Gryffindor saw the other boy before, waiting by her door. He assumed the punishment might have something do when the Slytherin had left school. Maybe it was to keep him around so he couldn’t have the chance to run away again.

            However, Harry’s mind wasn’t on that. He had had enough time to mull over those facts and now, he was talking to Hermione, Ron, and Melody about his time in Umbridge’s office that afternoon.

            “Yeah, she told me to drink the tea she offered constantly,” Harry whispered, “but, like I said, I remembered what Mad-Eye Moody told me so I didn’t.”

            Hermione sighed with relief and sat back into the couch, Ron only looked confused, and Melody appeared conflicted between being proud of Harry or angry at Umbridge.

            The three Gryffindors spoke quietly in the common room. Though Harry wanted to talk about how Umbridge had wanted to find Sirius, he couldn't. Not with Melody still watching and waiting for him to explain the rest of what had happened. Outside, fireworks still raged and popped, along with some random students’ screams of approval.

            “That was most definitely  Veritaserum,” Hermione scowled.

            Melody frowned and Ron gave the same estranged look.

            “That isn’t allowed,” Ron said slowly.

            Harry wanted to sigh in annoyance at the very obvious observation.

            “No, no it isn’t,” Harry retorted.

_ Umbridge doesn’t play by the rules. She had almost used force to catch the D.A. members and now was Dumbledore gone! _

            Harry remembered the times when Hermione has spoken about the revenge Umbridge would bring once Dumbledore appointed Firenze as the new Divination teacher. Without wanting to, Harry began to feel frustration welling up at Ron’s slowness to realize just how far Umbridge was going to go.

            Harry glared at Ron.

            “Umbridge wouldn’t let the rules stop her,” Hermione agreed, “if anything she would just change them to get what she wants.”

            Melody frowned.

            “Yeah, she doesn’t seem to care about much… maybe she’s just a monster.”

            Melody was weirdly not as cheerful as she had been in the past. Instead, there was a slight seriousness amongst the sulking.

            Ron glanced at Melody with a strange look.

            “Of course, she’s a monster, look what she did to Harry’s hand.”

            Harry felt his mood change again from frustration to something else. It wasn’t anger this time, maybe… maybe it was…

            “Okay, we are getting off topic, what else happened?” Hermione asked. 

            Harry inhaled as he tried to think of what happened. Some details when through his mind, some he decided to leave out while other stuck out like a sore thumb.

_ I might as well say those. _

            “Once I told her I didn’t know anything, she just threatened me,” Harry continued, feeling his blood beginning to boil as he spoke, “saying she had the Ministry behind her, that the Inquisitorial Squad was going through everyone’s mail, in and out, A Floo Regulator was watching all of the fires except hers, and that Filch was now looking at all of the secret passages-”

            “All of them?” Melody suddenly interrupted.

            Harry felt his steam wane, his mind and mouth stopping as he began to blink at the question.

            “Probably,” Ron answered, “Filch is the person who might know more passages in this castle than my brothers.”

            Melody stopped, her face screwed up in worry.

            “What, why? Why do you care?” Ron asked.

            Harry felt the same questioning as he looked at Melody’s slightly horrified face. Beside him, Harry noticed Hermione’s curiosity and slight concern as well.

            “Arug, uh, Will, the meetings,” Melody rambled and before anyone could ask her what those words meant together, she stood up, her nails in her mouth.

            “I have to go talk to Nico, see you all soon,” Melody quickly said.

            Hermione let out an okay and in a second Melody was already jumping over them to get to the common room exit. They could hear her still running even as she left the room.

            Harry felt momentarily speechless as he glanced at Ron and Hermione. A part of him felt happy, now he could tell them about the question of Sirius. However, that was somehow ruined in that a part of him wanted Melody to know.

_ She should know about Sirius too. _

__ _        Dumbledore doesn’t want her to know. Not Melody, Marvus, or Nico _ _. He would do anything for me, he only wants what’s for the best. I need to listen to him. _

_             What if he doesn’t know what is best? _

            Harry stayed silent as his mind still fought with itself. Yet, Hermione and Ron still looked and waited for Harry to say something.

_  I should just say it. For who is here already _ .

            “Another thing is that she asked me about where Sirius was…”

            Harry as he spoke, his mind wandered to when he saw Nico outside Umbridge’s door after dinner. The Slytherin had leaned up against the wall with a normal frown on his face, screwed up like Nico wasn’t enjoying life at the moment. It was close to how Pansy always looked like, which seemed to be all eye rolls and scowls.

            Yet, that wasn’t the only thing.

            Amongst the doom and gloom, Harry thought of the inhuman face of Nico’s supposed father leaning over him.

_ He can’t be normal. He can’t be. That is why I can’t tell them. _

 

The first day was just what Nico expected; all day he helped Umbridge get rid of the fireworks. It was so tiring, most of the time his spell didn't even work. It wasn't till the end of he hours did his spells actually get rid of fireworks.

            Malfoy seemed to take pleasure in watching him struggle, yet, that didn’t matter. The demigod “accidentally” let a firework get rather close to the other Slytherin, spraying him with embers that nearly caught his robes on fire.

            Nico remembered that moment with a smile as he followed Umbridge. Both of them were blackened with ash and embers, her heels even leaving soot wherever she walked.

            The demigod was glad that he didn’t have to help her enforce rules. Since she was so caught up with the fireworks, Nico began to notice some students, particularly Ravenclaws, casting spells or still walking through the hallways as classes ran, obviously skipping.

            Still, something filled Nico with worry as he strolled with Umbridge back to her office. A familiar feeling of dread grabbed and squeezed at his heart and stomach, which didn’t leave as Nico entered Umbridge’s office.

            Umbridge went on ahead and she pointed to the desk.

            “For now, I want you to write in detail of what this day entailed,” Umbridge demanded, “I want the Ministry to know what awful children there are… Oh, and how they have probably gotten this bad from the lack of punishments.”

            Though Umbridge muttered the last sentence, the demigod clearly heard it. He kept his mouth shut as he grabbed the quill, ink, and parchment from her desk and began to write.

            Thankfully, the room was silent, except for the endless meowing from the kittens. The demigod didn’t want to hear anymore of the woman’s voice or orders and it was extremely difficult to try to listen to while writing.

            So, naturally, Umbridge had to start talking.

            “I was thinking about speaking to your previous professors, Mr. di Angelo,” Umbridge muttered.

_ Previous professors? _

            “You know, the professors back at  Ilvermorny.”

            Nico momentarily stopped his writing, the quill freezing on its place on the parchment. Ink started to pool there, but the demigod didn’t notice.

_ My past professors? The ones at  _ _ Ilvermorny _ _? The school I have never actually been to? What am I going to say, I was the kid you couldn’t see in the back? Really, you have no record of me? Are you sure? _

            “I have already sent a letter,” Umbridge muttered, “Actually, I have sent many, including one to the guard at Azkaban.”

            Nico’s face fell even more.

_ You’ve… You’ve got to be kidding me. _

            “I think it would be a good learning opportunity, for some of the students to meet someone already working,” Umbridge continued, her beady eyes looking up to see his reaction and she smiled, “and for the Ministry to come to see what the new Hogwarts has to offer.”

            Nico blinked and immediately continued his task, but most of what he was writing wasn’t coming out right. He misspelled several words, thankfully leaving enough space to fill in the letters he had forgotten.

            “Don’t you think it would be a very enriching experience?” Umbridge asked, leaning forward on her desk, putting her head on her folded fingers.

            Nico glanced up to see Umbridge watching him carefully.

            “I guess so,” Nico answered, forcing himself not to show how much he disagreed with her statement.

            Umbridge turned back around to shuffle through more of her things.

            “It would certainly bring some more light into what they should become. That the Ministry wants the best and only the best… and that we know where to put the rest of them if they don’t quite fit that critique.”

            Nico eyes narrowed on Umbridge's moving form, her pink cardigan moving as she continued to shove more things away into her desk.

            There were so many despicable things about her and now he realized he was only going to learn more with the amount of him he’d have to spend with her. Instead of filling Nico with rage or hatred, it was only dread.

            So much more was to come. What it would be is only a mystery. Or, at least, what already horrible things he couldn’t guess.

            Umbridge turned back around with a sickly sweet smile as she lined up her quill perfectly against her desk.

            “Things are going to change, so many things… Finally, this school will be what it was meant to be.”

            As Umbridge looked up with pleasure, her eyes blinking with wonder and ecstasy at her new promised future of the school in her mind.

            Yet, it suddenly changed into a scowl as another firework sounded.

 

            Harry dreamed a vision that wasn’t his. He opened the door and walked by shelves and shelves of spheres, labeled and swirling with something. For some reason, he knew where to go and right before he could find him, Harry was startled awake from another firework.

            As the pain in his scar depleted, Harry felt disappointment and frustration. However, that didn’t last as he remembered his Occlumency lessons tomorrow.

_ Will those ever be worth it?  _ Harry questioned.  _ And even if I wanted to, will I ever be able to stop them? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, hell yeah, so much new shit was introduced. Of course, slowly, but yes, more things to think about. Ya know how it is with his book fic, gotta integrate things slowly (plus everything I do is slow af).
> 
> And Chaos! More chaos! Umbridge making a mess of things that will hopefully be solved by Will's plan!! Students clapping at swear words because that is reality!! Yes!!
> 
> I guess, leave a comment, tell me if its good and if things need to be changed. Yeah. I am tired and going to bed.


	69. Sometimes We See Things That Aren’t There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEE Another chapter :) haha, I still have hw and a debate tomorrow to do. It is okay! Enjoy the chapter because I only have one more nanowrimo chapter!! Which is.. kinda sad? Like, I had at least seven last year!! But, then again, most chapters weren't 4 thousand words. Oh well!.

            “I’m glad you’re released,” Melody said as she looked at her twin.

            Marvus walked out with a wide smile.

            His bedside was filled with gifts and letters after only a day of staying in the Hospital Wing. Most of them were from Hufflepuffs, with also a lot of written jokes from the Quidditch team that encouraged Marvus to get better so they could practice and have him end up in the Hospital Wing again. Others were from random Houses, including one from Gryffindor, which was Neville’s wiggled handwriting, wishing him to recover soon, and a chocolate frog.

            Those gifts and letters were all moved to his dorm with the help of his twin and a few lucky Quidditch players there at his release before breakfast. However, amongst all of his friends, Melody snatched her brother, chiding the rest of the people that they had important twin topics to discuss. With only smiles, his friends departed as Marvus waved, knowing they’d see him later.

            Melody didn’t lie, for that is what they were. She told him in private about the now nonexistent meetings since all of the passageways were looked through as they tried to find Dumbledore and sealed, as well as Nicos somewhat disappearances. Melody couldn't seem to find the son of Hades that much, only during mealtimes and in between classes.

            Melody thought that maybe she should go try to talk to him when she had time.

            “Me too,” Marvus frowned, “Madame Pomfrey just wanted me to stay there even though I was perfectly fine yesterday!”

            The Hufflepuff’s face changed once more as he began to think and then rolled his eyes.

            “Okay, I was sleeping a lot, but I was fine once the fireworks went off,” he admitted.

            Melody looked over at her brother with a mischievous grin matching his.

            “You were wide awake just because you liked the Weasley’s tricks, weren’t you?”

            Marvus shook his head dramatically, “What could ever make you say that?”

            After a second of seriousness, the two burst into laughter.

            “N-no, okay, okay, I was fine- but- but I really was fine!” Marvus continued between the giggles, “And Madame Pomfrey, she only kept me here because Marietta wasn’t too much better and just thought that… I don’t know, that maybe I just couldn’t feel my symptoms… but, I’m pretty sure I didn’t have any.”

            Marvus squinted ahead in confusion as he said that and Melody stared at her brother, questioningly.

            “You really didn't have anything? You felt nothing?” Melody asked.

            “Yeah. After that first night, nothing,” Marvus confirmed, “I was only tired because I had been staying up late messing around.”

            “That is… really weird.”

            The twins let that information settle between them, both minds working to find out the reason why. After a few moments, they glanced back up at one another.

            “It might be… I don’t know, a demigod thing,” Marvus suggested.

            Melody’s expression didn’t change at first as she mulled over the idea. Then, she shrugged.

            “I don’t know, but probably.”

 

            “She wants to set up a meeting with someone from my previous school,” Nico muttered.

            The Slytherin girls stopped eating and looked at the son of Hades.

            “But… you didn’t go to any magical school before this one,” Daphne whispered back, her tone light and puzzled.

            Nico rolled his eyes, his dark eyes looking at Daphne. They were filled with almost too much worry that it had become almost empty of all other feelings.

            “Yeah,” Nico replied plainly.

            Daphne blinked at the realization of what that meant, her fork lowering as the bad news started to be processed. Pansy had her glare as always while Tracey only appeared troubled.

            “Do you have a plan?” Tracey questioned, leaning closer on that table.

            Nico sighed as he went back to eating.

            “Nope, not really.”

            There was a gasp from Daphne and a few disappointed looks from the rest of his plans.

            “How could I get a plan for that?” Nico asked, shaking his head as he frowned, “Will said that he had a plan for when things went south… I don’t know what it was because he said he needed us surprised… And you saw that I told him things went south so…”

            Nico’s mood sunk even further, which showed in his longer frown as he sighed again. Bringing up this topic was yet another reminder that he wasn’t going to see Will for a while… and without being able to look forward to spending time with Will and how his future at Hogwarts started to become only bleaker as the week went on… Let’s just say there wasn’t a possible way for him to look on the bright side of things at the moment.

            Tracey kept her mouth shut and the rest of the girls didn’t say anything either, not knowing what to say or thinking. Though Nico expected Pansy to be fired up, she wasn’t. There was a glare, sure, but it was toward the table.

            “Hey, hey, you depressed kids.”

            Nico and the girls looked up to see Blaise at the side of their group.

            “I heard that Umbridge is making you her little assistant, is that true?” Blaise asked, not fazed at all by their glares.

            Beside the other Slytherin boy was Theodore, like always, who seemed more than interested in the answer than Blaise himself. It was clear whose idea it was to ask.

             _Theodore is shy, that is nothing new_ , Nico thought before he glanced back at Blaise.

            “Yeah,” Nico answered.

            Blaise’s eyes widened and now Nico and his friends could see that he was now very much interested.

            “What? What is that for? Punishment for breaking the rules when you ran away?” Blaise asked.

            Nico sighed again.

            “I don’t know, she never really explained much. Basically went, yeah, I am the Headmistress, and this is what I want to happen.”

            “But that was months ago!”

            Nico couldn’t believe the disbelief in Blaise’s eyes. The pretty black boy just couldn’t possibly think Umbridge would do such a thing and the Slytherin next to him, Theodore, seemed to have the same thought.

            “Why are you guys so shocked? It’s nothing new,” Pansy grumbled, bringing a goblet to her lips, “Umbridge was a bitch from the very beginning.”

 

            “Hey, Harry, are you okay?”

            Harry turned to see Melody, a little shocked that she had squeezed between Hermione and the Weasley twins without him noticing.

            Melody had gone to see her brother since he was being released this morning. Harry unconsciously looked over to the Hufflepuff table, where he could easily see Marvus and his friends laughing loudly. The group went on about as if nothing had happened.

             _It was just like when Melody had her hand all black and blue, yet fine only hours later._

            Harry frowned at that realization.

            “Oh, yeah… yeah, it’s just another day,” Harry answered.

            Of course, it wasn’t.

            Harry didn’t sleep well as he thought about Occlumency lessons. He still thought about how he hasn’t practiced. To combat this, Harry convinced himself that he would empty his mind during the day, just as he tried before Melody asked him if he was okay.

            Everyone seems to be doing that. A few minutes ago when he was stopped when Hermione did the same thing.

             _This is the only thing Dumbledore told me to do when he left and I still haven't done anything? I still haven’t practiced, instead, all I did was become disappointed when I couldn’t have the vision finish!_

            “It’s just another day,” Harry repeated, his voice sounding harsher as he stabbed his fork into some eggs.

            Melody blinked, unconvinced at his response.

            “Uh, okay,” Melody answered.

            When she turned back around to Ron and Hermione, Harry noticed Melody only speaking to Hermione. It was just about the day and what was due, the usual. Harry felt guilt well up in him more; the guilt of his lack of practice, the lessons today, and lying to Melody.

            But, he kept his mouth shut.

             _Maybe I can try to empty my mind later today… that could be enough for after dinner._

 

            In Defense Against the Dark Arts quills moved and everything was silent. None of the Slytherins bothered to defy Umbridge, besides, they didn’t want to. Almost everyone in the House didn’t want to do it later for homework anyways.

            At least, that is what Nico assumed.

            It didn’t matter. The demigod couldn’t pay attention, and like most of the other classes before this one, he was reading the same sentence over and over again, turning the page every so often so that Umbridge or the other students wouldn’t notice. He barely could understand what he was reading either, most of the vocabulary was now beyond him. It was just another day where he would have to ask Pansy to explain everything to him.

             _It was just these newer chapters, oh, why couldn’t we just practice them?!_ Nico thought in frustration.

            But, he knew why. Everyone knew why.

            Nico glanced up to see Umbridge not even looking at the Slytherins, a large pink quill in her hand moving back and forth as she wrote.

             _Maybe it is another letter_ , Nico wondered, _maybe it is something to make Harry’s life worse… Everyone knows she has it out for him. Huh, just like the rest of the world…_

            Nico looked back down to his textbook and for the rest of the day, dreaded to see Umbridge again.

 

            After dinner, Harry was making his way to Snape’s office.

            The Gryffindor hadn’t gotten any practice in as he had hoped. While Melody had stopped interrupting, Hermione didn’t stop asking if something was wrong when he was quiet no matter how many times he told her he was fine.

            Even as Harry glared and dreaded the lesson, his expression changed once he passed the hourglasses for the House points. He realized that the girl who was hurrying toward him was Cho. Harry welcomed the distraction and beckoned her toward him.

            Just as she caught up with him, Harry noticed Nico trudging away. The smaller Slytherin appeared as grumpy as before as he walked down the hallway.

            _Must be the time when Umbridge wants him there… I wonder what he is doing… Maybe I should ask Melody some time…_

            “Are you okay?” Harry asked, his eyes once again focusing on Cho, “Has Umbridge asked you about the D.A. meetings at all?”

            There was mild confusion in Cho’s beautiful eyes before she shook her head.

            “Oh, no, no she hasn’t… I don’t really think she is actually going to ask any of us any questions…”

            Yet, even as Cho said that her brows were knitted as she pointedly looked away from him.

            “I just wanted to say I never dreamed that Marinetta would do that,” Cho started.

            Immediately Harry felt like he wanted to roll his eyes. He couldn't believe that Cho was still trying to defend her friend.

             _It’s because of her that the D.A. meetings are gone; it's her fault that this whole secret class became known to Umbridge… If only she was strong enough like the rest of us to keep her mouth shut…_

_Maybe if she did, Dumbledore wouldn’t be gone…_

            “She really is a lovely person, she just made a mistake-”

            “A lovely person who made a mistake?” Harry repeated incredulously, “She sold us all out, including you!”

            Cho frowned a little more.

            “Well, her mother works for the Ministry, it’s just-”

            “Ron’s father works in the Ministry too and he doesn’t have the word “sneak” all across his face-”

            “That was a mean trick!” Cho interrupted, her gaze now on Harry with a vengeance, “Hermione Granger should have told us she did that!”

            Harry huffed.

            “Well, I think it was a brilliant idea,” he replied coldly.

            Cho’s eyes widened and her mouth became a circle with shock. Then she closed it and glared at him.

            “Of course, you thought it was a brilliant idea, it was Hermione’s.”

            Harry pursed his lips.

             _Not this again, she knows Hermione and me aren’t like that! It’s impossible for her to not know that, how could she still be going on like this? Why won’t she just_ listen _to me?!_

            Without wanting to think about her feelings, he felt something in the back of his mind that said he wanted to hurt her. Harry let it win.

            “Don’t start crying again,” Harry replied.

            Cho’s face strung up with fury, “I wasn’t going to!”

            “Oh, well, good…” Harry said slowly, “I have enough to cope with at the moment.”

            Her eyes widened even more and she huffed, clenching her hands into fists with anger.

            “Then go and cope with it,” Cho spatted and she turned away.

            Harry felt the matching anger and he exhaled loudly. He didn’t watch her storm away, instead, he turned and was fuming the whole way as he walked to Snape’s office. Instead of calming down for the lesson, he only thought of more things he wanted to say to Cho and Marietta.

            When he got there, Snape was as pleasant as ever, greeting and telling Harry that he was late ( _I know!_ _Of course, I know! I know I was late!_ ). Harry only thought it fitting to lie when Snape asked if he had practiced.

            And just like that, Snape was already starting the lesson, raising his wand while thoughts still ran through Harry’s mind. The Gryffindor didn’t even care at that point, he just wanted the lesson to be over before it started.

            “One- Two-”

            The doors busted open and Snape stopped. Harry’s anger faded and instead, he blinked like a deer in headlights.

             _Someone’s here?_

            “Professor Snape, sir- oh, sorry.”

            Malfoy came in with surprise clear on his face; he obviously didn’t expect Snape to be doing anything.

            “It’s alright, Draco,” Snape said as he lowered his wand, not frowning, but not exactly frowning either, “Harry Potter is here for Remedial Potions.”

            Harry hadn’t seen Malfoy this gleeful since Umbridge had started to inspect Hagrid’s lesson. Harry instantly felt his face become red with embarrassment.

            “Oh, I didn’t know,” Malfoy answered, smirking at Harry.

             _Great, now he is going to let the whole school know… and I am not even taking Remedial Potions!_

            Harry wrapped his hands around his wand, barely resisting the urge to say or, better yet, cast something.

            “What is it?” Snape asked.

            Malfoy’s attention snapped to Snape, his smirk was gone.

            “It’s Umbridge, she needs your help,” Draco explained, “we finally found Montague… He’s stuck in a toilet on the fourth floor and we need help getting him out.”

            Snape didn’t look like he processed the words correctly. The Potions professor blinked a few times before opening his mouth.

            “How did he get in there?”

            “I don’t know… And he’s probably really confused…”

            “Very well, Potter,” Snape turned toward Harry, “we will resume this lesson tomorrow evening.”

            At that, Snape left and Draco Malfoy did too, only after mouthing at Harry _Remedial Potions?_  as he followed after the Potions Professor.

            Instead of feeling any happiness that Harry had more time to practice, it was only annoyance and frustration. He wanted to scream; Malfoy was definitely going to tell the whole school! And then there would only be weeks and weeks of Slytherins making comments like all the other years before: The mocking of when he had fainted on the Quidditch field because of the Dementors.

            Those memories came back to him and Harry held his wand tightly in his hand as he remembered.

            Yet, just as Harry was about to storm away he saw the flicker of silverlight on the doorway. It reminded him of the dream he had, with the silvers wisps in the spheres… and the pensive. The Gryffindor stopped, his eyes peering back into the room and landing on the Pensive and the silver memories that floated around in it.

            All anger was gone as he stared.

             _What was Snape hiding?_ Harry wondered.

            He stood cautiously, looking down at the swirling silvery contents of Snape’s memories. Curiosity didn’t seem to win over the consciousness. Snape would come back after dealing with Montague and the wrath Harry would have to face if he was caught would be endless.

            Then Harry remembered his fight with Cho and Draco’s smirk and all of his worry was covered up by a senseless and unwarranted carelessness.

            Without another thought, Harry plunged into Snape’s personal memories.

 

             _I guess we really are going to wait…_ _and just… watch him slowly drown,_ Nico thought as he stood next to Umbridge, parchments pressed to his chest and a quill with ink vial firmly in his hands.

            Thankfully, the door opened and in came the person who they had been waiting for with Draco following not too far behind.

            “What is going on?” Professor Snape asked.

            His eyes began to scan over the toilet, looking as Montague’s head was still stuck firmly in it. The Slytherin still wiggled around inside it, water splashing out of it and his feet randomly kicking out at whoever came close.

            Nico had heard around that the Weasley Twins had shoved Montague into a closet when he had tried to take points away from Gryffindors (he could since he was an Inquisitorial Squad member) and then the Slytherin disappeared. However, when Umbridge asked to see if anyone had heard what happened Nico kept his mouth shut.

            Professor Snape found the Slytherin and under his breath he whispered a spell, flicked his wand, and suddenly Montague was standing up, heaving in air as he looked around. The Slytherin’s eyes were abnormally wide and oddly blank.

            “What’s… what’s…” the Slytherin stammered, his dark eyes looking around as if he had no idea who and where he was.

            Nico realized he was the Slytherin Quidditch captain, Graham Montague. This large and muscular guy was the person who decided the best idea for the team was to have pretty much all the largest and dumbest guys available.

            The demigod remembered the rants from Pansy.

             _Maybe they will have to choose a new person to be the captain after this._

            Snape looked over at Umbridge.

            “You should take him to Madame Pomfrey, she will know what to do for now,” Professor Snape said calmly.

            Just as Umbridge took the advice in, Nico found the Potions Professor looking at him with suddenly wide eyes; he must have not seen the demigod in the room.

            “Are you a part of the Inquisitorial Squad, di Angelo?” Snape questioned, his voice filled with surprise and some proudness.

             _Really?_

            Nico looked at the other professor with almost disappointment.

             _Why would I join the Inquisitorial Squad? Why would I ever-_

            “No, no he isn’t,” Umbridge answered, smiling.

            Professor Snape was bothered that Nico didn’t answer and even as his black eyes traveled to the Headmistress, there was something of annoyance and anger.

            “He is becoming my little assistant,” Umbridge explained cheerfully, looking down at Nico, “I was thinking that maybe now he would become a good Slytherin after this, don’t you?”

            The demigod stayed mute, glaring as she spoke to Snape like they were discussing a five-year-old kid’s problems at school. The Potions Professor had the same disgusted face.

            “It’s is an idea,” Professor Snape commented.

            Umbridge didn’t seem to like that answer, however, it wasn’t for her. Nico watched Snape’s expression change as he glanced back at the demigod.

             _What does he want? Does he want to talk to me? Is he pitying me or does he want to say that he was right about how I should have stayed on her good side? That I should have listened to him since the beginning?_

            “Well, I must be going,” Snape said, his attention turning back to Umbridge, “there might be a student still in my office… he certainly is dumb enough to stay.”

            Without waiting for an answer or further explanation, Professor Snape turned and left. Nico frowned as he watched the Potions Professor go, feeling a little upset the Head of House didn’t say anything to him. The dullness of the day and the time returned to Nico and the demigod could feel his shoulders sag once more.

            “Okay, Draco, you heard what he said. Montague should go to Madame Pomfrey.”

 

            Harry watched the memory with first excitement to see his younger parents, to finally learn who they were before they became only memories of Voldemort’s victims. Yet, it turned too sour too quickly.

            Harry’s father, how ruthless and egotistical he was, showing off, Wormtail totally feeding into his ego like nothing, Sirius… Sirius was a whole other matter, his arrogance, and Lupin, not doing anything even though how much he obviously didn’t like their troublemaking one bit…

            Then his mother… she was nice, but not quite, she didn’t do anything, she didn’t help out the smaller Severus Snape at the end. But, who would? After he had called her a Mudblood, how could she? It seemed like he wasn’t treating her nicely at all and she was done with it, but…

            Harry couldn’t begin to process as he watched the scene before them.

             _That couldn’t be them, it couldn't be his parents!_

            As the smaller and younger Severus Snape was lifted up in the air, Harry turned away, closing his eyes and trying not to hear if the kids around them were cheering, gasping, nothing-

            Then an arm grabbed his shoulder so hard, Harry was shocked out of the scene and emotions swirling inside him. As the pain continued, Harry turned and saw, with dread and horror, the adult Severus Snape standing above him, his face white and anger.

            “Having fun?” Snape asked.

            Before Harry could answer he was being pulled out of the memory. All of his surroundings dissolved into thin wisps, like spiderwebs being torn apart, and in a matter of moments Harry stood on the stone flooring of Snape’s office.

            Yet, Snape’s hands were still on Harry’s arm, tight enough that the area had become numb.

            “So, are you enjoying yourself, Potter?” Snape asked.

            Harry stared at the enraged professor. Snape’s eyes were so wide and his face so white with anger; Harry had never seen him like this.

            Instantly Harry wanted to get away from the other man. The Gryffindor had seen the same rage and hatred in Vernon’s eyes sometimes, a fury that meant only more punishments was going to come because of this.

            “N- no,” Harry stammered, trying to wiggle out of Snape’s grasp, but it was useless.

            The Gryffindor’s heart rate skyrocketed.

            “Amusing man, your father, wasn’t he?” Snape asked, shaking Harry’s arm so hard that his glasses fell to his nose.

            All Harry could remember were the bullies who had done similar things. Not as horrible as that, but taking his things, punching him, Dudley and his gang always trying to shove him in the toilet and even once down the stairs…

            “I- I didn’t thi-”

            Snape threw Harry on the ground before he could finish. Harry didn’t notice the pain before he had already got up, scurrying away from Snape.

            “You won’t tell anyone what you saw!” Snape screamed.

            “No, no, of course, I w-”

            “Get out! Get out, I never want to see you in my office again!”

            Harry didn't stop as he ran out of the office. He heard a jar smash above his head and that made his hands fumble with the door much longer than he wished it did.

            And when he got out he ran as fast as he could up the stairs, putting three floors between him and Snape. Once he was there, he calmed down, stopped, rubbed his bruised arm, and panted heavily while what he had just witnessed and Snape’s fury fought for dominance in his mind.

            It didn’t bother him that Snape had done those things, no, Harry overlooked them as everyday life. That was what it was like sometimes in the Dursley’s household. Instead, the memories that Harry saw overran his mind. The shock, the dread, the sadness, all came about with the memory of his parents and the sympathy of being in Snape’s shoes.

            Harry knew what it was like to be humiliated while being surrounded by people. To be taunted endlessly.

            He didn’t want to go to the Gryffindor Common Room. He wouldn’t be able to see Ron, Hermione, or Melody like this, he didn’t want to. He couldn’t!

             _Snape… Snape was right all along. My father was just as bad as he said._

 

            Nico walked slowly back to the Slytherin common room. It seemed like it would be funny for Umbridge to send him to the seventh floor for nothing, only to ask for a professor who was, of course, not there at nine at night.

            This day was like the rest, except worse. Everything that he had thought about the day before weighed on him. There was still so much to do, to get his sword, to talk to Will, to figure out how to fool magical professors who came that he was a student, get records…

            The demigod slumped even further as he thought about it.

            But, he wasn’t going to leave. Nico decided that fact when he took Pansy and him back to Hogwarts and he wasn’t going to turn back now.

            Not after his friends did so much for him… For what Pansy had to go through… Oh, she still was acting a little strange, mostly closed off than normal and ready to rage on Umbridge or any professor who contradicted her. Nico hadn’t noticed it at first, yet, now that he had more time to think, it was clear.

             _It wasn’t so long ago when her life was changed forever… Hopefully she’ll talk about it when she’s ready…_

            Suddenly Nico noticed someone, standing by the walls in front of him, staring down at the floor. The demigod just shook his head, assuming that it was probably another Ravenclaw who was wasting time since they couldn’t answer a riddle to get back into the common room.

            However, as Nico neared, he realized he recognized the person’s hair first and then his face.

             _Why is he looking like that? Where is Melody?_

 

            Harry had stopped breathing hard a long time ago. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t want to see anyone. He just wanted to stay there and think about... nothing. Still, as he was stuck in his own world for so long, he didn’t even realize another pair of feet were walking toward him until they finally spoke.

            “Harry?”

            Harry looked up to see a pale boy with long black hair and bags under his eyes. The boy looked exactly as he did in the first part of the year,  when he was on the train, and when he was sitting down in the Ministry of Magic…

            Yet, suddenly it was hard to see Nico as he was. His pale face, black hair, Slytherin tie, and dark eyes reminded him of the younger Professor Snape and the memory of Snape’s humiliation went freshly through his mind. Harry felt the edge of his lips turn downward as he empathized with Snape.

            Of course, Nico couldn’t understand what was going on, but instead of scowling the boy only became gentler. The Slytherin only stared at Harry with concern and slowly, like he was approaching a wild animal, began to walk closer to the other Gryffindor.

            Emotion swirled in Harry, annoyance and frustration that he was being treated like such a person who was falling apart and then a deep twisting sadness to realize that he probably looked like he was falling apart. That he was falling apart. And, of course, the assumption was too close to the truth than Harry wanted at the moment.

            “Are you alright?” Nico asked.

            Those words struck a familiar chord. All that day, his friends were asking that question and each and every time he would be frustrated and retort that he was fine. And yet, the person before him wasn’t one of his friends.

            Harry only stared at the boy and wondered why the Slytherin was even trying to be nice to him.

             _It’s his job, isn’t it? A part of his mission…  No… no, no it can’t be a part of his mission… There is no way that it is…_

            Harry was reminded of Snape’s jeers and insults while still being a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry couldn’t know what to think of Snape now, not after what he had seen, not after what he had learned about his parents.

            And now that Nico was saying this, like a friend would, like someone who cared. It too strange, too foreign compared to the usual glares that the Slytherin sent Harry’s way.

            Without answering, Harry turned and sprinted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, you guys remember reading that in the books? I was so fucking pissed, SO MUCH!!! ARUGHGHGHGHG!! But, yes, it must happen again, yet, something changes because of this? Yes. It will be brought up again. Harry is just always going through a hard time in this book... it's really sad after a while :'(
> 
> And Harry and Nico be-becomining fri-friends? I don't know, but, at least it is a start ;)  
> Yes, pretty much everything is important for later. Very, very important, a little forshadowing and building blocks of what is to come. 
> 
> So, yeah, that's the chapter, a little fast on some accounts, but pretty nice! Comment and try to de-stress if you are having all your exams!!! I feel yall, I am going to start having them after next week!


	70. Things Keep on Happening, And Sometimes It Ain’t as Dandy as I Want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahha, finals!! I have a final today!! Whoopie!!!
> 
> And here is a chapter, anyway, because, honestly, studying sucks.  
> I am going to have to write the next chapter a lot more, but so far there isn't much there.... Hmm... I am pushing some things back and making other stuff happen faster. You know, you just want things to actually go! Faster!!! I am already writing some stuff for the Half-Blood Prince and just, my goodness. So much I want to do, it is gonna be awesome! But really long!!
> 
> And thanks for the 950 kudos!! I mean, it was 950 last time I think, but oh well! Thanks again!

            “Do you know why Nico even has to follow Umbitch everywhere?” Blaise asked.

            Blaise, Theodore, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all sat around in the Slytherin common room, waiting for the day to start. Some of the Slytherins had already left, but a certain _someone_ liked to arrive not too early that specific day. As Draco’s grey eyes darted to the door every time someone entered and each time he looked back with disappointment. Who the Slytherin was waiting wasn’t announced to the rest of them, so who it could possibly be was unclear.

            At least, it was unclear if someone was an idiot.

            “I don’t know,” Draco responded, sounding almost offended that he would know such a thing. Draco swung his legs so that he took up the rest of the couch and then he crossed his arms over his chest.

            “Maybe it is because Nico is a troublemaker,” Draco answered bluntly and shrugged.

            Blaise frowned at Draco’s dramatics.

            “He did make us lose one hundred points,” Goyle grunted.

            Draco nodded and pointed at the other Slytherin, “Exactly! He’s probably broken even more rules that we don’t even know about! All that stupid stuff, that’s just what happens when your _one of them_.”

            One of them. Though it didn’t specify anything in the sentence, all the boys knew what that meant. It was the part of the group that wasn’t like them, the people who sympathized with Muggleborns, Squibs, or any other less magical person and creature. That is who those people were to their Slytherin parents, that is who those people were to their specific friends.

            For the first time while Blaise heard that phrase, he felt uncomfortable. It crawled up through his spine and to his stomach. In order to ease himself, Blaise situated himself against the chair differently. Sadly, he found no such comfort he desired.

            “Yeah, says that troublemaker that got himself beat up,” Blaise muttered as he continued to move.

            Draco glared at the other boy, his cheeks pink with embarrassment.

            “I didn’t get in trouble, Potter did!” Draco shouted, then relaxed onto his couch and pouted, “Serves him right.”

            Blaise thought of when Draco came back to the common room after his Snape spoke to him. Though Blaise didn’t see the other boy ready to cry, he had heard what happened from other Slytherins. He smirked at the thought.

            However, Blaise kept that detail to himself.

            Blaise looked over to see Theodore, whose lips were shut as he watched them argue.

            “Okay, well, I am not going to wait around here forever just so you could see Pansy,” Blaise got up and nodded to Theodore, “Let’s get there before all the good food is taken.”

            Theodore got up, hesitantly, and after a steady moment he began to follow the other boy. Draco was once again riled up and this time he jumped out of the couch and called out to them as they left.

            “I am not waiting for Pansy!”

 

            The demigod stayed up more than would have he liked as he thought about the day before. Scenarios of what to do went through his mind.

            He could tell Melody and have her talk to Harry. Maybe Marvus, he was better with people. But then, Harry was closer to Ron and Hermione, maybe they would be the best! Yet… Nico knew those Gryffindors didn’t particularly like him, especially since one of their enemies was now one of his greatest friends…

            Of course, another option was talking to Harry himself. However, that look on Harry’s face before he ran away told Nico enough. Even if Nico wanted to, it probably wouldn’t be a good idea.

             _Harry might be bottling up something_. Nico thought during that morning as he dressed. _He might not want to tell anyone… maybe even he is just trying to keep it in so that he could be strong for everything… but does anyone even look up to him like that?_

            The demigod thought of when he came out in front of Jason, how he wanted to hold the secret that he was gay so close to his heart. When Eros had revealed it, it felt like Nico was stripped bare. It was a horrible feeling, horrible…

             _I don’t want to do that to Harry. I don’t want to make him vulnerable like that… I guess… I guess I’ll just do nothing_ , Nico decided reluctantly.

            And thus, he went about his morning as he always did, even if those thoughts still weighed heavily on his mind…

            Nico and his friends moved rather fast to breakfast, not staying in the common room for long before Pansy was motioning for them to follow her. It wasn’t till he was at the door of the common room did he know why; right as he looked back he could see Draco’s face, upset. Of course, right when Draco noticed Nico’s gaze he glared at the demigod.

            Little sympathy stayed in Nico’s mind as he turned back ahead and toward his friends.

            “Hey, Nico, do you want to do homework after you are done working with Umbridge?” Pansy asked as they walked.

            The son of Hades glanced at Pansy, surprised. She quickly gave him an annoyed and slightly disappointed look..

            “What? Am I not allowed to hang out with one of my friends?” Pansy sarcastically asked, then she rolled her eyes and smiled.

            “No… I mean… whatever,” Nico said and to that Pansy laughed, “yeah, sure, we can do some assignments together.”

            Pansy smiled.

            “Good.”

            “Hey, we wanna join in too,” Tracey said, bursting between Nico and Pansy, grinning as she looked back at them, “what are we, first years? Picking favorites?”

            Pansy groaned and stomped her foot as they came upon the entrance to the Great Hall.

            “Don’t you dare compare us to the first years,” Pansy moaned, “you guys didn’t have to deal with them, but I had to! Most of those little midgets were brats and kept on talking when I was explaining things!”

            By now Daphne and Millicent had caught up, flanking Nico and Pansy.

            “Really, I heard you made some of them cry,” Millicent smirked.

            Nico gave Pansy a disappointed face and Pansy threw her hands in front of her.

            “What?! I didn’t mean to!” Pansy explained, “They were just… they were just more shy and insecure than I thought they were…all talk and no bite, honestly...”

 

            “Really? You don’t have Remedial Potions anymore?” Melody questioned.

            Harry looked to see Hermione’s slightly disappointed face beside her.

            The four were in breakfast, watching as some of the owls come through while they ate. Everyone had calmed down by now, the whole show of the fireworks weren’t in their minds anymore. Instead, it was of the upcoming Easter Break. Though it would only be a few days, almost every student was counting down the days, waiting and pleading for it to come faster. Harry, himself, was definitely part of that group.

            Harry had already told Ron and Hermione before Melody that he would no longer be seeing Snape outside of class…

            Though, he had lied to them. He told them he didn’t need the lessons because he wasn’t going to be seeing the dreams anymore. Hermione was furious, saying that he should have been going until they were sure he could _control_ them.

            Harry had snapped at her then, saying that he didn’t want to talk about it anymore. He felt guilt swell in him as he remembered that.

            “Yeah, I finally caught up,” Harry answered, looking away from Hermione’s still slightly furious look.

            Melody’s eyes seemed a little too surprised for Harry’s liking.

            “Oh, that’s good then,” Melody said, sounding almost forced, nodding as her face continued to frown slightly.

             _What is with her? What is she thinking about?_

            “Is that why I didn’t see you the other day?” Melody continued, leaning toward him with her elbows on the table, “I waited outside until your lessons were normally done and I never saw you.”

            Harry felt his insides scrunch up at her words and instead of feeling as guilty as he should, he thought of how Nico had seen him. The Slytherin had acted so strangely, Harry had never seen him ever regard someone with such… kindness?

            To say that it was kindness was sure a stretch, but what got him was the fact that Melody was asking him where he had gone...

             _Did that mean Nico never told her?_

            “Er, yeah,” Harry lied, frowning as he didn’t know what to do with his realization, “yeah, I was let go early.”

            Harry watched as Melody nodded, her face not showing any hint that she knew what he was saying was false. Okay, well, not totally false, but not totally true.

            “Oh, okay. Well, I am glad to have you back,” Melody said, smiling at Harry.

            Harry didn’t return the smile as more guilt weighed on him.

            “Yeah… yeah,” Harry said.

            His attention turned away from them and then he noticed someone at the Slytherin table looking back at him. However, instead of it being Malofy and his normal smirks, it was Nico, whose eyes were still filled with concerned as last night.

            And then Harry’s eyes went back down to his food.

 

            “I am sorry, for not waiting for you,” Neville said.

            Marvus tilted his head, confused, as Neville’s gaze lowered in shame.

            The two boys were both in breaks. Marvus was walking without his normal group because he had wanted to try to look up if there were anything on demigods in the library. He was not surprised and a little saddened to see that there was none. Nothing to explain of his miraculous healing after that spell.

            That was when Neville had seen Marvus too.

            “For not waiting for me?” Marvus repeated in confusion.

            Neville’s voice was barely above a whisper as he answered.

            “When Umbridge crashed the D.A. meeting. I left without you.”

            The son of Ares couldn’t believe this was what Neville was trying to say. Even when Neville visited him in the Hospital Wing, it was only hesitant smiles and small talk before going back to class or to study for the O.W.L.S. Even in the past few days, Neville had been looking like he wanted to talk privately, staring at Marvus amongst his Quidditch and other Hufflepuff friends. Yet, before Marvus could do anything, Neville would scurry away without a word.

            Marvus wondered if he had done something wrong, something hurtful. Relief blossomed in Marvus as he smiled.

            “Oh, don’t worry about that, you’re fine,” Marvus reassured.

            Neville shook his head.

            “No, that is not how friends should act. We are supposed to look out for each other and… and you got hurt.”

            Once again, Neville’s voice became quiet as he said that last part. He held his arm, rubbing it as he glanced away, guilt etched clearly on his face.

            Marvus frowned as he watched his friend; he never wanted Neville to feel this way. Marvus wanted to tell Neville it wasn’t his fault, but knowing the Gryffindor, he wouldn’t take it. Even if Neville didn’t say it, he would probably still think it was still his fault.

            “Don’t worry about me, I’m tough enough to handle anything!” Marvus finally replied, punching the Gryffindor’s arm with enough force to make Neville stumble a little.

            Instead of frowning or being upset, Neville only started to grin, laughing at the Hufflepuff.

            “What am I, weak? Is that what you are telling me?” Marvus teased.

            Neville shook his head as he still smiled, “No, no I am not.”

            Marvus beamed at Neville.

            “Good.”

.

             _There are only a few more days before break… Ugh, who am I kidding? That is when my imaginary professors are coming to see me and give Umbridge advice on how to control me..._

            Nico sighed as he walked. Umbridge had sent him to get tell some of her Inquisitorial Squad members to go to her office; apparently, there were a few more new things she wanted to be enforced. The demigod doubted that Umbridge had noticed that some members were abusing their power enough that most of the other Houses were losing points left and right for nothing. Even if she did, Nico doubted that she would care.

            What she did care was that Nico used his time walking well, aka, he had to be fast.

            Though, that didn’t stop him when he saw Melody (and that certainly didn’t stop her). Right as the Gryffindor came out of her classroom with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, she immediately squealed. The Golden Trio visibly jumped or cringed, only looking down to see that Melody was already running toward Nico.

            “Where have you been? It’s like I’m never seeing you!” Melody exclaimed and then she suddenly stopped, “Yeah, what are you doing here? Most of the time you spend your breaks with your friends.”

            The demigod sighed.

            “I actually am Umbridge’s assistant right now,” Nico answered dejectedly.

            Melody’s eyes widened.

            “What? Tell me everything!”

            And so he did and he watched as Melody become only more horrified. Nico also noticed Harry, Hermione, and Ron, still waiting uncomfortably for their friend.

            The son of Hades’s glance stayed on Harry, acting like today was another day. Nico couldn’t tell if he was surprised or not, but he was slightly upset, especially when Harry pointedly ignored Nico’s looks.

             _What got him so worked up? It couldn’t have been nothing!_

            “She can’t do that, all that shit, she can’t do it?” Melody asked.

            Nico focused his attention back on her and shrugged.

            “I don’t know, but Umbridge is going to yell at me if I keep on spending my time talking to you instead of doing what she wants,” Nico finished with a sigh, “see you later.”

            Even as the demigod troughed reluctantly away, Melody stood, both angry and perplexed.

 

            “What’s on your mind?” Marvus asked, slightly nudging his sister’s foot with his metal leg.

            The Hufflepuff had replaced his wooden one. The metal one was definitely nicer, with additional perks the Hephaestus children had added to it, and now that the weather was warmer it wouldn’t freeze his skin.

            The two twins sat together at the courtyard.

            Moments before they discussed what to do with Nico’s situation. Most of the time they ran into the same dilemma, hoping that they could send professors they knew and liked them enough to lie to Umbridge. But, that was such a small chance the twins didn’t dwell on that idea for long.

            None of their teachers would lie to a foreign magical government and though they knew one, there was a definite reason to not ask them...

            There wasn’t much to do, either. No way to make up new official papers, not when their owl could not travel fast enough to tell their cousins in the United States to forge documents in a day’s notice.

            There was nothing to do except hope Will’s plan covered these possibilities and to think about it too much would just make them worry. An idea could come soon, they hoped.

            Melody finally blinked as she looked at her brother.

            “Oh, uh… I was just thinking about when we went on our first road trip, you know, the one to New York...”

            “The first time?” Marvus repeated.

            Melody nodded.

            They both remembered that day clearly. In fact, that was the day that they saw Camp Half-Blood for the first time. It was amazing, they were so young, and everything seemed like it was out of this world.

            Being a demigod was different from being a wizard. There was responsibility, more danger, more unexplainable magic, things that both of them loved in the beginning. Of course, they didn’t fully understand what it meant to have those aspects in their lives. Not really.

            “Remember when we heard how all of the other kids found out how they were demigods?” Melody said, “When the satyr came to save them and bring them to the camp?”

            Marvus’s eyes were first blank before they widened in recognition.

            “Yeah, most of those stories were crazy! Like, like monsters were stalking them, a cyclops tore their house apart, and that one, the one spoke about how a kid’s mean teacher was really a monster all along!”

            “Yeah! Yes!” Melody agreed, smiling at her brother as they both reminisced those stories.

            As they basked in the glory of that day, Melody sighed, all of her energy and excitement leaving as she exhaled. Marvus looked back at her with slight confusion.

            “So… why are you thinking about that?” Marvus inquired.

            He spoke like he was walking on eggshells. There was something else about that memory that Melody had told him she didn’t like to talk or even think about. Even if they looked back on that part of their past, there was always something lurking in there, waiting to be called forward again. Of course, that event only struck Melody and Marvus when they went back to Camp Half-Blood the second time in their lives.

            “I…” Melody closed her mouth, “sometimes I wonder if Umbridge could be one of those monsters.”

 

            “So, how was today?” Pansy asked as she and Nico sat down amongst their group.

            Daphne, Tracey, and Millicent were already sprawled around the space, all of their work spread out, including a few drawings around Tracey. The Slytherins had gotten a classroom that was empty and not too far from their common room. In it, a large number of candles burned brightly and most of the yellow wax was already melting and dripping down onto the floor.

            “Pretty much like any the other ones,” Nico replied, “tiring and annoying to hear her talk all the time. Bleh, Bleh, Bleh, this school sucks and I’m going to make it better.”

            Millicent and Daphne smiled at his words and higher voice, even more so when he stuck out his tongue to emphasis his disgust.

            “But, enough about that,” Tracey quickly said waving the negative thoughts away and then gestured for Nico to sit down next to her, “I want you to sit down and forget about her and praise my drawing skills.”

            And so that is how the time passed: making jokes and sometimes finishing assignments. It didn’t help that Tracey would nudge Nico every five seconds to show him a drawing, with promptly made him laugh, which then made everyone want to see it.

            However, that is what he wanted. It was awesome to just hang out, even if it wasn’t the break yet. Sadly, that meant that it couldn’t last long either. Millicent and Daphne went to bed early and Tracey announced that she would like Nico to actually get some homework done so she left too.

            So, then it became only Pansy and Nico in the room. Though he did get more work done than possible, he knew that wasn’t going to be for long. Pansy had wanted to talk to him alone earlier and now it was the perfect time for that to happen. Still, as the hour passed, he had started to think he was wrong. It left his mind after the hour.

            “Nico…” Pansy softly said.

            The demigod glanced up at her, confused slightly at her unusual tone, to which then he remembered. Yet, it was still hard to see that Pansy didn’t looked like she always did; there was confliction, hesitancy, in her eyes and the way her hands played with the edge of her robe collar.

            “What is it like?” Pansy asked.

            Nico frowned slightly, “What was what like?”

            Pansy squirmed a little, moving her legs so that they extended out in front of her.

            “What is it like to be… like you? To be part god?” Pansy clarified, “Don’t you get into more fights? I didn’t want to say earlier in the year, but I noticed your scars when you came. On your hands and arms.”

            Nico looked down and he could see the tiny white slashes all over his skin, all from times when he was still learning to use a sword.

             _Oh. I… I didn’t know anyone could notice._

            “I didn’t want to say anything before,” Pansy repeated and she glanced timidly back onto the floor.

            Nico was momentarily silent as he thought of what to say. When he finally did find the right words, Pansy immediately glanced up.

            “You’re right… I have been in a lot of fights. Sometimes with monsters and other times it is with people.”

            Pansy nodded at his words. As Nico watched, he could tell there was still something else on her mind. More questions as she waited, rubbing her finger on the floor like a pattern. What those questions could be, he couldn’t figure out. Finally, after a certain amount of time, she deemed it appropriate to ask something and she spoke up again.

            “How was it like, to learn? What was the change like?”

            The change.

            Nico didn’t understood what she meant until he remembered that night when Pansy found him when he left Hogwarts. The panic when Nico shadowtravelled back to Hogwarts and even when he couldn’t hear her the whole time before he fainted, he knew how she would react. How could anyone else react?

            She meant what was like when he found out he was a demigod, for his life to be seemingly turned upside down and tossed into the whims of the gods’ wants.

            Nico’s face became blank as he thought.

            “It was never a change, I was always a demigod,” Nico answered, “and even if I didn’t know it, it affected my life and continued to do so from the moment I was born.”

            Pansy’s brown eyes followed him, not filled with only sadness and a certain kind of pity. The demigod wasn’t bothered by her look, it was impossible for her to understand how he felt. The fact that he was a demigod and always had been, he never had the taste of normal. Unlike Pansy, he would never know what it was like; he had always seen the monsters, had strange people control his life. Even if he had wanted normal, which he only did for a short while, it was nothing to look back on and wish it was still here.

            Though, that didn’t mean there weren’t other things he sometimes wished were still there.

            Like his mother, Maria. Bianca. What he used to be before Percy told him of his sister’s fate.

            But those things would never come back.

            “It was easier that way, to never know,” Nico explain, “it was easier than when I learned that my sister had died.”

            Pansy turned her legs around and faced him totally.

            “You had a sister?” she questioned softly.

            Nico looked down at the floor. He knew at times like this he wouldn’t be able to look at Pansy without crying. Even if it was so long ago, there was just so much…

            “Yes. Actually two, but one is a half-sister… Bianca, she was my full sister. She died a couple of years ago.”

             _Three years ago._

            Pansy, once again, didn’t seem to know what to do. Her gaze fell and she rubbed some of her robes again.

            “How did she die? Was it back in Italy?”

            Nico smiled slightly and shook his head.

            “No, it wasn’t Italy, it was in the United States… she was on a quest for the gods.”

            There was silence as Nico remembered his times with Bianca, her smile, her hair, all that she would say to him, encourage him.

            And then it was the times that he summoned her as a ghost and begged her to stay. His stomach twisted painfully as those feelings of loneliness and despair filled him once again. He was trying to deal with so much, her leaving to be reborn, his lack of a place to belong, the way she left him when she join the Hunters of Artemis, and the way he hated himself for his feelings for Percy.

            Nico didn’t seem to care about right or wrong as long as something was done. He had known that loneliness and lostness for so long during that time and it felt like he had entered a cold ocean and would never reach the surface again.

            But Nico had. It took some reminding, but he finally made it. He knew he wanted to stay at Camp Half-Blood. He knew he didn’t want to stay like that.

            And maybe… maybe Pansy won’t have to go through that. Maybe it would be different for her.

            “I am sorry,” Pansy suddenly said, “for bringing this up.”

            Nico looked up at her with some shock before he just shook his head.

            “Don’t be sorry. I want to tell you these things… Maybe I would even like for you to meet Hazel, my half-sister,” Nico grinned, “she might be a little scared of your at first, but I think she would like you.”

            Pansy smiled as he finished and for a moment they stayed, sitting down in silence.

            “Want to go back to the common room now?” Nico asked as he stood up and held his hand out to her.

            Pansy took it and Nico pulled her up onto her feet.

            “Sure.”

 

            “I just… I just mi-miss him so- so _much_ ,” Cho Chang cried.

            Marvus hugged the other Ravenclaw tighter as she started to heave in the air. He rubbed her back as she continued to sob.

            The two sat down in the abandoned girls' bathroom in which Moaning Myrtle haunted. Even if the nagging ghost wasn’t there, it still leaked of water, mold slightly growing everywhere, and many titles and walls were cracked with age that were never repaired. In short, it would always be empty, which Cho probably thought was a great place to cry alone.

            Too bad Marvus had heard from the outside

            “Cedric… Cedric was gone too soon,” Cho said, tears still falling down her face.

            “He was,” Marvus reassured.

            “Vol-Voldemort shouldn’t- have- have done it, I-” Cho didn’t finish as she wailed and Marvus nodded, letting her cry even more on his shoulder.

            “Harry- Harry’s just some- sometimes so _dumb_ ,” Cho choked out.

            There was silence as she continued to cry. The Hufflepuff didn’t say anything at first, though ideas were on the tip of his tongue. Many people talked about the option, it had actually become quite the topic when the other Houses had heard of Harry getting together with Cho. It especially rose when they continued to hear Cho crying in the bathrooms.

            “Maybe you should stop dating Harry,” Marvus suggested, “you are always crying after speaking to him… maybe you need to take a break for yourself to sort things out.”

            Cho pulled away and frowned at him, her eye still scrunched up with tears and her cheeks red and shiny with wetness.

            “I- I am always crying now-nowadays,” Cho hiccuped, “and… and I like Ha-Harry.”

            Her frown softened as her gaze went to the walls with thought.

            “He’s… He’s Kind. Will help anyone without much question and… and he is brave. No-not the cliche Gryffindor brave. Brave in that he fights for what he believes in no matter what, no matter the consequence… Even- even if he doesn’t get anything in return.”

            Tears continued to fall down her face.

            Marvus could see it in her eyes, the clear adoration in her eyes. The Hufflepuff also saw the slight consideration of what he had said, making them dart around, conflicted. Yet, it was clear… she was stubborn. Even her own friends couldn't convince her to let go of Harry.

            “Okay… just promise me you’ll talk if you need anything,” Marvus reluctantly said.

            Cho nodded as more tears began to fall down her face.

            “Okay,” she blubbered.

            And once again she wrapped her arms around Marvus and cried.

 

            The days moved fast to Easter Break, and like the other days before, Nico nor Melody or Marvus could think of a way to avoid what was coming. Thus, the demigod felt stress rise up as the days passed, making it closer and closer to the mysterious time that the professors and guard would come to Hogwarts.

            It was the end of the last day and dinner had started. Most of the students were already frolicking around, screaming about how the small break was beginning. Nico smiled as he noticed his friends somewhat celebrating, grabbing more dessert than normal and not doing their assignments since they could be done later. Everyone was in a perfect mood it seemed; all except Nico. Though his friends’ antics and smiles were infectious, it wasn’t enough to keep him positive as he sat in Umbridge’s office, writing about the time she had to break up a couple making out in the hallways.

            “Slowly, slowly everyone is going to respect me,” Umbridge muttered to herself, writing on a thin piece of parchment.

            Nico glanced up slowly and, while still frowning, he returned back to his work.

            Once Umbridge was done she folded up and walked over to another folder she had. Then, after a sigh, she stood in front of her fire.

            It burned brightly, but not as brightly as the Slytherin common room. Instead of bright yellow and sometimes blue flames, it only offered red and and a small amount of heat in the cold room.

            “They are coming tomorrow,” Umbridge announced, her back still turned from Nico.

            The demigod stopped his writing as he looked up. Her form was blackened against the dancing flames, her hands held behind her back with a sort of authority.

            “I didn’t know since they responded so late, but in light of the break, they decided this would be the best time to visit so they wouldn’t miss any class time,” Umbridge explained.

            Nico was happy and yet annoyed of the new information. Now that he knew somewhat when these strangers were coming, there was still nothing to do. The demigod had no plan, no clue on what to do at all…

            And he wasn’t going to say goodbye to his friends. He couldn’t bear the look on their faces when if he told them he had a good run, but now his time had run out. It meant that he accepted Umbridge had won and there was no way in Tartarus that Nico wasn’t giving up on Hogwarts so easily…

            If he had to take out or confuse a few people, then so be it.

            “I want you to be on your best behavior,” Umbridge said sternly and she turned around.

            Her black eyes remained reflectionless and her pink outfit was outlined with bright red.

            “I only want them to see the best of Hogwarts.”

            Nico waited as he stared at her, a frown on his face while his eyebags began to feel like they were getting only larger and darker.

            “Of course,” Nico replied plainly.

            Umbridge smiled at his response and she turned around once more.

            “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add stuff of what all the characters were going through this chapter. This includes Harry, Nico, all of what they are doing...  
> Plus, I wanna do more things with Cho. I kind of hated her when I read the books, but I want her to become more... now that I am thinking about her and her character, I think I know what I want to do with her.  
> The next, hehe, the next chapter is including the professors Nico never had!! What fun!!
> 
> I think... hmmm, that the Order of the Pheniox will be completed by chapter 80. Isn't that crazy? Working on this for 1 and something years and I'll finally get to the next book. Aww, I am including so much. So much will happen and deviate from the original.  
> I think you are all going to like it :)
> 
> Anyway, good luck with finals, comment, correct me, and all that stuff!! Till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> yep, I wrote this for me and guess what, yep I am gonna post it. Comment or correct me because man, this fic is gonna be long.


End file.
